


For King and Country

by saratogaroad



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Place Slowly Becomes Home People Slowly Become Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 122
Words: 280,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saratogaroad/pseuds/saratogaroad
Summary: Pulled from his world by mysterious powers, former president Roland Crane finds himself caught in the middle of a coup meant to take the life of the young King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum. Joining forces with Aranella, the pair of them set out to aid Evan in making his dream of a kingdom where everyone can live happily ever after a reality.But the road to peace is a long and treacherous one and there is no promise of success in a world where darkness spreads ever thicker with each passing day. If they are to stand a chance, they must stand together, for king and for country.(A retelling. Updates MWF)





	1. Chapter 1

Gunshots echoed through the cavernous space beneath Ding Dong Dell. The sharp cracks were quickly covered by a high, terrified scream.

“Roland!” Evan screamed, his voice near to breaking. Halfway across the cavern, Roland Crane, former president and once-again-20 year old, hissed curses between his teeth.

“Stay back!” He shouted at Evan, but the young boy was in no hurry to move and join the fray. He stood there, paralyzed with fear, as the monster that had been the Black Knight charged at Roland again. They’d been locked in this makeshift arena, trapped by roiling and snapping violet flames, for what felt like an eternity. Roland must have gone at it a hundred times by now but it was almost as if nothing he did to this thing even made a dent in it. His sword forms were rusty, sure, but by now there should have been a lot more wounds on it, a lot more blood on the mossy stone beneath their feet.

Given the circumstances, Roland chose to ignore the tiny, panicking piece of his mind that was screaming “zombie!” at him. Alive or undead, he had to keep this monster focused on him.

If it turned on Evan, the young king wouldn’t survive a minute.

“Hey!” Roland shouted as the creature turned its attention to Evan, “Over here!”

Another shot cracked through the air, catching the creature in the face. A streak of red opened up beneath its eye, but Roland’s triumph—he could hurt it!—was short lived. The creature reared back, and with one massive arm swiped at Roland. He leapt back—too slow!

“Roland!”

The glancing blow sent him flying back, left him landing hard and rolling on the damp, slimy ground. He’d barely come to a stop and already he could feel the bruise blooming across his side as he lay winded on the uneven ground. Everything grayed out for a moment, his ears ringing.

“S-stay back!” Evan. All he had was a knife! He couldn’t fight this thing off!

Feeling the creature’s thudding footsteps through his back, Roland struggled to roll back to his front. He lifted his head, teeth grit; the monster was too close to Evan, taking plodding footsteps towards him like a cat who’d finally cornered the mouse.

How ironic.

“Get out of there!” Roland shouted, struggling to his hands and knees. “Go!”

Evan jolted and scrambled away, but there was nowhere to go. All he could do was run in circles, the pair of them trapped in here with the monster and it knew that. This time, it didn’t give chase but instead seemed to brace itself, purple and aqua flames gathering in its open mouth. Roland’s heart raced: if that hit anyone alive, then—!

“Run!” He shouted again, but it was too late. Aqua and purple flames flared to life in the monster’s mouth. He could feel the heat from here. Roland tried to get to his feet, staggering as his body refused to cooperate. He couldn’t get up fast enough, couldn’t clear the distance between them fast enough and—

Suddenly there was a flash from beside him. Roland jerked, barely catching sight of Aranella as she burst through the barrier of flames around them. In the same instant, the monster let loose its flames right at Evan, stunned into stillness. Without stopping Aranella ran right at her young charge, ignoring his shout of surprise as she grabbed him under the arms and twisted, throwing him clear of the flames without losing her momentum. 

But the ground beneath her was uneven, and her foot caught. She stumbled, and Roland could only watch in horror as the blast caught her in the leg. Her scream rang through the cavern in concert with Evan’s shout.

“Nella!” The boy screamed, his voice breaking right down the middle. Heart in his throat, Roland found his gun in his hand before he’d even realized he’d called it. One shot to the face stopped the monster’s blast, and two more drove it back. Roland lurched to his feet and kept shooting, driving it further and further back. He snarled as it roared at him, rearing back, but then—one foot slipped!

It had reached the edge of the platform. The mossy stone crumbled away, leaving one massive leg hanging over the edge. Unable to balance, it stumbled backwards, arms wheeling, head thrown back in a massive roar that echoed through the stone around them. It tried to catch its balance, but it was too late. With one last roar, it tumbled over the edge of the platform and into the depths of the abyss all around it. Roland dismissed his weapons with a growl.

“Nella!”

Body protesting, he whirled around. Aranella was sitting up across the platform, Evan on his knees beside her. Quickly taking stock, Roland ran to join them. He was sore, bruised, and muddy. Evan had a scrape on his cheek and his palms were red, his finery more mud than silk. They would be fine. But Aranella…

“Well,” She grit out as Roland came to a stop beside her, “That was a bit embarrassing. So much for my dance training.”

“Nella…” Evan whimpered. They all looked at her leg then, the one that had been caught in the blast. Roland swallowed hard, his stomach somewhere near his ankles. He’d seen bad burns in his day, the deep red and blistering white of a palm that had accidentally touched a burner but this…this was worse. Her skirt had been burnt away, leaving everything from the knee down of her right leg blackened. Oddly, it wasn’t shrunken or shriveled. Still, it looked painful.

“Can you stand up?” He asked her, grimacing as he realized how foolish a question that was. She swallowed hard, face pinched in pain.

“I’ll manage,” She said as Evan scooted back, reaching out to offer what support he could. Lurching, Aranella began to rise. “We should move while we still—”

As she got her weight beneath her, her knee suddenly buckled. With a short cry she began to topple forward; Roland lunged forward to catch her before she could hit the stone floor. Evan dropped to his knees beside them.

“Nella!” He gasped, “Nella, are you all right?!”

She hissed between her teeth, hiding her face in Roland’s chest. He held her up, looking down at her leg. Was it worse than he’d thought?

Some part of his mind went “yes!” very loudly, even as the rest of it slammed into a screeching halt. Aranella’s burn was _moving_.

Except, that wasn’t a burn. There was no way it could be a burn. Gleaming purple and green and blue it reminded him almost of an oil slick on the pavement…if oil slicks writhed and twisted of their own accord. Stomach flipping, Roland swallowed hard. He helped Aranella to sit.

“That’s not a burn.” He said. She nodded at him, tucking Evan beneath an arm.

“Forbidden magics,” She said tightly. Her face was pale, the marks on her leg continuing to twist. “Some sort of curse, I’d imagine.”

“A curse?” Evan stares at her, blue eyes blown wide. “What do we do?!”

Before Aranella could answer, she turned around. Roland caught it a second later: in the distance, the clank of armor and shouting. The soldiers had found their way down. Roland cursed but before he could speak, Nella turned to Evan. 

“Listen to me,” She said firmly, cupping his face with both hands, “You need to go. Run as far away from here as you can.”

“What?!”

“You have to survive!” She said, then stopped and took a deep breath. “You have to live, and become the ruler I know you will be.”

Roland watched as understanding dawned on Evan’s young face. He shook his head vehemently, ears going flat to his skull.

“No!” He shouted, voice catching around a sob, “No, Nella! I can’t! Not without you!” He hiccuped again, though the sound was lost beneath the clank and clang of nearing armed forced. If they were still here when the soldiers arrived, then…

Roland looked down the corridor, teeth grit. They were running out of time and options. He knew what Aranella was doing, knew that this was a final goodbye to someone she clearly loved very dearly. It was the logical thing to do, but—

He took a breath. They could leave her here and run, leave her to the real risk of being killed, or take her with them.

Leave a young boy bereft of all family…or not.

Mind made up, Roland moved.

“Evan,” He said, startling them, “Move.”

“What—”

“Move.” He said more firmly. Evan’s tail fluffed up as he drew in the breath for a protest but Roland cut him off with, “I can’t pick you both up at once.”

Roland saw the moment it dawned on them. Evan scrambled away and Aranella, well, she didn’t look happy.

“You’ll do no such thing—”

"Sorry about this," He said, scooping Aranella up before she could finish. She was a little heavier than she looked, firm muscle in his arms as he slung her over one shoulder. She yelped in surprise, instinctively grabbing onto his coat to keep from slipping.

“You—!”

“Just hold on.” He said, grabbing Evan by the arm. He stared up at the odd sight, then nodded and turned away. Tail streaming behind him, Evan ran. Roland shifted his grip on Aranella and took off after the boy, leaving the clank of armor far behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

About a day’s journey south from Ding Dong Dell, hidden high up in the Rolling Hills, there was a little cove. As soon as they’d broken clear into the sunlight from the Well, Aranella had directed them there. 

“We’ll be able to see anyone coming,” She’d said, now shifted to be carried in a much more dignified manner in Roland’s arms, though she still hadn’t been too happy about it. “And plan our next move from there.”

Roland wasn’t sure what sort of options they’d have, but at least they could catch their breaths for a while. Despite the name, the Rolling Hills were surprisingly flat, and they made good time to what Aranella called the Hideaway Hollow, a tiny little copse hidden away among the trees and clifftops of the region. One way in and one way out left them both defended and vulnerable, but it was dry and relatively sheltered from the wind.

Relatively. Evening had arrived and dropped the temperature. Roland frowned as they entered the Hollow; even if they could have risked the visibility of a fire, there was nothing to burn here. Evan huddled close to Aranella’s side in the chill of early evening as Roland gently set her down. They all stared at the twisting, writhing mark on her leg. It hadn’t seemed to spread, but it hadn’t shrunken either. Roland went down to one knee.

“You said this was some sort of curse?” He asked her. Evan clung to her arm.

“Yes,” Aranella said, “The forbidden magics can transform a person, like you saw the Black Knight do, but they can also doom any living creature to a painful death.”

“Nella,” Evan whimpered, then swallowed hard and looked up to meet her eyes, “Is—is there anything we can do?”

“I believe a dispeller might be able to help, but I’m not entirely sure.” She shook her head. “I’d have consulted the royal doctors, but given the circumstances…”

That was clearly not an option anymore. Roland sat back with a frown.

“Then we’ll need to find a doctor, and soon.” He watched the mark for a moment, then looked back the way they came. “I’m not sure where the next town is from here.”

“Quite a ways.” Aranella said as thunder rumbled in the distance. The storm seemed to be roiling away from them, still overtop of Ding Dong Dell. Hopefully it stayed there. “Countries have kept massive swathes of land between their borders for years now.” She sighed in aggravation. “We’ll be in Dellian territory until we reach the Heartlands, at least.”

“But the Heartlands are empty,” Evan said with a frown, “The nearest city is Goldpaw in the Calmlands, but that’s…it’s so far…”

Aranella patted his hand.

“Don’t worry,” She said, “I’ll be fine. You won’t be rid of me so easily.”

Evan’s answering smile was watery. He knew, Roland thought, just how close he’d come to actually losing Aranella. He sniffled, then rose to his feet.

“I…I need a moment.” He ducked his head. “Please, excuse me.”

Roland turned to watch him go, but Evan’s face was hidden in the darkening shadows of twilight and he turned back. Aranella didn’t take her eyes off of her charge until he’d disappeared from sight, at which point she closed her eyes. 

“He’s taking this pretty well,” Roland said after a moment of awkward silence. “How old is he?”

“His thirteenth birthday is in three months,” Aranella said, then sighed heavily. “Bereft of mother, father, and now his home, and he’s not even old enough to shave yet.”

“Life does that sometimes.” Roland said, “And he still has you.”

Aranella startled. 

“I’m not his—”

“You were willing to die for him,” Roland said, tilting his head. He didn’t need to specify when, but they both looked at her leg. Had she been a pace slower, or simply shoved instead of throwing Evan aside…they wouldn’t be having this conversation. “And you said it yourself: you’ve been with him since he was born. Just because you’re not blood doesn’t mean you’re not family.”

Aranella seemed to search his face, then smiled gently.

“I didn’t think I was that obvious,” She said, looking off in the direction Evan had headed. The hill sloped upwards, hidden by scrub brush and rocks, but he was still a visible patch of bright blue tunic and muddy blond hair. She looked back to Roland. “But I suppose you’re right. I do think of him that way.”

“You should tell him.” Roland murmured. “Before you lose the chance.”

Like he had. Shoving violently at the thought, he met Aranella’s eyes. She frowned at him, then slowly nodded.

“…You never did answer my question,” She said, not-so-smoothly changing the topic of discussion. A pang of gratitude loosened his shoulders as she continued, “How _did_ you get into the castle undetected? You’re obviously not one of Mausinger’s lot.”

“Obviously?” He leaned back with a smirk. “You can’t be sure of that. Could be a long con.”

“None of Mausinger’s men would have had the guts to manhandle me like that.” She said flatly. Roland chuckled, then sobered with a shake of his head.

“I wish I could tell you,” He said, surprising himself with how honestly he meant that. “But I don’t have a clue. One minute I was going somewhere, the next I was on the floor in Evan’s rooms.” He snapped his fingers. “Just like that.”

“Just like that, hm?” Aranella quirked an eyebrow. “Sounds a bit like magic if you ask me.”

Magic, or the grip of death? He just couldn’t say. Knowing what he did, having seen what he’d seen in those last seconds…well. He couldn’t rule anything out now. Brush crackled behind him and he turned around. Evan flinched at being caught so close, so obviously listening, but he took a step forward.

“It looked like magic,” He said quietly, “There were runes, and a sphere of light. And…” He looked at Roland, head cocked to the side. “He did appear out of nowhere.”

And then all hell broke loose. Coincidence? There was no such thing. Roland shrugged. 

“If I knew anything, I’d tell you.” He said, “But I’m about as in the dark as you two.” And besides, it wasn’t like he could do anything about it. The skills Aranella had helped him unlock didn’t feel remotely the same as whatever it was that had brought him here. And why to Evan’s room like that? Why not just drop him in the middle of nowhere? So many questions, so little sense. He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter right now. If we’re going to Goldpaw, then you two need to get some rest.” Roland stood up straight, dusting dried mud off his coat. “I’ll take first watch.”

“A-are you sure, Roland?” Evan asked, head tilted. “It’s awfully late, and you must be as tired as we are. Surely you shouldn’t—”

“I’m the one who can fight best.” He said not unkindly. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to pass out on you.”

But Evan might have. As if just talking about how tired he was made Evan’s body realize it, the young boy yawned so wide Roland was sure his jaw had creaked. Aranella chuckled quietly, then she opened her arms to him. Evan beamed and dove in, burrowing in like a kitten. Roland eyed his ears for a moment, amused. Maybe that was an apt description. Aranella turned to him then.

“Wake me in a few hours,” She said sternly, “We’ll take shifts.”

Fat chance of that. Roland inclined his head.

“Alright,” He said to keep her from making a fuss, “but for now you get some sleep.”

She gave him an unimpressed look as if she knew he wouldn’t be as good as his word, but nodded and laid down beside Evan. Roland walked away, leaving them some privacy to talk as he walked up the slope to the little overlook. In the dark it was hard to pick out the mountains and sky rises of stone that dotted the horizon, but it wasn’t hard to find Ding Dong Dell. Smoke still rose from the domed buildings of the city. They must have been still taking it by force. If it had been him leading those people now, if he’d had the manpower—micepower?—to spare, he’d have had the Generals and Admirals start a sweep of the surrounding areas for Evan until he, and all threat he posed to the new monarchy, was gone.

It was clear to Roland that they couldn’t stay here. Come morning, they’d have to leave.

But morning was still hours away. Roland sat, his feet dangling over the edge of a high cliff, to keep watch. The night was still and cold and nearly silent. It was peaceful, with only the wind and the gentle chirp of night birds in the distance for sound, but he was too wired to even think of sleep. With all that had happened in the last day he hadn’t had time to think about what he’d left behind. But now…

He nearly thought himself in circles about it, only to be startled by the buzz and quiet beep of his phone. He scrambled it out of an inside pocket, relieved to see that it was intact after the fall into the depths of the Well. The manufacturer hadn’t been kidding about this thing surviving the end of the world. It still turned on and he narrowed his eyes against the light.

No signal, of course, but what had set off the chirp was the low battery warning. Ten percent and dropping. It was still searching for a signal, actively draining its power supply. He flicked through option menus as fast as he could, but it was a _feature_ of the damned thing and he couldn’t turn it off.

Five percent. The screen dimmed in a last ditch effort to save what little power it had left. He quickly went into the gallery app, waiting for what felt like an eternity for it to load and then—

There. The last picture he had of his family. Alexandra at his side and Trevor between them, the healthiest he’d been in months. They were all smiling, Alex’s blonde hair caught in a summer breeze and Trevor grinning under his worn out campaign hat.

The image blurred as his eyes filled up with tears. He tried to memorize their faces, the glow to Alex’s eyes, the slope of Trevor’s nose—he got it from his grandmother, of all people—and even his own, aged face. Then, with a final, depressive little buzz, it all went black. He clapped a hand to his mouth to keep from sobbing as the phone finally gave up the last bit of power it had left to give. It sat heavy in his hand, more a paperweight than a phone. Letting out a shaky breath, Roland closed his eyes.

This is not the time to fall apart. He needed to look at this logically, not fall into despair. Even if the circumstances seemed horrible, he had to keep moving. Shifting the pieces in his mind, he weighed his options.

Option one: this was all some kind of dream. The car _had_ been blasted back along the bridge, after all. Maybe he’d hit his head and this was all just some elaborate hallucination born from too many fairy tales at bedtime. 

Except…it was all too real to be a dream. All the aches and pains of almost fifty years of living were gone, replaced by the ache of well used muscles and a handful of bumps and scrapes. His ribs still ached from being used as a bowling ball the day before. The pre-dawn air was cold

This was not a dream, which left him only one other option.

He was dead. His country, maybe even his world, would have fallen into war by now, and he was dead. Trapped in an afterlife full of problems of it’s own with no way home, no way to know if his family was still alive and—

He clutched the phone so tight the casing creaked. It took an effort to let go, to keep from breaking it. If things were only going to get more complicated, he couldn’t keep it on him; it really would break then. That meant…right. Slipping it into his arms band with a thought, Roland sighed. The only thing he could do now, dead or alive, was keep moving. Obviously there was no way back from this little hideaway. They needed to get out of here, find actual shelter, a doctor.

As plans went, it was wobbly. Maybe even the wobbliest plan he’d ever had. But it was all he had. It was going to have to do.

There was noise from behind him, the shifting of flesh against grass. He turned and looked down the slope, half expecting Aranella to waking up with the rising sun, but it wasn’t her. It was Evan that was sitting up, and Evan that spotted him, got to his feet, and stumbled up the slope to stand at Roland’s side. He sniffled, scrubbing at his face.

“Hey,” Roland said gently, shifting aside to let Evan sit down. “Can’t sleep?”

Evan shook his head as he sat, scrubbing at his face. His cheeks were marked with salt trails and his tail was wrapped tight around his middle. He looked back over his shoulder at Aranella, still asleep, but couldn’t seem to say anything. He didn’t need to.

Nightmares. Roland nodded in understanding and didn’t press. He looked back out over the mountains, the first rays of sunlight just now cresting the peaks in the horizon. It was peaceful here, soft and quiet. Were it not for Aranella’s injury, it’d be easy to stay.

“…You…really are from another world, aren’t you Roland?” Evan asked, pulling him from his thoughts. Roland looked at the young cat-king, then nodded.

“Seems that way.” He leaned his elbows on his knees, leaning into the chilly wind. “There’s nothing like this where I’m from. No Ding Dong Dell, either.”

“Really?” Evan sounded curious. “Then…what’s it like where you’re from?”

A mess. War around the corner, people fighting no matter what he and the others did…he inclined his head. “Well, I guess it’s ahead of this world in some ways, and…behind in others.” And obviously no curses, or mouse people, or boys with real cat ears and tails. 

“You know…Nella used to tell me a story,” Evan said, putting a hand to his chin, “When I was little, she always used to tell me that there was another world, one very closely connected to our own.” He looked back up and smiled. “I’d always imagined it was just a fairy tale, but I suppose there must have been _some_ truth to it.”

Two worlds connected to one another? Roland contemplated it, and what Aranella had said. Magic in a world with sentient bipedal mice wasn’t such a farfetched idea, but magic in _his_ world? And not only that, but magic that could pull people between them? He frowned. There was just so much he didn’t know, so much he didn’t _understand_ …

“I suppose so.” He said finally. Evan shifted beside him.

“…What did you do there?” he asked, then clarified, “In your world, I mean. Were you a soldier?”

“No.” Roland looked back to the rising sun. “I…well, I suppose you could say I was a King, too, in some respects.”

“What?!” Evan stared at him. Without meaning to, Roland smiled.

“Well, a president. It’s kind of the same thing.” Except not really. He shoved the thought down and looked to Evan, who was still staring at him with wide eyes. “Which means I have a little experience when it comes to running a country.”

“Really?” Hope bloomed in Evan’s eyes. “Then perhaps you might be kind enough to share some of it with me?” He tugged at his fingers, tail tip twitching in his lap. “I realize that things may not be quite the same as in your world, but…”

But? Roland tilted his head.

“What exactly are you planning?” He asked. “A quiet life in the mountains might not be such a bad idea, you know.”

“No.” Evan shook his head. “I’ve made up my mind. I promised Nella that I would build a kingdom where everyone can live happily ever after.” He said it fiercely, with such conviction, that for a moment Roland was sure he could pull it off.

“You are, huh?” He smiled a little, though his heart ached at the sight of Evan’s determination. So young, so not ready for this…but here he was. “Good for you. Keep up that attitude. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

Evan’s head snapped up to him. “We?”

“Sure.” Roland looked back out to the rising sun. “It…may be a while before I can find any way home,” If at all, but he was trying not to think of it that way. Something had brought him here. Something could send him back. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t help you out in the meantime.”

“I…” Evan sniffed, then took a deep breath. “Thank you, Roland.”

“Yeah.”

In the distance, the sun rose over the mountains. Everything was light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And apparently the angst train is leaving the station earlier than expected. Whoops. /shrugs and casually removes favorite line of dialogue.
> 
> Also yes; Nella and Evan would have their “I’ve come to think of you as my son/mother” talk whilst trying to get to sleep. Roland’s just too polite to listen in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ally, and an old plan.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Roland asked, watching as Nella stood up. She was leaning heavily against the stone wall of their hideaway, adjusting a large wooden branch beneath her arm as a makeshift crutch. Evan had found it for her not long after sunrise, though it was still rough looking and couldn’t have been comfortable. 

“Quite sure. I won’t slow you two down any more than absolutely necessary,” She said sternly, causing Evan to instinctively lean back. Oh, no. When Nella took that tone, there was trouble coming. Roland didn’t seem to realize that. “And I’ve had quite enough of being carted about like a sack, thank you very much.”

Or maybe he did realize it, because Roland just nodded.

“Well,” he said, “Alright. But take it easy. If things get too rough, say something.” He turned to Evan. “That goes for you, too. I take it you’re not used to all this running around.”

“Well…” Evan grimaced. He had his things, including his practice sword, but Roland wasn’t wrong. Magic lessons with Nella and sword forms with Knight Pouncey couldn’t keep up with the outside world. Not right away at least. He chuckled sheepishly. “All right. I will.”

“Good.” Roland said with another nod. “Let’s get moving. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover.”

And nothing to really do it with, Evan tried not to think. Cloudcoil Canyon was a good two or three days away in clear weather and with easy roads, all the books he’d read had said, but this is the outside world, not the books in his library. The sun was warm in the spring breeze that was filled with scents of greenery and life all around, the hills stretching on for miles. If they’d had a convoy, maybe they could have done it in a day or less.

But just the three of them, alone and on foot? Evan flattened his ears and grimaced as they left the Hollow. He’d read stories like this, of struggling heroes overcoming great obstacles on their quests and still succeeding…but he didn’t really feel much like a hero. And this wasn’t some story, this was real. Did they even really stand a chance? Was it worth going all the way to the Canyon and _hoping_ there was a Kingmaker there?

He just didn’t know. 

“Are you alright, Evan?” Nella asked quietly, startling him from his thoughts. He looked up at her, surprised to see how far behind them the Hollow actually was. Had they really walked that much in so little…time. Oh. He blinked and looked to the sky; it had been early morning when they’d set out, but now it was much closer to noon. “You’ve been quiet for a while now.”

Completely lost in his thoughts. Evan laughed sheepishly, adjusting the clasp of his cloak.

“I’m fine, Nella,” He said though he didn’t really feel that, either. “I was just thinking. What if there isn’t a Kingmaker in the Cradle? What’ll we do then?”

“I suppose we’ll just have to improvise from there,” Nella said with a pensive expression on her face that quickly faded into a soothing smile. “But I wouldn’t worry. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

He wished he had her confidence. Still he smiled back at her, then turned as something screeched in the distance. Just ahead of them, Roland had crested a hill and stopped, hands on his hips. Evan trotted the few steps to catch up and gasped.

“Oh my!”

Down on the other side of the hill, a woman was running about in odd, uneven circles. This in itself would have been an odd sight, but when one added the little white creatures panicking at her heels and the monster harrying them all to the mix, well, it wasn’t something you’d seen every day. Evan pinned his ears back, studying the monster. It was airborne, looked slightly reptilian, and was covered in green scales with a shock of red fur running from its head to its back.

It was also carrying an axe, which it was brandishing at the woman as she tried to get away, yelling at it with every breath she had to spare. 

“That’s a Wyvern,” Nella said as she came up on Evan’s other side, slightly out of breath. “But what’s it doing here? They don’t normally come this far south.”

“One more reason to help her out,” Roland said. His arms band gleamed in the sunlight as he said, “Wait here.”

Charging down the hill with no other explanation, Roland called his sword and leapt into the fray. The Wyvern turned on him instead, giving a harsh cry and abandoning the woman from where she’d fallen to the ground. Evan rocked on his heels, watching. He hadn’t really paid much attention to Roland when they’d been trying to escape from the Well, too afraid to watch the fighting, but now…

He’d said he was a President, but Evan still thought he’d been a soldier before all of that. He fought too well to be anything but. At least until the Wyvern soared out of reach, anyway! Evan hissed as it dive-bombed Roland, sending him stumbling to the ground.

“Use your pistol!” Nella shouted down to him, “Shoot it down!” She threw up her free hand a moment later when Roland dove out of the way rather than end up sliced. Evan bounced from foot to foot, heart racing. He had to do something! He took a step forward and then stopped dead in his tracks. The little white creatures had jumped into battle as well! They piled onto the Wyvern as it swooped low, distracting it. If Roland could see them he gave no sign, but he didn’t waste his chance, either. Before Evan could get past halfway down the hill, Roland had leapt into the air and driven the point of his sword down into the Wyvern, pinning it to the ground. Evan flinched at the creature’s death knell.

It had to be done, he knew, but…he shook himself off. Roland stepped off the creature’s body and pulled his sword free. Two of the little white creatures were still clinging to its body, the rest having fallen off on its wild, bucking flight, and they stared up at Roland. He almost seemed to stare back at them, squinting, then shook his head and turned to the woman.

“Are you alright?” He asked her, dismissing his sword. Two of the little white creatures clung to her skirts, staring up at Evan as he trotted closer. She looked down at them, then at Evan, and smiled knowingly. It quickly disappeared, however, as she turned back to Roland.

“Oh me, oh my,” She sighed, dusting herself off. “That certainly was a close one, and make no mistake about it! I don’t know what I’d have done if you all hadn’t shown up.” She raised an arm to wave at Nella, picking her way down the hill. The woman smiled, then turned back to Evan and Roland. “I’m Martha, by the way. Auntie Martha for those I’ve taken a shine to, and I dare say I’ve taken a right shine to the three of you!”

Roland blinked at this friendly display, and Evan had to smother his giggles. Were people just not this friendly in his world? That would be a shame. But them, maybe he just wasn’t used to people as friendly as Auntie Martha seemed to be.

“Roland,” he finally said with a slight shake of his head, “This is Evan and Aranella.”

“Pleasure to meet you—oh my!” Auntie Martha startled as Nella came up to stand beside Evan, “Dearie, your leg!”

Nella smiled tightly. “It’s not quite as bad as it looks,” She said, “Though it’s left me a bit slower than I’d have liked. My apologies for not being able to help in the fight, Roland.”

Roland shook his head, but before he could speak Auntie Martha had taken over again.

“My house is just over by here,” She said, turning to gesture to a little cottage nestled into another hill, “You come and rest for a spell and let me see if I can do a thing or two about that.”

It was clear even to Evan that Auntie Martha wasn’t about to take no for an answer. With all the presence of one of the army commanders, she marched the three exhausted travelers to her home and bustled them in out of the sun. Evan had to swallow back a joyously startled cry: there were more of the little creatures all over the inside! And not just the white ones, but ones of various colors and sizes too! They all turned as the group entered and several bounced towards them with little cries of their own, gathering around Evan’s feet.

“Here we are,” Auntie Martha said, patting Evan on the shoulder and winking as he looked up at her, “It’s not much, but it’s home. Make yourselves comfortable.”

“It’s very nice, Miss Martha,” Nella said, her makeshift crutch nearly slipping on the worn stone floor. “Thank you for letting us rest a bit.”

“Auntie Martha, dearie,” Auntie Martha corrected, walking into her cottage. It was tiny, Evan realized, the entire place barely the size of his quarters in Ding Dong Dell Castle, but it felt…warmer somehow. It was two levels, full of plants in scattered pots. Up a small flight of stairs was a low wooden table with stools. Scattered pots and plates were strewn across the table, and not too far away from that was a firepit with a pot hanging over the cheerily crackling blaze that she made her way towards. “Now have a seat and let me take a look at that leg.”

Nella grimaced, but before Evan could move Roland had stepped up beside her, silently offering her an arm to lean on. With a tight smile she let him help her to the table, Evan trailing in their wake. Auntie Martha soon returned with a pot of steaming water, three cloths hanging over the edge. Gently, she picked up Nella’s leg and lay her foot in her lap; Nella hissed at the light touch, causing Evan’s ears to pin back. It still hurt her. Auntie Martha clucked her tongue.

“Goodness,” She said, “I ain’t ever seen a mark quite like this before…” With more calm than Evan would have thought possible given how it twisted and writhed, Auntie Martha watched the mark for a long moment. Then she looked up at Nella. “Backlash?”

“Wrong end of dark magic,” Nella replied with another grimace. “I’m certain a doctor or dispeller could do something about it, though I’m not as certain where to find one.”

“Well there’s Ding Dong Dell,” Auntie Martha replied, then stopped as all three of her new companions grimaced. “Something I said?”

“It’s a long story,” Roland replied, taking off his coat. Evan fiddled with his cape and looked away. “But the short version is we can’t go back to town. Is there any other dispeller you know about?”

“Well, there’s Goldpaw and I’d reckon they’d have one of them, but you lot won’t be headed there.” Auntie Martha shook her head sternly,. “I’ve got some herbs that’ll help with the pain. Hold still, love.”

Reaching into a pocket on her apron, Auntie Martha pulled out a small pouch and dumped its contents into the water. A heavy yet pleasant herbal scent filled the air as Auntie Martha took one of the cloths from the edge of the pot, dunking it into the steaming water. Though it was hot enough to turn her hands pink, she soaked the cloth for a few moments, wrung out the excess water, and then gently wrapped it around Nella’s leg.

Almost immediately, the lines on Nella’s face began to ease. The cold that had gripped Evan’s heart for the past few days let go as he watched her lean back against the table with a heavy sigh. Auntie Martha smiled, gently shifting Nella’s leg to a stool.

“We’ll just let that soak for a bit,” She said, “Now, are any of you hungry? I’ve got plenty of good corn stew all ready to eat!”

“Yes please!” Evan said before he could stop himself. His stomach growled loudly in response, and behind him Roland huffed softly. Evan turned with a pout; he hadn’t eaten since breakfast the day before! Of course he was hungry! Nella smiled and opened her eyes.

“It has been a while since we had anything to eat,” She said in what Evan found to be the biggest understatement of the month, “That would be very nice, thank you.”

Moments later, Evan found himself tucking in to a bowl of thick corn stew, barely remembering to say thank you and even less still remembering his years of etiquette lessons and how to eat properly. Roland and Nella exchanged an amused glance over his head, but Auntie Martha outright laughed. 

"Goodness! You poor dears must be starvin'! Help yourselves! There's plenty more where that came from."

This time, Evan didn’t forget his manners. The four of them sat at Auntie Martha’s table and enjoyed their meal, too busy eating to really speak. As they ate from the simple wooden bowls, Evan kept catching glimpses of the little creatures padding around the cottage, flickers of bright colors as the creatures avoided the group. More than once, he saw Roland look in the direction of where a creature was looking _at_ him, but he never seemed to be able to really see them. Why was that, Evan wondered. Did it have something to being from another world? If it was, did that mean Nella could see them?

He glanced at her, but her eyes were only on her food even as several of the little things stared at her leg, bright spots of color against the humble stone floor.

No, he thought. She couldn’t see them either. He frowned around his spoon. If he got the chance, he’d have to ask Auntie Martha what they were and what made a person be able to see them. Asking now while Nella and Roland were the room seemed the…not so smart idea.

When the meal came to a close, Roland stood up and began to gather up the bowls.

“Martha—”

“Auntie Martha, dear.”

“Auntie Martha,” Roland corrected himself with an odd grimace, “why did you say we wouldn’t be going to Goldpaw?”

Auntie Martha blinked at him, then shook her head.

“Well, you see, Goldpaw is in the Calmlands, and you’d have to pass through the Heartlands to get there. Now, that usually ain’t a problem at this time of year, but…”

“But?” Nella leaned on the table, frowning. “I realize it’s a long journey, but with adequate preparations…”

“Oh, aye, but do those adequate preparations prepare you for sky pirates?” Auntie Martha asked with a frown. Nella leaned back as Evan jerked his head up. Roland stopped, mid-reach for a bowl.

“Sky pirates?” The three of them asked in unison. Auntie Martha nodded, frowning deeply.

“Aye. The most miserable lot of the buggers took root up in Cloudcoil Canyon, and you’d have to go right past ‘em to reach the Heartlands! No.” She shook her head, “No, it’s best to wait out the fuss in Ding Dong Dell and try for the healers there, dears.”

An awkward silence fell over the room. Evan stared at the table, tracing a knot in the wood with one finger. 

“…We can’t go back.” He said finally, quietly. “We…I…”

“We worked in the Castle,” Roland said easily, startling Evan into looking up. It wasn’t a complete lie, but… “Chancellor Mausinger staged a coup yesterday. It was leave or die, and I don’t think they’ll be happy to see us back.”

Auntie Martha’s eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. “So all that hubble and bubble was a coup, was it? Blessed spirits…” She shook her head with a frown. “Always thought those royals were a bit of a bunch, but to do such a thing…how old was that new king of theirs?”

“Twelve years old.” Nella said gently. Evan looked back at the table, his stomach flipping. Suddenly the corn stew was no longer so pleasant. “Mausinger betrayed him. Betrayed all of us.”

“Leavin’ you with no home and no way but forward.” Auntie Martha sighed. “Aye. Still,” She looked up at Roland, who had gone to the little washtub beside the firepit and rolled up his sleeves to begin cleaning the bowls. “It’s one risky chance you’d be taking. Are you sure it’s worth it?”

“We don’t have a choice,” Evan said, swallowing hard. He took a deep breath and looked up. “We have to go.”

“Have to, dearie?” Auntie Martha asked him with an odd look on her face, “Absolutely positively have to?”

Evan clenched his fists into the material of his trousers. “Absolutely positively yes.” And not only because they needed to get Nella to a proper healer, though that was his utmost priority, but because he needed to prove that he could still rule. Maybe only to himself, but at the very least he had to try. “It doesn’t matter if it’s pirates or monsters. We need to get through the canyon even if that means clearing a way by hand.”

Even if he wasn’t quite sure he was strong enough to do that himself. For a long moment, silence filled the cottage. Auntie Martha looked Evan up and down as if she was searching for something in his bearing or posture, but if she found it he couldn’t tell. Slowly, she sat back.

“Well then.” She said, “I can see I won’t be the one to change your minds. Alright.” She stood up. “But at least stay the night. It’s quite a journey and you’ll need some supplies before settin’ off that way.”

“We don’t want to impose—”

Auntie Martha cut Nella off with a wave of her hand. “Don’t be silly, love. Do you see anyone else around here? What use have I got for traveling herbs and the like? Let me gather the stuff.” Rising from her stool she padded off into a door Evan hadn’t noticed, the little creatures trailing after her like ducklings. “Have yourselves some more stew!”

The door clicked shut behind her. All three of them exchanged glances, then sighed. Evan almost groaned.

Somehow this was turning out to be a lot more complicated than he’d ever thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan being able to clearly see the Higgledies while Roland and Nella can’t will be addressed later. :3 everything has a reason, I promise!
> 
> Also relevant travel lengths! On foot or by ship, respectively. Once the party gets the Zippelin, these are cut _massively_ ; the wonders of air travel!
> 
> Dell/Martha’s Cottage to Cloudcoil Canyon - Three days  
> Canyon Exit to Evermore: One week.  
> Evermore to Forest of Niall: One Week  
> Forest of Niall to Goldpaw: One Week  
> Evermore to Hydropolis: Two weeks average, not accounting for good or bad weather.  
> Hydropolis to Abyss: One Day  
> Evermore to Broadleaf: Four Weeks sea travel average, one day on foot.  
> Evermore to Nazcaa: Four days in fair winds.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloudcoil Canyon, Roland decided, was not a place he’d ever want to revisit. A far cry from the pleasant breeze and warm sunshine of the Rolling Hills, it was a twisted maze of naturally formed corridors baking in the midday sun. Since they’d left her behind at Martha’s—much to her protest—there was no need to keep a slow pace for Aranella’s sake. What would have been a three day journey turned into a day and half.

Somehow, Roland doubted they’d have that sort of energy on the return trip. Martha’s supplies had gotten them this far, but it was a long hard trek. To do it in reverse, then find a way to drag Aranella through to reach the Heartlands…he wasn’t looking forward to it. Nor was he looking forward to what lay ahead of them. The trek through the canyon had been long and full of a dry, sandy wind, but not a single Sky Pirate to be found as they’d made their way. It was all too quiet, and Roland had seen enough movies in his actually younger days to know that was a bad sign. 

Alarm bells were ringing in his head as he and Evan walked down a sharp slope of stone and to the water’s edge. This had all been too easy. Even the local wildlife had been less of a problem than he’d been expected for Evan. The boy was a quick learner full of desperate need, and that need kept him moving forward with only a few pointers and some gentle guidance. He was making such quick progress that in spite of the alarm bells ringing in his head, Roland nearly considered going back for Aranella right then and there. But it was those alarm bells and the sinking feeling in his gut, the certainty that this was a trap, that kept him from voicing that idea. 

Evan didn’t seem to notice. As they reached the bottom, he took a deep breath of the salty air then pointed on ahead and shouted, “Look!”

There was a boat there, floating gently in the lapping tide. Evan ran off towards it before Roland could stop him, leaving him little choice but to follow after. He may not have had any real paranoia, Roland thought, but he made up for it in spades with enthusiasm. Hopefully that wouldn’t catch up with him. 

As they drew near, Roland took in the boat. It was small, barely large enough for three, and carved out of some kind of light wood. Even he could tell it was a sailboat, the sail rolled up at the top of the mast. Roland grimaced; he didn’t know the first thing about sailing.

“Do you know how to use this thing?” He asked Evan. The young cat-king just grinned.

“No. But it should be easy enough,” He said, heaving himself into it. The moment his hands clasped wood, something a little like static crackled down the sides of the boat, tiny bolts of almost-electricity that made the hair on the back of Roland’s neck stand up. It carried the same odd fizz at the back of his tongue that Nella’s spell had, too, like a fresh glass of cold soda on a hot summer day.

“Magic?” He asked, looking up at the sail that unfurled itself in the wind. Evan grinned.

“Yes.” He said as he sat, righting his cape, “Of course would be rulers would need a way to reach the Cradle no matter where they came from. I can’t believe I didn’t think there would be something here to begin with.”

“Not like there was reason to think there’d be something.” Roland shook his head, stepping into the boat. As soon as he’d sat down, the wind began to push it away from the shore. He turned to watch the stone disappear behind them. Hopefully this thing would work in reverse. He turned back to Evan. “So, once we get to the Cradle, what happens?”

Evan tilted his head. “I’m not entirely certain, actually. In all the stories I’ve read, there’s a trial to undertake before a Kingmaker will accept a bond with their ruler, but apparently they can be very different?” He shrugged helplessly. “I might have to answer three questions, or best it in combat, or any manner of trial.”

“And I’m guessing you can’t have help.”

“Well," Evan shook his head, "It's a test to see who is worthy of becoming King."

“A test you can’t say you passed on your own if I’m there with you.” Roland said. It made an alarming amount of sense given everything else he’d seen in this world already, but at the same time he didn’t like it. Didn’t like it one bit. No matter how fast he was learning, Evan still tired easily from swinging his sword. It was just too big for him, and his magic was little better. So to send him off on his own into the unknown with just that? Roland’s stomach clenched at the thought. Quietly, he sighed and looked at his charge. “You think you’re ready for this?”

“Well…” Evan hesitated. A hand came to rest just above his heart as he thought about it, then shrugged again. “I suppose I have to be.” He lowered his hands to his lap and stared at them. “If I’m not, then…”

Then he’d never be King. Finding himself wishing for the democratic elections of his world, Roland shrugged slightly. Water rushed past them as the sailboat sailed on, seabirds wheeling overhead.

“We’ll find out soon enough.”

Very soon indeed. In the distance, the island that had to be the Cradle was drawing near. Evan turned around and leaned on the mast, cape and hair blowing in the wind, to watch the island approach. Roland leaned back and took a moment to catch his breath. Had he really only been here for three days? It felt like a lifetime already. How long would he be here? Was there even a way back to be looking for?

Roland shook his head to dislodge the thought. He couldn’t go down that road, not yet. Right now he had to focus on what was ahead of him, and that was the Cradle. It was clearer now, a towering spire on a lone little island in the rapidly closing distance. They’d be there in a few minutes at this rate, a detail he was glad for. The sooner this was done, the sooner they could leave the canyon. Hopefully before they got jumped by something or someone.

Before too long, the little sea journey came to an end. There was no dock here, but the little boat came to a stop all on its own. Evan jumped from the boat to the shore and shielded his eyes against the sun. Roland stepped onto the stone and squinted.

“That is a lot of stairs.” He whistled lowly, not bothering to count them. The Cradle—or what he assumed was the Cradle—was at the top over a very tall hill. Or maybe cliff would have been more appropriate; were it not for the dozens of stairs connecting their landing zone to the top, the only way up there would have been a nearly sheer climb.

“The Cradle is up at the top,” Evan said with a grimace. He lowered his hands and squared his shoulders. “Let’s go.”

Fifteen minutes of climbing stairs later, they were both regretting that decision a little bit. Stepping into the Cradle with its cool shadows was as much a blessing as the high chilly wind outside, but as they stepped inside the narrow corridor, sconces along either wall flared to life with pinkish colored flames. Roland eyed one, then turned to a still flushed Evan.

“So, this is where we get our Kingmaker?”

“Yes,” Evan swallowed hard, adjusting his cape, “Provided we can prove ourselves worthy.”

And there was the rub, Roland thought. What made a person worthy of a kingmaker? King as a title could be inherited by blood alone, but a Kingmaker? He just didn’t know. With a quiet yet deep breath, he padded on ahead. More sconces flared to life as he and Evan drew near, lighting their path to a slightly larger round chamber. Hanging bowls of that same pink fire cast everything in rose and magenta, but the chamber was relatively empty. Cold stone tapped beneath Roland’s boots as he came to a stop; was the Kingmaker just supposed to appear from nowhere if someone worthy entered the chamber? Or was there something more to this than that? He took another look around the chamber. Two bowls hanging on long chains from a gilded ceiling supported by glimmering pillars and—ah. There.

At the back of the chamber, there was a statue of a vaguely snakelike figure spiraling upwards around a dark sphere. At the base of the statue was a pedestal carved with symbols Roland couldn’t read. Was that the language of this world? They spoke the same language he did, but writing…that would be another story. One he’d have to do deal with later. For now, he watched as Evan approached the pedestal.

“What’s this…” He asked, reaching out with one hand to touch the carved stone. The second his fingers touched it, the carvings sprang to life with a bright green glow. Evan jumped back and nearly out of his skin in the next moment, as the eyes of the statue flared that same color.

 **Wanderer!** A voice suddenly echoed through the chamber, making Roland startle. He looked up to the statue as a voice that rumbled like a rockslide continued, **Seekest to prove thyself a King?!**

Talking statues? Roland groaned softly. What next? Dragons?

Evan gulped for air, hand above his heart and tail fluffed up to twice its usual size. That must have been one of the startles of his young life, but he was doing a pretty impressive job of staying in control of himself. With a final deep breath, he looked up at the statue firmly.

“I do,” He said, “My name is Evan Pettiwhisker, of the House of Tildrum. I have come to make a pact with one of the great Guardians!”

For a moment, the statue was silent. It was almost seeming to consider Evan’s words before it spoke again.

**Very well. Then the trials of knowledge and courage await you.**

Light flared up behind the pair. They both turned in time to see a glowing blue symbol appear on the floor in the center of the room; Roland cocked his head to the side. Magic. Of course there’d be more magic. The question was, where would it send them?

 **Leave thy companion behind thee, and go forth.** The statue boomed, **The time to prove thy worth has come, Evan Pettiwhisker of the House of Tildrum.**

Evan hesitated for a moment. He frowned deeply, brow furrowed and hand still held over his heart. Roland saw his fingers digging into the material of his cape, his tail winding around his waist. Poor kid. This would probably be the first time he’d been really on his own in a long time…if ever. And wasn’t that a thought? Going off into the world without help or backup at twelve years old….Roland shook his head.

“You’ll be fine,” He said firmly, and oddly enough found himself believing that. “You can do this.”

Evan looked at him, then smiled faintly.

“Thank you, Roland,” He said quietly, “I’ll try not to keep you waiting for too long.”

He stepped forward into the light with his eyes closed, but as it grew brighter, Roland had to force himself to not try and follow after. Evan would be fine, he told himself. He could do this. It must have been the father in him that didn’t want him to go off on his own…but eventually, every child had to go off on their own. Now it was Evan’s turn. Still…

“Hey, Evan.” Roland smiled gently when the boy turned his head. “Good luck.”

Evan’s smile disappeared in a flash of light, and Roland was alone.

But not, it seemed, for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One burning question I had was if the Pirates didn’t show up when they did, how in the world were Evan and Roland meant to get to the Cradle in canon? It’s on a freaking _island_ and it’s not like either of them’s got a boat in their arms bands. Though we’re warned about the Pirates as a threat (thanks Auntie!) it’s still a little forced to have them be the _only_ way to get to the Cradle at that point in time.
> 
> Hence, magical sailboat! ….Yeah yeah it’s a little Deus Ex Machina’y but I’m mixing things up a bit. ANd don’t worry; we’ll be getting the Pirates in here at some point or another. I have _plans_ for that lot.


	5. Chapter 5

The Trial of Knowledge turned out to be fairly simple, if perhaps a bit more complicated in design than Evan had anticipated. It helped that he’d heard the story of Oliver and his companions so many times. It had been a favorite while he was growing up, and Nella did the most wonderful character voices most of the time. He’d smiled at the thought of her rather…lackluster attempt at Mr. Drippy’s accent; she hadn’t really liked that one all that much.

The Trial of Courage, however, was proving to be a bit more difficult! The floating arena wouldn’t have been a problem, but the creature it held…that was the issue. It was massive, towering over Evan’s head, and wider than if he’d managed to stand three of himself side by side. And, perhaps worst of all, it was angry! Evan cried out as it ripped up a piece of the gilded floor and sent it flying, forcing him to scramble away or be flattened.

Trial of Courage? Try Trial of Not Getting Killed! 

He spun on his heel and cast another Fireball into the creature’s massive barrel chest, but just like the five before it, this only seemed to make it even angrier. It leapt high into the air and came down hard, seeming to rattle the entire Arena. Evan lost his footing and cried out as he fell onto his face, slamming his chin into the floor and nearly biting his tongue. His hair fell into his eyes, sticking to his sweaty face, and he swore his bruises had bruises! He wanted to curl up in a ball and just stay there! He just wasn’t ready for this sort of fighting! He needed help!

But there was no one here to help him. It was just him and the sword clenched in his hand, held so tight his hand hurt. 

**Does thou seek respite?** The voice from the statue echoed in his mind, **Will thou forfeit the Trial?**

Forfeit? Forcing himself to his hands and knees, Evan swallowed hard. He thought back to Nella, hugging him tight and sending him off despite her obvious concern, her leg wounded to protect him. And he thought of Roland, too, who still smelled of tears even as he tried to smile and bolster Evan in his own quiet way. How they both had helped him with seemingly no thought to the cost to their own lives.

What sort of King would he ever be if he kept needing others to fight his battles for him? Kept needing them to protect him?

Struggling to his feet, Evan glared up at the creature that was bearing down on him.

“I won’t run away,” He snarled, “I can’t let them down!”

With a loud shout Evan leapt forward and lunged at the creature. In the chaos he struggled to remember Knight Pouncey’s lessons on form, struggled to remember Roland’s pointers on force, but in the end all he had was instinct and fear. The world fell into a blur of slashes and tumbles out of harm’s way as the creature thumped and thudded after him. It was so much bigger than he was, and so much _slower_

His speed was his only advantage. Darting around the thing he sliced, trying desperately to just stay out of reach and then—it worked. The creature let out a horrible roar and toppled onto its front. Heaving for breath, hands hurting with how hard he was holding his sword, he stared at the thing. Was that it? Was it over? He took a careful step forward and poked it with the tip of his sword.

It disappeared with a flash of blue light and he jumped back. Heels slipping out from beneath him he tumbled onto his hind end with a thud and a hiss of pain, sword clattering to the ground at his side. Still gasping for air, Evan couldn’t stop the hysterical little laugh that escaped him. He’d done it! He’d actually done it!

It was over.

Finally able to catch his breath, Evan brushed sweat-stuck hair off of his face and clambered to his feet. Dismissing his sword back into his band-space, he looked around. What now?

The answer came in another flash of light right behind him. Evan jumped with a startled yowl, tail fluffed up, but all that had appeared was the statue from the Cradle. It seemed to stare back at him with glowing green eyes, but it was just a statue. It couldn’t hurt him. He lay a hand to his heart and sighed again. 

**Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum,** It boomed at him as the sphere the statue was wrapped around beginning to glow a bright, sky blue., **Thou has proven thyself worthy. A Kingmaker shall be thine.**

The gilded floor beneath Evan’s feet began to glow. He leapt back as the same blue light that had transported him to the first Trial spread across the floor in a massive magical sigil, then had to shield his eyes as it flared to life. Like staring at the sun it was so bright that it hurt to look at. He could hear the thrum of power, feel it vibrate beneath his feet, but by the time he could open his eyes, it was over. From above, something screamed. Evan jumped back as a little yellow and red creature landed flat on its face in front of him, then leapt to its feet.

“Ta-da!” It shouted, arms spread wide like it had just pulled off an incredible landing. Evan stared. The creature looked almost like a child’s toy and was a far cry from the dignified presence of Oakenhart, or even the looming figures that he’d read about other kingdoms having. Two beady black eyes blinked back at him, and the little creature planted both hands on where its hips would be…if it hadn’t looked like a spiky lump. “Speechless, are ye?”

“Uhm.” Evan said smartly. He blinked again. “Are…are you my Kingmaker?”

“Am I youer Kingmaker, he asks!” The little creature scoffed, “Cor, but don’t you know how to hurt a bloke’s feelings!”

Oh dear. This…this wasn’t how he’d wanted to start things off. Maybe all Kingmakers just started off this small? It wasn’t like he’d seen Oakenhart when it was little! “Oh—I’m sorry,” Evan said with a sheepish grimace. “That was rather rude of me. I am Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sunshine!” The little creature returned, no longer seeming so angry, “Name’s Lofty, and you having me ‘round means you can rule over a realm of your very own, Evan lad!”

“Thank you, Lofty,” Evan said with a quiet sigh. Thank goodness. He really _had_ managed to pass the Trials! “And I’m sorry if I seemed at all ungrateful. I was just expecting someone perhaps a bit…grander…” Bigger for sure. Lofty stumbled back with a hand over his chest.

“Cor, stab me in the heart, why don’t ye! The nerve.” Lofty shook his head, which had the effect of shaking his entire body. “I’ll have you know that I can look very grand indeed when I’ve a mind to!” 

Evan opened his mouth—

“Er, not at the moment, like,” Lofty said in a rush. “But—anyway!” He planted his hands on his hips again. “It’s time to make ouer bond official! Ya got anything on ya to swear a pact over?”

“Anything?” Evan asked. He had his sword, and his wand, but they were both a bit, well…dirty was probably an understatement.

“Aye, anything!” Lofty answered. “But it’ll become a precious treasure of youer kingdom, so don’t go givin’ me anything caked with monster blood, ya ‘ear?”

Well that cut out nearly everything he had! Evan scrambled for something he could use, but all he had in his arms band was some Soreaway, a couple of Sixth Censors that Auntie Martha had made sure he’d take and-oh!

“Then how about this?” He asked, pulling out a sturdy stick from his band-space. One of the little creatures in Auntie Martha’s cottage had handed it to him before he and Roland had set out that morning, though at the time he hadn’t been sure why and there had been no chance to ask. Now, though... “I have this stick.”

“Tidy!” Lofty reached out with one hand, “Now let’s—hang on, hang on!” He withdrew his hand and spoke loudly to himself for a moment, “A stick? He wants to make a sacred pact over a flippin’ stick?” He gave Evan a look. “Youer a one, you are.”

“Well, I—”

“Well it can’t be helped, I s’pose. Least it looks like a nice sturdy one.” Lofty said with a sigh. He took a pace forward as Evan went down to his knee, holding it out so Lofty could examine it if he wanted to. “Aye, and with just a touch of magic. It’ll do.”

Magic? Evan opened his mouth again—

“Okay, yur goes! Hold up the royal…er, twig.” 

Already? Trying to remember what all his books had said about the pacts between ruler and kingmaker, Evan closed his eyes and held the stick between them. He was supposed to offer his magic to the kingmaker, he thought, in exchange for a little bit of the creature’s life-force. This would bind them together until his death, whenever that was. Calling up magic was simple enough, at least, and warmth flowed through his veins. He took deep, steady breaths, feeling it flow up his arms and into the stick in his hand. The clear water smell of his magic permeated the air, washing away the salty-sour scent of his sweat.

“There’s beautiful!” Lofty said, nearly startling Evan out of his concentration. “Righto! My turn!”

More magic. With the scent of a coming thunderstorm, a bit of chill flowed back through Evan’s hands. As it touched his magic, the chill became a fiery heat, one that sank into his bones, one that felt like it had always belonged there. Was this a Kingsbond? Was this how his Father had felt when he’d bonded to Oakenhart? The thought stuck as a heavy wind started up around the pair of them, but just as suddenly as it came—it was gone.

“And that’s us joined forever!” Lofty cheered. Evan opened his eyes to see the little kingmaker bouncing around, but the feeling of Lofty’s magic hadn’t faded away. It settled into his chest, somewhere beside his heart. Evan smiled softly, eyes burning. He’d done it. He’d managed to forge a bond with a Kingmaker. He had the right to rule.

Now, he just needed a country. Evan rose to his feet.

“I now pronounce us King and Kingmaker!” Lofty set himself standing straight, or at least as straight as a creature with his size and shape could stand, and said, “May the Kingsbond that now binds us remain thick and lustrous till death do us part!”

Evan beamed. “I know it will!” he said, then paused for a moment, “…though I suppose it would help if we had a proper kingdom to rule, didn’t it?”

Lofty blinked, then stumbled backwards, arms pinwheeling. “Ya mean you en’t got so much as a township? Flip, mun! Then there’s no time to waste! Let’s go!”

Evan didn’t have time to ask what Lofty meant. Between one blink and the next, the same blue light that had brought him here overtook the pair of them, dropping them back into the Cradle without fanfare. When the light cleared, Evan jumped backwards in alarm.

"Roland!" Evan shouted.

From where he sat on his knees, hands clamped in wooden shackles, Roland sighed heavily. There was a bruise on his temple and his ponytail had come loose. Behind him, two men raised crossbows at Evan and Lofty. One of them quirked his head and smirked.

"Well now," He said in a country drawl, "How very nice to meet you, your Majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger intentional and I refuse to apologize.
> 
> Also nice and sturdy, with just a touch of magic, huh?? :3 Who had that before, I wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

Night had fallen by the time that the group had made it back to the Canyon. The day’s heat was gone now, replaced by an almost unearthly chill as their captors marched Evan and Roland through the same tunnels they’d passed through only hours before. Evan tried to convince himself it was that chill that made him shiver, but he knew better than that. 

“Where was everyone before all of this?” Roland asked in annoyance. When Evan had reappeared, the two pirates had all but forced the young King to stand down or find Roland shot full of holes. It was clear to Evan that Roland hadn’t liked that threat one bit, nor had he liked that they’d clapped Evan in shackles as well, claiming that he and Roland had trespassed on on sovereign pirate territory and now had to face the Boss to pay for their crimes. Roland had not been amused then, and he wasn’t amused now. He looked, Evan thought, to be about a step away from hitting someone despite the visible wobble to his step. The thin pirate who walked behind him poked him in the shoulder with his still loaded crossbow.

“Watchin’ you, of course,” He said, holding a torch up with one hand. He gestured with the flame, causing Evan to lean back. “No one treks through sky pirate land without getting watched.”

“Then why not just take us captive before all of this?” Roland shot back. “Seems like an awful lot of work to cart us back when you could have stopped us from going in the first place.”

The pirates didn’t have an answer for that, or at least didn’t have one that went beyond a growl of their own. The one marching Roland along gave him a hard shove and he stumbled, nearly losing his footing. They’d hit him hard enough to bruise, Evan thought. It was a testament to Roland’s will that he was on his feet at all and not like Lofty.

Well, mostly like Lofty. Evan didn’t think Roland had it in him to _shout_ that much. Lofty had been stuffed into a sack and tossed over the shoulder of the larger pirate, who completely ignored the kingmaker no matter how he twisted or what he shouted. With a quiet snarl, Evan twisted his hands. His small size meant that the shackles were just a little bit loose. If he could just get free, then—

“Oi!” The thin pirate shouted, having seen what he was doing, “ye want your friend to be a pincushion?” He poked Roland again, causing the man to growl under his breath, “We only need ye for the bounty, Your Majesty.”

Evan swallowed hard and stilled his hands. As soon as they had spotted Lofty, the two pirates had known that Evan was no ordinary boy. No ordinary boy would be in the Cradle, with a guard, for any reason. There was a bounty on his head straight from the coffers of Ding Dong Dell and these two intended to collect on it. 

As they exited the twisted cavern, the full moon shone down upon the canyon. They’d walked these pathways in the daylight, but the moon turned them silver and watery. The shadows were deeper now, and while he could see just fine, most Humanfolk just weren’t good at walking in this kind of light.

So he was not surprised when, halfway across a large outcropping of stone overlooking a deep black abyss, Roland stumbled to his knees with a grunt. Not surprised but still concerned, Evan dropped to his knees beside him and tried to help him up. Behind them, one of the pirates made a pensive sound. Their footsteps crunched on the stone as they circled the pair like a couple of vultures.

“Actually,” the thin pirate said slowly, “Wasn’t the bounty for the boy _dead_ or alive?”

“Aye, Khunbish,” the thicker pirate said, hefting the sack that held Lofty higher on his back. Evan jerked his head up and stared at them. Beneath his hands, Roland had gone unnaturally still. “King o’ Dell offered extra for dead.”

“Aye,” Khunbish’s teeth gleamed in the moonlight. “And that aligns just right with the Piratical Aviators code.” He bent down to look Evan in the eye, but there was no care in the gesture. His smile was bared teeth and malice, though there was amusement there as well. Shivering, Evan drew back. “Spyin’ on pirate base is against the rules, it is.”

“We didn’t come here to spy,” Roland interrupted with narrowed eyes, “And all we want to do is walk out of here.”

Khunbish snorted. “Don’t be tryin’ to full us with your wheedlin’ words, swab.” He spat, standing up straight. “Ye committed a crime, and now ye’ve got the price to pay. The price for such a heinous crime…” The pair of them adjusted their crossbows, taking aim. “Is death.”

A lot happened in the next two seconds. The crossbow bolts gleamed in the moonlight, silvery tips lethally sharp. Evan jerked back, Lofty shouted from the sack he’d been stuffed in, and Roland shoved himself forward to place himself between Evan and the pirates. Evan’s blood ran cold and he stared at Roland’s back, his heart racing, thundering in his ears, his breath catching in his throat but then—over the race of his pulse, he could just hear it.

The same sound as the pirates sky-craft. Evan looked up in time to see another of the odd things fly overhead in the same instant that someone called out, 

“Oi!”

A girl? Evan looked up after the craft as it looped back around. The pirates jumped back in alarm as, from the craft itself, a young girl leapt to the ground. She landed in a crouch between the pirates and Roland, and Evan peered over his shoulder as she popped back to her feet, fists on her hips.

“Mistress Tani!” The pirates cried, lowering their weapons. 

“Don’t you “Mistress Tani” me, you big brutes! What do you think you were doing?!” She shouted at them, voice thick with anger. “Taking the laws into your own hands, eh? Oh, the Boss’ll love that!”

The pirates slipped back another step. Khunbish held his hands up in front of him, crossbow still held tight. “Er, we—that is, we—”

Tani took a step towards the pair of them, driving them back. The white fur cloak she wore on her shoulder gleamed like silver in the moonlight. Evan couldn’t make out her face, but he could hear her anger remain as she said, “You two were all set to play judge, jury, _and_ executioner, then drag their bodies back to claim the rewards!”

“We—”

“I dare you to deny it!” She stamped a foot. “You’re holding loaded weapons and they’re in shackles!”

“We—that is—” Khunbish tried to say, only to lower his crossbow and look aside, ashamed. “Well.”

“I thought as much.” Tani scoffed. “But what happens to trespassers isn’t your decision, it’s Batu’s!” She leaned in, snatching the crossbow out of Khunbish’s hands. “Now take them back to base! He’ll make a decision in the morning!”

“Yes, but—”

“No buts!” She was almost shouting, unloading the bolt from Khunbish’s crossbow. “Or I’ll tell him you’ve gone and forgotten who’s in charge!”

“Evan.” Roland whispered, startling him out of watching the byplay between Tani and the pirates. “I’m going to make an opening. Wait for my signal, then run.”

“What?” Evan hissed, heart still racing, “And leave you here?!”

“I’ll be fine.” Roland said, “You need to get out of here.”

“Roland—”

“If these two don’t make it back to base in one piece, I’ll know who to tell Batu about.” Tani said, turning around. Roland went quiet as Tani continued, “I’m going to scout around a bit more. The Wyverns are too active for it being this late at night.”

“Yes, Miss,” The pirates said in unison, chastised. Tani nodded firmly, then walked over to where Evan and Roland were still crouched on the ground. She smiled at them, the white marks on her cheeks curving upwards.

“Don’t worry,” She said, bending enough to meet Evan’s eyes. Her eyes were warm, her smile genuine. Hope blossomed in Evan’s chest as she continued, “The Boss is a reasonable man, most of the time.” She stood up straight, pushing back a lock of rose-colored hair. “How could he not be? He’s my dad.”

“What?” Evan blinked at her. Almost too quietly, Roland sighed.

“So much for that opening…”


	7. Chapter 7

Morning in the sky pirate base came quickly. Khunbish and his partner had dumped Evan and Roland in an out of the way corner and, unwilling to wake their boss so late in the night, had said they would be dealt with come sunrise.

Sunrise had come and gone over what had to be an hour ago. Sitting on the hard stone in the shadow of one of the many wooden huts, Roland shifted his weight. Grateful as he was to not have to deal with the aches and pains of his true age at this moment in time, he was stiff and sore. His head still ached, a pounding in his temple from where he’d been whacked over the head, but a night of dozing had taken the edge off.

Poor Evan, on the other hand, looked like he hadn’t slept a wink. His tail was wrapped tight around his waist, and his eyes darted from pirate to pirate. He sniffled every now and again, ears pressed flat to his head. 

“What do we do now, Roland?” He asked in a trembling voice. His hands were still shaking. Roland scooted over until they were shoulder to shoulder, unable to do much more than that, and turned over Evan’s question. The obvious answer was to wait, to see if they had a chance to escape, but that led to another question: Did he think they’d get out of this?

No. Not without a miracle. If Khunbish was to be believed, there was a bounty on Evan’s head and it was dead or alive. Roland wasn’t naive enough to believe that would be a low bounty. Returning him to Mausinger alive might curry them favor with the new ruler of their neighbor, but dead would be simpler. He grimaced. Evan deserved the truth but that was…a bit much.

“I’m not sure,” he settled on, and something grabbed his heart and squeezed as Evan buried his face in the wool of Roland’s sleeve to try and hide his whimper. “But if you get a chance, run.”

Evan jerked his head up and opened his mouth.

“Alright, you two, on your feet.” Khunbish said suddenly, striding over from a knot of pirates. “The boss’ll see you now.”

Evan whimpered low and faint, then got to his feet. Roland followed him up as Lofty’s struggles started anew, his yelling that he should go with them following the pair as Khunbish led them up the path towards the largest hut in the little base. Sky pirates of all frames and faces stared at them, doubtless the most interesting thing they’d seen all year. There were even a couple of young children watching them with unbridled interest, but no one dared to follow as Khunbish led them into the hut. 

Roland had to blink a few times to make his eyes adjust from the bright sun of the outside, but when his vision was clear again he struggled to keep himself from staring. The hut was sparsely furnished, a low bed on one side of a firepit and some cushions on the other. It was from one of these cushions that a man rose, and what a man he was.

“Here they are, Boss,” Khunbish said, ducking back out into the sun. “Just like you asked.”

Batu was a giant of a man, standing a good head and a half taller than Roland, with a barrel chest and muscled arms that could have broken a man’s neck without even trying. Dark green eyes resting under bushy brows glared down at them no trace of warmth or understanding, and Roland was struck by the thought that Tani must have taken after her mother.

“So,” he rumbled low, the large fangs strung on a thick cord around his neck clicking and clacking as he moved, “What do we have here?” He looked Evan and Roland, both dusty and scraped from a night outside, up and down. “The failed King and his bodyguard, eh? Wanderin’ suspicious like in the Canyon, or so I hears it.”

“With good reason,” Roland started politely, trying to get off on the right foot. Tani had called her father a reasonable man, and he hadn’t started this by pointing a weapon at them. Negotiations could still work out. “Please, hear us out.”

“We were just leaving!” Evan burst out, “We only needed passage to the Cradle of Light! We weren’t going to bother you!”

“Ye caused bother the second ye set foot on Sky Pirate turf, lad,” Batu rumbled not unkindly. “’Tis a violation o’ the Code—one that carries the penalty of death!”

Roland bit back a snarl. He shifted his weight to half shield Evan from sight.

“No exceptions!” Batu continued, “Ye both’ll be dashed on the rocks at the bottom of the Canyon just like all the rest. The Code must be obeyed and the carrion crows must be fed!”

“You’d really do that to a child?” Roland asked sharply, holding his head up high. “No mercy at all?”

“Are yer ears stuffed with cotton, lad?” Batu tossed his head to the side, long hair drifting behind him. “No exceptions. ‘Sides,” he looked at Evan then, half peering out behind Roland’s arm. “Even if this one wasn’t carryin’ a bounty, he’s too old to take in and raise as one of us.” He shook his head. “No. A quick death it’ll be for the both of ye, and not a moment too soon. Be a sight better than what the rat intends.”

Roland didn’t bother to hold back his snarl any longer. He took a step towards Batu.

“B-Boss!” One of the pirates from the night before—not Khunbish, the other one--burst into the hut, heaving for breath, “It’s Mistress Tani! The Wyverns have taken her hostage!”

“Wha—” Batu began, eyes wide. Roland frowned as the man continued, 

“They say they’ll let her live, but only if we pick up sticks and promise to never return!”

“The devils!” Batu shouted, driving Roland back with sheer volume alone. The pirate leader shook a fist in the air. “Pick on a mere slip of a girl, would they? The cowards!” He threw his fist aside, beginning to pace. “But if we desert this here base, we’ll be sittin’ ducks for any and all who choose to come at us! The lousy lizards’ll slaughter every man, woman, and child!” 

Suddenly, he stopped moving and shook his head. “It won’t do,” he said in a much quieter tone, as if he’d forgotten the two captives were in the hut with him. “She may be my only daughter, but the needs of the one can’t outweigh the many.”

Roland frowned, stomach twisting. What was he expecting? Logical as it was, this was coming from the man who had been ready and willing to toss Evan to his death just moments before. Sacrificing his own daughter…Roland grit his teeth, body flush with anger.

“B-but she’s…” Evan began, only to trail off as Batu shook his head.

“She’s the blood of my blood, is what she is,” He said in that same low rumble, “If the boot were on the other foot, she’d do the same.”

“B-but Boss,” The pirate began from the doorway, then quailed as Batu lifted a hard glare onto his man.

“Hold yer tongue!” he shouted, “I’ve made me decision!”

“But you can’t just leave her to die!” Evan said firmly, stepping out from behind Roland before he could stop him. Batu turned on the boy who rushed to say, “If none of you will go, I-- _I_ will! _I’ll_ rescue her!”

Roland stared at him. Where had this sudden burst of courage come from? Batu seemed to be asking the same question because he stared in silence. Taking the silence for a ‘no’, Evan took another step forward.

“Please, Chief Batu,” he pleaded, “You have to let us try!”

“And what’s in it for you?” Batu asked, “Somethin’ tells me good will and gratitude ain’t all you’re after, laddie. What’s to stop you from runnin’ the second we slip those shackles off?” He looked to Roland then. “What say you we keep your friend here as insurance?”

Oh, no. Evan was learning, but he wasn’t ready. Not for that. “Not happening.” Roland took a step forward, coming to stand beside Evan. “Where he goes, I go.” Roland said firmly.

Batu just laughed, his head thrown back. “Like this is some afternoon excursion?” Laughter fading away, Batu scoffed. He leaned into Roland’s personal space. “Don’t make me laugh. Playin’ at bodyguard and bringin’ him here? Ye’re playin’ with lives, boy.”

Roland grit his teeth so hard his ears started to ring. Clenching his fists, he glared up at Batu.

“Like you play pirate chief?” he asked in a voice as cold as ice. Batu blinked. Roland pressed on. “Your own men don’t think you’re worth listening to, and your daughter said you were a reasonable man. But you know what I think?” He narrowed his eyes. “I think that Tani’s got twice as much reason as you do. I bet that’s got something to do with all of this.”

Batu bristled instantly. He loomed over Roland, hands clenched into trembling fists. “Now listen here, ye arrogant—”

“Both of you, stop it!” Evan shouted, startling all within hearing range. He looked up at Batu with hard eyes. “Tani saved our lives! We are honor-bound to repay her our debt! I give you my word: We will not run away.”

“And what good’s the word of a failed king, lad?” Batu said coldly. Evan flinched and drew back. Batu pressed on. “Aye, we know the tale. The overthrown king, run away with his tail ‘tween his legs, all set to overtake the lands and throw us into a war.” He eyed Evan’s tail lashing behind the boy and snorted. “Ye ran all the way up here and for what?”

“To…” Evan looked down at his feet. “…To build a kingdom where everyone can be happy.” He trailed off with an unhappy whisper. Batu scoffed. Roland clenched his fists and weighed his odds of being able to punch the pirate chief in the face.

“These blighted lands are rife with misery and war,” Batu said to Evan, “No one’s building a happy realm ‘round these parts anytime soon.” He loomed over the boy and said, “Least of all some lily-livered princeling who’s mislaid his crown.”

Evan’s tail dropped. Roland took a step forward, near enough to throw caution to the wind.

“Then—” Evan stopped him without realizing, lifting his head. “I’ll put an end to war and misery! I’ll unite all the kingdoms in peace!”

Batu startled. “What’s that now? Not just a King, but King of the whole blessed world?” He tossed his head back and laughed again. Evan wasn’t cowed.

“If that’s what it takes, I have to try!” He said with conviction, “And I can’t _stop_ trying until everyone is able to live happily ever after!” Evan’s fists clenched beneath the shackles. “So I can’t—” He took a deep breath and shouted, “I can’t just let it all end here!”

For a moment, silence. Then, laughter. Roland looked over his shoulder and glared at the gathered group of pirates watching through the door, no doubt drawn by all the shouting of moments prior. Each of the ones he could see were leaned back in laughter like Evan’s heartfelt declaration was the funniest thing they’d heard in years.

“Silence, ye mangy curs!” Batu bellowed, startling them all into silence. He glared over Roland’s head, then turned back to Evan. Roland could have sworn then that the pirate chief’s eyes had softened just a little. “Ye were saying, lad.”

Evan took a deep breath. “If I can’t repay my debt to Tani, then I don’t deserve to be king of anywhere. I don’t even deserve to _live_!” Roland startled and looked at him, but Evan pressed on, “So kill us for that if you must, but at least give us a chance to save her, first.” He paused, then quickly said, “And if we do, grant us safe passage through your lands.”

“Hmm…” Batu grumbled, giving Evan a long, searching look. Slowly, he rested his hands on his hips. “So that’s your game, is it?”

Evan nodded. “Yes.”

Another long moment passed and then…Batu nodded back. “Alright, sunshine!” He said firmly, “you’ve got yourself a deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Push a man far enough, and he’ll go to any lengths to defend what he holds dear. Roland, at this point, has far much less to lose than Batu. Needs of the one can’t outweigh the many? True. But when the one _is_ your many, that’s a different story.
> 
> And, sometimes, polite diplomacy needs a very hard shove.
> 
> also if Khunbish and Chingis were so ready and willing to break the rules of the pirates in canon? there's something off with Batu's leadership, let me tell you.


	8. Chapter 8

About three hours west of the Sky Pirate Base, Batu had said, was a great cave system that the Wyverns called home. Approaching the entrance, Evan stared up at the massive structure that rested on top of the caves. Like an egg cracked in so many places, it was full of holes and shadows in the noontime sun. Shuddering, Evan looked back at the road ahead.

Not that that looked any better. The entrance to the caves that the Sky Pirates had known about was a single, pitch black hole. Roland stood in front of it, hand on his hip. He’d been quiet since they left the Canyon, Evan thought. What was bothering him?

“Roland?” Evan asked quietly, “Are you all right?”

“Fine.” Roland said, then looked down at him. “Why?”

“It’s just, back when we were speaking with Chief Batu…” Evan hesitated for a second. He’d only known Roland for a few days. Maybe he just…didn’t know the man well enough. Still. “You got very upset with him.”

“Oh.” Roland said with a slow nod. “That. It’s…nothing to worry about.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Roland turned away, calling his sword to his hand as they stepped inside the Wyvern’s den. "Come on. I'd rather not be here after dark."

That was a point. Evan grimaced and looked up; the entrance to the cave was a low tunnel, barely an inch or two above Roland’s head, and made of hard packed dirt that had worn away enough to let them see the ribs and spine of some massive creature. Maybe it was that alone, but something in here…he shivered. At his side, Roland grumbled.

“Hope you’re not claustrophobic.”

Evan shook his head. He wasn’t, not really, but this place…there was something off with it. Something very much off with it.

“They must be keeping Tani somewhere further inside.” He said, calling his own sword to his hand. There was still fur from the monster from the Trial stuck by the hilt. He tightened his grip.

“Yeah.” Roland said, beginning to walk inside. “Stay close.”

Evan nodded and started walking; the tunnel was too narrow for them to walk side by side, and something told him Roland wouldn’t like it if he went on ahead, so he stayed a couple of strides back as they walked, looking around. The cavern wasn’t much different from the entrance, holes punched up into the packed earth to allow sunlight and fresh air to enter in irregular intervals. Evan squinted up one of the holes as they walked past it; did the Wyverns fly out of those holes? They were wide enough.

“I don’t like this.” Roland said quietly, drawing Evan’s attention back down. Ahead of them was a wide cavern lit by bright sunlight, and on the other side…a gate made of bones shaped like teeth. Evan shuddered again. “Where are they?”

Though his stomach was starting to do flips and tumbles, Evan frowned. Roland was right! The path they had followed to get here had been nearly teeming with Zapwings and Whamsters, but inside? Empty. He could understand the other kinds of monsters steering clear, but what about the Wyverns themselves? This _was_ their Den, after all. So…where were they?

“There’s nobody here,” Evan said as they walked slowly into the large chamber. The wall across from them was punched full of those holes, but like the ones in the tunnel behind them, these were black. Did the Wyverns…burrow?

“Yeah…” Roland said, “Something’s not right.” He came to a stop and then— “Evan!” He shouted, “Up there!”

Up? Evan jerked to look up and nearly screamed as he scrambled back. There was more than one layer of holes, and the ones higher up were teaming with Wyverns! Having been spotted, the creatures began to hiss and screech, a veritable cacophony that echoed around the large cavern. Roland slipped into his stance, but Evan couldn’t take his eyes off of the Wyverns. There were dozens of them, wings spread wide, axes gleaming in the light that filtered in through a massive hole in the ceiling.

In the center of their group was one that was larger than the rest, deep green wings flared wide. They were a sharp contrast to the gleaming golden armor that it wore, the helm low over its eyes with a wicked looking horn over where a normal person’s nose would have been. It clanged its wicked looking axes together, then leapt into the air. Evan quickly took up his sword as the Wyvern Leader—for what else could this creature be—landed before Evan and Roland with an angry hiss.

“And what brings you here, hm?” It asked, startling Evan. These creatures could _talk_?! Maybe he could reason with them! He lowered his sword.

“We’ve come to rescue Tani!” He said firmly. The Wyvern just threw back its head and laughed, a horrible sound like nails down a blackboard. Evan flinched, ears flattening against his skull.

“The pirate girl, hm?” The Wyvern asked, cocking its head at them in what would have been contemplation on someone a bit closer to normal. “You do not seem like sssky pirate to me, pinkssskin,” it hissed, leaning in close to Evan. He leaned back as a forked tongue flitted out, nearly touching his cheek. “Too sssmall…too…sssucculent.”

Evan drew further back with a shudder. Roland stepped forward.

“Give us the girl,” he said firmly, “And we’ll leave you in peace.”

The Wyvern flapped its wings with another hissing laugh. The armor clanked, the plates too large for the creature that wore it.

“Cloudcoil Canyon belongs to we Wyverns, yesss?! You have no businessss here!”

Evan gulped. All around them, the other Wyverns started up another call, ordering them to leave the cave in an echoing hiss. Laughter bounced around the packed dirt and through the sunlight. Evan clenched his hands until his palm hurt from holding his sword so tightly. 

“We’re not leaving without Tani!” he nearly shouted just to be heard over the noise, though he could feel his knees beginning to shake. “Now where is she?!”

The Wyvern Leader must not have liked his tone, or perhaps being yelled at, because with a hard clang of metal to metal it brandished its axes and leapt into the air, the pumping of its massive wings kicking dust everywhere. Evan squinted against the cloud as the creature shrieked, “You will regret your ssstuborness! Now sssuffer!”

And then it was on them.

Throwing themselves in different directions the pair attacked the Wyvern in unison from behind while it was still low enough to do so. At first it seemed to Evan that their swords couldn’t cut through its scales, but then—blood. Salted and bitter in the air, it splattered the packed earth. The Wyvern leader screeched its rage to the sky and flew out of reach. A moment later, four of the smaller ones leapt down from their perches. Evan scrambled away from two that came from his head, whirling around and slicing his blade through the air.

The scales on their underbellies were softer than their backs. Evan’s stomach churned as blood slicked across his blade, but he forced himself to stay standing. This was a fight to the death. He couldn’t afford to have second thoughts! He turned away from the rapidly cooling bodies of those two in time to see Roland dispatch his foes and then--

“Get down!” Roland cried, grabbing Evan around the shoulders and pulling him in close. Evan didn’t have time to shout before Roland threw them both to the ground; the Wyvern Warlord shot past where Evan had been standing, its axes out. Had Evan still been standing there, he’d have lost his head. Roland called his gun and shot at the creature as it turned to fly back at them. Evan quickly called his wand and added Fire to the mix; the Wyvern Warlord took the shots to the chest and screeched.

Instantly another group of the smaller Wyverns flew to their leaders defense. Evan barely had time to call his sword back to his hand before he had to throw himself down or be snatched up! The slightly smaller creatures were faster than their leader and quickly overwhelmed the pair, leaving Evan skipping back as one tried to slice his belly open with its axes. Its swings were forcing him back towards a wall; he was quickly running out of room to get back!

“Get back!” Roland shouted, magic bursting out in two wide sweeps. Wyverns screeched as they went down hard, scales split open and bodies limp. The one that had been chasing Evan dropped and let him see that their leader was stunned, but still alive.

Not for long.

Swallowing his fear Evan charged forward into range and called upon his magic. Armor crumpled beneath his rapid flurry of blows, bending and buckling until it finally gave way. With a furious shout, Evan drove his sword into the Wyvern’s heart. It went stiff on his blade, then limp as it began to slide forward in the way only those without life could move. The body twitched, axes dropping to the ground with dull thuds and puffs of dust. Above him, there was another hideous screeching noise and then…silence. The Wyverns had fled.

Evan dismissed his blade and scrambled back, breathing hard. The Wyvern leader collapsed to the ground in a lifeless, bleeding heap. Evan swallowed hard, sour crawling up his throat. He knew that it was him or them, knew that they had attacked first and that left things under a different set of rules, but his heart was heavy. How many lives had he taken just today? Monsters were alive, too. He shuddered at the thought, hands shaking.

“Hey.” Roland said gently, startling Evan. He laid a hand on Evan’s shoulder. “You did what you had to do.”

“I know.” Evan whispered, the sour of sick clinging to the back of his tongue. “Do you think…do you think it’ll get easier?”

“Only if you let it.” Roland lightly squeezed his shoulder and then let go. “Come on. Let’s get Tani and get out of this place.”

Evan nodded.

“OI!” A shout. Evan turned around, looking to the gate. Was that…? “OI! Is there anybody there?!”

“Tani!” Evan scrambled away from the carnage and to the gate at the back of the chamber. He was small enough that he could slip under it as Roland levered it up, leaving him behind as he took off at a run for the back of the cave. Roland called out for him to wait, but Evan didn’t slow. He needed to get away from the blood and the bodies, _now._

Following the twist of the cavern lead him to a dead end, but there, against the wall, were two large rib bones arching to meet. And there, where the bone tips met and were tied together…

Oh, goodness. Evan hissed, looking up at where Tani was hanging from, rope wrapped around her middle and tying her arms to her back. She was swaying back and forth as she kicked, trying to get herself down to no avail. The second she caught sight of Evan, she stared at him.

“It’s you!” Tani said, startled, “The little boy from last night!”

“Little boy?!” Evan sputtered, then shouted, “You can’t be that much older than me!” 

“Alright, alright, keep your hair on!” She huffed. “Can you get me down from here, um…”

“Evan.” Evan supplied.

“And I’m Roland.” Roland said, startling Evan. Of course Roland would appear from behind him; there was nowhere else to come from! Evan sighed as he tried to recover from the startle, while Roland contemplated the situation with a frown.

“Tani, if you can get your hands free, could you shift to land on your feet?” He asked.

“Probably?” She said with a frown, looking at the rope. “But the rope’s really tight. I can’t get loose.”

“And you’re too high up for one of us to reach you…” Roland said quietly. Evan tilted his head and tried to think; maybe if they climbed the bones and cut her down from above? He was pretty good at climbing. He walked over and rested a hand on the bone. It was worn smooth, but not so wide that he couldn’t get a grip on it. With a nod, Evan reached up. “Any ideas, Evan?”

“I can climb up and cut her down,” he said, heaving himself up to where the curve began. “Could you catch her?”

“Sure. But be careful _you_ don’t fall, too.”

Evan smiled a little, then began to shimmy his way up. Once there was enough space to turn and get to the top side of the bone, it was easier to keep his balance as he crawled along the smooth surface. He had to cling with his legs to keep from slipping, but eventually he made it to where the rope was tied. Slowly, he pulled the knife Nella made sure he had from the little holster at his waist.

“All right. Ready, Roland?”

“Ready.” Roland called from below, arms out and ready. Tani blinked and then looked up at Evan.

“I’m not—hold on—!”

Too late! With a quick motion, Evan sliced through the rope that had held her up. Tani barely had time to scream before she was falling and then—safe! Roland grunted and bent to a knee as he caught her, but she hadn’t hit the ground. Evan beamed, holstering his knife. Now he just had to get down and—oh no!

“Watch out!” Tani cried as Evan began to slip from the thinnest portion of the bone. He pinwheeled his arms, trying to grab hold, but there wasn’t enough purchase and—he fell! Packed dirt rushed past him; he squeezed his eyes shut as he plummeted towards the ground. He didn’t have the room to turn and try to catch himself! He was going to hit the ground!

Except he didn’t. He hit flesh a second before there was a breathless “oof!” and then. Nothing. He cracked one eye open, then the other, and found himself staring at blue wool. He looked up further. Roland had caught him and this time gone down to both knees. 

“So much for careful.” He said with a sigh. Evan smiled sheepishly and got back to his feet. 

“Thank you, Roland.” he said as the man stood up and dusted himself off with a nod. 

Pride bruised, Evan walked over to Tani and pulled the knife back out of his belt, quickly cutting her free. She stood up rubbing the feeling back into her arms and gave the rope a good kick for her troubles, then turned and grinned at the pair of them.

“Evan and Roland, right?” She asked, then said, “Well, thanks for coming to the rescue. I didn’t have either of you down as the reckless type, but you must be if you came all the way out here.” She stopped suddenly, mouth hanging open, before she shook her head. “Hang on, why didn’t that grizzled old coward Batu come and rescue me himself?!”

Evan grimaced. How to say this...maybe it'd be best if he didn't mention that Batu and Roland had likely nearly come to blows. Or that Batu, whom Tani had called reasonable, had been ready and willing to throw them to their deaths. He didn't want to know if she agreed with that, or called it reasonable, too. “Well," he settled on, "we made an agreement. In return for securing your freedom, he’d grant us safe passage through the canyon.” He chose not to mention that he’d offered their lives if that hadn’t been a good deal. He was just glad they’d succeeded.

“Really?” Tani raised both eyebrows, then beamed. “I knew it! I knew he’d take a shine to you—you’ve got that same twinkle in your eyes!”

“What?!” Evan reared back. Twinkle?! He’d seen no twinkle in Batu’s eyes! Batu had wanted their heads! He would never do that, to anyone! “I most certainly do not!”

“You most certainly do, too.” Tani retorted, but before Evan could counter that she tilted her head. “It’s almost like you can both…see something. Something that no one else can.”

Something that no one else could? Evan blinked, wondering what that could be. At his side, Roland huffed quietly.

“Maybe someday we’ll find out what that is.” He said, “For now, lets get you home.”

“Yeah.” Tani held a fist out in the air. “I’ve got some words for the Boss, that’s for sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wonder about Evan’s reaction to live combat with the Wyverns, I refer you to Aranella’s earlier words: Evan is only twelve. It’s one thing to be smashing goos and fending off hedgehounds, but things that can _talk_? The game never draws attention to a sheltered boy having to fight for his life, or the repercussions of fighting other living, sentient beings like the Whamsters or Wyverns. I chose to try and treat that topic with as much respect as I could, but it is worth saying that self-defense, when you’re pushed to those circumstances, is a valid option.
> 
> Not that it makes things any easier at first, if ever.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was just beginning to set by the time that the trio returned to the Sky Pirate Base. With Tani at their side, passage through the canyon went smoothly and swimmingly. She was an old hand at combat, Roland realized, and knew how to heft a spear that was actually bigger than she was.

She must have learned from a very early age, he thought, and would have had to to keep up with people like her father’s band. She’d certainly earned their love and respect, because as she called out that she had returned safe and sound, many of the pirates called out welcome home in return.

For all of their aggressive methods, these _were_ just people trying to live their own lives the best way they knew how. He sighed quietly to himself, watching as Tani stopped in the middle of the pathway and beamed as Batu strode forward to meet her.

“Back safe and sound, Boss!”

Batu’s face softened. “Aye. That ye are.” He nodded slowly, then looked over her shoulders at Evan and Roland as they drew closer. 

“So, ye’re as good as ye’re word.” Batu nodded. “Alright. I’ll hold up my end of the bargain.” He reached to his waist and hefted the somehow still squirming sack of Kingmaker. “Here’s yer Kingmaker, safe and sound.” He dropped the sack into Evan’s arms with all the grace of handing someone a sack of squalling cats and said, “And ye’ve earned safe passage through the canyon anytime ye see the need.”

“Thank you—Chief Batu—” Evan grunted, trying to get a hold of Lofty long enough to let him out, “Lofty hold still!”

A few scrambling seconds later, Evan got the sack open enough that Lofty could squirm free, and he popped onto the ground with a thump and a grump, shaking one tiny fist up at Batu.

“I oughta clobber you, you miserable lout!” He shouted, then kept going in a language no one seemed to understand. Roland eyed the little Kingmaker as he kept going, then shook his head. Best to just let him wear himself out. Batu seemed to be of the same mind and ignored him completely.

“Alright, ye scurvy dogs!” He called, “Make ready for a feast! These kingmakin’ swabs here deserve a celebration!”

A rousing cheer went up through the watching pirates. Evan grimaced, clutching at his stomach, but Roland shook his head.

"No thanks," Roland said with a tight smile. "Considering we were almost the feast for the vultures, I think we'll pass on that."

Tani’s good cheer dropped clean off her face. “What?” She asked quietly, then looked up to Batu, “Boss, what’s he talking about?”

Batu had the decency to look sheepish. Awkwardly scratching the back of his head, he looked away. Roland quirked an eyebrow. He wasn’t going to tell her the truth? Fine. Far be it from him to get involved in a family squabble, but this was more than just a father and daughter disagreeing. This was lives and she didn’t seem to know the truth.

“He was ready to throw us off the edge,” he said plainly, and caught the moment where understanding dawned across Tani’s face. “So I think our definitions of reasonable are from different dictionaries.”

Batu turned a stormy-eyed look on Roland, but he met it head on. It had been too long a day for him to care about things like pride and politeness anymore. Slapping on his best politician’s smile, he shifted his weight. Tani glared up at her father and stepped away from him. The pirates had stopped cheering by now and were watching with pale, drawn faces. Even Lofty had gone quiet. The world seemed to hold its breath.

“You,” Tani started in a dark voice, “Were going to throw them off the edge? You were going to _kill_ them?” 

“Tani,” Batu began, “Listen to me, girlie. It’s the law and—”

“And you’re the freaking Chief!” She stamped a foot. “It’s your job to interpret the laws and—and be fair!” She stuck her hands on her hips. “Killing a couple of travelers isn’t fair or reasonable! And if it wasn’t for them, I’d be—I’d be _dead_ right now! Prime meat in the Wyverns stew!”

She stopped suddenly, taking in a shaky, shuddering breath. Evan made a soft sound from where he stood at Roland’s side, ears folding back. Batu reached forward with one massive hand, only to pull it back as Tani skittered away. She dashed a hand across her cheeks.

“I gave them my _word_ , Boss,” She said in a strained tone, “And you made my word worthless.” Despite the gleam of tears in her eyes, she glared up at Batu. “You’re the one who keeps saying that a pirate’s only as good as his word! Was all of that a lie! Was everything?!”

“Girlie—”

She took a step back. “What about the merchants?” She asked, “The ones who just “gave us all their stuff and left”? How many of them got to be bird feasts?”

Batu grit his teeth and looked down. He sighed heavily through his nose, and that was all the answer Tani seemed to need. Looking like she was going to be sick, she shook her head slowly.

“I thought you were better than that, Boss,” She said softly, voice trembling. Roland grimaced at the look of hurt that crossed her young face. “I thought you were trying.”

“I am, girlie,” Batu rumbled softly, more gentle than Roland had heard him before. “But it ain’t as simple as lettin’ people go.” Rather than continue to look down at her, Batu went to a knee. When he reached out this time, Tani didn’t step away. She let him cup her shoulders in both hands. “We need to keep ours safe, ye understand? An’ sometimes that means doin’ bad things to…” He closed his eyes. “…To people who don’t deserve it.”

Like twelve year old boys. Roland swallowed down a growl as Tani frowned dark and deep.

“And who decides who deserves it?” She asked sharply, “The code? The code from when your Grampa was around? Things need to _change_ , Boss. We can’t keep on like this.” She raised her head and glared at Khunbish and his partner. “Taking lives instead of things. That just makes us _killers_ , not pirates.” She looked back at her father. “The world’s plenty dark already. Let’s not make it darker.”

For a long moment, Batu was silent. He stared at his daughter, searching her face for something, before he closed his eyes and sighed deeply once more.

“…Ye’re as wise as yer mother, girlie. She always had the way of it, too.” He nodded. “We’ll try it yer way, then.”

Tani’s smile was tight. If anything, Roland thought, she didn’t seem convinced. She was too young to have the air of someone who’d tried to change others more than once, but that was what he was looking at. With a deep breath, she turned to Evan and Roland.

“Why is it you two came into the Canyon, anyway?” She asked, glancing at Lofty. “Was it just to visit the Cradle?”

“Well, not exactly,” Evan said, a hand on his stomach. “We need to get through to Goldpaw because…well…” His hand tightened in his tunic. “Someone I care about needs a doctor very badly. We need to get her to Goldpaw as soon as we can.”

“Ye’ve got wounded?!” Batu startled back to his feet, eyes wide. “Why didn’t ye say so?!”

Did nothing stick to this man? Roland swallowed a comment about how no one had listened to them before, so why would saying that have done them any good in the first place? He shook his head.

“Did you think we were coming here for the fun of it?” He asked instead, crossing his arms over his chest. “Once we’re through the canyon, we’ll be out of your hair.”

“Now hold on just a second there, lad,” Batu said, “Ye can distrust me all ye like, but it ain’t sunshine and rainbows outta here, neither. Once ye’re through the canyon, ye’ll be passing some old ruins. Place is full of bandits.” He grumbled. “And Tyran’s bunch ain’t as nice as we are.”

“Meaning they won’t stop to talk before axing us off?” Roland raised an eyebrow. Batu’s growl was answer enough. “Right.”

Evan tightened the grip he had on his tunic, then looked up.

“We have to try,” He said, “A small group might be able to slip past them. We almost did it here.” He smiled up at Batu, who had turned a narrow eyed glare at the no longer so cheerful Khunbish and his companion. “Thank you for your concern, Chief Batu, but I think we’ll manage.”

“Not on your own, you won’t!” Tani shouted, clenching her fists. “Tyran’s bandits are merciless! We’ll have to go through them!”

“We?” Roland asked, startled. She couldn’t mean— “You’re coming with us?”

“Of course.” Tani set one hand on her hip, “I owe you two a debt now. I wouldn’t be much of an _honorable_ sky pirate if I didn’t repay my debts now would I?”

“No, girlie,” Batu said suddenly, voice a low rumble, “Yer debt’s been met. It’s mine that these two hold now.” He looked down at Evan. “Ye need passage to Goldpaw and intend to do it with just ye two and a wounded one, eh?” At Evan’s nod, he sighed. “I can’t let ye do that, lad. I’ll be lendin’ ye my axe.”

Evan’s tail fluffed up. “You mean—you’ll take us to Goldpaw?!” He said in surprise. “I can’t ask you to do that!”

“Ye ain’t asking.” Batu nodded firmly. Roland grit his teeth. If Batu was as strong as he looked that was just fine. They could use any help they could get, but the idea of having this guy armed and dangerous around them… “Now, where’s yer wounded party at?”

“At a cottage in the Hills,” Evan said, then looked to one of the flying craft the pirates used. “Could we fly there and back?”

“Well now…” Batu grimaced. Roland frowned as the pirate chief continued, “It ain’t exactly that we _can’t_ fly there, but it’s the winds of the Canyon that makes the skyskimmers soar. Beyond these here bounds, things can get a mite…hairy.”

“Meaning we’ll crash.” Roland looked to Evan, pointedly ignoring Batu’s growl. “I think we’ve got enough injuries to deal with as it is.”

“Yes. I…” Evan shook his head. “I think it’d be better if we walk back this time.”

And they did just that. Stocked on supplies the journey was simple if not long, and two days later, Roland watched as Evan ran the last bit of the way back to Auntie Martha’s cottage. 

“Nella!” He called, “Nella, we can go to Goldpaw!”

In the little herb garden out front, Aranella stood up from where she had been scrubbing at laundry. She reached out with an arm and pulled Evan into an embrace the moment he was close enough, looking up as Roland drew near. She opened her mouth, saw Batu and Tani right behind him and Lofty running at Evan’s heels, then turned to stare at him.

“What in the world did you even get up to?” She asked incredulously. Roland rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll notice that they didn’t just trip door back to Auntie Martha’s. Why? I’ve removed a good deal of the Trip Doors from the game. I’ll come back and explain this in-story later, but for now neither Martha’s Cottage nor the Sky Pirate’s Den meet the criteria. :3 Can anyone guess what those’ll be?
> 
> Also for a kid who’s never left the castle, and likely wouldn’t have gone anywhere alone even if had taken the throne, Evan having been taught Travel always struck me as kind of odd. Aranella being prepared and preparing him? Probably. Making sure you could use the game’s fast travel mechanic from the first chance you can? Definitely. Points to the devs for avoiding that little bit of Gameplay and Story Segregation but nah. Changing that up~


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few days, Evan came to a not-so-startling revelation: No one really much liked the Sky Pirates as a group. 

No one, not even Auntie Martha, quite approved of them. She had just been the most vocal about it, nearly blowing her top off at Batu after Nella had gotten the full story out of Evan and Roland. It wasn’t a laughing matter, but looking back Evan still found the way Batu had quailed from a woman barely half his size to be quite amusing.

It was the only thing that was amusing about this whole mess. Once Auntie Martha had been done, Nella had drawn herself up, looked Batu in the eye and swore that if he ever doubled back on his word to _help_ Evan, he wouldn’t live long enough to regret it.

Evan had never seen a man go quite that pale before.

But, honest as it may have been, Nella’s threat to Batu hadn’t helped the awkwardness between them any. He couldn’t blame her for her reaction, or Roland for his sharp politeness, not really. Even Lofty didn’t quite like them, sticking close to Evan’s shoulder like a live-on bodyguard while they made their slow way back to the canyon. Tani was nice enough, ever-cheerful and playful and bouncing as they went. Evan quite liked her. She was the first person his age that he’d actually gotten to know. Maybe they could even become good friends, with enough time!

But her father and his band…he was a little more hesitant about them. He understood why the others were so tense and wary because he still was, too. The pirates had tried to kill them, after all. If he still shied away from Batu’s booming laughter or hid behind Nella or Roland’s legs whenever Khunbish or his partner looked in his direction, that was okay! He knew he couldn’t be afraid or distrustful forever, but a few days was surely alright after the mess they’d found themselves in.

When he’d said that to Roland one night, the man’s eyes had softened. “Don’t let anyone tell you how to get through something,” He’d said in a gentle tone, “Take as long as you need and let us handle the rest.”

He’d certainly seemed to determined to handle the Pirates, at least. But in spite of everyone’s issues, there was one thing that neither Batu or Tani hadn’t been wrong about: the bandits between the Hills and the Heartlands. The moment they had exited the pass that served as the natural exit to the canyons, they had been beset by a force of bandits so high in number it was a wonder they hadn’t gone in to take over the Canyon themselves. 

But then, Evan didn’t have to wonder that for very long. Somehow, in the half-day it had taken to get from one side of the canyon to the other, Batu had managed to whip his men into some semblance of shape and order. They listened to him now, even the contrite Khunbish taking orders, and they were a surprisingly competent force under good leadership. Evan had been a little surprised at _how_ good, but he supposed they weren’t the most feared band of pirates for no reason. It took all types to fill the world, after all.

He’d been even more surprised when Batu had plunked him on his massive shoulders and started making _him_ give the troops the orders!

“If ye’re planning to be King of anythin’,” he’d shouted up to Evan over the clang of weapons, ignoring both Roland and Aranella glaring at him, “Then ye’d best get used to orderin’ people about!”

Batu was right, of course. As King he would have to lead his armies, or at least delegate and advise his Generals. Evan just hoped he’d never have to do it from that sort of position again. He wasn’t very fond of marching straight into open warfare like that! But he had to admit that it was effective. The bandits were driven off, leaving with a threatening promise to return but little else. The road ahead to Goldpaw was long, but it was clear.

At least, it was clear of outside troubles. Three days hadn’t been enough time for Nella or Roland to move on from what had happened, and Evan still couldn’t blame them. But now, a week into their journey to Goldpaw, he had to wonder: would this ever end? Or was this how they were to start making connections?

The thought had been running circles around his head all night. Lofty had called them silly adults when he’d brought it up to his Kingmaker the night before, but he’d seemed distracted by something and Evan hadn’t pushed him to explain. Silly was one way to put it, of course. Not how Evan would have put it, though, because things _had_ changed! Evan wasn’t sure if he trusted the Pirates, not yet, but…they’d started listening since leaving the Canyon.

And not just to Batu, though they listened to him now too, but to Evan as well. He’d scrambled for the right words, the right orders when Batu had thrust him into leading the charge, but they’d listened and pulled through and—well, here they were! He was pretty sure that they’d even decided not to pursue the bounty on his head!

But that didn’t mean they had to all get along, he thought. A rocky start to any relationship could color it going forward for years to come. With a sigh, Evan buried his face in his pillow. His tail thumped his sleeping roll as he listened to Nella breathe for a moment in the dim blue light of the pre-dawn, though the sound was nearly lost to Lofty’s whistling snoring.

He’d been up all night and now the sun was coming up. Calling the night a loss, Evan slowly sat up. Maybe some fresh air would help?

Quietly slipping out of the tent, Evan stepped out into the misty blue air. Despite the early hour some of the pirates were already up and about, talking softly amongst themselves as they worked the cooking fires. The smell of meat was all over camp; Evan took a deep breath of it and his stomach grumbled in response. With a quiet laugh—he’d come back for breakfast soon—he strode out of camp.

After clearing the way, the group had gone on for several miles before settling in a flat area shielded by many trees. There was a hill not too far away, and it was there that Evan stopped. From here he could see all across the wide plains of the Heartlands and clear to the ocean in the distance. It was a _good_ land. Could it hold a kingdom? Or maybe...

“Can’t sleep?” Roland asked suddenly, startling Evan from his thoughts. He turned around to see the other man cresting the hill, bereft of coat and tying his hair back as he walked. “You’re up awfully early.”

“I suppose so,” Evan chuckled, “Something woke me.”

“Probably your stomach. I think I smelled bacon back there.” Roland corrected with a laugh of his own, “But breakfast is back in camp. You up here for any real reason?”

A few, but…maybe if he just didn’t talk about it, they would all settle down? He grabbed another thought instead. “I was just thinking.” He turned back to the expanse of land. “Once Nella’s been healed, we’ll need to start looking for a place to build a kingdom. I’m not exactly sure what would make a good place to start.”

“Well, a new nation is like a tiny, defenseless animal,” Roland said in a stern tone, the very image of one of Evan’s tutors as he came up beside Evan. Evan instinctively stood up straighter as he continued, “By that I mean it’s liable to be swallowed by any predator that comes along.”

They both looked back towards the pass. The bandits were run off for now, off to lick their wounds, but they’d be back. Evan didn’t doubt that. Roland closed his eyes.

“The only way for it to grow is to put itself out of harm’s way. Anywhere else, and you’ll be overrun before you know it.”

“So…somewhere with a defensive position?” Evan asked, looking around. The first rays of sunlight were beginning to brighten the plains, but he didn’t need much light to see that the plains themselves were a wide open expanse of land. His ears folded back. “Maybe the mountains?

“Not necessarily,” Roland said. “If you cut off _all_ your access like that, you risk a siege. You have to strike a balance between defense and accessibility.” He sighed. “Not to mention natural resources that you’ll need to keep any sizable population going.”

“Oh!” Evan turned. He knew this one! “Like clean water and places to grow crops?”

“Exactly.” Roland said with a faint smile that made Evan stand up even straighter and puff out his chest just a little bit. “Somewhere in this area would actually be a good place.” He tilted his head. “Any suggestions?”

“Well…” Evan looked around with a new mindset. Defensibility and protection, along with sustainability. It was all about balance. He looked around in a wide, slow circle, then nodded. “…What about right here?”

“Okay.” Roland said with a slow nod. “Why here?”

“Well, it’s in the open, but it’s also high up.” Evan spread his arms. “We can see for miles in every direction, so we’d be able to see anyone coming. And this grass is very thick, which means the soil is good for growing things, and—” he gestured over his shoulder to the sea, less than a day’s journey away. “There’s the ocean! We can fish from there for food, and follow it to the river for clean water!” He smiled a little. “…Right?”

For a moment, Roland was quiet. But then, slowly, he nodded again. His smile returned, a little wider this time.

“Right. It’s not _the_ most defensible position, but sometimes you have to compromise when you’re just starting out. Of course…” he crossed his arms. “Three people isn’t much of a kingdom.”

“Every kingdom starts somewhere, doesn’t it?” Evan asked, ears folding. Roland had a point. He couldn’t very well go up to the leaders of any other nation and ask them to join him when he didn’t have so much as an outpost! He heaved an aggravated sigh. Roland chuckled softly and shook his head.

“There’s a…saying in my world,” Roland said, “If you build it, they will come. Could still apply.” He looked sideways at Evan. “Guess we’ll have to start building soon.”

“I suppose…”

“Evan.” Batu’s voice made him turn around, then startle as he saw Batu leading the entire group of pirates behind him. “Ye mean to become King of this here world, is that not so?”

Evan blinked. “Y-yes?”

“Well now, there’s the rub.” Batu said, a hand to his chin as he looked out at the rising sun. A moment later he looked to Evan and continued, “I see something in ye, Evan lad, and I ain’t the only one.”

In a wave that spread back from Batu, each of the Sky Pirates went to their knees, heads bowed. Roland made a soft noise; Evan startled backwards.

“W-what are you doing?” He reached out towards Batu. “Please, you don’t have to—”

“The men of Cloudcoil Canyon do hereby swear fealty!” Batu said firmly, clearly. He raised his head and his eyes were filled with the fire of resolve. He meant every word he said, Evan realized. “We serve you now, your Majesty!”

Evan pulled his hands back and stared. He looked out among the crowd of gathered pirates; all of them met his eyes with that same fire in theirs. To a man, he realized, they stood behind what Batu was saying. To a man, they stood behind him.

“G-gosh,” he choked, lost for words. “I…I don’t know how to—I don’t know what to—”

“Just promise me, lad,” Batu said, getting to his feet and resting both his hands on Evan’s shoulders. “That no matter what trials ye come across, no matter what decisions ye make, ye keep yer heart on the right course.”

Evan blinked, startled and confused. Nella had said something much the same to him when they’d first talked about this dream, and now…swallowing hard, Evan nodded.

“I will.”

Batu’s smile could have outdone the sun.

“That’s a good lad,” he said proudly, “And yer going to be a great king. I just know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, Evan~ Dad #2 is on your side~ Now just keep Mom and Dad #1 from killing him and maybe you can all live through this!
> 
> In all seriousness the pirates swearing loyalty to Evan was cute, but kind of without reason at the point in canon that we got. Rescue Tani? That’s nice of you, but to earn the loyalty of _every_ pirate in the base so quickly is kind of…eh? At least here he’s proved himself in his first skirmish and they’ve had a chance to see more of his character/that “Spark” that keeps being mentioned. Build-up and sense for all!


	11. Chapter 11

"We’ve got the fields laid out, Yer Majesty,” Munokhoi said, his hand shaking only a little as he tapped places on the map of the area that had been laid out across a large crate of supplies that the Pirates had packed up to bring to the site of their new Kingdom. “Here and here, and a couple here, too. Seeds are in the ground and first crop’ll be grown by fall-time.”

“Gosh,” Evan said, his tail waving casually behind him, “You all work so fast! We don’t even have the boundary finished and you’re all done with the fields?”

“For now,” Munokhoi smiled. Roland watched him as he explained to Evan what else the Pirates had been up to, the unusually gentle and shy man having been shoved into the role of ambassador between King and people for the moment. For all his nerves, he seemed to be taking to it quite well, though Roland was sure that he’d much prefer to be in the fields he was talking about rather than talking to people about them. Even if that person was Evan.

But, other than a couple of Dellians that had come to the Heartlands to escape the mess in Ding Dong Dell, Munokhoi was the only one who legitimately knew how to grow anything that could be called edible. The rest of the Pirates, Roland had found out by asking Tani one night, usually ate a whole lot of monster meat spiced only with the occasional stolen supply from a merchant or caravan passing through the Canyon. Those days were clearly over, and out of the Canyon, away from the desperate clawing for survival, they were all displaying a wide range of skills and abilities that Roland hadn’t given much thought to.

At least, most of them were. Khunbish had appointed himself to guard duty and heaven help anyone who tried to get him off of that. Roland thought he was doing it to avoid having to cross paths with the still furious Aranella, who kept watch over Evan like a mother bear whenever a pirate came up to talk to the boy-king. Evan had said that Aranella was awfully kind, and most of the time she was. It was just that Evan had likely never been on the other side of his adoptive mother’s wrath.

She would have fit right in on the political circuit, and been a right terror. If he’d still has his old job, he’d have hired her on the spot. As it was, he really couldn’t cast any sort of judgment, not when he was doing the exact same thing that she was. The pair of them were also involved in this discussion, such as it was, even with his doubts that Munokhoi would have laid so much as a finger on Evan’s head 

Some things, he thought, you just don’t get over in a hurry.

Not that they’d hurried. In the two weeks since breaking ground in what would become their kingdom, very little actual work had been done. They’d made a sturdy camp, sure, and Evan was blossoming under Aranella and Roland’s lessons, but in terms of becoming a proper, livable kingdom? Munokhoi’s fields were the biggest step they’d taken. That needed to change.

With his status report delivered, Munokhoi ran off back to work. Tani laughed from where she, too, was leaning against their crate table.

“No getting around it now,” she said with a smile, “That one’s definitely got a green thumb.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Evan grinned. “Still, I’m glad that’s over. Now we can go to Goldpaw—”

"Absolutely not." Aranella interrupted firmly, the first words she’d said all day. Roland snapped his eyes towards her and grimaced. Even in the late morning sun, she looked awful. Pale and leaning heavily on her crutch, it seemed to take too much of her strength to speak. Lofty watched her, oddly quiet. Evan slammed both hands to the crate.

"Nella!" Evan cried, leaning over, "We're so close! We have to--"

"You have more than just me to think about, Evan." She said, "You have people who need you to look out for them now."

"B-But--!"

"Your leg's getting worse, Miss Nella," Tani said with a worried frown. “Can we really wait to get it treated?”

It wasn’t a baseless question, Roland thought. In the time since leaving the Hills, she had slowly gotten worse. Martha had given them herbs to help dull the pain before they’d left, but it seemed to Roland that they weren’t working very well any longer. There was something _wrong_ with this, and it wasn’t just the curse. It was how fast it was progressing. How long did she have? Would she simply die? Or would she turn like the Black Knight had?

Though he didn’t dare say it out loud, the question still made Roland shiver. Before the argument could escalate, he shook his head.

“Aranella’s right,” He said, gritting his teeth against a flinch as Evan turned a betrayed look on him. His heart ached for Evan as he said, “Goldpaw is still two weeks away. Two weeks there and two weeks back is a month we don’t have. We need to fortify our position before Tyran comes back."

Evan’s ears drooped. “I know,” He said, clenching his fists, “But we can’t just…” He looked up at Aranella. “You’re…”

"I'll be alright, Evan," Aranella said, reaching out to put a hand to his arm. "Don't worry."

Somehow Roland doubted Evan would _stop_ worrying until Aranella was healed. If it had just been them making their way to Goldpaw that would have been one thing, but with a fledgling kingdom to protect and land to claim, they didn’t have time to focus on just one person. As much as he disliked the idea, too, he had to keep them on track.

“Alright. The sooner we finish with this, the sooner we can make for Goldpaw.” He said. “And we can’t live in tents forever. We need to get something more permanent set up soon, and that means natural resources.”

Evan took a deep breath, staring at the crate. Then, slowly, he let it go. He spoke with his eyes closed.

“Like quality building materials, right?” He asked in a small voice. Working his fingers into the material of his coat, Roland nodded.

“Right. Some good quality wood would be a start.” Though where they would get enough of it…that was the question. The camp was sheltered beneath some trees but they’d be lucky to get a cabin out of that amount of wood. “But we’re going to need a lot of it…”

“Well now,” Batu said, walking up behind Tani. “That’s easy enough. The Forest of Niall’s just down the way. We’ll go an’ chop ourselves a few choice logs, shall we?”

Violence was always Batu’s answer, wasn’t it. Tani turned a flat look on her father, hands on her hips.

“You can’t just go chopping down trees willy-nilly!” She said, and Batu looked away with a sheepish grimace. “What do you think Niall would have to say about that?” She shook her head with a sigh. “You call him a skinflint now, but after cutting down half his woods? Even he’d have a word or two to spend on us.”

“I’ll take it Niall is the owner of this forest?” Roland asked before the two could get into it again, as they had the habit of doing. Tani nodded, but it was Aranella that spoke.

“I’ve heard the name before,” Aranella said, “I believe that Niall is the leader of a village of Greenlings that live deep in the woods.” A wry smile crossed her face. “You could call him a King without a Kingmaker. It’s doubtful anything happens in those woods without his permission.”

“Then we must go and speak with him,” Evan said with a bit more firmness to his voice than before. “Surely he’ll give us his blessing if we simply explain the situation.” 

Batu snorted out a laugh. “Mark me words, lad, you’ll get nothin’ out of Niall for free. He’s tighter than a hangman’s noose and about as stubborn as three a yer mum ‘ere.”

Aranella gave Batu a hard look that had him quailing all over again. Roland swallowed back a laugh and spread one hand.

“Then we’ll just have to cut a deal with him. I’ve brought a fair share of hard-nosed customers to the negotiating table in my time.” Which may have been too much to say, since Batu turned and gave him pensive look. Roland quickly looked away and asked, “How far is “down the way”, anyway?”

“Not too far,” Tani said. She leaned on the crate to get a better look at the map they’d spread out over the rough wooden surface, tracing the river south and west. “About a week this way until…here!” She tapped a fully wooded area roughly halfway to Goldpaw. It looked small on the map but these things were never to scale. Hopefully this Niall would be willing to talk. “Shouldn’t be a problem with the weather this good.”

“That’s springtime for ye,” Batu said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’d just as soon have this place built up ‘fore the summer squalls roll in, if it’s all the same.” He looked to Evan. “We’d best be leaving soon.”

“Yes.” Evan nodded. He held his tongue for a moment, then slowly turned to Aranella. “Nella,” He said sadly, “Maybe it’d be best if you stay here. We can…make better time without you and once we have the wood we can make for Goldpaw so—”

“It’s alright, Evan,” Aranella said with a kind smile, “You don’t have to explain. I know I can’t keep a good pace anymore.” She glared down at her leg, giving it a shake that took another shade of color off of her face. She took a deep breath to steady herself and looked her son in the eye. “But don’t worry. This won’t be the end of me, I promise.”

Evan’s chin quivered. He sniffed hard, then excused himself from the meeting to go and gather his things. With one last oddly pensive look at Aranella, Lofty bounced off after him. Tani and Batu soon followed, leaving Roland and Nella the only ones at the crate-table. 

“Roland, I need you to promise me something.” She said before he could leave. When he met her eyes, the pain in them was obvious and he frowned. It was worse than she was letting on to Evan. How much longer did she have before it got so bad she could no longer stand? 

Would Evan have to watch her die?

The thought was like a cold hand squeezing his heart. He swallowed back a sickening feeling.

“What?”

“I…” She swallowed hard. “I can’t hide the fact that this is getting worse, and I’m more than a little concerned about what’ll happen to Evan if something happens to me. If I don’t…” They both looked toward her leg. She took a breath and finished, “If I don’t survive this curse, I mean.”

If she died. Roland looked to where Evan had slipped into the tent he shared with Aranella and thought of Trevor. They were the same age. The thought of Trevor going through something like this made the thing gripping his heart squeeze even tighter and his throat tighten up with it. He looked back to Aranella.

“I’ll take care of him,” He said, surprising himself at just how firm his voice still was. “I give you my word. If anything happens, I’ll make sure he’s safe.”

Not that he wouldn’t have done that anyway. Still Aranella’s face softened with relief. With a gentle smile, she reached out and laid a hand on his arm.

“You’re a good man, Roland,” She said, “Never let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Not anyone else, he thought, just himself. Thoughts once again turning to his own son, Roland wondered what was happening in his world. Had Trevor survived? Had Alex? Were they together now? Who was looking after them? Was there anyone helping them the way he was trying to help Evan?

For the first time in a very long time, Roland found himself praying.

Maybe this time, he thought, someone would listen.


	12. Chapter 12

The weeks while Evan was away passed slowly. Left with little to do but keep the steadily working Pirates in line, Aranella struggled not to give in to the curse slowly eating away at her. With each passing day it crawled up her leg, a little more with each sunrise. The pain of it kept her up late into the night, stealing her sleep more and more with each passing sunset. The pirates must have realized something was wrong because she woke one morning, her cursed leg dragging, to find that someone had left a much more usable crutch at the entrance to her tent.

After that, she could no longer deny it even to herself: they were decent people when one got down to it. She could never—would never—get behind their methods, nor could she ever truly forget or forgive what they had tried to do to Evan, but…at the end of the day, they were just people. And people did whatever they needed to do to survive in this world, no matter how desperate and deplorable it seemed.

This was a world where war and strife had taken hold and refused to let go. They could try to fend it off, build fences and till fields, clear the land for proper houses and a castle surrounded by the river’s natural protection, but no amount of beautiful sunrises and clear spring days could do away with the looming pall of death around every corner. It was after her, too, and more than one night she found herself laying awake, counting the throbs in her thigh and staring at nothing as her mind whirled over and over around the same question. What would happen to Evan, she kept wondering, if she died so suddenly? He had already lost his birth parents and she was all he had left. He was all _she_ had. The idea of leaving him bereft of all family put more ice in her veins than this curse ever could have. He would be entirely alone if she died, and that was just a terrifying thought.

Except…he wouldn’t be, would he? Roland would be there. He had proven himself to be a trustworthy man, even over the short time that Aranella had known him, and was nearly as protective of Evan as she was. If she died, he would be there. He had given her his word.

She wanted to trust that he'd keep it, but she knew better than to assume that would be the case. King Leonhard had promised he would survive, and yet here they were. Bereft of family, home, and any sense of safety. She knew better than to just assume that giving someone your word meant you would keep it, but Roland…there was just something about him. Something she couldn’t place, even as it almost seemed to make her want to trust him. She wondered, one balmy morning, if he was who Evan would become as he grew. Quiet, sure of himself, and able to step into a leadership role. He could do much worse than someone like that to emulate.

He could emulate Batu! She snorted at the thought. Evan would sooner eat his own tail than become so…loud. He was a cheerful boy, yes, but there was that and then there was. Batu. She shook her head. 

“Miss Aranella!”

Speak of the devil. Two weeks to the day after they had left and here they were. Aranella turned, only for her stomach to drop into her ankles as she caught sight of Evan’s livid face. His teeth were bared in a snarl and his cheeks were streaked with mud. The others, walking in behind him, looked no happier. Each of them were littered with mud and grass stains; even Lofty, watching her with a serious expression, was utterly filthy. How in the world had that happened?

“What happened?” She asked, searching their faces. Roland looked ready to yell someone upside down and sideways, but Evan…she hadn’t seen him this wordlessly furious in _years_. He hissed loudly, throwing his hands up and burrowing into her shoulder as if to hide from the world. His shoulders were trembling, and though she wrapped her free arm around his back she didn’t try to get an answer from him. She looked to Roland instead. “Did Niall not want to trade?”

“Niall wasn’t the problem.” Roland said with a shake of his head. There were leaves caught in his hair, but he didn’t try to pick them loose. He raised one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Not in that way, at least. It turns out he gambled away the deed to the Forest.”

Aranella blinked. “What.”

“Just as it sounds, Miss,” Batu said, arms crossed over his barrel chest. “He offered it in a round of dice at Goldpaw and lost the bloomin’ thing just like that. He was fine with us takin’ what we need…if the woods was still his, ye see.”

“I…see.” Aranella said. Evan growled, tail lashing violently back and forth. She could just barely feel the beginnings of a yowl in his vibrating throat. It seemed he was beyond the end of his rope. She tightened her grip on him, swallowing hard around a dry mouth as she shook her head. “That complicates matters.”

“That’s a funny way of putting it,” Tani grumbled, redoing her braids while she stood there. “Now we have to go all the way to Goldpaw and try to get the thing back just to get wood.” She looked up at Aranella and gave her a fleeting smile. “But we figured we’d come back and get you first. May as well hit two birds with one stone, yeah?”

It wasn’t an unsound idea, but…She glanced down at her leg. Could she make the journey? Hobbling around camp was one thing since it wasn’t very big, but to make the trek to Goldpaw…would she even last that long? The curse was still spreading, still throbbing in tune with her heartbeat. She certainly couldn’t fight like this! She opened her mouth to say as much, but then looked down at Evan. She couldn’t put him through watching her die, nor could she expect him to let her go without a fight.

She didn’t _want_ to leave him without a fight. She wanted to see him grow up, build this kingdom up into a wonderful place, become the true king she knew he could be, not to mention all the milestones that came with a full, happy life! Laying down to die because she wasn’t sure she could make the journey? What was she thinking? She shook her head to do away with the idea of staying here. She would die if she stayed here any longer.

“Of course,” She said, meeting Evan’s eyes as he pulled away. He looked at her for a long moment, searching her face. She tried to smile at him reassuringly, but it felt too tight. It was clear he didn’t buy it. He hadn’t bought his father’s final promises, either. “Just let me gather my things and we’ll be off.” She glanced up at the travelworn group. “Unless you want to take a nights rest?”

“I don’t think Evan would let us,” Roland said with a mirthless chuckle. Evan turned and hissed furiously, ears folded flat along his skull. Growling low under his breath he pulled away from Aranella and stalked back out of camp. With the air of someone _used_ to preteen tantrums, Roland rolled his eyes and headed after the boy, not so close as to stifle but not so far as to be out of reach if he needed help. In spite of the curse, warmth uncurled in her chest. Maybe it was too soon to make this judgment, but it was still a relief to know that Evan would be looked after.

“Give me a moment,” She said to Tani and Batu, “I won’t be long.”

She could feel them watching her as she hobbled away towards the over-large tent, and she bit her lip to keep silent. The past week had seen progress made in the camp as to clearing land for structures and following Evan’s plans for what would go where, but the tents were still set away from the majority of the noise. Only once she was inside did she allow herself to slump. In truth, she had everything she needed in her arms band still set on her wrist. She had just needed a moment, a simple chance to catch her breath and take it easy for just a little while longer.

Life didn’t seem to be in any hurry to give her easy.

“It’s gotten worse, eh?” Lofty’s sudden quiet voice startled her into turning too quickly to manage. With a breathless grunt she fell onto her hind end, blinking at the oddly serious Kingmaker. In the dim sunlight filtering through the canvas of the tent he seemed to glow, a light held in one hand. “I could feel that curse all the way from the river.”

Aranella looked at her leg, the mark writhing and twisting in response to Lofty’s light. But where she’d have expected more pain, the light seemed to almost behave like Martha’s herbs and numb it away even further. Still, she nodded.

“It’s spreading too quickly,” She said quietly, long past the point of denying it. “I’m not sure I can make it to Goldpaw.”

“Well Evan needs you to,” Lofty said as he walked closer. The light in his hand grew brighter. “So hold still and let me see if I can do a thing about this blasted Darkness.”

Without warning or fanfare, he pressed his hand to her leg. The curse jerked and seized beneath the light, fading slightly from view and taking some of the pain with it. Hope blossoming in her chest, Aranella sat up straight.

“Can you undo it?”

“Pfft!” Lofty snorted, “Do I look like a healer to you, mun? I can keep it at bay for a bit, but undoin’ a curse like this takes skill and practice! I en’t got that!” He shook his head, his whole body really, then sighed. “Best I can do is buy you time and make it hurt less.”

Aranella couldn’t help it: she laughed. It was a raw, tired sound even to her ears, but it was the first time she’d laughed in weeks.

“Not so all-knowing and all-powerful, are you?” She asked him with a half-smile. “Are you _sure_ you’re a Kingmaker, Lofty? Or are you just pulling our legs?” She shook her bad leg at him, grimacing as she quickly regretted the motion. He snorted, clearly trying to suppress a laugh.

“I’ll show you pullin’ legs, you cheeky blighter!” Lofty shook a fist at her, but he was smiling anyway. The smile dropped as his light faded. “…You know you en’t got long, right? Curses like this…they ‘en’t nice to anyone.”

“I know.” She bent her leg, fingers tracing the slightly shrunken down marks. True to Lofty’s word it hurt less now, and she was able to struggle back to her feet. “But whatever time I have left is time I intend to spend fighting. I won’t just lie down and die.”

Lofty stared at her with a serious expression for a long moment, but then slowly, a wide smile spread across his face. 

“Keep that up, sunshine,” He said, “And you just might make it!”

It was with that thought, that tiny spark of hope, that Aranella left her tent and joined the others. For the next two weeks their group of six marched through the open plains of the Heartlands and into the woods of the Calmlands. The late spring weather made travel simple enough, and with the aid of Tani and Batu even the fights were simpler. The monsters that practically over-ran the countryside nowadays were aggressive and dangerous, but theirs was a competent little group.

It was with no small amount of pride that she watched Evan come into his own. She watched as, with a little help from Roland’s tactical mindset and Batu’s combat experience, he was able to slowly step into the role of a battlefield leader. Though he was the youngest of their group—Tani had been born four months prior to Evan, she told Aranella when they’d stopped for a night—none babied him. He blossomed under their tutelage, and Aranella was glad to see it.

If only they could stay like this forever, some small part of her thought, with Evan this happy and trusted friends around them. 

But nothing, not even goodness, lasted forever.

As they drew closer to Goldpaw, things began to change. The monsters became more aggressive, more liable to charge the little party, and Aranella’s curse took on a mind of its own. She could only be grateful that her dress hid the majority of it, but waking one night to find her entire side in agony had nearly shaken the life from her bones. She had laid awake the rest of that night, counting the breaths of her companions. Evan lay curled between her and Roland, his head on her shoulder. He was still so young…the thought of him waking one morning to find her gone was terrifying, even knowing that Roland would be there for him.

Terrifying as it was, that thought was quickly becoming a reality. Lofty’s light forced the curse back less and less the closer they got to Goldpaw, lasting less and less time between the times he had to use it, until the day they were likely to arrive he’d thrown his hands up and stuffed her full of numbing Light magic.

“If you believe in any higher power, mun,” he’d said with an oddly stern look, “Now’s the time to start prayin’.”

He had no way of knowing it had been a long time since Aranella had prayed. There was likely no longer anyone willing to listen to her, but she still wasn’t willing to give up without a fight. Even if she could no longer help in the physical fighting, now relying on Roland to help her walk, she wasn’t just going to quit.

Not with Goldpaw so close. 

Leaning on Roland’s arm as they made their final push to the glimmering city, she felt him tense. Lofty’s magic had removed the pain from her curse, but not the effect it was having on her body. She could barely hear anything through the pounding of blood in her ears, and turning to look at him made the world spin alarmingly. Not even that spin could take away the paleness to his face, or how tightly he held his jaw.

“Roland,” She said softly, “Are you alright?”

He looked sidelong at her and tried to smile. It came off as more of a grimace as he asked, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” It was a rhetorical question and they both knew that. He set his eyes forward. “I’m fine. It’s just a headache.”

She could relate. The mark of the curse didn’t ache any longer, but there was a dull headache at the base of her skull that grew with each step. By the time they reached the gate it felt as it someone had taken her head into their hands and was squeezing with all their strength. The bright lights and vibrant colors of the city only made it worse, and she squeezed her eyes shut against it all. It didn’t help; there were a thousand things still going on at once. Vendors hawking their wares, citizens crying out greetings or shouting conversations, the smell of a hundred different kinds of food and drink. It was all too much! She whimpered quietly, stomach flipping as she tried desperately to not be sick.

“Stay with us,” Roland said quietly, his hand on her arm. “We’re almost there.”

It took all the strength she had just to nod. Trusting him to keep her upright she shivered. Her heart was racing, pounding, thundering blood in her ears. Despite the relatively warm air she was shivering, her entire body wracked with a chill that wouldn’t fade. She could no longer feel her side and even her good leg was dragging, forcing her to hold tight to Roland or fall. She could no longer hear Evan’s laughter and forced herself to open her eyes. Squinting against the lights that made her eyes water, she sought him out.

She hadn’t seen him this happy in weeks. He and Tani had run on ahead, painted in so many colors by the hanging lanterns and magical signs of the buildings all around them. Like the innocent children they were, their faces were broken by wide, easy smiles. Batu trailed after them with a booming laugh, and Evan disappeared from her sight.

Aranella struggled to draw breath. It caught in her throat, a hitch and stutter that drew Roland’s attention. He said something to her, but she couldn’t hear him. Up ahead, Batu chased after his daughter. Evan was half turned now, that same smile on his face even as he turned back towards Aranella and Roland. Lofty was at his side.

 _Please_ , she pleaded to anyone and anything that would listen, _Let him stay that happy._

As if the thought alone had been her calling to him, he looked to her. His smile dropping away was the last thing she saw before she was plunged into darkness.

“Nella!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /whistles innocently
> 
> Also in the case of anyone still wondering, I’ve based Nella’s curse off of Ashitaka’s in Princess Mononoke. The Ghibli refs~ have to get them in where one can~


	13. Chapter 13

“Evan lad, slow down!” 

Batu was yelling at the top of his lungs, but Evan didn’t slow. If anything, he ran faster. Goldpaw blurred on either side as he bolted through the streets, desperately searching for any sign of a doctor or dispellery. There had to be one somewhere! There just had to!

Nella couldn’t—he couldn’t—no!

This couldn’t be happening! Not again!

His body was screaming at him to slow down, heart racing like it was going to explode from his chest at any moment, lungs heaving for air even though he knew he was gasping as he ran. Tani was a pace or two behind him; he could feel her fingers trying to snatch at his cape, to make him stop. He couldn’t stop!

“Evan—Evan, wait!” She shouted, surging forward and grabbing his arm with both hands. They both skidded to a halt. He whirled around to yank himself free but she pointed upwards— “here!”

Here. He looked up at the pale green sign over the deep red doorway. There was something written on it in Goldpaw’s language, and then just below in Common,

 _Dispellery_.

Tani let go of his arm, turning around. Bringing a hand to her mouth she whistled sharply. An answering whistle came from the road behind them, and then a moment later Batu blasted around the corner. Roland was right behind him, Nella’s limp form held in his arms. Evan’s vision blurred once more, but not because he was running. Panic turned his blood to ice and with tears spilling down his cheeks he whirled around, bolting into the shop. He didn’t even slow down to look around: he ran right to the counter and crashed into it, hands grabbing hold of the top. The dogfolk girl on the other side of it startled with a yip.

“Please!” He begged before she could even get a word out, “My mother, she—” He turned around at the sound of footsteps. Roland, red-faced and out of breath, burst into the clinic. He was still holding Nella and Evan didn’t need to finish. The dogfolk girl jumped out of her seat.

“Oh my—” She gasped and rounded the counter, running through a curtained opening into another room. “Here! This way!”

Roland was through the door before Evan could get after her. They ran into a room that smelled vaguely of herbs and candles, a low bed at the back. Without prompting Roland laid her down, and Evan watched with his heart in his throat as her head lolled limply to the side, turning her face from him.

“Nella?” He whispered. He was only vaguely aware of Roland stepping back, of Lofty running past him; Evan's were were only on Nella. Had it really only been a few minutes since she had collapsed? It felt like a lifetime! Everything had happened so quickly! She had dropped to the ground, limp and lifeless and pale, with no sign of the fire that made her Nella. There was no sign of that fire now, either. She was nearly as white as snow. His stomach churned around a pit of horror and despair at its center. He took a step towards her. “N-Nella?”

The only sign of life was the faintest rise and fall of her chest. He took another step and reached for her hand, only to gasp in alarm. She didn’t react to his touch, didn’t even twitch. She was ice cold.

“Nella!”

The dogfolk girl was a whirl of motion on the other side of the bed, lighting candles, grabbing bowls and knocking things about in her haste. Her voice drew near.

“Unless you’ve skill in healing, out!” She yelled, grabbing bowls off a shelf, “Give us space!”

“Evan, we have to leave,” Someone said gently, taking him by the arm and trying to pull him away. “Come on.”

“No!” He howled, clinging onto Nella’s hand, “No, I can’t leave her!”

They had pulled him from his father’s side the day he had died. It had taken Nella and Knight Pouncey to pull him away, both of them trying to be gentle with his grief and the yowl of it that had echoed through the castle halls that spring morning. Now Nella was laying as still as death on this bed, and Knight Pouncey wasn’t here. He wouldn’t leave her! He was going to stay until she got better! She would have done the same for him!

Strong arms encircled him from behind, pulling him up off the ground and back, away from Nella. Her hand slipped from his grip and fell limply to the bed, lifeless. Immediately he started kicking and struggling, hissing as he tried to claw his way out of the grip of whoever was holding him. Wool caught beneath his fingers, refusing to give way and—

“Evan!” 

He knew that voice. He knew he knew that voice but he couldn’t—

“Nella! Nella, please! Don’t leave me!” He screamed, voice breaking. Whoever was holding him tightened their grip and carried him away. “Nella!”

The curtain closed, hiding her from sight. In spite of his tears Evan kept on squalling, hissing and spitting as whoever was holding him set him down. Before he could get free they grabbed him by both shoulders and held on even as he kept fighting, kept struggling. But it didn’t matter how he struggled, because they wouldn’t let go! He reached up to tear their hands off his shoulders, to claw his way free, only to find himself spun around and facing—

Roland.

Evan found himself staring up at Roland, who looked back at him with firm eyes despite his own pallid skin.

“Evan!” Roland held him tight, keeping him from turning around again. “Evan, stop! Look at me!”

“Nella, she—” The words died in his throat. Evan heaved for air, his stomach in knots, “She’s—”

“I know, but I need you to calm down.”

Calm down? Calm down?! He couldn't! Terror was a freezing, yawning pit in his stomach, threatening to swallow him whole. His heart raced _Nella Nella Nella_

_Mother!_

His mother was dying or--or--How could he calm down?! He sucked in a harsh gasp that caught in his throat, tears turning Roland into a blurry mess of blue and black and pale. He couldn't breathe, chest so tight it felt as if he'd been sat upon. Every breath he tried to drag in just caught and spat itself back out in a heaving sob. Roland held firm.

"Breathe with me," He said, his grip tight on Evan's shoulders as he took deep, almost exaggerated breaths in and out. "Just breathe."

Evan sucked in air, trying to do as he was told but--He couldn’t! He just couldn’t! The icy grip around his heart had returned, stealing any chance of a deep breath away if the tightness in the rest of him hadn’t already. His hands shook—his entire body shook.

"She's--" He hiccuped, reaching up and clinging to Roland's arms with trembling hands. "She's--"

"I know." he said softly, "I know."

And he did know. Evan could hear the truth of those words in his voice. Somewhere, at some point in his life, Roland had been in a situation much like this. He knew how it felt to be this helpless, this hopeless. He knew what it meant to be out here, waiting, unable to do anything. He knew how much it _hurt_.

Unable to hold it back any longer, Evan wailed. Roland pulled him in close and, almost instinctively, Evan wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He felt a hand come to the back of his head as warm darkness swallowed him up.

"You're okay," Roland said, though Evan felt it more than heard it as the man scooped him up off the floor, "I've got you. You're okay."

Except he wasn't okay. He didn't know if he would ever be okay again. All he wanted was for Nella to walk through that curtained doorway with a smile on her face, perfectly healthy again, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He _knew_ it!

Feeling like the whole world was ending all over again, all Evan could do was hide his face in Roland's shoulder and cry.


	14. Chapter 14

"’Ere, lad.” Batu said in an oddly gentle voice, passing Roland a waxed paper cup full of something steaming. “Nothin’ better than Sheermint for headaches.”

“Thanks,” Roland responded in an equally quiet tone, holding the cup close as Batu shifted the sleeping Tani off of Roland’s lap and into his own arms. She, like Evan whom Roland still held close, had fallen asleep some hours ago. Their early evening arrival had passed into the wee hours of the morning waiting outside the Dispellery. Eyes itchy with exhaustion, Roland took a sip of his tea. Minty, vaguely herbal, and he would have loved a strong coffee instead, but at this moment in time he would take what he could get. The pounding at the back of his skull was really getting to him.

“Any news?” Batu asked once he had Tani cradled close, her head on his shoulder. “I see Lofty ain’t with ye.”

“He hasn’t come out yet,” Roland replied, looking sidelong at Evan. He’d cried himself to sleep in Roland’s arms, and he didn’t have the heart to wake him without any news. Best to let him get what sleep he could before anything else happened. Just thinking about the anguish in Evan’s cries made his chest ache all over again. He stared into his tea. “I’m banking on no news is good news this time.”

“Aye.” Batu said, then sighed and looked at the door to the dispellery. The two of them fell into an uneasy silence, unsure of both one another and the situation at hand. Eventually it became too much for Batu and he shook his head again. “But Miss Aranella’s a strong sort. She’ll pull through.”

“I hope so.” Roland replied. “Evan still needs her.” He took another sip of his tea. It was helping, a little. How odd that this headache had come on so suddenly, and so soon before Aranella had collapsed. There was something up with that. Maybe it had something to do with the odd, heavy feeling in the air. Taking another sip, he looked sideways as he felt Batu’s eyes on him.

“What?”

“Ye’re awful calm for yer missus being like this,” Batu said with a frown. “Ye estranged or somethin’?”

By nature, Roland was a calm, quiet, and humble man. He’d always been, and he’d seen too much arrogance ruin too many lives to let himself go down the road of arrogance, but one thing he _was_ proud of was his poker face. Learned through ten years in law and nearly twenty in politics, his ability to keep a politely straight face had seen him through over-aggressive prosecutors and heel-dragging senators alike.

And yet, somehow, all of that experience was _useless_ in the face of Batu’s innocent question. He almost choked on the tea, coughing as it went half down the wrong pipe. Evan stirred and he tried to hold back the rest of his coughs, but the boy slept on as Roland caught his breath and wheezed, “Aranella isn’t my wife!”

“No?” Batu raised an eyebrow as if Roland hadn’t just nearly choked from shock. “She’s certainly Evan’s mum. He ain’t yours?”

As if his coloring alone couldn’t say that no, he wasn’t. But looking down at the slumbering boy in the crook of his shoulder, Roland found that single word catching in his throat, refusing to come up. For a moment, his thoughts turned to Trevor. Guilt and grief dug in like thorns as he sighed heavily. Alex would have laughed at him for all of this, he thought, his reactions and twisting thoughts. _That’s my Roland,_ , she’d say, _A heart big enough for the world._ The thought of her was an odd mix of comfort and pain.

“It’s…complicated,” He rasped finally, clearing his throat. Damned tea. Now his head really hurt!

“Aye, lad,” Batu said in that oddly quiet tone again, his expression pensive. “Family usually is.”

Wasn’t that the truth. Roland sat back on the bench with a sigh, swirling the last of his tea in the cup. At least most of the vendors had closed up for the night. It had gotten much quieter than when they’d arrived.

“Can I ask ye a question, Roland?”

Well. Mostly quieter. He closed his eyes.

“Shoot.”

“How old are ye, lad?”

Shoot. Probably older than you, Roland thought but didn’t say. That was a can of worms he wasn’t ready to open just yet. Maybe he’d never be ready. It was easier to try and shove it in a box, focus on things here. Harder to think of the life he’d left behind.

“Twenty,” He said a few seconds later, long past feeling embarrassed for his attempts at looking cool all those decades ago. At least he’d avoided the out of style mullet of his late teens. “Why?”

“Just wonderin’ what makes a baby faced lad like you have so much experience with the youngins,” Batu said, raising an eyebrow. Roland struggled to keep his face clear of aggravation. The sneak had boxed him into a corner! If Roland didn’t answer, he’d appear to be dodging the question. But if he lied and that came out…he looked away. One of Evan’s ears twitched against his neck.

“I…used to babysit for my neighbor,” he said, scrambling for anything that would stick. And it wasn’t entirely a lie; he had looked after his neighbor’s toddler a few times in his last years of schooling. “When I was younger.”

“In Dell?” Batu asked, and got a nod in return. Better to stick with that story. “Explains ye bein’ in the castle. Royals always need hands.” Roland cracked an eye open, but Batu was glancing at Evan’s still slumbering form. “And the lad could do much worse.”

And a lot better. Roland looked away again. There was no love lost between him and Batu, not after their captivity in the canyon, but…how old was he, again? It was damn well time to act it.

“…Batu, I…” He took a breath and swallowed his pride. “I owe you an apology.”

“Ye what?”

Roland jerked his head towards Tani then said, “When the Wyverns had her. I said some unkind things. I was out of line. I’m sorry.”

Batu was silent for a long few moments. Roland didn’t breach the silence, content to let it hang there and wait, but then.

“No. Ye weren’t.” Batu said with a sigh. Roland snapped his eyes to the other man. “Ye were defendin’ yer charge as best ye could in a right mess. In yer place, I’d have said much worse. And…” He glanced down at his daughter. With a gentle touch, he brushed hair from her face; she didn’t even stir. Batu was an old hand at that, Roland thought. “Ye were right, lad. She’s got twice as much reason as any of me men, and the sense to use it. To think I almost lost that…” He cleared his throat. “…I owe ye and Evan a debt I can never repay. A few harsh words are nothin’.”

Nothing compared to the horror that came with the thought of losing a child. It was one that Roland knew intimately well. Over the years in and out of hospitals, he’d become almost used to the knots in the pit of his stomach, but they had never failed to tighten at thoughts of Trevor. Even now, they strangled his insides. 

“…But thank ye, Roland,” Batu said, “For apologizing. Ye’re a good man.”

A smile flickered across Roland’s face. A good man? How many times had he heard that one before. He wasn’t in the mood for denying it tonight, didn’t have the energy to fight it. So he hummed rather than say anything, eyes still closed. Peace returned, the silence between them lighter even as the air hung thick and sticky in the city. His head still pounded, a distant drumbeat growing closer with each passing minute.

Then, suddenly, it began to lift.

“Cor,” Lofty said, startling Roland into opening his eyes. The little kingmaker was wobbling out of the Dispellery, swiping an arm across his face and heaving a massive sigh. “That was a tough one!”

Roland sat up, tightening his grip on Evan to keep him from tumbling. The boy burrowed his face in the crook of Roland’s shoulder as he said, “Aranella?”

Lofty puffed out his chest. “Going to be weak as a newborn babe for a few days,” he said with a stern expression that belied how proud he actually was, “But she’ll live. And she’s a tough old girl for doin’ that; that curse near reached her heart!”

“But it’s all gone now?” Batu asked, “Ye done away with the blighted thing?” 

“Of course, mun.” Lofty said, but then he deflated and frowned. “But it'd be proper tidy to know where the bloody thing came from. Magic that strong ‘en’t something to be playin’ around with and—”

“Lofty,” Roland said, levering himself up on stiff legs. “Can it wait for morning? We all need to get some rest.”

Lofty clicked his jaw shut. He looked at Evan, still in Roland’s arms, and then at Tani asleep in her father’s lap. Heaving a gusty sigh, the kingmaker nodded.

“Aye,” he said, “Aye, it can wait. Let’s get the kidlings to a proper bed, eh? Come back in the mornin’.”

And that, Roland thought, was the best thing he'd heard all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My silence with regards to responses to comments was _entirely_ on purpose the last couple of chapters, so allow me to clear a couple of things up.
> 
> One: I tag all major issues with the requisite trigger and archive warnings. If someone is going to die (besides a. Lot of monsters) it would earn a tag of "Character Death" no matter how that would spoil a twist. I firmly believe in proper tags and warnings!
> 
> Second thing? I did not drag Nella out of Ding Dong Well to kill her now! But I did absolutely love all your reactions; reader feelings are the best food for a writer. I may be over here cackling like a hyena, but you guys are seriously the best. ♥
> 
> ALSO THAT DLC HORRAURA WAS BAD ENOUGH DON'T GIMME MORE OF THAT BOSSES WITH SUMMONS CRUD GAME PLZ---


	15. Chapter 15

When Evan awoke, the last rays of the afternoon sunlight were streaming through red curtains. Silken sheets wrinkled beneath him as he raised his head from the soft pillow he’d been lying on and blinked into the sunlight. Lamps glowed a gentle golden color, lighting up a cozy room. Deep red covers were draped over a soft bed, an ornate tapestry hanging over the deep wood of the wall.

Was this an inn? Evan levered himself to sit up. 

“…Where…”

This wasn’t where he’d gone to sleep. When had he _fallen_ asleep? And where was—

“You’re up!” Tani’s voice caused him to turn. She was sitting on a stool not too far from the bed, grinning cheekily at him. “I was starting to wonder if you’d ever come ‘round. You slept all day!”

And yet he still felt tired! But then…maybe that was to be expected. He’d felt this drained once before. He’d never wanted to feel this way again, scraped raw on the inside. It was like watching everything through a foggy window, a step removed from the world outside. Like being empty as the world outside went on without him. He pulled his legs up and didn’t say a word. Tani made a concerned noise.

“…How’re you feeling?” She asked. He didn’t know how to answer that, not really. It felt like someone had pulled his heart from him, which was _stupid_ since he could feel his pulse in his ears, but…maybe empty was the better word. He wrapped his arms around his knees and the silky duvet, hiding his face in the cloth.

“I’m…” his eyes itched fiercely, the salt of dried tears catching on silk. He sniffled. “I’m…alright. I think.” 

He wanted to go back to sleep, go to a place where none of this was real. Where he could try to banish the image of Nella laying so lifeless to a place he’d never have to see it again, and to where she was still beside him. His throat tightened at the thought; Nella was gone now, wasn’t she? She had been so close to death there was no way even she could fight it off any longer. Eyes burning, Evan took a shaky breath. 

“Where are the others?” He asked.

“Well—” Tani’s voice trailed as she stretched out, a quiet ‘whoof’ of lost air filling the space between them before she said, “Roland and Batu went out to check on Miss Nella. They should be back soon.”

The world shrank to those four words. Check on Miss Nella. Evan jerked his head up, staring at her. For a moment the words wouldn’t come, caught in his throat until he could finally croak, “Nella’s alive?!”

“Of course?” Tani blinked at him, startled. “You thought that she was—” Her face fell. “Oh, Evan….”

Everything blurred out as Evan started to cry again. Shame flushed his cheeks and he hid his face in the duvet. Hadn’t he cried enough already? Everything was fine! Everyone was alive and here he was, sobbing like a newborn kit! His shoulders hitched as he hiccuped. He was too old to cry like this everytime someone…he couldn’t even finish the thought. The mattress sagged beside him as Tani sat down. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Evan,” She said gently, “Lofty said she’s all better now. The curse is fixed up and everything!” She squeezed his shoulder. “She just needs a lot of rest, that’s all.”

Evan inhaled shakily, his breath trembling as he tried to force back the soft sobs that wanted to come out. Nella was alive, and okay, and he could really stop this at any time now! “I thought she…” He hiccuped. Tani wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close. Leaning her head on his, she nodded.

“We all did, I think,” She spoke softly, her breath making his ears flick back and forth. “But she made it, Evan. I promise, your Mum’s okay!”

His mum. Evan nodded, cheek slipping across Tani’s shoulder. Sometimes he still felt a little guilty about calling Nella his mother, even if they’d only said it aloud once. It felt almost like he’d replaced his birth mother, but she didn’t…it was an unkind thought, but he didn’t have much of Queen Felicity to replace as a mother. She had died when he was barely out of the nursery, and try as he might he couldn’t remember anything clear about her. His father had told him that she’d loved him dearly, and sometimes if he strained his memory he could just make out the refrain of an old lullaby, but when he thought about a mother the only image to come to mind was Nella. 

“Tani?” He asked quietly, “Do you think…people can make new families?”

“Of course!” She reached out and flicked the tip of one ear. “Don’t be silly. People make new families _all the time_. There’s you and Miss Nella, and me and Batu, and a whole bunch of the pirates…” She shook her head. “Family isn’t just blood, Evan. Family is people who love you, even if you didn’t come from them.”

“I know that,” Evan said with a pout, “But sometimes I just…” His eyes fell to his lap. “I wonder if my mother and father would be sad that I…”

“They’d be bad parents if they were,” Tani huffed. He jerked his head back and she stared at him with serious eyes. “If your parents were any kind of real parent, they’d want you to be happy even if it wasn’t with them. I know mine would want me to be.” She paused for a second, then rolled her eyes and huffed, “Though I doubt they planned on Batu being such an _idiot_ sometimes….”

“What?” Evan blinked, completely confused. She smiled gently, carefully reaching up to start untangling the knots in his hair.

“Batu’s not my father,” She said, “He’s _actually_ my uncle. My mother and father died when I was really little and he took me in, so as long as I can remember it's been him, and he's my Dad, but he's not at the same time? Does that make sense?"

Like him and Nella. Evan couldn't nod with her hand in his hair. "Yes," he said softly, "It does."

“So,” She said with a nod, “I think that our birth parents would be glad there’s still people around to love us both, even if it’s not them. And besides, if I went and called him Dad all the time," Tani said with a laugh, "His head'd swell up like a balloon. Can't have him getting too proud."

"You still should, though! So he knows you care about him and he doesn't--you don't..." Evan clenched his fists. Nella knew how he felt, and he knew how she felt. It was a cold comfort when the image of her laying limp in Roland's arms was all that came when he closed his eyes. "...You don't want to...lose that chance..."

"Oh, Evan..." Tani sighed. "He knows. And I'm sure that Miss Nella does, too. _And_ ,” She stressed, gently poking his cheek. “What matters is everyone’s still alive, right?” She reached for his hand. “So cheer up. There’s no more point in crying.”

He smiled tightly at her because as true as her words were, it was still hard not to worry. He didn’t want to let his family down, but…maybe Tani was right. He knew his father and mother had both loved him dearly, and they would want him to be happy. In spite of all that had happened, he _was_ happy with Nella. He loved her like she was his own blood, and knew the feeling was mutual. And then there was…well. There was the vague memory of warm arms around him last night. Roland had been there, trying to calm him down, to comfort him. Evan had been too distraught to really notice then, but....it had felt like his father’s embrace.

He shook his head to dislodge the thought. That was asking too much. Roland was a good, kind-hearted man, one who had taken it upon himself to aid and teach Evan what he could, but _that_? It was too much. Though he wouldn’t forget that warmth, wouldn’t forget that comfort, this wasn’t the time to ask about it. He sighed into Tani’s shoulder, ears twitching as footsteps sounded on the wooden floors outside. They were drawing near.

“I am fully capable of walking, Roland.” Evan’s ears went straight up. Nella! He threw back the covers and jumped off the bed, startling Tani.

“Which is why you fell over when you tried to stand.” Roland’s voice was light and amused. His chuckle was soft, but remained in his voice as the door to the room swung open. Roland was carrying a frowning Nella in his arms, a smile across his face. “Threatening to put me into the river doesn’t change that.”

Nella huffed. “Honestly you just enjoy this don’t you?”

“Do you really want to—”

“Nella!” Evan ran over, snapping their conversation to a close. “You’re alright!”

And she was. Or at least, she looked it. All signs of the curse were gone from her leg, and only a twist of scar tissue remained where it had been blackest. But even that had a healthier look to it because the near snow-white color of her skin was gone, replaced by her usual healthy color. Even the lines on her forehead had been smoothed away, and her arm no longer shook as she reached out to lay a hand on Evan’s cheek. He took in a shuddering gasp at her touch.

She was warm.

“Of course I am,” She said softly, gently brushing her thumb over his cheek. “I’d never leave you.”

Evan bit his lip to keep it from trembling, but he could still feel the quiver even as he nodded. He reached up, putting his hand on hers. He squeezed his burning eyes shut, sniffling, then pulled back to allow Roland to set Nella down on the bed he had just abandoned. Batu, coming in behind them, quietly shut the doors.

“Soon as ye’re feelin’ better, Miss Aranella,” he said in an oddly quiet tone, “We’d best be quittin’ this place. It’s right dangerous here.”

“No,” Roland said with a shake of his head, pulling up a pillow so Nella could sit up comfortably. Evan scrambled onto the other side of the bed and dove into her embrace. Her grip was still weak, but oh, how glad he was to still have this! He buried his face in her shoulder, just breathing in her familiar scent. “We’re not done here. We still need to get Niall’s deed back,” Roland stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. “And figure out what’s going on in this town.”

What was that supposed to mean? Though it took some serious force of will, Evan pulled out of Nella’s arms. Sitting back on his knees, he tilted his head in confusion at Roland. “”What’s going on?”” He asked, “What does that mean?”

“There’s something…” Roland grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck as if it pained him. “Off, in the city. I can’t really explain it, but it’s almost like the air’s too thick. It’s like trying to walk through molasses.”

Everyone short of Lofty and Aranella looked at him like he’d sprouted a second head. Aranella nodded slowly, but it was Lofty who spoke up.

“Ol’ Rolly-boy’s right, ya know,” he said, ignoring Roland’s soft _”Rolly-boy?”_ behind him as he jumped up to the foot of the bed. “There’s some awful thick dark stuff ‘round by yur. It’s what made Aranella’s curse take off so suddenly last night.” He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. “And it’s spreadin’ awful fast. Won’t be long before the whole Calmlands is full of the gunk.”

“Is that why the monsters were so aggressive?” Tani asked with a frown, tapping her chin. “They weren’t like that in the Heartlands, or by the Canyon.”

“Aye,” Batu said, “I’d reckon that’d be it.” He gave Lofty a skeptical look. “But how is it that only Roland and Miss Aranella were affected? Why not the rest of us?”

Lofty gave a shrug and sat down. “Magic calls to magic. Whatever ruddy blighter cursed Aranella had the same magic as whatever’s makin’ this town darker than pitch. Ol’ Rolly-boy’s probably just sensitive is all.”

The Black Knight! Evan startled. Did that mean that Mausinger had something to do with this? Or was there something…else that could do that?

“Forbidden magic.” Nella said with a frown. She tried to sit up a little straighter, but slipped back down the pillow. “If there’s someone out there with that sort of magic, they have to be stopped.”

“Not by you!” Tani burst out, leaning on the bed, “You’re white as a sheet! You need your rest.”

“I’m perfectly—”

“Nella.” Evan took a breath. Heart racing, he looked her in the eye and said, “I need you to be honest with me. Are you alright?”

Nella opened her mouth…then slowly closed it. Hands fisting into the sheets, she closed her eyes.

“…No.” She said plainly. A sigh rippled through the room. “I’m better, but I can barely keep my head up. Fighting like this…I don’t think I could.”

Evan nodded. Though the stone in the pit of his stomach had gone nowhere at her honesty, he reached out and laid a hand on hers. He smiled when she looked up at him. 

“Then get some rest. I promise, we’ll be alright.” He turned to the others, who all nodded. Tani beamed, and even Roland had a faint smile on his face. Evan turned back to his adopted mother and nodded. “So just rest. You deserve it.”

Nella smiled, reaching up to cup his face once more. He leaned into her touch, biting his lip to once again keep it steady as she said, “You’ve grown up so much already, Evan. I’m so grateful I’ve gotten to see it.”

“Me too,” he said in a quivering voice. How close he had come to losing her would stay with him for a long time, he knew, but she was here. As much as he wanted to stay here, in this safe little room with her, he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t just sit by and let others be hurt by the same thing that had nearly orphaned him all over again. Even so…

He surged forward to hug her again, taking a deep breath. Her hand came to rest on the back of his head.

“Go on, sweetheart,” She whispered, soft enough that only he would hear. “Go be King.”

Evan sniffled as he pulled back. Nella would be alright, he told himself as he slipped off the bed. There were others that needed help more, and he had to be there for them now. If he was going to unite the world, he couldn’t hide away all day. With a final deep breath, he nodded firmly.

“Where do we start?” He asked the others, pulling on his cape and slippers. “This is a large city.”

“If Niall lost the deed in a game with Master Pugnacious, then we should start with him.” Roland headed for the doors. “The Grand High Roller’s Hall is in the main square.”

“Grand High Roller’s Hall,” Batu scoffed, heading out with Tani on his heels. “More like Hall of the Showoff.”

Evan trailed after his companions, but as he reached the doorway he stopped and turned around one last time. Nella smiled at him as he caught her eye, and that was all she needed to do. With a firm nod, he slipped through the door and pulled it gently shut behind him.

It was time, he thought, to go and be a King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit of my personal headcanon for Tani and Batu; he says "blood of my blood" when referring to her in Chapter 2, and that always struck me as odd. Blood of my blood? If "my blood" is a direct relation, wouldn't that make "Blood of my blood" your relation's relation? SIbling's child?
> 
> Not that it makes him any less her pops, but still.


	16. Chapter 16

No forest was ever silent. The wind rustled through the leaves, and the chirping and singing of birds added a layer of sound to the calls of insects. All together, the background hum of white noise lent an air of peace to the gently dappled light in Niall's forest. In Evan's world, the odd calls of monsters added a second layer of sound to the place, but it was easy to let it all fade.

"U O ME! U O ME!"

The piercing cry of the Duebills, on the other hand...not so much. As one the little group turned to stare at a Greenling tucked in the corner of the clearing, a relatively skinny looking bird hovering at their side. The Greenling was trying to shush the creature, but as they had all learned, that would never work.

"MONEY! NOW!" The Duebill shouted. Feeling another headache coming on, Roland turned away.

"Forget just unethical, this all has to be illegal somewhere," He muttered. One of Evan's ears twitched in his direction

"If it's not," he hissed, "It ought to be. It's so unfair!" He crossed his arms, working his arms band around and around his wrist. It was stuffed full of the evidence they’d found in the dice factory, but even knowing that didn’t seem to calm Evan down. His tail lashed. "I still can't believe that Master Pugnacius would cheat his own citizens and then force those horrid things on them!"

"People are full of crock, lad," Batu rumbled with a heavy sigh. "It's best if ye realize that while ye're young."

“I know, but…” Evan shook his head. “I just can’t believe that everyone would be like this!”

"I’ll tell you what I don’t believe: that Miss Nella’s going to be happy about all of this!" Tani said, hopping up onto a moss covered stone. "The whole of the city in on a dirty trick, stealing forests, screeching birds..." She shook her head. "She'll be sad she missed it!"

"We can tell her everything. It’d be like she was with us this whole time!" Evan said with a smile, quickly getting off the earlier subject. They'd checked in on Aranella before leaving Goldpaw and found her sleeping, paid for the Inn for two weeks _and_ been lucky enough to stumble across a former maid of Ding Dong Dell who'd fled to Goldpaw. Persha had been as surprised to see Evan as he had been surprised to see her, but it had been a good surprise. The Grimalkin maid, having been working with Aranella for years, was a good friend to the pair of them, and had agreed to keep an eye on Aranella while Evan and the others were away.

To know that his adopted mother would be alright had lifted a visible weight off of Evan's shoulders, and Roland had been glad to see that. Even so, Evan's smile faded as he looked over his shoulder at the still screeching Duebill. It was nearly as fat as Batu's had been, Roland realized. A handful of Guilders, huh?

"Though perhaps it would be best if we didn't tell her about the Duebills." Evan finished quickly.

"You mean about you and Mr. Smartypants earnin' youerselves a couple, eh?" Lofty snorted. "Aye, sunshine, that'd be best."

Roland coughed to hide an unkind bit of laughter. Batu growled at him, but with the practice weeks of traveling together had given him, Roland studiously ignored the big man and pressed on.

"We'll have to get back to town to tell her anything," he said instead, letting a little bit amusement color his tone as Evan laughed sheepishly. "And that's another week on the road."

The kids groaned. Tani bent at the waist.

"My feet're gonna fall off if we don't take a break!" She complained, "Can't we just take ten minutes?"

"Or just sleep here?" Evan asked, turning wide, watery blue eyes on Roland. Instantly Roland's heart clenched; Evan was learning far too quickly that that expression usually worked to get him to back down, and now wasn't that much different than before. How unfair was it that a boy with _cat_ ears could pull off puppy-dog eyes so well? Something had to be laughing at him for all of this.

"Come on, Rolly-boy!" Lofty chimed in from where he stood by Evan's heels, "It's nice and pretty and safe by yur. Would stayin' be such a bad thing?"

In response, Roland gestured over his shoulder. At that instant, the Duebill shrieked again. Evan's ears folded back.

"Do you think you could sleep through that?" Roland asked seriously, looking from face to face. All of them were grimacing, and Batu was muttering about plucking a bird soon if this kept up. Roland nodded. "Right. We're not staying here tonight."

"But we _can_ take a break, right?" Evan turned those eyes on him again. Roland grit his teeth and tried to resist. "Just a little one?"

...Oh, to hell with it.

"Alright," he said after a moment, "Fifteen minutes. But then we really need to get going--"

The kids let up a lackluster relieved cheer and dropped where they stood. They _had_ been going for a while, though, so he really couldn't blame them. It was just so much easier to think without that growing headache that Roland found he had the energy to go for another good while. 

“What’s the big rush about anyway, Rolly-boy?” Lofty asked, having plopped down on his back in a patch of thick grass. “You want to go off and stare at your sweetheart again?”

“Sweetheart?” Roland sputtered. All eyes fell on him and he felt his face flush hot. Lofty couldn’t mean— “W-what are you talking about?”

“You know!” Lofty levered himself up, “The Mandarin! You were starin’ at him somethin’ fierce!” The little Kingmaker waved a hand in the air, and somewhere behind the group Tani was clearly failing to hold back giggles. “Ain’t nothin’ to be ashamed of, you know, liking the menfolk and all! I’m just wonderin’ what it is you’d be seein' in the bloke. He ain't the prettiest of lookers."

"Yeah!" Tani chimed in with a grin, "Who knows what he's hiding behind that mask!"

"Oh--" Evan frowned at them, "You two! Don't judge a person because of their appearance! What matters is what's on the inside, right?" He grinned up at Roland. "What do you think?"

He couldn't believe they were talking about this! Roland cleared his throat and shook his head, cheeks feeling a bit too flushed for the chilly air.

"You're not wrong," he said to Evan, "But that's not why I was staring at him."

"It's not?" Evan tilted his head. "Then, what was it?"

"I thought I recognized him from somewhere," Roland said, looking aside. "But I couldn't remember from where."

It had been like seeing an old friend from decades past and knowing you knew them, but being unable to truly place their face. It was nagging at him like a loose tooth. Obviously there was no way for him to have known the Mandarin in his old world, and they'd certainly never met in the few hours that Roland had been in Ding Dong Dell, so where...

“Pah,” Batu scoffed, waving a hand through the air. His eyes were twinkling with amusement. “S’just as well. Man that close to the head of the snake’s just as poisoned. Wouldn’t do to be all twitterpated ‘bout him.”

“I just said that’s not what that was!” Roland sputtered, face once again flaming. Batu threw his head back and laughed, Lofty quickly falling in with him. Roland groaned into the palm of his hand. Why? Why did he put up with this?

“Pardon me,” a voice broke into the raucous laughter. Roland looked up to find a Greenling watching them, their masked face unreadable. “But Master Niall wants tae see ya," the Greenling said, "Could ye spare a second for tae old man?"

"Of course!" Evan jumped back to his feet and dusted himself off. “I’ll be right there.”

“I’ll come with ye, lad,” Batu said, “There’s a question I been wanting to ask the old twighead.”

“It better not be about gambling, you big wally!” Tani called after her father as he, Lofty, and Evan headed off to Niall’s pond, leaving her and Roland behind. Batu just waved a hand through the air, his chortling laugh echoing back towards them. Roland shook his head and sat down, scrubbing a hand over his still warm face. 

Somewhere, someone or something was laughing at him. He was sure of it.

“You’ve got a flower in your hair,” Tani said suddenly. He turned his head and found her nearly right behind him, holding one of the pale blue blossoms that dotted the area between two fingers. He blinked at her. “Must have been from the last fight.” She tossed it aside and eyed the back of his head for a long moment. Biting back a smile, Roland turned away.

"You know,” he said slowly, only half sure, “If you wanted to braid my hair, all you had to do was ask."

"I do not!" Tani sputtered, turning away with a huff. Roland held his breath, waiting quietly. A minute passed between them in silence, then. 

"...You don't mind?" Tani asked quietly, her voice tentative. Roland smiled to himself and turned his back to her.

"Go right ahead." He'd seen Tani do up her own braids more than once while on the road, so he knew she was an old hand at this kind of thing. He didn't have nearly enough hair for her to pull off anything dramatic, but a simple plait would probably help with the knots. And maybe the getting leaves and twigs caught in it. "Just don't put any flowers in it."

"Awww..." Tani pouted. He could hear the laughter in her voice, however, and didn't feel too bad about spoiling her fun. "You're no fun, Roland."

Scooting up behind him, he closed his eyes as she gently pulled his hair tie free and started to work. Just like he'd thought, she was an old hand at this, and even without a brush or comb, she knew exactly how to make her fingers work.

"You've had practice, haven't you?" He asked her after a couple of minutes had passed.

"For as long as I could get my fingers to behave," She said with a snort. "If I wanted them, I'd have to do them. Can you see Batu doing anything more than a topknot or something?"

Even a topknot was a little bit much for the big man, honestly. Roland snorted quietly. "No. But I thought Gerel would have helped out?"

"She did," Tani said, "But just for a couple of years. By then I was too big to be having somebody doing my hair all the time, and she had the stores to mind so the others didn't make off with all the alcohol." She snorted again, dropping the braid and starting over. "Besides, she's like you. A little tie off and that's it. Nothing fancy, just gets it out of her face and that's it."

"And you prefer something with more style?" He asked. Tani's fingers stilled and he knew he’d been right the while time. He'd seen her cooing over a rack of pretty dresses in Goldpaw, and eying some very fine jewelry as they'd gone to find a meal before they'd left. It had been more than a pirate eying gold, it had been a little girl eying something pretty. Poor kid probably didn’t get much of that, living with pirates or on the road all the time.

"Well, yeah," Tani said slowly when Roland didn't follow up. "I like pretty things. Is there something wrong with that?"

What should have been a simple question was full of a defensive tightness. Roland tried to catch her eye, but she was too close behind him. Considering his words carefully, he made a soft noise in the back of his throat.

"Of course not," he said gently, "Liking pretty necklaces and pink dresses doesn't make you any less, Tani. You don't have to justify it to anyone, not even Batu."

Her hands stilled again. For a long minute, the silence stretched heavy between them. Then, with a sigh, she started up once more.

"I guess I just..." She trailed off, "I'm trying to keep up with the guys, you know? Make them treat me like I'm actually one of theirs and not just the Chief's daughter." She sighed. "So if I start showing that I like pink or something, they're not going to respect me."

"Then they're stupid." He said plainly, eye twitching. Tani made a startled noise. He continued, "Wearing dresses or flowers in your hair doesn't make you any less of a fighter. You're three times the fighter any of them are."

"Of course I am," Tani said smugly, then sighed again. "I just don't want to put up with the teasing, yeah? It's hard enough putting up with the whole," she pitched her voice up a notch, "'Mistress Tani, Miss Tani' thing all the flippin’ time." She let out a quiet scoff. "Sometimes I just want to punch someone and shout "Just call me Tani!" at the top of my lungs."

"So why don't you?" He asked, trying to catch her eye without turning his head. He still couldn’t. "There's nothing wrong with showing your strength."

Her hands stilled. Her voice grew distant, as if she was looking for something, "Really? You don't think that would be too much?"

"I think there's a time and place for every kind of approach," Roland said pensively, "But you know them better than I do. If they'd respond better to you knocking them flat than talking, well..." he shrugged one shoulder. "Bruises heal."

And if a couple of them deserved a punch or two, well, who was he to stop her from standing up for herself and who she wanted to be? Besides, she could already fight in a dress. That was impressive in and of itself! Tani laughed quietly.

“You know what?” She asked as she tied off the braid. “I don’t care what other people think. You’re alright, Roland.”

When the others returned a few minutes later with a new spell under Evan’s belt that meant they didn’t have to walk the entire way back to Goldpaw, no one commented on the low braid that swayed behind Roland’s head. Even so, there was no mistaking just how pleased with herself that Tani was, and when Roland reached back to check…

Well. Blue was his favorite color anyway. It wouldn't hurt to let the flower stay for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roland, you are _such_ a dad. You're going to end up with two kids by the end of this if you're not careful!
> 
> Though really, would that be so bad?


	17. Chapter 17

“Where did ye even pick up understandin’ a thing like this, lad?” Batu asked, peering over the paperwork spread across the Inn’s small table. “It’s all gobbledy gook to me.”

"Here and there," Roland replied, "You'd be surprised what you can learn in court." Even if he wasn’t about to explain to Batu the difference between a court of law and the royal court. Was there really much difference, he wondered distantly, then filed the thought away for another time.

"Aye?" Batu raised both eyebrows. "I s'pose the royals would be all formal like this. Still sure a dose of Sky Pirate Justice won't do it?"

"No, Batu," Roland knuckled his forehead to try and drive back the headache. It was admittedly a tempting thought, but... "We're intruding on their territory. Either we meet their standards or this whole thing is a bust."

It was an oversimplified way of putting it, but he didn't have the energy for anything more complicated. He wasn’t even sure they had enough to work with. Even if it wasn’t completely inadmissible, there was no way what they had could have proven Pugnacius’ guilt. Anyone could have forged the few characters that made up his name, made it seem like the Grand High Roller was giving the orders. 

To accuse the head of a nation on such flimsy evidence was a ridiculous idea. They were acting entirely on faith and a serious dose of impulsive gumption that would had his professors spitting nails. Roland shook his head, gritting his teeth against the nausea that followed. 

“And if it doesn’t work,” he said through a tightly closed jaw, “We’re talking about a major diplomatic incident.”

“Aye…” Batu grumbled. “But we can’t be runnin’ from this fight now can we? There’s no honor in that.”

It wasn’t like Goldpaw had had much honor to begin with.

No, no, that was an unkind thought. The thick feeling to the city _had_ gotten worse, and the people seemed snappy at one another, but they didn’t deserve this. The pounding headaches, the snapping tempers…something had been wrong the day they first got to Goldpaw, and it had only gotten worse in the week they had been away. Gathering up the papers, Roland sighed.

“It’s too late to run now, anyway,” he said, tucking them away into his arms band. “We’re in too deep to get out.”

“Clearly, I cannot leave you lot alone,” Came Aranella’s voice from the stairs. Roland turned, only partially surprised to see her making her way down the steps. Gone was the weak and pale Aranella in a scorched dress, and in her place was a healthy looking, stern Aranella in a deep blue tunic and gray pants. “Just how much trouble did you get into while I was out of it?”

“Well…” Evan piped up, making his way down the steps behind her. He, Tani, and Lofty had darted upstairs to check on Aranella as Roland went over the final preparations for the farce of a trial he was sure they were talking into, and it was clear they’d found her in a very different state than they’d left her. The young boy’s ear flicked in Batu’s direction as the big man hissed. “You see…”

“We was lookin’ for clues, ye see,” Batu tried to defend himself, “And the best place to find them was the casino and—”

Suddenly realizing he had done the exact opposite of what they had all agreed on, Batu shut his mouth with an audible click, stopping himself at precisely the wrong time. Roland buried his aching head in the palm of his hand and groaned softly. Batu had _no_ poker face. It was going to get someone _killed_ if he wasn’t careful!

“Casino?” Aranella’s voice was full of incredulous disbelief. Roland peered through his fingers at her to find her quirking an eyebrow down at Evan. “This is the first I’m hearing of this.”

Evan laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well…you see…we…” He glanced up at Roland, shrugging helplessly. They had needed to do it, yes, but…Roland sighed and lowered his hand.

“Things got…complicated,” he said lamely.

“So I can tell.” Aranella pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a long breath. She held it for a ten-count, then exhaled and looked at him. “They’re about to get even more complicated, aren’t they?”

Roland shrugged. “We’re about to take the leader of this nation on in a trial that he’s probably already rigged and risk starting a war on nothing more than some easily forged documents and a couple of trick dice.” He said to her. “I think complicated left the building an hour ago.”

Aranella blinked a couple of times, then laughed low in her throat. “You have a gift for understatement, Roland.” With a shake of her head, she sobered up. “But I know that if we had any other alternative, you wouldn’t be bringing this up. Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Roland said. At least they’d avoided the argument. Aranella nodded.

“Right. We’ll just table that talk about proper entertainment for now, then." 

Or not.

Roland’s shoulders slumped. Behind him, Batu took the lack of attention and ran with it straight back onto the street. With a shout of “Coward!” Tani darted after him, Evan and Lofty on their heels, and Aranella sighed. “Best not to keep Master Pugnacius waiting any longer than necessary.” She smiled at Roland, polite and politician like. He swallowed hard. “Shall we?”

Roland slapped his best politician smile on in return. “Let’s.”

Though he was not looking forward to the discussion that would come after this, that was for sure. With Batu and Tani a good half block ahead of them, the little group made their way to Fortune Square for the trial proceedings. Roland had taken on his fair share of farce trials in his later years as a prosecutor, and even though it felt like the entire town had turned out to watch the proceedings tonight, this was no different. He knew how to handle these sorts of things.

What he didn’t know how to handle was the sense of overwhelming familiarity that came in being so close to the Mandarin, who was there to watch as an impartial judge if such a thing existed in this town. Roland tried to put the feeling out of his mind, tried to work past it, but just like the ever-present and ever-worsening headache, he found he couldn’t. All through the trial he found his eyes drawn to the Mandarin’s still figure, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why. He resolved himself to question the man when the trial was over.

Except, when the trial was over, there was no time for questions. With the farce revealed and the people baying for Master Pugnacius’ blood, everything fell apart. The thick feeling in the air grew worse, pressing down like a lead weight on Roland’s shoulders. He leaned heavily on the railing, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

“Roland?” Evan asked softly, “Roland, are you alright?”

He couldn't answer. Across the square, Master Pugnacius clung to his staff with both hands. His eyes were nearly bugging out, and he looked little better than Roland.

“Everything I have done,” he wheezed, growling low under his breath. Roland squeezed his eyes shut against a stabbing pain that lanced through his head, nearly driving him to the ground. What was happening?! A horrible sinking feeling dragged his guts down into his ankles, and he forced himself to look up through watering eyes. 

Across the square, Master Pugnacius was wrapped in the same violet flames that had claimed the Black Knight. Tendrils of flames lashed out, snapping back and forth like cut power lines. They sliced into the wood of the upper level balconies, cut through the string that held up the glowing paper lanterns. From behind him, Roland was vaguely aware of the sound that came from summoning weapons, but Pugnacius’ words were nearly lost beneath the rising screams of his citizens.

“All that I did…” he growled, eyes glowing a toxic violet. One tendril of Darkness slammed into the ground between the podiums, rattling Lady Luck in her base. Another lashed out towards Roland and the others; he forced himself up and in front of Evan, unable to properly stand but unwilling to let him come to harm, but the flame stopped short, fading before it drew too close to Lofty. Across the way Pugnacius suddenly screamed: “I have done for Goldpaw! I had to make my country rich! Richer than any other!”

“What’s happening to him?!” Tani’s voice pierced through the headache. “What’s going on?!”

“That dark stuff’s the reason the air’s so thick by yur!” Lofty called back. He almost seemed to be glowing; was he fending off the snapping tendrils of Darkness? “It looks like it’s gotten the better of ol’ Puggy, too!”

“We have to stop it!” Aranella shouted, “Or he’ll turn just like the Black Knight did!”

And take the city with him. Roland grit his teeth and forced himself upright once more, calling his sword from his band-space. Maybe if Lofty led the charge, they could slip through the tendrils and knock Pugnacius out before things got any worse. Already fire was spreading from the downed paper lanterns on the upper level, whirling up into twisting tendrils of its own by swirling columns of air. Wings beat in the distance.

Roland stopped. Wings? He looked up, squinting through the flames. There, in the night sky, big enough to plot out the stars, was a creature flying towards them. Massive wings and three tails streamed behind a large, almost dog-like form. He shook his head.

“What in the world…”

Evan stepped up beside him, sword in hand. “That’s their Kingmaker! Longfang!”

He lived up to the name, Roland thought, because as the beast drew closer Roland could see the massive fangs in the oddly shaped head. The sight of his Kingmaker seemed to snap Pugnacius from whatever had overcome him, because the tendrils of Darkness stopped snapping. He stared through the smoke, still clutching his staff in both hands.

“Longfang?” He asked, “Here? In the city? But why?!”

Longfang soared closer. He was large enough that he dwarfed the entirety of Fortune Square, and when he landed, the stabilizing flap of his wings sent embers everywhere. The entire Square was on fire! They needed to leave, now!

“Master Pugnacius.”

The Mandarin’s voice rang out with the finality of a funeral bell. Roland turned, eyes drawn to the Mandarin, and found him slowly walking towards the weakened Pugnacius. He too was wreathed in Darkness, but it was tightly controlled, slipping over his body like water. In the gaps it left behind, the traditional robes that he wore became flowing cloth. Roland narrowed his eyes; what was going on?

“Your right to rule has been tested…” He grinned, all teeth and malice. Roland drew back, pushing Evan behind him. “And found wanting.”

In the next second, the Mandarin disappeared in a flash of Darkness and shadow. In his place stood a tall man with broad shoulders, a golden snake-shaped headdress gleaming on his shoulders in the light of the raging fire. 

Familiarity surged up Roland’s spine like a shock. He grabbed the rail with both hands just to keep himself from leaping over the edge to grab this strange man and shake the answers out of him, knowing that if he got too close that Darkness would swallow him alive. The shadows curved around the stranger’s form, and with a burst of deep violet light, coalesced in his hand.

“Your Kingsbond is mine!” He shouted, and in the next second everything went straight to hell. 

The stranger surged forward. Aranella leapt past Roland, but not even she had the hope to intercept. Between one moment and the next, the man slipped his hand into Pugnacius’ chest and came out with something. Not blood and organ, but a glowing tendril of red and gold energy, one that reached up to the still roaring Longfang himself. With a twist, he snapped the tendril clean in two!

The scream that Longfang let out poured ice into Roland’s veins. The great creature writhed in pain, claws tearing through once noble construction as he nearly fell from the building. The man smirked at the gathered energy in his hand and then, as quickly as he’d first appeared, he vanished.

With him went the Darkness. Immediately the pain in Roland’s head began to lift, leaving him scraped raw and sweaty, but without a throbbing head. He stared at the place the man had stood: _he_ had been the cause of all of that?!

Who was he?

“Wait!” Evan shouted, but it was too late. The man was long gone. Pugnacius lay still on the podium, and overhead—Longfang remained.

With a single flap of his wings he sent rooftops clean off their buildings, snapping the few remaining hanging lanterns and fanning the flames higher into the night. Tani cried out, caught by Batu as she nearly went flying, and Lofty went rolling down the steps with a shout.

“What’s he doing?!” Tani shouted to be heard over another roar, “I thought Kingmakers were Guardians!” Longfang dug his claws into the walls and papery windows of the Hall, roaring at them so loudly that the very ground seemed to shake. “Guardians are supposed to protect their cities, not destroy them!”

“Something tells me he’s not doing this by choice,” Aranella said, taking her stance. As he turned to glare at them, Roland saw that the color of Longfang’s eyes were the same color as those shadows: a violent, vibrant purple. There was a connection there, Roland was sure of it! "Get ready!"

But there was no time to think of it. With another roar and a flap of his wings, Longfang surrounded the Square in darkness. Without a chance to prepare themselves, the group was whisked away.

To where, they did not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No way am I writing Kingmaker battles but _finally_ we get momentum in this thing! Man, the early chapters are just so _slow_!
> 
> For visual ref: Nella’s new outfit is essentially Bracken’s Goldpaw Gown in the same navy blue as the Guard’s Greatcoat, just with ankle length gray pants instead of the black stockings that Bracken gets. Yes she had to go to like, five shops to get the thing. Goldpaw does not traffic in that specific shade of blue!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Now with visual ref for Nella by the lovely varupikusu!](http://saratogaroad.tumblr.com/post/177098245004)

“Are you serious?!” Tani burst out, setting her bowl of noodle soup down with a sloshy thump. “We’ve got to walk back to the Heartlands again?!”

Evan nodded, setting his own bowl down much more gently. In the wake of the trial, Goldpaw hadn’t been left unscathed. Almost the entire square had burned to the ground by the time the group had returned from calming Longfang, leaving a ruined husk and scorched statue behind. They had found a weakened Master Pugnacius standing in the smoking ruin of his home, but in spite of the damage he had been grateful it hadn’t been worse.

They had lost the square, but saved the city, saved its people. He was content with that.

Content enough, and grateful enough, that he had answered the questions Evan had asked him. He had explained that he didn’t truly know who the Mandarin had been, only that he had appeared from nowhere one evening and given Master Pugnacius a way to secure his citizen’s happiness and safety through the die manipulation. It had been a well-intended lie, he had said without saying, but Roland knew that the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

And this road nearly led them straight to hell and back again. Obviously, the Darkness had spiraled things far out of control. Roland contemplated his tea for a long moment. Who _was_ the Mandarin to offer such power, even if it was for his own gains? And why come to Goldpaw in hiding like that? Every question spun off a thousand more.

But they wouldn’t find answers here. They had all agreed that it would be best to return to the camp as soon as possible, but no one had been able to say no to the idea of one more Goldpaw meal.

Despite it being a stool, Tani somehow managed to slump in her seat.

“Blimey,” She groaned, “My feet are gonna fall off like this. Hang on—” She looked up at Evan again, “Didn’t Niall teach you that fancy spell we used to get back here? Why can’t we use that?!”

Evan made a pensive expression, tapping his chin as he spoke. “Niall said there were rules to it. There had to be a certain number of people where you’re trying to go, and something about it being protected, too.”

“Well that’s dumb,” Tani grumbled. “Do you know how many places actually have people in them?” She held up four fingers. “Just the four capitols, and we’re in one of them!”

Evan pouted back at her. “I don’t make the rules!” He said shortly, “I can’t just cast the spell and hope it works!”

“Alright, alright,” Aranella interrupted before the argument could escalate. From her place sitting between them she lay her hands on the countertop. “It won’t be like this forever. Eventually we’ll be able to use the spell and go from kingdom to kingdom, but for now we just have to walk there.” She smiled primly at the pair, causing them both to grimace. “It’s only two weeks. And it’s springtime still! You may as well enjoy the weather while it’s good.”

“You’re not the one still coated in road dust,” Roland said in a quiet aside. Without a word she reached up behind Evan and lightly but not too gently whacked him over the head. He grunted; she had some real kick behind her now that she wasn’t injured! One kick had shattered scales on Longfang’s leg and he didn’t want to see what she could do to someone his size if she wasn’t holding back. Shaking away the thought he said more loudly, “Aranella’s right. Besides, we still need to stop in and let Niall know he’s got his forest back. It’s easier this way.”

Tani heaved a sigh. “I guess,” she said, picking up her bowl again, “But what kinda dumb rule is that? Needing this many people around.” She snorted into her dinner. “Load of hogwash.”

“It used to be that the energy of the land would cause this sort of…doorway to appear near landmarks or well beloved places,” Aranella said with a frown. “But over the past few years the mages had been saying that the magic isn’t responding the way it used to. Almost as if something’s blocking it somehow.”

“Blockin’ magic, ye say?” Batu quirked an eyebrow around his hefty mug of tea. “Just like the magic ‘ere was tainted?” At Aranella’s nod, the big man heaved a grumbling sigh. “What a load of bother. Magic’s never made sense.”

“Pah!” Lofty scoffed, munching his way through a plate of battered shrimp and vegetables. He gestured at Batu with the tail of one such shrimp, and Roland hid his smile behind his tea. “Magic makes plenty of sense if you stop and think ‘bout it!”

“It could also be a place having a Kingmaker,” Aranella spoke over Batu beginning to protest, giving him a firm look. “So if we want to transport ourselves back to the camp with any regularity, we had best leave Lofty behind next time.” She turned on the little Kingmaker, whose mouth had dropped open as he stared at her. “Wouldn’t you say?”

“OI!” Lofty shouted, jumping to his feet. Dinner forgotten he waved a fist at Aranella. “I ‘en’t gonna be stayin’ behind just because you lazy bums don’t feel like tourin’ the countryside! I stay with my king!”

Clearing his throat Roland broke in, “Whatever the reason, we still have to walk back to camp this time. Let’s get a good night’s rest and then head back in the morning.” He looked down the counter at his companions. “Deal?”

“Sounds right to me,” Batu said, downing the last of his soup and thumping the bowl to the counter. “Now, if ye’ll excuse me, there’s somethin’ needin’ my attention ‘fore we head home.” Leaving a few guilders behind to pay for his portion of the meal, Batu stepped off his stool and headed back up the road. Tani leaned back on her stool.

“Hang on a second,” She frowned at her father’s quickly disappearing back. “Isn’t that the road to the casino?”

“It is.” Roland and Evan said in unison. Roland quickly looked away from Aranella’s pointed look and continued, “Guess he feels like trying his luck one more time.”

Or he had a death wish. Judging by how fast he was walking, it was probably the former.

“Oi!” Tani shouted after him, “Just because there’s no more Duebills around doesn’t mean you can gamble the night away, you big wally!” When he didn’t so much as slow down Tani let loose a frustrated cry, leaping off her chair and running after Batu. Aranella rolled her eyes and gave Roland another stern look.

“We’ll talk about _that_ later,” She said, slipping off her stool as he grimaced. Oh boy. “Right now I need to deal with this fool before he gambles away her dowry. Excuse me.”

And then she was gone after the pair of pirates, leaving Evan and Roland to finish their own meals in relative peace.

Perhaps too much peace. After a few minutes passed in silence, Roland looked down at the young boy and found Evan staring into what was left of his broth, tail slowly waving behind him.

“Guilder for your thoughts?” He asked. Evan shook his head.

“I was just thinking about what Master Pugnacious said,” He said softly. “How the Mandarin just showed up some months ago and gave him what he thought he needed? What if that was what happened to Mausinger?”

Roland didn’t know enough to say either way. Tilting his head he asked, “Do you think it’s possible? Did you know Mausinger well?”

“I thought of him like an uncle. He was there since I was born,” Evan replied, “Long before that, even! He and my father were practically brothers, and I just…” He gripped his arms tight. “I just can’t believe that the Mausinger I knew would really want me _dead_ …”

“Family’s complicated,” Roland said, peering into his teacup as if the minty brew held all the answers he needed. Of course, it didn’t even have one. “Even if they’re not blood. There were probably a lot of things that neither your father or Mausinger would have shown to you.”

“I know that,” Evan huffed, laying his head on his crossed arms. He reached out with one hand, tracing a light pattern on the side of his bowl. “But I still think I should have seen _something_ …”

“Sometimes it’s the people closest to us that we understand the least.” Roland said softly, reaching out and laying a hand on Evan’s back. He could feel the tremble in the poor kid’s sigh as Evan hid his face in the crook of his elbow. “Try not to blame yourself. What’s important is that you and Aranella got out with your lives at the end.”

“Thanks to you,” Was Evan’s muffled reply. He turned his head enough to look at Roland with one watery blue eye. “I never thanked you for that,” he said, “You didn’t have to help us. You could have left the castle without getting drawn into any of this.”

Roland snorted in amusement. “I really couldn’t,” he said. Leaving a kid in the lurch like that? He’d have sooner died in the explosion. He’d have sooner _wanted_ to. Closing his eyes, Roland allowed himself a smile. “And I don’t regret staying with you.”

Beneath Roland’s hand, Evan sat up straight again. When he opened his eyes, Roland was relieved to see a soft smile spreading across the boy’s face. He opened his mouth—

“Not the ear, woman! Not the ear!!” Came a shout. The pair turned, Lofty too busy stuffing his face of any leftovers to care, and Roland didn’t bother to hold back his laugh at the sight in front of them.

Despite the more than a foot he had on her, Aranella was dragging Batu back towards the Inn by the ear. Tani trailed in their wake, a proud smirk clear as day across her face. Roland shook his head.

“Though I think Batu might be regretting crossing her right about now.”

Evan giggled. “Everyone does, in the end. That’s Nella for you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s my take on Trip Doors. Sorry, Evan~ If you want to Teleport home you need at least 50 people living in the Kingdom’s borders~ ...Yes this means by the time he’s actually got a throne built, there’ll be teleporting. I’m not that mean to the poor kid! XD
> 
> Also for the sake of visual ref, Aranella’s combat style is a martial art style mixed with the use of a dagger. If FKaC were the game we got, she’d use boots as melee weapons and…probably not have a long-range weapon, honestly. Maybe magical throwing blades? For a more visual ref if you can’t get the camera to behave in Chap.1, Tifa from FF7: Advent Children is who I’m basing her combat style on. Searching Tifa vs Loz on YouTube will get you an _excellent_ video of what I mean.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks later, minds still reeling with all they had learned from Niall, the not-so-little group returned to the Camp in the Heartlands. 

Or at least, what had _been_ the Camp in the Heartlands. Evan had been able to hear the hammering and sawing of construction long before they had crested the hill that overlooked the camp, but as they finally drew near enough to _see_ it, he stopped dead in his tracks and inhaled sharply.

“Look!” He pointed down, drawing everyone’s attention. When they had left for Goldpaw with Nella over a month ago, the camp had been a cluster of tents and fields. There had been plans for so much more, but barely enough supplies for a single room cottage. The Sky Pirates had promised Evan they would have _something_ for him when he returned, but this was—this was so much more than he could have ever asked for!

Sky Pirates and Greenlings and Grimalkin all ran about in the camp below, the bright dots of color that were Auntie Martha’s creatures running in their wake. Every one was working hard at building or clearing land; a rudimentary boundary had been marked, wider than the camp had been, and at the back, surrounded by the winding river, was a large marked plot of land. It could only be for one thing.

A castle.

Evan beamed, running to the edge of the hill for a closer look. Walking up behind him, Batu nodded.

“I smells a smell on the wind,” He said, taking a deep breath of the clean air. “That o’ progress. Seems the mangy dogs got tired of twiddlin’ their thumbs!”

That and so much more! Evan looked from one side of the former camp to the other. The tents were still there, but now there were so many places marked for buildings, and wood pressed into the ground for roads when it rained and—there were so many _people!_ He stared at them all.

“Where did all these people come from?!” Even if some of the Pirates had spread the word, there was no way they could account for _all_ of these people! Roland stepped up beside him.

“I see Greenlings, Sky Pirates…there’s even more people from Ding Dong Dell,” He whistled low. “Guess it has been long enough for them to get here.”

“They must want to be citizens of our amazing new kingdom!” Tani said proudly. 

“I’m sure they do,” Nella returned, though she sounded more concerned than anything. Evan turned to face her as she said, “But how did they know to come _here_?”

“Ye’ve me to thank for that, lassie,” Niall said, causing all eyes to fall on him. “After yer boy left me forest the first time, I put out some feelers, called on some old friends.” Niall smiled proudly. “I knew if I pulled ‘er in, she’d come runnin’ and bring ‘er ‘ole lot with ‘er.”

“Her?” Evan asked.

“There’s my lad!” A familiar voice cried out. Evan whirled around with a huge smile. Coming up the hill was Auntie Martha! He ran towards her, meeting her halfway. With an equally huge grin, she grabbed him up in a tight hug. “Oh, I knew you could do it! I saw the spark in you, I did!”

Confused, Evan blinked as she pulled away, hands resting on his shoulders. “Spark?” Tani had said something about that, and the Pirates had, too. What did they all mean?

“Aye, dear,” She said, gently tweaking the tip of one ear. “The spark of leadership. I knew you’d get this far, and when Niall sent word you were building a Kingdom, I had to come see and—oh!” Auntie Martha threw her hands up at the sight of Nella behind Evan, quickly crossing the short distance between them to grab Nella up in a hug as well. “Look at you! You’re all better now!”

Nella seemed as startled as Evan had ever seen her. It took her a moment to recover, at which point she slowly patted Auntie Martha’s back. “In no small part thanks to the herbs you gave us, Auntie Martha,” She said as the older woman pulled away. “I don’t think I would have made it to the healers without them.”

“Oh, pish-posh,” Auntie Martha said, cupping Nella’s face for just a second before she patted her cheeks. “All those did were make it easier to bear. It was your strength that got you where you needed to go, and don’t you forget it!”

Nella smiled. “I’ll try not to,” She said, “Though I’m certain you’ll all remind me anyway.”

“Count on it.” Martha said with one last pat. “Now, I’d best be getting back to rounding these lazy bums up--Oi!” She shouted at a group of Sky Pirates leaning on crates down below, making them jump clean out of their skin. “I see you lot slacking off! Back to work!”

And then she was gone back down the hill, shouting orders and getting the Sky Pirates back into working order. Batu whistled lowly. Roland slowly shook his head.

“She’s really something. I almost feel sorry for them.” He said in an impressed tone of voice. Niall laughed.

“Aye, that’s Martha for ye. She was the first to answer the call.” He turned to look at Evan. “She saw the same spark in ye that I do, son. Callin’ all these folk was the least I could do for ye helpin’ me to get me auld forest back.”

“Thank you so much, Niall,” He said as he made his way back to the group, sure his face would break if he smiled any wider. “This is more than I could have ever hoped for!”

It was true; while he knew that Nella would always have his back, the support of so many others…it made him feel like the whole of the world was standing behind him. Which was a silly thought since there were maybe a few dozen people down there and he hadn’t made a single proper ally yet, but it was still enough to warm his heart.

“Oh, think nothin’ of it.,” Niall said with an indulgent smile, “I ask only the teensy-weensiest of favors in return.”

“Of course!” Evan said. “What is it?”

“That ye make me yer Minister of Finance.”

Minister of Finance? Evan tilted his head. That was the head of the department that would handle incoming and outgoing funds, wasn’t it? They had no need for that station now, but perhaps after…well. He couldn’t see the harm in it.

“Consider it done, Niall—” Evan stopped himself and corrected, “ _Minister_ Niall.”

“Just don’t gamble _this_ kingdom away, too,” Roland said with a tiny smirk. A laugh rippled through the little group, even Niall joining in with a raspy laugh of his own.

“Oh, don’t ye worry none. Me gamblin’ days are _far_ behind me now.”

“Glad to hear it.” Roland said honestly. He looked from head to head. “But if we're going to be appointing ministers now, then...I suppose that makes Batu our Minister of Defense?”

Minister of Defense. Evan wracked his brain to try and remember what that position meant, but then--ah! Leader of the armies and keeping the people safe from outside threat! Yes, that fit Batu very well. Especially considering that most if not all of their fighting force was Sky Pirates, and fealty to him or not they still looked to Batu most of the time. Still Evan nodded his approval.

"Yes," He said with a smile, "That would be a very good fit, don't you agree, Minister Batu?"

Batu threw his head back and laughed. "No need to be all fancy with me, lad," He said, clearly ignoring Nella giving him an unimpressed look. "But if this Minister of Defense deal means I'm the one in charge of all the clobberin', I like the sound o' it a great deal indeed!"

Evan swallowed back a snicker, but Tani wasn't quite so polite. She laughed so hard her entire body shook! Roland rolled his eyes, but it was with a half smile that he turned to Evan, cupping his chin in one hand. “And I guess I could be…an adviser. I have a little experience running a country,” His smile turned rueful. “I’m sure I can help out here and there.”

Because being what amounted to a King in his world was a _little_ experience. A sharp curl of amusement forced Evan to swallow back another laugh as he shook his head and cleared his throat. It was time to be serious.

“No.” Evan said firmly, “You shall be my Chief Consul. It’s become very clear to me that I have much left to learn, and I’m no politician, Roland. I shall need your help.”

All amusement faded from Roland’s face. Something dark passed through his eyes, a distance that was there and gone in the space between heartbeats. Evan would have missed it if he hadn’t been watching the man’s face so closely and his heart twisted. He’d meant the offer and refused to take the words back, but would Roland accept? He’d made his own offer to stay and help before, but with Nella healed he had no real reason to stay. Certainly no real reason to feel guilty about leaving them now. He’d be free to search for his own way home and had no reason to be tangled up with them any longer. Maybe Evan should have said as much, dismissed him to seek his way back.

But something in his heart just wasn’t ready to let Roland go yet, even if he didn’t quite know how to say that.

“That’s…that’s very kind of you, Evan,” Roland finally said in a soft voice, “I just…I’m not sure if I’ll be…”

Something was making him hesitate. Whatever he’d faced before he appeared in Ding Dong Dell, perhaps? Or something before that? They never had talked about what Roland had left behind. What sort of life had he lived? Did he have a family, a home? What had given him the experience he had? Evan wondered about the answers to those questions, but he knew that this wasn’t the time for doubts. He knew that much because Roland had already taught him that much. They had to press on.

“It’s the King’s job to appoint his ministers, correct?” He asked, and when Roland nodded he returned the gesture. “Then I hereby appoint you Chief Consul. I’m certain you’ll do a fine job.”

Roland turned to look at him then, holding his gaze for a long moment. Evan didn’t look away, firm in his belief that he was appointing the right man to the job, and slowly, Roland smiled. Evan was relieved to see that it chased away the lingering shadows in his eyes.

“Well, alright then. Chief Consul it is.” He pressed a hand to his heart and bowed at the waist, just enough to put him eye level with Evan. “By royal appointment.”

Evan beamed at him. Then, finally, he turned to the one person who had been with him since the very start of it all.

“And, Nella…” He paused, unsure. He knew she would help Roland without even being asked, but there had to be something he could do to repay her for all the years she had stood unflinchingly at his side. Even as he had the thought, he knew he didn’t really need to. 

“Things between us can stay as they were, Evan,” Nella soothed with a soft smile. “Though, truly, you’ve little need of a governess any longer.”

“That’s true,” Roland said, “You’re acting like a leader now. It’s good to see.”

It was, wasn’t it? Evan smiled. “I finally feel like one,” He admitted, tail softly waving behind him. “I’m still not sure if I’m _ready_ for the job, but…I have to try.” He looked over the rest of the group, all of his closest companions. Though all could have left whenever they’d wanted, they’d stood by him. He could never repay them for that. “Thank you all for being so patient with me. I’ll my best for your sakes…and for mine.”

“Flip, mun!” Lofty shouted, utterly breaking the moment. “I almost forgot! If we’re buildin’ a kingdom, we need a proper tidy name for the place, en’t it? To make things official, like.”

Evan nodded.“I’ve been thinking about that for a while now, actually. And I’ve decided to call our kingdom…” He took a deep breath and looked once more at his truest companions. With a smile, he spoke. 

“Evermore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All passengers of the Plot Train, please disembark at Downtime Station. Refreshments and heart-warming will be provided for your enjoyment.
> 
> (maybe bad) jokes aside, we're finally at the stage where I can reasonably halt the plot for downtime and character development! :3 So look forward to some of that starting on Friday now that, you know, Nella's not knocking on death's door and Goldpaw isn't tearing itself to pieces thanks Puggy. (who knew keeping everyone alive put us on rails?)


	20. Chapter 20

For all his lack of experience in actually ruling anything, Evan hit the ground at a run. Where other leaders would have delegated most of the work, Evan was outside doing it. From morning until evening he was out among his people, helping wherever anyone needed one more pair of hands. More than a few times Roland had spotted him helping the Pirates with construction or the Greenlings with planting or the Dellians with any matter they couldn’t handle themselves. He didn’t hold himself like a King, lording himself above his subjects, but instead he acted like he was one of them.

Just one more ordinary citizen trying to carve out a new life for himself, down among the masses. It was clear to Roland that the masses—if you could count just over fifty people a mass—loved him all the more for it. Having a King who cared so much and so obviously for all of them was doing wonders for morale, though it did also mean that Evan was a little harder to track down than Roland would have liked. More than a few times he had crossed paths with a frustrated Aranella as they tried to track down their wayward charge to little avail.

Thankfully Evermore had yet to grow very large, so with enough legwork it was possible to track Evan down…even if that sometimes did mean finding him in the oddest of spots.

Like right then, on a fine late spring morning. Roland stood back and silently watched as Evan dug a hole in one of the crop fields. He was already elbow deep in the soil, sleeves more mud than cloth, and there was mud streaked across his face and clumped in his hair, throwing his bared teeth into stark contrast.

“Evan?” Roland asked, bemused. The only response was the flick of one ear and a lash of Evan’s tail. Slipping the papers he had brought into his arms band, Roland walked closer. Evan had stopped digging for the moment and seemed to be trying to pull on something with all he strength. “Is everything okay?”

"Just--fine--ah!" Evan tugged a little too hard and fell backwards onto his rear end in the dirt. He growled low in his throat, sitting there for a moment. “I almost had it that time!”

“Had what?” Roland asked, though he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know. Evan kicked at a clump of soil with one heel.

“There’s a rock down there,” he said, “And the Greenlings already lost half a crop to it." He got back to his knees and dove back into the hole. Roland’s eyebrows shot up. Had he dug that whole thing with his bare hands?! “I’ve been trying to get it out all morning!”

And it was clearly giving as good as it got. Quickly taking off his coat, Roland slipped that into his arms band as well. Rolling up his sleeves, he stepped onto the field.

"Scoot over," He said, "Let's see if we can't get it together."

Even poked his head up, a beaming smile spread wide across his face. It stayed there even as he dove back in for a second time, throwing dirt in nearly every direction as he dug his original hole wider. Dirt landed in Roland’s hair a couple of times but he closed his eyes against it, going by feel. Sure enough, at the bottom of the hole, there was a fairly large stone. About as big as Evan’s head and slippery with mud, it was no wonder he’d been having such trouble! Working by feel he grabbed Evan’s hands and placed them on the rock.

“Got it?” 

“Got it!”

“On three.” He adjusted his grip. “One, two, three—”

Together they heaved the stone up the slope of the hole. It wanted to roll back down but with another massive heave they pulled it up and thumped it onto solid ground. Evan gave a triumphant cry, uncaring that he was covered in mud.

“Yes! We did it!”

“We did.” Roland got to his feet, shoving the rock—really it was more of a small boulder—off to the side of the field. There was mud under his fingernails, but a warmth lingered in his chest as he turned to see Evan still beaming. It was good to see he still had a chance to be a kid every now and again. He deserved it. “But if you go back to Aranella like that, she’s going to skin us both.”

Evan blinked, then gave himself a good look. Laughing sheepishly, he pulled on the fabric of his top, leaving a muddy handprint in the blue for his troubles.

“We do look a fright, don’t we?” 

“You could probably use a bath,” Roland said, and had to swallow a laugh at the look of distaste that crossed his face. Cats not liking proper baths must have been universal, even if Evan wasn’t really a cat. He gestured over his shoulder at the river. “At least wash the worst of it off.”

Evan still didn’t seem happy. With the air of a teenager off to do something they didn’t like, he trudged to the riverbank. The water was shallow enough here that it came up to his knees, rippling around him as Roland stepped into the cool water beside him. It was a welcome break in the heat of the afternoon, and the pair cleaned off in a companionable silence. Once the water ran clear from his hands, Roland looked at where Evan was picking mud out from under his nails. He was so focused on them that there was still dirt on his face. 

“Hey, Evan?”

“Yes?” Evan lifted his head and turned to look at him. Moving quickly Roland cupped the cool water between his hands and sent it flying in a massive splash. Evan had no time to get out of the way; it hit him face first, washing away the dirt but leaving his hair clinging to his forehead in bedraggled chunks. He was too stunned to even sputter. Roland fought back a smile.

“You had dirt on your face,” he said, voice trembling with the effort to not laugh. “Took care of that for you.”

Evan blinked once, twice, three times, before his eyes gleamed and his stunned expression gave way to a plotting little smirk.

“So do you!” he cried, and came out swinging both hands through the water. Roland leaned out of reach with a laugh, but Evan gave chase, laughing and splashing the whole way. Quick as he could Roland returned fire, and before too long they were both soaked to the skin. Roland spun on his heel to retaliate to a double-handed splash, but the rocks twisted beneath his foot and with a short cry he fell into the water! Evan let loose a triumphant yowl and dove closer.

“I’ve got you now!” he shouted, laughter breaking up his words. Roland threw up an arm in useless, sopping wet defense as Evan bombarded him with rapid splashes.

“I yield, I yield! You got me!” He cried. Evan let one final splash go, then stood back with a beaming grin. Smug as only a cat could ever be, he planted his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest.

“That’s right,” He said firmly, “And don’t you forget it!”

“Do I want to know what you two are up to?” Aranella’s voice came from the shore. Evan whirled around, still grinning.

“I beat him, Nella!” He said, running back out of the river and up the shore. Realizing he was streaming water in his wake he slid to a halt before her, but nothing could dim his smile. Warmth uncoiled in Roland’s chest as he got to his feet, Evan saying, “I took him down!”

“I can see that.” Aranella rested a hand on Evan’s head, then raised an eyebrow at Roland. “A training bout?”

Hardly. Though that _was_ an idea worth considering.

“Oh, just making sure his reflexes were good.” He said, reaching back to wring water out of his ponytail. “I don’t think we need to worry about that anytime soon.”

The gleam in Aranella’s eye told him she did not buy his cover story one bit, but she didn’t call him out as he waded back to shore. She simply smiled.

“That,” She said, “Is a very good thing to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness in my self-indulgent excuse of a fix-it? Ya don't say.
> 
> Also never watch Disney movies with these two on the brain. Bambi II may have. Given me more than a few ideas. Ahaha. (be afraid. Be very afraid.)


	21. Chapter 21

"You have got to be kidding.” Roland said flatly, staring over Evan’s shoulder at the rough parchment the young king was holding. 

“I almost wish I was,” Nella said, sitting back in her chair. “But that was addressed to Niall, and considering what we know about him…” She shook her head. “I think we can all assume he would have gone for it.”

“And how is that a problem?” Evan asked, holding the letter in his hands. Roland made a soft sound of surprise over his shoulder as Evan glanced at the letter again. The spelling was atrocious, yes, and he had to tilt his head and squint just so to make out a few of the words, but Niall had won a prize! That whoever sent it didn’t really know their letters wasn’t that bad…was it? He looked between the two of them, utterly confused. “Niall’s won a prize! Shouldn’t we tell him about it?”

And why did Nella have this in the first place? A look of fond exasperation crossed her face and Evan realized that maybe he should have lead with that question. He tilted his head back to Roland instead, but found no real answers there, either.

“Because,” Roland said hoarsely, his rough swallow visible in his throat as Evan handed him the rough parchment, “This is a scam. It’s a trick.” He met Evan’s gaze for a long moment. “I must have seen these things a thousand times. There’s no prize at the end of it. Whoever sent this probably intends to rob Niall of all he’s got.” He made a face. “If not worse.”

“Oh.” Evan said softly, only partially disbelieving. People actually did that? Something he couldn’t quite name tightened in his belly. Why would people do that to other people? It wasn’t very fair at all. He glanced up at Roland. “Why do they do that?” he asked softly. Roland shrugged one shoulder.

“Money, mostly,” he said, “They lure people in, take what they want, and then move on to the next one.” Pinching the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache, Roland sighed. Evan narrowed his eyes; was it just him or did Roland seem…paler than usual. Behind her desk, Nella made a frustrated noise.

“And their next one just happens to be our beloved Minister of Finance.” Leaning her elbow on her desk, she dropped her chin into her hand and sighed gustily. “Though considering he’s been caught playing card games with the Pirates, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. He isn’t exactly known for making wise decisions with his own funding.”

Evan grimaced. That was true. To be fair to Niall he was wonderful at broad strokes and managing a city-level finance account, a fact for which Evan was extremely grateful since he’d never had to do such a thing on his own before, but when it came to his own spending, well…Even Batu was better at it than Niall, and the pirate chief still expressed fondness for the Casino in Goldpaw! Evan’s ears folded back as Aranella reached across her desk with her other hand, waggling her fingers at Roland in an effort to make him hand over the letter.

“I’ll add it to the burn pile,” She said, “it’s probably best if Niall doesn’t know this came in at all.”

The question Evan should have asked first hung sour on the back of his tongue. He glanced at Nella, considering his words. He needed to ask her, but could he? It would be a far simpler thing to just _not_ ask, to trust what she was doing, but…he was _King_. And he couldn’t be a good King by running away from things he didn’t want to know.

“Nella,” He said, and the pair of adults in the room stopped with the letter between them. Before his nerve could fail him Evan continued, “How did you get that letter?”

Nella blinked. He could almost hear her mind racing before she sighed.

“Persha got it to me,” She said plainly, and Evan’s eyes widened. Persha, head maid? His surprise must have been obvious because Nella continued, “I asked her to keep an eye on things and report anything suspicious to me. She did the same thing in Dell.”

“The help hears everything?” Roland asked softly, shifting his weight. Nella nodded.

“Just so,” She said to him, and then to Evan, “You know about the agents that would be sent out of the Kingdom to keep an eye on things in the nation itself, but they aren’t the only watchers that a Kingdom has. There’s a second half to that network, one that works _inside_ the castle. It’s usually the maids and the guards, but it’s always people who hear things, or see things, and then report back to their superiors with information. Most of the time it’s just gossip, but sometimes it’s more.” She gestured to the letter Roland was still holding. “Sometimes it’s information that’s valuable to the safety of the Kingdom and its people. And, given the threats that we’re dealing with…” She pulled a face. “It was imperative that we started the network here as soon as possible. I just wasn’t expecting it to come into use so soon.”

And likely not like this. Evan hummed quietly, biting his lip. He’d been trying not to think about it, but Nella was right. They were dealing with the massive, looming threat of the bounty Mausinger had set upon him, and that was without bringing into account the threats that Evermore itself would face! They needed all the information they could get, and if there was a way to take an advantage, well, he understood it.

But he didn’t _Like_ it. His tail twined around his leg and he had to fight to not clench his fists. Taking a deep breath, he held it. There would be a lot of things he didn’t like about being King. King Leonhard had had more than a few frustrations himself, and he hadn’t taken a crown this early in his life. Evan knew he was still learning, and he trusted Nella wholeheartedly. He knew she would do everything in her power to defend the Kingdom even if it meant doing things that Evan found…unsavory. Finally, he sighed. With as much grace as he could manage, he boxed up the little spark of hurt in his chest. 

“Will you tell me if they learn anything important?” He asked, not bothering to question if she’d had such a network in Dell. Of course she had. She was Nella! “If there is something I should know, then…”

“Of course I will,” Nella smiled gently, “Why do you think I asked you both in here?”

“Because you wanted backup if this went south in a hurry?” Roland asked sarcastically, waving the letter with a crinkle of paper. His eyes danced with amusement. Nella turned a harsh look on him but was unable to deny the accusation, and Evan snorted before he could stop himself. With a roll of her eyes, Nella shook her head.

“Yes, well,” She cleared her throat, “That does still leave us with this.” She extended her hand for the letter. “And I do still think it best we simply _never_ tell Minister Niall it arrived.”

Was it? Evan frowned. “Perhaps, but,” He looked up, trying to shove away the thoughts of spies and watchers for another time. “I know you said it’s a scam, Roland, but what if it isn’t? What if Niall really _did_ win some fabulous prize?”

They shared a look over his head. Evan fought to keep from pouting at them; if he wanted them stop doing this, to stop treating him like a little kid, then he couldn’t act like one! He pressed a hand to his chest. 

“I will admit that I’m very curious to see if it’s real or not. And the Sundown Woods aren’t that far at all!” He didn’t bother asking Nella for this. He knew her too well. He turned to Roland instead. “Can’t we just go take a look?”

Roland shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, arms crossed over his chest. Evan didn’t look away, and, after a few seconds, the man sighed heavily. Fondness glimmered in his eyes.

“Well, it’s your funeral,” he said, slipping the letter into his band-space. “I guess it could be a good experience for you. Let’s grab Tani and Batu and get going.”

“Are you certain that’s wise?” Aranella said, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t look very well, Roland, and the scouts are saying the weather’s going to take a turn soon.”

“I’m fine,” Roland waved a hand through the air. Evan pricked both ears forward; he still sounded hoarse… “Just a little under the weather, that’s all. It’ll pass.”

Nella didn’t look convinced. She looked to Evan, raising an eyebrow in wordless question. He nodded back, hand to his heart. Storm or no storm, he was going. Who knew if he’d get many more chances to see the world as Evermore grew. As King he would need to stay with his Kingdom, wouldn’t he? He might as well see what he could of it while he could.

Though he was a little concerned about Roland going out sick like this. But surely it was just a cold. If Roland thought he could work through it, then…well. Evan would choose to believe him. Even if there was a burst of panic taking root in his middle. King Leonhard had said much the same when he had first taken ill. This wasn’t the same, of course, but trying to convince himself of that wasn’t as easy as he’d thought. He tried to smile at Nella.

“We’ll be fine, Nella,” he said, though he could tell by the look on her face that she didn’t quite believe him. “If things get dangerous, or the storm hits us, we can just come straight back. I promise, we’ll be alright.”

Nella sat back. For a second she said nothing, but then she sighed and smiled thinly.

“I can tell I won’t convince you otherwise. Alright.” She wagged a finger. “Go on. Get while the getting’s good. Maybe some fresh air will do you good!”

“Don’t worry so much,” Roland replied, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roland: Genre savvy enough to pick up on a trap, not genre savvy enough to know not to say such things as “What’s the worst that could happen?”
> 
> Silver: /evil grin
> 
> also, this quest? canonly sends you to an airship access only cave on the drylands, which is clear on the other continent. how did the scammers expect niall to get there to claim his "prize" in the first place? forget stiff joints, old man, you need a miracle to get over there!


	22. Chapter 22

Roland had never been a very superstitious person. He’d had his own personal beliefs, of course, because everyone did in some way or another, but believing in things like black cats and walking under ladders and jinxes had always been more of Alex’s thing.

Except, after the events of today, Roland was a lot more willing to take a page out of her book.

 _What’s the worst that could happen?_ , Roland thought viciously, rolling under the swing of an ax, _Did I really say that out loud?!_

There was no sense in wasting his breath on actually asking that question when his memory was just fine. He had said that aloud, and apparently jinxes actually worked in this world because the bandits that had set the trap for Niall weren’t exactly happy to not have gotten their target.

Of course, that may have had more to do with Batu tearing through their ranks than anything else. A group of five had burst out of the trees when the group from Evermore had come to the clearing in the Sundown Woods that the note had directed them to, and within a minute everything had fallen into a free for all fight. Batu was laughing at the top of his lungs, spinning his way across the wet and leaf covered ground. Around the edge of the field, Tani ran in a wide circle, peppering targets with arrows and staying out of reach, leaving Evan and Roland to wade in and deal with the targets Batu couldn’t keep up with.

Aranella had, with some regret, had to stay behind in Evermore. Given the muddy, mucky state of affairs, Roland thought that she was the lucky one.

Struggling for a clean breath he stumbled back to his feet, trying to ignore how the world twisted and swayed as he fought off the bandit that had just tried to remove his head from his shoulders. Somewhere behind him, Evan’s lighter footsteps slipped over the slick leaves. There was a crash of two Fireballs into one another and the heat washed over Roland’s back.

Against Niall, these bandits would have been a real threat. Against the group that had honed their combat skills together through weeks on the road? They were nothing. They were untrained and undisciplined, and when Batu sent two flying back into the trees the one Roland was fighting actually stopped to look after his companions. Roland repaid his distraction with a solid blow to the back of the head. He crumpled; Roland bent to catch his breath, his chest and throat feeling far too tight.

“Look out!” Tani cried.

Roland whirled around, instinctively bringing his sword up as the last two bandits came at him with axes brandished high above their heads, but before they could swing their blades down two giant hands grabbed them around the back of their heads. Batu lifted the pair off the ground and thumped their heads together with a hollow ‘thunk’ sound, leaving them stunned as he dropped them to the ground with a splash.

The clearing became silent except for the sounds of everyone breathing heavy, and the rain lightly pattering around them. Evan heaved a sigh of relief.

“That’s the end of that,” he said, dismissing his wand into his band-space. He looked around. “Is everyone alright?”

“Totally fine, sunshine,” Lofty grumbled, picking his way past the crumpled forms of bandits laying on the clearing floor. He stopped for a moment, attempting to shake a wet leaf off his foot, then gave up on it and huffed, “Just totally covered in muck!”

“Join the club,” Tani grumped as she walked closer, attempting to slick mud off her arms. When this only made matters worse she turned to Evan and said, “Can we _not_ fight in the rain next time? I think I got mud down my shoes.”

“Join the club, girlie,” Batu said, sounding annoyed. “And ye’re not even wearin’ boots. Do ye see Roland or meself complain’—oi! Roland lad, are ye alright?”

Roland waved a hand in the air, unable to get the breath to answer. He braced himself on his knees, breathing shallow. The tightness in his chest had gotten worse; maybe trying to literally fight his way through his cold had been a stupid idea after all. When was the last time he had been this sick?

Years ago. He’d been Trevor’s age then. Evan’s age.

He shook his head at the thought, instantly regretting the motion as a wave of dizziness threatened to drop him and he squeezed his eyes shut against it.

“Fine,” he rasped, “Just…give me…a second…”

Evan made a tiny, quiet sound behind him, more a whimper than anything. It was a sound that was more at home in a newborn kitten than a pre-teen boy. His heart twisted and, slowly, Roland cracked open an eye. Evan was nearly white with badly suppressed panic, reaching out with both hands.

“Maybe you should sit down,” he said, his voice quivering only a little. “You don’t look well at all.”

He didn’t feel well at all. He could barely keep himself on his feet! But if he sat, would he get up again? From where he stood by Evan’s knee, Lofty scoffed.

“That’s bein’ polite, sunshine. He looks a right fright, he does.” The little Kingmaker shook his head. Though it took effort to drag in a deep breath, Roland slowly managed to calm his breathing. “Sick as a dog, you are.”

“It’s just a cold,” he said hoarsely, though he couldn’t find the energy to lever himself up to standing straight. “I’ll sleep it off.”

Batu snorted now, sounding equal parts amused and incredulous. He slapped a hand to Roland’s back, nearly knocking him to the ground.

“Aye, and I’m the bloomin’ Queen of Hydropolis.” The big man shook his head as Roland gave him the best glare he could muster. Clearly it wasn’t very good because he continued, “The devil were you thinkin’, comin’ out to fight when ye’re this sick, man?”

“I—” Roland was overtaken by a bout of coughing before he could finish speaking, the hoarse hacking sounding nearly as terrible as it felt. Evan whimpered again, taking a step towards him, both hands extended. As the coughing stopped, Evan shook his head.

“I-It doesn’t matter why,” he said quickly, “Let’s go home and get cleaned up, alright?” He looked to the others, his hands still half extended towards Roland. “I’m sure hot baths would do us all some good and—and rest, too!”

“Tell me about it,” Tani said, but her voice was distant. It grew muffled as Roland pushed himself up to stand, and when he turned the world lurched sideways, graying out at the edges. Roland put a hand to his head, stumbling forward. Distantly, he was aware of voices calling his name, but they sounded very far away. When had it gotten so hot? He moaned softly. Small hands grabbed his arm.

“Roland!”

Evan? He tried to turn his head, but that was the last straw. Without warning or fanfare, his legs gave out. The wet forest floor rushed up to meet him.


	23. Chapter 23

Thunder rumbled overhead. Evan didn’t bother to look up, pacing back and forth down the hallway outside of Roland’s room. Everyone had been expecting the storms to come to Evermore sooner or later, and he was glad that they’d been able to finish construction before the storms had slammed into the little town with all the force of a charging Manticore. It was the only bright spot he could find in the last week.

Oh, why had he let Roland come with them into the muggy summer rains? Why had he thought that was a good idea?! Just because the trip had been simple didn’t mean that it had been good for him! He’d gotten steadily worse over the trip and then he’d—he’d collapsed out of nowhere! Sure, he’d come around a minute later, red in the face from embarrassment instead of fever, but still!

And then this morning…

He hadn’t shown up for breakfast this morning. Everyone had looked to his spot at the table and made quiet, not really amused jokes about him finally taking the chance to sleep in and get some bloomin’ rest—Batu’s words, not Evan’s—but as the day had worn on and no one had seen hide nor hair of the man, the little voice in the back of Evan’s mind started screaming at him again.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

He hadn’t been able to stifle his panic this time. His mind had whirled, remembering what King Leonhard had said when he had first taken ill.

 _”It’s just a little bout of cold, my son,”_ He had said to Evan one cold winter’s night, the pair of them sitting by the fire in King Leonhard’s study. _”It’ll pass and I’ll be right as rain!”_

Obviously that hadn’t been the case. And obviously there were differences between King Leonhard’s situation and Roland’s now—Evan highly doubted anyone would have _poisoned_ Roland!—but the panicked part of his mind hadn’t cared. It had sent him running for Roland’s chambers in the northern residential wing, his room just one door down from Evan’s. He had knocked first, of course, because Nella and his tutors had instilled manners in him from an early age, but when no answer had come he had gone right in anyway.

Considering he had found Roland still in bed, feverish and unresponsive, he was glad he had.

But it did mean that panic had been chasing him ever since, nipping at his heels and leaving him too nervous to sit still. Even now, pacing back and forth through the corridor, he was wringing his hands, his half-puffed tail lashing back and forth with every step.

What if this _was_ poison? Or another curse? Or—or anything! Oh, why had he agreed to let the obviously ill Roland spend a week on the road with him?! Just because he had looked fine didn’t mean that he was! 

“Oi!” Lofty’s voice broke through his whirling thoughts. Evan looked at his Kingmaker but still didn’t stop pacing. Lofty heaved a sigh. “Settle down, Evan lad, “Youell wear a hole in the floor if you keep this up much longer.”

“I know, I know,” Evan hissed. He stopped for a moment, shifting from foot to foot. He glanced at Lofty. “You’re _sure_ this has nothing to do with the Darkness?”

Lofty heaved another sigh. They’d been over this a couple of times already, and each time Lofty’s answer was the same. “Aye, mun, I’m sure. It’s just a run-o-the-mill cold! Ol’ Rolly-boy’s gonna be just fine.”

Would he? Evan wasn’t so sure. He shivered, chafing his arms against a chill that came from inside of him. Thunder rumbled overhead, but the sound could do nothing to cover the click of the door as it open. Evan startled, whirling back around in time to see Nella step back out of the room. He ran towards her.

“How is he?!” Evan asked, trying to peer over her shoulder and into the room. She shut the door too quickly for him to get a good look, but not fast enough that he didn’t hear a wheezing inhale from inside. Evan’s already racing heart picked up speed as panic crept closer. “He’s not—”

Nella shook her head. “He’s an even worse patient than I am, but it really does seem to be nothing more than a bad cold. Going out into this mess didn’t help. Honestly, Evan,” She put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at him. “What were you thinking? You know better than this.”

Evan’s ears folded back. Biting his lip to keep it from quivering, he nodded. He _did_ know better than to let someone sick into the rain or snow, but—Roland hadn’t looked that bad! And he’d…he’d been fine until the fight and he’d said he was fine and—

No. No, it didn’t really matter what he’d said. Evan was King, and that meant he was responsible for the lives of all his subjects. This included Roland. He should have put his foot down and made the man stay in Evermore, but he hadn’t.

He would know better for next time. Taking as deep a breath as he could manage, he looked up at Nella. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

“You’re right,” he said, swallowing thickly. “I should have made him stay here. I just wanted…I thought that he…” 

Evan squeezed his eyes shut tight. He’d just wanted a little more time to go and see the world before he’d have to settle in Evermore, one more adventure with his friends. Had it been selfish of him? Probably. It had certainly been foolish to not make Roland stay behind, but…he’d wanted the man with him.

He just wanted things to be the same as they were before. But they weren’t going to be, were they? He shook his head, glancing down as Lofty laid a comforting hand on his knee. Taking a deep breath, Evan looked back at Nella.

“I thought that he would be alright. I trusted what he said.”

“I know you did,” Nella said, bending to his level. “Believe me, I intend to have words with him about this, too, but Evan.” She reached forward, pushing hair out of his face until she could meet his eyes without looking through blond strands. “You can’t just do what you want anymore. You have to think about what’s best for _everyone_ , alright? Even stubborn sick men who think they’re perfectly fine when they’re clearly not.”

“I know,” Evan whispered, fear and shame twisting in his chest. “I’ll know better for next time.”

Next time. He really, truly, sincerely hoped there would never _be_ a next time like this. He already had a mix of muddled terror and grief from how similar Nella’s situation had been to his father’s, and now Roland’s image was in the mix too! He shivered at the thought. Nella made a soft noise. 

“I’m sure you will,” She said, standing up straight. “Now, try not to worry too much for him. He’ll be alright.”

Evan wanted to believe her. He really, truly, with all his heart wanted to believe her, but the mix of her collapse with Roland’s and his father’s kept playing on a loop when he closed his eyes. He gripped his trousers tightly.

“Really?” He whispered. Nella blinked at him. “Is he…he’s not going to…?

He couldn’t finish. Nella made a confused noise, then stopped. Her shoulders slumped.

“Oh, Evan…” She whispered. He could hear the understanding in her voice. His heart sat heavy in his stomach as she reached out with one arm, pulling him into an embrace. He sniffled, hiding his face in her shoulder.

“No, sweetheart,” She said, rubbing his back. He reached up to cling to her, feeling all too much like a kit once again. “No. I’m sure he feels utterly _miserable_ , but he’s going to be fine! Although I will admit,” She shook her head. Evan pulled away, panic making his blood run cold. “I can’t get his fever to come down. It’s not getting any worse, but it’s not getting better, either.”

“What can we do?” He asked, “Is there any sort of medicine we can use, or—” he wracked his brain, trying to think, “Maybe magic of some kind?”

“Healing magic doesn’t work on illnesses,” Nella said, taking him by the arm and beginning to walk down the hall. Lofty trailed in their wake, quietly watching them. “But there could be some medicine that might help. The doctors in Dell always used a syrup of Sheermint to bring down fevers. You took it a few times when you were younger.”

“I did?” He couldn’t recall. He’d been sick so rarely as a younger child. Still, if it could help Roland he would go fetch it himself! They didn’t have a doctor yet, but maybe, “Do you think Auntie Martha would have any?”

“She’d be the first person I’d ask,” Nella said. “Why don’t you go and ask her?”

“I will!” Evan took off running down the halls of the palace, his feet thumping along the floor as he ran. He slowed only long enough for Lofty to leap up onto his shoulder, then picked up speed again and bolted right out the front door. Outside, the storm was coming down hard; Evan held up an arm against the driving wind and ran for Auntie Martha’s cottage not so far from the palace gates. By the time he made it, he and Lofty were both dripping went.

“Auntie Martha!” He called as he shut the door against the storm, “Auntie Martha, are you here?!”

“Just a moment, dear!” She called from her personal quarters in the back, her voice echoing in the nearly empty open public space she had asked for. Many of her colorful little creatures milled around in the front, all of them staring at Evan as he dripped onto the floor. Normally he would have greeted them, able to understand their meaning if not their odd language, but he just couldn’t work up the cheer right now. Footsteps scraped along the stone up ahead as Auntie Martha came out of the back, drying her hands on an apron. “I was just tidying up and—oh, goodness gracious me! What happened?!”

She didn’t wait for Evan to answer before she bustled forward, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and hustling him over towards her firepit. He didn’t have time to protest before she’d bundled him up in a towel, wrapping it tight around his shoulders. Lofty gave a token protest as this ended up with him squashed to Evan’s back.

“Now what’s got you so worked up that you’d come out without so much as a cloak in this kind of weather?” Auntie Martha asked him, stoking the fire. Evan sank back into the warmth, sitting down on a nearby chair.

“Roland’s sick,” he said, tugging the towel tight around his shoulders, “He’s got a very bad fever and he’s wheezing something awful.” He tightened his grip, stomach a hot pit of fear. “Nella said that syrup of Sheermint could help. Do you have any?”

“Not on hand,” Auntie Martha said with a frown, “But I know how to make it. You just sit right there a second.”

Evan squirmed, needing to move but forcing himself to wait, watching as she toddled off to a shelf built into the wall of the cottage. It was full of glass flasks and jars loaded with colored liquids or shards of crystal, some full of green herbs or colored flower petals. More of the little creatures ducked between the jars, but all of them parted as Auntie Martha worked her way down the shelf.

“Sheermint, Sheermint…” Auntie Martha shifted the bottles around with the clinking of glass. Evan watched, heart in his throat. “I know I had some in here somewhere…oh, bother!” She cried, and Evan’s heart sank as she pulled out an empty bottle. “Oh, twist my knickers why don’t you!”

“Is that your Sheermint, then?!” Lofty crowed, bouncing off of Evan’s shoulder. “Look’s like Sheer _dust_ to me!”

“It’s rotten luck is what it is,” Auntie Martha said, setting the bottle down with perhaps a bit too much force. She looked to Evan. “And it doesn’t grow this time of year, either!”

“What?” He whispered, his grip on the towel going slack. “But we need it _now_! Roland’s going to—”

“Aye, I know, I know! But it only grows in the cold months, dearie. There won’t be any more ‘till winter comes ‘round.” She made her way back over and sat down beside Evan, rubbing a comforting hand down his back. He sniffled back tears. “But this isn’t about some cold now is it?” When he shook his head and sniffled again, her voice grew softer. “Why don’t you tell your old Auntie what’s really bothering you, hm?”

“It’s…” he looked down at his feet, scuffing his toe against the stone floor. “It’s just…my father…he got sick, too. It looked a lot like this at first and he didn’t…” He swallowed hard, the rawness of fresh grief catching in his throat. It had gotten easier to not think about and then this and his heart _ached_. “He didn’t make it. Seeing Roland like this is…”

It was too hard to say. He curled into himself just a little, hiccuping around a quiet sob. Auntie Martha made a soothing noise.

“I understand, dearie,” She said, rubbing circles in his back, “And you need to do something to help, don’t you? So you don’t feel so helpless this time?”

Evan nodded. He took a shuddering breath as several of her little creatures padded over, resting their tiny hands on his legs and making crooning noises of their own. 

“But I don’t know what else to do,” he whispered, “If we don’t have any Sheermint, and it’s out of season, then…” His ears drooped. “What _can_ I do?”

Was there anything he could do? Or was he as helpless as when Nella was cursed all over again? He’d never wanted to feel that helpless again. He hiccuped around another sob, trying to hold them back. The little creatures turned into blurs of color as the tears spilled over. He reached up, dashing a hand across his face. Spirits, he was such a crybaby kit sometimes!

“Hmm…well,” Auntie Martha sat back and hummed pensively, “I reckon Goldpaw might still have some. It grows up in the mountains and high places around the city, I think.” She tilted her head as Evan looked at her, hope bubbling up in his chest for the first time all day. “If you can get me some fresh stuff, I can whip up a batch of syrup quick as a wink.” She nodded firmly. The tiny bubble of hope grew larger until it pushed back the panic and he leapt to his feet.

“Oh, thank you, Auntie Martha, thank you!” he surged forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a quick hug, “I’ll go check right now!”

He took off at a run before she could get more than a “be careful!” out, grabbing a loudly protesting Lofty under one arm and darting back into the storm. He’d grab Tani and Batu and they’d head out to Goldpaw! It’d be quick, easy, and everything would be fine!

Roland was going to get better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one (and the earlier chapter of Evan’s reaction to Nella’s collapse) was colored by some…rather personal experience. Sick parents, even when they recover, are one hell of a visceral fear. I still catch myself flinching and I'm in my twenties!
> 
> So imagine how it is for poor Evan at _twelve_. Add to that that a lot of poisons used in fiction carry flu-like symptoms. So for Roland to just drop with a cold when Evan’s slowly coming to see him in a father-like light…yeeooouuuuch.


	24. Chapter 24

“Is that it?” Batu narrowed his eyes at the cliff. “That’s what all the struggles been for? Some scraggly excuse for a weed?”

“It would seem so,” Evan said quietly, one hand twisting in the material of his cape. At his heel, Lofty made a pensive noise. Tani kicked a loose stick away.

“Gah,” Tani groaned, “No wonder Da Xing said this was hopeless!”

It sure did seem that way to her, at least. Goldpaw had turned out to be completely out of their Sheermint supply no matter which food stall or herbal seller they'd talked to. It was just that late in the year, everyone said, and there was no way to get more of it. Evan had refused to give up hope, and that was when Da Xing had appeared almost out of nowhere. The arrogant apothecary had been the one to finally break down and tell the little group that they could find Sheermint in the highest reaches of Eert Grove, provided they could actually get up to it.

Reaching Eert Grove? Not a problem. A few hours from Goldpaw, then another hour to find the flippin' path that they'd climbed to reach this high up spot, and here they were. Of course, none of them had exactly been counting on it being so far out of reach! Tani rocked back on her heels, thinking fast. She was good at making jumps--it came with living in the Canyon for as long as she had--but this jump was just too far. The only way she could see to reach the other cliff from where they stood would be to climb onto a scrawny, twisted looking tree and make a jump for it.

Or go back to the bottom and climb up the sheer rock face, but she couldn't see them doing that, either! She turned to the four Higgledies that had taken to following Evan around.

“Don’t suppose you lot feel like helping?” She asked them. They squeaked in unison and backed away out of reach; even the shadowy one that she had seen tailing Roland more than a few times was quick to dodge her glance. Tani rolled her eyes. “Thought as much. I guess you guys aren’t as brave as the stories say.”

“Bah.” Batu scoffed. “’Bout as useful as a puddle in a rainstorm, that lot.” He crossed his arms with a grumble. “S’pose we could come at it from up high, but…” he eyed the sheer stone between them and the next cliff over. “We ain’t got the ropes to be makin’ that sorta climb.”

“Then we’ll have to do this by hand,” Evan said, startling them both. He unclasped his cape and slipped it into his bandspace as he walked forward. He couldn't be--he was! Tani lunged after him, grabbing his shoulder.

“Hang on a second,” She said, “You can’t seriously be thinking of going out there yourself!”

Evan met her gaze with firm eyes. Just hours before she had seen those eyes go wide and watery in an effort to get an arrogant apothecary to help them, and to see them so strong now nearly took her breath away. After a second, he smiled at her.

“I’m lighter than you are,” he said plainly, “The tree’s less likely to fall if I go and take it slow.”

Tani raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh. You remember what happened the _last_ time you climbed out onto something?” She nodded as Evan flushed pink. “Yeah. That’s what I thought.” She glanced out to the tree and made a face. “Is that thing even going to hold you?”

“I’m not sure,” he said, swallowing hard. “But…I have to try.” This time he didn’t smile at her. He patted her hand, then gently pulled away. “Cross your fingers?”

And her toes. Tani held her breath as she watched him carefully pick his way across the muddy cliffside to the tree. It was a bent and gnarled looking thing, and it creaked ominously as he slowly climbed on top of it. Batu came up to stand beside her and they watched as he scooted his way across. At first everything went smoothly; in spite of the creaking, the tree barely wobbled as he made his way from one side to the other. But as he reached what would have been the top had the tree decided to be normal and grow upright instead of sideways, the branches and trunk thinned out. One cracked and fell away beneath his hand, bouncing off the stone below. Evan pulled back and looked to the other cliff.

Tani could already see the problem. She hissed curses between her teeth as he sat up and mewled in frustration.

“I can’t reach!” he cried, looking over his shoulder. “Lofty! I need your help!”

Lofty leapt back, his arms pinwheeling. “Oi! Do I look like a flippin’ rock climber? What if I fall, eh? I don’t bounce that well!”

“You will if I throw you,” Tani growled quietly. He turned a betrayed look on her and opened his mouth.

“Lofty, please!” Evan said before his Kingmaker could retort. His voice shook with desperation as he said, “I—I’ll ask Floyd to bake you a dozen pies! A-and cookies! And—”

“Alright, alright!” Lofty held up his hands to forestall any other pleas, “You don’t have to bribe me, sunshine. ‘Course I’ll do it.” He didn’t move, gulping as he contemplated the tree. “Just. Hold still and lemme come to you, eh?”

He still didn’t move. Tani nudged him with her foot and glared right back at him this time. He gulped again, then slowly made his way forward. Tani crouched, digging her fingers into the soggy ground as she watched him pick his way to the tree and then slowly climb onto the rough bark. Her fingers carved furrows into the dirt and she looked down, surprised. It was that muddy here?

“Boss?” She whispered to Batu. He glanced down at her, then dropped into a crouch. “Don’t plants give up the root when the dirt’s this wet?”

He dug his fingers into the mud alongside her. She watched as his eyes darkened, his mustache twitching as he frowned.

“Aye,” he said softly, then looked back to where Lofty had made his way to Evan. The tree wobbled ominously beneath the pair of them and Batu stood back up. “That they do.”

Tani’s heart clenched. She stood up, watching as Evan tugged Lofty into his arms and then set him down in the thinner branches. Lofty moaned.

“I don’t like heights, I really don’t like heights…” the little Kingmaker groaned, clutching Evan’s knife in one hand as he picked his way through the branches. They creaked and crackled but held, and he scrambled onto the other cliff with a huge sigh. Tani didn’t dare let her guard down; they still had to make it back!

The Higgledies made worried noises behind her as they all watched Lofty slice his way through the plants. A sharp scent filled the air, and a tiny bubble of relief settled alongside the concern in Tani’s chest. At least they’d found the stupid thing! She watched as Evan sighed, reaching out with both hands towards Lofty.

“Hand on the tree, Evan!” Batu roared, startling everyone. The tree wobbled as Evan quickly grabbed back on with one hand, using the other to help Lofty back to the solid trunk. He held his Kingmaker close for a moment, then Lofty climbed onto his shoulder and hung on for dear life. 

Tani didn’t dare say aloud that this was going well. She bit her lip, shifting her weight from foot to foot, and waited. Would this work out? Would they get away clean?

Of course not. That would have been too easy.

With a bloodcurdling crack, the tree shifted down an inch. A root waved in the humid air as it pulled away from the soil, Evan’s yowl of surprise echoing through the grove.

“Evan!” Tani shouted, bolting forward to the edge of the cliff. “Move!”

Another crack, another root pulled free. Tani grabbed on and tried to hold onto the tree, but she could feel it slipping away. Batu was suddenly at her side, using his considerable strength to much better effect, but even he couldn’t hold it. A third root gave way and Tani jerked her head up. The tree was going to fall! Thinking fast she grabbed her father’s hand and stretched out towards Evan, stretching her arm as far as it would go.

“Evan!” She shouted, “Give me your hand!”

He scooted forward but there was no time. She slipped her hand from Batu’s until they were holding on by fingertips alone and she had another inch. It still wasn’t enough!

“Jump for it!” She shouted. The tree fell another inch as Evan gathered himself, and it finally gave way as he leapt for her hand. He and Lofty both shouted at the tops of their lungs. Evan’s eyes were wide with terror as it seemed that he wouldn’t reach Tani’s hand but just when it seemed he was going to fall she snatched his wrist clean out of the air!

“Now!” She screamed. Batu yanked her back into his arms, and with her came Evan and the still shouting Lofty. Batu fell onto his hind end with Tani held against his chest, and with the skill of long practice he snatched Evan clean out of the air to hold onto him, too. Holding them tight he scooted away from the edge, holding them close as all four of them heaved for breath. The higgledies rushed over and made concerned squeaky sounds. Tani ignored them, too shaken up to speak. That had been too close! Lofty heaved a gigantic sigh.

“Cor, that was close!” He said hoarsely. He gave one of Evan’s ears a tug. “We’re never doin’ that again, you hear!”

Evan grimaced. He swallowed hard and nodded, sniffling a little as the reality of how close he had come to falling set in. Tani took his hand into hers, and she could feel his pulse racing as clearly as she could hear Batu’s heart thundering beneath her ear. The big man took a huge breath of his own. 

“Next time,” he rumbled quietly, “We’re gettin’ rope ‘fore anyone climbs like that.” He looked up to the cliff, then squeezed the children close once more. Tani didn’t make so much as a token protest this time. “Ye get the plant, lad?”

Evan nodded, holding up his Arms band in wordless answer. Tani’s shoulders slumped. She squeezed Evan’s hand.

“Let’s never tell Miss Nella that happened,” She said. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Batu and Evan said in unison. The higgledies squeaked their agreement, and Lofty shuddered.

“Oh, aye, deal. She’d never let us outta her sight if she knew this happened!” He shook his head. “And I rather like me some fresh air!” He stopped for a second, then asked tentatively, “And, uh, Evan lad? Not to ruin the moment, but do you think you could talk to Floyd about _one_ pie?”

Peals of hysterical laughter rang through the grove, echoing in the afternoon sunlight. Lofty, Tani decided right then and there, had the best sense of timing this side of the Canyon.

“I wasn’t kidding!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roland's luck? Bad. Evan's luck? Better! 
> 
> ...you lot are going to need a miracle to get to Chapter 9 alive aren't you.


	25. Chapter 25

“Here we go, love,” Auntie Martha said, setting down a bowl of cool water and fresh towels on Roland’s nightstand. “This ought to keep you goin’ for a bit.”

“Thank you, Auntie Martha,” Aranella said absently, busying her hands with removing the now warm cloth from Roland’s fevered forehead. He hadn’t gotten any worse in the last few hours, but he hadn’t gotten any better, either. If this kept up, then…

“Of course, of course.” Auntie Martha’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. The woman was drying her hands on her apron as she spoke, “Any change?”

Aranella shook her head. “None, I’m afraid,” She picked up a fresh towel from the edge of the bowl, dunking it into the chilled water. Once it was soaked, she wrung it out and set it on his forehead. He didn’t even twitch. “Have you seen anyone else ill?”

“Not a soul,” Auntie Martha said with a pensive little hum. “‘Course, when I asked if they were feeling sick, they all asked after our poor Roland here. One of ‘em even asked if this was River fever!”

Perish the thought! Aranella pulled a face. “It’s far too dry for River fever,” She said even as a gust of wind sent rain splattering against the window behind them. With a snort she sat back in her borrowed chair. “It’s much more likely that he simply pushed himself too hard and too far.”

“Aye,” Auntie Martha replied, “He does take on too much, doesn’t he?” She reached over to smooth out his blankets, resting a hand on his chest. Though he wheezed, his breath was even. Aranella took some comfort in small miracles like that these days. “Poor sod just can’t seem to ask for help.”

“Believe me, I’ll be talking with him about that when he comes around.” And about a few other things, too. She’d seen the size of the stacks of papers on his desk even before he’d fallen ill. Anyone working that hard was just asking for trouble! And to couple them with Roland’s long hours and then a week of fighting and traveling in the rain? He was lucky he’d made it home before finally slipping out like this. She sighed, resting her chin on her hand. “I don’t know what sort of example he plans to set for Evan if he pulls stunts like this!”

Auntie Martha laughed, setting her hands on Aranella’s shoulders. “A human one, love,” She said, eyes dancing with amusement. “A bit foolhardy, but his heart’s in the right place. And he cares for the lad,” She nodded, “So that counts for quite a lot.”

“So it does,” Aranella said quietly. Roland had _experience_ with children, with talking to them so they wouldn’t feel looked down upon. Where had he gotten that?

It was just one more question onto the pile that she had slowly been gathering for him. Roland was a puzzle of a man and she wasn’t sure she’d ever have all the pieces. 

“And if you remember, you were all set to go marching to Goldpaw on a cursed leg, hm?” the woman said, her eyes gleaming with amusement. Aranella reared back.

“I—that was—I didn’t—I had to do that!” She sputtered, flustered as her cheeks heated. Auntie Martha just grinned at her and patted her shoulders.

“Of course, of course!” She soothed, but the effect was ruined by the grin on her face. “I’m only telling you so you don’t worry so much. Evan’s a smart lad and he’s more than able to learn. You and your brother are raising a fine young man, mark my words.”

Brother? Aranella opened her mouth to correct Auntie Martha but then stopped. They certainly looked enough alike to pass as blood relations. That lie wouldn’t work on Persha and the others from Dell, but…she smiled ruefully. There Roland was, worming his way into her heart as well as Evan’s. What a strange, good man he was.

“I suppose we are,” She said to Auntie Martha, her voice full of fondness. As far as surrogate parents went, they weren’t so bad at all. Clearing her throat she looked up. “Thank you, Auntie. Why don’t you go and get something to eat? It’s gotten late, hasn’t it?”

Auntie Martha looked at her with shrewd eyes. Then she smiled.

“Aye, just a bit. I’ll be by with something for you too, love,” She said, “Will you be alright with him for a smidge?”

“He’s sound asleep!” Aranella pointed out. The pair shared a quick laugh before she reached down for the small basket she had brought in some time before. The mess of pink satin and linen shifted as she lay it in her lap. “I may as well catch up on sewing. You go on,” She made a shooing motion with one hand, much to Martha’s amusement. “I’ll scream if I need you.”

Reassured, Martha slipped from the room with a quiet smile, shutting the door behind her. Only when her footsteps had faded did Aranella turn a soft smile towards Roland’s slumbering form.

“You are a right mess,” She said to him, “Making everyone worry about you like this.”

He didn’t answer her. She hadn’t expected him to. Checking his forehead once more—still no change—she settled in with the dress she had been making. She had brought it to busy her hands, but it could not busy her thoughts. Her mind swirled into worries as the storm thundered behind and above her. 

She knew Evan would be fine with Tani and Batu. The big man was perhaps a bit of a lout, and most certainly a bit of a fool, but it had become crystal clear to her that he cared very deeply for the children. For all his aggressive bluster, there was little he wouldn’t do for them. Why, just the week prior she had watched him throw himself between Evan and a monster, taking the hit himself rather than let Evan be harmed. He had been fine, of course, but his lack of hesitation to risk his own hide had gone a long way to endearing him towards Aranella.

He was still an idiot, but he was a good-hearted idiot. She smiled wryly to herself, sewing along a seam. That seemed to be the case with most of the people Evan was attracting to the Kingdom. Each had their flaws and faults, but to a man they were kind-hearted and good people. She couldn’t have dreamed of better subjects for him, and it was clear that they adored him in turn. Her smile turned fond. In spite of some rather ill-thought decisions, Evan had truly begun to blossom into the King she knew he could be over the past month. He was devoted to his people’s wellbeing, and that devotion was returned a hundred fold. Even the Pirates, brutish as they were, respected and trusted him. Not a day went by where Aranella didn’t hear someone saying they were glad to live with such a fine young King, and even if he had much to learn he was off to a wonderful start.

In no small part thanks to Roland, she thought. Her hands stilled for a moment as she watched him pensively. If the past month had proven that Evan was meant to be King, it had also proven that Roland was perhaps his staunchest supporter next to Aranella herself. The man had thrown himself into his work as Consul with an almost reckless abandon. But even before that, she had seen his dedication to the boy.

No. No, that wasn’t the right word. Roland was dedicated to his _work_ , to helping Evan, but to Evan himself…

He was devoted. She could see it how his eyes softened around Evan when he thought no one was looking, how he spoke in gentle tones as they worked through lessons and plans, how he was always close but never stifling. He was a guiding influence in Evan’s life, but he wasn’t afraid to get dirty or play with the boy, either. A fond smile crossed Aranella’s face at the memory of the pair in the river, soaked to the skin but both laughing so brightly. 

It had been too long since she had seen Evan laugh like that. He didn’t get many chances to play like a child should these days, with so much going on in the Kingdom, but to get those chances and with someone he trusted so openly…she was glad of it. Whatever had brought Roland here, it had done them a favor. 

Even if he’d had his moments of total idiocy. She was still going to talk to him about that, but as she studied Roland’s fever-flushed face, she found herself wondering just when he had slipped so deeply, so easily, into their hearts and home. She reached out, smoothing sweat-matted hair off of his forehead.

“You really are a soft-heart, aren’t you?” She whispered, then sat back with a shake of her head. “Doomed from the start, each and every one of us.”

But was that really so bad? She didn’t think so. 

Picking her sewing back up, Aranella fell into a quiet sort of routine. The storm rumbled and raged overhead, becoming oddly loud background noise as she worked, pausing repeatedly to swap out the cold cloth on Roland’s forehead, humming under her breath as she worked stitches through the pink fabric that would become a new dress for Tani. For a while, everything fell into an odd sort of calm.

“Ngh,” Roland suddenly groaned, yanking Aranella’s attention away from her stitching. Was he coming around? “N-no—don’t—”

No. He wasn’t coming around, he was having a nightmare! Aranella quickly set her fabric down, leaning over and taking his hand.

“Roland,” She said firmly, “Roland, wake up!”

His hand twitched in her grip, spasming in and out of a fist. She grabbed it with both hands and held on as he started to thrash.

“Stop—don’t—”

"Shh, shh," Aranella soothed, though she wasn’t sure he could hear her. She reached up for a moment to adjust the cloth on his forehead and hissed; Spirits, he was burning up! She moved quickly, taking the cloth and dunking it in the cold water, wringing it out as fast as she dared. Gently, she laid it across his forehead. He flinched away as if struck. She took his hand once more. “It’s alright, every thing’s alright.”

Slowly, his eyes cracked open. Aranella leaned over.

“Roland?”

He stared at nothing for a long moment, his eyes bright and glassy. She reached down to take his hand, and this time his grip didn’t falter. He held on as tight as he could, his head rolling along the pillow, looking in her direction but seeing right through her.

“…Alex?” he breathed, sounding utterly horrible. Aranella blinked. “Alex?”

He was still dreaming. Aranella didn’t try to pull her hand free and instead rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.

“I’m here,” She said, “I’m here. You’re alright.”

Tears welled in Roland’s eyes, spilling down his cheeks. Aranella’s heart cracked at the sight. Who was this Alex, and why did them just being here make him cry? She’d never seen Roland cry. He was usually so stoic, so calm. To be this emotional…

“Where’s…where’s Trevor?” he wheezed. Unsure how to answer Aranella hesitated, and in that second of silence Roland tightened his grip desperately around her hand. “Where is he?”

“He’s alright,” She said quickly, getting off the chair and moving to sit beside him. He seemed to take comfort from her presence, though she doubted he knew it was her and not someone else. “He’s alright. Just rest.”

With a shuddering exhale, Roland’s eyes slipped closed again. “’M sorry,” he murmured, “’M so sorry…”

What had happened to him, Aranella wondered, to make this be what he said when he finally broke.

“It’s alright,” she soothed, holding his hand between both of hers once more. His grip was beginning to slacken as exhaustion pulled him under once more. “Just rest. Everyone is alright.”

Somehow, she doubted that. But Roland seemed to take comfort from her words and before too long his breathing returned to that even wheezing as he fell back into sleep. For a long while, Aranella sat there, still holding his hand but entirely lost in thought.

Outside, the storm raged on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published Wordcount: breaks 52k.  
> Internal, unpublished wordcount: 141k and climbing.
> 
> I. I am really glad you're enjoying this, guys, because we're not even halfway done and I'm still doing final work the last third of the game's plot. Settle in, all; this'll be a long haul.


	26. Chapter 26

“His fever’s finally started to break, dearie,” Auntie Martha said as she came into the throne room, drying her hands on her apron. “He ought to be over the worst of it come tomorrow.”

“Thank goodness,” Evan sniffled, fighting to not slump in his throne. Though they had returned to Evermore with the Sheermint three days ago, no one had let him in to see Roland for himself in those same three days. Nella had said that she didn’t want to risk him catching what had laid Roland so low, but that didn’t make it any easier to sit on the sidelines and just wait for news!

He hated being helpless. He never wanted to feel that way again.

Swallowing hard, he looked up with a wavering smile.

“Thank you for telling me, Auntie Martha,” he said politely, though perhaps not politely enough considering how deeply she frowned as he said, “And thank you for all your help.”

“Think nothin’ of it,” she said. She opened her arms to him. “Now come ‘ere. You look like you could use a hug.”

He really could. Flinging himself out of his throne and into her arms, Evan clung to her warmth. He ruthlessly squashed the thought that he was being childish as she rubbed his back soothingly. There was nothing childish about needing comfort sometimes, was there? He didn’t think so.

With a quick squeeze, Auntie Martha pulled back enough to cup his face in her hands. He smiled against her palms, and somehow it felt a lot more real. 

“There’s my lad,” She said, booping his nose with one finger. She tucked him up against her side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He could turn and rest his chin on her shoulder at this angle. When had he gotten taller than he, he wondered absently. He was catching up to Nella now, too. 

“Now,” Auntie Martha said, wagging a finger at him, “I don’t want to see you end up like Roland, you hear? If things get to be too much, you tell someone.” She raised an eyebrow. “Understand?”

Evan nodded rapidly. “I understand,” he said, “I’ll try and be careful.”

From start to finish, this had all been a lesson about what traps to not fall into. A smile flickered across Evan’s face. Though he probably hadn’t meant to teach it this way, Roland had taught him a valuable lesson.

Two of them, actually. Evan had definitely learned that he utterly _loathed_ the scent of Sheermint. If he ever got the sharpness out of his nose, he’d be amazed. Sniffling for what felt like the thousandth time that day, he inclined his head.

“Can I ask you a question, Auntie?”

“Of course, of course!”

“The little creatures that came with you,” He started, “The ones that have been helping out around town? They’re Higgledies, right?”

That was what Tani had called the four of them that had taken to following Evan around, at least. He’d never heard the name before, though she and Batu both swore that there were dozens of stories about them. Evan had never read those tales.

“That’s right!” Auntie Martha squeezed him to her side, jolting him out of the thought. “Oh, I knew you could see my lovelies! They’ve taken just as much a shine to you as I have!”

Evan smiled sheepishly. “I suppose they have,” He said, “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything the day we met. It just seemed to me that no one else could see them and, well…”

“You didn’t want to make things awkward with your folks in the room,” Auntie Martha nodded. Evan blinked, confused for a second, before his tail fluffed up. Folks?! He nearly choked on his own tongue. She couldn’t be talking about Nella and Roland, could she?! Nella was his mother, yes, but Roland wasn’t—there was no way that he would ever—

Oh, it hurt just to think about that, and for more than one reason! Evan shook his head quickly.

“T-that’s right,” He forced himself to say, clearing his throat. “And that’s what I wanted to ask you. Do you know why they couldn’t see them?”

“Well now,” she cupped her chin in one hand. “Ain’t that a question for the ages.” She hummed pensively, then shrugged her free shoulder. “I’m afraid I’ve no idea, really. I’ve been with the little dears for longer than you’ve been on this earth, and I’ve never known what makes a person see them. I’ve my thoughts, of course, but…”

No proof, she didn’t need to say. Evan inclined his head. “Could you share those thoughts with me? They could be a hint!”

She gave another pensive hum. Evan leaned in, ears bent forward.

“Now let me think,” She said after a moment, “I suppose it’s got something to do with belief. Believin’ in things we just can’t understand.”

Evan made a confused little mew. “You mean, like believing that someone loves you?”

“Oh aye, there’s that. But also in the power of the world all ‘round us, dearie. It’s mostly youngins like you that have sort of faith,” She said with a frown. “Most people just lose it as they get older, tryin’ to explain things away with smarts and cleverness and books and what have you.” She waved her free hand through the air. “It’s a right shame if you ask me. Ain’t nothing wrong in believing in things you can’t make full sense of! Or in takin’ things on faith!”

Taking things on faith. Was that it? Or…no. Maybe it wasn’t taking things on faith. Maybe it was just how you saw the world. Everyone saw the world a little bit differently, after all. Maybe some people just never let themselves see the whole of it, Higgledies included? 

Of course it would be that simple. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly a massive crash sounded from outside. Evan and Auntie Martha both turned, but before either could move—

“I’m alright!” A lightly accented voice called. Auntie Martha grumbled.

“Again with them?” She shook her head, giving Evan one last squeeze. “’Scuse me, dearie. I’ve some pirates to wrangle.”

“A-alright. Good luck!” He called after her, though he wasn’t sure if he should have been wishing the poor Sky Pirate that had just fallen under her wrathful eye luck instead. He watched as she headed out, then sighed and turned back to the throne. There was a stack of papers he needed to get through today.

“Pardon me, your Majesty,” A voice said. Evan turned around, blinking. A man stood at the entrance to the throne room, dark hair drifting over a pair of green eyes. His smile was tight as he bowed. “I wonder if I might have a moment of your time?”

“Of course,” Evan said, “You are…”

“Jack, your Majesty,” the man said. His accent was familiar, the same lilting tones as Nella. Evan’s ears flicked towards it. It was a Dellian accent. Was Jack from Dell? Evan wasn’t like Nella or Persha, able to pick out each and every face from either the castle or the city at a glance, but there was something familiar about Jack’s face… “Please pardon my forwardness, but I was perhaps wondering if—”

"Cor," Lofty interrupted with a breathy sigh, toddling into the throne room with four annoyed looking Higgledies behind him. Jack's smile dropped. "But that Floyd knows how to make a good pie out of anything!" He stopped walking and looked up at Jack. “And who the flip are you?”

At his sides, Jack’s hands clenched into fists. His smile grew tighter, his eyes dark and half-lidded. He gave Lofty an odd look and then bowed to Evan.

“Another time, your Majesty,” he said, backing out of the room in that half-bowed position. Evan cocked his head, utterly confused. What had that been about? For someone who’d needed to talk to him, Jack sure had quit the room quickly. Evan watched as he disappeared.

"Eh?" Lofty tilted his head, tilting his entire body in the process, "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure," Evan said softly. That had been rather odd...he shook his head. No matter. "You enjoyed your pie?” He glanced at the Higgledies. “It certainly seems you didn’t share it.”

“Pah!” Lofty waved a hand through the air. “You give these rotters a crumb and they take the whole flippin’ pie, eh?”

“Hig pig!” the Higgledies cried in annoyed, frustrated unison. They scrambled to stand beside and around Evan, who smiled down at them. He didn’t need to understand their language to understand that tone, that was for sure. Bending with his hands on his knees, he contemplated the leader of the little group, a cream-colored Higgledy with a red scarf who went by the name Runcible.

“I don’t suppose you all know why only certain people can see you?” He asked the four of them, then glanced at the shadowy Tove. “I know for a fact that Roland can’t see you.”

“Well that’s ‘cause ol’ Rolly-boy’s from another world, ‘en’t it?” Lofty asked. Evan jolted back upright and this time almost choked on his tongue. 

“Wh—where did you hear that?!” He asked, shocked. They’d never talked about Roland being from anywhere but Dell! If his secret was out, then—

“Keep youer tail on, sunshine!” Lofty waved a hand through the air. “It’s obvious as flippin’ anythin’ if you know what youer’e lookin’ for! See—” He hopped up onto the arm of Evan’s throne, “Everybody’s got some little bits and bobs of magic in ‘em, even if they can’t cast like you, and ol’ Rolly-boy’s magic is real different from youers or mine. S’all muddled and whatnot.” Lofty snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “S’no wonder he can’t cast a flippin’ spell to save his life, or see these rotters.” Ignoring the annoyed cries of the Higgledies, he pressed on, “Lucky sod’s probably from a world without any magic at all!”

“A world without magic?” Evan asked, shivering at the thought. He chafed his arms, unable to really believe that such a place could ever exist. It must have been so dark in a place like that… “Could one of those really exist?”

“Sure could,” Lofty nodded firmly. “There’s tons of other worlds out there. ‘Bout as many of them as there are stars at night, and every one of ‘em’s just a little bit different from the next. So, if the one Rolly-boy’s from ‘en’t got magic like this one by yur does, that means he ‘en’t gonna have any either!” He grinned smugly. “Well, it’s either that or the whole—”

He stopped suddenly, blinking. Evan tilted his head, confused.

“The whole what?” He asked. Lofty didn’t respond to him. Taking a step towards the throne, he reached out to his Kingmaker. “Lofty?”

Lofty jumped like someone had just struck him with lightning. “I—uh—forget I said that bit, mun. It ‘en’t important!”

And Evan had thought that _he_ was a bad liar! He eyed his Kingmaker with a frown, but nodded anyway. Sometimes getting a clear story out of Lofty was like pulling the spines off a Hedgehound. Just not worth the trouble.

“Anyway!” Lofty went on with a too-wide grin, “I think we can rustle up a way to get ol’ Rolly-boy to see the runts if you want ‘im to see ‘em that bad. Him and youer Mum, too.”

Make it so Roland and Nella could see the Higgledies, too? Evan glanced down at the four milling around his feet. They were all eyeing Lofty with expressions that could only be called plotting. He subtly stepped out of their way.

“I think that would be a good idea,” he said, “Once he gets better. But how can we do that?” He tilted his head. “How can you just make someone see something they’ve never seen before?”

“That’s easy, mun!” Lofty said. He snapped his fingers. “You turn on the lights!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick and dirty explanation: the Higgles can only be seen by those with “eyes unclouded”; you know how folktales and whatnot always reference kids being able to see things adults can’t? Same thing. Also a quick ref to Spirited Away in that Chihiro is able to at least feel that the Spirit World is not the best place to be in the beginning of the film while her parents don’t notice a thing. 
> 
> :3 Don’t worry, though. Lofty’s on the case!


	27. Chapter 27

“ _“Don’t worry,”_ said Oliver, _”I’ll be real careful. And if we all work together, we’ll make it through this! Just like we made it through the trials!”_ ”

Someone was reading to him. The voice of a child as they acted out the parts of a storybook, the voice was familiar to him. Trevor? A page turned, crisp and new sounding. Trevor had his e-reader. Why would he be using a paperback? Did they even _have_ any paperbacks that weren’t worn soft by the years? Blearily, Roland wondered if Alex had gotten nostalgic again and given Trevor one of her old books of fairytales.

He rolled his head towards the sound and tried to open his eyes. It took more energy than it should have, but he was eventually able to force his lids to open and he found himself not staring at his office or bedroom, but at half-familiar dark wood walls and a window that overlooked pale gray clouds. Rain pattered against the glass, the dim sunlight casting odd shadows around a plush armchair and the boy within.

Not Trevor, but Evan.

That was right. He wasn’t in his world. 

A wave of nearly overwhelming sadness flooded through Roland’s body. He closed his eyes to try and push it back, but it swept over him and left his throat tight. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Beside his bed, having not noticed Roland’s slow waking, Evan was still reading.

“And so the three friends began to climb Old Smoky as fast as they could. Esther held tightly to Oliver’s hand, not daring to let go as the ground shook beneath their feet. Even she, so used to the desert’s heat, found this place frightening. But she was with her friends, she told herself, and together they could overcome any obstacle.”

Another page turned. With a deep breath, Roland managed to push through the sadness and took careful stock. It felt like he’d gone five rounds with a Manticore and lost. His limbs were heavy, the inside of his head stuffed with cotton wool. There were crusts gathered at the corners of his eyes, itching and sharp. How long had he been asleep? His hair was loose, fanned out on the pillow, and his mouth tasted oddly of…toothpaste? Mint and sweetness that almost made it easier to breathe, though a bit of congestion remained. He opened his eyes again and had to smile softly.

Evan was sitting in a chair at his bedside, a large book laid open on his lap. His head was bowed to read in the gray light, his hair drifting in front of his face. He reached up to hold it back and Roland was struck by the odd thought that not having human ears must have made that more difficult. He huffed out a quiet laugh, and sure enough, one of Evan’s Grimalkin ears twitched in his direction. A second later, Evan’s head snapped up.

“Roland!” He shouted, leaping to his feet. The book clattered to the ground, but he didn’t seem to care. A relieved smile spread across his face. “You’re awake!”

“Seems that way,” He rasped, grimacing at how hoarse he sounded. Good grief…he hadn’t been that sick since he’d actually _been _this age! He raised a hand to rub at his throat. “How long was I out?”__

__Evan shook his head, clambering onto the bed. His tail waved quickly behind him, close to lashing but not there yet. “A week,” he said, “Ever since we got back from the Sundown Woods.” He sniffled quietly; a pang of guilt flared up in Roland’s chest. A week, huh? Poor kid must have been scared. “We got you medicine, but Auntie Martha said it needed time to work.” Dashing a hand across his face, he smiled tiredly at Roland. “I’m so glad it worked.”_ _

__“Have you been here the entire time?” He asked. Evan looked well rested, but Roland had no doubt that was in part Aranella’s doing. He was even more convinced when Evan shook his head._ _

__“Nella and I have been taking turns. She went to get something to eat, and I, well…” He braced himself on the bed with one hand, bending over to pick up the book. One of the pages had folded in on itself when it landed and he unfolded it with care, closing the book and running his fingers along the cover. He smiled fondly, hugging the book to his chest._ _

__“Nella used to read to me when I was sick,” he admitted softly, turning to offer Roland a sheepish smile. “I thought that it might…” he looked aside, a dusting of pink across his cheeks “I thought that it might help you feel better too.”_ _

__A warm feeling spread through Roland’s chest, pushing back the lingering sadness, and he smiled softly. “Thanks,” he said, hoarse voice full of warmth and gratitude. “But I’m feeling a lot better now. You should go and get something to eat, too.”_ _

__Evan shook his head a bit, glancing down at the book. “I-if you don’t mind,” he said, slow at first then picking up speed, “I’d like to stay and read to you a little longer?” He glanced at Roland, oddly hopeful. “This is the story I was telling you about, the one that Nella used to tell me. About the boy from another world.”_ _

__“Really?” Roland raised an eyebrow. That unassuming little book was…huh. Maybe… “How does it end?” He asked. “Does…”_ _

__"Sage Oliver goes home, yes,” Evan glanced down at the cover, “But the journey he takes to get there is the most important part. It might help explain how you came to this world, too, so—” He took a giant breath. “Can I keep reading?”_ _

__“Sure,” Roland said, yet more warmth uncurling around his heart. Evan was a good kid. He sank back into his pillow, eyes too heavy to keep open any longer. “But I might fall asleep on you.”_ _

__“That’s alright,” Evan’s voice was light. The book binding crackled as he propped it open one more time. “You get your rest. Now…where was I—ah!”_ _

__Though he tried to stay awake, Roland soon fell back asleep to the sound of Evan reading about a boy and his friends climbing to the top of a volcano. Oddly enough his sleep was dreamless, and when he awoke again, night had fallen. In the light of several candles, Aranella sat on the chair by his bed, working a needle through a pile of pink fabric. He got the feeling that she had spent a lot of time with that thing in a similar position over the last few days._ _

__“…Hey. Too late to say good morning?” he asked, catching her attention. She peered at him through her lashes, unsurprised._ _

__“Considering it’s nearly midnight, I would say so.” She replied, raising an eyebrow. “How are you feeling?”_ _

__“Better.” And it wasn’t a lie. He still felt too heavy to get out of bed anytime soon, but his mind was clearer. There was no doubting where he was this time. He blinked a few times, finally able to raise a hand and rub the sleep from his eyes. “Sorry to worry you.”_ _

__“You ought to be,” She said, returning her attention to her work. Her voice was calm, almost too calm. Roland tensed up; he’d heard a tone like that before. “Considering how foolish of a decision it was to head out there when you were sick.”_ _

__Yep. He knew that tone. Sighing quietly, Roland closed his eyes._ _

__“I had to,” he said softly, “Evan needed backup.”_ _

__“Which he had,” She said, “Batu and Tani were with him.”_ _

__“You trust Batu with him?”_ _

__All motion stopped. Roland cracked open an eye to find Aranella staring at him, hands paused mid-stitch. Slowly, she lowered her needle to her lap._ _

__“I do,” She said in a firm voice. “And I know that you do, too. Batu has proven himself many times over by now, and whether or not we approve of his methods or madness, he is as trustworthy with Evan as you or I. Perhaps even more so.”_ _

__It would have stung less if she’d slapped him. Roland fought not to flinch, gritting his teeth so hard his ears began to ring. Aranella continued speaking._ _

__“But we both know that this has nothing to do with Batu, Roland,” She said, leaning forward and resting a hand over his wrist. “What is it? Why do you insist on taking so much onto your own shoulders?”_ _

__“I…” The simplest answer was that he was used to it. How many times in his term had he had to strong-arm someone into doing something for the people? To force them to set aside party lines and just do the right thing? Too many. And here, Evan needed guidance. He still had so much to learn that there was no way he could handle everything alone and—_ _

__He wasn’t alone. Neither of them were. A lump clogged Roland’s throat, forcing him to look away._ _

__“It’s just…” The words failed him. Aranella waited patiently, squeezing his wrist. “I…”_ _

__What was the real issue here? He could be honest enough with himself to admit that he knew what was really going on. Guilt had been eating at his insides for weeks, thick and heavy in his gut. He didn’t want to fail anyone else. He’d failed his people, his country, his _family_ , and even long before then he’d…Trevor had…_ _

__He hadn’t been able to help Trevor, but he could help Evan. If there was anything he could do, he would do it. The cost to his own health was so irrelevant to him that it almost didn’t register because he couldn’t let another child down. Not while he still drew breath._ _

__But that…would that really help anyone? He took a deep, steadying breath._ _

__“…I guess I’m just…used to doing things myself,” he finally said, unable to get the truth out of his mouth. “Even when I shouldn’t, I just…I just do.” He swallowed hard, his throat hot and scratchy. He’d never told them about Trevor, or Alex. Bringing them up now…he couldn’t. All he could give Aranella was a half-truth. “I don’t want to let him down now.”_ _

__“None of us do,” Aranella said, “But, Roland, you’re _not_ alone.” She got up from the chair, and without releasing his wrist, sat beside him on the bed. He rolled his head to face her as she met his eyes and refused to look away. “You don’t have to do everything to support him all by yourself. We’re here, too, and you can lean on us when you need to. No one would fault you for taking a day or two off to recover.” She made an amused sound. “Quite frankly, we would have all preferred it!”_ _

__Roland couldn’t help it: he laughed. It was a tired, hoarse thing, but it was a laugh all the same. Lifting his free hand, he covered his eyes. Sometimes Aranella really did remind him of Alex. So much that it _hurt_ , twisting in his chest until it was too hard to breathe. _ _

__“I know,” he said thickly, sniffling back tears. He couldn’t explain those now. “I’ll…try and remember that.”_ _

__“See that you do,” Aranella said, squeezing his wrist again. She sat back. “And see that you apologize to Evan, too. You gave him quite the scare, you know.”_ _

__He knew. Coming around to Evan’s pale, panicked face had been a wakeup call he hadn’t been expecting. He knew precisely why his collapse had scared the poor kid so badly. He really did owe Evan an apology for it, and for being so stupid._ _

__“I will,” he said, clearing his throat. He lowered his hand from his face and wasn’t surprised to find Aranella watching him knowingly. “I’ll talk to him in the morning, alright?”_ _

__“I was hoping you’d say that, since I already sent him to bed,” She said, patting his hand and standing once more. “It’s gotten quite late.” Gathering up her sewing materials she paused for a moment, glancing over her shoulder at him pensively. Roland frowned. What was that face for? If she had something else to say, she knew she could say it. Clearly thinking better of it, she shook her head. “You ought to go back to sleep. I’ll be back with breakfast in the morning and you’d best have an appetite for it.”_ _

__Roland chuckled softly. “I make no promises.” He said. She left the candles going, but as she walked to the door he called out, “Aranella?”_ _

__She turned around. “Yes?”_ _

__“Thanks,” Roland said with a soft smile. “For taking care of me. I know I’m not an easy patient.”_ _

__“On the contrary,” Aranella said with a prim smile. “All you did was sleep. Still,” She bowed her head. “You’re welcome. I hope you feel better in the morning.”_ _

__“Me too. Goodnight, Aranella.”_ _

__“Goodnight, Roland.”_ _

__With a quiet click, Aranella pulled the door shut behind her. Roland closed his eyes with a sigh, and for a moment lay still in his bed. It was true that all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but for some reason sleep didn’t want to come._ _

__No, he knew exactly why sleep wouldn’t come. Unable to quiet his mind he stared at the walls, candlelight flickering in shadows and light across the wooden paneling and cover of a book laying on the nightstand._ _

__Wait. He didn’t have a book there before._ _

__Evan had left his book behind. Roland levered himself up to a seated position and slid the heavy hardcover off the nightstand. The embossed golden title gleamed in the candlelight._ _

___The Tale of Sage Oliver_ stared back at him. Sage Oliver, huh? Evan had said he’d gotten to return to his world at the end of his journey. Would there be any hints of how to return in this story or…was it just that? A story made for children to get lost in._ _

__There was only one way to find out. He opened the book._ _

___Once upon a time, there were two worlds…_ _ _


	28. Chapter 28

The day dawned quiet in Evermore. Evan yawned as he walked, the distant sounds of the kitchen coming to life and the gentle pattering of rain the only sounds in the castle. It was early morning, early enough that even the sun hadn’t quite finished getting up. The usually misty blue light of pre-dawn was gray and foggy today, hovering like a blanket over the city. Most people were still huddled under _their_ blankets, only the most dedicated workers up and about.

Normally, Evan himself would have been asleep long past this early hour, but sleep had been restless and fleeting all night. Unable to stay in bed a moment longer, he’d left Lofty snoring away in the corner of their shared chambers and dressed silently, tiptoeing past Nella and Roland’s rooms into the main part of the castle. Maybe a walk before breakfast would do him some good. Especially if he could get back before Nella knew he’d left so early!

Not that he thought he could get away with her not knowing. Nella knew just about everything, and he was still wondering if they’d really managed to escape her finding out about their cliffside escapade. Not that he wasn’t grateful! He shivered at the thought of the lecture she’d give him if she ever did find out and quickened his pace to the front door, the pattering of rain gathering volume as he nearly ran through the halls. If he was fast enough, no one would know!

Well. Almost no one. A shadow loomed in the arch that served as an open air entrance in the foyer, sitting in the dim light with their back to him. Dark hair drifted loose over their shoulder, caught in the cool wind. Evan narrowed his eyes as he slowed his pace. Was that…? It was! With a shake of his head, he closed the gap between himself and the archway. The figure raised their head, and Roland turned a soft smile on him.

“Good morning,” he said, sounding much less hoarse than when he come around the day before. “You’re up early.”

“So are you!” Evan retorted, his tail giving a lash. “Should you be out of bed yet?”

It was an honest question. Auntie Martha and Nella had both said he was over the worst of it, but that didn’t mean he was all the way better yet. Roland should have been resting in bed, not up and about so early he’d beaten the sun! He wasn’t even dressed properly, still in his nightclothes with a dressing gown overtop and his hair loose.

He looked younger like this, Evan thought. Vulnerable and nowhere near as stoic as he usually appeared. That impression wasn’t helped by the helpless shrug that Roland gave him.

“Probably not,” he said, sitting back on his hands. The book that Evan had left for him rested open and near the end in his lap. “But I needed to stretch my legs. Figured a little fresh air would do me some good.”

“So long as it’s just air and not a rain-shower,” Evan grumbled quietly, sitting down with a thump. Up and about the man might have been, but if there were any tasks that needed doing outside of the castle, Evan was surely not bringing Roland along this time! Just because he was relieved to see the man on his feet again didn’t mean he was desperate for another run of this kind of chaos. “Don’t push yourself so hard. It’s alright if you need more time.”

“I know.” Roland chuckled. A gust of wind blew raindrops into the edge of the covered entrance past their feet. “I learned my lesson about taking time off. Working too hard, trying to solve everything alone…” He took a deep breath. “It really just makes things worse, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” Evan agreed, pulling his knees up to his chest. His tail twined around his ankles, the tip twitching rapidly back and forth. He hadn’t yet been able to banish the memory of Roland collapsing, and it had somehow melded with the image of Nella falling to the ground as well. A knot of anxiety and fear tightened his stomach; he bent around it, resting his chin on his knees. For a long moment, he contemplated his next words. “So why did you? You could have asked us for help.” He said softly, “You trust us, don’t you?”

Roland startled. “Wha—” He whirled around, eyes wide. “Of course I trust you! It’s just…” He trailed off, looking at the ground between them. A few seconds of uneasy silence ticked by. “…It’s complicated, Evan. There’s a lot of things that I’m still trying to handle and…” Slowly, he shook his head. “No. That’s an excuse. You deserve better than that.”

Evan sat up properly. “Roland?” What did he mean by that? The question ran circles around Evan’s head as he waited, watching while Roland marked his place in the book with the attached ribbon in silence. Another few seconds passed before he spoke again.

“I…” He licked his lips, swallowing visibly. The thumb of his left hand passed over his left ring finger in what appeared to be some sort of nervous gesture. Evan watched him mostly patiently, trying not to squirm, and eventually Roland sighed. He looked out to the city, his voice growing soft.

“There were things that I left unfinished before I came here,” he spoke slowly, seemingly weighing each word before he spoke it aloud. “Things that I…couldn’t quite put behind me, but that I can’t do anything about while I’m here. I needed to do _something_ , but I couldn’t, so I guess I just…turned that need onto helping you.” A smile, tired and rueful, flickered across his face. “And I lost sight of my limits in the process.” He turned to Evan and said sincerely, “I’m sorry.”

Evan shook his head.

“It’s not that I’m not grateful you wanted to help me,” he said quickly, “It’s just that…well…” His ears drooped. “I don’t want to see anyone get hurt trying to help me.”

He couldn’t bear to see someone else he cared about get hurt for his sake. Clutching at his ankles, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He had to say this.

“So please,” he said, trying to project a firm image when all his voice wanted to do was shake. Being an actual King and leading his subjects was proving to be so much harder than he’d thought it would ever be, and he still wasn’t sure what he was doing half the time! But the least he could do was make sure that his subjects were all taken care of. “Take care of yourself first. That will help more than anything else.”

If only because it meant he wouldn’t be laid up in bed for another week again! Roland chuckled softly.

“I will,” he said, then contemplated Evan for a few long seconds. “But you make sure that you do, too. If it’s okay for me to ask for help, it’s okay for you to ask for it, too.”

Evan nodded, looking out towards the town. The sun was rising over the sea, turning the gray mists lighter by the second. “I know. I think I’ll be doing a lot of asking for help from now on.”

He would just need to be sure they didn’t stretch themselves too thin while he got a handle on everything. Surely that would help!

“Good,” Roland said, his voice full of pride. Evan turned and blinked at him, but his friend had turned his face to the rising sun. “You’re a lot wiser than I was at your age.”

“Really?!” That was a shock! Evan found it hard to believe that Roland had really ever been anything _but_ calm and collected, even as a child! Thinking about it, that probably wasn’t fair to the boy that Roland had to have been, but still! He flicked both ears towards the man. “What were you like then?”

“A lot more of a hothead.” Roland replied with a soft laugh. “And a _lot_ more reckless. If she thought this was bad, Aranella would ahve pulled her hair out just trying to put up with me as a kid.”

Now Evan found that _very_ hard to believe. He giggled at the idea that Nella wouldn’t have been able to handle someone to that kind of extent—she’d managed to put up with Batu for this long, after all!

“Surely not that bad!”

“You’d be surprised!” Roland said, “I got into some serious trouble back then.” With another laugh, he shook his head. “Maybe I haven’t changed that much at all.”

Evan shook his head. “Maybe, but I don’t think that’s an entirely bad thing,” he said pensively, “It’s good to be passionate about things, so long as you’re careful and don’t get in _too_ much over your head.” He grinned. “There’s a reason the saying is everything in moderation, isn’t there?”

His grin only got wider as Roland turned a comically surprised face on him.

“That’s…” Roland started, then shook his head. His voice began to shake with quiet laughter. “When did you get so wise?”

“I have some very good teachers,” Evan replied. His tail thumped the ground behind him. “Though one of them should perhaps be back in his bed very soon.”

Roland’s laugh was louder this time, and he picked up the book in one hand.

“Once I’m done with this. I’ve only got one chapter to go, and if I hurry, I might finish before Aranella gets up.” He snorted. “She’d _chase_ me back to bed.”

Yes, she would. Evan’s shoulders shook as he tried to keep quiet. Roland cracked open the book to his marked spot, then glanced over.

“…Would you like to read it to me?” He asked, “Since we’re both awake this time.”

Evan beamed. Scooting over, he reached for the book. The last chapter was when Sage Oliver and his friends had faced the White Witch Cassiopeia and returned her to her senses. It was one of his favorite parts!

“I’d like that,” He said, then cleared his throat.

_”The great doors stood before Oliver and his friends, stretching from floor to ceiling…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes roland stayed up all night reading the book of ni no kuni 1, yes he nearly falls asleep in his porridge at breakfast. this man does nothing by halves!


	29. Chapter 29

Within a week of coming around, Roland was back at work. Evan supposed he should have been grateful the man had taken that long off to finish recovering, but did he have to be so stubborn about it?

Evan was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that question, and one stormy afternoon, the inner cabinet gathered in the conference room.

“Alright,” Roland said, heedless of Evan smothering a grin behind his hand. For not the first time, Tove was toddling after Roland like a lost puppy dog, and the little Higgledy didn’t seem to care that Roland still couldn’t see him. Shutting the door behind himself, Roland eyed the room and nodded. “Now that we’re all here, I think it’s time we came up with a few plans.”

“Ye and yer plans,” Batu grumbled, shaking his head. “Whatever happened to lettin’ things happen as they would, eh? So much for takin’ it easy.”

“Sadly, this is his idea of taking it easy,” Nella sighed, idly twirling a quill pen between her fingers. “You should have seen the paperwork he had before he got sick.”

“If we can stay on track,” Roland said to them, though they both just leveled unimpressed looks on him in return, “I’ll get straight to it,” Roland said pointedly, though Evan caught him rolling his eyes and fought to keep from smiling again. “Evermore is coming along well. Construction’s just about finished, the ministries are all working together, and we’re well on the way to sustainable in the long term when it comes to supplies. But…” He crossed his arms over his chest. “There is still something missing.”

“There is?” Tani frowned, looking up from where she had been playing a game of cards with Lofty. “Like what? We got everything built up before the storms came in—” She paused as thunder rumbled deep and loud overhead. Evan frowned at the ceiling; would that ever stop?! “—And not a second too soon, looks like.”

“That’s true,” Roland allowed, “but that’s not what I meant. I’m talking about something a little less concrete than finished housing and paved roads.”

A little less concrete? Evan turned the words over in his head. What could Roland mean by that? There were plenty of things left to be done, yes, but…he gave Roland a wordless look of confusion. Roland inclined his head and continued.

“There are people gathered here from all over the Summerlands,” he said, spreading a hand, “And they’re working together just fine. _But_ , if you mean to truly unite them,” he turned to Evan, eyes firm. “Then you’re going to need to give them a banner to unite under.”

Nella leaned back, but Evan was _still_ confused. Surely Roland wasn’t talking about a flag or crest or coat of arms! Those were very much physical!

“A banner?” He asked rather than try to guess, “Could you explain what you mean, please?”

“What exactly do we as a country stand for?” Roland asked by way of answer, spreading his hands as he spoke. “What our are goals, our values, our creed as a nation. That’s what I mean by “banner”. A shared purpose for everyone to work towards.” Closing his eyes, he shook his head. “Without that, we can’t call ourselves a nation. We’d be barely more than a village looking out for itself.”

Evan made a pensive noise at the back of his throat. That did all make a great deal of sense, but it was certainly a bit more complicated a question to mull over. What he personally stood for was simple enough, but could he transfer that to an entire nation? Just because he was King didn’t mean he could simply stamp his wants and values onto a country! That would just lead to problems! But maybe…

“You’re the King,” Roland said, “So the questions you should be asking yourself are what kind of Kingdom are you hoping to build? What goals do you have? And what kind of place to you want Evermore to be?”

Or maybe it was a bit less complicated than he’d let himself think. Evan nodded, putting a hand to his chin.

“Well,” he began slowly, “Most of all, I suppose I would like it to be a happy place. A place where people can get along with one another.”

Batu snorted, then yelped quietly as Nella made a sharp movement. Batu puffed out his cheeks and turned away, half bent towards his foot, but Evan didn’t look to see what had happened. His eyes were on the map, his thoughts turned inwards. He wasn’t so naive and inexperienced to believe that people would _always_ get along. It was normal to disagree with one another from time to time—after all, Batu and Nella disagreed all the time! 

“Sure,” Roland said, pulling Evan from his thoughts, “We know that. But we need something a little more solid than just happiness and good will towards others.”

Evan thought it over a minute longer. What did he really want for his nation, for the whole world? It was a hard question to answer, but it was still one that he could answer nearly instinctively: A world without war or fighting. A world where, even if people disagreed with one another, it wouldn’t come to blows and hurt and loss because of it. He nodded firmly.

“A kingdom without war or fighting,” he said, looking up at his gathered companions, “That’s what I want.”

Roland and Nella exchanged a pair of knowing smiles over his head. Evan looked from one of them to the other, confused all over again. What was that about? Across the table, Batu shook his head.

“Everyone’d want that, lad,” he rumbled, tone surprisingly gentle. “Ye think we liked bein’ at it fang and claw with the wyverns all the blasted time? Or them with us?” The big man shook his head. “Folks’ll have their differences, no matter how nice a spot they hang their hat. It’s just the way o’things.”

“I know that,” Evan said, putting a hand to his heart. “I know that everyone will still have problems, and that sometimes you can’t solve them just by talking.” No matter how much he wished it could be so. “And I know that I’ll have to fight to protect our borders, but—” He took a deep breath. “But that’s what I want us to work towards, so that someday there won’t be any more need for fighting like that.”

“If that’s what you want, Evan,” Nella said, settling a hand onto his shoulder. He leaned into the contact as she continued, “We can give it a try. I can’t say it will be easy, though,” She frowned. “We’ll have to speak to the leaders of every nation, big and small, and convince them to lay down their arms. It could take a very long time.”

“It could take years,” Roland agreed, “Decades, even. There’s a very real chance that we may not live to see this finished.”

Evan swallowed hard. That was true, too, but was that a reason to not try? He shook his head and took a steadying breath.

“I know. But I still want to _try_ ,” He looked up at Roland. “A kingdom without war or fighting. That’s our banner.”

For a moment, Roland was quiet. He seemed to be searching Evan’s face for something, but then he smiled faintly.

“Well, alright then. If that’s your decision, we’ll go for it. We’ll need to gather information on the other nations first, though.” He looked down at the map. “We’ll have to approach this from a diplomatic angle, and I for one don’t feel like I know enough about the other nations to try that just yet.”

“The library in the castle was woefully understocked,” Nella said with a rueful smile. “But I believe there is a larger one in Goldpaw.” She crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head pensively. “Persha mentioned it to me. If I remember correctly, it’s run by a woman named…Boddly.” She snapped her fingers. “We can start there.”

“Sounds good.” He flicked his eyes up as another peal of thunder cracked overhead. “Let’s just not go out into the rain this time.”

“Learned your lesson last time, did you?” Tani teased, her smile all teeth. “Good. Last thing we need is you getting sick all over again!”

Roland grimaced sheepishly. Evan chuckled, then glanced at the map.

“And there is still the issue of Doloran,” he said, “We’ll need to deal with him soon, too.”

“Not soon,” Roland said firmly. “We’re not ready to tackle that problem yet. We have no idea where he is, where to start looking, or if we’re even ready to take him on if it comes to a fight.” He glanced at Lofty, then looked to Evan. “And I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we’re not ready to go tossing you and Lofty into that kind of danger without an actual plan of attack.”

Nods went up around the table. Even the three other Higgledies milling around gave their own body-shaking nods. Evan pinned his ears back.

“I suppose not,” He said, “I just don’t want any other nations to go through the same thing that Goldpaw has. Longfang may be sleeping now, but he’ll wake up sooner or later. And when he does…”

Goldpaw was in his territory. Without someone bound to the great creature, he would just attack them over and over again until someone proved themselves worthy! How many would be hurt or worse in the meantime?

“We might be able to do something about that, actually,” Nella said suddenly. “If we can bring Goldpaw in under our banner, they and any territories they have will become a part of Evermore. They’ll be under Lofty’s protection then,” She smiled at Evan. “Which means—”

“Which means that Longfang fellow won’t ‘ave any reason to huffin’ and puffin’ their doors down,” Batu finished with a grin. He shuffled out of Nella’s reach as he finished, “Sounds like a right smart plan to me.”

Evan nodded firmly. Taking one more deep breath, he looked over his companions. Each looked back at him with mirrored determination and resolve in their eyes. He really couldn’t have asked for truer companions.

“Then, let’s get to that Library.”

Everyone turned as a knock sounded on the arch. Jack bowed low, a parchment crinkling in his hand.

“Pardon my intrusion, your Majesty, but a letter arrived for Minister Niall.” He stepped into the room, handing it to Evan with a tight smile. Aranella cocked her head to the side, eying Jack oddly, but he didn’t look back at her as Evan opened the letter. Not feeling the slightest bit guilty, he scanned the contents and drew back with a hiss. Jack chuckled softly. “Mistress Persha thought it best to bring it to your attention.”

Roland leaned over his shoulder and groaned.

“Not again!”

“Evan?” Nella asked. When he looked at her, her eyes were hard. “I say this with deepest respect and affection for you, but I say it as a command: burn that. Now.”

“Yes, Nella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight detour back into the plot for a few. :3 we'll return to plot-expansion next week, but pacing calls for this to come first. (be afraid. be very afraid.)


	30. Chapter 30

"I know more 'bout how to prepare a stinkin' Hydropolitan fish stew than I do 'bout the country itself," Batu grumbled. “Any luck up there, Roland?”

"Nothing we didn’t already know," Roland replied, slipping a book about Broadleaf holidays back into the slot he’d pulled it from. He paused for a moment, leaning his head back against the old, musty spines of books. There were a great number of things that he missed about his world, but the most pressing had to be his phone and the connection to limitless information it had offered him. To have had that here and now, to have not needed to trek halfway across the damn continent and back just to earn a library card…it was enough to drive a man to drink.

Not that he was the drinking type. And not that Boddly would have allowed whiskey or scotch into her Library in the first place! He’d had to settle for diving into the books instead, working through his frustration in the simplest way he knew how. History, Geography, the culture of the four great nations and the three smaller ones left standing…all of it spread out before him like an open, slightly dusty road. With a sigh, he slid back down the ladder to the level below.

“Don’t suppose you’ve had any better luck?” He asked Aranella once his feet were on the ground. She sat cross legged on the floor, surrounded by a pile of books of her own and her fingertips caked in muck. She barely shook her head.

“Not much,” She said, “Only that it’s apparently customary to propose in Hydropolis with a ring made of red coral.” She looked up at him through her bangs. “Interesting, but I doubt that’s very useful.”

Roland smiled ruefully. For two days, the little group had been in the Library, leaving only to eat or rest at the Inn. Tonight was their third day in the quiet building, and between the six of them they’d covered a lot of ground. With the information they’d gathered, Roland felt he had a good enough grasp on this world to understand it in broad strokes.

Or at least, understand it enough that he was left with a sinking feeling that Evan’s plan wasn’t going to be easy to accomplish. If anything, it was going to nearly impossible to pull off. Something told him Evan was not going to like hearing that. He sighed.

“I don’t know,” he said to Aranella with a tired smile. “Maybe we can unite our two countries in holy matrimony or something.” He rolled his eyes as Batu choked on a laugh. It was a thought, but not one really worth considering. “I think we’ve learned all we’re going to be able to for now,” he said, “Let’s pack up and go home.”

“Music to my ears,” Aranella said, getting up and bending. Her back cracked like firecrackers. “Go find the kids, would you? I need to put these away before Boddly sees the mess I’ve made.”

“We’d never hear the end of it,” Roland agreed, then slipped from the alcove the three of them had been using. Where _had_ Evan and Tani gotten off to, anyway? They were still in the Library somewhere, but where? It wasn’t that big! Where were they—ah. There they were.

Roland smiled to himself, quietly walking over into the corner of another alcove. Evan and Tani had tucked themselves into a corner, shoulder to shoulder and head to head, and fallen asleep. Their breathing was deep and easy, the pair of them curled up together, and they slept the sleep of exhaustion. Lofty, sitting on a stool nearby, looked up and grinned.

“How long have they been out?” Roland asked quietly, busying his fingers with the buttons of his coat.

“Couple hours now,” Lofty whispered back. He watched as Roland tucked his coat gently around the sleeping childred; Tani stirred, but only enough to pull the warm wool up to her chin. The pair slept on. Lofty’s voice grew fond. “Out like candles.”

Roland didn’t have the heart to wake them just yet. Maybe he could get Batu to carry them both like this so they could stay asleep. He stood back up.

“Keep an eye on them,” He said to Lofty, quietly padding back out of the alcove. There was one thing he had left to check on.

In all their reading, the group had found very little about Allegoria and Doloran. All they had to go on was Niall’s theory and a paragraph in a book on the power of Kingmakers, which when put together were a couple of nothings. He didn’t like that at all, not when they had been told that Doloran was after the power of Kingsbonds. He’d already snatched Pugnacius’ away, so what was to stop him from coming after Evan’s next? 

Nothing much at all.

With Batu and Aranella cleaning up the mess in one alcove and the kids asleep in the next, Roland quietly made his way to the third alcove. One of the other patrons of the Library, a quiet, well dressed woman, didn’t so much as glance up at him as he came in, his fingers drifting over the spines. He’d already read all of these. Sighing quietly, Roland bowed his head.

“Nothing about Allegoria, huh?” he whispered to himself. There had to be _something_. Even if a nation collapsed, it didn’t just disappear from the record!

“That’s hardly a surprise, is it?” The woman suddenly spoke. Roland startled and turned to her, but she hadn’t taken her eyes off the book she held. “Allegoria fell over three thousand years ago. Any books that existed then would have long since rotted away.”

“Three thousand years—” Roland breathed. That wasn’t possible! Or, maybe it was, but that would mean that Doloran was— “Then how is Doloran still alive?”

The woman looked up then, almost startled herself. She turned a single dark green eye on him.

“…Begging your pardon, but did you happen to say Doloran? As in King Doloran of Allegoria?” When Roland nodded, she closed her eye. “…How very odd indeed. Someone taking that name in this day and age.”

Roland took a step towards her. “Did you…know him?” He asked. He’d seen stranger things in his weeks in this world, after all. Maybe the people of Allegoria simply lived long lives! 

Extremely long lives. The woman arched her single visible eyebrow. Suddenly reminded of one of his old law professors, Roland froze in place.

“Do I look to be over three thousand years old to you, young man?” She asked. Roland blanched. Maybe they didn’t live that long. He shook his head.

“That’s not what I meant,” he said quickly, but before he could try and get his boot out of his mouth the woman smiled warmly.

“Of course it was not,” She said, closing her book and holding it under one arm. “But to answer your question, no. No, I did not know the King Doloran during the time of his reign, nor was I alive then. I have heard the tales, however.” Her voice grew almost wistful. “It is said that he kept a very small court, letting very few in to his inner circle.” She inclined her head towards him. “May I ask why it is you seek knowledge on a forgotten realm?”

Roland glanced back to the other alcoves. Slowly, he shook his head.

“There’s a man using the name Doloran,” He said, “Trying to restore Allegoria by taking Kingsbonds from the great nations.” He watched as her visible eye went wide as a dinner plate. She paled slightly as he continued, “We’re trying to stop him, but the first part of defeating an enemy is understanding them and…” His shoulders slumped. “There’s nothing here to do that with at all.”

“…No,” She said softly. “There is not. I see.” She closed her eye and took a steadying breath. “Well, I am afraid there is very little more that I can tell you. The tales of King Doloran were few and far between. It is said that he and his Kingmaker were quite close, but he ruled from a great distance to his people. There were those who said he took the throne too young and never truly ruled at all, but…” She shrugged one shoulder, holding tight to the book under her arm. “Hearsay and tales, you understand.”

He did, but there was something…off here. Her posture was tense, guarded. Roland watched her warily for a moment. He hadn’t been a lawyer for ten years to not know when someone wasn’t telling him everything, and this woman was leaving more than a few things out. Why would that be, he wondered. Would pressing her do him any good?

Probably not. Sighing through his nose, he offered her his best politician’s smile.

“Of course.” Still. “That’s more than I had five minutes ago. Thanks.”

The woman inclined her head. “Of course. Best of luck on your quest, young man. May you have a more suitable end than Allegoria herself.”

Yeah, she was hiding something. Roland watched her walk away, book still in hand, and sighed heavily. Maybe he’d ask Evan to talk to her. He had a way with people. With that thought in mind, Roland left the alcove and turned to go back to the others, only to nearly run straight into Boddly instead! Heart skipping a beat he leapt back. She simply grinned at him, lips still gleaming red.

“Are my little bookie-wookies proving useful, pretty man?” She asked in a surprisingly quiet voice, quieter than her Library-voice from before. She must have seen the kids, Roland thought, and he offered her a tiny smile. 

“They are,” He said honestly, because even without information about Allegoria the tomes had earned their weight in gold. All the questions he couldn’t ask without looking odd, and even some he could have gotten away with, he’d found answers for. Well, all but one, anyway. “There’s just one question that I can’t find an answer for.”

Two if he was being honest with himself, but even knowing what he did…well. Maybe another time.

“Oh?” Boddly perked up, “Oh, yes, let old Boddly answer that for you!”

“You said that King Ferdinand had united the world, right?” At Boddly’s nod he continued, “So why are there separate nations again? What drove them to split apart?”

Boddly hummed quietly. It was the million guilder question for both of them. A great nation splitting into two would have made sense given the nature of the Summerlands and Autumnia, but four like there were now? Just how long ago had they split apart? And how was it there was no reference to the united realm at all? Even Allegoria had more of a presence in the library! The lack of info nagged at him like a loose, wobbling tooth. 

“What happened?” He asked her. 

“Hmm…” Boddly tapped her fingers along the head of her cane, rings clicking and clacking against the lacquered surface. “That is the question, the conundrum, yes indeed. But even old Boddly doesn’t have the answer to that,” She said with a sigh, “There are the rumors, of course, the stories, many many stories and legends, but the truth?” She pursed her lips into a fine red line. “It escapes us.”

“Likely King Ferdinand passed away and left no heirs behind,” Aranella said, walking up behind them. “I would imagine a kingdom that large would easily fall if there were no one to take command.”

She had a point. He’d seen nations collapse for lesser reasons than the death of their leader, after all. But still…

“But then, why not leave any records at all?” Roland frowned. “Evan an oral history or a hint that it existed in the first place?” He spread one hand. “How is it that a country that big just disappears?”

“It was over three thousand years ago, pretty man,” Boddly said. Roland startled. Over three thousand years?! She continued, not noticing he’d gone still. “Any bookie-wookies from then are long ash in the wind.” She scoffed at the idea, turning to rub the spine of a book nearby. “Poor bookie-wookies…left to rot…all that knowledge lost…”

Roland shook himself, looking at Aranella. She gave him a minute shake of her head and turned to Boddly.

“Well, Boddly,” She began, and when the old librarian turned to her she smiled. “Thank you for all your help, but I think it’s time we got going. We’ve gone over every book and scroll in here,” She raised her hands, the tips of her fingers covered in the same muck that coated Roland’s hands. He snorted, tucking them behind his back as Aranella continued, “And we’ve got two children who should probably get to bed.”

“Of course, of course! The little dearies must get their rest! So much to do, to learn, to see! But—” She reached out, putting a hand on Roland’s shoulder and leaning in, winking at him as she said, “Do come back soon, yes? Don’t be strangers, yes?”

Though she wasn’t there, Roland would have sworn he heard Alex laughing at him. He offered Boddly a strained smile.

“S-sure,” he said, cautiously stepping away. Aranella’s shoulders were shaking and she looked away from him with a snort of laughter. He’d find no help with her, the traitor. “We’ll do that.”

“Good, good!” Boddly’s grin was as disconcerting now as it had been the first time he’d seen it. “Boddly will be waiting, pretty man!” She puckered her red-stained lips to blow him a kiss and Aranella lost her battle with her laughter. Roland grabbed her by the elbow and pulled here away, heedless of his aching pride.

There were some battles you just didn’t pick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altered the flow of things here. Essentially it goes Arrive at Library > Boddly’s Lipstick Errand from Hell > Basic History (the books Roland reads in-game) > Convo where Evan brings up a united world > Boddly mentions Ferdinand (and it’s not a secret for heaven’s sake none of this Seer nonsense!) > Group tears their hair out looking for _any_ reference to the guy  > This chapter. And yes that over three thousand years ref was completely on purpose. ;3 I has plots!
> 
> Also yes; my headcanon totally puts Mileniyah and her cohorts in Allegoria. Compare Dekkah’s robes to Doloran’s, and remember that one spirit in Allegoria asks for Fruity Fried Rice and Mush Kebabs, which are in the recipe book Dekkah gives you. Fifth recipe book? Fifth country? Yeah. They were going somewhere with that. DLC when?


	31. Chapter 31

Hands behind his back, Evan paced back and forth. The words came easily as he walked, tail waving casually behind him.

"Let our nations be joined for the sake of the world," he said, quiet at first, then growing in volume as he stopped walking. "May the banners of war ne'er again be unfurled. United we stand, as one single land!"

Struck by the odd thought that Lofty would have laughed his head off if he heard that, Evan turned to Roland and grinned. "What do you think?" He asked.

Leaning his chin on the back of one hand, Roland hummed quietly. “I think we need to hire a speech-writer.” He said teasingly. 

Evan pouted. “It’s not that bad!” He retorted, but try as he might to be stern he couldn't hold back a smile. The pair of them shared a quiet laugh as Evan dropped into the seat on the other side of Roland's desk. Roland shook his head.

“It wasn’t bad at all, actually,” He said, “It’s honest and from the heart, so if that’s what you’re going to go with you’re fine, but…” Roland contemplated the papers spread out before him. “Most unions are a lot less emotional.”

“I know, but look at where that’s gotten us all.” Evan said. It was true that reason and compromise were important in unions of this size—of any size, really—but those could only get someone so far! He shook his head. “War, and fighting, and trickery…it’s not right.” He looked up, resolved. “If we’re going to do this, we need to do it the right way. And that means being honest with ourselves and speaking from the heart, too.”

“I suppose it does,” Roland sat back, nodding slowly. “The world could probably do with a dose of honesty, if we’re being honest.” He snorted quietly, then glanced at Evan. “You’re sure about this plan, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Evan said with a nod. “I know we’ll have to work hard at it, and…” He frowned, clenching his hands into his trousers as he took a deep breath, “I know that some nations may not want to join without a fuss, but we have to try. I made a promise to Nella and I—” 

The words died in his throat. Was that really why he was doing this? No. No, it wasn’t. It hadn’t been for a while.

“No,” he corrected himself, “It’s not just because I made a promise to her. I want to do this for myself, and for all of us living in Evermore now, _and_ for everyone else in the world.” He took a deep breath, his voice growing firm. “I really do want to make a world where everyone can live happily ever after, no matter how long it takes. So long as there’s even a chance…” He met Roland’s eyes and nodded once more. “We have to try.”

A slow smile spread across Roland’s face.

“Good to hear,” he said, “Once we get started, there’ll be no turning back. We’ll all have to be committed to this plan for it to work, starting with you.”

It was his dream, after all. Evan hummed softly, reaching forward for one of the many sheets of parchment that they had been using to draft the Declaration. With Roland’s help he had come up with more concrete terms: in exchange for joining up under the Declaration, the citizens of any nation that signed the agreement would be given a guaranteed income, provisions, and a fair rate of taxation. Supplies would be traded between any businesses and craftsmen, and there was the added benefit of coming under Lofty’s protection as Kingmaker as well.

Master Pugnacius would probably appreciate that the most. Evan peered over the edge of the paper.

“Do you think there’s anything else we need to add?” He asked. Roland shrugged.

“I’m not sure. It’s just a draft right now. I’d like to run it by Aranella and Niall before we draw up the final version for the signatories.” A wry smile flickered across his face. “They both still know a lot more than I do about how this world works.”

“Even after reading all those books?!”

“Even after that.” Roland agreed. “Book learning is great, but it can’t make up for years of experience. I’d like to be sure my wording isn’t going to insult anyone.” He pulled a face. “That’s the last thing we need with things already so tense.”

Now it was Evan’s turn to pull a face. Roland had a point: news coming in from all sides spoke of the hair trigger the world itself seemed to be standing on. Goldpaw was still rebuilding, Hydropolis hadn’t initiated trade with the outside world in over three centuries, Broadleaf was reporting rapidly increasing rates of illnesses, and Dell was under complete lockdown! Tempers were running high everywhere but Evermore; saying the wrong thing could have easily provoked an already upset ruler into doing something foolish. Sighing, Evan slumped in his chair.

“I don’t suppose this sort of thing gets any easier with time?” He asked.

Roland snorted. “Not even close. I was doing this kind of thing for almost twenty years before I became President.” He shook his head. “Day in and day out, it was always the same: Old men arguing over problems they had no business arguing over and not listening to the people they were supposed to represent. They’d spend so much time arguing that they’d never get anything done.”

Evan stuck out his tongue, disgust welling up inside him. “That sounds terrible!” He exclaimed, “How did you manage to deal with them?”

“A lot of compromises,” Roland answered, “And not much getting things done.” His eyes grew distant. “Somehow we all lost sight of why we’d taken the job in the first place, and…” He shrugged. With a sigh, he looked at Evan. “Remember to listen to your people, alright? Even the ones who don’t like your rulings are going to have some good viewpoints if you listen close enough.”

“Really?” Evan tilted his head. How did that work out? “Do you mean…by offering a different view that makes you see things in a way you might not have seen them before?”

“Exactly,” Roland said proudly. Evan puffed out his chest just a little. “I’m not saying bend to every request you get, but at least take them into account.”

Evan tilted his head, pride giving him perhaps a bit of smugness. “So, don’t become a dictator?”

Roland choked on a laugh, voice shaking as Evan beamed at him. “Never become a dictator. One coup is enough for any lifetime, I think.”

Yes. Yes it was. It still took some mental fortitude to shove the thought away and not let it fall over him like a dark cloud. Someday, he’d get the chance to talk to Mausinger. Maybe by then it wouldn’t be so raw. He glanced up at Roland as the man began to gather the papers on his desk.

“How long were you a President for?” he asked, trying to temper his curiosity. Though Roland had been in this world for over three months now, it was very rare that he spoke of his past. Evan didn’t want to push him too hard if he wasn’t ready yet. Roland glanced up, then hummed pensively.

“Five years,” He said, “Long enough to learn a few tricks of the trade.” He smiled. “But just a few.”

Evan snickered. Just a few? That was one way to put it. He tilted his head. 

“Did you ever do anything like this in your world? Joining countries together like this?” Evan asked, only to wince at the hard scratch of the pen tip against hard wood. He looked up to find Roland staring into space, his skin pale in the candlelight. Evan’s ears pinned back to his skull. Had he said something wrong? “…Roland?”

“I—” He took in a long breath through his noise, steadied himself, then said, “No. There were peace treaties and agreements, but nothing this big. Not until…” He trailed off with a deep frown, lost in thought. He almost seemed to lose himself entirely, going unnaturally still. Evan leaned forward, trying to catch his eye.

“You…” Roland looked at him then, blinking. What had he been looking at, Evan wondered. Something he’d left behind? “You never did say what happened before you came here.”

Roland blinked again, and just like that any lingering distance faded from his face. “I suppose I didn’t,” He said quietly. With a soft snort, he capped his inkwell. “It’s late. We should get to bed.”

And that would be the end of that topic, Evan thought grumpily. Slipping out of his chair, he nodded and padded to the door. He waited as Roland blew out the candle, the office going dark, and the pair of them headed towards the residential hall together. As they walked, Evan found himself staring at Roland’s back. Maybe he would never have the full picture, or ever understand what sort of ghosts haunted Roland, but that was alright.

Whatever had brought him here, whatever lay behind or ahead of them, he was just glad to have Roland at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I know that we can win, I know that greatness lies in you, but remember from here on in: history has it’s eyes on you._ \- Lin-Manuel Miranda (c) 2015
> 
> it's still wednesday thanks isp for maintenance at flippin' 12 midnight.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the delay; things took a turn for the....chaotic last night. god i wish ao3 had a queue feature.

In the darkening hour of twilight, Evermore was quiet. Most people had retired to their homes, the mouthwatering smells of their evening meals wafting through open windows into the streets. Evan’s stomach grumbled as he walked, tail casually waving behind him. It was the only thing casual about his bearing.

Rubbing his forehead, Evan sighed heavily.

“Hiiig,” Runcible crooned from where the little higgledy was perched on his shoulder. He had accompanied Evan out of the castle in his search for fresh air and seemed to be in no hurry to go anywhere. Evan smiled at him.

“I’m alright,” He said as they walked past the last of the houses on the north side of the town. It was only open farmland from here, the fields of Hearty Wheat and Loonycorn whispering in the soft, warm breeze. Though there had been precious little time to do so over the past few weeks, he loved coming out here when he needed to be alone and think for a bit.

Evan heaved another sigh. The inner Cabinet had been working on finalizing the Declaration of Interdependence all day, and only now were they coming up with something remotely acceptable and attainable. He’d be lying if he said that his pride wasn’t the slightest bit stung from Nella’s gentle yet stern rebuke that they weren’t at a point of being able to provide a living stipend for everyone who’d become a citizen of Evermore, especially If Goldpaw joined the Union when they were ready to take that step. Everyone had liked the idea, and had agreed to table it for an amendment when they were more financially stable, but for now it would have to wait.

He hadn’t realized just _how_ complicated this was all proving to be. Shaking his head, Evan looked out at the fields of grain. They had a surplus that they could offer, to help Goldpaw stay on its feet, and Batu had offered the Sky Pirates as a labor force to help rebuild any part of the city, so they had things to trade to—as Roland had put it—sweeten the deal, but not being able to help as much as he wanted chafed. The world was in such a messy state of affairs that he _needed_ to do something, but…he couldn’t do anything without putting his own people at risk, too!

Ugh! This was all so frustrating! 

With a furious hiss, Evan kicked at a loose twig and sent it skittering away, stalking off down the packed dirt path further away from the palace. His stomach grumbled at him, the long golden shadows of twilight proving just how close to dinner time it was, but he ignored it and pressed on. Picking up his pace he started to run, Runcible squeaking and grabbing onto his shoulder with both his stubby hands as Evan’s cape flared out behind him. Leaving the road, he dove into the field of Loonycorn stalks and kept going. The tall stalks of green loomed over his head, bending as he ran through them at full speed and bouncing back up in his wake. 

He ran for nearly the full length of the field, almost until he could hear the river, and finally he had to stop. He bent, hands on his knees and side aching, his breath coming in harsh pants. Sweat rolled down his face, plopping into the soil at his feet.

“Hig!” Runcible scolded him, lightly tugging on a lock of hair. Evan chuckled breathlessly.

“I know,” he panted, “I should have warned you first. I’m sorry.”

“Piggle hig.” Runcible accepted his apology with another tug, a wordless “don’t do that again” that was easier to understand than his few spoken syllables usually were. Taking a deep breath, Evan stood up straight and brushed the sweat from his forehead. In the near-distance, the river burbled. The wind rustled through the stalks, the corn cobs thumping against one another. 

In the natural white noise, the sudden scuff of a boot somewhere behind him was too loud. Evan quickly turned around, half expecting to see Roland or Batu picking their way through the green after him, but…

There was nothing. No one there. He narrowed his eyes and turned in a slow circle. He knew what he’d heard, and it wasn’t a Greenling!

“Hiiiiiig….” Runcible said very quietly, his tiny voice barely more than a breath by Evan’s ear. Both of his ears twitched this way and that as he strained his slightly better hearing as far as he could. All he could hear was the wind and the moving stalks. Evan frowned.

“I know,” he whispered, reaching up with one hand to steady Runcible. “I heard it, too.”

But it was gone now. Taking one last look around, Evan started back the way he’d come. Walking on the balls of his feet to avoid making too much noise, he kept his ears pricked. He was probably making a big deal out of nothing. Maybe a Sky Pirate had just come by to filch some corn for dinner? Some of them still liked to do that, still liked being Pirates even if all they took was the odd ear of Loonycorn or handful of Awwberries from a field about to go to harvest. 

Yes, that was probably it. It may have even been Munokhoi, just checking on the crop! No reason to be concerned!

From behind him, the noise came again. Evan jerked to a halt, ears twisting back. 

“Hello?” He called into the stalks of Loonycorn. “Is there someone there?”

There was no reply, but the fine hairs on the back of Evan’s neck stood straight up even as he shook his head. Gosh, but he was too on edge these days. Making a mountain out of an anthill. Taking a deep breath, he started forward once more.

Another boot scuffed behind him. Evan inhaled sharply, looking wildly around, but all he could see was greenery. It gently swayed in the wind, stalks moving off to the side and—oh. Oh, no. Those were being bent by a person!

Without waiting to find out who it was, Evan took off running back through the field. The leaves slapped at his face as he bolted through them, Runcible squeaking as he held on to Evan’s shoulder for dear life. The run that had taken so little time on his way in to the field felt like it lasted an eternity, and it was with a stitch in his side that Evan finally burst back out of the Loonycorn, scrambling back to the packed dirt path. He whirled around, looking at the field, but there was no one there. Heaving giant gulps of air, Evan bent over.

"Your Majesty?" a voice suddenly asked. Runcible screamed in Evan’s ear as the young king yowled, leaping a good foot straight into the air. His fluffy tail lashing behind him, he whirled around, only to come face to face with—

“Jack!” He almost shouted, the man having the decency to look chastised, “You startled me!”

Jack smiled politely, his green eyes dark. “My apologies, your Majesty. I only saw that you appeared to be frightened.” He tilted his head, brushing away a leaf caught in his hair. “Is everything alright?”

“I…thought someone was following me,” Evan looked back at the field. There was no one there, of course. Everyone had returned home for the evening. He sighed quietly. “I suppose the wind must have been playing tricks on me.”

“Perhaps,” Jack said, his voice as polite as his smile. “Would you like me to escort you to the castle? I’m headed that way myself.”

Evan grinned. On his shoulder, Runcible made a quiet, unsure noise. “I would appreciate that very much, thank you!”

The two fell into step on the packed dirt road, Jack walking a single deferential pace behind Evan with his hands behind his back. His boots thudded on the pathway, but otherwise they walked in an almost uneasy silence. Slowly, the farms began to give way to the first of the residential areas, the flags of the palace waving in the wind ahead.

“You know,” Jack said suddenly, his voice oddly quiet. “You truly ought to be more careful. Evermore isn’t as safe as it appears.”

Evan frowned, brow furrowing. “Wh—what is that supposed to mean?” He asked, confused, “Surely Evermore is perfectly safe! We have the walls, and the gates, and the guards and—”

“All meant to keep people out,” Jack returned. “But they don’t do a thing against people _inside_ the wall already.”

Evan’s heart skipped a beat as Runcible suddenly screeched in his ear. Evan whirled around, hand coming to his arms band, but Jack had somehow disappeared! Evan took a step back, looking around wildly.

“Jack?!” He shouted, heart beginning to race. The air smelled of metal and water, the scent of lightning filling the air despite the cloudless red sky. Evan’s tail fluffed up. “Where did you—”

He didn’t get a chance to finish. Without warning something slammed into him from behind, knocking him off his feet and sending him falling into darkness.

Runcible’s scream was the last thing he heard.


	33. Chapter 33

Alternations to the Declaration of Interdependence were going quite smoothly, Aranella was pleased to note. Though it had taken them most of the day to reach this point, they were finally at a stage where it only needed a few more minor adjustments. Which was just as well, since Evan had been gone for over an hour now. She eyed his spot at the head of the table, his empty seat having long gone cold. She tried to stomp on her uneasy feeling, but there was something…wrong. This wasn’t like him…

“You are asking me to offer the secrets of my nation.” General Bai Gon’s voice pulled Aranella from her thoughts. He had joined the meeting at Batu’s request, their minister of war thinking that since Bai Gon had spent his life in Goldpaw, he would be the most apt to tell them what Goldpaw needed. Maybe he’d even thought his drinking friend would be more than willing to talk! 

Clearly, Batu hadn’t read his friend entirely correctly. Aranella sighed quietly. Across the table, Roland leaned forward.

“General,” he said in a voice that was both kind and firm at the same time, “What we’re asking is what would benefit the people of Goldpaw.” He gestured with one hand across the table, papers and a map scattered across the surface. “What is it that your people need that your nation can’t provide on its own.” He inclined his head. “I understand your concern, but we aren’t asking for Master Pugnacius’ trade secrets. This isn’t a take over.”

Bai Gon snorted. “And yet, you ply for weaknesses, for ways to manipulate us.”

Aranella grimaced, swallowing her tongue. Roland quickly leaned back.

“That isn’t—”

A smile crossed the old Dogfolk’s muzzle then. “That was a compliment, pup,” he said, his voice losing the growling edge. Aranella didn’t dare to let her breath go as he spoke, “It is an excellent tactic. Should your King learn such things, I suspect he will go very far indeed.”

Once again, Aranella’s eyes tracked to Evan’s empty chair. Where was he? She eyed Roland sidelong and he inclined his head faintly. He’d noticed it, too. Opening his mouth to speak the Consul drew breath—

“Oi!” Lofty suddenly burst into the room, startling all of them. He was out of breath and running hard, slipping to a halt just inside the door as he yelled at the top of his lungs, “Evan’s missin’!”

“What?” Three voices asked in unison, and it was Batu who spoke up first, “The devil are you jabberin’ about, Lofty! He went for a walk!”

Over an hour ago, Aranella thought, her heart beginning to race. She tried to keep calm as Lofty shook himself.

“And he’s outta town!” Lofty retorted between harsh pants, “He was at the fields and then he wasn’t! He was headin’ further west!”

“West?” Roland asked with a frown, “Out of the city?” When Lofty nodded, Roland’s frown deepened. “There’s nothing but forest and mountains that way. Why would he—” He stopped and went still in the same panicked instant that Aranella realized what her friend had. There was nothing but forest and mountains to the west of the city, but _beyond_ those mountains there was something else entirely. “No. He wouldn’t.”

“Consul?” Bai Gon asked, tilting his head. 

With a shake of his head, Roland snatched his coat off the back of his chair. “Sound the alarm,” he said, his voice dark and close on Aranella’s heels as she bolted from the room, “Evan’s been taken.”

But by whom? Ill-timed and unimportant as it was, the thought lodged itself into Aranella’s mind as she ran. Roland and Batu’s boots thundered after her, out of the castle and into the streets. The last rays of twilight painted the city a deep crimson red, the wind carrying the last hint of a late spring chill. Trying to remain calm, Aranella turned around.

“Lofty,” She asked, looking at the Kingmaker perched on Batu’s shoulder, “Can you sense Evan?”

“Aye,” He said, closing his eyes, “He’s headed west, like I said.” He frowned. “…And fast. Runnin’ fast. Faster than he could leg it.”

“Someone’s carrying him.” Roland figured, then shook his head. “And they’ve got a head start on us. We need to get after them.”

But to where? The vaguely westerly direction left a lot of ground to cover, and with night fast approaching they would soon lose all sight of any tracks of trail. Aranella met Lofty’s eyes. He nodded.

“I can track him,” he said in response to her wordless question, “We just gotta get runnin’ ouerselves and I can lead us straight to him.”

“It’ll do,” She replied, turning for the bridge only to stop as a small figure crossed into the torchlight. For a second, she forgot what Lofty had just said to her, her heart soaring and then falling as she realized it wasn’t Evan coming up to the castle, but their young chef Floyd instead. The young Grimalkin blinked at them.

“Miss Aranella?” He asked, “Is something the matter?” He looked over the four of them, “You all look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“If only,” Roland shook his head then asked, “Floyd, your stores are near the north fields, right?” When Floyd nodded he continued, “Have you seen Evan up near there today?”

Floyd nodded. “Yes I have,” He said, hefting the sack of flour higher on his shoulder. “Not too long ago, in fact. And…” One of his ears twitched. “You aren’t the first one to ask me that, Consul. Mister Jack was asking, too.”

Jack? Aranella went stiff.

“He said that he’d been sent to fetch his Majesty, but neither of them came back that way,” Floyd finished with a small frown. “There’s…something wrong, isn’t there?”

The three adults exchanged a look. Aranella swallowed hard and turned back to the young chef.

“Floyd,” She asked, forcing her voice past the lump in her throat, “You don’t mean Monterrey Jack, do you?”

“Well, yes?” He asked in return, his tail beginning to fluff up. “He came to us some weeks ago? You didn’t know he was here, Miss?”

No. No she hadn’t. Shaking her head, Aranella took a step back to keep steady. Batu reached out and cupped her shoulders in his big hands.

“Steady on, lass,” He rumbled as Roland shooed Floyd into the castle, “Ye know this Jack fella?”

“He worked in the castle,” She said, looking up as Roland came up beside her, “As Mausinger’s aide.”

How had she missed him?! The bottom dropped out from her stomach. It had been one thing to consider that Evan had been taken, snatched out of his own home in the night, but to suddenly know that Monterrey Jack had something to do with it was…she shivered. Glancing at Roland, the ice in her veins nearly froze solid. There was something dark in his usually warm eyes, something she had only ever seen in the mirror.

There was a threat to a dearly beloved one, and he would not let it stand.

“So he’s headed for Dell, then. Canyon’s the quickest way.” With a snort, Batu shook his head. “The lad can’t be that thick,” he rumbled dangerously, “Scouts have been in and outta that canyon all bloody month. He ain’t gettin’ through that way.”

“It’s why he’s headed for the mountains instead. If he can get into one of the passes, then…” Roland shook his head. “It’s not the fastest way, but it’s still a clean shot into the Hills.”

It was a three day run, Aranella also knew. If they could just catch _up_ before he made it to the mountains, then they would have him! Taking a steadying breath, she pulled away from Batu.

“We need to get there first,” She said, “Come on.”

“Hold on—” Roland said, grabbing her by the arm, “You can’t come with us.”

Fury boiled away the ice in Aranella’s veins. Slowly, she turned to look over her shoulder. “Excuse me?” She asked quietly, vaguely impressed that Roland didn’t so much as flinch. Lesser men had run when she’d turned that tone on them. “I will _not_ stay here when my King is under such threat!”

When her _son_ was in mortal danger! She was no meek housewife or damsel in distress, sitting by while others did the fighting for her! He knew that! Still, he shook his head.

“I know,” He said firmly, “And under any other circumstance, I wouldn’t ask you to. But we have a chance here, and we have to take it.”

“Go on,” She hissed between her teeth, yanking out of his grip. 

“If Jack is Mausinger’s aide,” Roland said, “Then he’s here on Mausinger’s orders. He knows things that the others won’t.” His eyes, still as dark as before, narrowed. “We need him alive. And that’s not going to happen if you find him first.”

A laugh burst out of Aranella’s throat before she could stop it. He knew her too well if that was the first conclusion he had come to, because it was the right one. If she got her hands on Jack, or whomever had taken Evan, there wouldn’t be much of a body left to bury, forget question. Shaking her head, she met his eyes. 

“Even if I promise not to kill him?” She asked, the falsehood catching on her teeth. Roland smiled tightly.

“Even then,” He said. His tone softened just a little. “Besides. Evan is quick on his feet and he’s clever.” Roland said, “I’m betting that by the time we catch up, he’ll have already gotten himself loose. If we miss him, there needs to be someone back here to keep him safe if we lose Jack, too.”

And there was a risk of that happening, also. With the set of the sun, humanfolk eyes would lose most of their ability to see. Any tracks or traces would be lost to the light of the half moon overhead. Evan would be able to find his way back, especially with the torches along the walls, but them finding Jack…not even with a pack of Dogfolk. Swallowing around a dry mouth, she tried to speak.

“Roland,” She began, only to find that her voice had left her. Her insides were too cold to work and she looked at him. His eyes were firm as he nodded, reaching forward and squeezing her arm.

“We’ll bring him back,” He said, “I promise.”

“Aye, lass,” Batu rumbled, reaching to cup her shoulder. He squeezed it as he said, “He’s as much our boy as he is yours, he is. No two-timing scum gets away with takin’ ‘im, mark my words.”

“That’s right, mun!” Lofty chimed in, “We’ll save you a hit or five, or I’m no Kingmaker!”

Aranella took a breath and tried to draw on their strength. She had to trust in them—she _did_ trust in them. And it wasn’t like she would be useless while they were away. She would need to prepare the staff and the guards, root out any other traces of Mausinger’s toxic touch within the city. She would need Tani’s help for that. With a nod, she pulled away.

“Then go,” She said firmly, “And bring back our king.”

There was no more time wasted on words then. Standing on her own in silence, Aranella watched as their backs disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monty Jack was indeed named for Monterrey Jack, as in the cheese. I toyed with naming him Colby, but that might have given him away a little _too_ soon. 
> 
> As for if Nella will get her hands on his throat, well. :3 wait and see.


	34. Chapter 34

“…blast it,” Jack’s footsteps came to a halt. Evan squeezed his eyes shut against a wave of nausea as the man tightened his grip on him, pressing the still tender spot on Evan’s back where the bolt of lightning magic had slammed into him. His legs were still numb from it, and his gut ached from being held to Jack’s shoulder for so long. “Was that supposed to be left at the oak and right at the willow or the other way ‘round…don’t suppose you know where the big willow is ‘round these parts, _Majesty_?”

Evan grunted around his gag, too sore to be polite. Jack snorted.

“Didn’t think so.” 

He started walking again, muttering under his breath. Evan listened for a few seconds—Jack had gotten them hopelessly, helplessly lost, because of _course_ something else had to go wrong tonight—then sighed through his nose and tried to tune the man out.

Spirits, what was he going to do now?! Though he was pretty sure of where they were going, he had no idea where they were. Jack had been walking through the dark forest for what had to have been hours now, beating a trail from Evermore as fast as he could run. Even if Evan could get himself free, and even if he wouldn’t fall the second he tried to stand up and run, he didn’t know which direction to go. Jack had his arms band, and his knife, and Runcible was…he was…

Evan groaned heavily, head drooping. Jack’s pace slowed.

“Hey now,” He said, voice taking on a panicked edge. “You better not be sick back there!”

Evan groaned again. He very might be!

Jack took the warning for what it was, quickly slinging Evan off of his shoulder and unceremoniously dumping him onto the forest floor. Evan’s eyes watered as he sat on his own tail, but before he could try and wriggle it free of his legs Jack had reached down and yanked the gag off.

“I hate sick!” The man said, scrambling a couple of steps back as Evan squeezed his eyes shut. Sour welled at the back of his throat, threatening for a few seconds. Some tiny part of Evan’s brain piped up that he should try and aim at Jack’s shoes if the man was this upset by just the idea of Evan being sick, but the rest was too busy telling his stomach to calm down already! Evan took a deep breath and held it, swallowing hard. 

Slowly, his insides calmed down. He wriggled his hands behind him, but the ropes were tight. He kept his eyes closed and tried to think past the discomfort.

He had to do _something_ , and fast.

“…Could we…” he swallowed hard, scrambling. What would Nella do here? What would Roland do?

What would Batu do? He would--No. No, that was a terrible idea.

“…Could we rest a moment?” He finally asked, licking dry lips and peering up at Jack with the best watery eyes he could manage. They were only half put on, the worry making his stomach churn. “Please?”

Jack peered down at him, squinting. Could he see in the dim light that filtered through the thick canopy of trees, Evan wondered, or was he as nearly blind as most Humanfolk would be in the darkness. Silence hung between them, before Jack snorted. 

“Five minutes,” he said, “You are not going to be losing your lunch on my back!”

Evan just nodded, taking another deep breath. Five minutes. He needed to _think_! He had to get away from here, but how? He shifted his weight to get his tail out from under his leg, pulling his knees up. Leaves crunched beneath his feet, the dirt cool and damp beneath his slippers. Jack had run them west, and the only thing that was was forest and mountains, and past them…the Hills.

Dell. Evan twisted his wrists behind him, but the rope still wouldn’t give. Picking at it with his fingers, he watched as Jack began to pace back and forth.

“…Why are you doing this, Jack?” He asked, “What does Mausinger have on you?”

Jack drew up short. The light of the half-moon cast his face into odd shadows, and he turned an utterly perplexed look on Evan.

“Have on me?” He sputtered, “He is my _King!_ My duty is to him and him alone!”

Oh. Evan’s ears went flat to his skull. Well, this was just perfect. He shook his head.

“But—surely you can tell that this isn’t the way to help him!” He said, “This will drive our countries to war!” When Jack only scoffed and started to pace again, Evan pressed on, “Does Mausinger truly want that?”

“What _King_ Mausinger wants,” Jack corrected coldly, “Is you. I intend to follow those orders to the letter.” He turned away, pulling a paper from his coat pocket. “Three minutes.”

Evan slumped over his knees. Loyalty was a wonderful thing to have in a subject, truly, but sometimes…he grit his teeth. Convincing Jack hadn’t worked. Fine. That left him with one option. Ears pricked towards Jack, Evan kept his silence and kept working on the ropes, fraying the thick cord as best he could. It would have been easier if he had his knife, but he didn’t and—

“Hig!”

Evan turned so fast he nearly lost his lunch after all. Standing behind him in a shaft of moonlight was Runcible, the tiny Higgledly’s red scarf scorched and burnt at the edges and a tiny blade in his hand. Though relief nearly turned his bones to jelly, Evan didn’t dare say anything. He didn’t need to. Runcible joined in the attempt to work Evan free, his blade sawing through the twist of the rope faster than Evan could have pulled it apart.

“Alright,” Jack said suddenly. “That’s enough rest. On your feet.” He strode forward towards Evan and reached down. “Come on now.”

Just then, the rope snapped! Evan was free! Grabbing Runcible in one tingling hand, he lunged forward and right into Jack’s middle with all his might! Jack went down with a breathless “oomph”, landing hard on his back. His hands came up, but as one came to Evan’s face the young king bit down as hard as he possibly could. Jack yowled in pain and shoved Evan away.

“You miserable—”

Evan didn’t wait around to hear the rest of that insult. Turning the momentum of Jack’s shove into a roll he took off running as fast as his unsteady legs could carry him.

“Get back here!” Jack roared from behind.

Evan didn’t dare look back, or even slow down. Shoving through brambles and branches that caught in his cape, his hair, he ran as fast as he could through the pines and conifers, back the way they’d come. Runcible climbed up his arm to cling to his shoulder, crying out as a branch slapped Evan in the face and forced him back. Jack’s thudding bootsteps may as well have been thunder, and he scrambled away in another direction. His sides heaved as he gasped for air, pushing past the pain of a stitch in his side. He needed distance, a place to hide, a plan!

All he knew was he’d never make it back to Evermore. Not like this.

Tears of frustration blurred the already dim and watery moonlight, turning the soft shadows into a blurry mess. Even Evan’s usually sensitive eyes couldn’t quite make out everything quick enough to avoid it, and he had to bite back a yowl as he ran headlong into a patch of stinging nettles.

“Hig—hig!” Runcible tugged on his hair, gesturing wildly. “Hig!”

Evan turned his head to see what the little Higgledy was pointing at, then wrenched himself free of the nettles. His cape tore behind him, but he didn’t care. Throwing himself at the bark of the sturdy tree, he climbed as quickly as he could into the sheltering boughs. Only when he was out of immediate sight, hidden among the needles, did he lean his head on the bark and allow himself to close his eyes.

This was bad. This was _very_ bad. He was on his own, unarmed, and so very lost. Help was coming, surely, but when? Would they even be able to find him in the thick woods? Eventually, if he managed to stay away from Jack long enough, he knew that Nella would be able to find him. Roland or Batu or Tani, too, but that was _then_.

Now, with Jack still after him?

He was on his own.

Dragging in a deep breath to steady himself, Evan shifted his weight. The branch bent and creaked beneath him as he crouched, reaching forward to shift a group of needles out of the way. He could see the forest floor from here, and anyone passing beneath the tree as well. From this height, even his slight weight would give someone pause.

When Jack came looking for him, Evan decided, he was going to get one very nasty surprise.


	35. Chapter 35

The trail of Evan’s captor lead west of the city, deep into the woods that stood between them and the mountains that served as a natural barrier between the Heartlands and the Rolling Hills. Batu ran on ahead of Roland, the lantern he held in one hand lighting up a small circle around him. He and Roland had turned what should have been a six hour journey into a three hour run, and never had Roland been so grateful for his returned youth. His legs were screaming at him to stop and rest, but he pushed past them as they dashed past a large willow tree.

The woods were dark, nearly pitch black, and though they had been searching for almost an hour there was no sign of Jack or Evan anywhere. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, a knot of despair was beginning to tighten.

“I lost it!” Lofty suddenly shouted. Batu and Roland skidded to a halt. Breathing hard, Roland looked up at the Kingmaker.

“What do you mean you lost it?!” He asked, “How can you lose a connection?”

“It en’t that strong yet, that’s how!” Lofty shook a fist at him, but Roland could read the concern in his face as he said, “I know he’s here in this flippin’ forest somewhere, but I ‘en’t got a clue where!”

“Needle in a blessed haystack,” Batu grumbled. The big man took a gigantic breath, then bellowed at the top of his lungs, “Evan lad! Call out if ye can!”

Roland held his breath. Only silence answered. 

“Evan!” he shouted, adding his voice to Batu’s repeated call, “Where are you?!”

No answer. Roland raked both hands through his hair and tried to think. He’d seen the map their scouts had drawn up: this forest stretched for miles in either direction along the foot of the mountain range. An army may have been able to comb it tree by damn tree, but just the three of them? They had no supplies, no light but Batu’s tiny lantern, and no ideas of where Jack would have tried to cross the mountains. 

“Dammit,” he cursed under his breath, “There has to be some way to—”

Suddenly, a yowl echoed in the distance. Batu and Roland exchanged a wide-eyed look. That hadn’t been the call of a monster, that had been—

“Evan!”

The pair took off after the sound, heading further into the woods. Roland strained his protesting body as far as it would go, then just a little farther. They had to get there! They had to reach him!

Following the yowl and subsequent screaming that only a cat could have made, the pair and Lofty were led deep into the woods. Pines stood shoulder to shoulder, thick boughs of needles obscuring their already limited view even more, slowing their progress. Roland grit his teeth and stuck close, using Batu’s bigger body as a shield against the slapping branches. Up ahead, the fight was getting louder. He could make out words now.

“You miserable little fleabag!” The man that could only be Jack was shouting, “Get off me! I said get off!”

“That it’s, my son!” Lofty shouted into the distance, “Give ‘im what for!”

 _Hang on!_ Roland thought, as if that would do any good, _We’re coming!_

A stride ahead, Batu broke past a bough of needles and right onto the scene. He dropped the lantern, the enchanted glass not even cracking, and the golden light allowed Roland to see what was going on. The man—Monterrey Jack, no doubt—was throwing himself wildly around in the oddest dance known to man, trying to reach something on his back. He didn’t seem aware that Batu and Roland had arrived, and when he turned his back to them Roland understood why.

Evan was hanging onto Jack’s back for all he was worth, his usually friendly face broken by a furious snarl. He was growling, yowling, squalling at the top of his lungs and scratching anything he could get his hands on. Up this close, Roland could barely believe that noise was coming from Evan.

“Get off me, you rotten—!” Jack was shouting, twisting and pulling. He got one hand around Evan’s arm and that was when Roland moved.

“Evan!” He shouted, “Let go!”

Roland saw the moment Evan realized that back-up had arrived. His yowling ceased and he dropped from Jack’s back, hitting the ground hard. Roland came at him at a run, grabbing him under the arms and pulling him away without slowing down. Evan made a surprised noise, but it was only when they were out of Jack's immediate reach that Roland set him down. Calling his sword to his hand, Roland planted himself between the boy and his would be captor, wordlessly glaring at Jack, just daring him to do something stupid.

He didn't get a chance. Heaving for breath, Jack had about two seconds to realize what was going on before Batu got to him from behind. He went stiff as Batu clapped a huge hand down onto his shoulder, leaning in.

“And just where,” the big man rumbled, “Did ye think ye were goin’, hm?”

Slowly, terror evident on his face, Jack turned around. He opened his mouth, but Batu didn’t let him say anything. With a huge bellow he grabbed Jack and tossed him headlong into a tree. Jack hit with a meaty thud and slid to the bottom in an ungainly heap. Anyone else, Roland would have been sympathetic for. Tonight? He was all out of sympathy. Quickly dismissing his sword he turned around and went to a knee.

“Are you alright?” He asked Evan, looking the boy up and down. He was dirty, there were pine needles in his hair and clothes, and he looked a shade too pale. Cold gripped Roland's heart. “Did he hurt you?”

“A little,” Evan said, his voice surprisingly steady given the night he had just had, “He hit me in the back with a lightning spell. My toes are still numb.”

Roland’s heart skipped a beat. Shoving the panic down as best he could he asked Lofty, “Is there anything you can do?”

“Do I look like a flippin’ healer to you, mun?” Lofty replied, but his voice carried no heat as he leapt up and tugged on the edge of Evan’s torn and ragged cape. “Sit, sunshine. Lemme see.”

With a sigh of relief, Evan sat down on the forest floor. Roland glanced over his shoulder at Jack, still unconscious as Batu tied him up with a length of rope. For now, the threat had passed.

For now.

“Well, it ain’t all that bad,” Lofty finally said, “but it ain’t all that good, neither. Best be gettin’ home and having a proper healer look at it.”

A proper hospital, more like it. Roland glanced down at Evan, unsurprised to find that, now that the adrenaline was fading, the poor kid looked ready to curl up and fall asleep right where he was. 

“Aye,” Batu rumbled, “And what do we do with this fool?” he asked, toeing Jack’s slumped body. He was breathing, at least. Roland snorted.

“We take him back to Evermore,” he said, “And let Aranella deal with him.”

A shudder passed through the group. Obviously none of them harbored any doubts of what she’d do to Jack, but Roland couldn’t find it in himself to feel sorry for the man. He turned back to Evan and bent, offering a hand.

“Are you up for walking? One of us can carry you back if we need to.” He said gently, only to bite back a smile when Evan raised his head and turned a tired sulk on him. That expression was universal on pre-teens everywhere, it seemed. Wordlessly Evan reached out, taking Roland’s hand and letting himself be hauled back to a standing position. 

“Thank you,” Evan said, brushing himself off, “but…I think I can manage. I’d like to try, at least.” He smiled tightly, ears folding back. “I’ve had enough being carried for one day.”

“Really now?” Batu asked, hefting Jack’s unconscious form onto his shoulder. “Ye sure? Ye ain’t too big for a porker-back ride, lad.”

Evan tilted his head. “A…what?” He asked, confusion evident in his tone and expression.

Batu reared back, comically overdramatic. “Ye’ve never had a porker-back ride?! Snakes alive, man! That just ain’t right!”

Roland ran a hand down his face just to hide his smile. Lofty wasn’t quite so tactful.

“It sure ‘en’t,” the little Kingmaker said, a wide grin spread across his face. “And who’s gonna be the one to fix it, eh?” He glanced up at Roland with a knowing look. “It’s as good a time as any, I reckon.”

“I-It’s really alright!” Evan said quickly, waving his hands through the air, “I don’t want to trouble anyone any further and—”

“And you look like you’re about to fall over,” Roland finished, going to a knee once more. “We’ll make better time like this, anyway. Come on.”

Evan made a soft, hesitant noise. He probably didn’t even know what to do in this situation, physically speaking. Roland ducked his head and smiled softly; how long had it been since he’d done a thing like this?

He couldn’t even remember.

“Put your arms around my shoulders,” he said to Evan, “and your knees around my waist. Then just hold on and let me handle the rest.”

“A-alright,” Evan said. 

His grip was tentative at first, but after a moment he caught on to what he was supposed to do and held on tighter. Roland got back to his feet, purposefully not saying anything about just _how_ tight Evan was holding on. If the kid needed to cling after the night he’d just had, he wasn’t going to deny him that.

“There’s a good lad,” Batu said with a grin. Adjusting his grip on Jack, the big man picked up the lantern he had dropped. “Now, let’s head home. I’ve a hankerin’ for me bunk before the sun comes up, eh?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Evan said, his head resting on Roland’s shoulder. Roland glanced sideways at him, and was unsurprised to find the boy’s eyes were slipping closed. His adrenaline had faded by now, and after the long night he wasn't surprised to learn just how exhausted he was. He smiled faintly, then adjusted his grip and headed after Batu.

By the time they broke the treeline, Evermore a glimmering chain of lights in the distance, Evan was sound asleep. Though the three of them still awake shared a knowing look, no one said a word.

In an easy yet relieved silence, the little group headed for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth noting: this is the first piggyback ride than Evan's ever had. Good thing he's still light! (and that the growth spurts of puberty haven't hit yet ahaha.)


	36. Chapter 36

Evermore didn’t have a dungeon. Until today, no one had thought they’d ever need one. Until today, no one had thought that Dell would be so brazen as to send an agent into their walls, let alone one who would kidnap the King in broad daylight like that.

Aranella wouldn’t make that mistake again. She didn’t take her eyes off of Jack’s unconscious form slumped in a high-backed chair, tucked away in one of the few barracks that they had constructed weeks ago. The adults of the cabinet had been in unanimous agreement that there was no way Jack was coming back into the palace for questioning.

When she had met them at the gates, Aranella hadn’t wanted to let him back into the _city_. She’d wanted to snap his neck there and then, which was a far more merciful end than he deserved, but…

Roland had been right. Jack was the only person who could tell them the truth of what Mausinger was up to, and corpses didn’t talk. She grit her teeth, gripping her arms tightly just to keep from reaching for her dagger. What she’d give for five minutes alone with that despot…

The door opened behind her. She turned her head to glance over her shoulder, but it was just Roland and she turned back around. 

“How’s Evan?” She asked quietly.

“He’s fine,” he said, stepping up beside her. “Da Xing looked him over and gave him something for any pain. Said he just needed to sleep it off.” He slipped out of his coat, dismissing the cloth into his arms band. “I don’t think he’ll be awake before noon.”

Which meant they had time to figure this out. Aranella looked at him sideways.

"Then I suppose we should get started," She said, watching as he rolled up his sleeves. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Roland replied. He bent down to where one of Goa Jia's men had left a wooden bucket full of cold water and hefted it up. Taking only a moment to adjust his grip, he threw the bucket's contents straight into Jack's face! Tied up as he was, the man could only jerk back around with a sputter, coughing and spluttering as water ran down his face. Aranella bent over to be eye level with him.

“Hello, Jack,” She said pleasantly, her voice level. She waited until he’d looked at her and realized just how bad off he really was, all color draining for his face, before she smiled at him. “I was wondering if you might have a moment to talk.”

Jack worked his jaw like a fish out of water, looking between Aranella and Roland several times before he swallowed so hard Aranella could see his throat bobbing. She stood back up.

“You see,” She said, “There’s a few questions that we still have for you.”

“For starters,” Roland said, his tone as fakely polite as Aranella’s, “You could tell us exactly what it is you were ordered to do.”

Jack looked between them again, his eyes wide and skin nearly as white as snow. Aranella quirked an eyebrow and looked to her companion. Roland gave her a minute shake of his head. When she had first brought up the idea of questioning Jack, he had firmly stated that answers brought out by pain weren’t answers they could trust. Jack would say anything, Roland had said, to make them stop. Looking at him now, she realized that Roland was right. If she had come out swinging her knife, Jack would have sung like a songbird just to make it end. Knowing that did little to cool the raging fires of anger in her belly. Closing her eyes, Aranella took a breath to steady herself.

“We aren’t going to hurt you,” she said after a moment. Jack made a confused sound and stared at her. “We just want to know why.”

“Why?” Jack drew back as best he could. “He’s a grimalkin! His kind have always beaten the mice down, and they didn’t care one whit for us humans either! Why wouldn’t he have to face the consequences for that!?”

“So Mausinger blames Evan for things he wasn’t complicit in.” Roland nodded slowly. “He’s a bigger idiot than I thought.”

“Don’t you speak ill of the King!” Jack burst out, his once white face now ruddy with anger. Aranella’s eyebrows made a run for her hairline as Jack jerked against his bindings, the chair scraping beneath him. “He’s more of a king than your brat will ever be!”

“A king who orders the execution of a twelve year old boy,” Aranella said sharply, “is no King worth following.” She loomed over Jack. He gulped and leaned back in his chair to get away from her. A twist of cold amusement rolled around her heart as she said, “It is by King Evan’s grace that you yet live, Monterrey Jack. Tell me if Mausinger would be so merciful.”

Jack stared silently up at her. They both knew by now that Mausinger was _not_ that merciful. If Jack were to return to Ding Dong Dell empty-handed after blowing his cover like this, Mausinger would have him thrown in an actual dungeon or worse. 

“I…” He started, “He…that is…”

“The way I see it,” Roland said, “You’re neck deep in enemy territory with no back-up, no rescue, and no way out.” He cocked his head to the side. “Now, we’re prepared to talk terms, but we’re going to need actual answers from you first.”

Jack looked between the pair of them, eyes blown wide.

"...You are asking me," he stared, voice a wheezy whisper. Water dripped down his face as he said, "To betray my country. To turn my back on my _King_. For what? So you can protect the worthless life of a Grimalkin?" He shook his head and drew himself up as tall as he could. "I would sooner die than help one of those flea-bitten mongrels!

To hell with this!

Calling her dagger to her hand, Aranella lunged forward. Jack didn't even have time to yelp before she was on him, pressing the side of her blade into his neck. A line of crimson blood beaded along his skin, slipping down the gleaming weapon.

"That," she hissed, "Can be arranged. If you want to see another sunrise, you'll start talking!"

Jack gulped. He looked at her with wide, wild eyes. She could see her own wild-eyed reflection in his pupils and ignored it as best she could. They needed answers. Whatever it took to get them, she would do! She bared her teeth.

"Talk, damn you!"

"I was acting alone!" Jack shrieked. Aranella startled. "King Mausinger has no idea I'm here!"

"You--what?!" She drew back, absolutely flabbergasted. Like a river that had broken its banks, Jack kept talking.

"He didn't send me!" He shouted, "I came on my own after he set the bounty on Tildrum's head! Taking him back to Dell was going to give me favor with the King!"

"You were working for him!" Aranella said, still flummoxed, "You already had his favor! You were his aide and--"

"And he only listens to Chancellor Vermine!" Jack belted out over top of her. Aranella blinked, unable to get a word in edgewise. "I was trying to secure myself a place, that's all! The bounty was for Tildrum alive and--"

"Alive or _dead_ , double for dead." Roland broke in. When Jack looked at him, Roland shook his head with a disbelieving sigh. "You were going to get a boy killed not because someone ordered you to, but because you wanted _status_?" 

Jack had no answer for that. Aranella's stomach twisted with hot fury even as her blood ran cold. Jack opened and closed his mouth like a fish, then swallowed hard.

"I've told you everything I know," he said, "I--I can tell you everything I know about Dell, but I want to talk terms first!" When neither Roland nor Aranella said a word, he went pale. "You promised terms!"

"That was before we knew you were in complete command of your actions." Roland said. He looked at Aranella. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Before Jack could brace himself, Aranella threw the hardest punch she could. His head snapped back, the chair tipping clean over onto the hardwood floor. Jack lay there, groaning, and Aranella turned her back on him, choosing to ignore just _how_ good that had felt. Striding from the room, she stepped out of view of the doorway as Roland stepped out behind her and shut the door. He threw the latch, then groaned quietly.

"It's always the idiots you have to be worried about," he said, rubbing a hand over his face. Aranella shook her head.

"All that over some _favor_..." She sighed heavily. "Spirits, preserve us. I would have preferred it if he _had_ been sent by Mausinger!"

"We still have to be ready for that," Roland said, "The next one might be an actual assassin." He glanced sideways at her. " _Would_ Mausinger be willing to start a war like that?"

Once, in a time before all of this had happened, Aranella would have said no. That Mausinger, while stubborn and set in his ways, was too kind-hearted to start a war. She could still remember the fondness in his eyes as he had watched a then two year old Evan gnaw toothlessly on a Milk Chew, but that had been over a decade ago. She was no longer sixteen and naive. Taking a deep breath, she held it for a moment, then let it all go.

"I don't know," she admitted truthfully. It took considerable willpower to not run from the Barracks and make sure Evan was safe right then and there. "He has nothing to gain and everything to lose by attacking a peaceful nation, but..." She shook her head. "I just don't know anymore, Roland." 

Had she ever known? She didn't know that, either. 

"I guess we'll find out." Roland said. 

"I suppose we will," she said, glancing at the door to Jack's makeshift cell. Her stomach twisted, and she could no longer ignore the need to go see Evan with her own two eyes. She looked back at Roland. "Could you. Could you make sure that he—”

The words caught in her throat. Roland smiled softly.

“I’ve got the idiot,” he said, laying a hand on her arm. “Go check on Evan.”

When had he gotten so good at reading her, she wondered. Aranella smiled at him, a tight, painful expression that she knew couldn’t begin to encompass the gratitude she felt towards Roland at that moment. Beating a fast track out of the Barracks, Aranella headed back to the castle. She nodded to the extra guards posted in the halls, ignored Batu’s knowing look, and slipped into Evan’s room. Tani looked up from where she was sitting on the edge of Evan’s bed, then put a finger to her lips.

In spite of the morning hour, Evan was still sound asleep. Holding Lofty like a stuffed toy, his breathing was deep and easy. Aranella walked quietly to his bedside and went to her knees on the carpet. His face was calm, peaceful, free of pain or terror. For the first time in weeks, he actually looked his age.

His face blurred in front of her as the tears finally came. Shoulders trembling, she put a hand to her mouth to stifle the noise. Tani came up beside her a second later, and Aranella wrapped the girl in her arms. Tani sniffled quietly, clinging. Aranella swallowed hard.

Everyone was alright, she admonished herself, and there was no need for tears!

Even so, she could no longer hold them back. Rubbing circles in Tani’s back, and listening to Evan breathe, she finally let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Aranella place more importance on Jack's position than he actually had? Yes. Did Jack assume that because Evermore is being more peaceful than other Kingdoms that he would be able to get away with just imprisonment if he was captured? Yes.
> 
> Do both of these plot-points and Jack singing like a canary have relevance for later events? Yes. :3 I'm a big fan of long-awaited payoff as a story-telling method. Everything for a reason~ (also, building up characters so they don't come out of nowhere all of a damn sudden /glares at canon)


	37. Chapter 37

"Jack’s intel checked out, your Majesty,” General Gao Jia said seriously, tapping fingers along the ridges and dips of the map they had of the Rolling Hills. “The scouts found army encampments all along the ridge line, each of them bearing the banner of Dell.”

“Are they…doing anything?” Evan asked, stomach twisting. “They aren’t preparing to come here, are they?”

“It did not appear to be so,” General Bai Gon added in his deep, husky voice. He tapped the river delta. “They are also stationed here in greater number, much like at the exit to Cloudcoil Canyon.”

“Blocking all access in or out of the Hills.” Roland said, sitting back in his chair. “Makes sense. If Mausinger put Dell under martial law like Jack said he would, he’d need to keep all incoming or outgoing people under watch.” He shook his head. “I guess the bigger question is how long is that going to be sustainable.”

“That’s Mausinger’s problem, not ours.” Nella said with a sigh. She rubbed her forehead. “I still can’t believe you got him to _talk_ so much!”

“I have my ways.” Roland said with a smirk. Evan tilted his head, then forcibly chose not to ask. Looking back at the map, he thought over his options for a moment. If Mausinger was just having his armies prevent entrance to the Hills, and they weren’t mounting an attack or an invasion, well, that was alright. He didn’t like the idea, sure, but it was better than the alternative. Sighing, Evan looked up to his Generals.

“Thank you for your reports, General Bai Gon, General Gao Jia. Please, ensure that the scouts get good rest and keep the patrols ready.”

“Yes, sir!” They responded in unison, saluting Evan before marching from the room. When they were gone and the door to the conference room had shut behind them, Evan slumped in his seat.

“What is Mausinger even doing?” He asked the room. “I don’t understand!”

“That makes two of us,” Tani grumbled. “And Jack wasn’t even working for the guy?”

“That is what he told us,” Nella said with a glance at Roland, who nodded. Batu started grumbling all over again from where he loomed over the table. “He kidnapped Evan all for the _chance_ at glory and title. That wasn’t even a guarantee!” 

“So ‘e’s as stupid as ‘is King.” Batu grumped and finally sat down with a thud, arms crossed over his massive chest. Knowing looks were exchanged around the table as he continued, “And ye’re sure we can’t give him a dose of Sky Pirate justice, Evan?”

“I’m very sure,” Evan replied, rubbing his forehead. His back was still a little sore, and he would be lying if he admitted even to himself that he hadn’t considered Batu’s idea of justice, but going through with it…he shook his head. “We can’t go down that road. I won’t let us go down that road. If we’re going to build a world where everyone lives happily ever after, we have to leave that sort of thing behind us.”

Even if it was the only easy solution. Sighing heavily, Evan sat back up straight.

“No,” he said firmly, “We will have to honor our deal with Jack. Even if it means keeping him under house arrest until we can come up with another solution.”

Batu’s eyes were dark, but he nodded in acceptance of Evan’s plan. Across the table from Batu, Roland leaved his arms on the table.

“That still leaves us with another problem, though,” he said, “Chingis said that the bounty Mausinger set for you was worth more dead than alive, but Jack was pretty adamant about Mausinger giving him favor for coming back with you still breathing.” He glanced sideways at Nella. “Would there be a reason for that, or did Jack just get out of Dell too soon?”

“I’m not sure,” Nella replied, cupping her chin pensively. “It could be either. I’m afraid I don’t understand Mausinger’s decisions right now.”

“Urgh,” Tani groaned, thumping her head onto the table. “Can something about this whole mess please make sense? What’s he got to be so scared of, anyway? It’s not like Evan can rule two kingdoms at the same time! You’ve only got one Kingsbond!”

That was true but--Wait. 

Was that it? Evan sat up straighter. Could it _really_ be that simple?

“What if that’s it?” he asked. He looked at Nella, eyes widening. “What if he’s trying to force Oakenhart’s Kingsbond to change?”

Nella stared at him. Her mouth parted, and then she hissed curses through her teeth. “That miserable—he's after the Mark!”

Everyone stared at them. Roland looked like he desperately wanted to ask what in the world they were talking about, but Lofty beat him to it.

“Hang on, what Mark?” he asked, looking between Nella and Evan. “The flip are you two goin’ on about?! What’s some seal gotta do with ol’ Oaky-boy and his bonding, eh?”

“In Dell,” Evan said, “Whenever a new ruler is going to take the throne, they have to pass Oakenhart’s trial in the Cradle outside the city. But the doors to the Cradle are locked, and they’ll only open if all heirs to the throne are dead or with the Mark of Kings.”

“Mark of Kings?” Tani sat back upright. “What’s that when it’s at home?”

Evan spread his hands. “It’s a special pendant, passed down from ruler to ruler in Dell. It serves as proof of the right to rule and unlocks all sorts of doors. The Cradle, the Kingsway, even the main gates.” He frowned. “If he had the Mark, he could open the doors and take Oakenhart’s trial even if I’m still alive. Without it…”

“He has to kill you to force the doors to open.” Roland finished with a dark frown. “Great. I don’t suppose we can offer to trade the Mark for your safety?”

Evan grimaced and shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. It isn’t that I wouldn’t be _willing_ if we had it, but…I don’t have it with me.” He swallowed hard and looked down at his hands. “The Mark was given to me the night Father passed away, but…” He gripped his knees tight. “Well, I…”

“Lemme guess: ye went and left it behind when ye skedaddled outta Dell, eh?” Batu asked gently. Evan’s grimace was answer enough and the big man sighed. “Alright. Where’d ye leave it, lad?”

Evan shook his head. “It’s still in the Castle,” he said, “There are hidden rooms all over, you see, and I thought it would be safer to leave it there than keep it with me.”

That, and he hadn’t been able to look at the thing. It was real, tangible proof that his father was _gone_ , and just holding it had made him sick with grief. He’d stuffed it in a chest and never gone back for it. Small miracle that he’d left it in the hidden room in his chambers and not just in his armoire.

“I left it in the room attached to my chambers. I intended to go back for it, but…”

He looked up at Roland then, and found Aranella had as well. Roland smiled sheepishly.

“Things got a little hectic,” Roland said, “Mausinger staged his coup so quickly that all hell broke loose. We barely had time to get out with our lives, forget going back to get anything.” Batu eyed him suspiciously; one of Evan’s ears pinned back as Roland pressed on, “But that means we can’t go back and get it, either.”

“That’s true,” Nella said with a nod. “The Mark opens the Kingsway, which we could have used to sneak into Dell and get anything else out of the palace, but without it…” 

Without it, they were stuck right back where they'd started. Either Mausinger needed him alive to tell him where the Mark was, or he wanted Evan dead to forcibly bring about change. Neither option was good, Evan thought. Would things always be like this? So tense that it almost hurt to breathe?

“Oi!” Tani interjected, pulling Evan from his thoughts. “This is all really interesting, but if we need to get into Dell to get this thing that’ll actually let us _in_ to Dell, that’s not much use, is it?”

Evan laughed sheepishly.

“I suppose not, no,” He said, shaking his head. “But it is something to consider for the future.”

Even if he wasn’t. Quite sure how in the world they were going to get it to offer it to Mausinger in the first place.

“Aye, that it is,” Batu rumbled, “But it don’t solve our problem now, lad. It ain't gonna be long before the rat starts sendin' actual hunters after ye, and just sittin' here? We be sittin’ waddleducks like this.”

“Lucky for us, Waddleducks can move.” Nella turned to Evan. “We have to get moving and keep moving. Sign the other nations to the Declaration and go from there.”

It was a sound plan, but one that felt a lot like running away all over again. Evan’s tail puffed up behind him and he fought to keep it from lashing. He gripped his knees tight, clenching his jaw as he forced himself to take a deep breath. He held it, then let go.

“I don’t like it,” he admitted to his closest companions. “I don’t want to be sent running from my home again!”

“It’s not running,” Nella soothed, “We’ll come back. In the meantime, Bai Gon and Gao Jia can train up more guards, the walls can get reinforced…” she shook his head. “It isn’t permanent. Besides—you wanted to see the world, right?” I can’t think of a better reason than this.”

“What, avoiding getting kidnapped?” Tani grinned, all teeth. “I can think of plenty of better reasons that that!”

“Reasons that let a King out of his castle, with a full contingent of bodyguards?” Roland tilted his head. Tani’s grin took on a chagrined edge, but Roland looked to Evan and smiled gently. “We’re not running. We’re keeping you safe until we can get a handle on the situation _and_ we’re going to talk to the other three world leaders about the Declaration. It’s not running, and it’s not a retreat. But, even if it was,” He inclined his head. “There’s no shame in a strategic retreat. It’s better to live and fight another day, isn’t it?”

It was! Evan nodded, his tail slowly returning to it’s usually sleek state. Taking another deep breath, he nodded once more.

“You’re right,” He said, offering both Nella and Roland a watery smile. “Thank you. All of you. I don’t know…” A lump formed in his throat. With some difficulty, he swallowed it back down. “I don’t know what I would do without you all here.”

“Be bored outta youer flippin’ skull, that’s what,” Lofty chimed in with a wide grin. He padded over to stand in front of Evan, plunking his hands onto his hips. “Youer’re stuck with us now, lad, and don’t you go forgettin’ that!”

Evan’s heart swelled up inside his chest. He grinned at Lofty.

“I won’t,” he said, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /casually adds another tag, regrets nothing. remembers to put the note in the proper section, regrets updating at 2AM.
> 
> With that out of the way, that'd be the end of Arc 4! Goldpaw's signing will go off thankfully without a hitch, so next time, we're off to Capstan! :3 and I'm sure you all know what _that_ means~ It's time for my favorite sidequest~


	38. Chapter 38

In a pleasantly surprising turn of events, the union between Evermore and Goldpaw went off without a hitch. As a sign of good will, Evan made some quick arrangements with Master Pugnacius and had a large group of Sky Pirate and Dellian laborers come to Goldpaw to help with the reconstruction of the Fortune Plaza. Despite the weeks that had passed since Longfang’s attack on his city, the Plaza still bore the marks of the fire. Half the buildings hadn’t been repaired or rebuilt yet, and that had been with Goldpaw’s entire labor force working on them.

If this was what an angered Kingmaker could do, Evan didn’t want to let it happen again. They needed to unite the other nations under Evermore’s banner, if only to get them under Lofty’s protection in case Doloran managed to steal another Kingsbond. He couldn’t let another city come so close to falling like this!

The day after the signing, the group set their sights on their next goal. Being that there was no feasible way to get into Ding Dong Dell and that Broadleaf was clear on the other continent, they’d all agreed that the next best step would be Hydropolis, a fairly isolated kingdom based on a small archipelago midway between the Summerlands and Autumnia. With no land route there, they would need to get a seafaring ship.

Master Pugnacius had been the one to mention Capstan-upon-Hull to Evan while they had been going over the final paperwork needed to join their lands, and so the group had set out for the coastal village where the shipbuilders lived. There was one road there, carving south through the wildlands from Goldpaw. A five day march would be simple enough; they had marched longer routes than that.

The issue came when, less than a day from Capstan, they encountered an obstacle on the road.

"Is that a dragon?" Nella asked sharply, hands on her hips, "Because that looks an awful lot like a dragon to me."

"Aye," Batu rumbled, "Tis a Windwyrm, me thinks. Nasty bugger." He paused as the dragon laying in the road gave a loud snore, then shook his head, "Best we leave it be."

"Windwyrm?" Evan asked, looking at the thing. It was massive, almost twice the size of anything else on the road to Capstan. It may have been asleep now, but being able to sleep in broad daylight and out of cover like it was meant it was nothing to sneeze at. The Higgledies made quiet, worried noises as they hovered around his ankles, staring at the slumbering giant. Even the normally fearless Manticores were nowhere to be seen. Evan frowned, tail lashing. They could try to sneak past it, maybe through the woods? It would add another day to their travel time, but given the alternative…oh, of all the rotten luck!

“Yep,” Tani popped the p, hefting her spear onto her shoulder. “Remember how the Incineraptor used fire all the time?” Everyone shuddered at the memory. That had not been an easy battle. "Well, Windwyrms use wind and lightning in pretty much the same way. You can take 'em, but..." She trailed off as the dragon gave another snore, tail thumping the ground in its sleep. "Not always a good idea."

"Right." Nella sighed. "Well, it's asleep. I say we leave it be and--"

“No,” Roland said, finally breaking his silence, “We’re taking it out.”

Though he spoke only five words, the dark tone he spoke in startled Evan. He looked up to his friend in alarm, but Roland’s eyes were only on the dragon, narrowed and hyper focused in a way that was just a hair shy of frightening. He’d seen Roland angrier than this, but the sudden change was disconcerting. Had something happened? When they had split up to gather supplies in Goldpaw he had been fine, but ever since they have left the city he had seemed…distracted.

It had something to do with the Windwyrm. Evan just wasn’t sure how yet.

On Evan’s other side, Nella turned her head slowly. Batu made an ‘erk’ sound in the back of his throat and backed away from her as she raised a single arched brow. “Have you lost your mind?” She asked, her tone icy cold, “We’re not anywhere near prepared to take on something of that size.”

“Not in a fair fight,” Roland agreed, but then he turned a stern look on Nella. Evan gulped as he said, “But neither will anyone else. We’re at least armed and armored. We stand a chance.” He looked back at the Windwyrm. “That’s more than I can say about anyone else who comes down this road.”

“True, but I would certainly hope that they have the _sense_ to go around instead of picking fights with sleeping dragons!” Nella hissed in return. The dragon snorted and everyone held their breath, but it was just shifting in its sleep. Bouncing up to hang off of Evan’s shoulder, Lofty heaved a sigh.

“Cor,” he whispered, “There they go again. You’ed swear these two are hitched the way they get goin’.”

Evan hummed slightly. Lofty wasn’t wrong, but at the same time…he looked between them. Most of the time they got along swimmingly, united in their cause of _keep Evan out of trouble_ , as Tani had called it one night with a laugh. They were both indomitable fighters, but when that got turned on one another…heavens help anyone caught in the middle. Batu had tried to settle them down _once_ , when Nella had finally gotten the time to talk to the two of them about going to the casino in Goldpaw, and he’d gotten yelled upside down and sideways for his troubles.

He’d never tried that again, and even now he was taking slow, measured steps to put Tani and Evan between him and Nella. Evan smothered an impolite grin; Batu was acting like Nella was worse than the dragon!

“Well,” Roland said suddenly in a louder tone of voice, “Why don’t we let our _King_ decide?” He turned to Evan, who gulped at the sudden attention as they both turned to him. “This is technically all Evermore territory now. It should be his call what happens to threats on the road.”

“You—” Nella raised a hand, then thumped it against her hip. “You walked me right into that, didn’t you?”

Roland’s answering smile was polite but unamused. He looked back to the dragon, holding his arms so tight Evan swore he could hear his knuckles creak. Pointedly ignoring Lofty’s snicker and whisper of “hitched!”, he thought it over. The real problem, he realized after a few moments, was that they were both right. Nella was right in that they really weren’t ready to fight something that large and strong, but Roland was right in that they couldn’t leave it alone. It was blocking the only road in to Capstan; supplies came this way, and if they were blocked by a dragon…well. How long could a village survive on caught fish and boiled water alone? Slowly, Evan shook his head.

“I think,” he said, “That Roland is right. We have to do something about this.”

“Evan!” Nella yelped.

“It’s asleep for now,” he said before she could get going, “But what about the next time we have to come through here? Or if merchants need to get through? Goldpaw can’t send out the army every time someone needs to get to Capstan, Nella.” He crossed his arms and frowned pensively. “And I’d think that they would have tried to deal with it already, which means they can’t take it on either.” Which really, when he thought about it, made him _want_ to avoid it. If the army didn’t want to handle it, what chance did they have?! He shook the thought off. He was done running from things just because they scared him. “We’re here, now.” He nodded firmly, and when he looked up some of the harsh anger on Roland’s face had been replaced with a warm pride. Evan tried not to think too hard on that as he said, “If we work together, we stand a chance.”

Nella put the heel of one palm to her forehead. “You sound so much like Roland it’s ridiculous.” She groaned, then gave in with a sigh. “Alright.” She glanced sidelong at Roland. “But whatever plan you’ve got cooking up had better be a good one.”

“Who do you think you’re dealing with?” Roland replied. He didn’t wait for an answer, pointing to a grove of trees nearby. “Evan, you and Tani go into the trees. Attack it from range and don’t let it get to you. Batu—” He looked up, “You and Aranella attack it from behind. Take out the legs so it can’t jump on us.”

“Simple ‘nough,” Batu said, hefting his hammer. “And where’ll ye be?”

Roland called his sword to his hand. His knuckles were white with how tightly he was holding his blade. “The front.”

It was a decent plan, but if there was one thing that Evan had learned over the months of fighting, it was that no plan survived first contact with whatever opposing force was in its path. Roland was very good at planning, there was no denying that. He was clever and quick on his feet and usually pretty proactive in his thinking. Evan had come to rely on his battle plans and they’d carried the day more than once. Usually, his tactics worked. For the first few moments, this one did, too.

Sneaking into the woods, Tani and Evan prepared their long ranged attack. The spring-water scent of Evan’s magic filled the air as he called up a massive Water Balloon spell, Lofty and Mutton-Bane adding their magic to his to boost its strength. Beside him, Tani prepared a barrage of arrows for Wiff-Waff to carry to their target, and on the road proper the other three crept forward. Evan’s tail lashed back and forth as he waited, watching as Batu and Nella flanked the great beast. More than once they had to stop, waiting as it shifted position in its sleep, but eventually they managed to get behind it. In front of it, barely in everyone’s line of sight, Roland raised a hand. Ticking down his fingers, he counted down from three.

As soon as his hand became a fist, everyone struck.

Evan let his spell fly alongside Tani’s arrows, smacking the Windwyrm in the face with the torrent of water. It woke with a startled cry, but before it could get to its feet Batu and Nella had struck both its hind legs and knocked it silly. Tani’s arrows landed in the next instant, ripping through the leathery membrane of its wings, and while it was too busy screaming Roland leapt forward with a wide, powerful swing that sent the creature reeling. Scrambling to a new vantage point to cast another spell, Evan let himself grin.

The plan was working!

Except then the Windwyrm took that plan, chewed on it, and spat it back out like it had been a meal it hadn’t liked the taste of. In a move that no quadruped should have been able to pull off, it twisted back to its feet and roared. Lashing out with its tail it sent Batu and Nella flying in different directions. Roland had to quickly get out of the way or be snapped up in the creature’s massive jaws, and the Windwyrm spread its wings. The air stank of metal and burnt hair, tiny motes of light popping up all over the place.

“Look out!” Tani shouted, grabbing Evan and yanking him back as the Windwyrm roared its anger to the heavens. It was their only warning before huge bolts of lightning began to rain down on their heads! Grabbing Evan by the wrist Tani made for cover, but the only cover they had were trees! The higgledies screamed in terror as they ran, lightning striking trees all around them. It was only a matter of time before they were struck instead!

They didn’t have any other option. Bursting out of the trees, Evan and Tani hit the packed dirt of the road just as the adults were getting their feet beneath them again. What had begun as a stealth attack had become a five way tangle with a very angry dragon! With the element of surprise completely lost, the Windwyrm was able to recover enough to start fighting back.

Though it was too injured to fly, it was still a formidable opponent. Standing twice as high as Batu and longer than the five of them standing shoulder to shoulder, the Windwyrm lashed out with fang and claw and tail, sending even Batu’s bulk rolling across the packed dirt road. Tani and Evan stayed out of the way, peppering it with magic and arrows, but even that wasn’t enough to avoid its rage. For every injury they managed to give it, it struck back harder. It had them on the back foot and it knew it.

“Watch out!” Nella cried as the beast suddenly charged. Evan shouted and darted out of the way, stumbling as the Windwyrm charged right past him so fast that its wake nearly knocked him off his feet! The Higgledies all shouted as they were sent tumbling, but Evan had no thoughts to spare for their well-being. Quickly getting out of the way, he tossed another Water Balloon at the Windwyrm, stunning it for long enough that Roland was able to get in and attack again. The grass beneath the pair was stained crimson red from blood, but it had enough fight left in it that it turned and snapped its jaws down on the nearest target.

“Roland!”

There was a clang of bone against metal. Evan’s heart leapt into his throat as he saw Roland holding the dragon back, his sword between its teeth all that was keeping it from grabbing him in those razor sharp jaws instead. Its great heaving breath send his ponytail lashing in the air behind him. One of the Higgledies shouted at the top of its lungs from where the little creatures had landed, but it was Batu that ran up behind Roland and shouted,

“Down!”

Roland leapt back. His heel slipped on the slick grass and he fell to his rear end, but it didn’t matter. Batu had leapt high into the air, and with a great bellow came down on the Windwyrm’s head with his hammer. With a final horrible sounded screech, the beast collapsed to the ground and lay still. Evan watched as the stuttering breath came to a halt, blood spilling from massive cuts to its side. Its wings were broken and limp, and it no longer looked quite so majestic.

His stomach twisting, Evan dismissed his sword and bent to put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Beside him, Tani groaned and dropped to the ground.

“Let’s never do that again!” She shouted. Batu’s laughter gave way to a round of coughing, but he waved Nella off as she walked past him. The three adults were windswept and scratched up from their multitude of tumbles, but none of them were hurt beyond that. Just exhausted, Evan realized with relief. With a heavy sigh, Nella turned on Evan.

“The next time you intend to pit us against a dragon, Evan,” She said in a too-light, too polite voice that made him grimace sheepishly, “Please make sure you have the army behind us.”

“Y-yes, Nella,” he chuckled nervously, watching as she pulled a bottle of prepared Soreaway and some bandages from her arms band. He had the sense to stay back—and to ignore Lofty snickering behind him—as she made her way to Roland.

“And you,” She said, dropping to her knees beside him. He barely had the chance to turn around before she slapped a soaked bandage to a freely bleeding cut on his forehead. His yelp made Evan wince; that stuff _really_ stung, but there was no way it was worse than Nella’s temper! “I realize you’re not used to fighting things that big, but for goodness sakes!” She narrowed her eyes. “If I tell you it’s a bad idea to pick a fight, take my word for it!”

“Y-yeah.” Roland swallowed hard, no longer quite so furious. Evan tilted his head. Was it something with the dragon? “Got it.”

Tani hissed out a laugh as she got back to her feet. Once the group had finished tending to their wounds, they pressed onwards towards Capstan. They arrived just as the sun was setting only to find that the little village had its own problems to solve. With no hope of solving them before dark, they resolved to stay the night and press on in the morning. After sharing a meal—a lovely fish stew that Evan had to fight to not go back for seconds for—with the few shipwrights that remained, they had been put up in some makeshift sleeping quarters. Hammocks were tied between wooden beams, and while Batu and Tani were old hands at using them, Nella decided to take her chances with the floor instead.

Considering Evan rolled himself out of his some hours later, he couldn’t blame her for that. He lay stunned and half asleep on the ground for a moment, listening to Lofty’s whistling snore, and sighed. Rubbing his chin from where he’d smacked it, Evan sat up. Nella was sleeping peacefully, Batu was snoring, Tani was tucked up under her blankets and Roland was.

Not there. Evan tilted his head. Quietly he rose to his feet; in the dim light of some smelly oil lanterns and the silvery glow of the moonlight on the gentle ocean waves, he could just see a figure sitting on the dock at the edge of the structure that was Capstan. Carefully tiptoeing past Nella, he made his way towards them. As he drew closer, he could make out the details. It wasn’t a sleepless shipwright watching the waves, it was Roland. He looked exhausted, the moonlight drawing hard shadows on his face. Evan opened his mouth--

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Roland asked. Evan shut his mouth with a click. How did he _do_ that?! With a sigh, Evan lowered himself to sit beside him.

“I fell out of my hammock,” he admitted quietly. A quick smile flickered across Roland’s face, but it was gone before Evan’s pride could do more than sting. He tilted his head. “What about you? It’s very late, isn’t it?”

“Just couldn’t sleep.” He said, taking a deep breath. “Had a lot on my mind, is all.”

Like what had upset him to the point of needing to pick a fight? Evan leaned forward to try and catch his eye. Roland glanced back at him.

“What is it? Is something wrong?”

“No, I just…” Evan took a second to gather his thoughts, then said, “Earlier, before we fought the Windwyrm, you seemed ever so upset. I’ve never seen you that angry before.” It was the truth. The only time he had seen Roland remotely that angry was when Batu had been threatening their lives, and even then that had been a cold fury. This had run so much hotter. “You’re usually so calm and collected. What happened?”

“Oh,” Roland chuckled softly, “That. Well…” He looked out to sea and took a deep breath. “I ran into a mother and her child on the way out of Goldpaw. They were trying to come to Capstan, too, but that dragon kept attacking them. It ran away when they tried to get help so everyone was calling them liars. They didn’t know what to do, and I…” He shook his head. “I couldn’t just leave them like that. I had to do something.”

So that was what had happened. Roland had seen an injustice and needed to fix it. Evan frowned.

“You could have told us, you know,” he said, trying for stern and maybe barely leaving petulant behind. He scrunched up his nose. “We would have all helped!”

“I know,” Roland said, “I just…got a little caught up in my own head, that’s all. I can’t stand bullies.” He leaned his elbows on his knees and sighed quietly. There was that distance in his eyes again, a distance that Evan was realizing came when Roland was looking into his own past.“When I was your age, I was bullied.”

“What?!” Evan stared. He couldn’t imagine someone as strong as _Roland_ being bullied or picked on! That just didn’t happen! But then…Roland had been a child once, too. He must have learned to be so strong as he’d gotten older. Still! “You were bullied, Roland?”

“Yeah,” He nodded, “These kids from my neighborhood did it. And I was a pretty small kid, so I had no way to fight them all off. Whatever they did, I just had to take it.” He sighed heavily. “I came home from school crying every single day, and my mother got really worried. That was the worst part of it,” he said with a frown, “I could handle the bullying, but seeing her so upset…that was when I knew I had to do something.”

“What did you do?”

Roland tilted his head. “I picked up my first sword. It was just a wooden toy, but I didn’t care. I did what I could to stand up for myself.” Idly, he twisted his arms band on his wrist, turning it back and forth. “I had to. You can’t give in to bullies. It’s as simple as that: if you try to put up with it, you’re always going to end up losing something.”

Like a mother’s happiness, or the lives of travelers. Evan nodded slowly in understanding. Roland reached up to rub the back of his head, suddenly sheepish.

“So when I heard that woman say what she did, about how they couldn’t do anything, it got to me pretty bad.” He met Evan’s eyes. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have let myself get so carried away.”

Evan quickly shook his head. “It’s alright! We made it out of that one in one piece, so all’s well that ends well.” He said with a soft smile. “I’m just glad you were able to be so honest with me, that’s all. And now I’m more sure than ever I made the right decision in making you my Chief Consul.”

Roland ducked his head, clearing his throat. Evan beamed at him; he could be humble and unsure all he wanted, but Evan would never take those words back. With a deep breath of sea air, he sat back on his hands.

“We’ll have to stop in in Goldpaw and let them know that the road is clear now,” he said, “I bet they’ll be happy.”

Roland laughed quietly. “I just hope that kid doesn’t get too impressed and decides he wants to be like me when he gets older.”

Evan smiled. “I don’t know if that’s such a bad thing, though. What would it take to become like you?”

“Well,” Roland inclined his head, a fond smile crossing his face. “I guess the first thing to do would be learning how to handle a sword.” He glanced at Evan’s hands, and Evan coughed around a laugh as he tried to be serious. “But the most important thing would be to take good care of your mother.”

Evan blinked a couple of times. Use a sword and take care of his…mother…oh. He turned to look back at where they had bedded down, just able to make out Nella’s slumbering form. He could do both. Did that mean that he was…he smiled, raising a hand to his heart. He and Roland weren’t that much different from one another, were they? Not like this, at any rate. That feeling warded off the chill of the night.

"You really do remind me of Father sometimes," Evan whispered to himself. Those were odd words to be saying, but no less true. Father hadn’t been gone for very long, but the longer he spent around Roland…

“Did you just say something?”

“Oh!” Evan jumped, jolted out of his thoughts. Cheeks flushing, he shook his head. “No. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have someone as dependable as you to look after me, that’s all.”

Roland snorted in clear amusement. “You would _not_ be saying that if we’d met when I was your age,” he said with a shake of his head. “Luckily I’m older, wiser, and stronger now. And if I can put any of that to use helping to save your world, all the hard work I put into coming this far would have been worthwhile.”

He really did remind Evan of the late King Leonhard. Evan’s smile took on a fond edge. “Good,” he said, “I’ll be counting on you, Roland.”

“And I’ll be counting on you, too.” Roland said, then turned away to hide a yawn. Evan let himself laugh, though that too was quickly lost to a yawn. Roland was the one to chuckle now, reaching out and gently ruffling Evan’s hair. “Come on,” he said as he rose to his feet, offering Evan a hand, “let’s get back to bed. Long day ahead.”

Evan nodded, and reached up to take his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you tell this was my favorite sidequest? Because it was. Combat scenes are a right pain and I doubt I’ll be doing many more of them but. :3 This quest was worth it. 
> 
> Also that Windwyrm? Total pushover in game, total pain in the group’s butt here. It’s a _dragon_ , for pete’s sake, come on! Level 20s shouldn’t be able to beat it in less than five minutes!


	39. Chapter 39

“Roland!” Aranella called down the hallway. Stopping midstride, Roland turned around. He lowered the papers he had been going over and tilted his head. “Do you have a moment?”

“Sure.” He said as she caught up to him. “What’s up?”

Aranella looked furtively back down the hall, then shook her head.

“Not here,” She said, taking him by the arm. She tugged him down the hall towards an empty office, shutting the door behind them. He raised an eyebrow at her, tucking the papers into his arms band.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, watching as she leaned her head on the door. “You seem flustered.”

“I am, a bit, but….” Taking a deep breath, Aranella steadied herself before turned around and said, “Evan’s thirteenth birthday is in less than two weeks. I’ve spoken with Ketch, and he told me that so long as the weather holds up, we’ll be on open water that day.” 

Roland blinked, startled. Less than two weeks? That was _close_! Evan was going to be thirteen in less than two weeks.

He’d be older than Trevor.

“I wanted to ask if you would help me hold a celebration for him.” Aranella said. Roland shook himself as best he could, nodding slowly.

“I think we can manage something,” he said pensively. He met her eyes. “What do you have in mind? Last I knew, royal parties could go on for days.”

“Nothing like that!” Aranella waved a hand in the air. “Evan always hated those pompous things anyway. No,” She smiled fondly. “Just something small. The three of us, Tani and Batu, Lofty, and some sort of cake or sweet after a meal.” She idly scratched her cheek. “My biggest problem has been coming up with what _kind_ of sweet we can take with us. It isn’t as if we could _bake_ a cake while aboard a wooden ship!”

“That’s for sure.” Roland snorted. Ironbough was remarkably sturdy and fire resistant, but it was still wood. And it wasn’t like they had access to a modern refrigerator in their arms bands to take an already prepared cake. They would need to be a little more creative than that. Crossing his arms over his chest, Roland thought back; some years ago, Alex had thrown a small family party in the middle of the summer. Rather than heat the house with baking, she had used fruit. How had she done it? He squeezed his eyes shut, wracking his brain. “We could use fruit?”

“How so?”

“In my world,” Roland said slowly, digging deep. Had it really only been six years ago? So much had happened since… “People would sometimes carve a melon into the shape of a cake instead of baking. We could try that?”

He’d seen the stocks. The names were different, but the fruits themselves were mostly the same. Opening his eyes, he found Aranella nodding slowly. There was a pensive look in his eyes as she cupped her chin in one hand.

“We certainly can. Evan’s always adored his fruit.” She paused for a second, then snorted out a laugh. “If only we could get him to think that highly of his vegetables!”

Roland laughed. “He’s a kid. I don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon.” Trevor had hated eating his greens, too. Swallowing down the lump in his throat Roland asked, “What about presents? Do you have anything in mind?”

“A couple of things, yes,” Aranella said with a nod. “And Lofty said something about a surprise when I brought this up with him.” She shrugged helplessly. “Considering he refused to tell me what that meant, we should likely be prepared for anything.”

“No kidding.” Roland shuddered. Lofty had mellowed out a little in the months since coming to stand beside Evan, but the little kingmaker still had a wicked sense of humor. If he had a surprise in mind, it was likely to end in chaos. “Remember to pack some extra Soreaway.”

“When Batu is involved?” Aranella said, swinging open the door. “I always do.”

Roland smiled. Conversation now over, the pair of them fell into step together and headed for the throne room. They spoke of the work left to do as they walked, though there wasn’t all that much left to do. In spite of some earlier scrambling, the inner cabinet had managed to get Evermore mostly ready for their departure already. The Sky Pirates would be under Auntie Martha’s watchful eye as they continued to expand the city, and Bai Gon would be making sure their army was ready in case Dell struck. Both had vehemently agreed to keep an eye on Niall while the others were away.

All in all, things were going quite well. 

Not that anyone would have known things were going that well if they only had Tani and Batu’s yelling arguments to go by! Stepping into the throne room, Roland paused mid-stride to give the pair of bickering sky pirates another look. They had been going on and off again for days now, and he still hadn’t figured out why. There was no sign of Lofty, either, which was also odd because he had rarely left Evan’s side since they had returned from the northern forest with Jack.

Maybe it had something to do with the surprise Aranella had mentioned? He probably needed time to set it up. Setting aside that disconcerting thought, Roland glanced around Batu’s bulk to find Evan slumped in his throne, peering through the fingers of one hand at his Minister of Defense and self-appointed bodyguard. Catching Roland’s eye, the young king shook his head.

He had no idea either, then. Roland sighed and shared a glance with Aranella. Some things just never got better, it seemed. 

Sighing quietly, Aranella raised one hand to her mouth. It was all the warning that Roland and Evan had before she let loose a piercing whistle, startling the bickering sky pirates into jumping almost a foot in the air. They both whirled on her, though Aranella only smiled politely. Across the room, Evan’s ears slowly went back to their normal position. 

“Thank you, Nella,” He said, reaching up to rub at the base of one ear. “Did you finish what you needed to?”

“Yes,” Aranella nodded, stepping up in front of the throne. “I’ve spoken with Persha, and the staff are making ready for our departure.” She glanced over her shoulder. “How are things in the canyon, Batu?”

“Quiet as a mouse,” he said, a grimace passing through the room at the reference. Roland clenched his fingers into the material of his coat just to do something with his hands. “And the mice are all quiet, too. Not a twitch out of ‘em for days now.”

They were up to something, Roland thought. Even if Jack hadn’t been lying, Mausinger had to be planning something. Why set a bounty and then not send someone to claim it himself? It didn’t make sense. Filing the thought away for another time, he shook his head.

“Let’s not look a gift horse in the mouth,” he said, stepping up beside Aranella. “We should be leaving by the end of the week. You two ready to head out?”

“Oh, sure,” Tani said, crossing her arms over her chest. “But you should know that this one,” She gestured sharply with one thumb at her father, “gets seasick at the drop of a feat.”

“One time, girlie!” Batu bellowed, shaking a fist in her direction. Judging by her eyeroll, Tani was not impressed. “One time and ye never let me live it down!”

“Because it was three times and the last time you almost pitched us all into the river with your heaving!” She shouted back at him and it was off to the races. Roland heaved a quiet sigh; would they ever _stop_?

Evan groaned and slumped right back down. From where she stood next to him, Aranella buried her face in her palm. Roland leaned in to whisper.

“Something tells me they’re going to be more of a problem than any queasy stomach could ever be.”

Aranella nodded silently. “I’ve half a mind to toss them both overboard the second we’re under way,” she said, “Let them swim to shore and stay here for a while. Maybe that’ll cool them off!”

Maybe. Or it might just make matters worse! Roland opened his mouth to say as much, then stopped. Did they even know how to swim? They’d been living in a dry and arid canyon! The only water for miles had been the sea between them and the Cradle of Light’s island, and that hadn’t exactly been a day at the beach. He watched as Aranella finally had enough and stalked her way over towards the bickering pair, then found himself faced with another question.

Did _Evan_ know how to swim? It wouldn’t be the end of the world if he didn’t. People went on boats without knowing how to swim all the time in his world, but…admittedly, there were lifejackets and lifeboats and trained rescue personnel on most cruise ships. Here…Roland grimaced.

“Evan,” he started, waiting until an ear had twitched in his direction to continue, “this might be an awkward question, but…do you know how to swim?”

Evan blinked slowly at him, then hissed. He shook his head.

“No!” He said, “And I’d really rather not have to learn!”

Well then. One more notch in the Grimalkin being like cats column, but this wasn’t all fun and games. Schooling his face into something stern, he looked up to his king and raised a single eyebrow.

“You really should. We’re going to be on the open ocean,” he said, “It’d be a good thing for you to learn before we head out, and—” He glanced sideways at Tani and Batu as the girl charged at her father, only to end up held away by a hand on her head. Her arms pinwheeled wildly as she shouted in frustration. “Maybe we should have that lesson now. It’d be quieter than here.”

There was no denying that, at least. Faced with an obvious truth, Evan ducked his head to his chin and sighed heavily. Caught between two equally distasteful situations—by his perspective, at least—the young king rose to his feet. With the air of a teenager being sent to their room, he walked past Roland with a drooping tail and ears folded back.

“Alright,” he said, “Let’s get this over with.”

Fighting back a smile, Roland followed after the boy into the afternoon sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I said we'd get back to plot with the end of Arc 4 and I meant that but. :3 Not without a bit more character development first! 
> 
> That and. Jumping straight to the open ocean chapters felt a little awkward. Build-up is important we'll get there when we get there!


	40. Chapter 40

“Is this really necessary?” Evan asked, peering at the deep pond just ahead of where he had planted his feet. The river that wound its way through Evermore was a gentle twisting stream, and the Greenlings had carved large bowls into the ground to collect the water as it flowed towards the sea. With a nearly nonexistent current, it was the best place to learn how to swim.

But that didn’t mean he wanted to! Stepping into the shallows of the river was one thing, and he’d take his baths without much protest, but swimming? Vaguely aware of how immature he sounded, he looked up at Roland.

“I mean, how often will I be swimming when we’re out at sea?”

“It’s not how often you’ll be swimming by choice,” Roland replied, pulling his hair into a low bun at the back of his skull. “It’s in case something happens and someone can’t get to you right away. I think I can speak for everyone when I say we’d rather you be able to tread water than not.”

That was a—fair point. Evan sank back. The stomach ache that he had been dealing with for days reared its ugly head, sharp and painful. He swallowed it back down as best he could.

“Yes, well…” he eyed the pond again. It was clear enough that he could see the bottom, the polished stones looking very slippery and so far down. He shivered. “What makes you think that something’s going to happen?”

“Nothing.” Roland shucked off his boots and arms band, leaving them on the bank. “It’s just a precaution. Better safe than sorry.”

It made sense, Evan thought. Even if Niall had sworn to them that the Ironbough trees were the strongest wood in the world, they were still just wood. A strong enough storm, or a monster, or a reef, or any number of things…Evan gulped. It made sense. Roland was probably right.

That didn’t mean he had to like it!

He hadn’t liked a lot of things recently. The thought was harder to push away than he liked and it sat heavy in his aching stomach as he bent to take off his slippers, pulling off his socks and stuffing them into his shoes. The mud squelched beneath his toes, warmed by the sun overhead that gleamed across the surface of his arms band. He watched as Roland stepped into the pond, cautiously making his way away from the edge until he stood chest deep in the water. Carefully, he turned around and extended a hand in Evan’s direction.

“Your turn,” he said. “Just take it one step at a time.”

Evan whimpered low in his throat. He really didn’t want to do this! But…was that a reason not to? Not _wanting_ to do something didn’t mean you didn’t have to, and…well. He had to do this, too.

Taking a deep breath, Evan took a few cautious steps forward. The ground sloped down the closer he got to the water, and keeping his heels from slipping took all of his concentration. He steadied himself on his hands as he stepped into the pond, shivering. In spite of the sun, the water was cold! His tail drifted out behind him as he went deeper into the water, then deeper still until it was up to his chest. 

One more step, and he wouldn’t have his feet on the ground anymore. He gulped and reached forward for Roland’s hand.

“H-have you done this before?” He asked. Roland shrugged one shoulder.

“Once,” he said. “With someone about your age, actually.” Taking Evan’s hands firmly in his, he took one step back. “Now, step forward. Kick your legs like you’re walking.”

“I…” Evan took a huge breath of air. The water was reaching for his shoulders now, tugging at the longest locks of his hair. There was still time to back out. He closed his eyes. “Alright.”

It was like stepping off the edge of a cliff. Well, not really. It was more like taking a step off of a staircase in the dark and not realizing there wasn’t another step beneath your foot until you stumbled. Evan lurched and nearly went under. 

“Careful—” Roland tugged him back up. “You have to start kicking. Your body’s going to want to sink if you let it.”

He could tell! The unbalanced, floating feeling set Evan’s teeth on edge and he clung to Roland’s hand, kicking wildly beneath the surface. His toes barely skimmed the mud, and it was a fight just to maintain any sense of balance in the water. It was nothing at all like walking, that was for sure!

“That’s it,” Roland said after a minute or two had passed and Evan hadn't sunk. “Now, start using your arms.” He demonstrated with his free hand. Evan took another gulp of air, kicking harder to try and get his shoulders out of the water before he did the same. It actually seemed to be helping! He rose a little higher, able to get his chin to crest the surface. Roland smiled at him. “Good. Now—”

“Now I try on my own.” Evan said. Roland’s eyes widened.

“No, that’s not—”

Too late. Evan let go of Roland’s hand and started using both his arms to stay afloat, but the sudden loss of support caught him off guard and he slipped beneath the surface. Barely a second later, Roland hauled him back up. Evan coughed, sputtering.

“It’s okay, it’s okay—” Roland said, hauling him back towards the bank. “Just breathe. We can try again—”

“What’s the point?!” Evan yowled, yanking himself free the second he had mud beneath his feet again. He sloshed away towards the bank, hauling himself back onto dry land. “What’s the point of any of this?!”

There was no point to it. Not to the lessons, not to the voyage, nothing! People were always going to fight and there was nothing he could do about it! He hadn’t even been able to stop himself from being kidnapped out of his own home!

With a wet huff, Evan sat down hard and turned away from the river. Regret for his words washed over him, but it was too late to take them back. His stomach ache sharpened even as he pulled his knees up tight. He heard as Roland climbed out of the pond.

“This isn’t just about swimming lessons, is it?” Roland asked softly. Silently, Evan looked away. With a quiet sigh, Roland sat down in the mud beside him. “Whatever this is, you don’t have to handle it alone.”

“It’s stupid.” Evan said, voice muffled into his knees. 

“It’s bothering you. That’s reason enough to talk about it.” He heard more than saw Roland lean forward. “Evan. You _can_ talk to me.”

“I just…” He swallowed hard. “It’s…when Jack had me, he said…I…”

“You thought no one was coming after you?”

Evan shook his head. “I knew someone would come,” he said softly. It had been the one thing he _had_ been sure of. “I just…” He swallowed hard, eyes burning. “Jack believed that Mausinger would reward him…what if…what if everyone else in Dell does, too? What if none of them…” The words caught in his throat.

He didn’t want to, but Evan had to face the idea that maybe, just maybe, no one in Dell would _want_ to join a united nation with him at its helm. He didn’t want to make things so untenable for citizens of any nation and—

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Roland said gently. His hand came to rest on the back of Evan’s neck, thumb rubbing soothing circles. “Once we have something worth trading, we can open talks with Mausinger. If he’s half a good a king as he thinks he is, he’ll do what’s right for his people.”

“Even if that’s starting a war?” Evan asked in a small voice. How many Mousekind wanted his head on a pike? If Dell attacked them, then…he knew they would have to respond. The thought kept him up at night. He tightened his grip on his knees. “I don’t want to fight him, Roland…”

“I know,” Roland said. “And for what it’s worth, I don’t think he wants to start a war, either. He would have done that already if that was what he was after.” Roland went silent for a moment, then asked in a soft voice, “I'm sorry I have to ask, but…would you be willing to trade the Mark of Kings? Give Mausinger what he wants in exchange for Dell signing the Declaration?”

Would he? Evan swallowed the immediate “no” that threatened to burst out of his throat. Squeezing his eyes tight, he actually thought about it. By blood, he still had claim to Dell. The crown of Dell had passed down his father’s line for hundreds of generations, and by birthright it was _his_. Mausinger had stolen that from him as obviously as he had stolen King Leonhard’s life, and he wanted it back.

Didn’t he? Did he really want to rule Dell when it was becoming so very obvious that half of his almost-subjects didn’t want him on the throne? He’d spoken to the Grimalkin that had made their way to Evermore, and it had become very obvious that tension between the two races had long since reached a boiling point. He didn’t know how to fix that, or even if he _could_. It wouldn’t be fair to retake a throne when he had no idea how to best lead the people it served.

Even so…the Mark was the last thing he had of his father. For that reason, he didn’t want to just let it go! But…if it could unite the nations, bring peace, then…

Heart aching, Evan nodded into his knees.

“If it would…end the fighting…” He whispered, “Yes. But only then.”

“Okay.” Roland said. He removed his hand from the back of Evan’s neck, only to slip an arm around his shoulders instead. Evan sniffled, leaning into Roland’s side. “Once we’re back from Hydropolis, I’ll start drafting an agreement.” He rubbed a hand up and down Evan’s arm. “We’ll figure this out, Evan.” 

Evan nodded, reaching up with one hand to rub at his still burning eyes. Sniffling once more, he took a deep, shaky breath. It was the best they could do. Maybe someday it wouldn’t sting so badly.

“We should…” He swallowed the lump in his throat, and his pride. “We should probably try that lesson again.”

“When you’re ready,” Roland said, “We’ve still got time.”

How much time, neither could say. But, at least for now, there was peace.

It was as much as Evan could hope for at this point. Hopefully it would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing in my fluff? Say it ain’t so! Also, Roland just doomed himself to another go at fatherhood and he….honestly regrets nothing.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for vomiting. Mild, off-hand mentions in the context of seasickness.

“Has he always been like this?” Aranella asked incredulously, watching as Batu clung to the railing and groaned miserably. Tani, tying off a sturdy knot of rope that hitched her father to the mast so he wouldn’t go overboard, nodded.

“Yep,” She said with a sigh. Leaning back against the mast, she eyed his back and said, “Far back as I can remember, he’s always hated the water.”

“Guess it comes with living in the desert like you did,” Roland said. Under the cloudless blue sky, he had abandoned his coat and pulled his hair up. It was a good look for him, Aranella thought idly, though he was a bit flushed. “But there’s not much we can do for him now. At least he doesn't get airsick."

"Be a right lousy sky pirate if he did, eh?" Lofty said with a snort. He waved a hand through the air and said, “Just leave ‘im be. Either he gets better or he don’t. ‘En’t a thing we can do for him now.”

“Yeah,” Tani shook her head, “Not like Wyvern Stew’s going to fix _this_.”

A shudder ran through the others. One of Batu’s tried and trusted remedies was a big bowl of Wyvern Stew; it wasn’t actually made of Wyvern meat, he had said, but the fatty meat and chewy tendons were just as hard to swallow as actual Wyvern would have been. Eying Batu as he moaned miserably, Aranella was glad they didn’t have what they needed to make that.

He probably was, too.

Shaking off her shudder, Tani pushed off the mast.

“Come on!” Tani snatched Evan by the wrist, “I wanna show you the view from the crows nest!”

Barely giving him time to realize what she had said, Tani scampered up into the rigging. From the helm, Ketch’s laughter echoed back towards them as Evan had to scramble to keep up, his tail a banner in the sea air behind him.

“Tani!” He shouted, “Slow down!”

“Last one to the top’s a Bad Egg!”

“I am not!”

Tani’s laughter carried back down to those who had remained on deck, and soon they were almost out of sight. With a laugh, Roland turned away.

“I think I preferred it when they were chasing each other around the castle,” he said, leaving Batu be and walking to another stretch of railing. Aranella watched him go for a moment; would she have another time to ask this question? Was now even a good time? She peered up at where Evan’s top nearly blended in with the sky, then sighed quietly.

There wouldn’t be another good time. This wasn’t a good question. Padding after him, Aranella came to stand at the bow. The wind tugged at her as she eyed him sidelong. He seemed so peaceful that she was loathe to have to ask this. As she warred with herself about actually _needing_ to, he caught her eye.

“Alright,” Roland sighed around what looked like a smile. “What’s going on?”

Cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Aranella looked out to sea. Were those storm clouds on the horizon? “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on.” He nudged her gently with one bare elbow. “Don’t think I haven’t caught you looking at me. You’ve been doing it since I got sick.”

“Maybe I’m just keeping an eye on you,” she retorted primly. “Making sure you don’t overwork yourself again.”

“Pass out one time and everyone watches you like you’re made of glass,” Roland said with a chuckle. Shaking his head, he glanced over at her. His eyes were almost honey in the sun, amused and open. “Did I pass inspection?”

“Almost.” 

She had been sitting on this for weeks, turning his few words over and over in her mind. There had been so much to do after his recovery, and then Jack had reared his ugly head…spirits. Taking a deep breath of the salty sea air, she leaned on the rail and pitched her voice low.

“I have to ask you what is likely a very personal question, Roland,” She said slowly. He leaned in to catch her voice as she continued, “Honestly it’s something I should have asked you some time ago, but…”

She worried the inside of her lip. Jack’s presence in the castle had been a stark reminder that even those closest to them could be a danger. Given the way Roland had appeared out of nowhere, she knew it wasn’t the same thing but…

Evan laughed at something, the joyful sound bouncing through the air.

Spirits, forgive her.

“I’m no stranger to background checks,” Roland said. “Ask what you need.”

Aranella took another breath. She turned to look him straight in the eye and asked, “Who is Alex?”

All traces of light and amusement drained away from Roland’s face. He stared at her, skin going pale; she could almost hear the rush of his heart and held his gaze.

“When you were ill,” She clarified as gently as she could, “You called out in your sleep. You were dreaming, or…” She paused, remembering the tears that had spilled down his cheeks, the apologies, “Having a nightmare, perhaps. You called out for this Alex and asked where a Trevor was.” Carefully, she reached out and rested her hand on his. “You were crying.”

That had been explanation enough that, whoever they were, they were important to him. Idly she wondered what sort of important; siblings, perhaps? A partner and child? She didn’t dare ask him that, not yet.

Pulling his hand away he took a step back, only to stop as he saw Batu still leaning over the rail. He looked back at her with a pained expression, then looked out out to sea. A twinge of guilt tugged at her heart, but she swallowed it back and waited. It took him a few minutes, but eventually Roland settled his hands back on the railing.

“I…” The words didn’t seem to come. He ducked his head, chin nearly touching his chest. “It’s…complicated, Aranella.”

“I gathered as much.” She said quietly. Stepping closer, she stood shoulder to shoulder with him. “Were they your family?”

Roland nodded slowly. He worked his jaw open and closed, clearly struggling with the words, but nothing came. Her heart ached for him, for the usually calm and collected man she had come to know was nowhere in sight. 

“Something happened to them before you arrived in Dell, didn’t it?” She asked. The heartbroken look that passed across his face was answer enough. She sighed heavily. There was no need to ask if they could be used against him now. “I’m sorry, Roland. I shouldn’t have—”

“It’s okay.” He said hoarsely, scrubbing a hand over his face. His eyes were still tight as he took a deep breath, held it, then let it go. When he turned to her again, his smile was a tired, washed out little thing. “I would have done the same in your shoes.”

“Still.” Once again, she reached out and laid her hand overtop of his. This time, he didn’t pull away. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. “I won’t ask you anything more, but if you…would like to talk,” She met his eyes. “I will listen. I know a thing or two about remembering those gone before.”

“I’m sure you do,” Roland cleared his throat. When he spoke again, his voice was much closer to even. “Maybe someday. Just…”

“Not today.” Aranella nodded. Giving his hand a squeeze, she turned her attention back to the horizon. Those _were_ storm clouds brewing ahead of them. Blast. No doubt Ketch had already seen them, but it would be best to warn him anyway. And it would give Roland a bit of space to compose himself. She stepped away.

“Aranella—” He reached out and caught her arm, then looked up to the mast. Evan and Tani were bright spots of color against the richly painted red wood, Lofty a spot of sunlight against a sail. He didn’t take his eyes off of them as he said, “Can you…not mention this to Evan? I don’t want to worry him.”

Any lingering doubts of Roland’s character disappeared with a gust of sea air. Truthfully, she’d had no reason to worry about him for some time. Now she was doubly sure of that, and so she nodded.

“He’ll worry anyway if he sees you like this,” She said, and he snorted quietly. He dashed his free hand across his face as she said, “But yes. I won’t mention this conversation to Evan.” She reached up and squeezed his arm. “You’re a good man, Roland. I would say try not to let the past pull you down, but.” 

She knew too well how it could pull you to the bottom even if you were trying to stay afloat. Roland had only been here for a season. Perhaps, with time, it would become easier. Perhaps it wouldn’t. She shrugged one shoulder.

“We’re here if you need us,” She said instead. A little flicker of warmth returned to his eyes. It was a welcome sight. “I hope you know that by now.”

“Yeah,” He said, and turned his face to the sun. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that bugged me about NNK2 is just how out of left field and under utilized Roland’s family was. Like, once you do the Windwyrm sidequest in Chap.5 you realize why he’s taken to Evan so (relatively) quickly, but…that’s it? That’s all the backstory we’re getting? Devs plz. Flesh him out! Don’t drop that nightmare from hell on us without a valid story behind it! Just. Just. ARGH.
> 
> Buildup. Lore. Character development. Does the fandom have to fix everything these days? (Spoilers? Yes. Yes we do.)


	42. Chapter 42

“Evan, hold up,” Roland’s voice came from down the corridor. Midway to the kitchen—the galley; on a ship it was a galley—Evan turned around. “I need to borrow you for a minute.”

“Can’t it wait?” He asked, a flicker of pride dancing through him as he didn’t sound at all petulant this time. “I’ve been looking for Nella for an hour and—”

“It’s got something to do with that, actually.” Roland gestured over his shoulder. “Just trust me, okay?”

That went without saying. Evan grumbled, but with a sigh and one look over his shoulder, he followed Roland up out of the corridors and onto the deck. Evening had fallen, the sky painted red and gold and purple. The storms they had been sailing around had finally started to break, the lingering clouds spread out like watercolors across the horizon. It was a gorgeous sight, but Evan had seen plenty of sunsets already.

“What’s this about?” he asked, holding hair back from his eyes in the sea wind. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine,” Roland said. “Better than fine, actually. Today’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

Was it? Evan stopped and thought back. Things had been so busy for weeks that he’d simply lost track of time. It took him a few seconds to remember what day of the month it was, and that was when it sank it.

It _was_ his thirteenth birthday.

It was the first of many birthdays he would have without his father.

Evan nodded slowly, a hand coming up to clutch at the material of his tunic, just above his heart. An ear twitched as Roland made a confused noise, but Evan was too lost in the surge of hurt to look back up. It still ached knowing that he would never see his father again. King Leonhard would never see him grow up, or see Evermore, or…anything. Ever again. Evan closed his eyes against the press of tears.

“Yes,” He said thickly, “It is.”

“Hey,” Roland’s voice was soft but close. Evan opened his eyes and found his friend on a knee right in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just.” Evan clutched his top tighter. A lump had formed in his throat; getting the words past it took some real effort. “My father…I…” He sniffled. “I miss him.”

Had it really been less than half a year? Would it always hurt like this? The questions buzzed in his mind like angry bees, unrelenting even as he tried to shove them away. Maybe if he asked them? Roland was one of the wisest people he knew! Surely he would have the answers. 

“Does it…” Evan started slowly, “Does it ever get…any easier?”

Roland shook his head. “No,” He said, “It doesn’t. I won’t lie to you and say that it will. You may get _used_ to it, but there’ll be some part of you that’ll always miss him. That’s okay.”

“It is?” Evan glanced through his lashes. “I thought…the nobles…they said that I needed to get over it and move on…”

“Then they’re stupid.” Roland snorted. Evan jolted but the man continued, “Anyone who tells you to just get over the death of someone that important to you can go—” He clenched his teeth and cut himself off with a sharp exhale. Composing himself Roland said, “No one gets to decide how long you miss someone, Evan. Only you get to make that choice.”

“Even if it takes years?” Evan asked in a small voice. He didn’t even have a memento of his father anymore. All of that had been left behind in Dell. 

“Even if it takes the rest of your life.” Roland soothed, all traces of anger gone from his face. His tone was gentle as he said, “Someone told me something once. That just because we can’t see someone anymore, or hug them, or spend time with them…that doesn’t mean they’re truly gone. They’re always with you. Right in here.” He reached out and put his hand over Evan’s, meeting his eyes with a soft, kind smile. “I never got a chance to meet your father, but I think that he’d be proud of you.”

Would he? So much about King Leonhard’s rule was coming into question that Evan just wasn’t sure what to believe anymore. He didn’t know how much of his memory he could trust anymore. Not about Dell.

But, he knew that he could trust Roland at his word. So Evan nodded and tried to smile, though it felt a little empty on his face.

“I hope so,” He said. Taking a breath, Evan shook himself. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Roland pulled back and got to his feet. “We’re all here if you need to talk. And.” He paused for a second, weighing his words, before saying, “I have something for you. My timing’s probably no good, but…” 

Waving a hand over his arms band, Roland pulled out a long, thin looking blade. The hilt was set in gold, a single sapphire gleaming in the cross guard. Turning it in his grip, he held it hilt first towards Evan.

“Here,” he said. “I hope it’s a good fit.”

Evan blinked. A sword? He already had a few of those, so why—oh. This was why Roland had asked if it was his birthday! It was a gift!

For the sake of being polite Evan reached out to take it, then nearly startled clean out of his skin as he nearly dropped it. It was so light! He didn’t have to struggle to hold it evenly like he did with the blades he had been using since they had fled Dell, and the hilt seemed made to hit his hand! Without really meaning to, Evan started to purr deep in his chest.

“Thank you, Roland!” He beamed, hefting the sword up. Other than the sapphire in the hilt it was a simple blade, but even with just a cursory glance he could tell that was the entire point. Where it shone was the _weight_ of it; for months now, Evan had been struggling with the heavier blades that most shops sold. It wasn’t to say that he hadn’t improved from Knight Pouncey’s lessons, it was just that he was still too little the heft of most knights blades.

But this…he took a few steps away and went through a quick form or three. The blade practically sung, light enough that he could swing it much more easily, but not too light that it wouldn’t cause any damage if he struck flesh. Given how things were going, he couldn’t have asked for anything more.

“Thank you so much!” He repeated, then turned, “But you know you didn’t have to get me anything, right?”

“I know,” Roland said with a nod. “I _wanted_ to. You’ve been working hard, and…” He scratched the side of his neck, as if overtaken by a sudden wave of sheepishness. “This should make things a little easier for you.”

More than a little, Evan thought, and wasn’t that fitting? He held his sword in the evening light and smiled. 

“I’ll admit,” He said softly, “It has been rather hard to keep up with the heavier blades. Knight Pouncey assured me that I would get used to them with time, but…”

It just hadn’t been long enough. And maybe he should have kept at it with those heavier swords, make himself stronger that way, but if this worked out, then…he’d take it. 

“He wasn’t wrong,” Roland said, taking Evan from his thoughts. “Exercise is repetition until you’re strong enough to move up.” He eyed Evan’s blade for a second, then smiled. “I’m no knight, but…you feel like practicing with it?” 

Evan tilted his head.

“Well, yes, but.” He spread his arms. “We’re in the middle of the ocean. I don’t think we’re going to run into any Goos this far from shore.”

“I don’t know about Goos,” Roland said amusedly, “but how about a spar?” 

Summoning one of his own swords, Roland held it casually at his side. Evan stared at him for just a moment before his grin returned.

“You’re going to regret asking that!”

And then he was off, rushing forward with blade in hand.

Their ship wasn’t a particularly large ship. It had been built more for speed than carrying capacity, and as such her deck was smaller than the ships that had once carried cargo from the Summerlands to Autumnia. It wasn’t, however, so small as to not serve as a makeshift arena. The clang of blades filled the air as Evan chased Roland all across the deck, letting himself get lost in the friendly battle and in his determination to disarm Roland.

For his part, Roland was equally as determined to keep his blade in hand. Neither retreated, and the sun continued its descent off to the west.

“Bish bash bosh!” Lofty suddenly shouted; Evan startled but kept after Roland. “Kick his bum, my son!”

“No commentary from the peanut gallery!” Roland shouted back, rolling away from a too wide swing. Evan barely had time to hiss before the man was back on his feet and swinging; Evan had to jump back and frustration curled his lip. Enough running! With a yowl, he lunged forward. Now it was Roland’s turn to startle, and he had to quickly slip into a defensive stance but he wasn’t fast enough!

Swinging as hard as he could, Evan sent Roland’s sword flying from his hand! It skittered across the deck as Roland stumbled back, shaking out his hand. A thin red line cut across the backs of his fingers as he stared at where his blade had ended up. From where he crouched, still frozen at the end of his swing, Evan looked up.

He’d done it! He’d actually managed to disarm his teacher!

“I did it!” He leapt back to his feet. “I did it!”

Roland turned a wide-eyed expression on him, and then he smiled, eyes going soft at the corners.

“You did,” he said proudly. Evan puffed out his chest. “Just remember: you have to do more than disarm. You need to follow through somehow.”

“I know,” Evan said, though even that logic couldn’t do away with the warm glow of pride in his chest. Slipping his new sword into his arms band, he padded over and picked up Roland’s sword. Hefting it up, he offered it to the man hilt first. “But people are much easier to talk to if they aren’t holding a blade to your throat.”

Roland laughed. “That they are,” he said, slipping his sword back into his own arms band. He glanced upwards for a second, then reached out and ruffled Evan’s hair. Evan squawked in protest.

“R-Roland!”

Roland chuckled and pulled back his hand. He turned to Lofty.

“They all done?” He asked.

“Aye,” Lofty replied, and he grinned when Evan turned a confused look on him, “Aranella sent me up to fetch you two. Come on now!” With a bounce, he turned back around. “No point burnin’ starlight!”

What? Evan turned, confused, but Roland set a hand on his back and pushed.

“Come on,” he said, “You’ll want to see this. Aranella’s been working hard for a while now.”

Nella had? Evan opened his mouth to ask, but the pieces fell into place before he could form the words. Was this why Roland had taken him up to the deck, then? To distract him from…something?

From what? What was Nella planning? The question lent a little speed to Evan’s steps as they returned to the hold and headed for the galley. As they drew near, a sweet smell filled the air. Evan took a deep breath. Awwberries and…Quiltalope? Where had those come from?! He turned the corner into the darkened galley, Lofty just ahead and Roland just behind. The door shut behind them with a quiet click.

A second later, lamps flared to life as Nella, Tani, and Batu leapt up from hiding behind the table.

“Surprise!” They all shouted, their voices echoed by the cheerful cries of the Higgledies standing on the table around a large plate. Evan stared, taking it all in; that was where the smell had been coming from! There was a carved Quiltalope on the plate, studded with bite sized cubes of other fruits and decorated with dollops of fresh looking cream. Evan looked from it to the faces of his friends and kept on staring.

“You all—” his eyes burned again, but it wasn’t sadness behind them this time. “You—this is a party?”

“Of course it is!” Batu bellowed, laughter leaking through his tone. He looked only a little green now, not near as sick as he had been before. “It ain’t every day that ye turn thirteen, lad! It’s a right special occasion!”

“You said you wanted something simple,” Nella said, coming around the table. “What could be more simple than a family dinner? We just decided to do something a _little_ celebratory.” Taking him into her arms, she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He was almost too tall for her to manage that, and hugged her back as she whispered, “Happy birthday, Evan.”

In spite of the ache in his chest, Evan smiled.

“Thank you.”

Without further fanfare, the little group dug into their dinner. Conversation was light and full of laughter, the six of them—plus the four Higgledies that Tani snuck bites of fruit to when no one else was looking—just glad to be with one another still. When the meal was over, Evan sat back and looked around the table.

He really couldn’t ask for better friends.

“Oi!” Lofty shouted suddenly, bouncing to his feet. “I almost forgot! I got somethin’ for you, sunshine.” Turning to a slightly surprised Evan he said, “You remember how I said to leave things up to me about them rotters, eh?” When Evan nodded, Lofty grinned wide enough to show all his teeth. Evan’s heart skipped a beat; why did he suddenly have a bad feeling about this? “Well, I figured it all out! You two—” He pointed at Nella, then at Roland. “Look at me, and don’t you dare look away.”

The pair shared a confused look, then warily looked back to Lofty. Once he had their attention, the little Kingmaker began to glow. It was soft at first, barely brighter than an oil lamp, but then it grew stronger and stronger until it was too bright and Evan had to look away. He heard more than saw Lofty jump straight into the air.

“Abra-flippin-dabra!”

Evan clamped his eyes closed as the light flared nearly as bright as the midday sun. Yelps went up around the table, but the flash didn’t last long. Once it had cleared, everyone squinted watery eyes at Lofty.

“The heck was that for?!” Tani almost shouted, rubbing her eyes. “Are you tryin’ to blind us?!”

“Course not! Light’s just the fastest way to open youer eyes, is all!” Lofty turned back to Roland and Nella, pointed at the milling Higgledies with one hand. “Now. Can you two see the rotters or do I gotta do that all over again?”

Evan held his breath. That was what this was about?! He didn’t dare hope as Nella glanced over first, but when she startled and drew in a harsh breath he knew it had worked. She stared at what Evan knew she had once thought to be an empty patch of table, but was now occupied by the four Higgledies that had accompanied them on their voyage. Mutton-Bane stared back at her, an oddly hopeful expression on his little face.

“Lofty,” she breathed, “Are those…higgledies?”

“That’s right, mun!” Lofty said proudly, “And you finally opened up youer eyes!” He turned to Roland, then clicked his mouth shut at the wide-eyed expression on the man’s face. He was staring at the same spot that Nella was, Evan saw, if just a little to the left. Tove was staring back at him, and Lofty snorted. “Guess I don’t gotta ask if you did too, eh Rolly-boy?”

Roland’s response was a bit less amused. Raising a hand to the bridge of his nose, he shook his head.

“I must be losing my mind,” Roland muttered quietly, so quiet that he likely hadn’t expected anyone to hear him. But Evan did, and from the looks of things? So did Tove. The little higgledy drew himself up tall.

“Tove!” Tani yelped, reaching across the table, “Tove, no!”

Too late! With a long, squeaky cry, Tove let loose his powers and knocked them all to the ground. The group lay groaning, and not for the first time Evan felt a little sorry for the creatures that had ended up on the receiving end of that power. Tove peered at them over the table's edge, tiny hands on his tiny hips. Evan watched as Lofty got back to his feet and loomed over the little Higgledy with fire in his eyes.

“TOVE YOU ROTTER,” Lofty shouted at the top of his lungs. Jumping away, the higgledies scattered with squeaks and squeals. Lofty whirled on his heel and gave chase all around the room. “GET BACK HERE!”

Winded as he was from the sudden press of gravity and still laying flat on his back, Evan couldn't help it.

He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I went through like. Six plans to get these two numbskulls to finally _see_ and. Well. Camera Flash a la Lofty works!
> 
> Roland making a ref to Harry Potter was entirely intentional. What better books to read to a sick kidlet than magical adventures and wizardy heroic tales? Also, Sirius Black had some seriously good life lessons (yes that pun was also intentional SHH)


	43. Chapter 43

“You know,” Tani said from where she sat on a crate, kicking her legs back and forth. “There is one thing that’s still bugging me. Why is it that you two couldn’t see the Higgledies in the first place?”

Glancing up from her mending, Aranella shared a look with Roland. She had to suppress a smile at the sight of Tove still perched on the man’s shoulder; the little shadow had taken quite well to their stranger from another world, it seemed, and was in no hurry to go anywhere. 

“Don’t ask me,” Roland said, eying Lofty as he started to snicker again. “You explained what they are, but most of this magic stuff is still going over my head.”

“Auntie Martha said it had something to do with belief,” Evan piped up, looking up from the map-scroll that he and the only slightly green Batu had been going over. “Belief in the things we can’t see or understand.”

“So, faith.” Aranella nodded slightly. It would make some sense, she thought; according to the stories she had read as a young girl, a lot of children could supposedly see the little creatures, and there were none so open and faithful as the young. “That can’t possibly be the only reason, though.”

Evan gave a helpless shrug. Clearing his throat, Lofty bounced back to his feet.

“You en’t wrong there,” he said, “There’s plenty of reason behind who can see the rotters and who can’t.” He narrowed his eyes at Tove, who gave a sharp “HIG!” in response. Snorting, Lofty began to pace back and forth across the deck.

“There’s faith, like ol’ Auntie Martha said, and there’s Light like I did for you two, and then there’s Magic. Everybody’s got bits and pieces of magic, but if it ‘en’t the right kind,” he turned and glanced at Roland, “then it ‘en’t gonna work and it’s gonna be all kinds of out of sorts.”

“Really?” Tani leaned her elbows on her knees. “Is that that Nature thingy that Li Li was talking about? How some people can cast different spells easier and stuff?”

“Sort of,” Lofty said, scratching the side of his head. “Nature’s just what spells come all natural like, like Evan and his Fireballs or whatnot. This wasn’t a Nature problem or ol’ Rolly-boy would have seen at least Tove for weeks now. No, this was…” He trailed off with a sigh. Aranella looked down at him, but Lofty had once again looked to Roland. There was a knowing look in his eyes as he said, “…Somethin’ else.”

Something like being from another world entirely, perhaps? Evan and Aranella shared a look before Evan grimaced. Sooner or later, they were going to have to mention that to at least Tani and Batu; no secret stayed hidden forever.

But Roland seemed to be in no hurry to bring it up, and under Batu’s curious look he inclined his head.

“Something that responds to Light magic,” he said pensively. He paused for a moment, a deep frown furrowing his brow. “…Darkness.” He glanced up. “You said I was sensitive to it. Could that have been keeping me from seeing?”

Lofty rocked back on his heels.

“Cor, but youe’re a clever one, ain’tcha!” He shouted, pinwheeling his arms until he could catch his balance. “Aye, that’s got somethin’ to do with it. But it ain’t like you had a blindfold or somethin’; Dark’s your Nature!”

Roland looked even more confused. Everyone else, even Batu, startled. Sitting up straight, Aranella turned to look at her companion head on. Natures were complicated, and people had debated for years on if they meant anything beyond what sort of spells a magic user would gravitate to. But one consensus they had always come to, one thing all the scholars and archivists had always agreed on, was that Dark Natures lived cursed lives.

If what Lofty was saying was true, that would explain a lot.

“What!?” Evan lunged forward onto his knees. “But that means—”

“Don’t get youer knickers in a twist, sunshine!” Lofty headed Evan off, “Dark ‘en’t bad just ‘cause it’s Dark!”

“But Darkness is always bad!” Tani yelped, jumping down off her crate perch. “In all the stories and fables it’s always—”

“‘Course it is!” Lofty said with a snort. “‘Cause all those fables and stories need a bad guy, don’t they? Light just about blinded you lot last night and you think it’s all roses and sparkles?” He snorted as Batu and Tani made noises that said they thought just that. “Don’t be silly! Is the night bad?”

“No, but—”

“Dark itself ‘en’t got nothin’ to do with Evil, you hear!” Lofty waggled a finger at them, the effect lost for how small his hands were. “Light can blind a bloke just as bad as Dark can. It’s all how you use it!”

“Lofty,” Roland said, pulling everyone’s attention back to him, “Could you explain how having a…Dark Nature kept me from seeing things?”

“It wouldn’t,” Lofty returned, crossing his arms over his chest. “You see, Dark Natures are usually pretty sensitive to the Dark stuff, but youer magic was…” Lofty worked his jaw for a few seconds, rocking back and forth on his heels. In the silence, everyone’s eyes fell to him. He seemed off in his own world before jolting back. “Twisted up in knots with somethin’ real tough to pull away. S’why you can’t cast a bloomin’ spark to save youer own hide; youer magic don’t know up from down!”

“But you fixed it?”

“I gave it a good shove, aye,” Lofty said. “Fixin’ it’s gonna take a flippin’ miracle.” He sighed, “And I don’t deal in those. I ain’t some God of Gods!”

“But—” Evan leaned forward. “Do you know what it’s twisted up with? Is that what you told me to forget about?”

Lofty grimaced. Aranella began to get to her feet, not taking her eyes off of the little Kingmaker as he quailed under the gaze of his King.

“Sunshine, it’s real complicated like and—”

“And let’s just leave it.” Roland interrupted. He met Evan’s concerned eyes with a half smile. “Obviously it’s been dealt with, and…” he glanced sideways at Tove, who looked back at him, and then Roland sighed. “There’s no going back from that.” He looked over the group. “What I really want to know is why none of you said anything about the Higgledies before last night.” Reaching back, he tightened his hair tie. “We could have avoided this whole mess if you’d just said something.”

“Aye, like ye did when ye were ill?” Batu poked, still looking green around the edges. When Roland grimaced, the big man laughed and sat back. “Don’t be daft, lad! Seein’ ya as surprised as anythin’ made it all worth it!”

“Not to mention Evan asked us not to,” Tani said as she dropped to sit beside her friend. She reached out with one hand and pushed back against his face as he turned to protest, causing his yowl to sputter out. She grinned widely. “But it _was_ worth it! You two looked like you’d seen a ghost!”

Evan yanked himself out of Tani’s grasp with another sputter; he turned around to face Aranella and Roland and flushed pink at the looks they were giving him. Somehow, he managed a smile. 

“I didn’t want to make things seem odd?” He offered with spread hands, “At least, not until we knew for sure that you two wouldn’t be able to see them.”

“Evan…” Aranella shook her head. Fighting back a smile, she tried to keep stern. Keeping secrets was a worthwhile skill for a King, but from his own mother? Maybe she _should_ have been worried that he was taking too much after Roland. Evan laughed sheepishly.

“Well,” he said, ears folding back as Roland raised an eyebrow. “None of that matters now, does it? You can both see them!”

“And if that don’t say a Dark Nature’s cursed, nothin’ will,” Lofty grumbled. Roland turned his head to the Kingmaker, opening his mouth, before he stopped. Quietly shutting his jaw, the man nudged Aranella gently with one elbow. She turned to see what he was looking at and nearly startled.

A second later, Lofty let out a shocked howl and leapt nearly three feet straight into the air!

“You rotters!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. The bucket that the other three Higgledies had just used to splash Lofty with water clattered to the deck of the ship and rolled away, “Flippin’ rotters! I oughta tie you in the riggin’ for that!”

The three Higgledies scattered with amused sounding squeals and squeaks; Lofty, unable to chase all three of them down at once, shot off after Mutton-Bane, still shouting as loud as he possibly could. With a sound much like a cackle, Tove leapt off of Roland’s shoulder and gave chase. 

“Is this normal for them?” Roland asked incredulously, watching the chaos. Gathering the map, Evan nodded.

“Yes,” he said, “The Higgledies don’t seem to like Lofty very much, and, well…” Half bent over, he turned to watch as Tove’s powers crackled through the warm air. With a shout, Lofty found himself flattened to the deck. As the Higgledies all burst out laughing, Aranella sighed; she wouldn’t have been surprised to find a Lofty-shaped imprint in the wood after all of this. Evan laughed sheepishly as Batu burst out with a cackle of his own.

“You get used to it?”

“Right.” Roland shook his head, then cast his eyes to the sky. “Something tells me that’ll be a tall order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one venti order of chaos, for roland crane, coming right up!
> 
> clearly mine already got delivered since there was chaos in the house of silver but it's still wednesday i have yet to break my streak!!!! thank you all for your patience!


	44. Chapter 44

“That’s Hydropolis?” Evan asked in an awed tone of voice, half bent over the rail for a better look. They had drawn so near during the night that the capitol of the Hydropolitan nation had appeared almost as if from nowhere as soon as the sun had risen, and the white stone construction gleamed in the early morning sun. “It’s so big!”

“That it is, lad,” Batu said, clapping a hand to Evan’s shoulder to keep him from over-balancing, “The jewel o’the Southern Sea. Capitol of the Hydropolitan nation, and seat of Queen Nerea ‘erself.” He snorted. “Figures they’d be all pomp and show in their blasted biggest city.”

“Might as well be their _only_ city,” Roland chimed in, rubbing the back of his neck. Evan turned back and narrowed his eyes; was it just him, or did Roland seem a bit…paler than usual today? “According to the books at the Library, Hydropolis doesn’t have any colonies or protectorates like Goldpaw. All their citizens live here.”

“Is that normal?” Nella asked, her brow furrowed. Had she seen it too, Evan wondered for a moment. “A nation isolating itself like that?”

Roland just shrugged. “Not normal, but it’s not unheard of.” He squinted against the sunlight, looking out over the sea. “There could be any number of reasons why they haven’t spread out. It’s hard to say without the full picture, but…” He grimaced. “Whatever their reason, I don’t think it’s going to make the next few days any easier.”

“I suppose not,” Evan said, a lump of trepidation sitting heavy in his gut. He took a deep breath and looked once more towards the city. They’d be there very soon indeed. Whatever happened once they arrived… “But we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now,” He turned around and frowned. “Are you alright, Roland?” He asked, and a tiny bubble of pride burst in his chest as Roland startled. “You don’t look well.”

“You are rather pale,” Nella said, reaching over and laying the back of her hand across Roland’s forehead. He nearly went cross-eyed to look at her as she frowned. “No fever, though. You’d best not be getting ill again.”

Roland snorted quietly. Everyone watched him as he leaned back against the guard rail and said, “No, it’s not that. It’s a headache. I—”

“If you say you’re fine,” Tani interrupted with a flat look, “I’ll kick you off the bow.”

Tove, still perched on Roland’s shoulder, burst out into hysterical giggles. Clearing his throat and clearly fighting a smile, Roland shook his head.

“I’ll take that under advisement,” he said, and when everyone sighed in relief he really did laugh. Evan’s tail waved behind him as Roland cleared his throat and went on, “What I was going to say is that I think it’s the same kind of headache that I got in Goldpaw.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It feels the same, at least.”

Evan’s tail went eerily still behind him. The same kind of—oh, no. No no no. Slowly shaking his head, Evan took a step forward.

“But that means that it’s the same Darkness, doesn’t it?” He glanced down at Lofty, who was eyeing Roland with a pensive expression, “That means that it’s Doloran!”

“Nah, mun,” Lofty said, shaking his head. “It ‘en’t that strong yet. Place stinks, but it ain’t reekin’.” He sighed. “Nah, I’m guessin’ that he’s tryin’ to corrupt somebody, but he’s doin’ it from somewhere else. Or he is here and just ‘en’t been here long enough to stink up the air.”

“Stink up the air?” Tani frowned, “Does Darkness have a smell?”

“All magic does,” Evan said, frowning. He had been too panicked to really think about it then, but…had Goldpaw smelled of anything besides the food stalls and tea blends? So much had happened since then that the memory had faded. Hissing in aggravation, he shook his head. “But I don’t know what Darkness smells like.”

“Rotten fruit,” Lofty said plainly, “Youe’d notice it first, Evan lad, being pure-hearted like you are. Rest of us would be a bit slower.” He eyed Roland with a frown. “‘Cept ol’ Rolly-boy by yur. Talk about bein’ a flippin’ early warnin’ system, eh?”

Roland snorted, knuckling his forehead. Batu glanced down.

“And ye can’t do a thing for ‘im? Ye helped Miss Aranella before, didn’t ye?”

“Ack!” Lofty bounced away from Evan’s suddenly hopeful expression. “That was different, mun! That was a curse! I was just holdin’ it back, see? This ‘en’t the same thing! I ‘en’t a bloomin’ healer!”

“You’ll be a bloomin’ float if you don’t stuff it,” Tani growled. Roland heaved a sigh; Tove crooned quietly in his ear as he took a deep, steadying breath and raised his head.

“It’s fine,” he said firmly, “I’ll manage. Besides, we—” He paused suddenly, looking at something over Evan’s shoulder. If it was at all possible, he went even paler. “We’re about to have a bigger problem. Look.”

Everyone turned. Evan’s tail went straight up as he caught sight of the three ships bearing down on them from Hydropolis in the distance. With a soft hiss, Tani rocked back on her heels.

“What’re the odds we just caught merchants heading out?” She asked.

“Not odds I’d bet on, girlie,” Batu said. “See those cannons?” He pointed across the waters to the ships drawing nearer by the moment. Evan had to squint against the sunlight reflecting off the waves to see clearly, but sure enough, each ship was loaded with at least four cannons each. He drew back with a hiss; Nella set a steadying hand on his back as Batu said, “I’d wager those’re warships rollin’ out the red carpet for us.”

“Or a blockade,” Nella said with an audible frown. She turned and called over her shoulder, “Ketch, can you turn us around?”

“Wouldn’t recommend it, ma’am,” their Captain called back. His grip on the ship’s wheel was white knuckled, his jaw set. “Last thing we want’s to give them a broadside shot.”

“They’ll be on us in a minute!” Tani almost shouted; she wasn’t wrong. The wind was pushing from the south, giving the Hydropolitan ships a boost that the _Eternity_ ’s waterwheel engine just couldn’t match. “We have to do something!”

Evan closed his eyes and thought quickly. If he remembered his maps correctly, they hadn’t entered Hydropolitan waters yet. So long as they remained in the open ocean, the Hydropolitans would have no reason to open fire on them. At least, he hoped so. If he was wrong, then…

Then they were all as good as dead.

Shoving the thought away, Evan spun on his heel and called up, “Drop anchor! Let them come to us!”

“Aye!” Ketch called back, his voice barely wavering as he shouted orders to his crewmen. Nella tilted her head.

“Evan?”

“I want to try and talk to them,” he responded to her unanswered question. The anchor’s chain rattled and clanked as it went clean over the edge, the sails snapping closed as they pulled to as much of a stop as possible in open water. The Hydropolitan ships sailed ever closer and he swallowed hard, tail twining around his legs. “Explain to them we mean no harm. Surely they’ll at least hear us out.”

“And if they don’t?” Roland asked softly. Evan gulped.

“Then…I suppose the fish will be well fed tonight.” He said with a shudder despite the sun beating down on his back. Nella squeezed his shoulder, but there was no time for another plan. The Hydropolitan ships—three large, wooden ships that were at least twice the size of the _Eternity_ —drew up closer, one turning to aim her cannons from the bow of the _Eternity_ to her stern, and the other two flanking on either side. Lofty bounced up to Evan’s shoulder and hung on tight.

“You can do this, my son,” he whispered, “We believe in you.”

Evan nodded. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to hold his shoulders straight and his head up high as he walked to the railing nearest the Hydropolitan ship. The crew, a mix of Merfolk and Humanfolk in leather and chainmail armor, stared back at him. Planting his hands on the railing Evan called out to them.

“I am King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum of Evermore! I seek an audience with her Majesty, Queen Nerea of Hydropolis!” The crew stared back at him. Gulping, Evan added, “We mean you no harm! We come only to speak!”

Silence. Evan dug his fingernails into the guard rail and tried to breathe normally. Tani slipped up beside him and set her hand over his; she smiled tightly when he looked at her, then gestured with her chin to the Hydropolitan ship. Evan snapped his eyes back, and was surprised to find a Merfolk man in golden armor striding to the rail of his ship. Removing his helm, the man called across the divide.

“I am Commander Neptune of the Hydropolitan Navy,” he called, his deep voice pitched to carry orders across a battlefield. Evan stood up just a little straighter as he called, “State your business with her Majesty.”

“We seek an alliance with Hydropolis!” Evan returned, watching as the crew exchanged surprised glances. Had they been expecting an attack? An invasion? With one unarmed ship? Evan tried not to think about it as he said, “We do not seek to cause trouble, Commander!”

“Her Majesty shall be the judge of that,” Commander Neptune returned. Slipping his helm back on, he pulled a coral colored conch shell from his belt and blew into it. A single sonorous note sung through the air, and at the bow of the _Eternity_ , the ship that had once been preparing to fire on them slipped through the waves and out of their way. Evan sighed quietly in relief, then jumped as Commander Neptune’s voice called out once more, “We shall escort you to the harbor. Be prepared to surrender your weapons upon arrival.”

Then he strode away, barking orders to his crew. As the crew of the Eternity weighed anchor, Roland inclined his head.

“That went pretty well,” he said lightly, but when Evan whirled on him his eyes were gleaming with pride. “Nice job.”

“Yeah,” Tani beamed, “They didn’t blow us out of the water, either!” She elbowed him in the ribs, “Nice going, Your Majesty.”

“Oh, you two…” Evan looked away, cheeks flushed pink with embarrasment. Batu let loose a cackle, only to suddenly stop as a sudden rumble shook the air. Everyone, even Tove, looked up; the painfully clear blue sky looked back at them. That hadn’t been thunder, then? Evan flicked an ear.

“What was that?” He asked, then jolted as the sound came again. 

Tani perched on her toes to peer over the Hydropolitan ship escorting them from their port side and scanned the horizon with quick eyes. A second later, she pointed towards the horizon.

“There!”

It took a second to see it, but once Evan spotted what she had been pointing at there was no chance of missing it. A column of white smoke, nearly as thick as a building, rose from the ocean just to the south and east of Hydropolis. Nella made a noise in the back of her throat.

“A fire?”

Batu shook his head.

“That’s open water, Miss,” the big man rumbled lowly, “And that ain’t smoke. It’s steam.”

“Steam?” Roland frowned. “Like boiling water steam?” When Batu nodded, Roland raised both eyebrows and stared out at the column. “That’s not good.”

Evan turned around, frowning. “Why? What does it mean?”

“Well,” Roland sighed, “It could mean a few things, but since we’re dealing with an island chain…” he shook his head. “I’m guessing it’s some kind of underwater volcano. And if it’s giving off enough heat to make steam all the way out there, then…”

“Then it’s going to erupt,” Evan nodded slowly, turning back to sea. Swallowing hard, he tried to calm his racing heart. An erupting volcano was the last thing they, or Hydropolis needed right now. And given what they knew, then…

What were the odds that Doloran had something to do with this? He wasn’t the betting sort, but…even he would have risked a few Guilders on this one. Eying the column of steam, Evan swallowed once more.

In spite of the sun beating down on his back, the young king shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artistic Licence: Geology is in _complete_ effect here; the sort of eruption that Leander talks about destroying Hydropolis? Could not have been caused by an undersea volcano unless the waters around Hydropolis are _all_ extremely shallow. Given how deep the Abyss goes and how near it is to Hydropolis proper, it's pretty obvious that we're not running with shallow waters, and there's no way an eruption that destructive could reach from the ocean floor at some 3000 fathoms deep (roughly 3.5 miles down) to the surface and still have enough force to blow apart a city like that.
> 
> If it did? We're talking about a legitimate world cracker level explosion. That is something I am choosing not to contemplate so. Uh. MAGIC DID IT. >> I'll come back and explain my take on this when things in Hydropolis are closer to being done. For now? Don't write your Geology papers on my words or Leanders, is all I'm saying.


	45. Chapter 45

Like most of Evan’s world, Hydropolis was gorgeous. Streets of polished stone wound their way between gleaming buildings, the blue dome caps shimmering in the late morning sun. Under better circumstances, Roland would have loved to wander the roads and alleys like a tourist, get lost and find his way to new things.

But circumstances were not better, and the Hydropolitans weren’t nearly as nice as their city.

“I already told you,” Evan was saying, his tail lashing back and forth just out of sight of Commander Neptune’s shrewd eyes, “We came to speak with Queen Nerea and offer an alliance with Evermore.”

“So you have said, but I have heard of no such nation.” The Commander said sternly, “And Queen Nerea does not take audience with just anyone. I’m afraid your journey has been wasted.”

“You couldn’t have told us that on the flippin’ ship?” Tani muttered. Batu nudged the back of her leg with one boot and she dropped her voice a little quieter, “How could they not have heard of Evermore by now?”

Judging by the way everyone was staring at them, Roland wasn’t sure they’d had any news in a long time. Mindful of his headache, he shook his head.

“We’re not here just to offer an alliance,” he said as he saw Evan’s ears fold back in wordless frustration. “We’ve also come to warn her of a threat to her safety and the safety of the Kingdom itself.”

Commander Neptune turned to him. He cut an imposing figure behind his helmet.

“Oh? You’ll have to pardon my disbelief. Hydropolis stands protected by Her Majesty and His Excellence. There is little that could threaten our great nation.”

“Truly?” Aranella put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. “Even a rogue mage running around stealing Kingsbonds?”

Commander Neptune blinked. In the bright sunlight, it almost looked like his blue skin had gone pale for a second before he shook himself.

“…I will pass this information on to Archon Aristides,” He said; Roland raised an eyebrow. Archon? That was an antiquated title. A holdover from earlier days, maybe? Or just another part of Evan’s world that was different from his own? “He will decide what course to take. In the meantime, should you surrender your arms bands, you will be welcome to wander our market and public areas.”

Another soldier walked up, holding a small metal tray in their hands. Everyone shared looks between themselves before Evan glanced at the Commander.

“And if we keep them?”

“Then you will be confined to your ship until such a time as you leave our great nation,” the Commander said plainly. Evan hissed quietly and pulled his arms band from his wrist. With a grimace, he set it on the tray. Roland couldn’t blame him for his hesitance; since Jack had kidnapped him, Evan had gone nowhere without a weapon. That he wasn’t alone in Hydropolis likely wasn’t helping much, and…really, Roland didn’t want to give his up, either.

His phone may have been dead, but he didn’t want to risk losing it.

So it was with a grimace of his own that Roland slipped his arms band off of his wrist and set it beside Evan’s. The others, each with their own distasteful expressions, disarmed themselves. The soldier nodded and walked away. Commander Neptune stood a little more relaxed.

“Your things will be returned to you when you leave the city. Now, before you can enter, you must swear to uphold the four pillars of the law.”

 _Oh, here we go_ , Roland thought. He set his weight on his heels.

“First,” the Commander said, “It is strictly forbidden to harm one’s fellow man. Second, all are forbidden from ascending to any of the high places of Hydropolis.”

Tani made a confused noise. “What? Why’s that?”

“It is law,” the Commander said with a shrug. Roland tilted his head. Did he not know the reasoning or had he simply never been told? Continuing on the Commander said, “Thirdly, sickness is equally forbidden.”

Now it was Aranella’s turn to choke. Batu took a step back, still a little green around the edges from their long sea voyage.

“Lastly,” the Commander took a breath, “Love is absolutely and completely forbidden under _any_ circumstances.”

Roland blinked, staring at the Commander. Everyone stared at him, mouths dropping open or eyes wide. Shaking his head, Roland recovered first.

“What did you just say?” He asked, incredulous. “That’s crazy!”

“Perhaps where you come from,” the Commander allowed with a frown, “but to those of us who live here it is nothing of the sort. There is no greater crime than to love, and you would do well to remember that while you remain here. Now.” He returned his gaze to Evan. “Do I have your word you will uphold these laws, _King_ Evan?”

Evan gulped. “Yes, Commander. I’m not quite sure I _understand_ them, but…we will respect your laws. Thank you.”

The Commander inclined his head. His tone was a bit softer as he said, “I will inform Archon Aristides of your information. Do not worry—should he wish to speak with you, he will find you. Excuse me.”

And with that, the Commander turned his back on them and headed up into the city proper. Staring after his back, Batu shook his head.

“Well, so much for the red carpet, eh? I reckon this Archon and ol’ Queenie are about as friendly as our ol’ pal there.”

“Maybe,” Roland said, “but we don’t know enough about either of them to say either way. We’ll have to find out more, and…” He looked up; the merchants in the market square and the citizens were still staring at them with curiosity written plain across their faces. “I’d like to know more about these laws. I think our best bet is going to be asking the locals.” He turned to Evan. “Thoughts?”

“Hmm…” Evan cupped his chin in one hand. “I think you’re right. Something is terribly odd about all of this, and I would like to know what’s going on that someone could outright forbid love like that.” He frowned deeply, tail lashing. “How can you forbid something so good as love?”

“You can’t,” Aranella said, resting a hand on his shoulder, “Not for long, at least. Something must be wrong for Queen Nerea to do such a thing.” She looked up, glancing at the giant eye that looked out over the city. It blinked back at them and despite the heat, Roland shuddered. Aranella frowned. “Let’s split up. Surely someone must know.”

In truth, no one knew. Not for sure, at least. Some time later, the delegation regrouped in a small, shady corner of Kardia Square, out of the midday sun. All of them were sweaty and miserable after several hours in the dead still air of the city; even Evan looked remarkably uncomfortable, which was a surprise given that Roland had caught him napping contentedly in a sunbeam more than once.

“Let me get this straight,” Tani started, rolling up her fur cloak and attaching it to her belt, “ _No one_ has a clue of what’s going on?”

“Yes,” the young King said with a nod, holding his hair up off his neck, “The people I spoke with don’t seem to know what’s going on, at least. Apparently the laws came on essentially overnight!” He frowned. “Perhaps Doloran truly does have something to do with this.”

“I’d bet on it,” Tani agreed, fanning her sun-flushed face. “But nobody’s seen the Queen in ages. When would he have had time to grab her?”

“I’m not sure,” Roland said, tying his hair up into a bun. “But Aristides is the Queen’s closest aide. If Doloran got to him first, maybe he got to the Queen through him.” He shrugged. “It’s hard to say without seeing either of them.”

And while an audience with the Queen seemed impossible now, the citizens had mentioned that Archon Aristides often walked the streets. A man like that should have been easy to find, but there had been no sign of him, either. Aranella huffed and leaned back against a nearby pillar.

“And I’m starting to doubt we ever will,” She said, “It’s been hours. Commander Neptune said he would pass our information on to the Archon, but surely we would have gotten an answer about it by now!” She pressed her face into the palm of one hand, her voice muffled as she said, “They’re making us stew, aren’t they?”

Roland smiled awkwardly. Maybe there was something literal to that.

“Maybe,” he said, “But it’s not like we can just march up to the gates and demand an audience.” Though he was annoyed enough to give the thought a moment of actual consideration. “Unless we can get their attention somehow, we’re stuck.”

“That’s what this thingymabob’s for!” Lofty broke in, waving a bright red ring in one hand. His grin was smug, teeth gleaming despite the shade. He held up the ring for Aranella to take. She turned it over for a moment, then eyed him with a frown.

“Lofty,” she said in a firm voice that have Evan jolting to attention, “This is made of red coral.” When Lofty nodded, she continued, “This is an _engagement_ ring in Hydropolitan customs.”

“Aye, it is,” Lofty nodded again, his grin growing wider, “And we’re gonna use it as such!”

“Say what now?!” Batu burst out. “Who’s tyin’ the blessed knot!?”

“These two, o’course!” Lofty waved between Aranella and Roland. Roland drew back, startled enough that he nearly rocked clean off his heels. Aranella wasn’t as shocked.

“What?!”

“If love’s so against the rules,” Lofty explained with a knowing look, “So’s a proposal, ‘en’t it? So, the right proper tidy idea’s to put on a show of bein’ madly in love!” He glanced over his shoulder at Batu, “And we all know the big lug over by yur can’t act to save his own hide, so it’d really be up to you two, eh?”

Aranella looked at him with wide eyes, unaware of how tight Roland’s heart was squeezing.

 _Alex_!

“Are you insane?” She managed to get out, turning on Lofty, “You’re asking me to marry my _brother!_ ”

Roland startled out of his thoughts, the grip around his heart letting go as quickly as it had grabbed him. What?

“It ‘en’t for flippin’ real, sunshine!” Lofty shot back, “Keep youer hair on!” He plunked his hands on his hips. “‘Sides, if it ‘en’t you two, I was gonna have Tani and Evan do it.”

For a moment, everyone was silent. Any questions about the sudden claim of kinship died in their throats, and they all stared at Lofty. He beamed back at them.

“They make the cutest couple, dotcha think so?”

Other than a squeak from Evan, the silence stretched on. In that moment, any one would have heard a pin drop. But then—

“They’re thirteen!” Aranella, Batu, and Roland shouted in unison. Lofty jolted back and landed on his hind end.

“Alright alright!” He yelled back, “Keep your bloody heads on! Cor…” He got up and dusted himself off. The higgledies milling around Evan’s heels gave him unimpressed looks, and Tove almost hissed in Roland’s ear as the Kingmaker continued, “What is it with parents these days, eh? Seein’ harm in a bit of make believe!”

“Make believe?!” Batu roared. Roland buried his face in his palm as the sky pirate continued, “I’d sooner climb that blessed eye than make a game o’somethin’ like that, ye mangy dog!” He shook a fist at Lofty, face ruddy with his anger. Evan cleared his throat, equally as red though it was clearly for another reason.

“L-let’s just—” He couldn’t seem to look at Tani, who was pouting hard at Lofty. “Consider another option, alright? One that doesn’t involve breaking the law on our first day here!”

“A wise decision,” A voice broke in. Roland jerked his head up to find another man standing in the sunlight, his bright blond hair and violet waistcoat gleaming. “Perhaps there is truth to your claims as King after all.”

“Of course there is!” Tani leapt to Evan’s defense, “Who the flip do you think you are, huh?”

The man smiled and adjusted his glasses. A pair of wise blue eyes stared back at them. “My apologies. I am Archon Leander Aristides. I understand you have some information about Queen Nerea’s safety?”

This was the Archon? Roland quickly looked him up and down; he was the very image of a politician, well-dressed and well groomed, with a polite but obviously fake smile spread across his face. He was young, too, appearing to be perhaps only a couple of years older than Roland’s apparent age. How had someone so young gotten to such a lofty position? Had in inherited it? Roland filed the questions away for another time as Evan, cheeks still red, stepped forward.

“Yes,” he said, “We have reason to believe that a man going by the name of Doloran will be coming to steal her Kingsbond with Brineskimmer.”

Archon Aristides raised an eyebrow. “Steal her Kingsbond? Surely such a thing should be impossible.” He glanced down as Lofty bounced up to Evan’s shoulder. “The bond between King and Kingmaker is sacred. Nothing should be able to interfere with it.”

“That’s true,” Evan agreed, “But we have seen this happen. The bond between Master Pugnacius of Goldpaw and Longfang was severed and stolen by this Doloran, and we’re trying to keep it from happening again. That’s why it’s so important we meet with Queen Nerea, you see?” He spread his hands, “We came to warn her of the danger!”

An odd expression spread across Aristides' face, protectiveness warring with anger warring with nausea. Roland watched him, curious, but the expression soon passed and he inclined his head.

“Ordinarily I would thank you for this warning and send you on your way, but…” He closed his eyes, “Queen Nerea herself wishes to speak with you. I am to escort you to her at once.” He sighed quietly, then turned his back on them. “Come. I will escort you to the palace.”

As he began to walk away, Roland shared a look with Aranella. She smiled tightly at him, falling into step with Evan. Roland sighed quietly and headed after them.

He would have to thank her for the quick save when this was over, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL MONDAY! Universe plz take this heaping order of chaos away from my home /wheeze
> 
> also that wedding scene made me. really uncomfy. sorry lofty! wait a few years for that!


	46. Chapter 46

Resting on the sea floor far beneath the waves, the Hydropolitan palace was a honeycomb of hallways and domed rooms. Curved windows of crystal clear glass looked out into the depths of the ocean, giving all who entered a wondrous view of the plants and animals that lived under the oceans surface. Light enchantments placed just outside the windows gleamed across the rainbow colored scales of hundreds of fish and caught in the fronds of gently swaying plants.

Evan could have watched it for hours. He wished he had the chance.

But there was no time for sightseeing. Standing in front of Queen Nerea’s throne, Evan forced himself to stand up straight and hold her intimidating gaze.

Honestly, she was intimidating in general. She had a commanding presence, one that made it very clear she was not a woman to be trifled with. He was actually pretty impressed, all things considered.

Queen Nerea, however, was obviously less impressed by him. She leered down at him from where she sat on her raised throne, head resting on one closed fist. Though Evan wasn’t moving, she still watched him like a stalking hedgehound would watch its next meal. He fought back the urge to squirm.

“There is no need to go into tiresome explanations,” she said, her voice nearly emotionless as she looked down upon Evan. “All has been made clear to me. You wish to warn me of this Doloran, do you not?”

Struggling not to sneeze at the cloyingly sweet scent that filled the air of the underwater throne room, Evan nodded.

“Yes, your Majesty,” he said, though he was unsure as to how Queen Nerea knew Doloran’s name when Archon Aristides hadn’t had the time to mention it, and they hadn’t told Commander Neptune that detail either. “We wanted to make sure that no other ruler would lose their Kingsbond in such a way, and—”

“You wish for Hydropolis to join this alliance of yours as well, therefore shielding myself and my people should this Doloran succeed in his plans.” Queen Nerea interrupted, raising an eyebrow. One corner of her mouth lifted in a mirthless smirk. “As I have said, King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, all has been made clear to me.”

Evan’s ears pricked forward. “Does that mean that you will?” He asked, “You’ll sign the Declaration?”

From where he stood a step beside and ahead of Evan, Archon Aristides frowned.

“Your Majesty, we cannot.” He said, “To join such a union…I must advise against it.”

Queen Nerea’s eyes flicked to the Archon, stone cold. Though that look wasn't directed at him, Evan still fought to keep from flinching.

“Silence, Leander,” She said to him, and with a half-bow he stepped back. Queen Nerea’s eyes narrowed and she turned her attention back to Evan. He gulped as she said, “I will join Hydropolis to this union of yours, should you fulfill one condition of mine in exchange."

Evan blinked. Was it really that simple? “O-of course! What would you require of us?”

Queen Nerea closed her eyes once more. “In the sea to the southeast of us, there is an island that is home to a ruin known as Leucippes’ Labyrinth. In the depths of the ruin dwells a beast known as Cetus. Slay it, and return here unharmed. Should you manage this task, I shall sign your Declaration.”

“Wha—” Archon Aristides flinched back, eyes wide open, “Your Majesty!”

Queen Nerea ignored him. Opening her eyes, she peered through her lashes down at Evan.

“These are my terms. Do you accept them?”

For a heartbeat, Evan glanced at Archon Aristides. The man looked pale and ready to fall over, startled out of his wits by the looks of things. There must have been something very important about this Cetus creature, but this was not the time to ask him what. Pressing a hand to his heart, he bowed to the Queen.

“Yes, your Majesty,” he said, “Thank you.”

“Leander,” the Queen spoke again, “Accompany them to the Labyrinth.” When Leander opened his mouth she went on, “Or need I make this an order?”

Evan watched from the corner of his eye as Archon Aristides swallowed hard. Slowly, the man recomposed himself and adjusted his glasses.

“No,” he said, his voice almost lifeless, “I understand. By your leave, your Majesty.”

Queen Nerea closed her eyes, waving her other hand in clear dismissal. Though she clearly wasn’t watching, Archon Aristides bowed low at the waist towards her anyway; Evan bowed once more and then turned on his heel, following the Archon out of the throne room and back into the hall. The two guards that had been keeping watch shut the doors with a resounding boom.

“How’d it go?” Nella asked, stepping away from the wall where the rest of Evermore’s delegation had been forced to wait after Archon Aristides had said only Evan would be allowed to meet with the Queen in person. Nella hadn’t been happy about that. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yes,” Evan nodded, finally relaxing his tail from the stiff position he had held it in while speaking with Queen Nerea. “We are to slay the sea beast Cetus and then return here. Once that’s done, Queen Nerea will sign the Declaration.”

“Cetus?” Roland raised his head; Evan’s heart lurched. He looked no better now than when they had entered the palace. Pale and drawn, he looked exhausted. Tove crooned softly in the crook of his neck, but somehow he was still on his feet and aware enough to ask, “What kind of monster is that?”

“A great sea serpent,” Archon Aristides, “One that once plagued Hydropolis in days long past. It has been peaceful for so many years that I…” He frowned, then shook his head and drew himself up straight. “Regardless, her Majesty’s word is law. I am to accompany you on your task.”

“Ha!” Batu let out a bark of laughter. “Ye and what army, lad? Can ye even fight?”

Archon Aristides adjusted his glasses once more. “Yes,” He said plainly, “I am an accomplished Wizard and more than capable of using a spear. I will not slow you down.”

Evan smiled politely. There was something _very_ wrong with all of this; putting together what Lofty had told them on the voyage into the city _and_ Roland’s reaction to just being in the palace…there was no denying it. Doloran, or at least his magic, had been through here. And given how Queen Nerea had been acting, it was likely they didn’t have long before he struck again. They needed to wrap this up quickly. The more help they had, the better.

“We’re very glad to have you, Archon Aristides,” he said, pressing a hand to his heart. “With your help, I’m sure everything will be just fine!”

Archon Aristides smiled politely, but the corners of his mouth turned up just a little higher than was proper. He seemed so much more relaxed away from his Queen that Evan had to wonder if there wasn't something wrong between the two of them. Was she hurting him in some way? He tried not to think about that as Archon Aristides spoke.

“There is no need for such formality,” he said, “Please. Call me Leander.”

“Only if you call me Evan, then,” Evan returned, and his tail waved as Leander startled. Tani snickered. “If there’s no need for us to be so formal, there’s no need for you to be either.”

Leander blinked, then adjusted his glasses once more. “Very well, King Evan,” he said, pointedly ignoring Evan's huff, “Then if you are all ready to depart—”

“Not quite,” Tani burst in, “We need to get our arms bands back first! We can’t fight a giant worm without our stuff, you know!”

“Of course,” Leander agreed, “We will reclaim your things from Commander Neptune and be off.” He glanced over his shoulder at the doors to the throne room. “It is a half day’s journey to the Labyrinth. We have little time to spare.”

What was that supposed to mean? There was no chance to ask him because he was already moving. Everyone looked at his back as he strode to the teleporter that would return them to the surface, then shared equally wary glances with one another.

“Somethin’s awful fishy by yur,” Lofty whispered to Evan as he bounced up to his King’s shoulder, “And I don’t mean the actual fish!”

“I know,” Evan said quietly, “And I don’t like it.”

He could only hope that, this time, they wouldn’t be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set-up for things to come in the near future. :3 more detail and motivation expansion, in my fic? Ooooooh, yes.


	47. Chapter 47

“If I may be so bold,” Leander said suddenly, pulling everyone’s attention from the map they had been going over on the deck of the Eternity. Roland glanced up to find Leander looking directly at him. “May I ask you a question, Roland?”

“Sure,” Roland said, confused. Where had this come from all of a sudden? Standing beside him, Aranella shifted her weight. “What is it?”

“It is something that I noticed. While you were in the palace, you appeared to be almost ill.” He inclined his head, raising a finely arched brow. “But it seems to have passed now. _Are_ you sick?”

“No,” Roland said immediately, shaking his head with a sheepish huff. “No, it’s not an illness, it’s…” He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking over how to say this. Starting an alliance on truth would be the best idea, but it was obvious where Leander’s loyalties lay. Would he believe them now? There was only one way to find out. “I get headaches sometimes,” Roland said, “When there’s a thick Darkness in an area.” He glanced up and met Leander’s startled gaze. “It was pretty thick down there.”

“It would have been worse in the throne room, I think,” Evan chimed in pensively. He looked at Roland for a moment, then said to Leander, “I’ve been told that Darkness has a rather distinct smell to it, like rotting fruit. I smelled that in the throne room earlier, and…” He paused as Leander went pale. “…I take it that Queen Nerea doesn’t wear that sort of perfume.”

“She never has,” the Archon whispered. A second later he shook himself and adjusted his glasses. “How certain are you that that is what you sensed?”

Roland and Evan shared a look. Evan’s ears pinned back and Roland ducked his head. He understood where Leander was coming from, and knew full well just how badly anyone would want to believe that someone they cared about _wasn’t_ hurt or worse, but there was no denying it. Darkness had hold of Queen Nerea. The only question remaining was how strong was it’s hold actually was.

“Really?” Lofty asked before Roland could say anything. The little Kingmaker slumped at the waist, giving Leander an unimpressed look. “Youe’ve got two people tellin’ ya they sensed bloomin’ Dark stuff and you ‘en’t buying it? You really need those glasses, dontcha?”

“Lofty!” Evan lunged across the table and snatched his Kingmaker up off the surface. The higgledies scattered as Lofty kicked and squalled in Evan’s arms. “You can’t just say things like that! It isn’t polite!”

Somehow, Roland doubted Lofty cared that much about things like politeness and being nice. Shaking his head, he turned to Leander. 

“We’re sure,” he said. “Has Queen Nerea been acting…odd lately?”

Still pale, Leander tensed. “…In what manner?”

“Oh, I dunno,” Tani said, arms crossed over her chest, “Like making crazy laws like—” She dropped her voice an octave, trying to mimic Commander Neptune’s baritone, “Love is strictly forbidden!” She snorted, returning to her normal tone. “Gimme a break. What kinda person goes and outlaws a feeling?!”

Roland watched as Leander took a deep, steadying breath. His attempt at maintaining his cool worked, for the most part. His fingers twitched against his thighs as he said, “Queen Nerea’s laws are set into motion to protect her people. There is a reason for all of her decisions..”

“Even this one?” Aranella asked. Lofty shut up at the sound of her voice, his squalling protests dying away. She eyed him for a second then said to Leander, “If Cetus is such a threat, why not send your Navy out to deal with him?” She inclined her head. “I understand she would need to be sure of _us_ , but why send you in their stead, Archon?”

“I…” Leander trailed off. Everyone watched him. “…I…will admit that I do not understand this decision.” He adjusted his glasses in a motion that Roland was coming to understand was a nervous tic. “Perhaps…perhaps there is some merit to what you say.”

Lofty barked out an unamused laugh. Evan hissed at him. Leander glanced at the young King.

“When first we met, you said that the Kingsbond between the leader of Goldpaw and their Kingmaker had been severed. How was this achieved?”

“A man came to Master Pugnacius,” Evan said, “And offered him power, a way to lift his people out of poverty. Master Pugnacius accepted his offer, and, well…” Evan grimaced. “Doloran managed to slowly manipulate him into turning his desire to help his people into an overwhelming greed. He taxed his people so badly that they turned against him in the end.”

“They found him wanting,” Aranella said, gesturing with one hand, “And Longfang returned to the city to test him once again. Once he was close enough, Doloran used some sort of Dark magic to sever their exposed Kingsbond and that was it.”

“I see.” Leander said. He took a few silent breaths, then shook his head. “Then, this cannot be the same thing. I am at her Majesty’s side night and day. There is no way that this Doloran could have done the same to her.”

“All night and day?” Batu raised an eyebrow. “Every blessed second?”

“All night and day,” Leander confirmed, holding his head up high. Roland rolled his eyes skyward. Good grief. Here they went again.

“Could Doloran have grabbed her from a distance?” He asked before Batu could really pick up steam. Lofty jumped back up onto the table.

“Oh, aye,” he said with a firm nod. “‘En’t much of a stretch, ‘specially if the bugger’s got a scryin’ pool or some such nonsense. Even worse if she’s a magic sensitive type.” He looked up at Leander, but the man stood tall and motionless. Lofty sighed. “Alright, look. If it ‘en’t Doloran, the only other thing that could do this kinda mess’d be a Broken Heart, and that’s a whole other bucket of chum to fix.”

Roland frowned. “Broken heart?” he asked, but Lofty just waved a hand at him. Leander closed his eyes, then sighed quietly.

“Leander,” Evan started gently, “You said that the laws were set into place to protect the people of Hydropolis.” When Leander nodded, Evan frowned. “That tells us that Queen Nerea cares for her people. We know that, but…” He shook his head, “Something is obviously wrong. What is she trying to protect them from?”

Leander took a deep breath. As he exhaled, all emotion disappeared from his face. Roland made a soft noise in the back of his throat as the Archon turned away.

“A tale for another time, perhaps.” He said, his voice flat and empty. “Please, excuse me. I must think over what you have told me.”

With a short bow to the delegation, he left the group and headed below deck. Batu huffed.

“There’s secrets there,” the big man grumbled, arms crossed over his chest. “Or I ain’t chief o’the pirates.”

“Yes,” Evan agreed. His eyes, and Roland’s, had yet to leave the door to the hold. Roland twisted his arms band, wondering just what was going on. There were as many secrets in Hydropolis as there were fish in the sea, and they all lead back to Queen Nerea and Archon Aristides. “Yes, there are.”

“And it sounds to me that history will repeat itself if we aren’t careful,” Aranella said. She eyed the horizon, the sun setting through clouds of violet and gold. “If Queen Nerea is attempting to protect her people, then…this is likely to end much like it did in Goldpaw.”

The best intentions invited the worst kind of trouble. With a heavy sigh, Roland nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "I get the feeling that it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dat DLC announcement! New Key Art! New Quests! New Bosses! Character development quests for the party? Yes plz! No release date—oh. Winter. Okay.
> 
> Welp. >>. Time for a new arc when that one drops, that's for sure.


	48. Chapter 48

In the light of the half-moon, the isle that was Leucippes’ Labyrinth writhed with life. Or rather, with the remnants of life. Digging his fingers into the deck railing, Evan watched as dozens of glowing flames hovered back and forth across the cracked ground, casting an ethereal blue glow over the land.

“Are those…” From where she stood beside him, Tani gulped, “Are those ghosts?”

“Can’t be,” Batu rumbled, though he didn’t sound very convinced himself. “Ghosts ain’t real, girlie. They’re just stories!”

“One word,” Roland said, “Higgledies.” Ignoring Batu’s sudden squawk of protest, Roland turned his attention to the shore of the Labyrinth. “Somehow ghosts don’t seem like the most implausible thing around here.”

In spite of the warm summer night, Evan shivered. The moonlight cast a silvery glow across the island, the toppled stone columns and ruined gateways scattered across violet and black sand. At the island’s heart, the remnants of a temple reached for the sky, a figure holding a trident still trying to grasp at the stars even though its legs had long since given way.

“How long has it been since anyone alive was here?” He asked.

“Three hundred years,” Leander said, his tone soft and thick with emotion. “I will admit, I…did not expect things to be quite so unstable. I had assumed these spirits would have moved on by now.”

“So they are ghosts.” Nella tucked Evan up against her side. He reached up with one arm and clung to her waist, too scared to be annoyed at himself for doing so. Fighting monsters was one thing, and fighting Wyverns or bandits was another. But _ghosts_? How in the world were they going to get through here? His breath trembled as he exhaled.

With a deep breath, Leander spoke. “Yes. The wandering spirits and lost souls of those who perished here,” He said in that same soft tone, “Some of them doubtlessly to Cetus, the rest to Gods only know what.” He shook his head. “Either way, they have been here for far too long. It is time they were laid to rest.”

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” Roland asked. Evan was unable to see the expression Leander turned on him, but judging by Roland’s grimace it wasn’t the most pleasant of Looks. Roland shook his head. “I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure we can’t fight off ghosts with swords and bows.” He eyed the island and the spirits still wandering back and forth. “If they see us, won’t they attack?”

“They likely will,” Leander said, pressing on past Lofty’s startled shout, “Magic can hold them back. Fire and Light, especially, as all once-living spirits are creatures of the night. They will also fade with the daylight.”

“So let’s just wait for flippin’ sun-up, yeah?” Lofty bounced up to the railing, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Leander an unimpressed look. “I’m all for helpin’ spirits move on an’ all, but there’s way too flippin’ many on that rock and you ‘en’t a Priestess.”

“I am afraid we cannot wait that long.” Leander countered, “This island and the waters surrounding it are home to a not inconsiderable number of Fangfish,” he said, and Evan drew back with a furious hiss. Fangfish?! Oh, of all the luck! “I doubt I need to explain what that sort of creature could do to this ship.”

They would tear it to pieces, Evan thought, chew it in half without so much as hesitating. Lofty let out a huge groan.

“Well ‘en’t that just flippin’ peachy,” he said, “Fangfish on one side, spirits we can’t fight on the other! How the flip are we supposed to do anythin’ for anybody if we can’t get past ‘em, eh?”

Everyone turned to Leander, awaiting his answer. For a moment he was silent, adjusting his glasses and watching the spirits, before he gave a little shrug and said, “We sneak past them.”

“What?!” A shout rang across the deck. Leander barely flinched.

“In order to lay any spirit to rest,” he said as if he hadn’t just been shouted at, “They must be made peaceful. I am not certain as to all of them, but the majority of these spirits were likely killed by Cetus. Should we slay him as if we have been tasked, they will be granted peace and pass on into the next realm.”

“And that’s a perfectly noble goal,” Nella hissed, “but not the point right now! How do you intend to sneak us past that many spirits across an entire island?!”

“Quietly,” Leander said, “And with great caution.” He glanced up at the sky, but the moon and stars were clearly visible. There would be no help from clouds blocking the moonlight tonight. “I suspect I will have to shield our presence with some Dark magic. My apologies if this causes your headache to return, Roland.”

“Better a migraine than dead,” Roland replied. He leaned over to meet Evan’s eyes. “Well, Evan? It’s your call. Do we retreat for the night or keep going?”

Retreat sounded wonderful. Make a proverbial run for it and not come back to this cursed island until the sun was high in the sky!

But…could they do such a thing? Truly? He didn’t think so. Forcing himself to take a breath, Evan shook his head.

“We can’t retreat,” he said, cursing himself for sounding so unsure. “We…have to press on. Somehow.” He swallowed hard and turned to Leander. “We will have to move quickly. Can you hold a shield spell and run?”

“Of course.” Leander said, “Remain close to me and all will be well.”

Evan was really starting to hate it when people said things like that. 

Disembarking from the _Eternity_ to the shore of the island, the group clustered around Leander as he held both hands in front of him. Sparks of deep violet and midnight blue gathered around his hands, and a pleasantly sweet smell filled the air. Evan blinked, startled; that was nothing like the Darkness that had clung to the throne room! Was it even the same kind of spell? Watching as a dome of energy surrounded them, he realized that it probably wasn’t.

How odd, he thought. There was more than one kind of Darkness in the world!

“There,” Leander said quietly, “That should hide us from view. Come.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Tani muttered as she walked after him, spear hefted onto her shoulder. Everyone else held their weapons close as well, the Higgledies except for Tove milling around Evan’s heels as they crept their way forward through the island. The moonlight was bright enough to see by, but the rough terrain made it slow going as they had to pick their way past groups of wandering spirits. Lofty bounced up onto Evan’s shoulder.

“Everything good, lad?” He asked, oddly quiet. Evan held his breath as they walked past a knot of spirits, then nodded.

“Yes,” He whispered back, though he wasn’t quite sure why he was whispering when the spirits hadn’t even realized they were there. “Why?”

“Oh, uh—” Lofty looked away, suddenly very interested in the rock wall they were walking past. “No reason! Just wondering how you were handlin’ that Dark stuff Leander used back there.

“It’s fine,” Evan said with a shrug of his free shoulder. When Lofty heaved a huge sigh, Evan slowed his pace. “Lofty?” he asked, “…Is there…more than one kind of Darkness?”

“’Course there is, sunshine,” Lofty replied, “Guessin’ you noticed that, eh? ‘Course you did.”

Evan nodded. “It smelled sweet, but it wasn’t so…so…” he scrabbled for the right word, hands opening and closing. Lofty had described the Darkness as rotten fruit, but this hadn’t been that. “It was more…flowery? Less rotten?”

“That’s right, mun. You see—”

Lofty stopped suddenly in the same instant that a massive shiver went down Evan’s spine. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and despite the warm summer night, he saw his breath cloud in front of him.

_What…?_

A moan sounded close behind him. Evan went completely still, heart racing as he barely dared to breathe. The moan sounded again, somehow closer. Summoning all his courage, Evan turned his head to look behind him.

 _”The Light…”_ came the moan again as a softly glowing figure, a Hydropolitan in ancient looking armor, swayed towards him. One trembling arm reached for Evan. Barely breathing, he took a step back and away. _”Give us…the Light…”_

“Uh, Evan…?” Lofty whispered, voice little more than a wheeze, “I don’t think he’s asking for a match!”

Evan took another step back, but the spirit continued to follow him, still moaning about the Light. 

“S-stay away!” Evan commanded in a trembling voice, “Stay back!”

The spirit didn’t listen. Evan’s heel caught on a raised edge of stone and he fell back with a cry, landing hard on his rear end. Lofty shouted loudly as Evan scrambled back on his hands and knees, eyes wide and breath coming in shallow pants. How had the spirit gotten through Leander’s barrier?! How had it seen him?!

“Stay back!” Evan shouted again, squeezing his eyes shut. The spirit didn’t listen and he threw up a hand. “Get away!”

Acting on instinct alone, Evan reached for his magic. The scent of clear spring water filled the area as Light sprung to life in his palm. The spell grew and grew, until barely seconds after he had called it it burst in a flash of light so bright he could see it through his closed eyelids. The Spirit howled, then went silent with a final, quiet sigh.

“Evan!”

Evan opened his eyes. The spirit was gone, but there were more coming from every direction! He scrambled to his feet just as Roland and Nella came running back. Each grabbed him by one arm and pulled him along, back towards where Leander stood with Batu and Tani. His hands were outstretched, magic spilling from his palms, and as they drew near that same pleasantly sweet scent became almost overwhelming. Upon seeing Evan, Leander nodded firmly.

“Everyone, be calm,” he commanded. Evan gulped and tried to catch his breath. “Let them forget we were here.”

Evan didn’t think such a thing was possible given how driven the spirits seemed to be. He watched as they swarmed where he had fallen, where the Light had been brightest, and seemed to be searching for something.

“Wh—what are they doing?” He asked quietly.

“I do not know,” Leander said, hands still outstretched, “They are not acting as any spirit I have encountered before. Something has disturbed them.” He turned his eyes to Evan for a moment. “Have you cast such a spell before?”

“No,” Evan said, looking at his hands. The heels of his palms were red from where he had pushed against the rough stone, but otherwise they looked the same as they always did. He had cast that spell _without_ his wand and hadn’t burned himself in the process? What was going on here? Shaking his head, he looked back up. The spirits that had swarmed the area were beginning to disperse. Slowly, Leander lowered his hands. 

“…Let us conclude our business here,” he said, voice oddly flat. “I do not like this.”

“That makes two of us,” Roland said. He lay a hand on Evan’s shoulder. “You alright?”

Evan nodded. “Yes, I think so. Lofty, are you—” He turned his head and jolted. “Lofty!”

From where he had slumped like a sack across Evan’s shoulder, Lofty waved a hand.

“I’m fine, sunshine,” he said, voice muffled by cloth, “Just…Cor, I prefer Tove’s flippin’ pranks to that kinda spook! Felt like my heart would go bursting out of my chest!”

From where he stood on Roland’s shoulder, Tove protested loudly. Evan leaned his head back and laughed quietly.

“Me, too,” he said.

When Nella wordlessly wrapped an arm around him a few seconds later, he didn’t pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan learned Floodlight! Evan used Floodlight! It’s Super Effective!
> 
> Happy Early Halloween, all! Have some foreshadowing treats!


	49. Chapter 49

Late the next morning, the _Eternity_ sailed back towards Hydropolis. After their spook on the Labyrinth, everyone was enjoying the warmth of the sunlight. Even Batu, still green around the edges, had turned his face to the sun. It should have been peaceful, but there was a note of tension in the air that tugged at Aranella's instincts.

Something was wrong. She just couldn't figure out what.

“So what happened last night, anyway?” Tani asked, leaning forward from where she was sitting against the mast. “How come those ghosts went after Evan?”

“I cannot say for certain,” Leander said, adjusting his glasses, “But I believe they sensed a strong Light and were drawn to it."

“Even through your barrier?” Aranella asked, brow furrowed. It was true that Evan had a very strong magical core, and if he would remember to actually do his exercises it would only get stronger as he grew into it, but to get through a _barrier_ spell like that? How was that possible? Leander was no slouch in the magic department. Sitting beside her, Evan looked up from where he had been staring at his hands with aggravated confusion.

“I think…” Evan said sheepishly, “I…might have accidentally gotten out of the barrier?” He glanced at Lofty laying sound asleep in a patch of shade. “I was talking with Lofty, and, well…”

“You fell behind.” Roland ducked his head. “Evan…”

“I’m sorry!” Evan’s cheeks flushed pink. “I didn’t think I had!”

“Truthfully I do not think it would have mattered if you had or had not,” Leander said, “It has been some time since I have seen a Light as strong as that of yours and your Kingmaker, King Evan, and I...clearly failed to compensate for it." He spread his hands. "My apologies."

Batu threw his head back in a laugh. “Well, they got what they wanted, alright! I bet ye could see that light clear back in yer city, Leander!” He turned his head to look at Hydropolis, then nearly jolted clean out of his skin.

“Snakes alive!” He shouted, making everyone else jump and waking Lofty; they all turned to him with wide eyes. “What’s this then?!” He scrambled up to his feet and towards the bow of the ship. Aranella turned, only to hiss curses between her teeth as she saw what had startled him. Tani let loose a shout from behind them.

“Why are the warships sailing out to meet us?!” She yelped, “Don’t tell me they forgot what we look like?!”

“Nothing of the sort,” Leander said, getting to his feet. “Don’t worry. They’ll allow us passage once they see I am with you.” He turned to call up to Ketch, “Keep your course! They’ll do us no harm!”

“A-aye!” Ketch called back down, glancing at Evan. Evan could only shrug, helplessly confused. It was clear that he had no idea what was going on, either, and with no other option the Eternity sailed on. 

“They’re going to stop us,” Roland said quietly, hands on the rail as they sailed ever closer to Hydropolis and the three Navy ships coming towards them. “They’re in the same formation as yesterday. We can’t go to Hydropolis without going through them.”

Surely that wasn’t Leander’s plan! Aranella looked at him, but he was standing calmly at the port railing as one of the speedier Hydropolitan ships drew up parallel to them. He raised an arm and called out a greeting. The startled crew started to shout, and barely a heartbeat later a half-familiar face came running.

“Archon Aristides!” Commander Neptune startled, “Your Excellence! Thank heavens we have found you! Where have you been?”

Aranella blinked. What in the world? Commander Neptune had _seen_ them all leave! He’d been the one to give them back their arms bands just the day before, and Leander had been with them! Leander bowed his head.

“A task given to me by her Majesty,” he said, then asked, “How fare things within the city?”

“Not well, Archon!” Commander Neptune called back across the divide, “Her Majesty is missing!”

Leander startled back and would have lost his footing had Roland not reached out to steady him at the last second.

“What?” the Archon shouted, “What do you mean missing?!”

“Exactly that, your Excellence; her maids went to tend to her and she was nowhere to be found. We have scoured the city top to bottom, but to no avail.”

Despite the early morning sun, Leander went white as a sheet. He shook his head, but Commander Neptune wasn’t done.

“To make matters worse, our scout ships returned with word that the whirlpool blocking the Abyss has vanished! We were making our way there to check the area.”

“The Abyss?” Leander repeated, too soft for anyone but those standing nearest to him to hear. “But…”

"But?” Roland asked, “What _is_ this Abyss?”

“The Abyss,” Leander said, “Is where our King’s Cradle is located. It is the nearest spot to where our Kingmaker dwells. Queen Nerea placed the whirlpool that blocks all entrance there herself, and only she could remove it. If it is gone, then…”

“Then she headed out there,” Tani said. She raised an eyebrow. “You still want to say there’s nothing wrong with her?”

“…I do, but…,” Leander said with a grimace. “There is no reason for her to make such a perilous journey, and…” He shook his head. “There is every reason for her to remain within the city.”

“I don’t like the sound of this,” Evan said with a deep frown of his own. “How far is the Abyss?”

“An hour’s journey, perhaps less.” Leander said. “I will need to join Commander Neptune, so if you will please excuse me—”

“Hold on,” Roland interrupted him, “If this really is Doloran’s doing, he’ll be after her Kingsbond. You can’t take on a Kingmaker alone.”

“I do not intend to,” Leander said, “I intend to fulfill my duty and defend my Queen. Doloran will not take her Kingsbond so long as I draw breath.”

Aranella fought back a hiss. It was a heartwarming, noble sentiment, but Doloran already had one Kingsbond and now a Queen under his control. Leander _was_ an accomplished fighter, but he was nearly as physically vulnerable as Evan. She shook her head.

“And if you want to keep drawing breath, you’ll let us help,” She said firmly. “Besides, we’d be poor allies if we didn’t help you in a crisis.”

The others, even the Higgledies, nodded firmly. Leander looked from head to head, his eyes softening.

“…thank you,” He said, his voice thick with emotion. “All of you.” Taking a deep breath, he turned around to call to Commander Neptune.

“Return to the city, Commander!” Leander shouted across the divide, “And speak to High Priestess Callianera when you do!”

“Your Excellence?”

“You must prepare the city for an evacuation!” Leander called, startling everyone both on the Hydropolitan ship and the _Eternity_. Aranella caught herself staring at him with wide eyes. An evacuation? All because the Queen had left? What was going on here?

“Y-Your Excellence!”

“There is no time to explain, Commander,” Leander said before Commander Neptune could recover from the shock, “If we do not return by sunset, flee as far from Hydropolis as you can!”

Aranella stiffened. There was only one reason to flee a place like that on such short notice: something very bad indeed would happen to the city if Queen Nerea wasn't there by a certain time. She shared a glance with Roland as the point seemed to dawn on him as well, but Evan was one step ahead of them.

“Go to the Heartlands if you leave!” Evan shouted, stepping forward to the rail, “And go west until you find Evermore! Tell Minister Niall and Minister Martha that we sent you and they’ll help get you settled!”

“I—I—” the Commander looked to Leander, who nodded firmly. After a seconds pause, the Commander snapped into a sharp salute. “Yes, sir! Bring back our Queen!”

Wheeling around, the three Hydropolitan vessels turned around to return to the city. Under Evan’s order and Leander’s direction, the _Eternity_ turned westward, sailing as fast as Ketch could make her go. Once they were underway, Roland stepped away from Leander.

“I think it’s time you told us what’s really going on here.” Roland said. “Why did you order them to evacuate the city?”

“It is a…” Leander took a deep breath. “Rather complicated matter to explain, and—” 

The rumble they had all heard just the day before roared through the air. It was quieter now due to the growing distance between them and it, but everyone except Leander turned to find the exact same column of steam, in the exact same place. Roland stared at it, then slowly turned back to Leander.

“The same thing happened yesterday,” He breathed, eyes wide. “You have the city in a time loop.”

The sudden tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. Everyone stared at Leander as he adjusted his glasses, nodded faintly.

“That is a vast over simplification, but yes.” He said, looking to each startled face in turn before he looked back to Roland. “You are not incorrect in your assumptions, Roland.”

“Wha—” Batu rocked back on his heels. “What in blazes are ye doin’ that for?!”

“And how long’s the loop?” Tani asked with a frown, “This stuff happened _yesterday_! Are you repeating the same day over and over again?”

“As I have said,” Leander said in a strained voice, “It is a complicated matter, one that would take far longer to explain than I have time to explain it in.” He took a long, deep breath, then said, “Suffice it to say that without the loop, Hydropolis and all her people will be destroyed come midnight. If her Majesty is not within the city by that time, then…”

He didn’t need to explain anything else. Evan stood up straight.

“We’ll get her back, Leander,” he said firmly, “And you can explain it all then. Once we know your people are safe.” He clenched a hand into the material of his tunic, brow furrowed. “Doloran won’t get away with this again.”

Oh, how Aranella wished she could have his certainty.


	50. Chapter 50

“Here,” Leander said, pointing to a small ledge just ahead of them. “That puffer-whelk will take us to the Cradle.”

“Finally!” Tani rubbed her arms, bouncing from foot to foot. “Was starting to think I’d freeze before we got there!”

Roland couldn’t blame her for thinking that. Compared to the sunshine on the surface, the lowest level of the Abyss was bitterly cold. Roland had had to pull his coat back out of his band-space, but even with it back on the chill had seeped into his bones, clinging just as easily as the thick, overly sweet taste in the air. He leaned back on his heels to peer up, back towards the surface, but it was impossible to see through the pitch blackness that loomed overhead. All traces of light had vanished hundreds of feet above them.

Feeling oddly claustrophobic, Roland shuddered. Just how far down were they? Had any living being on his planet ever come down this far? Looking back down he glanced ahead at the others; Aranella had taken over wrangling the kids, though they were too distracted by the glowing coral to be too weirded out by this. Even Evan had set aside his distaste for water and replaced it with with a wide-eyed awe at being so far down, their path lit mostly by the tiny violet wisps of mage-light Leander had cast.

Really, the only problem was the cold. And the idea that, at any moment, the magic holding this place together could fall apart and drop who knew how many gallons of water right onto their heads. He wasn’t sure if the pressure would get them first, or if they’d drown. Roland shuddered again and shoved the thought away with effort, moving to follow the others.

“Roland, a moment,” Leander said suddenly, grabbing Roland by his arm. When Roland turned his head Leander let go and asked, “The Darkness…if it is as you say and Doloran has a hold over her Majesty, how can we break it?”

“I’m not really sure,” Roland said honestly, “Lofty’s Light helped to hold it back before, but breaking it…” He shook his head. “It only let go of Master Pugnacius after Doloran had taken his Kingsbond. It could be the same thing here.”

Leander’s face fell. “I see.” He said quietly, shivering. Roland doubted it was from the cold. “Then…should Nerea attack us, please,” He peered up through his lashes. “Let me be the one to handle her. You should all focus on Brineskimmer should he attack.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.” Leander said; Roland’s heart clenched with sympathy at the pain in the other man’s voice. “Nerea is….very important to me,” Leander said, “I swore an oath to her many years ago. I will not turn my back on it, or her.”

What had Nerea done to inspire that sort of loyalty? It was obvious that the two of them had been close at one point, but now…well. Roland had to wonder. 

“We’ll figure something out, Leander,” he said soothingly, patting Leander’s shoulder. “Master Pugnacius was fine when it was over. I’m sure that Queen Nerea will be, too.”

He hoped so, at least. A smile flickered across Leander’s face.

“Let us hope so,” he said, bowing his head. “But thank you for saying so regardless.”

If only words could have solved all their problems, Roland thought as they headed after the others. With a final cast of magic, the puffer-whelk sent them all down to the very bottom of the ocean. Pitch black water surrounded a platform of coral and sea grass, lit by a handful of glowing blue torches. Leander’s mage-lights scattered, and as they twisted by the Shrine, Roland caught sight of two figures. One was Nerea, her long blue hair gleaming in the light.

The other, holding a glowing aqua-colored sphere in his hand, was Doloran. A choked sound crawled up Roland’s throat as the sense of familiarity that had plagued him in Goldpaw rushed back into being in the same instant that he realized they were too late.

Doloran already had Nerea’s Kingsbond. 

“Your Majesty!” Leander shouted, running towards her from where they had landed. His spear twisted in the air at his side as he charged forward. “Get away from her!”

Nerea turned at the sound of Leander’s voice, but in the darkness it was easy to see that something wasn’t right. Her eyes glowed with an unnatural violet light, just like Longfang’s had, and the same dark flames that had nearly claimed Pugnacius flared to life around her. Roland was nearly driven to his knees by a sharp lance of pain through his skull.

“Look out!” Aranella shouted. The sound of rushing water filled the air; Roland managed to get his head up in time to see Nerea casting a spell: five torrential streams of water rushed to meet them, too wide to dodge on such a small platform. Pushing past the pain Roland threw himself forward towards Evan in useless defense, but just ahead of them Leander slid to a halt. He raised both hands as if to block Nerea’s magic that way, but instead a shimmering blue dome extended from his palms. The magic slammed against it; Leander grunted through his teeth and slid back to the group, but the dome held up. Hands still glowing with magic, Leander looked up to meet Nerea’s glowing eyes.

“Your Majesty!” He shouted again, “It is I! Leander!”

There was no response. Nerea looked in his direction, but she stared right through him. Roland grit his teeth, head throbbing, and tried to focus through the pain. Behind Nerea, Doloran was laughing quietly. All of this must have been so amusing to him, Roland thought viciously, never taking his eyes off of the man.

“Please!” Leander called desperately, his voice breaking, “You must come to your senses!”

Nerea continued to stare through him. Doloran finally stopped laughing.

“It is too late for that,” the man said, his voice still very much amused. Roland growled low in his throat as he said, “Your Queen is gone. Henceforth she shall be my puppet, nothing more.”

Leander snarled. Calling his spear to his hand once more, he took measured steps forward. “You will return her to me. _Now_!”

Doloran scoffed. Nerea suddenly inclined her head towards him as if he said something to her, and in the next instant the Darkness that surrounded her came to life once more. Tendrils writhed and snapped, slamming to the ground. A torch fell over and was split in two, the grass where Darkness fell scorched from a vibrant green to a lifeless yellow, the stone beneath it cracking and crumbling into dust. The kids cried out as a cloyingly thick, sweet scent filled the air.

Though the Darkness came nowhere near them, Roland nearly lost his footing. The world swam as his head pulsed with a horrendously sharp pain, the likes of which he had never felt before. He clutched at his chest, heart racing beneath his fingers. It beat so hard that it felt like it would burst out of his ribs at any moment; just breathing through it took too much effort. His legs shook, and he nearly fell over.

“Hig?” Tove’s voice was panicked. Roland couldn’t blame the little guy; he was scared, too. “Hig!”

As suddenly as the pain had come on, it died away. Roland gasped for air, taking heaving gulps of the stuff and feeling as wrung out as an old dish cloth. How had that—he glanced at Tove, somehow not surprised to find the little creature glowing a deep violet color. The same pleasantly sweet scent that had come with Leander’s barrier spell pushed away the cloyingly thick stench of Doloran’s Darkness, and Roland was able to stand up and take stock.

In the few seconds that he had been fighting to stay upright, Leander had managed to make his way to Nerea. Spear still floating beside him, he stopped two strides away.

“Nerea!” He called, “Nerea, I am here! Come back to me!”

The snapping tendrils slowed, then began to pull back. Roland’s eyes went wide; Lofty cursed softly from somewhere behind him, but it was Doloran that Roland focused on. The man had stopped laughing. 

“Leander?” Nerea whispered, swaying and sounding so very lost. Leander closed the distance between them in a single stride, taking her by the shoulders.

“Nerea!” He said, voice breaking with relief, “I am here! You will be alright!”

Maybe she would be, but Leander wouldn’t. Doloran was looking right at them, Darkness snapping over his shoulders. He raised his free hand towards the pair—

“Watch out!” Roland charged forward in the same instant that Nerea shoved Leander away, just before the flames overtook her once more. Leander cried out and brought his spear up, metal striking metal as Nerea swung her staff down. He bent backwards, feet slipping across the damp ground. The group charged forward.

But rather than rush to Leander’s aid, Roland right right past them.

“Roland!” Evan shouted.

“Help Leander!” Roland called back to the boy; if Evan said anything else, Roland didn’t hear him. He narrowed his focus onto Doloran. Taking him out here and now would stop all of this. No one else would lose their Kingsbond if they could just stop Doloran here and now!

But Doloran had seen him coming, and with a smirk, turned to meet Roland head on with his staff. Their weapons clashed with a metallic clang, locked in an instant stalemate. Roland shifted his grip on his sword and pushed as hard as he could. Doloran didn’t even slip back a step, still smirking. The familiarity rushing through Roland’s veins grew in intensity.

“Who _are_ you?!” He grit out between his teeth, pushing with all his might. Doloran chuckled softly.

“Should that not be my question?” He asked lightly, holding his staff with one hand. “Who are _you_ to raise a blade against me?”

Roland growled, but even as he shoved he came to a stark realization.

He couldn’t end this. Not on his own. 

“Batu!” he shouted, startling Doloran. Plans whirled and fractured in Roland’s mind, shattering to pieces and reforming in the split second he had to think this through. Without any other options he called out, “Hit him!”

This would only work once. Doloran turned his head and bent his back, arching away in an effort to break the stalemate, but before he could Roland pressed his weight forward, keeping them locked together. Batu’s boots thudded towards them; if he could just keep Doloran in one spot for long enough, then maybe—!

Doloran sneered at him.

“What is it you hope to achieve?” He asked, a venomous hissing undertone to his voice. He didn’t even sound out of breath! “You cannot defeat me.”

Roland didn’t reply, all his effort focused on keeping Doloran in place. Doloran seemed to realize this, because he dropped both hands from his staff. It faded away in the light of a dismissal, leaving Roland off balance. He stumbled forward, right into Doloran’s reach! Doloran snapped up a hand, grabbing Roland by the throat and squeezing.

The world shifted sideways. Roland choked from the pressure, but at the moment that Doloran’s hand touched bare skin, emotions that were not his own ripped through Roland. A dash of dark amusement followed by a handful of annoyance, and a heaping dose of furious, agonized desperation stole the breath from Roland’s lungs more efficiently than any choke hold. Doloran stared at him, mouth dropping open.

“You are—”

He didn’t have a chance to finish. With a great bellow Batu closed the gap between him and his target, swinging his hammer down with all his might!

Doloran hissed again, cursing between his teeth. He dropped his hand from Roland’s neck and _shoved_ , a blast of magic sending Tove flying and Roland rolling across the ground. Coughing and gasping for air, Roland struggled to his knees in time to see Doloran pull his cape around him and disappear in a wash of shadow. He reappeared just out of Batu’s reach, staring at Roland for a long moment before he disappeared once more and took the thick Darkness with him.

This time, he didn’t come back.

“Cursed rat!” Batu shouted, “Come back and fight, ye mangy coward!”

“Save your breath,” Roland rasped, rubbing his throat. What in the world had that been? Where had those feelings come from all off a sudden? Had they been _Doloran’s_? And if they were, how had Roland experienced them? He shoved the thought away and lurched to his feet. “He’s gone.”

Batu spat. He turned on Roland and asked, “Ye alright, lad? Did he get ye?”

Roland shook his head, trying not to speak. It hurt to _breathe_ , but he would manage. As Tove climbed back up onto his shoulder, he turned to see the others still harrying Nerea, keeping her busy while Leander did his best to break the enchantment over her. He took a step in their direction.

Water rippled overhead. Batu and Roland snapped their heads up to look, and in that same instant a massive shadow swam over the Cradle.

Brineskimmer.

“Watch out!” Tani shouted as the massive Kingmaker burst through the bubble in a torrent of icy sea water. The odd mix of man and snake and fish curled around the shrine itself, staring at them with glowing violet eyes. Roland tightened his grip on his sword and took his stance. Tani leapt to stand beside her father, spear brandished in one hand.

Brineskimmer roared at them for their arrogance, and then the shadows took them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Doloran just about had the shock of his life there. Whaddaya mean, foreshadowing's important? HAHAHA devs lrn 2 write plz.
> 
> /casually breaches 100k words, regrets a lot of things.


	51. Chapter 51

“Her Majesty will make a full recovery, though I cannot say the same for Hydropolis herself.” Leander’s voice echoed through the empty throne room, his heels clicking along the polished marble. Having managed to calm Brineskimmer and return a weakened Queen Nerea to her senses, the group had returned from the Abyss to find the city and the palace completely abandoned.

It had been obvious as they sailed into the harbor that Commander Neptune had followed his orders to the letter. The city had been empty, market stalls and homes left as if their owners had simply stepped away for a moment and would return shortly. Only the lack of ships in the harbor kept Evan from thinking something very bad had happened.

Only, something very bad was happening anyway, wasn’t it? A thunder-like rumble shook through the floor; outside the curved glass, the rainbow colored fish that had been darting about just the day before were long gone. The lack of them made even the ocean feel abandoned. Evan flicked an ear in Leander’s direction.

“The tremors are getting worse,” he said, “Is this what you meant by the city being destroyed?”

“Yes.” Leander took a deep breath, then lowered himself to sit on the steps leading up to the throne. “I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you the truth.”

Despite their exhaustion, everyone turned to look at Leander. He removed his glasses, folding them up and hanging them from his collar, then clasped his hands between his knees and stared at something Evan couldn’t see.

For a moment, he looked like Roland did sometimes.

“The truth of the matter is,” he said distantly, “Hydropolis as you see it was destroyed three centuries ago.”

A second passed in stunned silence. Everyone stared at him, barely remembering to breathe, and then Evan leapt to his feet.

“What?!” He shouted, his voice echoing through the empty room. “But we’ve been to the city! We’ve spoken with your people! How is it that it was destroyed?!”

Unless it had been destroyed and then rebuilt and now it was happening again? But—no, that couldn’t be it! Not if it was so important for Queen Nerea to be in the city by midnight and the same morning was repeating over and over again! Oh, none of this made sense!

“The palace we stand in, along with the city and all of the outlying areas, were destroyed three hundred years ago when an underwater volcano erupted without warning.” Leander said plainly. “All save a handful perished in a single night. That we continue to exist at all is thanks to Queen Nerea’s intervention. She…” His voice softened. “She survived that initial night, and with Brineskimmer’s aid, turned back time for our city. But when the volcano once again erupted…”

“She had to keep turning back time. A loop.” Nella breathed. Quickly, she shook her head. “Why didn’t she go back further?”

“She could not. Even the power of a Kingmaker cannot hold back the natural way of things forever.”

“The same day. The same things keep happening…” Tani shook her head slowly. “The warships leaving, the steam cloud…all of it.” She looked up at Leander. “And nobody knows?”

“No one save her Majesty and I know for certain, though I would not be surprised if the more magically inclined of our peoples have begun to guess.” Leander sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Though it matters little now. With the people gone, the magic cannot hold much longer.”

“Wha—” Lofty bounced up, “You mean she was usin’ ‘em as magic batteries?!”

“Nothing of the sort.” Leander said, “The initial spell was cast with the desire that Hydropolis remain as it was before the eruption. Should the number of souls within the city shift in either direction…”

“It’ll all come tumblin’ down like a house ‘o cards.” Batu rumbled. “What’ll happen to ‘em now, lad? They’ve been out there for hours.”

Leander shook his head. “They should be alright,” he said, “Turning back time halted their lives as well. They should be…” he smiled tiredly. “They have a chance to live their lives now. They have no need of our protection any longer.”

“That’s why the laws were there?” Roland rasped, grimacing and rubbing at his still painfully bruised throat. Evan looked back over his shoulder, concerned, but Nella had already shushed him and tugged his hand away from the injury. Fingermarks stood out starkly against the pale skin of Roland's neck; Evan shivered and forcibly turned his attention back to the Archon.

“Yes,” Leander nodded, “All of the laws were put in place to ensure that the people of the city would survive no matter what occurred within her boundaries.” He looked aside, suddenly sheepish. “Though I…will admit that outlawing sickness was perhaps a bit overdramatic.”

Lofty barked out a laugh. Nella, holding a Soreaway soaked bandage to Roland’s throat, turned to look at Leander.

“What I don’t understand,” she said in a stern tone that had Evan standing up straight even though it wasn't directed at him, “Is why you didn’t just evacuate in that first month. I understand trying to figure out what had happened or perhaps stop it, but… _three hundred years_?” She raised an eyebrow. “Surely simply leaving together would have been a safer outcome.”

“We…” Leander frowned. “I…yes. Perhaps so, but…”

“We were afraid of change,” Came Queen Nerea’s shaky voice.

Evan whirled around, staring at her as she came down the hall. Gone was the imposing figure Evan had first seen, and in her place was a tired looking woman walking barefoot down the corridor. Her hair streamed out behind her as she walked towards them. Like Master Pugnacius, she had shown no outward signs of damage from Doloran’s corruption. Instead, rather like Aranella had, she had been too weak to walk under her own power just an hour ago. She should have still be in bed! Leander surged to his feet.

“Your Majesty!” He cried, running to her, “You ought to be resting, not—”

“Cease your fussing, Leander,” She said, though her voice was without heat. “I am alright. And we do not have the time for me to lie about.” She glanced up through the windows and heaved a heavy sigh. “I am afraid we do not have very long at all.”

“Yes…” Leander frowned deeply. “The tremors grow stronger by the hour. Midnight is not long now.”

“Which is why I sent you to fetch the Aether.” Queen Nerea said, stepping past him. Her bare feet padded softly along the marble floor as she came to a halt at the base of the steps. “It has been many years since our lessons, but…do you recall what holding the Aether means?”

“Well…yes,” Leander frowned at her back. “Whosoever possesses the Aether possesses the right to rule, but—” He stopped, jolting straight. “Nerea! You cannot mean to say—”

“I do.” Queen Nerea said, turning to face Leander once more. Her eyes were firm yet full of a sad kindness that made Evan look away. It wasn’t their place to be watching this play out, but leaving didn't feel right, either. “Our people are safely away and must begin anew. If Hydropolis is to enter a new era, a new world, it needs a new ruler, and I can think of none better than you.”

“Your Majesty…”

“Do you not agree with me?” Evan heard the lilting smile in her voice as she continued. “Who else has guarded this realm so faithfully? Who else has cared for her people so vigilantly? I would trust no one else with our people.”

“But—if you mean for me take the throne, then you will…”

“Yes.” Queen Nerea said. “I will cede the throne, and with it any chance of maintaining this spell. Time will repeat itself no longer, and Hydropolis as it was will fade. But perhaps…” She sighed heavily. “Perhaps it is simply time for it to do so.”

“Nerea, I…” Leander’s voice was thick, choked with sadness and grief. Evan’s heart twisted, going out to the man. Everything he knew was going to be lost? He knew how that felt and…

He didn’t want it to happen to any one else. Not again. Not like this.

“I cannot allow Hydropolis to fade,” Leander said, “I cannot allow _you_ to fade, I would not—”

“Let go, Leander,” Queen Nerea said softly. “You have remained steadfast at my side all these long years, and I could not have asked for a more faithful friend.” She took in a shaky breath. Evan met Tani’s eyes, feeling oddly guilty that they were all still in the room as Queen Nerea continued, “I am…so very sorry I have kept you here for so long. I should have let you go long ago, but I…I was not ready then, either. I needed to have one last day with you, and then another, and…” She trailed off with a heavy sigh.

“Nerea…”

“No. It is time at last,” She said with finality. “I may not be ready, but…it is time. The wheel must once again turn for Hydropolis, and I shall not see it crush you. King Evan—”

Evan jerked his head up, startled. “Y-yes?”

“You have done much for my realm and my people. I regret that I cannot repay you in kind,” Queen Nerea said in a firm voice, “But I must ask of you one last favor. Please—” She reached back, taking Leander by the hand and pulling him over. “Take Leander with you and leave this place. I will remain here to ensure the eruption cannot harm you.”

Evan stared at her, trying to process everything he had heard. She had sent them to get the Aether to…make Leander King of the Hydropolitan people? The people who they had sent to the Heartlands just hours before? And now she was going to stay behind to die?!

“W-what?” He whispered. 

“You’re staying.” Roland rasped, warding Nella off with a hand. “But…you’ll die here.”

“I will,” Queen Nerea said, “As any ruler should be willing to do for their people.” Closing her eyes, she pressed her free hand to her heart. “It will be my last act as Queen. I can do little more for them now.”

Evan kept staring at her, heart in his throat. This couldn’t be happening. Not again. There had to be another way! There had to be _something_ they could do!

“Your Majesty,” he started, very unsure; it wasn’t that he wasn’t willing to do what she asked of him, it was—it was just— “Surely there must be a way to keep your home safe—”

“There isn’t,” Leander whispered, his voice a strangled, broken thing. “We have looked, and searched, and found _nothing_.” His words broke around a sob, and he pressed his free hand to his mouth. Queen Nerea turned a soft, sad smile to her oldest friend. Evan’s heart lurched.

How could this be happening again? Was everything in this world just meant to be loss and hurt and heartache?

No. No, it couldn’t be. He wouldn’t let it be! With a violent shake of his head, Evan wrenched himself to stand up straight and tall as he met Queen Nerea’s eyes.

“Your Majesty,” he said, projecting strength he didn’t really feel into his voice. “What if…what if you came with us? What would happen then?”

“The volcano would erupt without containment,” Queen Nerea said, “We have precious little time until it does, and should you be anywhere near when that occurs your ship will be overtaken and destroyed. There is no stopping it.”

Evan bit his lip, wracking his brain. He knew precious little of how volcanoes worked; there hadn’t been an erupting volcano since Mt. Smoky had collapsed in on itself hundreds of years ago. How did they work? They erupted, spewing molten stone and ash that would eventually cool to form new land, but. Oh, there had to be a way!

“…What if…” he started, grasping onto the barest thread of a plan with both hands. It was reckless, dangerous, and a part of him still wanted to run screaming for the Hills, but. “What if we redirect it?”

Leander looked up, his eyes full of hope. “Redirect it?”

“Yes,” Evan nodded, licking suddenly dry lips. “We can’t _stop_ something like a volcano because it _has_ to come out somewhere, but…what if we could make it turn around?” He looked up and met Queen Nerea’s gaze once more. “Or—cast a shield around the ship and let it erupt as it meant to?”

“Hydropolis will fall,” Nella said quietly, “but her people and Queen live on to rebuild. It could work.”

“Sure, we just have to get out ahead of the exploding mountain,” Tani grumbled. She padded up behind Evan and put her hands on his shoulders. “You do nothing halfway, do you?”

Evan smiled sheepishly. He looked up to Queen Nerea and Leander, hope blooming in his chest at the look the pair were exchanging. Slowly, Leander nodded.

“It could work,” he said, “Though without the power of a Kingmaker, I cannot imagine this will be an easy task—”

“Oi!” Lofty shouted; Tani yelped as the little Kingmaker bounced up to her head, leaning between Evan’s ears to yell, “What am I, chopped Porker?!”

“Lofty!” Evan hissed, folding his ringing ears flat. Lofty didn’t care.

“I’m a flippin’ Kingmaker too, I’ll have you cheeky buggers know! ‘Tween the four of us, we can pull it off!”

For a few seconds, the room went quiet. Everyone seemed lost in thought; Evan scanned the room, heart racing in his ears. Could it work? Was it even worth trying?

Of course it was. If they could save even one more life, then it was.

Suddenly, Queen Nerea threw back her head and laughed, startling everyone. It was a full body laugh, Evan saw, the kind that made your stomach hurt and not the polite titter-and-smile of royalty. Evan found himself smiling through his confusion; was what he’d said really so funny? After a few seconds, she shook her head and wiped away a tear from her eye.

“Oh, wisdom from the mouths of babes,” she said. Evan jolted and had to stamp on a protest that he wasn’t that young, but she continued, “Very well, King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum. At the very least, we must try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /quietly removes skeevy forced romance, regrets absolutely nothing.
> 
> Honestly? Hydropolis always confused me; I get not getting out of the way the first time, since, well, they didn’t know it was happening but after that? ARGH NEREA WHY. (Rule of Drama, of course!)


	52. Chapter 52

An eerie silence stretched out over the southern oceans. The only noise to be heard for miles was the lap of the waves against the Ironbough hull of the ship sailing north at full sail and full power, the _Eternity_ leaving the once great city behind as fast as she possibly could.

It wasn’t fast enough. The last rays of the setting sun painted the empty streets and abandoned buildings in deep crimson red; it looked to Aranella as if the entire place had been soaked in blood and fire. Standing at the stern railing, she frowned.

“This is not good,” She said quietly, mostly to herself. A thunderous rumble punctuated her words as the volcano belched around round of thick steam and quickly thickening ash. The wind was pushing it in their direction, carrying waves of heat along with it. Much more of this, she thought, and they’d be as well done as one of Floyd’s pies.

“Tell me about it,” Roland rasped from where he stood beside her, only to grimace as the words tugged on his still bruised throat. Aranella turned on him and frowned severely.

“You need to stop talking,” She scolded him, “You’re only making things worse for yourself.”

He quirked a half smile at her and she rolled her eyes, well aware that her words were falling on nearly deaf ears. It didn’t help that he’d been acting odd since they’d managed to rescue Queen Nerea, either. Making a mental note to ask him about it later, she turned back to the volcano. Even from this distance, she could see the red glow in the water.

They didn’t have long now. She tightened her grip on the railing before a warm hand slipped over hers. She looked down, not surprised to find Evan smiling up at her. He was trying to be brave, but she knew him too well to fall for that act. The corners of his smile shook, and his eyes were dark with worry.

“We’ll be alright,” He said reassuringly, “I know we will.”

Who was he trying to convince, she wondered; her or himself?

Now wasn’t the time to ask such questions. She smiled through her own bone-deep worry and squeezed his hand. Nodding, he slipped out of her grip and walked to where Queen Nerea and Archon Leander were watching their city disappear into the distance. Lofty leapt up onto his shoulder as the higgledies—minus Tove, of course—milled around his feet.

Another rumble sounded. From Roland’s other side, Tani peered over the rail.

“Getting really choppy,” She noted, side-eying her father. Batu looked even greener than when they had first set sail! “Is it supposed to do that?”

“It will only get worse the nearer the eruption comes,” Archon Leander replied, his voice nearly emotionless. “Your Majesty?”

Queen Nerea took a deep, steadying breath. The final rays of the setting sun cast her face into shadow as she said her last goodbyes to her nation.

“It is time,” She said, gripping her staff tightly in one hand. “Together, now. Raise the shield.”

Aranella watched, breath catching between her ribs, as Queen Nerea raised her staff to the sky. On either side of her, Evan and Archon Leander raised their wands, adding their magic to hers. The pair from Hydropolis began to glow a soft cyan-blue, while Evan and Lofty glowed a warm red-gold. The wind kicked up as magic swirled in around them; Aranella raised a hand and pinned her bangs to the side of her head. She dared not look away from Evan.

Just ahead of the three casters, hanging suspended over the water, a silvery light flickered into view. It glimmered like the faintest star for a moment, then grew in strength and brightness as it expanded. It grew taller at first, extending from the top of the mast to the bottom of the hull, and then wider. Tani yelped as the silver curtain of light blazed past her on its trip to encircle the ship behind the magical barrier, two seams forming at bow and stern with a gentle click. 

The magical wind died down, though the glow still surrounded the three casters. In the distance, a much louder rumble sounded. Aranella watched as the plume of steam grew wider around the middle. Lowering his wand, Leander turned his head back towards them.

“Brace yourselves,” he said, “It comes.”

“It—” Batu started to ask, only to cut himself off with a jolt as a gigantic column of water erupted from the same spot as the steam column. Like an over-active fountain it reached for the sky and then curled back down into itself as it fell. But as it reached the waves, the water sluiced sideways.

It comes. Explosions blasted outwards, and this was certainly explosive, so why hadn’t they heard it yet? 

Because the sound hadn’t reached them. The choppy waves were flattened as a blast of air flew towards them. Aranella had barely enough time to grab Tani, scooping the girl into her arms and pulling them both to their knees, before they were hit. The shield kept the _Eternity_ from being damaged, but the sound…

The sound was something Aranella would never forget.

A tremendous _crack_ , sounding like the world itself had suddenly broken open, snapped across the deck. Tani screamed, ducking down and covering her ears; Aranella tucked herself around the girl and squeezed her eyes shut, ears ringing from the sheer volume of the sound. She could feel her heart racing in her chest and Tani’s hurried, hummingbird breaths against her shoulder. 

If this was anything like what the Hydropolitans had gone through that first horrible night, suddenly it made a little more sense as to why Queen Nerea hadn’t risked the magic by fleeing.

A large hand settled onto the back of Aranella’s neck. She raised her head to find an unsettled Batu pointing out to sea, and looked up to find that Hydropolis had vanished.

No. No, it was still there. She could see the very top of the Eye, closed now, as it loomed over the city’s highest point. It was the rest of the city that disappeared beneath a thick black cloud, so dark it seemed to absorb all the remaining light as it raced across the ocean with explosive force.

Aranella’s stomach lurched. It was coming right at them!

“Brace yerselves!” Ketch shouted at the top of his lungs, sounding very distant to Aranella’s still ringing ears. She felt more than saw Batu and Roland drop beside her, Batu dragging them into his arms as if that alone would keep them safe. This time, Aranella didn’t look away. Hiding would be useless in the face of that force; either the magic would hold or it wouldn’t. If it wasn’t going to hold, she wasn’t going to cower waiting for the end to come.

Peering over Roland’s shoulder, her eyes found Evan. Magic wafted off of him in gentle curls of gold, his tail lashing in concentration. She didn’t need to see his face to know he was focusing on holding the shield with all the power he had to give it. Beside him, Queen Nerea lit up like a beacon spell, flaring bright. Leander almost disappeared beneath that power, and the shield’s silvery light turned the twilight dim into noon-bright all across the deck.

Then, without pausing, the darkness was on them. Batu tightened his grip, holding them all close as the cloud of ash and muck washed over the ship. In the light of the shield, the roiling cloud seemed to be alive, turning and twisting in a way that made Aranella shiver. She felt Tani’s grip tighten around her shoulders and held onto the girl with all her might. She’d have held her breath if it would have done any good.

For what felt like forever, the _Eternity_ sailed on through the black. Aranella watched it through the shield and still nearly missed the moment that it began to thin out and drop away. The darkness lifted slowly, inch by precious inch, until finally they were free of it. At the stern of the ship, Queen Nerea lowered her staff.

“The worst has passed. We are out of danger.” She turned to Leander and Evan. “Lower the shield. It can do us no good from here.”

Aranella watched as Leander slowly lowered his wand. Beside him, Evan shuddered but did the same. The glow that had surrounded the three of them faded away into the night, tiny curls of remnant magic whisping away like candle smoke as the shield simply faded from view. Without it coloring everything, Aranella was able to see back the way they had come.

Just two days ago, they had been in this spot when they had first spotted Hydropolis on the horizon. It had gleamed in the afternoon sun, a bastion of white stone and blue glass domes. Now, there wasn’t much more than rubble. The same ash cloud that had swallowed them whole had overtaken the city; buildings and archways had collapsed, those same blue glass domes that she had found so beautiful completely destroyed. 

Leander and Queen Nerea held perfectly still, their eyes on their once great city. Neither of them flinched as great fiery boulders erupted from the volcano, bursting out of the ocean and arcing down towards the city. Neither of them looked away as what architecture had survived the initial eruption collapsed, crushed under the weight of so much stone and force. The archway they had sailed through collapsed and fell into the harbor. The market square toppled beneath a single boulder crashing straight into it.

Without fanfare, the Eye finally collapsed as a massive flaming stone crashed into it. Queen Nerea shuddered.

Suddenly, Evan collapsed backwards. Lofty let out a shout, leaping clear at the last second. The HIggledies shouted and scattered; Aranella 's eyes went wide.

“Evan!”

Heart leaping into her throat, Aranella tried to slip out of the knot of arms and bodies around her to rush forward and catch him, but by the time she had gotten free Leander had moved first and grabbed him, gently lowering him down to the deck. He glanced up as Aranella dropped to her knees beside them.

“He is alright,” He said, his voice gentle, “Magical exhaustion can have this effect.” He looked down at Evan, a soft smile crossing his face as he gently tucked hair out of the boy’s eyes. “He gave us more than he should have.”

“He does that,” Aranella said thickly, scooping her son off of the wooden deck. His head lolled against her shoulder, exhaustion having rendered him limp, but he was breathing deep and even. He was alright. She exhaled, trying to keep what composure she had left. “He cares far too deeply for his own good sometimes.”

Leander smiled softly, his expression nearly as tired as Evan’s. “He cares as much as he is cared for.” 

He nodded at Aranella and then got to his feet, returning to his Queen’s side. Roland lay a hand on Aranella’s shoulder; when she looked up, his eyes were soft. She looked down at Evan, then sighed and closed her eyes.

“We should get him below,” She said, and with Roland’s help got Evan into her arms and stood up. Not far away, Leander and Queen Nerea continued to watch as their city fell further and further beneath the rough waves. They would be a while yet, Aranella thought. The least they could do was give them some privacy.

Carrying Evan towards the hold, Aranella struggled to keep her head up. Things hadn’t gone according to plan. They hadn’t beaten Doloran to his target and they had lost another Kingsbond. Somehow, just knowing that made the victory that was saving the people of Hydropolis ring hollow in her chest. Another crashing boulder in the distance. made her flinch.

It _was_ a victory. She knew that. Though the city had fallen, the Hydropolitans were alive! Their Queen was alive! They could rebuild, or resettle, or any number of things. They had the chance to do so, and that was what truly mattered. 

And yet…

Aranella paused in the doorway to the hold, looking over her shoulder at where Leander and Queen Nerea still stood shoulder to shoulder. With no one watching them, Queen Nerea had bent, shoulders hunched over. Leander wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close, the last two survivors of a once proud nation. Aranella turned away.

It was a victory, she told herself. So then…why did it hurt so much?


	53. Chapter 53

The volcano was still erupting in the distance. Roland watched from the stern of the _Eternity_ , eyes on the vibrant red-orange glow, his thoughts whirling ceaselessly. Now that the crisis had passed and everyone was safe, he was unable to stop thinking about what had happened in the Abyss.

What in both worlds had that been, he wondered. Some kind of…emotional transfer? It was something out of a fiction novel which—actually made sense if he thought about it. Life in this world was practically a high fantasy book. 

He never had read many of those. They’d been too heavy for him to enjoy. With a soft snort, he shook his head. If Alex could see him now…

“Cor, but you don’t do things by halves, do you?” Lofty’s voice came from behind him. "You pull this no sleep stunt again, I 'en't pullin' Aranella offa you!"

Roland turned to find the little Kingmaker making his way over towards him and frowned. What was he doing up here? Why wasn’t he with Evan?

“How’s Evan?” He asked, grimacing as his still tender throat let him know how much he shouldn’t be speaking yet. Lofty bounced up to a nearby crate and sat down.

“Sleepin’ like a log,” he said, “Kid drained his magic to the last flippin' drop. He'll be fine," he went on to say as Roland turned a wide-eyed look at him, "Just needs to sleep it off, is all. Mages do it all the time."

Roland raised an eyebrow.

“Well, not all the time,” Lofty corrected sheepishly. “But he’ll be fine by mornin’. And what’re you doin’ up, eh? Out countin’ stars?”

Roland shook his head. Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned his attention back to the ruins of Hydropolis. Smoke still rose from the wreckage, carried away by the wind. It was amazing how long things could burn.

“Thinking,” He said, struggling to find a way to say what he needed to in as few words as possible. “Lot happened.”

“Aye, it sure did.” Lofty heaved a sigh. “Been meanin’ to talk to you ‘bout some a that stuff, too. Noticed you weren’t keelin’ over when ol’ Dolly-boy was down in the depths this time. How’d that work out?”

“Tove.” Roland said with a shrug. Lofty snorted.

“’Course it’d be him, the cheeky bugger.” He grumbled without heat. Waving a hand through the air he said, “The rotters are pretty much pure energy. He musta canceled out the corrupted stuff with not-corrupted stuff and boosh. All’s good in the world again.”

Two equal forces meeting and canceling each other out? Roland inclined his head; physics had never been his strong suit, but it wasn’t the strangest thing he’d ever heard, either in this world or the one he had come from. But that did still leave a few burning questions. He frowned, thinking, then asked, 

“Can…people transfer emotions?”

“Transfer emotions?” Lofty leaned back at the sudden subject change. “How’dya mean?”

Roland raised a hand to his throat. The Soreaway had aged the bruise much faster than leaving it alone, but it was tender and ached at his touch. Doloran had one hell of a grip on him. It must have come from swinging that staff around.

“I felt…” Roland paused. How could he say this? Maybe it’d be best to just come out and say it. “Anger. Desperate. Wasn’t mine.”

“Oh…” Lofty breathed, his voice going oddly quiet, “Oh, _that_ kinda transfer...” He heaved himself to his feet. “Gimme a second, sunshine.” He said, beginning to pace in short circles along the top of the crate.

An odd dread began to curl in Roland’s gut as he watched Lofty. He had never seen the Kingmaker _this_ silently out of sorts before. Whatever he was talking about, whatever he meant, it _really_ wasn’t good. Needing to stay calm, he looked back to the sea. A few minutes passed in relative silence, before Lofty’s gentle footsteps came to a halt.

“Okay,” he said with nowhere near his normal boisterous nature. “Ol’ Dolly-boy’s been familiar to you since the second you first saw the Mandarin, right?” When Roland nodded he continued, “And when he grabbed you, you felt emotions that weren’t youers?” Roland nodded again. Lofty sighed heavily. “Knickers. You might want to sit down, sunshine.”

Gripping his arms tight, Roland slowly turned. Lofty had pulled a horrible face, but when Roland made no move to sit the little Kingmaker raised a tiny hand and rubbed the side of his head.

“Now, see, the only way to go sharin’ emotion like that’s with having two connected spirits. There’s some magics that can do that, some Lover’s Knot or some such, but that sure as flip ‘en’t it with you two.”

Roland certainly hoped not!

“There’s also stories ‘bout how a soul’ll split in two when twins are born and they always know how the other’s feelin’,” Lofty went on to say, but he shook his head, “’But that ‘en’t it either, what with you bein’ from another world and all, which means…” He stopped, frowning deeply. “…Roland, are you sure you wanna know the truth? It ‘en’t the best thing if I’m right.”

Roland opened his mouth, then stopped. Curious as he was as to how in the world Lofty had figured out the truth, he had to wonder. Did he really want to know what was going on? Lofty’s behavior was a hard check in the ‘no’ column, but…if he didn’t find out, it would eat at him. Regardless of how bad it was, it would be better to know and just be done with it. Licking suddenly dry lips, he nodded.

“I’m sure.”

Lofty sighed again. “Okay,” he said, “You know the story o’ Sage Oliver and Shadar, aye? How they were connected?”

“Soul Mates.”

“That’s right, mun,” Lofty took a deep breath, “See, it’s kinda like the twin thing. One soul, split in two ‘cross connected worlds. If they ‘en’t in the same place the two go on livin’ perfectly separate lives. Even if they end up in the same place it don’t mean they gotta share everythin’, but if they start bumpin’ into one another, then…” Lofty snapped his fingers. “Connected, just like that. What happens to one’ll happen straight to the other, too.”

The surprised look on Doloran’s face flashed into Roland’s mind. He hadn’t been expecting the emotional transfer to happen. Had he not known, either? Mind racing, Roland looked to Lofty.

“…You’re sure?”

“Sure as the sky is blue,” Lofty said, heaving a great sigh. “Youer magic’s all twisted up in knots, remember? I thought it was just from bein’ from another world like, but unless you were livin’ in some Dark infested pit, that ‘en’t it. It’s somethin’ old, somethin’ Dark, and…” he frowned. “Ol’ Dolly-boy’s magic’s twisted up with the same thing. Same as ol ‘Pug and Nerea were.”

The same Darkness. Roland shook his head. This couldn’t be going where he thought it was.

“The headaches?”

“Magic pullin’ on the same magic.” Lofty replied, “It was tryin’ to pull on you for more power, and since you ‘en’t got much…” He gestured to the door to the hold. “Same thing that happened to Evan. Magical exhaustion.”

Roland swallowed painfully hard. If Evan had gone through the same thing…it was no wonder he had collapsed after casting the shield. He opened his mouth, then stopped. His magic, what little he had of it, was knotted up with the same Darkness that had affected Master Pugnacius and Queen Nerea, the same Darkness that Doloran was using. He could make a guess as to what the source of that was. He looked Lofty dead in the eye.

“Doloran is my Soul Mate.” He said. Lofty grimaced.

“Cor, sometimes I hate you bein’ this clever, mun.” He said with a sigh. Bouncing from the crate to the rail, he walked over until he was right in front of Roland. “I ‘en’t all the way sure, not yet, but there’s a way to _be_ sure, see.”

“How?”

“Easy. Gotta hurt ‘im and see if you hurt the same way.” Lofty pulled a face. “’En’t the nicest thing, but it’s the best way to be sure.”

Meaning, Roland thought, that the next time they saw Doloran, he needed to get a hit on the man. Maybe his pistol? He shook the thought away for the moment and looked out to sea. He remembered the story of Sage Oliver; when Shadar had been defeated, his magic spent and his body fading, Sage Oliver had also begun to disappear. It was only through the efforts of Shadar splitting their souls that the boy had survived at all.

Something told Roland that, if it came to killing Doloran to stop him, the once-King wouldn’t be so lenient. If they _were_ Soul Mates, and they had to take Doloran down, then…

Roland would go with him.

His heart sank and he exhaled shakily. Was that truly what it would come to? Being brought here just to _die_ here? Was there really no escape, or had he just been granted a temporary reprieve? His eyes burned with tears at the idea of leaving another family, his heart sitting heavy in his stomach at the thought of abandoning another child like that.

“’Course,” Lofty continued, “I could be wrong too, mun. ‘En’t like that ‘en’t happened before, so—”

“If he dies…I die.”

“That—” Lofty stopped chattering. Roland ducked his head. “Where the flip'd you get an idea like that?! It 'en't like we're gonna be runnin' the rotter through 

Roland shook his head. It wasn’t that at all. It was the other way around and.

How long had he been trying not to think about everything he’d left behind? Try as he may, the thoughts dogged his every waking moment, waiting for a moment of vulnerability to launch an attack. His eyes burned and he closed them against the threat of tears.

“My world,” He said slowly, the words catching on more than just the ache in his throat. If he said it aloud, he would have to start facing the facts. He wasn’t ready for that. He’d never _be_ ready, but. If what he was thinking was true, then… “…It’s gone. I…”

“….Oh…” Lofty breathed, voice barely above a whisper, “So that’s why…Roland, the thing youer magic’s tied up with?”

“The Horned One.” Roland said. There was no other option. And if the Horned One had been Doloran’s Kingmaker, of course it would want to keep him alive. It needed him to come back to this world, to be restored. If Roland and Doloran truly were connected, then the explosion in the city, the fallout of the missile…

It was no wonder he had been brought to this world. The Horned One had saved his life. Saved him from dying. It made a terrifying amount of sense. Lofty nodded.

“I’d bet Floyd’s last ever pie on it.” He said seriously. "We oughta tell the others. This makes things right more complicated like."

Roland dragged his hands down his face. As if things hadn’t been complicated enough, now they had to deal with this? That was just great! The others would need to know, but how in the world was he going to tell them?

He couldn’t. Not yet. Lowering his hands to his sides, he sighed heavily. Lofty tilted his head and opened his mouth, only to stop. Roland looked at him—

“Roland?”

Evan. Roland whirled around; Evan stood in the door to the hold, sleepily rubbing at one eye. He still looked exhausted! What was he doing up?

“Hey,” Roland said gently, walking away from Lofty, “can't sleep?”

“I heard…voices…” Evan said, his words breaking around a massive, eye-watering yawn. Despite the twinge his throat gave, Roland chuckled softly. Evan was practically asleep on his feet as it was. He looked down as Lofty came walking up.

“Just havin’ a chat, sunshine,” he said, his voice full of fondness. “You oughta get back to bed, eh?”

“Mmhmm…” Evan nodded, but rather than turn around, he glanced around the pair of them. Roland didn’t need to look for himself to know that Evan was staring at the smoldering wreck that was Hydropolis. A sad look passed over the young king’s face. “…Did we…”

“We did what we could,” Roland said, his voice rough as he forced the words out of his throat. “It’s enough.”

“…Not fair,” Evan said, drooping. Roland smiled tiredly. He wouldn’t make it back to the hammocks like this. He’d need a hand. Bending down to one knee in front of him was all it took for Evan to wrap his arms around Roland’s shoulder, the boy clingy in his sad, half-asleep state.

“I know,” he said, picking Evan up with a soft grunt. He really was getting too old for this, coming into his growth spurt with lanky, too-long limbs and not enough balance to know how to use them properly. It wouldn’t be too much longer before even Batu could no longer carry him around with ease.

But, for now, Roland could do this much. With Evan dozing on his shoulder, he followed Lofty back into the hold. The others were all sound asleep in their hammocks or blanket nests on the floor, Queen Nerea and Leander tangled up in one another in a dimly lit corner. As Lofty headed off to bed, Roland kept walking. Picking his way to Evan’s abandoned hammock, he gently set his charge down. Evan made a soft mewl and curled in on himself.

Pulling his coat from his band-space, Roland tucked the thick wool around Evan’s shoulders. With a soft, purr like sound, Evan tucked himself in closer. Roland reached up and gently tucked hair out of his face.

“Sleep well,” he said, though he was sure that Evan had already drifted off. He turned to walk away.

“Goodnight…father…” Evan’s sleepy voice came, startling the air out of his lungs. Roland turned his head to look back, but Evan’s face had gone completely slack as he'd fallen back asleep. He stared for a long moment, heart racing in his ears.

_Father?_

No. It didn't mean anything. Evan had to have mistaken him for King Leonhard, that was all. He was half-dead on his feet from the exhaustion and had simply thought him someone else. There was nothing else to it.

And yet…the words lodged themselves in Roland’s chest, caught between his ribs in an odd warm-cold state. He stepped away until he came to his own hammock, sitting down in the swaying cloth. That single title...it fit too well. Over the past months, hadn't he caught himself treating Evan like he would have treated Trevor? He had. Evan was healthier and could go through more, but on an emotional level, the support that Roland had been giving him...it hadn't been just teaching, or protecting.

It had been raising, as if Evan was as much his own as Trevor. When had it happened, he wondered. When had Evan slipped from charge to child without him realizing it? There was no one singular moment, but…Burying his face in one hand, Roland closed his eyes. The longer he stayed here, the more he had to face a traitorous thought.

The longer he stayed here, in this world, the less he wanted to leave it.

If someday given the chance, after everything that had happened, would he be able to make the choice?

He just didn’t know. Maybe he never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Right now I feel like a leaf on a breeze…  
>  Who knows where it’s blowing…and who knows…where I’m going…_ ~ "Nothing I Have Ever Known", Bryan Adams & Hans Zimmer (c) 2002
> 
> /casually adds a new tag, regrets nothing.


	54. Chapter 54

“Land ho!” 

At the sudden shout from the crow’s nest, everyone looked up. Evan leapt to his feet and ran to the bow railing, a huge grin splitting his face. There, less than a few hours away, was Evermore.

They were almost home!

“More than just land,” Nella said, coming up to stand behind him. “Those are the Hydropolitan ships at the dock. Looks like they made it.”

Evan heaved a huge sigh of relief as he did a quick count and realized that Nella was right. Docked on either side of the _Eternity_ ’s mooring were a half dozen Hydropolitan vessels. Leander walked up alongside them.

“Each and every one of them, it would seem,” He said, adjusting his glasses. “And they appear to be unharmed. Hopefully the people fared just as well.”

“If Floyd got his hands on them, I’m sure they’re fine,” Roland said with a quiet laugh. Evan flicked an ear in his direction; he and Leander had gotten along quite well over their two week voyage home. It was enough to make him wonder. “Maybe a little overfed, but just fine.”

“That is good to hear,” Leander replied with a smile. Evan looked up at Nella, but she just smiled knowingly at him and said nothing. 

It was enough to make him wonder indeed.

A handful of hours later, Ketch brought the _Eternity_ to a gentle halt at her mooring. Two of the crew gathered the gangplank and lowered it over the side. Stepping up beside Queen Nerea, Evan gathered his nerve.

“Shall we walk together, your Majesty?” He asked her. If they were to be allies, then…the people had to see them as equals, first. Because they were. He had to make sure people had no reason to doubt that. Queen Nerea smiled at him in return.

“We shall, your Majesty.”

Evan let himself smile a little. Side by side, the pair of monarchs walked down the gangplank and to the dock. Dock workers and fishermen shouted greetings to the Evermore Delegation, each one glad to see that they had returned home safely. Evan took a deep breath of salty, fishy air, and looked up to the city proper.

It had grown in the time they had been away! Even from this distance he could tell that the boundaries had expanded. He could see more rooftops over the wall than when they had first set sail, and yet more flags flew from the castle walls. His heart filled near to bursting with pride and joy, Evan was hard-pressed to keep the skip out of his step. Beside him, Queen Nerea smiled fondly.

“You have a beautiful city, King Evan,” She said, “I understand now why your subjects follow you so loyally.”

Evan flicked an ear, confused. He turned to her and asked. “Because our city is beautiful?”

“A city reflects the heart of its ruler,” Queen Nerea explained as they walked up the stone steps to the wall that surrounded Evermore proper. “A city this prosperous and bright can only come from an equally generous and bright-hearted King.” 

Evan flushed a bright red. “Y-Your Majesty, I—”

“Pray you never lose that heart, King Evan,” Queen Nerea said as they walked up the slope to the eastern gate. “The world would be so much darker without it.”

Finding himself at a loss for words, Evan could only nod. Trying to find his voice again took nearly as long as it took for them to come to the gate; the Dogfolk and Grimalkin guards on duty snapped sharp salutes at Evan’s approach, but he could see the wide, relieved grins on their faces anyway.

“Welcome home, your Majesty!” They chorused. Evan beamed.

“It’s good to _be_ back,” he said, then stopped and looked down the road. Up ahead, milling in a large, open courtyard, were hundreds of people.

The Hydropolitans! Queen Nerea took a deep breath, but it shuddered as she exhaled. Walking behind them, Leander made a noise so soft Evan barely heard it. He glanced up at Queen Nerea.

“Your Majesty,” he said softly, “Would…would you like me to address your people? Explain to them what has happened?”

Queen Nerea was silent for a long moment, then shook her head. She tightened her grip on her staff.

“No,” She said, her voice firm with resolve. “Thank you, King Evan, but I must face them myself. Whatever they may feel for me, whether they wish me to remain their Queen or otherwise, I owe them an explanation.”

Though his stomach flipped at the idea, Evan nodded. He waited for a moment as she took a deep, steadying breath, then walked into the courtyard beside her. The milling crowd was speaking among themselves at first, but once someone noticed their Queen a wave of silence spread across them. Queen Nerea stood under the gaze of her people for a long moment, looking from head to head as if making sure they were all there. She would know better than most if anyone was missing, but when no grief played across her features Evan allowed his shoulders to slump in relief. They _had_ all made it, it seemed.

“People of Hydropolis,” she finally said, her voice pitched to carry across the afternoon. Everyone in hearing range went silent to listen, and the crowd watched Nerea as she continued, “Though it gladdens me to see you well and whole,I come to you with a heavy heart, and an explanation long overdue.” Holding her staff tightly with one hand, she kept her head up as she said, “Hydropolis, our beloved city, is no more.”

The crowd gasped. Whispers and mutters started up, confusion obvious in their tone. Evan bit his tongue to keep from leaping into an explanation, his heart racing. How would they take this? Would they blame Nerea for everything that had happened? Spirits, he hoped not.

“But this is not the only truth you must be made aware of,” Queen Nerea said when the whispers quieted down, “Hydropolis should have been destroyed three hundred years ago.” She paused for a heartbeat then said, “Three hundred years ago, the great volcano to the east erupted, and took our city with it. Hundreds of lives were lost that day.” She looked across the crowd once more. “Many of you did not survive, and I…I could not allow it to be so. I cast a spell that would keep you all safe, but in doing so, cast back the hands of time again and again. I trapped you all in our city, and…” She sighed heavily, pressing a hand to her heart. “Your lives became caught in that one singular day, and while I do not regret keeping you in this world, I..."

Hand still pressed to her heart, Queen Nerea bowed before her people. Another gasp rippled through them.

“I am sincerely sorry for never telling you the truth.”

The crowd grew in volume, the Hydropolitans talking among themselves. Evan caught snatches of conversation, words and hints that they were putting the pieces together. Confusion swept through the crowd like a swell, and more than once he caught someone glancing at Queen Nerea with dawning understanding. Several voices rose in anger, but before he could do more than worry about this coming to blows, they were swallowed up by the crowd. 

Through it all, Queen Nerea held her head up high and her hand to her heart. Leander silently stepped past Evan to stand at her side, wordlessly offering her his support, but her only movement was a tiny flicker of a smile. She watched her people, and for a few long minutes the courtyard seemed to hold its breath.

Then, slowly, the crowd began to part. A young boy who looked to be about Evan's age, with long white hair curling in waves down to the small of his back, carefully stepped forward. He glanced to either side of where he stood, blue skin paling slightly, before he took a deep breath and gathered his courage.

"Y-you were trapped in this same day, too, your Majesty?" He asked, his voice trembling but somehow steady. When Queen Nerea nodded, he took a step towards her. "And...you did it so that...we all would live?"

"Yes," Queen Nerea said plainly. "There is truly little I would not do for you." She looked up to the crowd. Evan noted the growing scent of salt in the air, and was unsurprised to find tears welling in more than just Queen Nerea's eyes. "I would have given my own life if it would have saved you all from death."

"Your Majesty..." the boy whispered, his voice thick and choked with emotion. He swallowed hard, then, in a burst of courage, reached forward and put his hand over Queen Nerea's. She startled, looking at him, but his smile was wide and warm. "It's alright," he said, "We...we are all alright now. All of us, a-and you as well! We are free now, and we can...we can live our lives again." he tilted his head. "As can you, Your Majesty."

Queen Nerea stared at the boy for a long, silent moment. Then, slowly, she smiled and took his hand in hers.

“Yes, Mylas,” She said, “We are all free to live as we choose now.”

The boy startled. “You—you know my name, your Majesty?”

“Of course I do,” Queen Nerea said fondly, “I know each and every one of you, my beloved subjects.” She squeezed Mylas’ hand once more, then pulled back. Looking out over the gathered crowd once more, she closed her eyes. Evan startled, watching as a single tear trailed down her cheek. “And I am so very glad you are all safe.”

Somehow, that was all that needed to be said. Others from within the crowd stepped forward, tearfully calling Queen Nerea’s name, hands extended. Others reached for Leander, and he met their outstretched hands with his own. He yelped as a broad-shouldered fisherman pulled him into an embrace, and Evan took that chance to step back, out of the way as the Hydropolitans finally had a chance to grieve and be relieved together.

Dashing a few tears of his own off his cheeks as he returned to his friends, Evan smiled. They hadn’t been able to stop Doloran, and the loss of Hydropolis still hurt, but this?

This made it all worth it.


	55. Chapter 55

“O’course, we’d be glad to have ye as neighbors,” Mr. Wright said, hands clasped behind his back. “We been livin’ out there by ouerselves for many a generation now. Neighbors oughta be good for the little’uns.”

“Yes,” Queen Nerea said with a smile. “And we have been isolated for far too long. It is high time we did away with such things.” 

Standing alongside the conference table, Evan beamed. It had barely been a day since they had returned to Evermore, and already Queen Nerea was making allies and looking for a place to settle her people once more. He couldn’t blame her, really; the Hydropolitans were being provided for, but they were all wedged in tightly in the southern barracks and needed space.

Roland had muttered something about sardines in a can when Auntie Martha had brought that tidbit of information, which really just left Evan more confused than before. What was a can and why did someone put fish in it? Resolved to ask about it another time, Evan had set the oddity aside. The priority was the Hydropolitans right now.

“Of course, we would not want to crowd you, or encroach on Longfang’s territory.” Queen Nerea was saying, “I will admit I am unfamiliar with the Summerlands.”

“Well,” Evan leaned over the table, looking over the Summerlands. There was miles of empty coast to consider, especially once one had swung into the Calmlands. Thinking back to Roland’s lessons, he considered their options. They would need a good, defensible location, one where they could easily access food and water while trade routes were established.

He eyed a cove to the southwest of Goldpaw, the mountains rising high in a circle around them, but then set it aside. No, that was _too_ defended and too out of reach. Just getting the ships there would take weeks! He scrunched up his nose and looked again, then—

“What about here?” He asked, pointing to a small-looking island drawn at nearly the southern end of the world. Mr. Wright leaned over, squinting for a moment, before he nodded. 

“Aye, Larboard Isle. Good eye, Yer Majesty.” He looked up to a pensive Queen Nerea. “’Tis plenty safe, and bigger than this ‘ere map would say. Plenty ‘o space to grow, an’ Sailboard Isle’s much the same if ye need the room.”

Leander, having been silently watching them up until now, made a pensive noise.

“They do seem readily accessible, though we would have to shore up the Isle’s eastern side from the Rift.”

Queen Nerea eyed him amusedly. “I do believe we are capable of a shield spell or two, Leander,” She smiled as he sputtered, cheeks going pink, before she turned her attention back to Mr. Wright. “If you truly do not mind us being so close, I believe we will take your advice.”

Mr. Wright grinned back at her, his old eyes warm as he said, “Aye, Yer Majesty. We’d be happy to have ye. If ye’d like, I could go take a look at yer ships? Be sure they’re set for the trip?”

“That would be wonderful,” Queen Nerea returned with a small bow, “thank you. I will join you shortly.”

Mr. Wright nodded, excusing himself from the room. Once the door shut behind him, Queen Nerea turned to Evan and smiled.

“Truly,” she said, “You’ve a wonderful Kingdom. I am only sorry that we cannot aid you more,” She sighed. “Even should these Isles be suitable for settling, it will be some time until Hydropolis is ready to offer anything beyond a signature on a document.”

Evan shook his head. Queen Nerea had joined Hydropolis—or at least, what was left of it—to the Union the night before, in a quietly understated ceremony. They were allies now, but even if they hadn’t been…

“That’s alright,” He said, “You don’t owe us anything. I’m just glad we were able to save your people.”

“If I may be so bold,” Leander cleared his throat, looking to Queen Nerea, “Perhaps I can be of some assistance in this matter?” When Queen Nerea tilted her head for him to continue, he adjusted his glasses. “I believe I speak for all of Hydropolis when I say we owe Evermore a debt we can never truly repay, but…” He glanced at Evan, who stared back at him with wide eyes. “If it is at all possible, I would pledge my services to you and your Kingdom, King Evan. It is the least I can do.”

Evan stared at him for a moment, then forcibly shook off his surprise.

“Oh, no—you don’t _have_ to do that!” He said, “Truly—”

“Truly,” Leander spoke over him, startling even himself, “I do not offer my services solely out of a need to repay you, but…” He took in a deep breath and then said, “I _want_ to. If you intend to face Doloran, you will need all the help that can be mustered. I would be glad to offer my services—that is—” He looked to a peacefully smiling Queen Nerea, “If you can spare me—”

“After the past three hundred years?” She asked with amusement shaking her tone, “I cannot blame you for needing a change of scenery. Very well. If King Evan accepts,” She looked at him, and Evan nodded. If Leander was doing this out of want and not thinking he _had_ to repay them, then yes! They would be glad to have him. Queen Nerea smiled softly as she turned back to her friend. “I release you from your duties as Archon. Go, aid them where you can. I will care for our people in the meantime, so long as you make me a promise here and now.”

Leander pressed a hand to his heart. “Of course. Anything.”

Queen Nerea reached up, cupping Leander’s cheek in one hand. She said softly, “ _Try_ to come back in one piece. You’ve a kingdom to rule when all is said and done.”

“Nerea!” Leander sputtered. 

Standing just off to Evan’s right, Roland turned a laugh into a polite cough.

“Don’t worry,” He said when they turned their attention to him. “We’ll make sure he stays in line.”

“Or at least in very good company,” Nella said with a sideways glance at Roland. He looked aside as if to say _I have no idea what you’re talking about_ , and Evan struggled to hold back his giggles. Instead, he nodded to Queen Nerea and the slightly pink Leander. Taking a deep breath of his own, Evan pulled on his lessons of formality.

“We accept your kind offer of assistance, Archon Leander,” he said, though maybe the title didn’t fit anymore. “For the duration of your stay with us, you will be working with Roland.”

If either of the men were surprised, neither showed it. Leander smiled gently, placing a hand to his heart and bowing.

“Thank you, King Evan. It will be an honor.” He turned his head to Roland and said, “Roland, I will try not to disappoint you.”

Roland chuckled softly. “Something tells me you won’t.” Pushing away from the table, he nodded to Evan and then stepped aside. “We should get to work. Your Majesty,” He looked to Queen Nerea, “If you’d like an escort to the docks, we can—”

“Thank you,” Queen Nerea said with a knowing look in her eyes. Evan tilted his head; what was that for? “But that will not be necessary. See to your duties, both of you.” She turned once more to Evan. “King Evan, I look forward to when next we meet.”

“As do I,” he replied with a smile, “Take care, your Majesty.”

Queen Nerea’s smile lingered as she headed out of the room, Roland and Leander a couple of paces behind her. Roland pulled the door to the conference room shut, leaving Evan and Nella alone inside. Nella eyed the door with a pensive frown.

“You know,” She said, “I’m not sure I should be glad Roland will have someone keeping an eye on _him_ from now on, or worried about the trouble those two could get into.”

Evan laughed, sitting down and leaning his arms on the table.

“I think they’ll be alright,” he said as he slumped onto his forearms, “They get along quite well already.”

“Yes, they do,” Nella said. She lay a warm hand on his back and asked, “Are you feeling well, Evan? You’re not still worn out, are you?”

Evan shook his head. “No, I’m alright.” He said, watching dust and particles swirl in a beam of sunlight. “I’m just glad to be back home.”

When Nella wordlessly pulled him into her arms a moment later, Evan leaned in and sighed contentedly.

It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evermore grew from Level 2 to Level 2.5 while the gang was off being seafarers, because I believe in a more logical growth than “hit a button and be done”. That’s a game mechanic, not an actual kingdom being built!
> 
> With that said, that’d be the end of Arc 5! A bit different than canon, but a good deal of character growth. Which, quite frankly, this game sorely needed.
> 
> Next up? :3 More feels!


	56. Chapter 56

The halls of Evermore Castle were nearly silent. Night’s hush had fallen over the marble halls and richly furnished rooms with a comfortable ease as nearly everyone turned in for the night.

Leander noted all of this with a watchful eye, nodding to a passing maid as he walked towards the Consul’s office. The past two weeks had been filled to bursting with work; between getting to know the city, coming to learn Roland’s practically non-existent filing system, and helping those few Hydropolitans who had chosen to stay in Evermore, he had barely had time to breathe, let alone relax or turn in early. Smarter men might have balked at the hours he was keeping.

But, truly, he rather enjoyed the challenge. After three hundred years of terrified monotony, this plethora of work was a welcome change to the routine. Though it did still make him wonder just how Roland had handled all of it on his own. It was a miracle he hadn’t become ill or passed out on his desk!

Coming to the open doorway of Roland’s office, Leander stepped inside and stopped dead in his tracks. He stared for a moment, offering up a thought to any divinity listening that he had meant that thought in jest!

Roland’s soft breathing was the only answer he received. With a shake of his head, Leander stepped softly into the office, his heels sinking into the plush red carpet. He had spent a lot of time in this office, and it carried the same sensation that Roland did; calm and collected, but warm and inviting at the same time. The golden glow of an oil lamp cast shadows along the dark wood paneling and half-full bookcase, turning the crimson red upholstery to a deeper burgundy color. In spite of the emptiness to it, the lack of trinkets or baubles, it still held a warmth that could not be overstated.

Roland was too asleep to appreciate it, his head cushioned on his arms crossed over his desk. Papers were scattered across the hardwood surface, notes and balance sheets and what appeared to be the beginning of a formal treatise all about to fall clean off the edge. Leander took a moment to gather them up and set them out of immediate danger before he bent over and lay a hand on Roland’s shoulder.

“Roland.” He shook him gently. “Roland, wake up.”

Roland snorted, then slowly raised his head. He blinked blearily in the low light.

“…Leander?”

Leander smiled gently. “My apologies. I did not mean to disturb you. I came to leave these,” he said, setting the papers he had brought down on the desk. “I wasn’t expecting to find you still here.”

With a soft groan and a cracking back, Roland sat up. “Wasn’t exactly expecting to still _be_ here,” he said, “What time is it?”

“Closer to midnight than either of us would like to admit,” Leander replied. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just. Trying to figure out this treaty with Dell,” he said, scrubbing his face with both hands. “It’s not going as well as I’d hoped.”

That lined up with what he had seen and heard, as well. The few Grimalkin staff members he had been able to speak with between tasks had all hissed furiously at just mentioning Dell and its King, and this…well. It explained a few things, including why their young King had chosen to go to Broadleaf clear on the other side of the world rather than their nearest neighbor. Leander tilted his head.

“Perhaps I can be of some assistance?” He asked, “How are relations between Dell and Evermore as of late?”

“Chilled.” Roland grimaced. “Mausinger has a bounty out on Evan’s head, worth more dead than alive.” Leander raised both eyebrows, startled. Roland nodded, a dark look lingering in his eyes as he continued, “He wants a family heirloom of Evan’s that’s actually still in Dell Castle, but it’s not like we could tell him that.”

“No.” Leander hummed softly, pulling up a chair and taking the treatise he had set aside. As he’d begun to suspect, it was addressed to one King Otto Mausinger…though that was about the only thing that had been written down properly. A dozen starting lines had been noted down and then scratched out. One scratch had been so violent it had gone through the parchment. He traced the hole with a fingertip. “No, I suspect you cannot.” He glanced up. “Have you thought of recovering this heirloom and then returning here with it?”

“Thought about it and discarded the idea,” Roland said, “Evan said it’s in a secret chamber at the _back_ of the palace. It’s not like we could just waltz right in and then back out again.”

“It would certainly take some nerve to pull off such a task.” Leander adjusted his glasses. It was worth considering, but perhaps once he had more information. “Do we have any information on Dell’s reach within the region? I will admit I am a bit…unprepared for all of this.”

“No one’s prepared for this,” Roland replied with a tired chuckle, “but yeah. We do.” Reaching for the stack of papers, Roland thumbed through them until he found what he was looking for. “Last scout report says they have five battalions stationed in the areas surrounding the city, and two warships at the river delta leading to the sea.” He frowned. “Aranella said that’s their entire fleet, too.”

Overprepared and overly defensive. Perhaps this Mausinger was expecting an attack? It wouldn’t have been a surprise. With a nod, Leander sat back in his chair. Given that Evan hadn’t tried to over power Dell’s forces, he likely had discarded that option. Leander set it down the list instead, thinking it over. If they were too entrenched to attack, and too violent to slip past, then perhaps…

“Perhaps a bit of subterfuge?” He asked. “One of us could pretend to have changed sides, go to Dell and retrieves the heirloom, then return here with it for a proper exchange?”

“A double agent trick, huh?” Roland inclined his head in thought. A second later he raked a hand through his hair, pulling out his hair tie in the process. He grumbled, tying his hair back up. “Could work. It would be risky, though…”

“No less dangerous than attacking them head on.” Leander said. “Best to sleep on it, I think,” he set the treatise down. “If you think too hard on this, you’re liable to give yourself gray hairs.”

Roland stared at him, unimpressed. “Says the man who’s over three hundred years old.”

“Three hundred and twenty five,” Leander said, raising a single brow. “I have earned my gray hairs, thank you. But if you keep this up, you’ll go gray before you’re fifty.”

Roland snorted with laughter, shaking his head. 

“That’s not really a concern,” he said, amusement lightening his tone. Leander was struck by the thought that would very much like to hear that tone again, then quickly and quietly shoved the thought away. “Appearances were never really my thing, but even if they were.” He spread his hands helplessly. “We’ve got lot more important things to deal with right now.”

“Yes,” Leander cleared his throat. “Broadleaf is still on the table as well. News from Autumnia is quite scarce, but what is coming is…” He grimaced. “Not good.”

“Par for the course,” Roland shook his head. “But I was talking about something more local. You know some things about magic, right?"

"After the past three hundred years, I would certainly hope so!" Leander said with a wry smile. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s.” Roland opened his mouth, then stopped. He stared at his hands, but before Leander could ask what was bothering him he pressed on. “It’s about Evan. Do you think you could give him some lessons?” He looked up and met Leander’s eyes, his face full of familial concern. “I don’t like that he passed out after casting that shield.”

Setting aside another puzzle piece that was the inner cabinet of Evermore, Leander nodded.

“That is more something that will be solved as he grows,” he said, “but yes. I can offer my assistance so he can have a finer control. Of course…” He turned and eyed the window. The stars twinkled down at them. “Perhaps that would be best done in the morning.”

“Yeah, of course.” Roland got to his feet, pressing a hand to the small of his back. “We should get some rest, anyway. It’s late.”

“It is.” Leander stood up, adjusting his glasses. “But if I may offer you a bit of advice, Roland?”

“Shoot.”

“Your night would be best spent sleeping in your bed, not across your desk.” He smiled. “Back aches tend to not respond to Soreaway.”

Roland blinked at him, surprised. Then, slowly, a genuine smile spread across his face. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonders of having to balance in-character actions and an author’s desires at the same time. Gah why do we do this to ourselves?
> 
> Rest assured that in spite of the new tag, FKaC will remain 95% gen and Family-Focused. I may slip my ship hints in because I am a self-indulgent sort, but Found Fam takes precedence!


	57. Chapter 57

“Gently, Evan lad, gently…”

Evan’s tail lashed back and forth through the remnant leaves and cut stalks behind him. He squeezed his eyes closed even tighter until stars appeared behind his eyelids. “I know, Lofty,” he replied perhaps a bit too sharply, “I’m trying!”

And really, he was! They’d been out in the sun and the fresh-smelling wind for nearly the entire afternoon already. At first Evan had been grateful for the magic lessons as a long term distraction from the paperwork and council meetings that still needed his attention, but now?

Now he would have taken writing a treaty with Dell over this!

“Magic ‘en’t some brute force thing!” Lofty went on, pacing back and forth. Evan’s ears flicked after the little Kingmaker’s footsteps as he padded through the dirt. “You can’t just go around tossin’ magic at a spell and hope it don’t blow up in your face!”

Evan’s ears folded back. This had been a point between them ever since Evan had come around the day after they had fled Hydropolis. Evan’s collapse had startled everyone, but no one save Lofty was in a position to teach him anything about using Magic that would prevent him from exhausting himself again. Hence the hours of lessons and the lecture that Evan was sitting through now.

“Youeve got to coax it out, see? Magic’s like a living thing! Youeve got to ask it for help, and _then_ you can start throwin’ fireballs or shields around all willy nilly!”

Giving up any thoughts of focus, Evan dropped his hands and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust them, then sat back in the shade of a great oak. He knew that Lofty was just trying to help, and he understood the words coming out of his mouth, but. This really wasn’t helping! Leaning an elbow on his knee, Evan plunked his chin into the palm of one hand.

“Why’s that?” He asked petulantly, feeling yet more sweat trail down his back. Sitting in the heat for the past hour had done his mood no favors. “That’s what’s worked so far.”

“Oh, has it?” Lofty whirled around, planting his hands onto his hips, “So why’s it that you flopped over like an overdone pancake, eh?” He stalked over. “You can’t go ‘round tossing magic around like flower petals, mun! Youeve got to be careful with it!”

“There’s a difference between being careful and being too slow!” Evan shot back, tail lashing once more. If they’d been faster, even by just a few minutes, maybe they could have— “If I can’t be fast enough to help someone, then what’s the point of even having magic?!”

“This ‘en’t about fast!” Lofty stamped over until he was looking straight into Evan’s eyes, seriously unimpressed. “S’about keepin’ you from keelin’ over every time youer tryin’ to cast somethin’ big! Youell thank me when youer not layin’ in the mud!”

“Lofty—”

“If I may be so bold,” Leander’s voice broke into the argument. Evan whirled around on his hands to face the man. Leander just smiled a bit; he was far too sneaky for his own good, Evan thought. “Perhaps I may be of some assistance?”

“Pah!” Lofty threw up his hands and turned away. “Be a right sight if you could! This one’s all ‘bout the bang and the boom!”

Evan hissed furiously at his Kingmaker as Lofty stalked off, but found he couldn’t really deny the accusations. So what if he preferred to throw more magic at his spells? Sure, it meant he couldn’t cast as many, but the ones he could cast would be stronger for it! He looked away as Leander came to sit in front of him, his coat missing and sleeves rolled up to his elbows in the late summer sunshine.

“I’m afraid I missed most of that conversation,” he said pleasantly, “Would you care to tell me what the problem here is?”

Evan wanted to say that there was no problem, but he was overheated, and tired, and he’d really come out here to get some fresh air, not be lectured on his magic skills! The words burst out of him before he could stop them.

“What Lofty’s saying doesn’t make any sense! It’s always theory this, and theory that, like I haven’t had lessons already!” It was so much like learning about politics and statecraft, so much _listening_ and not enough _doing_ that it made him want to tear his ears off just so he wouldn’t have to hear any more of it! Growling low in his throat he pulled his knees to his chest. “What’s the point of lessons if you can’t do anything with them?”

Leander was quiet for a moment, then said slowly, “If I were to pick up a sword tonight and call myself a master of it tomorrow, would that be true?”

“Of course not,” Evan rolled his eyes, “You can’t be a master of something in one day—oh.” Chastised, his shoulders slumped. Leander nodded.

“Everything begins with a solid foundation, Evan,” Leander corrected him gently, reaching forward and raising Evan’s head until they were eye to eye. “And learning to cast magic involves _many_ lessons of the theory behind it.” He smiled ruefully. “My teacher had me on basic lessons for nearly a year before she declared I was ready to begin casting.”

“A year?” Evan exclaimed, ears flattening to his skull. He didn’t—there wasn’t—that just wasn’t fair! They didn’t have the time for that!

“She’d have preferred two, she told me once, but…” He leaned back. “I believe we can go a bit faster. I have seen your skills with Magic. You operate mostly on instinct, do you not?”

Evan nodded slowly. He and Nella had read through some magical spell books and other such teachings when he’d first been learning, but he’d never really had a proper tutor. Such things weren’t supposed to happen until he was thirteen, but…well. Fate had clearly had other ideas.

“Yes,” He said, “Why? Is that a bad thing?”

“Hardly,” Leander said, “Though it does explain some things. Your most cast spell is Fire, correct?” When Evan nodded he continued, “That along with instinctive casting tells me your nature is Fire. Knowing this, I can come up with the best way to aid you.” He smiled softly. “Fire natures are perhaps not known best for their…patience.”

Evan chuckled sheepishly. That wasn’t precisely wrong, but… “Different natures learn in different ways?”

“Quite,” Leander settled his hands into his lap. “Natures often dictate how we learn and grow. Someone of Water is much more likely to go with the flow and be much more patient than someone of Wind, who would often be much more boisterous and outgoing.” Adjusting his glasses, Leander snorted softly. “Of course, there are outliers in any circumstance, but…”

But it did say a lot, Evan thought, and he had the idle consideration that that meant Tani had to be a Wind nature. Fire, Wind, Water, Darkness…natures were aligning with the Higgledies. Evan frowned as he realized that. Was there a sort of connection between the magic of the world and the natures of the people? He set the thought aside for another time.

“And…” He looked up, “What about someone of a Dark nature?”

“They are more likely to be the quiet type,” Leander replied, “Observant to a fault, and often handling things on their own. Why do you ask?”

“Well,” Evan eyed where Lofty had wandered off to, the little Kingmaker standing with his back to them. Evan was sure he was listening as he said, “Roland is a Dark Nature.”

Leander’s eyebrows made a run for his hair. “Truly?” He asked, and when Evan nodded he seemed even more surprised. “That is…certainly odd.”

Evan tilted his head. “Are Darkness natures that rare?” He asked. There were the stories, the tales where they were cast as villains, but in truth? He’d heard precious little about them before.

“Not rare, but rather uncommon,” Leander said, “I’ve never heard of more than one existing in a single generation.”

“’En’t a Generation now, is it?” Lofty sniped, “Youe’ve got three hundred years on anybody here, and the other one’s three thousand flippin’ years older, too!”

Three thousand years older? Evan tilted his head. “Doloran is a Dark nature, too?”

“That’s right, mun. He and ol’ Rolly-boy are—” Lofty suddenly stopped himself. Evan growled, low in his throat, and bunched himself up. 

"Lofty..." He grumbled. Lofty took a huge gulp of air and whirled away, ignoring Leander as he made a puzzled sound and tilted his head. 

"Nope!" Lofty took a step out of reach. "Nope, I 'en't sayin' more than that! Said too much already!"

"Lofty!" Evan leapt forward in a pounce, but Lofty jumped away at the last second and took off running, shouting at the top of his lungs. Evan lay in the sun-baked grass for a moment, growling low in his chest. "I hate it when he does that."

“He certainly is more involved than Brineskimmer ever was,” Leander said with a snort as Evan picked himself up off his front, “Though I suppose that does come with its own drawbacks. No matter.” He adjusted his glasses and shifted his weight, pushing himself to his feet. “You and I have other matters to discuss.”

Evan looked up into the sunlit reflection off of Leander’s glasses and gulped.

Why did he have a feeling he was going to regret this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More foreshadowing before we get back to the plot. How long can Lofty keep a secret? :3 Who knows~


	58. Chapter 58

The first time the Inner Cabinet met after Leander had joined their ranks was a rainy summer evening. The gentle pitter-pat of rain on the stone-and-glass roof of the conference room tugged at Evan, lulling him into a state of relaxation that would have easily lulled him to sleep had he not been so focused. 

“Master Pugnacius and Queen Nerea are getting on splendidly,” he said, passing Leander a sealed letter from his Queen; Leander took it with a soft smile and Evan continued, “Crafters from Goldpaw have already made the trip south to aid in construction, and they’re rather enjoying the influx of fish and other seafood.”

“I bet they are,” Roland said with a smile, reading over the reports Evan had brought back from Master Pugnacius and Goldpaw’s other leaders. “Though this looks a lot better than splendid to me.”

“Those two,” Nella said with a groan, “Get along like a house on fire. They hardly needed us there as mediators at all!”

Evan grinned sheepishly. Nella had been the only one to accompany him to Goldpaw to help settle them with their new neighbor, but she had a point. The pair of them had sat at Master Pugnacius’ table and barely gotten a word in edgewise as the pair of rulers spoke long into the night. It had been both good to see and slightly annoying at the same time, especially since none of them had been able to break for dinner until the talks came to a close!

“Yes, well,” he cleared his throat, “They’re supporting one another, and that’s what matters. But what about here?” He looked to Leander and asked, “How are you settling in? I understand there’s quite a lot of work to be done with so many people deciding to stay in Evermore.”

“It is nothing I have not done in the past,” Leander said with a polite smile. “And it is quite a refreshing change of pace to not be doing the exact same work over and over each day.”

“I’ll bet it is,” Roland said with a laugh. He glanced at Evan. “He’s a hard worker. We’ll have the department running ship shape in no time.”

“Hopefully with no else falling ill,” Nella said to Evan quietly. He nodded a bit but didn’t look away from the others.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Evan said with a smile, “Is there anything either of you need?”

“No,” Roland said, his amusement fading even as warmth remained in his eyes. “Things here are doing fine. We’re still working on how to best handle Dell, which leaves Broadleaf as our only real option.”

“Yes,” Evan said with a nod, his stomach twisting at the thought of having to parley with Mausinger. Would he ever be ready for that? Probably not. “Though I will admit, I’m not sure how we’re going to cross the oceanic rifts. They block all passage to Autumnia…”

“And it’s not like we could launch our skimmers from the boat,” Tani said with a grumble that Batu echoed. “The currents on those rifts would send us spiraling into a mountainside!”

Evan grimaced at the idea. He hadn’t much liked the flight back to the Canyon from the Cradle of Light all those months ago, and the idea of an even wilder ride made his stomach twist for an entirely other reason. Nella shook her head.

“The only option we have is to sail around the western side of the Summerlands, but that’ll take months.” She sighed in aggravation, running a hand through her hair. “We’ll get stuck in the ice if we’re too far north when winter sets in.”

“It’s hardly that complicated,” Leander said, adjusting his glasses. “We shall simply have to jump either of the Rifts and sail from there. Under normal circumstances I would have suggested the southern Rift to avoid having to circumvent Jack Frost’s Playground, but given the ash cloud I…”

He trailed off as an odd silence fell over the room. Everyone, even Lofty, turned to stare at Leander. Their expressions were all marked by the same kind of confusion, causing Leander to grimace. With a great shake, Batu recovered first.

“’Ang on there, lad,” He said incredulously, “did ye just say “jump the Rift”?”

“Well…” Leander nodded slowly. He glanced over as Tani groaned in frustration and thumped her head to the table. “Yes? Is that not what you heard me say?”

“No, we heard you, but,” Roland cleared his throat, clearly trying not to laugh. “I just didn’t take you for a comedian.”

“Wh—whatever do you mean?” Leander asked, startled. He looked from face to face. “Do you truly mean that you have never seen a boat jump before?”

The silence returned, this time more awkward than before. Evan shook his head very slowly. Leander grimaced.

“…I see. Forgive me.” He removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “It was such a common sight in the Hydropolitan flotilla that I assumed…” He took a deep breath. “Well. Clearly the old adage of assumptions remains true to this day.”

Batu grumbled, but Evan chose to ignore him and tilted his head.

“If it was so common, does that mean that you can make the _Eternity_ jump too, Leander? I would hate to have to take one of your Navy’s ships for so long.”

Leander smiled appreciatively. “A kindness for which I am very grateful. To answer your question, yes. I would need to speak with your Shipwrights about making some modifications, but it should be simple enough.”

“And once those modifications are made?” Nella asked, “What then?”

“Then we simply sail to the Rift, activate them, and leap across.” Leander said as if it was as plain as day. Given what he’d just said, it probably was just that simple to him. “The air current that the Rifts emit will catch in the sails not unlike a gliding bird, and we’ll land on the other side.” He waved a hand through the air. “The same trip can then be made in reverse when our business is concluded.”

“Oh, aye,” Lofty snorted, “Provided we don’t go sailin’ off the flippin’ edge and hit the bottom of the world!”

“Pretty sure it doesn’t work like that,” Roland said. Shaking his head, he sighed. “How long would it take to sail around the continent?”

Nella pulled a face. “Three to four months, depending on wind and ice. Longer if we get stuck.”

Evan shuddered. He’d read tales of ships stuck in the ice for months, trapped until the ice thawed enough to press forward again. If that happened he and Leander could simply use the Travel spell to get the Delegation and the crew home, but then they would be down a ship. He looked to Leander.

“And…if we cross the northern rift?”

Leander adjusted his glasses. “A month there, but less to return.” He smiled knowingly, causing Evan to flinch back into his chair. Oh no. He knew that look! “Given that your lessons will have proceeded accordingly by then, it should be little trouble to simply Travel the _Eternity_ and all aboard back to Evermore.”

“Thank the blessed stars for that,” Batu huffed. He leaned over the table, meeting Evan’s gaze with frantic, almost panicked eyes. “Evan lad, ye get that spell right, ye hear? I don’t wanna be spending two blasted months on a ship!”

Evan could only laugh nervously, ears pinning back. Everyone eyed Batu for a long moment, before Roland shook his head.

“Right. Let the record show that Batu was extremely opinionated on the matter.” Ignoring the big man’s protest, he turned to Evan. “What’re your orders?”

Evan sat back and thought for a moment. The smarter idea, if perhaps a bit riskier, would have been to set sail immediately and pray for fair winds to take them around the Summerlands. Chancing their lives on a ship’s ability to leap across a crack in the world honestly felt a bit risky, but when he weighed it against the alternative…

Spirits, he still wondered what his father would have done in this situation. What choice would King Leonhard have made? What choice would Nella or Roland make if they were in command? He thought about asking them, then shook the thought away. Now was not the time for second guessing. Setting his shoulders back, he nodded.

They would have to take the chance. He would just need to be ready with his spells; better to lose the ship than their lives.

“Make the adjustments.” He said to Roland and Leander, “If they don’t work, we’ll need to prepare to leave quickly.”

“Right,” Roland said with a nod. He glanced at Leander, who nodded in return. “We’ll talk to Ketch once we’re done here. There’s just.” He paused for a moment and made a wry noise in the back of his throat. Everyone turned to him, but seemingly before he could think better of it he asked, “This might be a dumb question, but does anyone know what _caused_ the Rifts? I couldn’t find anything about that in Boddly’s library.”

“Hardly surprising, given that it happened over three thousand years ago,” Leander replied. In the chair beside Evan’s, Roland went stiff as a board. He stared, eyes wide, as Leander continued, “The tale that was passed down in Hydropolis was that a great disturbance shook the very foundation of the earth at that time. The lands themselves were displaced, and when the smoke cleared, they were made separate by the Rifts so as to never truly unite.”

“Hang on,” Tani raised her head, “Isn’t three thousand years ago around when King Ferdinand’s country fell apart?”

“That is what Boddly’s books said,” Nella said pensively. “Though neither Roland nor I were able to find any reason _why_ it fell apart to begin with, I’m starting to doubt it had much to do with King Ferdinand himself.”

“Allegoria fell over three thousand years ago,” Roland said quietly. Evan turned to him, but he was staring at something in the distance. A moment later he shook it off and glanced around the table. “I’m starting to think they’re connected.”

“Say what now?” Batu back, blinking. “How do ye figure?”

“In the Library, I met a woman who told me a little bit about Doloran. He took the throne too young, and…” He shook his head. “That’s not important. Leander—” He looked to Leander and asked, “Did the stories ever say what _kind_ of disturbance caused the Rifts?”

“No…” Leander said slowly. “Do you have a theory?”

“Maybe. We’ve all seen Kingmakers go off the rails when their bonds are severed,” he said, eyeing Lofty who looked _distinctly_ uncomfortable and quickly looked away, arms crossed over his chest. Evan didn't have time to wonder what that was about before Roland continued, “But what if the Kingmaker was _corrupted_ instead?” He asked, “What if, somehow, that same Darkness that Doloran has been using got to the Horned One three thousand years ago, destroyed Allegoria, and caused the Rifts?”

“And somehow caused Ferdinand’s Kingdom to collapse in the process?” Nella raised an eyebrow. “I can understand your logic, but I don’t follow how all three events are connected.”

“Hang on—” Tani burst in, “Boddly said that Ferdinand had united the world, right? Into one big Kingdom?” When the others nodded she pressed on, “What if _Allegoria_ was that Kingdom?”

“And when the Kingmaker fell, so to did the Kingdom,” Evan said softly. It made sense, he thought. It would explain why they had found so little on Ferdinand’s Kingdom, and why the nations had been so separate up until now. They had already seen one Union fail. Why bother trying again after such a calamity? He shook his head slowly. “Do you think Doloran is trying to go back to that? To a world ruled by Allegoria?”

“I don’t know,” Roland said, sitting back in his chair. “We know so little about him, or what he’s doing…” He raked a hand through his hair. “It’s making keeping up with him impossible.”

“Aye,” Batu said, watching Roland pensively. “Which means we’d best get the lead out and catch up quick like.” He looked to Evan. “Best to adjourn the meetin’, yer Majesty. We’ve got work to get to.”

“Yes,” Evan nodded, getting to his feet, “We do.”

He could only hope that, this time at least, they might get a little luckier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 told you I’d come back to that three thousand year thing. I’m well aware how canon-uncompliant FKaC has become and I’m darn well running with it!


	59. Chapter 59

“Patrol ‘long the west wall’s seen nothin’ but the wildlife,” Batu was saying, squinting his eyes at the report in his hand. “And the scouts in the Hills ain’t seein’ movement, neither.”

“Meaning that Mausinger is sitting on his hands for the moment,” Aranella said, tucking hair out of her eyes. “Things within the city are proceeding at pace: the new northern wall will be done within the week, and the housing in the southern district has already taken in the Hydropolitans who decided to stay.” She inclined her head at Leander, who smiled graciously but kept quiet as she continued, “At last count, our population is at five hundred.”

“And growing steadily,” Roland said, setting down the scout report he had been reading. Dell still loomed, but there would be time to think about them later. “Migration has slowed down, but we still have people moving here from all over the Summerlands.”

“Some from Autumnia as well.” Leander said, “Though I suspect that they were not expecting a new nation to be here to welcome them.”

A wave of amusement swept across the table in muted chuckles and shared smiles. The small group of people from Hamelin had arrived just two days ago, startling the poor Dockworkers when they had rolled in in their steamship, and startling themselves when they’d come to find that Evermore was beyond well established. Clearing her throat, Aranella shook her head.

“Three weeks. We’ve been home for three weeks and already things are set for us to depart again.” She looked at Evan proudly. He drew himself up taller; the warmth of pride curled around Roland’s heart as Aranella continued, “It’s almost impossible to believe.”

Evan beamed, grinning ear to ear. “Everyone’s worked hard to make sure that everything continues to run smoothly,” he said, pressing a hand to his heart. “It’s been wonderful to see, hasn’t it?”

It had been, Roland thought, and it was a testament to just how much everyone wanted Evermore to work out that they ran such a clean ship. With things in such good order, and good hands, they would be able to leave for Autumnia as soon as the last of the modifications were done. After that…well.

After that, they wouldn’t be going very far at all. 

“It truly has been,” Leander said, pulling Roland out of his thoughts, “And I must say that I am quite impressed. When I first saw you all, I did not think that you were quite capable of having a nation as large or as well maintained as this one.” He adjusted his glasses, a flicker of a smile passing across his face. “I am glad to see I was wrong.”

“Yeah, considering we saved your hind ends,” Tani said, but her voice was without heat as she sat back in her chair. Leander gave her an amused look as Batu struggled to hold back what must have been a burst of uproarious laughter.

“Our…hind ends,” Leander said, and Batu lost all semblance of tact and discretion, “Are most grateful. I suspect that the people of Broadleaf will be as well, though…” he eyed Roland and Aranella sidelong. “Perhaps with a bit less destruction this time?”

“Yes,” Aranella cleared her throat pointedly, and Batu yelped. Roland rolled his eyes skyward; she must have kicked him under the table again. “Which means we had best get a move on. How long until the _Eternity_ is ready to sail?”

“Not long,” Roland said, “Probably by tomorrow, or the day after at the latest. Ketch is running some final tests tonight and it’s just stocking the hold after that. We’ll be out of here by week’s end.”

All traces of amusement fled Batu’s face; with a groan, he sank back into his chair and slumped.

“A month. A blessed _month_ on a ship.” His stomach gave an angry gurgle that had Tani and Lofty both leaning back and out of his immediate way. “The Gods are toyin’ with me.”

“Oh, quit youer belly-achin’,” Lofty snorted, “Don’t you have that candied Thorngerine ol’ Thetis gave you? It’s supposed to help!”

“Oh, aye,” Batu snorted, “But who wants to be sucking on fruit peel for a month?!” He slumped further into his chair, grumbling under his breath. The rest of the cabinet eyed him with varying degrees of sympathy or aggravation. Evan shook his head.

“You know you don’t have to come with us, Batu,” he said gently, “You are more than welcome to say here, and…” he trailed off, brow furrowing as he reached for the newest scout report. “…Perhaps it would be best if you did. I’m not sure how long things will stay this peaceful.”

Roland couldn’t blame him for thinking like that. Things _had_ been far too quiet with Dell; it was enough that even his usually calm nerves were on edge and fraying, just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Maybe it never would. If Mausinger hadn’t attacked them while they were new and relatively defenseless, he certainly wasn’t about to do it now that they had an army and walls capable of holding against a siege. Every move he made in the Hills spoke of a coming attack, and yet…he’d done nothing. Roland rubbed the back of his stiff neck, frowning. It made no sense…

He looked through his lashes at Batu as the great man gave an even greater ‘harrumph’ and sat back, arms crossed over his chest.

“Much as I ‘ppreciate the offer, lad, I ain’t taking it.” He said sternly. From across the table, Aranella met Roland’s eyes as Batu went on, “No scrawny thing like the sea’s goin’ to keep me from doin’ my duty and defendin’ my King in person!”

“Not the sea,” Tani grumbled, “but definitely your seasick stomach.” Ignoring Batu’s answering growl she leaned over the table and tapped the southernmost portion of Autumnia on the map spread across the richly stained wood. “We’re gonna be over in the East anyway, right? Why don’t we snatch this nation, too?”

“Unfortunately, Al-Mamoon is very well settled into the Drylands,” Leander said, “And they are surrounded by mountainous terrain with no land or water access. The only way to gain entry by foot is to scale the mountain, and…” He looked around the table. “I cannot see us accomplishing such a task.”

“There’s also the fact that they’re not a great nation,” Roland said, then shook his head. That didn’t sound the same out of his head as it had in it. “Which is to say they don’t have a Kingmaker, so I doubt Doloran would attack them. Broadleaf has President Vector and Bastion to worry about.”

“Yes,” Aranella said, rifling through her papers. She came up with an official looking document and passed it to Evan. “And I’m afraid the news coming out of there isn’t good, either. There’s talk of major political unrest within the citizenry. It seems as if they’re ready to stage a coup.”

“Do you think that could be Doloran’s doing as well?” Evan asked, quickly reading over the report. “To make it easier for him to take President Vector’s Kingsbond?”

“Potentially.” Roland sat back. “We could be walking into another fine mess if we get there in time.”

“Yes,” Evan agreed, setting down the report. His tail lashed. “That’s what worries me. If Doloran has gotten there ahead of us _again_ , then…”

“Oh, you two need to stop worrying!” Tani sulked at them, “We’ll get there when we get there, and if we have to clean up the place, well, Vector’ll owe us one and join the Union!”

“I should honestly be concerned that’s what you’re taking away from this, shouldn’t I?” Aranella asked rhetorically. She chuckled into the palm of one hand and glanced at the map. “I suppose all we can do is cross our fingers and hope for a westerly at this stage.”

Roland took a mental step back from the conversation, frowning at the map. Getting there ahead of Doloran was one thing, but if history made a pattern as it tended to do, they wouldn’t. A month on the open ocean was a month that he had to do absolutely anything to Vector, and they had no way of getting a warning there ahead of them.

No, there was no doubt in his mind that Doloran was going to get there first. The only real question was if they’d arrive before he left. If, by some miracle, the delegation from Evermore got there in time and he saw Doloran again, then…

Suddenly something hit the back of his head; he lurched forward with an undignified yelp, catching himself on the table with one hand and quickly turned around. Batu looked back at him, one arm still extended from where he had reached over and cuffed Roland upside the head.

“Batu!” Roland squawked indignantly, hand on the back of his head. The kids and Lofty all broke into uncontrollable giggles at the sound. “What was that for?!”

“Ye had thunderclouds in yer eyes, lad,” Batu said, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I could hear the gears turnin’ in yer head from ‘ere. Keep that up and yer face’ll get caught.” He paused for a moment, then shrugged. “Or ye’ll go gray ‘fore ye’re fifty.”

It was a little too late for that, Roland thought, unable to stifle a bark of laughter. Aranella, traitor that she was, laughed from where she sat on his other side. With a shake of his head, Batu spread his arms wide.

“Look ‘round ye!” He said, “We’ve the greatest minds in all the world right ‘ere in this ‘ere room! The lot of us, workin’ together?” He planted his hands on the table and looked from head to head; from Tani to Evan to Lofty, to the milling Higgledies to Leander to Aranella and then to Roland himself. Roland stared back at him, heart thrumming in his chest. Each word Batu spoke hit like a hammer, ringing through his ribs and up his spine with the truth they carried. “We may not ‘ave started as such, but now? We’re good as blood. And there ain’t nothin’ that can take this tribe to the grave!”

“Hear hear!” Tani beamed. Batu spared her a proud look, then glanced back to Roland. 

“So quit yer bellyachin’,” He said firmly, unaware of just how deeply his words had struck. “We’ll figure somethin’ out, the lot of us together, or I ain’t the Cloud Snake of Cloudcoil Canyon!”

“But you aren’t,” Evan said suddenly; when they turned to him, Evan had titled his head. Roland caught sight of a gleam in his eyes as he said, “You’re the Minister of Defense of Evermore now, Batu. Does that mean we won’t figure this out?”

Batu reared back in his chair. “I—ye—why I—” He sputtered, and then the floodgates burst open. No one, not even Roland, was able to hold back their laughter any longer. It rang through the conference room, pushing back the dark pall that had fallen over them all.

It was true, Roland thought as they gathered up scattered papers and went over final plans, they had come together in a very unconventional way. In his world, a group like this would have been laughed out of every place they went to. But here? He had little doubt that they would overcome this problem together. He really couldn’t have asked for a better group of friends.

No. Not friends. He paused and looked around the table, taking in their familiar faces. The thought struck with a heady mix of guilt and love, and he had never been more sure of anything than the realization that struck him in that instant.

They weren't just friends anymore. They were family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Thanksgiving to my American readers, and happy now-Friday to my internationals. May your days be filled with family, blood or otherwise, in these coming weeks.


	60. Chapter 60

“So, what’s this Broadleaf supposed to be like, anyway?” Tani asked. Evan looked up, blinking to clear the ache in his eyes from where he had been squinting at the book in his lap. Tani lay spread on her stomach on the deck, kicking her legs back and forth as they continued to sail north. “The books in the Library were pretty dull.”

“Oh, I’d say.” Lofty grumbled from where he was laying sprawled in a sunlit patch of the deck. “You two fell right asleep!”

Evan flushed and quickly looked back at the book he had been reading, but he could feel Leander’s eyes on him anyway. One ear folded back sheepishly, he held hair from his eyes. 

“It was rather late, Lofty,” he tried to excuse both himself and Tani from that half-remembered night. Lofty scoffed, unconvinced, and Evan continued, “And we had been reading for hours!”

“Not to mention you two are still growing,” Nella said, her focus nearly entirely on the embroidery she had brought with her. “I’ve seen children fall asleep in odder places than a library nook.”

“You should see the toddlers back home,” Tani grumbled, pushing herself to her knees. “But still—what’s Broadleaf _like_? Are we dealing with another Hydropolis or…” She looked from head to head. “Come on! Somebody’s gotta know!”

“It’s the youngest nation besides Evermore,” Roland said. Evan glanced up to find him leaning against the mast, his head tipped back and his eyes closed. He _seemed_ at ease, but Evan could see the tense line to his shoulders and how tight he gripped his elbows as he spoke, “It started as a small settlement and then essentially exploded overnight when President Zip Vector turned a small company into a booming industrial empire.”

“They do not use much in the way of magic, either,” Leander chimed in. As if realizing his student’s attention was now completely off of their studies, he slipped the book from Evan’s grasp and returned it to his arms band. “They rely heavily on an art known as science.”

Evan’s ears pricked forward. Science?

“Science?” Tani asked before he could, “What in the world’s that supposed to be?”

“It is a way of manipulating the powers of nature,” Leander said, “One that is both like magic and not. Truthfully I will admit I know little about it, but…”

“It’s not that complicated,” Roland said, rolling his head to face them. “Every time you light a match or make a cake, you’re using science.”

“Really?” Tani blinked wide eyes. “Stuff like that is science?”

Roland nodded. He pushed off the mast and walked over, sitting down between Evan and Tani. “It is. When you light a match, you’re making a chemical reaction. Same as when you mix flour and eggs and water and then bake it. The heat changes the batter and…” He shrugged, smiling fondly as Evan and Tani both stared at him. “Science. It’s just a more physical way of doing things, that’s all.”

“Oh, aye?” Batu rumbled. Evan watched as Roland stiffened for half a second, then forced himself to relax as he looked over his shoulder. “And how would ye know a thing like that, eh? Last I heard, Dell ran on magic.”

“They did,” Roland said calmly. Evan flicked his eyes to Nella, who had raised her head from her work and was watching them warily. “But there were some books on the subject in the library. Must have read them cover to cover a few times.”

As lies went, it wasn’t a bad one. There was no way for Batu to know that Roland wasn’t telling the truth, but..Evan scrambled for a way to shore it up.

“I never read those,” He said, finding the lie came surprisingly easily when it was half-true. His stomach gave a little flip as he said, “What else can science do?”

“Well—” Roland turned his back to Batu, “All kinds of things. The way plants grow is science. Medicines and healing is, too.” He idly rubbed the light scar of his forehead, the only mark left of their failed attempt at sneaking up on a Windwrym, “Soreaway is more science than magic, I think.”

“It would have to be,” Leander chimed in with a pensive expression on his face. “It certainly isn’t a healing spell.” He eyed Roland and asked, “So is there a scientific equivalent to magelights, then?”

“Not exactly, but.” Roland shrugged. “Lanterns, I guess. Whatever someone without magic would use to light their way counts.”

Someone without magic? Evan sat back and thought it over. Roland had very little, if any, magic power of his own. It made sense given what he and Lofty both thought about the world Roland had come from, but it pulled at Evan’s curiosity. If he was from a world where there was no magic, did that mean that science had moved to fill the gap and make people’s lives a little easier? To make light, and fire, and heat bathwater, and wash clothes, and—everything?

He wondered what a world like that would look like. What would it be like to _live_ there, to grow up there? Had circumstances been different, could he have done just that? He shook his head to dislodge the daydream. He would have to be content with whatever Broadleaf had to show them. Still…

“Does that mean,” He looked up. “People who use lanterns and torches are all using science without realizing it?”

“Probably, yeah,” Roland said with a nod. He smiled. “Makes you think about just how much magic Dell actually uses, huh?”

“Yes,” Evan responded with a badly repressed laugh. Dell had always prided itself on its use of magic for nearly everything. If they ever found out…well. He’d really rather like to see the expression on some nobles faces if they ever found that out. “And it makes me wonder how much magic Broadleaf uses, as well. Do they rely entirely on science?”

“I imagine we’ll find out soon enough.” Nella said suddenly. Evan looked up to her, then nearly jolted clean out of his skin!

Ahead of her, just off the bow, the Rift loomed.

“Rift ahoy!” Came the cry from the crow’s nest. Everyone, crew and passenger alike, scrambled to their feet. “Crew, to positions!”

“Here we go,” Tani said, slipping to Evan’s side. She grabbed his hand and held on tight; he gulped, squeezing her fingers nearly as tightly. “Better hold on to something.”

“Hold on to one another,” Nella said as Lofty, oddly subdued and silent, bounced up to Evan’s shoulder. Her arm came around his back as Batu braced himself behind them. “And whatever happens, don’t let go.”

Evan nodded. All around them, the crew made ready for the leap. By the ship’s wheel, Ketch took the lever that would shift their sails into wings in one white-knuckled hand.

“Hold,” Leander called up to him, standing shoulder to shoulder with Roland on Nella’s other side. The salt-water scent of his magic filled the air, fizzing beneath Evan’s skin. For all of Leander’s confidence, they were both ready to react if things went wrong. “Hold until the last possible moment…”

The sound of water falling roared in the distance, growing closer and louder with each passing second. Like static in Evan’s ears, it overtook the voices of all but those closest to him. Lofty gripped his shoulder tight, adding his magic to Evan’s in preparation to cast a quick spell if needed. Evan gulped.

The roar of the falls overtook everything.

“Now!” Leander shouted.

“Aye!” Ketch threw the lever. Above Evan’s head, the sails folded in with a massive snap, pulling themselves in to the mast and rotating until they lay flat. Then they snapped open and billowed outwards, catching the wind just as the _Eternity_ reached the edge of the Rift. Darkness yawned all around them, threatening to swallow them whole, but in the same instant that they would have fallen…

They flew.

“Yahoo!” Tani cried out in jubilant joy, though she still clung to Evan’s hand. Evan’s insides rushed up his throat as his cape fluttered up behind him, weightless in the rushing wind. A few of the crew members shouted in alarm, clinging to the rail lest they found themselves floating upwards as well.

It was just as Leander said. With all the grace of a gliding bird, the _Eternity_ sailed over the Rift like it wasn’t even there. The massive crack in the world grew smaller below them, and then as easily as the ship had suddenly soared, she came down to rest in the ocean once more. It was all over in moments; a massive splash heralded their landing, dousing the deck, and everyone standing on it, with salt water. Evan sputtered and blinked away the brine. Lofty shook himself off like a small pup, causing Tani to yelp and throw her hands up to defend herself.

“An’ we’re ‘cross the Rift,” Ketch shouted down as the sails were thrown back to their original position. “Spirits be praised, we ‘n’t to do that ‘gain!”

“Oh, come now,” Leander said, though Evan caught the tiniest tremor of relief in his voice anyway, “It was hardly that difficult.”

“Difficult?” Roland wrung out his ponytail. “That's a funny way of saying terrifying.”

“And I will be very glad if we never have to do that again.” Nella said sternly. Squeezing Evan’s shoulder, she rested her hands on her hips. “Neither boats nor humans were ever meant to fly.” She eyed Evan. “And neither were Grimalkin, no matter what sort of leaps they took off their beds.”

Still dripping wet, Evan fought back a burst of hysterical laughter.

“Yes, Nella,” He said, then cleared his throat. Behind them, mist continued to rise from the Rift. Glad as he was to be across that, he’d just as soon never make that sort of crossing again. He’d be very grateful when they arrived at Broadleaf and they could finally Travel back and forth between the continents somehow. “I think we’ll keep the boat in the water from now on.”

“Aye,” Batu said; Evan glanced up, then quickly shimmied away as he caught sight of just how green the man looked. “Aye, that sounds…sounds real good, lad. ‘Scuse me.”

Batu beat a hasty path to the railing. Left in his wake, the group sighed. Evan shook his head and turned his eyes eastward.

Soon, he thought. Soon, they would be in Broadleaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because buzz-lightyearing across a gigantic canyon that goes divinity only knows how far down is a gut wrenchingly terrifying idea to me and I just. MRGH!
> 
> Also yes; Batu is having maaaanny unsure thoughts about Roland now. :3 the cracks are showing~


	61. Chapter 61

“You’ve been working on this…for me?” Tani’s voice was thin and quiet as she dragged a gentle finger down the silken skirts spread across the bed. “Really?”

“Really.” Aranella laid her hands on the girl’s shoulders and smiled fondly. “Can you really see Evan in this shade?”

Tani burst out giggling, “No! No, blue’s much more his color.” Sobering up, she shook her head. “But this is so beautiful…I’ll just wreck it in a night…”

“I highly doubt that,” Aranella said, “Silk is hardly that fragile. Besides—” She leaned over, shaking out a wrinkle in the skirt. “This is for fancy dancing, not fighting Wyverns and Windwyrms.”

Tani turned her head. In the warm glow of the lanterns, the red of her hair was nearly copper. “Fancy dancing. Me?”

“Yes, you.” Aranella said, reaching around to pick up the dress. The product of three months of work, she was glad to see she’d been right about Tani’s measurements after all. Just a few minor adjustments and it would be done. “All of us, really. I still need to get your father’s measurements.”

“Oh, Gods,” Tani threw her head back, “Good luck with that. The day he wears anything fancy is the day Evermore swears allegiance to Dell!”

Which would never happen, Aranella thought. Shaking her head, she tapped Tani over towards the full mirror mounted to the closet door. The study had been meant for Evan to live in while aboard the _Eternity_ , full of plush carpets and deep, rich colors meant for a King…but he had taken one look at it and run for the hold without looking back. It had sat empty for a time, but was now serving as a dressing room.

Just as well. She couldn’t imagine trying to do this in the hold.

“I wouldn’t bet on that,” Aranella finally said, pointedly not saying anything as Tani snickered. She tugged the girl’s arms upright until she could slip the dress over her head. Silk shimmied down the rougher cotton and linen of her customary green dress, fitting a bit snugly to her torso. Pulling her supplies from her arms band, Aranella got to work. “I have my ways of persuading people.”

“Yeah, by terrifying the boots off of ‘em.” Tani retorted. She did an admirable job of holding still as Aranella marked a few spots she’d need to adjust, running her fingers over the golden embroidery. “Would you really sew him something, too?”

“He’s Minister of Defense,” Aranella said, “He needs at least one suit.” She pulled a face. Batu would be simple enough once she had his measurements. Green and white, maybe a bit of gold, but… “Between the two of us, I’m certain we could convince him.”

Tani giggled. She shifted her weight, sending the skirt shimmying. The silk shone in the golden light as she dragged her fingers down towards her knees.

“This isn’t a dress for fighting in, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, Spirits,” Aranella laughed, “No! I’ll gladly make you one of those when we get home, but this is a _party_ dress!” She adjusted a pleat, pinned it in place, and reached for her sewing needle to take out an inch around the bodice. Best to leave a bit of room in the torso for one so young. “The idea is to make you look as pretty as a princess, not have you ready to fight off Wyverns and Manticores all night.”

Tani giggled again, holding a hand in front of her mouth. “I’m not sure I qualify as a princess,” she said, “A bit too rough and tumble for that.”

“Far better to be rough and tumble than a damsel in distress,” Aranella said, “I’ve seen too many girls your age cower in corners because they thought it wasn’t “right” for them to fight.” She shook her head. “It may not be meant for it, but it's still far better to rip your dress than become a monster’s dinner.”

“Ha! Like I’d ever end up Wyvern stew after the last time.” Tani looked aside. Aranella’s fingers stilled for a moment, then she shook her head and continued to sew. Tani was better off living in Evermore. That was what mattered now. Tani continued, “I guess I’m just a little…scared, is all. Of showing that I like this kind of stuff.”

“There’s nothing wrong with liking pretty dresses,” Aranella said, “It doesn’t make you any less of a fighter to prefer skirts to pants, or pink to blue, or any other such nonsense. Besides—” She stuck a pin a little too violently through a fold, then reached for her scissors. “I’d like to see anyone call you weak no matter what color you’re wearing.”

Tani smiled. “You and Roland really _are_ related,” She said quietly, “He told me the same thing when I braided his hair.” She snorted. “Even though I stuck a flower in it after he said not to.”

So _that_ was why Roland had had a braid in his hair for the trial in Goldpaw! He’d looked good like that. A shame the flower must have fallen off before she’d seen it. Roland seemed the kind of man who could carry such a look well.

“Roland is a wise man most of the time,” Aranella said, though he hadn’t been very wise as of late. Something was bothering him to the point where she’d seen him awake in the wee hours more than a few times since they had left Evermore. Bags had settled in under his eyes, and nothing she or Evan said to him could get him to talk. She was starting to worry. “And he has a point. I’ll have you know I fought off guards in full plate armor wearing that dress you first met me in.”

“Really?!” Tani’s eyes bugged out of her face. “In that thing?!” She glanced down to Aranella’s ankle where the skirt of the dress had ended, “Even though it was almost to the floor?”

“Even though it was that long,” Aranella said. “It actually made things easier.” With one final snip, she cut away the last of the loose folds of fabric. One last quick stitch and…there. Perfect. “There we are. What do you think?”

Taking a long breath, Tani stared at her reflection for a long, silent moment. Aranella waited her out, patiently watching as she felt the folds and twists of fabric, a far cry from her usual day dress, and took in the whole picture in the mirror.

“I look…” she started, her voice choked with an emotion that Aranella couldn’t name. “…I really can look pretty.”

“Oh, sweetheart…” Aranella wrapped an arm around Tani’s shoulders. “Of course you can. You do.” She leaned over to look Tani in the eye. “You could be in the messiest servant’s shift in the world and still look beautiful. Do you know why?”

“No?”

“Because you have a kind heart,” Aranella said with a soft smile. “A _good_ heart. That matters so much more than any dress or make up ever would.” When Tani opened her mouth, she shook her head. “They can certainly help, but what truly matters is the sort of person you are. And you,” She smiled a little wider, a little warmer. “Are a truly good person.”

Tani sniffled. “Now I know where Evan gets it,” she gave a watery laugh, then surged forward into Aranella’s waiting arms. “You’re a good person, too, Miss Nella.”

Was she? Sometimes she still wondered, but that was a thought best saved for another time. She rubbed soothing circles in Tani’s back, just holding her steady as she composed herself. After a few minutes, she felt Tani take a breath.

“…Miss Nella?” She asked, “Could I…could I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“…Roland isn’t really from Dell, is he?”

Aranella stiffened immediately. In response, Tani began to pull back; cursing her reaction, Aranella leaned back to hold the girl by the arms. Those clever green eyes stared back at her, certain and resolute.

“Of course he is.” Aranella said, perhaps a bit too sharply. Tani narrowed her eyes as she said, “What makes you think he’s not?”

“He doesn’t talk like you and Evan do, for one thing,” Tani said, tilting her head. “And he doesn’t sound like you do. He sounds really different.”

“His accent, you mean?” Aranella asked, though she knew even before Tani nodded that that was what she meant. It was certainly true; as well spoken as he was, Roland spoke in a much more casual manner than either Aranella or Evan themselves. One could have called it too much time around the rough-and-tumble palace guards and not been wrong, but when added to his very different accent…there was no denying it.

He stuck out like a sore thumb.

Aranella sat back on her heels, trying to think. How could she explain this to Tani without spilling Roland’s secret entirely? The truth seemed so far-fetched that just outright saying it…it wasn’t her story to tell.

“It’s okay if he’s not!” Tani said when the silence dragged on too long, “I’m just wondering why you three are trying to hide it, that’s all.”

Aranella sat back on her heels. Laying her hands on her knees, she shook her head.

“Roland has…been though a lot, Tani,” She said softly, remembering the terrible look that had crossed his face when she had so much as mentioned his Alex, “And his past is his own story to tell. Even Evan and I don’t know everything yet.”

“Really?” Tani cocked her head. “I thought you three were as close as family. Family shouldn’t keep secrets.”

“Sometimes they do,” Aranella replied, “Sometimes it’s easier for people to keep secrets than to talk about something, even with the people they love most.”

“…I guess so.” Tani said, her voice dropping in volume. Aranella looked up, but the girl had turned her eyes away and fisted her hands into the skirt. She reached up, putting a hand on Tani’s shoulder and squeezing. Tani took a breath and then let her hands relax. “Do you think he’ll ever tell us the whole story?”

“I don’t know,” Aranella admitted. The few admissions she had pulled out of him then had cost him. Telling anyone, even her, the whole truth of his past…she wasn’t sure he’d survive that. “Maybe someday, if he feels ready for it.” She tilted her head. “Does this make you feel any differently towards him? Knowing he’s keeping secrets?”

“Pfft, no!” Tani waved a hand through the air, “I wanna know, but…he’s still Roland no matter what, you know?” She reached up and scratched at the back of her head. “Even if he drives us all crazy sometimes.”

Aranella snorted.

“That,” she said as she got to her feet, “is the biggest understatement I’ve heard all year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Bonding? Secrets beginning to fray? Oh, yes indeedy~


	62. Chapter 62

A sneeze ripped across the deck of the _Eternity_ , followed by a none too dignified sniffle. Lifting his eyes from the ice floes he had been watching, Roland turned to his partner. Leander sniffled again.

“It isn’t even snowing,” he grumbled, blowing into his hands to try and warm his bare fingers. The blanket he had all but tied around his shoulders shifted like an oversized cape. “How can it possibly be this cold and not be snowing?”

“It’s too cold for snow,” Roland replied. His breath misted in front of him, yet another sign of just how frigid the northern-most oceans were in the middle of the night. It was a very good thing they hadn’t tried to come through here in winter, he thought, or they would have had much bigger problems. “You know you don’t have to stay up here, right? I can keep watch on my own.”

“I am well aware of that,” Leander said, though any attempts at sharpness were ruined by another sniffle. He pulled a face and adjusted his glasses. “But two sets of eyes see things a single pair would not. It is safer this way.”

“And you’re sick of Batu’s snoring.”

“And that.” Leander pulled a face. “I don’t know how his Majesty can possibly sleep through that!”

Roland huffed, amused. Leander hadn’t seen Evan trying to sleep through it their first few nights as a group, and therefore he hadn’t seen the boy-king with his pillow over his head. He’d gotten used to it since, but… “Practice.”

“Of course.” With a sigh, Leander eyed him sidelong, annoyed. “How are you tolerating this?”

In response, Roland simply tucked his chin into his collar. This had the added benefit of hiding the beginnings of a smirk. 

“The cold’s never really bothered me,” he settled on, trying not to snort at the refrain of a song that drifted through his brain. Of all the things he hadn’t forgotten… “I guess I’m just used to that, too.”

“I suppose so.” 

Tucking his hands into his armpits, Leander shifted his weight from foot to foot. They fell into a fairly comfortable silence, watching the ice floes drift aside in the _Eternity_ ’s wake. Off to the starboard side, a large iceberg drifted by, close enough to touch. Roland held his breath, but when it passed with no incident he let it go. There would be no hull breaches tonight.

“Roland,” Leander said, “May I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Where is it you hail from?” Leander asked, and Roland went stiff, “Your accent sounds nothing like those from Dell or Goldpaw, nor the Sky Pirates. I cannot place it.” He turned his head, glasses reflecting the golden light of a nearby lantern. “Where in the world did you pick it up?”

“Here and there,” Roland said quickly, mind racing. He needed a cover story, one that wouldn’t fall apart whenever someone squinted too hard at it. “Mostly from my mother. She was from Autumnia.”

Even as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back. The best lies came from grains of truth and _not_ saying too much. Give a man enough rope, he thought, internally crossing his fingers that Leander would take him at face value and drop it.

“Did Lady Aranella not call you her brother?”

No such luck. “Adopted,” Roland said, “My parents passed away when I was little, same as Aranella’s. We were raised in the Castle together, so…” he shrugged and looked out to sea. Ice cracked as it was caught up in the _Eternity_ ’s wake.

“I see,” Leander said, his tone gentling. “My apologies. I did not mean to press on a sore subject.”

“It’s fine,” Roland said, shaking his head. A smile flickered across his face. “It was a long time ago, and…” He took a deep, steadying breath. “I can’t say I don’t stand out. I guess I just got used to people not asking about it.”

“An oddity, given the curious nature of the Grimalkin.” He cupped his hands in front of his mouth and blew into them again, the skin pale from the cold. His voice was muffled as he said, “Though I suppose they must have grown used to it over the years.”

“Probably.” Roland agreed, though his mind was still whirling. He would need to talk to Aranella and Evan, and soon. Work out a proper cover story that would actually pass muster before someone realized the pieces weren’t lining up. Resolving to seek them both out in the morning, he turned his attention back to the ice. “Now, can I ask _you_ something?”

“It would be only fair.”

“You went to Neo Hydropolis before we left, right?” When Leander nodded Roland pressed on, “How is Queen Nerea doing?”

“Construction is proceeding well and—”

Roland shook his head. “I’ve read the reports, Leander,” he said gently, their shoulders brushing as he shifted his weight. “I’m not asking how the city’s coming along. I’m asking about your Queen.”

Leander blinked slowly. Once. Twice. Three times. Then, as Roland watched, a soft, tired smile spread across his face. Roland was struck by the oddest feeling that he had been the first to ask how Nerea herself was doing. His heart gave a twinge at the thought, but he shoved it aside.

“She is doing well,” Leander said in a voice nearly as soft as his expression, “She has completely recovered from her ordeal.” He paused then added, “I never did thank you for your intervention, did I? Had you all not arrived when you did…” He glanced out to sea, eyes haunted. “I dare not think of what might have happened.”

Roland hummed softly. “You don’t—” He stopped, allowed himself a quietly amused huff of air, then said, “You’re welcome. I’m just sorry we didn’t make it in time to stop Doloran entirely.”

Wasn’t that the story of their lives? Always arriving one step behind, too late to stop the disaster and only able to clean up the mess left behind. It reminded him of his life as President, really. Oh, he’d done his best for his nation, and at home things were fine, but in international relations…well. People didn’t drop missiles on major cities for no reason.

With a shudder that wasn’t from the cold, Roland shoved the thought away.

“Your lives have all changed. For the better, I hope, but…I bet it’s different.”

Leander huffed amusement. “Quite. But it is a good sort of different. I suppose one could call it re-experiencing life.” He leaned against the rail and blew out a large cloud of mist. “Is it odd that I find all of this a second chance?”

Roland shook his head. “No. Not at all.”

Or, if it was, then Roland was just as strange. He looked up to the sky, the midnight blue-black clear of all clouds this far north. The stars twinkled down at him in unfamiliar patterns, brighter than he’d ever seen them in his world. The city lights had always been too bright. Even in the hills and suburbs outside of town, the light had blotted out all but the brightest of stars. It wasn’t like that here, even in Evermore.

He wished that Alex and Trevor could see it. They would have loved it here; the fresh air, the clean skies, the kind people…they would have made it into a proper home. Evan and Trevor would have been fast friends, if given a chance. 

Suddenly overwhelmed by guilt and a wash of sadness, Roland swallowed hard and looked to the deep blue sea below.

“Roland?” Leander asked quietly.

“It’s nothing,” He said, but his thoughts had turned inward. For the first time in weeks, thinking of the family he had left behind didn’t hurt as badly as it had before. Already he was forgetting their laughter, the scent of Alex’s favorite perfume, the twitch to Trevor’s lips as he’d tried to hold back a laugh at one of his father’s terrible jokes. The pain that had gripped his heart every time he’d thought of them was fading away into a chilled, blank sort of numbness.

Slow as it was, the grief was beginning to ease. What did that say about him that he was moving on so easily? It had barely been six months. Guilt and grief and loss should still have crippled him, not—

“This does not appear to be nothing, my friend,” Leander said, resting a warm hand on Roland’s shoulder. “What troubles you so?”

“I.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Just…thinking.”

“I see.” Leander replied. He squeezed Roland’s shoulder, just once, in a gesture of support that added its own lump to Roland’s throat. His hand fell back away as he said, “Take care not to let your thoughts drown you, Roland. That would aid no one.”

“I know,” Roland said. Taking a breath, he raised his eyes to the horizon. There was no point in letting despair take over. Not now. He still had work to do. When they got home, he’d figure something out.

Home. Evermore. Cold that had nothing to do with the ice gripped his heart, and it was a struggle to keep his face blank. Home. He was already calling it home. When had that happened? When had it…

When had he changed so much? He snorted quietly.

“I know,” he repeated, “but that doesn’t make it any easier sometimes.”

“No.” Leander agreed. The deck creaked beneath his feet as he shifted his weight. They stood arm to arm, eyes upon the horizon. The world seemed to soften; Roland’s stomach twisted. Leander shook his head slightly. “I suspect that nothing ever truly does.”

“Yeah,” Roland sighed. “You’re probably right about that.”


	63. Chapter 63

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone on this ship?” Nella’s voice pulled Evan away from the map he had been going over, ears pricked forward. Her footsteps thu-thumped along the corridor at a rushed pace. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you two!”

Across the table in the study, Roland smiled wryly and tilted his head. “Everywhere?” he asked, “The ship’s not that big, you know.”

“Says the man who’s managed to avoid me for the past two days,” Nella shot back, stepping into the study and shutting the door behind her. It shut with a resounding click; Evan sat back in his chair and frowned.

“Nella?” he asked, heart leaping into his throat. She seemed distressed, tense, her hands curving into claw-like shapes against the dark wood behind her as she leaned on the door. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing yet,” She said, “but we’re headed for trouble if we can’t nip this in the bud.” She took a breath, straightened out her tunic, then said: “We need to get our story straight.”

“Story?” About what? Evan tilted his head, now more confused than concerned. What was she talking about? “Nella, what are you talking about—”

“Me.” Roland sat down with a ‘whump’ of displaced air. “It’s not just Leander asking questions, is it?”

Oh. Evan hissed quietly, jerking himself upright. Of _course_ this was happening now, of all times! They were less than a week from Autumnia and now this was rearing its head again? Of all the luck! He glanced at Nella as she walked over, sinking into one of the other chairs.

“Tani’s guessed you’re not from Dell,” she said to Roland with a nod, “Mostly because of your accent. I’m guessing that Batu’s caught on to something as well.”

“I think so,” Evan said, frowning. “He’s been giving you very odd looks lately…” He looked up at Roland. “And…you do kind of stand out.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Roland sighed, crossing his arms over the table. He leaned forward until his chin rested on his crossed wrists. “Leander asked about it the other night. I had to tell him my mother was from Autumnia.”

“Then you’d best hope they don’t sound like natives to the Summerlands!” Nella said sharply. She raked a hand through her hair. “Blast it…we’ve scattered bits and pieces and now we have to tie them together. The Spirits must be toying with us.”

Evan cupped his chin in one hand, thinking. It was true that they’d just allowed everyone to assume that Roland had worked in Dell castle before they had fled that night, though none of the former staff that had fled to Evermore had believed that, obviously. He scrunched up his nose. Surely there had to be a simpler solution than yet more lying!

“Why don’t we just tell them the truth?” He asked, looking between the two of them. “Surely they’d accept that?”

“We don’t have a way to prove it,” Roland said. He raised his head from his wrists, twisting his arms band back and forth. He looked at it as if it held all the answers, then shook his head. “I don’t have anything from my world we could use as proof that I wasn’t born here. It’d be our word and nothing else.”

Wasn’t that enough? Evan’s frown deepened. “But…they trust us,” he said, speaking mostly of Batu and Tani. “Wouldn’t that be enough?”

“It should be,” Nella said, then gave a slow shake of her head. “They trust us, and we trust them, but there are…” She glanced at Roland, who looked back at her and then away. Evan made a soft noise in the back of his throat. Now they were keeping secrets from him, too? He had to swallow back a very petulant whine as Nella continued, “There will be questions that we still can’t answer.”

“Like how I got here,” Roland said slowly. He lapsed into silence, then gave himself a shake. He looked up at Evan. “If you hadn’t _seen_ me show up, would you have believed I came from another world?”

Evan opened his mouth, but the words he wanted to say died in his throat. He frowned and sat up straight.

“I…” He clutched at the material of his tunic. “I think I…” He closed his eyes. If Roland had simply walked around a corner instead of appearing out of nowhere, would he have believed the tale? Odd clothes aside, Roland had appeared just as normal as any of the other humanfolk who worked in the Castle. He would have been an oddity for certain, but even the stories said that no one had traveled between worlds since Sage Oliver’s time. For one man to suddenly appear and claim to be from another world entirely…

Evan’s shoulders slumped. “No. I wouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Roland soothed, “I wouldn’t have, either.” With a sigh, he sat up straight. “Lofty knows. Leander might buy the idea that magic had something to do with it, but…”

“Tani and Batu will be the harder sell,” Nella said with a nod. She thumped her elbow to the table, plunking her chin into her palm. “We can still salvage this. I’m just not sure how.”

Evan thought it over for a few moments. There were the bits and pieces of a history they could pull from, things that couldn’t be proven or disproven. If they could just buy themselves some time, figure out a way to prove the truth behind the tale, then maybe…

“I think I know what we could tell them,” He said, though his stomach twisted at the idea of lying to his friends like this. He looked to Roland. “How old are you, Roland?”

“Twenty.” He replied, lips twitching as if holding back a smile. “Twenty one at the start of next year.”

Evan nodded slowly. Nella tilted her head.

“Evan?”

“We could tell them,” Evan said slowly, lies bitter on his tongue. “That Roland’s mother came from Autumnia and met his father in Dell. They had a child, and five years later the sickness came.” He shuddered at the thought. Nella made a soft noise in her throat; it was the sickness that had claimed her parents, she had told him once. To layer a lie on top of that…he would apologize to her in a moment. Drawing a deep breath he continued, “You both ended up as Wards of the Crown because of that, and grew close as family yourselves.” He looked to the pair of them. “The only way to disprove this is with the Registers in Dell Castle, so…” He shrugged, shoulders brushing his cheeks. “It could work?”

Nella and Roland exchanged a look. After a moment, Nella nodded slowly.

“It might just work. So long as we don’t give them too many details, it should hold up.”

Roland made a noise of agreement, twisting his arms band. Evan made a face, stomach twisting nearly as much. He still didn’t like this, all these lies and tricks and deceit among his people. They were all family, the Inner Cabinet. Wasn’t that enough to tell one another the truth? What did it matter that Roland had been born in another world? He was still Roland! He was still someone they all trusted, and cared for, and he trusted and cared for them in return. _That_ was what mattered, wasn’t it? Forcing himself to exhale, Evan tried to calm his ruffled nerves.

“I still think we ought to tell them the truth at some point,” he said, looking at Roland. “We can’t keep them in the dark forever. Secrets…” He shook his head. “Secrets have a way of coming out.”

“They do,” Roland agreed, “And most of the time when you’re not ready for them to come out. But, Evan.” He reached across the table, cupping one of Evan’s hands in his. His hands were still so much bigger than Evan’s, Evan realized. He was warm. “Right now, we need everyone focused on dealing with Broadleaf. If that means lying to them so they’re not wondering about me, then…” He shrugged helplessly. “We can all apologize later.”

“Or pray they just stop asking about it,” Nella rolled her eyes skyward. “That’s an option, too.”

Roland snorted in amusement. Stomach still twisted in knots, Evan nodded.

“I know,” He said, and he did. He just didn’t like it, that was all. But…there were still a lot of things he didn’t like. If lying kept his people safe and on task, then…well. So be it. “Just…someday?”

“Someday.” Roland’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. Evan frowned at how tired he really looked. “When this is all over, when we’re done with Doloran, we’ll tell them the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't jinx yourself, Roland.
> 
> One thing that always bugged me was how little the whole "otherworldly visitor" was gone over; Batu refers to Roland as "Mr. President" during an early-game argument, but how did he know that? At what point were Batu and Tani told that Roland honestly wasn't from Dell? The only ref I could find to that was Roland and his whole "I have a little experience running a country" thing during the naming of Evermore but. Bwuh?
> 
> Unless I missed some flavor text which is entirely likely but. Bah. Canon is a box to be turned upside down so all the good bits can be picked out, and this is one of 'em!


	64. Chapter 64

“Blegh!” Tani exclaimed, ripping the makeshift mask off of her face and taking a heaving gasp for air. “We are never doing that again, do you hear me? Never!”

Roland couldn’t help but agree with her. Evan was caught up in the middle of a sneezing fit, too busy trying to breathe to give her anything but a miserable nod, and the others didn’t look much better. They had made landfall on the southern shore of Autumnia’s northern half just before dawn that morning, all of them glad to see solid land after a month at sea. 

None of them, however, had been expecting to see the swamp of toxic green muck that had lay between their ship and Broadleaf proper. There had been no way around it, and only Batu’s quick thinking of cloth masks lined with some of the dried, unprepared Soreaway had let them pass through the poisonous cloud of gas and vapors the swamp had been emitting. Unfortunately, not even the fragrant herbal smell of the little plant had been enough to handle the stench. It clung to them like a pall, horribly acrid even to Roland’s nose. He couldn’t imagine Evan was handling it well.

Judging by how the boy was rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms, growling low and quiet, he was probably right.

“We’ll have to,” Evan rasped, causing Batu and Lofty to both groan. The Higgledies milling at Evan’s feet sagged at their waists and bent over. “We can’t just leave Ketch and his crew back there.”

“That’s—that isn’t—” Tani sputtered, then buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly. “Why did you have to start making sense, Evan?”

Evan laughed sheepishly. Shaking his head, Roland pulled off his mask as he looked around. From the outside, Broadleaf had towered over the dead and dry Sequoia Valley, the tallest thing for miles around. A tree made out of metal and glass, it creaked and groaned in the twilight winds. Up ahead, the gush of steam through pipes hissed at the edges of Roland’s hearing, the air only slightly cleaner than what they had just walked through. The acrid stench of poison was fading, replaced by the perhaps worsening smell of burnt oil and thick blackness of coal smog. A sneeze tickled at the back of Roland’s nose as the group headed for the stairs.

“What could have caused all of that,” Leander asked quietly; when Roland turned, the man’s eyes were back on the way they had come in. The Valley was turning brown and dark in the fading light of evening behind them. “Not just the swamp, but the damage to the land itself. Surely this isn’t sustainable.”

“It’s not,” Roland replied, turning away to cough. He waved off Leander’s concern, stuffing his mask into his arms band. “That green goop was industrial runoff of some kind, I think. A byproduct of science getting out of hand.” Too far out of hand, he thought. He’d only ever seen that color in Trevor’s cartoons before, an overdramatic rendering of…radiation.

Oh.

Roland shuddered. Tove crooned softly into his ear as he took a deep breath, shoving the thought into a box in the back of his mind. Now wasn’t the time to deal with that.

“It’s basically poisoning the land. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s done the same to the people, too.”

“Yes,” Leander said, his eyes narrowed pensively. “Though I will admit, I am surprised you are not one of them.” When Roland blinked, confused, Leander spread his hands. “You mentioned you were sensitive to Darkness. Do you not sense any here?”

Suddenly aware that there was no pressure building at the base of his skull, no one playing drums with his brain, Roland startled. He glanced sideways at Tove, but the little Higgledy looked back at him and shook his head. He wasn’t shielding Roland from anything now.

Just ahead of them, walking at Evan’s feet, Lofty went stiff.

“Ah, knickers,” he hissed. The three Higgledies that had been crowding around him had also gone stiff, and they all looked a little concerned. Evan glanced down at his Kingmaker.

“Lofty?” he asked, “What is it?”

“What I was afraid of, mun,” Lofty said, “There’s Dark here, but it ‘en’t Doloran’s muck. It’s…” He trailed off, looking at his hands. “…This 'en’t good.”

“Perhaps not,” Aranella said, “but if the Darkness here does not belong to Doloran, doesn’t that mean that he hasn’t gotten here yet?” She looked over the group, “Or established himself even if he is here? We might still be able to keep him from stealing President Vector’s Kingsbond.”

Evan pressed a hand to his heart, clearly relieved, but Roland wasn’t so sure. They had all seen Doloran appear and disappear in a wash of shadows. Even if this Darkness wasn’t his, what would stop him from taking advantage of it and just appearing the second that Vector was found wanting? Nothing much at all. It would actually be the smarter thing to do. 

It would have been what Roland would have done, if he’d been the one stealing Kingsbonds.

He shuddered again.

“We must speak with President Vector,” Evan said; Roland jolted out of his thoughts as the boy continued, “And warn him. Before things can escalate any further. And—” Before he could finish, a massive sneeze ripped its way out of him. He floundered back a step, the Higgledies at his feet leaping out of the way with startled cries. Everyone stared at him, and then Tani put a hand to her mouth and laughed.

“Evan!” She giggled, “You have to be able to talk without sneezing first!”

“I know that!” Evan said, sniffling in a very undignified manner. Pulling a handkerchief from his arms band, he blew his nose before tucking it away. “L-let’s just head up and take a look around. See if we can’t figure out what’s going on here.”

It was as sound a plan as any. Their footsteps clanked on the stairs as they headed up a level, falling into their usual formation with practiced ease. This was the only thing that kept them from crashing into another when they all came to an unceremonious _stop_ at the top of the stairs, looking around with wide eyes and dropped mouths.

 _Holy…_ , Roland thought. 

Broadleaf was like something out of a science fiction book, all metal and glowing neon screens lit with green. Hissing steam burst out of open pipes in patterned regularity, clouding the humid air even further. Windows cut into the sides of what must have been the trunk of the tree allowed hazy light to pass through its hollowed out center, but the lights built into the sides of walls and houses built into the walls them selves lit more than the sun ever could. A massive flight of stairs curved up the side of the tree, leading so far up that Roland couldn’t see the top.

“The ‘eck is this place?!” Lofty burst out, bouncing up to Evan’s shoulder and looking this way and that. “’Ow can anybody live without the sun and the dirt and the wind?!”

Maybe they couldn’t. Maybe that was part of the problem here. 

“They would be quite cranky, apparently,” Aranella said. Her footsteps made softer noises as she padded back over to the group from where she had slipped away unnoticed. She gestured back behind her as she said, “Those two men were talking about a protest taking place on the top level. An Anti-Vector protest.” She eyed Roland; he inclined his head at her unanswered question.

No happy people would protest their leader. The question thus became: why were they so unhappy? Batu snorted.

“Aye,” he rumbled, “I’d wager we’ll find our man up at that there protest. What say you, yer Majesty?”

Evan nodded.

“Everyone,” he said, looking back over the group, “Stay close, and be careful.” His hands clenched into fists at his sides. “I’m getting a bad feeling about this.”

He wasn’t the only one. But there was no time to listen to the bad feelings or twisting guts. At a hurried pace, the Delegation made their way up the stairs, a flimsy guard rail the only thing between them and a lengthy fall back down. Batu kept himself between the kids and the drop as they trotted up the stairs, a muffled roar of voices rising in volume the higher up they got. One of Evan’s ears twitched.

“…We’re not slaves?” he parroted quietly, head cocked. “What does that mean?”

“I’m not sure,” Roland said, steadying him with a hand on his shoulder. “But we’re about to find out.”

The top of the steps wasn’t far. From her spot at the front of the group, Aranella looked back. She met Roland’s eyes with a cautious frown; he nodded in return, and watched as she straightened out her shoulders. She crested the stairs first and came to such a halt that the rest of them nearly ran into her.

“Miss Nella—” Tani started, only to stop as she realized what was going on. Evan clapped his hands to his ears, staring at the crowd in front of them as they continued their chant.

 _”We’re not slaves, we’re not slaves!”_ echoed through the wide open space that was Broadleaf’s uppermost level, the sound bouncing off the blue glass that formed the under layer of leaves. The protesting crowd had gathered in front of a large building, probably the industrial hub of the city, and were hefting signs up over their shoulders. Roland squinted to see them through the constant motion.

 _”No rest, no work”_ ,” Batu grumbled, “What in blazes are they on about?”

“Perhaps being made to work long hours without breaks?” Leander suggested pensively from his place in the huddle the Delegation had fallen into. “There are signs that say “No more overtime” as well.”

“They’re definitely overworked,” Roland said, scanning their faces. Nearly everyone in the crowd had bags under their eyes or were flagging, but no one seemed to be in any hurry to stop. “Look at them all. I haven’t seen people look this tired since we were still building housing back home.”

Desperate to be out of tents before the rains came, everyone had thrown themselves into the work. Even Evan had worked himself to exhaustion a few times, but they had all been tied together by the hope of a new nation. These people…they didn’t seem to have any of that hope.

“It isn’t just that,” Aranella said, holding Evan back with a hand on his shoulder. “They look angry. They’ve been pushed too far and now…”

And now they were one step away from a full blown riot. If something tipped this crowd over the edge, Roland thought, it would turn into a bloodbath. 

“We should leave.” He said, and when Evan whirled around he stood his ground. “Things could get really ugly, really fast. We should find someplace safer to wait them out, come after Vector from another angle.”

“But—” Evan began, then stopped himself. One ear twitched backwards, then the other. He turned back around. “…What’s that sound?”

Everyone turned to follow his attention, and that was when they saw it. A massive door carved into the side of the tower was beginning to creak open, allowing a burst of chilled, fresh-smelling air to filter in and with it, the noise of rapidly spinning propellers. Evan clamped his hands over his ears again.

“What is that?!” He shouted to be heard over the racket. Just ahead of them, the crowd started yelling louder just to be heard. “Is that President Vector?!”

If it was, he had the worst sense of timing in the world, not to mention the worst sense of aesthetics. As the Delegation watched, a flying craft that looked to be a cross between the blimps and biplanes of bygone days in Roland’s world sailed into the open space…if the blimps and biplanes of bygone days had ever had solid gold faces welded to their fronts. Roland pulled a disgusted face as the noise of propellers died down, the ship hovering on some other form of power. It hung suspended in front of the crowd for a few tense seconds.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Without warning, a vibrant purple light began to glow from within the aircraft. Just below it, the air rippled. Sensing something was off, the protesting crowd began to go quiet. Roland narrowed his eyes.

“What’s…”

Lofty, hanging off of Evan’s shoulder, went stiff.

“Oh, no,” the little Kingmaker whispered, “Don’t tell me the blighter’s gonna—”

“He’s summoning his Kingmaker!” Leander shouted, but the warning came too late. The Delegation could only watch, stunned, as President Vector turned his Kingmaker on his people.

Roland had read about Bastion in Goldpaw’s library. The largest of the four known Kingmakers, he was almost turtle in shape, with four sturdy legs supporting a mountain of a body. President Vector had evidently upgraded his Kingmaker as well as his town, because the Bastion that rippled into view was clad in golden armor, the castle like structure on his back spewing steam into the already hot air. With an avalanche-like rumble, Bastion lifted a single massive paw above the crowd.

No one waited around to get stomped on. Terrified screaming split the air as the crowd scattered. Some ran into the building behind them, but most headed straight for the stairs. Faced with the wave of people headed their way, the Delegation moved quickly. Darting up the last few steps, they ducked into a nearby alcove, unable to do anything but watch as Broadleaf’s citizens ran for any cover they could find.

In the plaza, Bastion began to gather energy. The plaza crackled with sparks, the scent of burnt ozone filling the air.

“What’s he doing?” Tani yelped, clinging to Evan with both hands, “Is he actually attacking his own people!?”

“I think he is,” Aranella said, pulling the children back behind her. Roland didn’t bother telling her that wasn’t going to matter in a few seconds. He just took up position in front of her, Batu’s bulk hiding them from sight as best he could. “We need to get out of here!”

“Hey!” A voice called. The group turned to find a pink-haired woman hanging halfway out a doorway carved into the wall nearby. She gestured to them with one arm, eyes wide. “In here! His attacks can’t get through metal!”

There was no time for another plan or for asking questions. Without hesitating, the Delegation ran for the door. The kids and the Higgledies slipped in first, then Aranella and Leander, with Batu and Roland bringing up the rear. Once the last of them were through, the woman slammed the door shut.

With a hard _clang_ , they were plunged into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /divebombs back into the plot, regrets nothing


	65. Chapter 65

The sound of lightning crackled somewhere above their heads, the fine hairs on the back of Evan’s neck lifting with the charge in the air. He swallowed hard, peering up at the door from around Nella’s shoulder. The edges glowed purple, lighting up the small storage closet they had slipped into. The Delegation stood nearly shoulder to shoulder in the small space, their breathing the loudest sound in the room.

“Are we really safe down here?” Tani asked, peering around Batu’s bulk just a pace away. “I thought metal called the lightning to it or something…”

“Metal conducts electricity,” the woman who had come to their rescue said with a nod, “but this is too thick for Bastion to get through. We’ll be fine.” The crackling noise grew in volume, and she pulled a face. “Probably.”

“Safer than we would be out there,” Roland said, arms crossed over his chest. “He’s a lot stronger than the Windwyrm was.”

“No doubts about that.” Nella said. The metal stairs back to the door clanked beneath the woman’s boots as she came down the rest of the way. “Thank you for the quick save, Miss…”

“Bracken,” the woman said with a soft smile, pushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear. The odd goggles she wore like a headband shifted with the motion, her green earrings tinkling gently. “Bracken Meadows. And you’re welcome. Have to show that Broadleaf hospitality when we can, you know?”

“The same hospitality that had your leader turn his Kingmaker on a peaceful protest?” Roland asked, one eyebrow raised. Bracken flinched.

“Sort of.” She said, “I’d say that Zip’s normally a lot friendlier, and I promise that he usually is, but…”

“But there is a reason that you were all protesting him so staunchly.” Leander said, head tilted.

“Yeah, well,” Bracken shrugged up to her ears, “You can see how well _that_ went. Can’t really say it’s rolling out the red carpet for visitors. Sorry about that.”

Shaking his head, Evan stepped out from behind Nella. “It’s alright. We’ve seen stranger things as of late.” Sort of. He took a deep breath to steady himself then said, “Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, King of Evermore.” He went down the line of his cabinet, introducing them to a wide-eyed Bracken one at a time. When he was done, he clasped his hands in front of his chest. “We have come to seen audience with President Vector, though I suppose…”

“Yeah, no,” Bracken shook off her shock and surprise, “I really don’t think Zip’s in the mood for visitors right now.” She made a face. “Or anytime soon…”

“We noticed that,” Nella said dryly, “Has he been like this for very long?”

“No,” Bracken said. She leaned back against the wall, clutching at one elbow. “This is new, or—relatively new, I guess. Ever since we started work on the Perpetual Fission Reactor he’s been stressed out, but lately…” She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. “Lately it’s just gotten…”

“Really bad?” Evan asked gently, “Almost as if he’s become the exact opposite of how he used to be?”

Bracken slowly looked up at him, lips slightly parted. She stared for a few seconds, then nodded. “Yeah,” She breathed. Clearing her throat she asked, “How did you know?”

Evan bit his lip and looked over his shoulder at the others. Roland shook his head faintly, rubbing the back of his neck. He’d had no headache, he’d said, and Lofty had said that this wasn’t Doloran’s Darkness. What did that leave them? He wasn’t sure, but…

“We’ve seen this before,” he said to Bracken, “There is a man who goes by the name of Doloran. He is going from nation to nation, attempting to steal the Kingsbond of each one.” 

“What?” Bracken pushed off the wall, staring. “How is that possible? I thought Kingsbonds were sacred and unbreakable!”

“Nothing of the sort,” Leander said, adjusting his glasses. “They can be quite easily broken should the ruler in question be found wanting by their people. The way Doloran does this is by manipulating them with Darkness until their people no longer trust them, and then he takes their Kingsbonds by force.”

“Aye.” Batu rumbled. “The swab’s already done it to Master Pugnacius and Queen Nerea. Thought he might be comin’ ‘ere next, but…”

“There’s no sign of him being here yet.” Roland finished. He glanced up at the door, the purple glow of Bastion’s lightning having faded away. “So I don’t understand what’s going on here if it’s not Doloran.”

“It ‘en’t good, that’s what,” Lofty interrupted, leaping up onto a nearby crate. “Fact, it’s worse than if ol’ Dolly-boy was the one running amuck, see? We could fix _that_ , but this…” He trailed off, looking up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. Evan tilted his head.

“Lofty?” he asked, “What is it? Do you know what’s going on here?”

Lofty took in a huge breath, then let it go with an equally huge sigh. He held his silence for another second before saying,

“I’ve felt this kind Dark before, mun. It comes when somebody’s got a major Broken Heart.”

Everyone startled, staring at Lofty. Evan’s tail fluffed and stood straight up from his back.

“Broken Heart?” He parroted, disbelieving. “Like in Sage Oliver’s story? I thought that needed Shadar’s magic to happen!”

Lofty shook his head. “Aye, that’s one way, but it happens all natural sometimes, too. Wear a person down enough, then give ‘em a good shock? Crack right down the middle. ‘En’t as bad as Shadar’s version, sure, but things get all outta balance and there’s no fixin’ it after that.”

“But…” Tani frowned, “Didn’t Sage Oliver have those spells he could use? Take and Give Heart or something?”

“Oh, aye,” Lofty snorted, “But do you see one of us bein’ able to cast those now? We’re good and stuck!”

“Hold on—” Bracken raised both hands as if to fend off Lofty’s words. “You’re talking about a _story_ from two or three thousand years ago. There’s no way this is the same thing!”

“No?” Lofty frowned at her. “Kingmakers and Higgledies were supposed to be just stories, yeah? Take a flippin’ look ‘round! Youeve got both right here!”

The Higgledies milling around Evan’s feet, and Tove still perched on Roland’s shoulder, all looked at Bracken. She looked back at them, blinking. Evan grimaced; this was probably too much to take in all at once. He couldn’t really blame her if she was having trouble.

Bracken shook her head a couple of times. “Okay,” She said slowly, “Okay. I’m not sure I’m buying this just yet, but let’s say you’re right. Say that Zip’s got a…Broken Heart. How can we fix him?”

“The way to repair a Broken Heart is actually quite simple,” Leander said. Removing his glasses, he polished the lenses on his cravat. “One must take a Virtue freely given with the spell Take Heart, and then restore it to the afflicted heart with Give Heart.” He eyed Lofty sidelong. “The spells themselves are simple enough, but…”

“Finding what Vector’s missing might not be.” Roland ran a hand through his hair. “Do we even have any ideas?”

“Kindness.” Evan and Tani said in unison. They looked at one another and Tani beamed. Evan fought to keep his face serious, though his lips were trembling as he said, “I believe that is the most likely option. Perhaps Love for his people?”

“Perhaps,” Nella said pensively, putting a finger to her chin. “Though that still leaves us unable to _cast_ the spells. Unless there is another way…”

“I don’t flippin’ know!” Lofty exploded. Despite the small room, everyone jumped away from him as he tossed his hands into the air. “The only way I know to fix a Broken Heart’s to give it back what it’s missin’ but we ‘en’t got the spells we need for that or any flippin’ clue what he’s missin’ so we can’t flippin’ fix any of it!!”

There was no way to get a word in edgewise. Lofty just kept on going, yelling at the top of his lungs even as he slipped into a language that Evan couldn’t understand. His tone said enough, however, and Evan turned away with a grimace. They were caught between a rock and a hard place now.

“Setting that aside,” he said, eying Lofty as he continued to yell, “It seems very likely to me that President Vector will be found wanting at some point in the near future. Doloran _will_ take advantage of that.”

“Yeah.” Roland said quietly. He looked to his feet, then up at Bracken. “We have to get to him first. Is there any way to reach him?”

Bracken pulled her eyes away from Lofty. “He spends all of his time at the Reactor these days, and that’s at the top of the Factory.” She paused, then heaved a huge sigh. “Which is probably on Stage Five Lockdown after the protest.”

“Stage Five Lockdown?” Tani frowned. “Sounds…friendly. What’s that when it’s at home?”

“Trouble,” Bracken said, “And a lot of it. It means that the security will have been turned up to max, and _that_ means that there’ll be robots and locked doors everywhere. Anyone trying to reach the Reactor would have to take the long way.” She put a hand to her hips. “It’s not going to be easy to get through, or safe.”

Batu tossed back his head and laughed. Evan flattened the ear closest to the big man, trying to block out the echoing sound, while Nella sighed.

“Trust me,” she said, “We are more than capable of handling ourselves against any local threats. Our main concern is reaching President Vector before Doloran does, so please.” She reached forward with one hand. “Can you take us to the Reactor?”

Bracken looked from head to head; From Roland to Leander to the sobering Batu to Tani to Evan to Nella to Lofty, who had finally run out of steam and was panting where he stood. She closed her eyes, putting a hand to her heart. It seemed to Evan that she was warring with herself over something, but before he could say a word she nodded.

“Yeah.” She said, “Yeah, I can get you there. I don’t know how far my security clearance will get us, but I wasn’t named Chief Engineer for nothing.” She opened her eyes, their dark depths filled with fiery resolve. “Alright. Stay close, and with any luck we can be at the top by morning.”

“By morning?!” Tani squeaked, her protest nearly lost in the creak of the hatch hinges when Bracken threw it open. “How big is this Factory?!”

“You’ll see!” Bracken called back with a laugh. Scooping Lofty into his arms, Evan grimaced.

Why did he feel they were going to regret this come morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason I teased Broken Hearts back up in Arc 5, you know. :3 and thus comes a major diversion from the plot~ How will the gang solve this one? Wait and see!


	66. Chapter 66

Metallic footsteps clanked on equally metallic walkways. The wind whistled through open air corridors and covered platforms. Bracken inched the door open, peering out into the night.

“…okay, I think…I think they’re going back to normal patrol routines.”

“About flippin’ time,” Lofty muttered. “How many’a those things have we been fightin’ off, anyway?”

“Too many,” Roland said, holding a Soreaway soaked bandage to a nasty looking gash on Leander’s arm. “That last one almost tore us all to pieces.”

“Yeah,” Bracken grimaced, shutting the door quietly. “I’m sorry about that. Normally the security bots aren’t this…overzealous about things. They’re supposed to protect people, not hurt them.”

“Ye built great big things and gave ‘em weapons, lass,” Batu rumbled, leaning against an overturned chair. “Ye can’t be surprised if they go an’ turn on ye someday, too.”

Bracken turned away, ashamed. Aranella heaved a sigh and shook her head. They had fought their way up through the Factory floors, making their way through nonsensical security and over-aggressive robots alike, and night had long since fallen. Supplies were beginning to run low, their energy to continue fighting lower still.

“Is there any way to disable the security?” Aranella asked. “We may not make it much further if things continue like this.”

“I’m afraid not,” Bracken shook her head. She raked a hand through her hair, grimacing as her fingers caught in a tangle. “We can take a break in here, but we can’t stop.”

“Then let’s take a breather,” Roland said, meeting Aranella’s eye. She nodded almost imperceptibly, flicking her eyes to where a breathless Evan and Tani sat shoulder to shoulder against one of the many metal terminals in the cramped office. The stars glimmered outside the windows. “Bracken, could I ask you a few things?”

“Sure.”

Sitting down properly, Roland reached back to fix his ponytail. “President Vector. What kind of man is he?”

“A good man.” Bracken leaned against the door, arms crossed over her middle. “Zip’s got his quirks, sure, but he’s always put the people first.”

“Oh, sure,” Tani rolled her eyes. “First on his “I’ll squash you if you don’t do as you’re told” list.” She raised an eyebrow, ignoring Evan giving her a stern look. “I know everybody’s thinking this is a Broken Heart, but what if it’s _not_? What’ll we do then?”

“We…” Bracken swallowed hard. Aranella’s heart went out to her as she said quietly, “…We’ll have to take him down, I guess. I can shut down the security from the Reactor control room at the top level. It won’t fix everything, but at least things will calm down in town.”

“That may be the best we can hope for regardless.” Leander said, idly poking at the gash in his sleeve. “I have been thinking it over, and there is no way we could restore his Broken Heart on our own.” When everyone looked at him, Leander sat forward. “In order to restore a Broken Heart, one must first take Virtue freely given and store it in a special vessel. Even if we knew the requisite spells…”

“We don’t have the vessel.” Aranella breathed. She pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes. This day was just getting worse and worse with each passing moment. “What options does that leave us?”

“Does clobberin’ count?” Batu asked, sounding only half serious. “A good whack on the ‘ead might set ‘im straight.”

“People did recover from being Devoid of any virtue when their Nightmares were fought off,” Evan said quickly. Aranella fought not to smile; of course he would remember the stories the clearest. “Maybe it will come to that?”

“Nah, mun,” Lofty shook his head. “This ‘en’t that bad yet. Way I figure, we gotta think outside the box.” Eying Bracken, he took a few squeaky steps towards her. “You said that he cared ‘bout his people, right?”

“That’s right,” Bracken nodded, “We built Broadleaf Industries together to take care of the people. To make life better for them, and…” Her fingers slipped across her knee. “That was always the point. To make sure they’d want for nothing.”

“Okay…” Lofty nodded. “And you know ‘im pretty good, right?”

“Well, yeah. We’ve been friends since we were both still in diapers.” She smiled, laughing wetly at something only she could see. “I’m pretty sure I know just about every secret he’s ever tried to hide.”

“Then, that’ll be what we use.”

Everyone stared at Lofty, utterly confused. Aranella frowned deeply.

“Lofty, what are you talking about? How can we use a man’s secrets to restore his Heart?”

“Not the secrets,” Lofty waved a hand in the air, “Bracken over by yur’s got real good memories of the bloke. Memories of when he was kind, and loved his people, and wanted good things for ‘em, yeah?” He looked up at Bracken. She nodded slowly and he went on, “That means she’s got memories of ‘im having Kindness, and Love, and all kinds’o other Virtues. If we can remind ‘im of that, then maybe we can bring ‘im round.”

“Just by talking to him?” Evan tilted his head. “Could that really work?”

Lofty shrugged. “Best idea I’ve got, sunshine. Not hearin’ any other bright ideas, eh?”

They didn’t have any other ideas, bright or otherwise. The only idea Aranella had was knocking Vector out and leaving Bracken in charge, but that wouldn’t solve their Kingmaker problem. Doloran could swoop in at any moment. Tired as they all were, they needed to hurry.

“Then…” Evan frowned. “We’ll have to go with this idea.” He looked at Bracken, then pushed himself to his feet. “Once we reach President Vector, you should try to talk to him. Remind him of who he truly is. It may not restore his Kingsbond, but if we can restore him to his senses, that may be enough.”

“Enough for what?” Roland asked, “The Kingsbond will still be frayed. That kind of thing can’t be repaired overnight, Evan.”

“I know,” Evan said firmly, clenching a hand over his heart, “but if he can earn his people’s trust again, if he can become the man they once cared for in their own right, then perhaps the Bond can be repaired as well. We would have to remain for a bit to be sure that Doloran does not try anything in the interim, but perhaps…”

“Bring him around and then protect him?” Aranella asked. As plans went, it wasn’t that outlandish. She’d certainly heard more foolish plans over the last few months. “It could work.” She eyed Bracken. “What do you think?”

Hands clasped in front of her, Bracken nodded slowly.

“It could work.” She agreed. “I can think of a few things to talk about, try and jog his memory. And maybe…” She ran a hand over her right knee. “If that doesn’t work, I still have an ace up my sleeve.”

“You know, that trick only really works if you’re actually _wearing_ sleeves.” Tani said dryly, leaning her head on one hand. Tired laughter echoed through the office space as everyone gave in to a burst of amusement. Once they had settled down, the others clambered back to their feet.

“Alright,” Bracken took a breath and called her hammer to her hand once more. “Let’s go clobber ourselves a president.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In-lore explanations of altered mechanics, yo~
> 
> AKA: skipping the Memolith Hunt because Maguffin Fetch Quests drive me nuts. :3 Have Evan being a clever plotter and Bracken being a character instead.


	67. Chapter 67

The uppermost levels of Broadleaf’s Factory were higher up than most skyscrapers in Roland’s world. Nestled into what would have been the canopy of a normal tree, a cavernous system of interconnected rooms and open air walkways twisted and stretched for what felt like miles. The air was hot and thick with steam inside, and bitterly cold on the walkways. It was the darkest hour before dawn, the final stars flickering out. Everyone was exhausted and ready to drop.

The security was in no hurry to let them. Bracken hadn’t been kidding about the climb to the top being difficult, Roland thought as he kicked the still sparking husk of yet another bot off the edge of the brass platform they all stood on. He listened to it fall, clanking all the way down, with a vicious sort of enjoyment. It felt like they could barely take two steps without getting attacked, and they were all running on fumes. Even the kids, who were normally kept to the back of the group, were bruised and battered. How much more of this could they take?

“Can we…” Tani gasped, braced half on her spear and half on Evan, his arm slung around her shoulders in what had started as an attempt to keep him upright and ended in them both nearly collapsed, “Can we take five or something?”

“It would be best,” Aranella said, wiping sweat off her brow. She flinched as it stung one of the scrapes on her arm. Even the Higgledies and their healing magic couldn’t keep up any longer. She turned to Bracken and asked, “Is there anywhere safe to rest for a bit up here?”

“Afraid nod,” Bracken replied, hefting her massive hammer up onto her shoulder. She was breathing hard as she said, “This floor didn’t have a break room to begin with, and with security up this high, we’ll get overrun really fast if we don’t get moving.” She turned a concerned glance to the kids and said, “I’m sorry, but we have to _keep_ moving. We’re almost to the top.”

“We have been fighting for hours,” Leander said with a sigh. The Higgledies were sprawled on his shoulders, more limp socks than living beings. “Surely there must be _somewhere_ we can stop and tend to our wounds.”

Before Bracken could answer, a low rumble sounded through the air. The few lights up on this level blazed a terrifying red. Batu looked up, eyes dark.

“What in blazes…”

It couldn’t have been thunder. They had passed through open air not that long ago and there had been no sign of any clouds. No, Roland realized, this was coming from somewhere _inside_ the Factory. From the sounds of it, it was coming from a level or two up. The red lights were a warning, but of what? 

Suddenly, Bracken nearly dropped her hammer.

“Oh no.”

She didn’t have time to explain. Without warning, the world began to shake. It was slow at first, a subtle shifting of the platform beneath their feet, but it quickly escalated to the entire Factory twisting, rocking violently from side to side. Alarms started blaring, but even their loud noise couldn’t cover everyone crying out as they were knocked from their feet. Weapons clattered to the floor; the Higgledies shouted as Leander went tumbling to his rear end. The kids fell forward onto their hands. Evan lifted his head.

“Everything’s—shaking—”

On his knees, Roland looked around wildly. It wasn’t just shaking, the whole place was falling apart! Aranella shouted, startled, as she lost her balance. Batu reached out and snatched her arm, pulling her in before she could roll off the platform. Behind them, the walkway they had just crossed shrieked, twisting and buckling with the motions of the Factory, until it tore loose and collapsed to the level below with a horrid screech. Pulled back to another time and place, Roland nearly missed Tani shouting.

“What’s going on?!”

“I don’t know!” Bracken replied, reaching out and snatching Leander before he could tumble headlong off the edge. Driving her hammer into the ground, she braced them both. “Everyone hang on!”

It only lasted a minute, maybe two, but it felt like an eternity. Glass shattered as anything not nailed down—and some things that had been nailed down—bucked and twisted. A walkway somewhere behind Roland buckled with another horrid screech, sending him to a time where the world had collapsed in on itself. The platform shook, metal against metal, end over end until suddenly—

As quickly as it had began, it stopped. The low rumble in the air died away, and with it, the shaking. Still clinging to one another, the group looked up.

“It…it stopped…” Evan wheezed, sitting on his knees. He still clung to Tani as he looked up. “What was that?”

“I don’t know,” Bracken repeated slowly. Setting Leander on his feet, she pulled her hammer out of the metal. “That sound we heard before it started was the Reactor spinning up, but this…” She looked around at the devastation. “…this is new.”

Roland took a shaky breath, looking around. It was more like a bomb had gone off than an earthquake. The hatch the robots had come from was collapsed, twisted and wrecked from the inside. Forcing himself to his feet, he dismissed his sword.

“It’s unstable, then,” he stated, stomach clenching tight. In the back of his mind, he started to pray that this wasn’t what he thought it was. “And you built it in the middle of the city?”

“It’s a prototype,” Bracken said sharply, “The safest place for it was here. And it’s perfectly stable!”

“Pah!” Lofty burst out at the top of his lungs, “Stable stuff don’t go tearing places apart, eh! The heck’re you lot doin in here?!”

“We’re just trying to make things better for everyone!” Bracken shot back. She dismissed her hammer and crossed her arms over her middle. “I don’t understand it…this has _never_ happened before. What is he even doing up there?”

If she expected an answer, no one had one for her. Silence stretched out as the group took stock, but finding no new injuries Aranella turned.

“Bracken,” She started slowly, “You’ve mentioned this Reactor before, but what exactly _is_ it? Why would working on it have changed President Vector so drastically?”

“I don’t know why,” Bracken sighed. She let her arms fall and turned away. “But I’ll tell you the rest on the way. Come on.”

As carefully as they could and as quickly as they dared, the group picked their way forward through the twisted platforms and half buckled walkways, helping one another across chasms that dropped all the way back down to the first level they had entered. Bracken paused for a moment to contemplate a gap between platforms, speaking in a low, heavy voice.

“You all walked in through the front door, right? That means you the state Sequoia Valley is in.”

“Yes, we did.” Evan said, frowning in disgust. Lofty made an over-exaggerated gagging noise from his perch on Evan’s shoulder. “What caused that?”

“Honestly? We did.” Bracken said. She crossed the chasm in a single leap, sticking her landing and turning to help Evan across. She caught him, set him down, and continued to speak. “Building the city, keeping it warm and powered…it’s taken its toll.”

“No flippin’ kidding.” Tani groused as she took a few steps back for a running leap. “That stuff was even worse than Boss’s Wyvern Stew.”

“Oi.” Batu protested without heat. He waited until Tani had crossed safely before gesturing Aranella to go next. Across the gap, Bracken grimaced. She set Tani beside Evan and sighed.

“We’ve been _trying_ to fix it,” she stressed, “And the Reactor is part of that. We’ve tried everything from windmills to waterwheels, but they just can’t keep up with the need.” Pulling Aranella across, she gestured for Roland to come next. “The Reactor can, once it’s ready, and it’s clean energy without any waste or mining. It practically fuels itself.”

Caught off guard, Roland fumbled his landing. He would have fallen to his knees had Aranella and Bracken not reached out to catch him, but his mind was in another world entirely.

It couldn’t be the same thing. There was no _possible_ way it was the same thing. Setting aside the odds of two very different nations in two very different worlds developing the same technology, there was just no way that Broadleaf, with its steampunk nature, had gone and created nuclear fission!

“Truly?” Leander said, dusting himself off. He eyed Roland with concern as he asked, “Is it magic, then?”

“Nope!” Bracken grinned proudly. She held a hand up in the air as Batu leapt across the gap. “It’s all science. Fission’s pretty complex, but basically you’ve got all these little stones spinning around in a great big pot. They hit each other, and that’s what makes the power.” Still grinning, she didn’t notice Roland going stiff. “It’ll go on forever once we get her going, and all without any waste or risk!”

Roland’s blood turned to ice. No matter the infinitesimally small odds of it, there was only one possible thing that she could be talking about.

“Nuclear fission,” he whispered, half remembered physics and history lessons competing with the mushroom cloud blooming behind his eyelids. “You’re talking about nuclear fission.”

“No, _perpetual_ fission,” Bracken corrected, tilting her head. “Where did you get this…nuclear thing from—”

Suddenly, a muffled _bang_ went off from above them. Everyone jolted, staring up at the ceiling. Everything creaked, dust raining down towards them. Tani edged close to her father.

“What was that?” She asked, “Was that something falling?”

“That came from the Reactor core…” Bracken hissed, “Something must have gone wrong. Come on!” 

She took off running, the Delegation close behind her. Roland, still too stunned to move, held his ground. This couldn’t be happening. Not again. He couldn’t—there was no way he could--

“Roland?” 

Evan. Roland jolted, jerked out of his spiral of panic, and looked down. Evan stared up at him, a hand fisted in the woolen material of Roland’s sleeve. There was an angry looking scrape on his cheek, dark in the red of the emergency lights.

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice pitched low and quiet.

Swallowing back the immediate “no” that threatened to burst out of his throat took more effort than it should have. He wasn’t alright, he was the furthest from alright he could be, but.

He couldn’t fall apart. Not now. Shaking his head, Roland tried to smile. He knew his attempt at reassurance had failed when Evan’s eyes softened.

The kid was getting too good at noticing when things were wrong. He tightened his grip in Roland’s sleeve.

“I’m fine,” Roland lied flat to Evan’s face, though they both knew he wasn’t remotely fine. “Don’t worry.”

Evan made a soft noise in the back of his throat. He opened his mouth—

“Oi!” Tani called, breaking the moment, “Come on, you two! We don’t have time for lagging behind!”

“Come on,” Roland said, patting Evan on the shoulder, “We should get moving.”

Though he didn’t seem convinced, Evan let go of Roland’s sleeve.

“Alright,” he said, “But be careful. Please.”

Roland smiled softly. “Don’t worry,” he said, though worry churned in his own gut anyway. “Whatever happens, we can handle it.”

 _Please_ , he caught himself praying to anything that would listen, _Let me be wrong about this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artistic Licence: Nuclear Physics in full effect. I…may have gone down the rabbit hole in explaining Fission here (and may still be very wrong) but you cannot tell me that Roland wouldn’t have knee-jerk issues about anything remotely similar to nuclear after what he went through. The game missed one golden opportunity, that’s for sure.
> 
> ALSO DAT DLC TRAILER HNGH OKAY. This is either the worst time for that to have dropped or the best, we’ll see when I’m done with it.


	68. Chapter 68

Tucked away in the Broadleaf’s highest level, the Reactor Control Room had no windows and only one door. Had it not been for the glow of pinkish-violet energy, it would have been pitch dark.

Caught up in the doorway, the Delegation all stared into the room. Evan peered around Nella’s shoulder even as she held him back with one hand on his arm. He didn’t need to step inside to hear the exhausted groaning of workers pushed far beyond their limits, or the wild click-clack of furious typing.

They had found President Vector, and something else besides.

“Snakes alive…” Batu whispered, “Is that the Reactor, then?”

Bracken nodded. “Yep.”

Evan swallowed hard, looking up at the gigantic _thing_ anchored to the walls of the Control Room. It was absolutely massive, a half-sphere with glowing lines connected to two huge tubes that curved around the sides of the room and down into the levels below. Wires and pipes, tangled and twisting like ivy runners, led to a platform at the end of a double-wide walkway. The entire thing was rumbling low, almost like a thunderstorm. It vibrated in his teeth as he looked down; more of the terminals that seemed to control everything in Broadleaf were set along the edge of the platform; chairs in front of them had tipped, no doubt as their users fell unconscious from overwork.

And there, underneath the Reactor’s heart, was President Vector. Evan scrunched up his nose, smelling more stale sweat and days of unwash than Darkness in the air. The red glow coming from the terminals and the glowing books overtop of them painted him almost entirely in crimson, and if Evan strained his hearing he could hear the alarms going off, warning chimes and beeps going off in an almost heart-beat like rhythm. 

Behind him, Roland drew in a harsh breath. Evan flicked an ear back, turning his head to look. Roland was staring into the room but seemed a thousand leagues away, hands clenched into tight, trembling fists at his sides. Evan’s heart lurched; something was scaring him, but…what? This entire thing was frightening to be sure, but this? This sort of reaction? Spirits, he didn’t like it. It was enough that he wanted to shove Roland from the room so he wouldn’t have to deal with it, but he knew better than to assume that would work. Heart aching, he forced himself to turn away. At the head of the group, Bracken made a soft noise.

“Zip…” She whispered, “What happened to you?”

“S’like I thought,” Lofty said quietly. He bounced up to Bracken’s shoulder, slipping down her bare arm before he could catch himself. “His heart’s all busted up somethin’ awful…”

Was he too far gone? Evan looked to his Kingmaker.

“How can we fix him?” He asked in a whisper, “Is there…Are you sure we couldn’t try to give him something, Lofty?”

He had plenty of Kindness, didn’t he? Or if it was Love he was missing, then he was sure that Nella wouldn’t mind sharing some of hers! Lofty snorted.

“Pfft, no! You and what spell, sunshine?” He turned to give Evan an exasperated look. “Nah, mun, best shot we got’s talkin’.” He eyed Bracken sidelong. “…Or we could do Batu’s thing and just clobber ‘im.”

Bracken huffed quietly. “I’m thinking about it, honestly. Here.” Reaching up, she gently took Lofty off of her shoulder and passed him back to Evan. “Watch my back, will you?”

Evan nodded firmly, holding Lofty to his chest. For once his Kingmaker didn’t protest, holding onto Evan’s arms nearly as tightly as Evan was holding him. They all watched as Bracken strode forward; President Vector didn’t so much as look up as her footsteps clanked unevenly on the metal floor of the walkway. A few seconds passed in silence. Bracken set her hands on her hips.

“Hey!” She called. President Vector still didn’t look up, or stop what he was doing. Bracken held her shoulders back. “Zip, we need to talk!”

The air sang with tension as President Vector’s hands stilled. All sounds of his work came to a halt, leaving only the Reactor’s thunderous rumble behind. He raised his head, muttering angrily at the interruption.

“Really?” He asked, his voice a nasal whine. He turned around; Evan fought back a hiss. Dark bags rested beneath wild eyes, his glasses askew and his skin paled with exhaustion. So it hadn’t just been his workers that President Vector had been working to the bone? Why was this Reactor _this_ important? “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that _you’re_ the intruder, huh? Only you could have found your way around my security systems.”

“Well, I did help you build them.” Bracken said. Evan watched, heart pounding, as she swallowed hard. Her shoulders rose and fell in a huge breath. “You remember that, don’t you? We stayed up almost two days straight getting those programs to work right.”

“And we failed if even this bunch could get through them,” Vector sneered, looking over the group as if they were something foul on the bottom of his shoe. Tired and far too frustrated, Evan growled low in his throat. Lofty patted his arm. Vector curled his lip at them.

“Zip…” Bracken shook her head. “What happened to you? You used to have a smile for everyone. It didn’t matter who they were, or what they did…you _cared_ about people!” She put a hand to her heart. “You have to remember that much, at least! You wanted to make the world a better place—to make life better for _everyone_ , caster or not!”

“And look where that caring got me!” Vector retorted, gesturing to the empty chairs and unconscious workers. “Lazy workers who can’t work up the stomach to actually work?” He glared at Bracken. “My top people turning their backs, going to the other side?” He raked a hand through his hair and sniffed. “No one has my vision. No one understands what I’m doing here, and you know what?” He lowered his hand. “That’s fine. I don’t need them, and I sure as hell don’t need you!”

Bracken flinched back; something told Evan that President Vector couldn’t have hurt her more if he’d actually hit her. Tani growled angrily and stomped a single step forward, only to stop as Bracken waved a hand back in their direction. She took a shaky breath, eyes still on President Vector.

“I know you don’t mean that.” She said thickly, “You _do_ need me. We need each other, Zip. Friends need each other. Teammates need each other.” She took a step forward. “You remember, right? How we all built this place together? How long has it been since then? Years? A decade?” Her voice wavered but she kept speaking. “We’ve been friends for so long I can’t imagine my life without you! It used to be there was nothing you wouldn’t have done for me.” Her hand came to drift across her knee. “What happened to _that_ Zip?”

“He was weak!” President Vector clenched a fist in front of his chest. “Relying on people, trusting them? It only slows you down in the end. I trusted you and look where it got me. Betrayed.” He narrowed his eyes. “I should have left you behind years ago!”

Bracken gasped, sounding near to tears. Evan pinned his ears back with a snarl; this had gone on long enough. Broken Hearted or not, that was going too far! He took a step forward to intervene.

“Zip, please!” Bracken shouted. She bent over and violently tugged off her right boot, yanking that pant leg up to her knee in a move that sent Evan reeling back in confusion. What was she doing? What good would baring her ankle do at a time like this—

Oh.

In the pink light of the Reactor, metal gleamed where flesh should have been. From her foot to at least her knee if not higher, Bracken’s leg was _metal_! The Delegation stared.

“Look! Dammit, Zip, look at it!” Bracken’s voice was breaking; the smell of salt in the air had grown stronger, fresher. Tears, not days old sweat. Evan’s heart ached at the sound of her holding back a sob. “You cared enough to stay up all night to make this for me, remember?” She took another step forward, and suddenly the unevenness of her footsteps made sense. Metal clanked against metal. 

“I…I…” President Vector dug his fingers into the material of his shirt just above his heart. “I…”

“You stayed up working on this thing all night just to be sure I’d be okay!” Bracken pressed forward. “And it’s because of that—because of this, and knowing that I could _count_ on you—that I had the courage to get to where I am now!”

“I…”

“And I know that you’re still that same man inside!” She shouted. The distance between them was closing fast. President Vector was staring at her, shocked as she continued, “You’re still the best engineer, the best boss, the best friend that anyone could ever ask for!”

“I—Bracken, I—”

“You care about people, I know you do!” Having finally reached him, she reached out with both hands and clasped his arms. He didn’t even try to pull away; Evan held his breath as she kept going, “And if you’re too burned out, or too tired, that’s okay! You gave me a leg so I could stand.” Her voice softened. “Let me give you a heart so you can care again.”

“Bracken…”

Bracken shook her head. Her hands tracked down Vector’s arms, and she took her hands between hers.

“It’s okay, Zip,” She said gently, a soft golden glow wreathing her entire body. It inched towards him, almost as if waiting for permission to move forward. “We’re all here.”

President Vector stared at her. His lip wobbled, and the glow flowed from Bracken to him. The Delegation watched, holding their breaths. Lofty whispered a soft _”Cor…”_ from Evan’s arms, more a prayer than a word. It was the only real sound in the room as they waited, watching as the glow began to fade from around President Vector’s body. He blinked a few times, and Evan saw that his eyes were clear. They were also welling with tears.

“Bracken…” he breathed as if seeing her for the first time in years, his voice raw and filled with emotion. “Bracken, I—I’m _so_ sorry, I—”

“Zip?” Bracken asked hopefully. She must have seen something in his face because she dropped his hands and threw her arms around him instead. “Oh, Zip, you’re back!”

Evan heaved a huge sigh of relief. It had worked! Somehow, without any magic behind them, they had been able to restore President Vector’s heart.

…No. No, that wasn’t true. They had magic. It was the kind of magic that no spell could ever hope to match, that no one person could ever control.

It was love.

Evan smiled tearfully, sniffling. He looked up as Nella put a hand on his shoulder, smiling gently down at him in wordless question. He nodded; he was fine. It was just so good to see things work out for a change.

“I knew you were still in there,” Evan’s sensitive ears picked up the whisper that Bracken had likely only meant for President Vector. He looked back at them as she pulled away from the embrace, her hands still on President Vector’s shoulders. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. I.” President Vector shook his head as if clearing away sleepy cobwebs. “I…I remember everything. I did…oh, what have I _done_ to everyone…” He looked around, his expression falling into despair as he took in all the workers still laying passed out on the ground. “…I failed them all…”

“Oh, Zip…” Bracken shook her head. “It’s okay, Zip. We can fix this together, I promise.” She turned around, gesturing with one arm to the Delegation. Evan stood up straight and took a step forward. “These people came from Evermore to help us out. We’re going to fix _everything_.”

President Vector opened his mouth.

“How very touching.”

The cloyingly sweet smell of Darkness flooded the small room. In a wash of shadow, Doloran appeared behind President Vector. Bracken jolted, whirled around, but she was too slow.

“Zip!”

Without a second’s pause or hesitation, Doloran plunged his hand straight through President Vector’s back and out of his chest. The Kingsbond, a tiny frayed thing of sunset violet and gold, flared to life. It glowed brightly as President Vector gasped in pain, struggling to hold on, but then the glow flickered. Too weak to withstand the assault, the Kingsbond snapped.

Evan lunged forward. Lofty leapt out of his arms, throwing himself forward as President Vector fell to the ground, stunned but alive. Bracken dropped beside him, pulling him out of the way. Immediately Evan called his sword to his hand; the room was too small to fight in, but they had to try!

He didn’t get the chance to. With an air-splitting crack, Roland opened fire. His aim was true, and Doloran cried out as the bullet struck him in the shoulder. He stumbled back, still holding the Kingsbond, as blood bloomed in the white of his robes.

Across the room, Roland cried out. Evan slid to a halt and turned around, eyes wide.

“Roland!”

Roland didn’t answer. He had collapsed to one knee, clutching at the same shoulder that he had just struck Doloran in. Understanding and fear were written across his face as he stared at Doloran; Evan whirled around again to find Doloran staring straight back at Roland as well. What was going on?!

There was no time to ask. In another wash of shadow, Doloran disappeared. President Vector’s Kingsbond and the smell of Darkness went with him. Evan dismissed his sword and ran back the way he came. 

“Roland!” He dropped to his knees. Roland had closed his eyes and was trying to catch his breath; Evan looked to his shoulder, but there was seemingly no wound there. There was no blood, at least. “What happened?! Are you hurt?!”

“Let me see—” Nella shoved her way in, pushing Roland’s hand away. No blood stained the blue wool, but Roland still grimaced. Nella hissed. “What did he _do_ to you?”

Roland shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything the entire chamber shook violently. Metal screeched; those still on their feet fell to the ground as the glowing books attached to the wall tore free and shattered on the ground below. The vine-line wires ripped free of what was holding them and twisted wildly, spitting sparks. Despite the pain he must have been in, Roland still reached forward to keep Evan from falling on his face. Behind them, President Vector raised his head.

“Oh no,” he groaned, “Bastion!”

“Zip—” Bracken caught herself on a terminal, lurching to her feet, “Zip, what’s he doing?!”

“I don’t know!” As quickly as the shaking had come on, it stopped. Though Bracken had to haul him to his feet, President Vector was able to stand. “I don’t—I can’t sense him anymore, but if he comes up here, all that power’ll put the Reactor straight into critical!”

“What?!” Evan and Tani shouted in unison. Tani bunched up her fists and added, “What happens if that happens?!”

“It’ll vaporize Broadleaf and everyone in it in an instant! There won’t be anything left!”

“What?!” Evan stared, ears pinning themselves flat to his skull. That couldn’t—not even magic could do that sort of damage! He stared up at the Reactor, still glowing and churning away like nothing had happened. “We have to stop him! Where is he?!”

“I’m not sure,” President Vector hobbled to a terminal. He pecked at the controls for a few long seconds then explained, “There! He’s on the roof, by the Cradle!”

“The elevator will take us up there,” Bracken said quickly, not even bothering to grab her discarded boot as she ran from President Vector’s side and towards the door. Evan clambered to his feet; with a little help from Leander, Roland got to his as well. 

There was no time to tell him to stay here, no time for the argument that Evan knew would follow. The Delegation ran after Bracken back towards the elevator. They had barely cleared the doorway when the shaking started up again. Metal shrieked once more, dust raining down on them. At the front of the pack, Batu slid to a halt and tossed his arms out.

“Watch out!”

Without warning, the wall just ahead of them cracked. It was buckling, bending inwards. Evan gasped; it was going to come straight for them! There was nowhere to go and there was no time to get out of the way! There was only one option.

“Lofty!” He shouted, pulling on his magic. Power fizzed beneath his skin as Lofty jumped up to his shoulder, and with barely a thought for what he wanted it to do he let it go. Magic soared across the room, encasing them in gold, just as the wall gave way.

With a tremendous booming noise, everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Neeeevver sorry for weekend cliffhangers.
> 
> Also, my reaction to the DLC thus far can be summed up in three words: I called it. /unrepentant grin.
> 
> That said, any and all spoilers will be marked in the upper notes of any chapters that contain them. Fun as this…long ass romp through another Labyrinth From Hell has been thus far (Floor 50! Halfway there!), I doubt I’ll actually be using much of this besides some things in my version of Chapter 7. So, for now, we continue with the jaunt that we were given in March…with the additional character development I set out to give it when I started FKaC, of course.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: discussion of nuclear warfare + described panic attack

“Is—ngh-Is everyone alright?” 

Evan’s voice was strained and tight. Aranella snapped her eyes open, sure she was about to see her son trapped under Gods only knew how much rubble and destruction, but all she could see was dust. It clogged the air, thick and heavy, swirling around the pale golden glow that surrounded them.

It was the glow of magic. Evan’s magic. Aranella stared up at the wall of the barrier that had shielded them, the rubble and debris caught on its outer edge. She turned to find Evan standing in the center of the dome, his arms outstretched and face drawn tight in concentration. The same flickering golden glow of the barrier trailed up his arms and into Lofty, rising from the pair of them in mist-like twirls and spirals.

“Aye, lad,” Batu coughed. The dust was too thick to see through, though his voice came from somewhere behind Aranella. “Everybody, sound off!”

“I’m okay,” Tani choked, off somewhere towards Evan’s left. “What happened?”

“Bastion must have hit the wall with something,” Bracken answered, her voice muffled. “Nice catch, Evan.”

“R-right,” Evan said, still strained. “Roland? Leander? Are you two alright?”

There was no reply. Aranella whirled around, but in the thick dust she could barely see her own nose. It was only because of the glow that coated him that she was able to see as Evan lifted his head and looked over his shoulder.

“Leander! Roland!” He cried out, worry pitching his voice high. “Where are you?!”

“Here!” Came Leander’s reply, “But there is a slight problem. Evan, you must lower the barrier!”

“If I let this go—” Evan grit his teeth, “Everything will fall on us!”

“Which is why you must force it off. Here—” Appearing out of the dust, Leander set his hands on Evan’s shoulders. “Think of it as a shove. On my mark, shove with as much force as you can.” 

Evan nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. A soft blue glow began to lift off of Leander as he spoke.

“Three. Two. One. Now!”

Their magic flared in unison. Overhead, the barrier’s glow strengthened, streaks of blue twisting through the gold, and then it ignited in a blast of light. With a tremendous _snap_ the barrier exploded outward, tossing off what had landed on it with thuds and clangs as metal and stone hit the surrounding walls. The glow of magic was replaced by the glow of the rising sun through a massive hole in the wall, the first rays of the dawn just cresting the mountain in the distance. A bitterly cold wind swept away the dust, allowing them to see that the elevator that would have taken them up had bent and buckled.

It wasn’t going anywhere. They weren’t going anywhere.

It was just one thing after another. Holding her breath, Aranella turned around. Leander had mentioned a problem, but what—oh.

Oh, no.

“Roland!” Evan cried. He whirled on his heel and made to run forward, only for Batu to snatch him with one arm around his chest. “Batu, what—”

“Hold on, lad,” Batu rumbled. Aranella darted past him. “Somethin’ ain’t right here.”

Something was very _wrong_ indeed. Roland didn’t appear hurt, but he was crouched low, curled in on himself until he’d become more of a ball than a man, his hands digging into his hair. As Aranella drew nearer, she could see the tremor wracking his body, and hear him speaking.

“This cannot be happening,” he was whispering, over and over again, in a voice so low she doubted that even Evan could hear him. “Not again. This can’t be happening—”

“Roland—” Aranella dropped to her knees in front of him, crouching over and grabbing at his wrists. His muscles were like stone, locked into place. He didn’t react to her presence at all. “Roland!” She turned as Leander ran over. “What happened?”

“I do not know,” Leander said, crouching beside her. “He was fine one moment, but when the barrier went up…” He gestured helplessly at the man in front of them. “This panic overtook him. I could not snap him out of it.”

It was sheer panic, the kind that stole a man’s mind away from him. Aranella could hear the whistle in his breath underneath the keening whisper of his words, and she tightened her grip on his wrists. Something had scared the wits clean out of Roland; he likely had no idea where he was or what was truly happening to him. What had happened to him, she wondered, that would drive him to such a reaction? 

“Roland,” She repeated, giving him a shake. “Roland, look at me!”

“What’s happening to him?” She heard Tani ask, Batu’s rumbling reply lost to the rush of her heart in her ears. She didn’t know what to do. What _could_ she do? It wasn’t as if she knew how to reassure him and—

Wait. Wait, that was it!

“Help me get him on his feet,” She said to Leander, grabbing one of Roland’s arms with both hands. 

To his credit, Leander didn’t hesitate. Taking Roland by the other arm, the pair of them rose and hauled him with them. The sudden motion dislodged Roland’s hands from his hair and let her see just how pale fear had made him. He was nearly ashen, all the color leeched out of his face. Under normal circumstances she’d have had anyone who looked that ill sitting down and drinking a good stern cup of tea, taking a minute to rest.

She wished she could give Roland even that minute, but they didn’t have it. Before he could retreat again, she surged forward and took his face into her hands. She shivered; he was so cold.

“Roland,” She said sternly, “Roland, look at me.”

His eyes, distant and withdrawn, tracked to the sound of her voice. Any traces of his usual warmth were long gone, replaced by a bone deep panic. Her blood ran cold at the sight; Roland was too calm and collected to ever be that panicked. Whatever had happened to him to cause this, it wasn’t good. Resolving to talk to him about it as soon as they were able, she rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks.

“You are here,” She said to him, “With us. We need you. Do you understand?” She met his eyes and refused to look away. “Evan needs you.”

A twinge of guilt tugged at her heart for using their relationship like that, but it worked. With a full body shudder and a hoarse gasp, Roland seemed to come back to himself. He was still nearly as white as a sheet, and his hands shook as he reached up to clasp Aranella’s wrists, but his eyes were clear again.

“Evan,” He started in a whisper, looking over her shoulder to where Batu was undoubtedly holding the children back. Though he was still trembling, a fine, full body shake, he managed to nod. His attempt at convincing her that he was alright fell utterly flat, but Aranella let him go. Clearing his throat he spoke more firmly, “Evan, take Tani and Aranella and get out of here. Go back to Evermore.”

Wait. Wait, what?!

“What?!” Evan burst out, stealing the words right from Aranella’s mouth. “What do you mean?!”

“I’ve seen something like this before,” Roland said, pulling in a harsh breath of air. He raked a hand through his hair, yanking on his ponytail. “And if this is anything like that, then it’s not just Broadleaf that’ll take the hit.” He glanced at Bracken. “If we can’t stop Bastion, this entire continent will be destroyed.”

Bracken made a choked off noise. She looked past them all, then darted back towards the Reactor and Vector. Leander, still standing on Roland’s other side, tilted his head.

“Is it truly that powerful?” he asked, oddly calm given the circumstances. “Could a single blast truly destroy an entire continent?”

“It’s not just the blast,” Roland shook his head. “It’s what comes after that’s the problem. It’ll release a poison that’ll kill everything. The land, the air, the water…” He shuddered as if freezing. Aranella’s heart sank towards her feet. He was talking about this as if he’d _lived_ it. But then that meant… “The whole Valley will be uninhabitable for generations.”

He met her eyes then, and suddenly she knew. He _had_ lived it and his family had been somehow caught in it as well. A wave of sickness washed over her; she clapped a hand to her mouth to try and hold it back.

“B-but,” Tani’s voice was very small as she asked, “There—there’s got to be a way to stop it!”

“It is as President Vector said,” Leander said, leaning his shoulder against Roland’s. Roland heaved in a shaky gasp as Leander continued, “We must defeat Bastion before he reaches the Reactor. However,” he turned to Evan, “Roland is correct. In case we cannot, you three must return to Evermore. The Summerlands are nearly entirely united, and someone must stand against Doloran if we cannot—”

“No!” Evan shouted, startling Leander into silence. Tail lashing, Evan slammed a hand to his heart. “No! I won’t abandon you!”

“Evan—” Roland started. Evan cut him off.

“I will not abandon you!” He slashed a hand through the air. “Any of you! We stay together, whatever the cost!”

“Evan!” Aranella scolded, heart in her throat, “All of this will be for nothing if you die here!” She strode towards him and went to her knees, resting her hands on his shoulders. “You cannot die here! Take Tani and—”

“I won’t!” Evan shook his head violently, eyes filled with a fiery resolve that made Aranella’s heart lurch. “I understand what you’re trying to do, but.” He grit his teeth. “I’m done running, Nella. I won’t run away again!”

Magic fizzed under her fingers as it popped and rose out of Evan’s skin. She stared at him, lips parting.

“Evan…”

“Guys!” Bracken shouted, her uneven sounding steps clunking back towards them. “Zip’s making us a path up, but we gotta go now! Argue about all of this later, okay?”

“A path?” Tani asked, only to exclaim: “—blimey!” 

Everyone turned around to find a flight of glowing golden stairs leading from the hole in the wall and upwards, curving around the huge metal leaves of the tree that was Broadleaf. 

“Is that gonna hold?”

“Only if we hurry!” Bracken said. Her feet made no sound on the stairs made of light. Aranella looked up to Batu; the big man shrugged and took off after her, Tani in his wake. Evan and Aranella turned to look at Roland, still standing at Leander’s side. He looked back at them, swallowing hard.

“Let’s go,” he said, taking a surprisingly steady step forward. Aranella warred with herself about making him stay behind, but there was no time for the argument she knew that would bring. She would have to trust him that he’d at least know to hang back if he was in no shape to fight.

Once this was over, she told herself as she followed Evan up the path, trying very hard not to look down, she and Roland were going to have a very _long_ talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Roland right about the Reactor acting like a nuclear bomb and irradiating everything around it if it goes? Probably not. Is he too panicked to be really aware of that distinction? Absolutely. Panic and terror are unkind demons to be fighting with at the best of times, and after almost 24 hours straight awake and fighting...
> 
> dude ain't havin' a good day. there's a reason this arc is called "rolands no good terribad horrible day' in my notes.


	70. Chapter 70

“The city’s a complete mess,” Bracken said, passing President Vector one of the book-sized glowing screens she was so fond of using. It made the same beeping sounds as the other machines did when he poked and tapped at it, his grimace deepening with every beep and boop. “We’ve got structural damage all the way down to ground level. Some of the residential blocks almost came off their anchors, too.”

President Vector jerked his head up. “Wha—was anyone hurt?!”

“Scared out of their minds, but nothing but bumps and bruises, thankfully,” Bracken sighed, sitting down in the chair to President Vector’s right. She leaned her cheek in the palm of one hand, closing her eyes. “You’re looking at the worst injuries right here.”

And that was saying quite a lot, Leander thought to himself. He glanced around the conference table. Though the Delegation had triumphed over Bastion—with a hefty dose of help from a bolstered Lofty—the long battle had left them all battered and bruised and bloody, more exhausted than a night of fighting with robots and machines ever could have made them. Tani had slumped in her stiff-backed chair, arms cushioning her head on the table. Evan was looking at her jealously, a fact for which Leander could not blame him. The poor boy was only thirteen. 

And then there was Roland. His panic had left him drained, near to passing out if Leander had to make a guess, but he was sitting up so straight and rigid one could have mistaken him for a statue. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of Vector since they had gotten into the conference room, and that was starting to worry Leander. He met Lady Aranella’s eyes across the table; she nodded faintly. She’d seen it too.

“President Vector,” Evan began, sitting as tall as his tired body seemed willing to let him, “Evermore stands ready to assist Broadleaf in whatever way can. We can have supplies here as early as this afternoon, if the need is there.”

“No, we’re fine there,” Vector said, setting the glowing thing down beside him. “But you can give us some intel. I want to know more about this guy who made off with my Kingsbond. How in the world did he manage _that_?”

“We still aren’t quite sure of the how,” Evan said, tightening his jaw around what had to be a yawn. He exhaled heavily and said, “But he goes by the name Doloran. We are…well, we’re fairly sure that he is the former king of an ancient kingdom known as Allegoria. He is trying to resurrect his Kingmaker, and for that he needs the power the Kingsbonds contain.”

“Which leads to the stealing,” Bracken made a face. “How many does he have?”

“Three, to our knowledge,” Lady Aranella said. “He had already made off with the Kingsbonds of Goldpaw and Hydropolis, though we haven’t heard much from Ding Dong Dell as of yet.”

“Well,” Vector clapped his hands together, “No news is good news, as I always say. I bet I could rig something up to keep this from happening to Dell. That’ll stop him dead in his tracks!”

“I am afraid it is not that simple,” Leander said, removing his glasses to try and take the edge off his headache. Vector’s face turned into a blob as the edges blurred out. He sighed and set his glasses into his collar. “Doloran manipulates a person’s worst fears, amplifying them beyond all measure of control and causing them to act out of sorts. When this turns their people against them, the bond between King and Kingmaker begins to fray. Then he simply waits until it is too weak to withstand an assault.” He sat back in his chair. “That is when he strikes. So unless you have a way to hold back the Darkness in a magical sense, I am afraid there is little you can do in this situation.”

Maybe he’d been a little harsh, he thought, because Vector went quiet and lay a hand to his chest. Leander fought to keep his face cool. Honestly, the man was lucky the worst he’d suffered was a bit of weakness from the forcible removal of his Kingsbond. Nerea hadn’t fared nearly as well, but then…she _had_ been taken over by an outside force and used as a puppet. Vector had fallen prey to his own weakness.

“Is that…” Vector frowned, “…Is that what happened to me?”

“Pff, no,” Lofty butted in, spread flat on the table. He waved a hand through the air. “But youer Heart sure was busted clean down the middle. Lucky it didn’t make a Nightmare!”

“A Broken Heart,” Bracken shook her head into her palm. “I’m still having trouble wrapping my head around that. It just…doesn’t seem possible.”

“Pah!” Lofty helfted himself up to sit, bracing his weight on both hands. “Used to be people didn’t think any o’this would be possible,” He gestured around the metal conference room with one hand, only to have to quickly catch himself as he tipped sideways. Levering himself to stand, he crossed his arms over his chest. “In youer case, though….I’m guessin’ it had something to do with that ol’ Reactor o youers.” He tipped his head back. “Project ‘en’t going so smooth like, yeah?”

Vector and Bracken both stared at the little Kingmaker, eyes wide with shock. Leander fought back a smile; Lofty was a bit of a handful, but he was wiser than most would have given him credit for. He certainly knew how to hit a nail on its head.

“No,” Vector shook his head, “No, it hasn’t. It’s been stalled for nearly six months now!” He sat back, confused. “But could that really have caused…all of this?”

“Sure!” Lofty nodded, “Get frustrated ‘nough, or desperate ‘nough, and youer Heart just can’t take it no more. Somethin’ll give way.” He looked to Bracken pensively. “We’re just lucky we got it in time for ol’ Bracken by yur to fix it.”

They were, though whether it was by luck or divine grace, Leander couldn’t say. He tried not to think too unkindly about the entire mess. It was good that Vector had avoided having to deal with the sort of Darkness that Nerea had, truly, and better still that Bracken knew her friend so well as to pull him back from his abyss, but…

Well, it just didn’t seem fair. Leander almost snorted. He knew better than to assume that life would be fair. Glancing sidelong at Roland, he swallowed a sigh.

Yes, he knew better than to assume life would be fair in any sense of the word. Leander closed his eyes.

"Is there any way to get the Kingsbonds back?" Vector asked, his voice taking on a more subdued note. "I'd...I'd really like Bastion back right about now, you know."

"You could always challenge him again when he wakes," Lady Aranella quipped primly, her tone nothing but polite. Bracken and Vector both leaned back anyway, and Leander stifled a smile. None of them were happy about this turn of events, that was for certain, but it was nice to see Lady Aranella turning that wrath onto other people for once. Especially if they were fools in need of a good verbal thrashing.

"We'll take that under advisement. Right, so--" Bracken cleared her throat, “What’s left for you guys now? You came here to talk to Zip, right? Was it just about Doloran?”

“No,” Evan shook his head. Bracing himself, Leander sat up straight. Here they were at the meat of the issue. “We also came to seek an alliance with Broadleaf. Now that your Kingsbond has been severed, it is only a matter of time before Bastion resurfaces and attacks again. By uniting our lands, you will all be under Lofty’s protection. And…” He laughed sheepishly, scratching at a still red scrape on his cheek. “We intend to join the world together as one single nation. Having Broadleaf on our side would be a tremendous step forward.”

And a tremendous help in scaring Mausinger straight, Leander thought to himself. With the might of four great nations bearing down on them, there would be no reason for Dell to not come quietly. He hoped so, at least.

“Permission to speak freely, your Majesty?” Roland asked suddenly, his formal voice as cold as ice. Everyone turned slowly to stare at him. Evan had gone still, hand over his arms band. He blinked.

“O-of course, Consul,” he said, “You needn’t ask that.”

“Are we sure that joining Broadleaf to the Union is the best idea?” Roland asked. Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave Vector a look so full of venom that Leander was honestly a little surprised the man didn’t drop where he sat. “We need people that can be trusted in the Union. Can’t say that’s what’s going on here.”

“Roland…” Evan breathed, startled. Across the table, President Vector sputtered. He leaned forward, eyes flashing.

“Hey, if you’re talking about what I was doing earlier, that’s—”

“Only half the problem,” Roland cut him off. Lady Aranella began to rise from her chair, but Roland continued as if were just he and Vector in the room. “You built an unstable reactor capable of leveling half a continent in the _middle_ of your own damn city. All It would have taken was one misstep and everyone from here to Hamelin would have been dead.”

Vector paled. He shook his head, sputtering, “T-that wouldn’t have happened! The Reactor was completely under control—”

“Until you lost your damn mind!” Roland shouted, leaping out of his chair and slamming both hands to the table. The Higgledies scattered with startled cries; Tani jolted awake with a yelp, her chair nearly tipping back had it not been for Batu catching her at the last second. Everyone turned wide-eyes on Roland, but he wasn’t looking at them. Leander felt his mouth drop; he had _never_ seen Roland this upset before. The man had always struck him as too stoic, too calm, to have this sort of anger.

Perhaps the saying _still waters run deep_ was true after all.

“You nearly blew up your own country, your own people, and for what? To say that you had the most powerful engine on the planet?”

“To provide for my people!” President Vector got to his feet, glaring back at Roland. “Which is something I bet you’d know nothing about! You’re just some over-dressed bodyguard and—”

Evan leapt to his feet. “Enough!” He shouted, startling the two men into staring at him. His tail lashed behind him. “Please! We won’t get anywhere by arguing!” He looked sternly at Vector; the man stared back at him for a moment, then sat back down with a huff and looked away. Evan took a deep breath and turned to Roland.

“Consul Crane,” he said stiffly, “I think it may be best if you sit out the rest of this discussion.”

Roland grit his teeth so hard that Leander could see the skin of his jaw turn paper white. Evan held his ground, and after a few tense seconds, Roland bowed his head.

“Of course, your Majesty. Excuse me.”

Without another word, he slipped out from his spot at the table. The door whooshed open to let him pass, then clanged shut behind him. Evan sat back down, shoulders slumping. Silence filled the room, thick and awkward as everyone stared at the door. Leander’s heart gave a lurch; something was very wrong. He needed to find out what.

But his King needed him more now. From his seat beside Leander, Batu cleared his throat. 

“If ye ain’t gonna be needin’ me, yer Majesty, I’d best be gettin’ after the swab.” He eyed Vector and the stone-faced Bracken warily. “Be sure he don’t get into trouble.”

Evan nodded. “Yes, of course. Thank you, Minister Batu.”

Quick as he could, Batu headed out of the room. Leander fought back a sigh and slipped his glasses back to his nose. Evan sniffled once, then pulled the Declaration from his arms band. 

“My apologies, President Vector,” he said, voice stiff and formal. “It has been a…very long day.”

“Sure, sure,” Vector cleared his throat, “No harm done. Just—” he twisted in his chair to look at the door, “Can I ask what the heck was that?”

Everyone shook their heads. Evan squirmed in his seat and looked at the door. Leander saw his eyes well with tears, though they were gone after he blinked.

“…Truly? I don’t know.”

When had his young King become such a good liar, Leander wondered. He eyed the door.

And just what, exactly, was Roland hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> panic+exhaustion=bang. Zip maaaaayyy have gotten off lucky.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: imagery and discussion of nuclear warfare; vaguely suicidal implications in the context of ending bonded lives.

_“What was that?!” Joshua shouted into his radio, trying to get answers from the lead car. “Does anyone have eyes on that bogie—Mr. President, sit down!”_

_Roland’s back impacted the back of his seat. Radios squawked to life, his security detail barking orders to turn around, to get out of the area. Ahead of them, the missile arced towards the center of the city, trailing smoke. Not daring to take his eyes off the window, he reached for his phone. He had to call Alex, warn her, tell her to get Trevor—_

_Light flashed outside the window. There was no sound to it, no immediate sign the missile had gone off except for that light. Night turned into day, the near instantaenous mushroom cloud looming even over the tallest skyscrapers, a soundless behemoth of death and destruction. He watched, heart in his throat, as the nearest buildings simply disappeared, wiped out by the blastwave._

_It was coming right for them. There was nowhere to go, no way to get out of its path on the bridge, nowhere to take cover. Unable to do anything, Roland could only watch as the lead car caught the blast first, flipping end over end towards them. He had barely a second to brace himself before—_

Roland drove his fist into cold metal with a tremendous clang. His hand immediately protested, sharp pain rattling through his knuckles and up to his wrist, but he didn’t care. He didn’t have it in him to care about such minor concerns like pain or the ice cold wind at that moment.

“Hiiiiig…” Tove crooned worriedly in his ear. Turning his face to the wind, Roland leaned his back against the outside wall of the Factory and looked up at the sky. Cloud free that high up and painfully blue in the late autumn morning, it had no answers for him.

There were no answers. His shoulder still ached, a phantom throb keeping time with his pulse, but it was his heart that hurt the most. He had tried for so long to not think about it, to move on as best he could from the shadow of his old life, but like a shadow it had followed him. He had been a fool to think he could have left it behind so easily; there would be no moving on from this. From what had happened that night. He had to face the facts.

His family, and his world, were dead.

Choking on a sob, Roland sank to the cold metal steps. He knew the plans, the protocols, the chain of command. No matter how he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew what that one blast would have actually set off. Nausea churned in his gut; he pulled his legs up, hid his face in his knees and tried not to think.

“Hig?” Tove asked again. He bounced from Roland’s shoulder to his knee, shoving tiny hands into his hair. “Hig!”

Roland said nothing. There was nothing _to_ say. He had been trying so hard not to think about it that he’d never prepared himself to face the truth, and now it was slamming into him like a sack of bricks. His heart, a bruised and beaten thing, ached. 

His family!

Eyes burning, Roland turned his head away as footsteps clunked on the steps heading towards him. There was silence for a moment, then Batu heaved a great sigh.

“Roland,” he rumbled, surprisingly gentle, “Is it alright if I sit here, lad?”

Roland shrugged, a quick jerk of his shoulders up and down. Batu sighed once more. Cloth shifted, and soon Roland’s side was pressed up against a warm bulk. He didn’t pull away, nor did he lift his head. His ribs trembled with the effort to keep his breathing steady. He couldn’t handle questions right now. He couldn’t handle someone asking if he was alright when he so clearly was not.

“Ye gave Vector quite the spook back there, I’d say,” Batu said quitely, “Sounded quite like Miss Aranella, if I do say so meself.”

Coming from Batu, that was a compliment of the highest order. Roland snorted, the sound thick and watery. His eyes burned, throat clogging as he began to lose ground against the emotions he refused to let out. For a few seconds, Batu was silent. Then, carefully, he lay a hand on the back of Roland’s neck.

“Roland…ye ain’t from Dell, are ye?”

Roland was so tired. Too tired to fight this any longer. He shook his head into his knees before he really realized the implications of that simple gesture. There was no point in hiding it anymore, was there? Not after his outburst, the panic from just hours earlier. No one truly from Dell would have had any reason to care about reactors and explosions, or known so much about the potential fallout from one going up like a powderkeg. Batu squeezed the back of his neck.

“Well now, let me see if I got this right,” He said, his voice becoming pensive. “Yer from someplace else, someplace that ain’t Dell, and ye know what happens when somethin’ like the Reactor goes all Critical on ye.” He went quiet, no doubt putting the pieces together, then added, “…Ye’ve seen this before, haven’t ye, lad?”

A wave of nausea threatened to pull Roland under. He fought against it as best he could, but all he could manage was a nod into his knees. His heart thudded against his sternum as he fought for the strength to speak.

“War happened,” He managed to croak, forcing the words out past the lump in his throat. “People…they made Reactors into bombs. Started a war.”

A war that would end everything he’d ever known. Another sob forced its way up his throat, escaping before he could stop it. He tucked himself tighter, hands reaching up and digging into his scalp. All he could see was fireballs and mushroom clouds, Trevor’s terrified face, Alex praying and finding no answers, no way to save her life or the life of her son and what right did he have to live on so happily when they were gone—

“None’a’that, lad,” Batu rumbled gently. One big hand slipped over Roland’s, carefully dislodging his fingers from his hair. Before Roland could draw the strength to protest, Batu had slipped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close, close enough that Roland could hear his heartbeat, his voice a rumble through his chest. “Yer safe ‘here. That won’t happen to ye again.”

No, Roland thought with startling clarity, it wouldn’t. For whatever reason, he had been saved. For whatever reason, he had lived on when his family had surely died. He had been brought to this world for a reason, and now…now he knew what that reason was.

He was here to put an end to Doloran, one way or another. 

Except, he couldn’t do that, either. He couldn’t just end it and leave Evan without a father for the second time in his young life. Whether the young boy had known what he’d said that night or not, Roland _had_ come to think of him as a son in his own right. To abandon him now…he couldn’t. He wouldn’t do that again.

He’d failed Trevor. He wouldn’t fail Evan. 

Lifting a hand to his face, Roland covered his eyes. Tears built up against his palm, streaking down his cheeks as his control wavered. He had to hold it together! He had to be strong for Evan, for Tani, for Aranella, for everyone who was counting on him. He couldn’t afford emotional breakdowns. Not now.

“…I know.” He finally said, voice still thick. “I just…it’s a lot.”

“Aye,” Batu said. He levered Roland upright until they were eye to eye; Batu’s eyes were dark, stern and firm. “But ye ain’t got to handle it alone, and ye know that. ‘Member what I said before we set sail? We’re a family, you blasted swab. What’s yer burden’s our burden, and we ain’t about to let ye go carryin’ it alone!”

More tears welled up and spilled over before Roland could contain them. He took in a shuddering breath, shame flushing his cheeks. 

“I can’t…” He looked down. “I can’t…talking about it is…”

It hurt too much. Batu set his hands down firmly on Roland’s shoulders and gave him a little shake until he looked up once more.

“Ye don’t have to, lad,” the big man said, “Yer past is yer own, same as whatever reason ye never told us. All I’m sayin’ is ye can’t let it drag ye to the bottom. Leave it where it belongs, Roland. It’s the past for a reason.” He stopped, then chuckled ruefully. “Course, I’m one to prattle on ‘bout such things. I ain’t gone and forgotten me brother or his woman, neither.” He took a deep breath and added, “But sometimes, ye have to think of what the people ye’ve lost’d want for ye. What they’d want ye to do.”

What they would want? Roland already knew that. Alex would have wanted him to live on, to be happy, to—maybe someday—love again. Trevor would have been too young to understand, but…if he could see what his old man was getting up to, he’d have been so happy. He’d always loved the fairytales. Roland laughed, a sob bubbling up and threatening to send him into another round of tears.

He’d lost the details to time; the scent of Alex’s perfume, the slope of Trevor’s nose, the sounds of their voices. Time was erasing his memories, as it always did, but the place they held in his heart would always be there. Maybe going on, living without them, really was the best way to honor their memory, but…

He wasn’t ready to let go. Not yet.

“…It’s hard,” he whispered, “I didn’t…I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

Batu pulled him forward, wrapping him up in strong arms. Feeling like a child all over again and too exhausted to care, Roland sank into the embrace. He hid his face in Batu’s strong shoulder, trying to hold it together just a little longer.

“’m sorry, lad,” Batu rumbled, “Ye didn’t deserve what happened to ye, or to them. Ye oughta know that.”

Choking on another sob, Roland closed his eyes. With no fight left in him, he let the dark pull him under into sleep.

Maybe things would be better in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the truth begins to come out. How much longer can this facade hold up? :3 Time alone will tell.
> 
> Also of note, updates will be continuing through the holidays! See you on Monday, same time, same place.


	72. Chapter 72

The clock on the little table beside the lower bunk clicked harshly onto the new hour. With a soft buzz, a voice came from the inner workings.

“Goooooooooood morning, everybody!” It said cheerfully, voice as metallic as the other friendly robots within Broadleaf, “It’s now ten in the morning, you lazy bums! Time to get up and seize the day! Grab a Get-Up-And-Gonut from your friendly neighborhood salesman and—”

The voice cut off as Batu, still half asleep, grabbed the clock and tossed it across the room. Evan lifted his head a little, pillow drifting down the back of his neck, before he lowered his chin back to the mattress and sighed heavily. In the bed below him, Batu rolled back over and started snoring again, but not even that sound could do away with the scream still ringing in Evan’s ears.

He’d never heard a man scream like that, so full of terror and loss, and somehow still hold it back. He didn’t know it was _possible_ to choke back that kind of grief, but somehow Roland had managed to keep it contained as he’d fled the room. With a shudder, Evan sat up on his knees. There would be no going back to sleep now, not with the helplessness wrapped around his lungs like thorns. He’d thought he’d managed to leave this feeling behind after they managed to save Queen Nerea, but now…

Now it was back, and he had no idea how to fix it. What could he do? Was there anything at all that he _could_ do for Roland? He knew a little bit about loss, and grief. Not being alone, talking with Nella, hugs…they’d all helped Evan, but Roland was different. Evan didn’t know what he needed, or how to help and that just—he sighed again, bangs drifting into his eyes.

“Evan lad,” Lofty’s whisper made Evan turn, both ears flicking towards him. In the dim yellow light of the room, Lofty was little more than a shadow at his side. “Everythin’ good?”

Evan shook his head. He was fine, and Nella was fine, and the others were fine, and Broadleaf had survived relatively unscathed, but Roland…

“No,” He admitted softly, voice barely more than a whisper. “I’m worried, Lofty. About Roland. What happened when Doloran came…” He could still remember the blood, the shout. He shuddered again. “Something’s wrong, isn’t it?”

“Cor, but I got the cleverest King the world’s ever seen,” Lofty sighed. Evan flushed at the praise, but a chill stole through his already bruised heart as Lofty nodded, “You en’t wrong, mun. Rolly-boy and that rotter Doloran…” he pulled a face. “Welp. You know the stories, eh? Soul Mates an’ all that jabber.”

Evan did know the stories. Or at least, the one story. Sage Oliver and Shadar, the Dark Djinn. Connected by a tether none could break, what would happen to one happened to the other as well. It had been a fantastical bedtime story, a wondrous tale to feed his imagination with, but for it to be _true_ , to have to face the facts as he knew them…

“Does…” he swallowed hard, voice cracking. “Does Roland know…”

“Rotter figured it out ‘imself, mun,” Lofty said. “Night after we lost Hydropolis.” He snorted. “Clever, but sure ‘en’t the smart type if he’s been sittin’ on it this long.”

Evan’s stomach dropped out beneath him, leaving him feeling oddly weightless. Roland had known—or at least, thought he’d known—for that long? And he hadn’t said anything? He’d been carrying it for so long! Evan wasn’t sure he could have lasted half as long before he’d broken under the weight of such a thing. He looked to the door; it was no wonder Roland had snapped. Between this and whatever had happened to him in his own world to give him the knowledge of what would happen should the Reactor have gone…Gods. 

How had he carried it for so long without breaking before?

Evan shook his head. 

“I need to talk to him,” he said, crawling towards the ladder that would let him back down onto the ground. The metal was cold beneath his bare feet as he started to climb. “Stay here, Lofty. Please.”

Lofty heaved a sigh. “You sure, lad? Been a long coupla days. He may not be himself, you know.”

Evan paused, then looked up and met Lofty’s eyes. “I’m sure. Roland would never turn on me.”

Dropping down to the metal floor with a quiet thump, Evan grabbed his slippers and headed out of the room. The door closed quietly behind him, distant sounds of construction growing louder as he headed out of the Inn and into the city. There were very few quiet places in this section of Broadleaf, but if he knew Roland at all he wouldn’t have gone too far. So where…

There. On the steps leading to the level below, Roland sat with his elbows on his knees and his head bowed. His hands were clasped tightly in front of him; Evan walked closer, curious. Was he…praying? He’d never seemed the type before, but maybe…he took a breath, opening his mouth only to stop as he caught a note of salt in the metallic, smoky tang of Broadleaf’s air.

He was crying. Evan’s already bruised heart twinged painfully, sinking towards his feet as he held back a whimper. In all the months that they had known one another, he had never known Roland to shed a tear. Now…Gods. What would Nella do in this situation? Maybe he should have gone to get her, but leaving him alone felt like the wrong thing to do. Even if all he could do was wait and helplessly watch, at least he would be here. 

It didn’t feel like enough. 

After what felt like an eternity, Roland finally lifted his head, dashing a hand across his face and taking a shaky breath. With a deep breath to steady his own nerves, Evan started forward.

“Roland?” He whispered, though Roland still heard and turned his head. He smiled, but it was a wavering, tired thing that didn’t reach his red-lined eyes. His cheeks were still wet.

“Hey,” He said, voice soft and hoarse. “You’re up early. Everything okay?”

Evan shook his head. There he went again, trying to keep Evan from worrying about him. It was touching, making him feel warm inside to know that Roland cared so much as to always put Evan first, but this was too much. Evan sat down beside him, tail wrapping around his waist.

“No.” He said plainly, “And I think…” he took another breath. “I think that we both know why this time.” He turned to Roland, but Roland looked away. Evan frowned. “You’ve known for weeks, haven’t you? Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t want to believe it,” Roland said after a few moments. “And I didn’t want to say anything when I wasn’t…really sure of it yet. It’s a lot to swallow without proof.”

“It is, but we all know it to be true now.” Evan said gently. He leaned over his knees, trying to catch Roland’s eye. “And it isn’t just about that, but about what happened to you before, in your world, if you wanted to talk about that then—”

“Don’t.” Roland snapped, his voice whipcrack sharp. Evan jerked back, a wave of startled hurt washing over him. Roland had never taken that tone with him before! As if realizing that, Roland’s shoulders slumped. With a sigh, the looked over. “I’m sorry. I know you say that because you’re worried, but just…don’t. Please.”

“…Alright.” Evan swallowed hard. His tail tightened around his waist. “But…could you at least tell me why you haven’t spoken to anyone about it? It’s obviously hurting you.”

He couldn’t understand holding onto a secret that hurt so badly. Maybe it was true that they wouldn’t understand the finer details, but just talking about it would have to help somehow! …Wouldn’t it? Roland turned away, looking out to the city.

“Sometimes,” he said quietly, thumbing his left ring finger as he spoke, “Sometimes it’s easier to not face the truth. Sometimes there are thing that you just _can’t_ handle thinking about, forget talking about, and you just push them aside. You think that you can keep busy, outrun them, and maybe for a while you can, but…” He clasped his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes. “You can’t outrun the past.”

“No. You can’t.”

No matter how hard you tried, it always caught up. You carried it with you, Evan thought; lost family, lost loved ones, lost homes…it all stayed with you. It had taken him months to come to terms with the loss of his father, and of Dell, and it still ached like a fresh wound sometimes. He couldn’t imagine how much pain Roland must have been in; how he had panicked, what he had said…what would have been lost to that sort of power? His own parents, his family? Maybe even his whole world somehow. Evan shuddered, heart aching all the more fiercely. 

It was no wonder Roland was still hurt. He was walking wounded and not allowing anyone to help him. Things couldn’t go on like this. Evan needed to do something, and fast.

He needed to talk to Nella.

“Anyway,” Roland took a deep breath, “We have more to deal with than my problems. Did Broadleaf sign the Declaration?”

“Yes,” Evan said, feeling a bit cowardly for not pursuing the subject at hand. “President Vector joined the Union, and Bracken will be coming back to Evermore with us. She’s already offered to help future-proof the city.” Whatever that meant. “Which means…”

“All that’s left is Dell. And Doloran himself.” Roland shook his head. “We need to come up with some sort of plan to deal with him, and fast.”

A plan that didn’t involve hurting Doloran. Roland’s shout of pain still echoed through Evan’s mind if he thought back, and he shuddered at the memory. Chafing his arms, he looked out across the city. With any luck, Mausinger had still yet to gain Oakenhart’s Kingsbond. That would buy them time to figure something out, make some sort of plan to _talk_ him down before it came to blows or worse.

If they had to kill him to make it all stop…Evan didn’t want to even consider it. He hadn’t wanted to before, because even Doloran’s life was worth keeping, but now? Knowing what he knew…

If Doloran died, so would Roland. 

Just the thought made him want to cry. Evan squeezed his eyes shut against it.

“Yes,” he whispered, “We will. I…” He sniffled. Roland shifted beside him. “…I don’t want it to come down to killing him. I couldn’t…I don’t think I would be able to…”

“Hey.” Roland’s hand came to rest between his ears, warm and gentle. Evan looked up, eyes nearly crossing. Roland smiled softly. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t leave you like that. Whatever happens…” He pulled his hand away. “Whatever happens, we’ll face it together. We’re family, right?”

Evan nodded. “Right.”

They were a family, all of them. But there was something more to it here, between the two of them. As a comfortable silence fell, Evan contemplated Roland from the corner of his eye. It was strange, he thought to himself, but for weeks now when he had thought of his father it was Roland’s image that had come to mind, not King Leonhard’s. It felt like a betrayal and yet…

They were family. He thought back to Tani’s words and smiled. How lucky was he to have found a second family in all this mess? He scrubbed his eyes with the heel of one hand and raised his head.

Family looked after its own. They had protected him, seen him this far. Now?

Now it was his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend for this many feels today of all days but. Merry Christmas? To those of you that celebrate it, anyway; Happy Monday to those that don’t I refuse to apologize for hurting hearts!!!


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to and meant to be read with [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xa_uFszWWtI).

The stars twinkled overhead as Aranella walked through Evermore, blowing into her cupped hands to warm her chilled fingers. They had been home for barely two days and were already up to their necks in work. Between going over final preparations for the winter that was soon to be upon them and settling Bracken in to her new position as Minister of Ingenuity, there had been almost no time to think, let alone talk about anything but work. Thankfully, the Delegation had the habit of landing on their feet.

At least, they did when it came to work. Personal matters were an entirely other issue, which was why she was out here when most people would have been settled by the hearth or in bed. She shivered, tugging her cloak tighter around her bare shoulders as she picked up her pace. Evan had asked her to speak to Roland, to finally get the truth out of him and help him as best she could.

Worried as she was about her friend, she couldn’t deny Evan that request. No matter how cold it was! Resolving to make everyone in the Inner Cabinet something warm for the winter, she headed for the training ground nearest the castle. If she got lucky, he would be here instead of in the Cathedral. She crossed her fingers that she wouldn’t have to walk that far into a headwind.

The sounds of a wooden blade hitting wooden dummies told her someone was hard at work as she entered the arena; crackling torches lit the sandy circle, the stands and preparation rooms empty given the late hour. Only General Bai Gon remained, sitting on a bench just inside the entrance. He had a steel blade in hand, but his eyes were on the Arena’s sole occupant.

Aranella sighed, her cloak settling around her ankles as she watched Roland go through his forms, arms twisting and sand scuffing beneath his boots as he thrust and sliced at the dummies. His face was red with exertion, hair loose and windswept around his face. She turned to General Bai Gon.

“How long has he been here?”

“Since just after sunset,” General Bai Gon said, running the oiled cloth down the length of his blade. “Set a few of my soldiers running with their tails between their legs,” he laughed, “Which is good for them. Pups need to know when to quit the field.”

“Not the only ones,” Aranella muttered to herself. One of General Bai Gon’s ears flicked towards her, but he was too tactful to call her out on her concern. He continued to run the cloth down his blade, eyes still on Roland.

“Seem’s something’s bothering the pup, though.” He said, pausing in his motions. “I haven’t seen someone fighting this tense in quite some time.”

Aranella grimaced. That was both obvious and understatement. Roland was normally fluid in his motion, lacking all of Batu’s turtle like slowness or the clumsy half-trips that Evan and Tani were beginning to suffer through, but as she watched him she was able to pick out the jerkiness of his motion, see the white of his knuckles around the hilt of his practice blade. He was upset about something, trying to channel his anger, but from the looks of things it wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped. 

It was no wonder Evan had been so concerned. Her heart twinged.

“Would you mind giving us the Arena, General?” She asked, barely remembering her manners in time to turn and offer the old man a smile. It didn’t reach her eyes. “I think I can get him to talk if we’re alone.”

General Bai Gon chortled. With a soft shing, he slid his blade back into its sheathe. “I’d wage my last breath on that, Miss. May Lady Luck smile upon you.”

Aranella held her smile as the old General headed out, but once he was out of sight she let it drop and turned back to Roland. If he had noticed her arrival, he gave no sign of it. He was still fighting the training dummies as if defeating them would somehow give him peace.

She knew better than to think that would work. He was falling apart, the usually tight control he had on himself slipping further out of reach with each passing moment. There was no way that he could go on like this for much longer.

This had to stop. She knew what to do to make it stop.

Slipping her cloak into her arms band, Aranella stepped into the Arena proper.

“Roland,” She called to him, and he flinched. “Put that down for a moment, will you? We need to talk.”

He slowed his motion to a halt, sword still held tight in one hand as he lowered it to his side. “About what?”

“About what happened in Broadleaf,” She said. His shoulders tensed, the muscles beneath his shirt bunching as if bracing for an attack. Heart aching, she crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ve never seen you like that before.”

If she was honest with herself, it had frightened her. Not out of concern that he would physically lash out at them, though Evan had mentioned how he had snapped, but she was frightened _for_ him. If he had verbally snapped at Evan like that, been pushed so far as to react in such a way to Evan’s gentle concern when she knew he saw the boy as family…

Lofty had said that hearts pushed too far in desperation or frustration could easily break. Roland had both in spades, and he was dealing with neither. Would he be the next to suffer froma  
Broken Heart? He had enough to deal with. She watched as he shook his head.

“My temper got the better of me,” he said; Aranella startled. He thought she’d meant that?! “It won’t happen again.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, but—that’s hardly what I meant!” Aranella took a breath to steady herself. “I meant when you lost yourself. You were somewhere else.”

Some _when_ else. She didn’t need to see his face to know he understood. He hunched over, curling into himself a little. She took a step towards him.

“Roland,” She said gently, “You panicked. There’s no shame in that. I’m just concerned—”

“It won’t affect my work. Or the others.” He interrupted her, voice trembling with hurt and badly suppressed anger. Aranella’s brow furrowed. He didn’t want to talk about this? Fine. She understood that, but she couldn’t let him continue to sit on it. Not with what they knew looming over their heads.

“That’s not the point—”

“Then what?!” He whirled around so fast that he lost his grip on his blade. It went flying out of his hand, clattering underneath a bench. “Why can’t you all just let this go?!”

Oh, that did it!

“Because we’re worried about you!” She shouted, “We’re all worried about you, you stubborn man! You can’t go on like this!”

“Then what?! You think talking about this is going to help? You think that—what, sharing my feelings about it’s going to make it any easier?” His voice rose with each word until he shouted at the top of his lungs, 

“My family is dead!”

In the silence that crashed down on them, Aranella watched as his words sank into his own heart. The anger faded from his eyes, slipping into shock and then sadness and then…

Grief. 

His eyes darkened with it, welling with tears. She could only watch as the truth—or at least, what he saw to be truth—sank in. Had he been avoiding saying those four words aloud for as long as she’d known him? Likely so. She forced herself to hold her ground. He had to do this himself.

Aranella was no healer, but even she knew that an infected wound had to be lanced before it could be healed. This grief had festered for too long. It was time to start letting go.

“My family…” his voice wavered, threatening to break, “My family is…they’re…”

He took a step back, legs shaking. Knowledge warred with her heart; he had to do this himself, come to terms with it on his own, but this—

She couldn’t let him face it alone.

Aranella surged forward, taking him into her arms before his knees could give out on him. They both went down into the sand; she wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head in her hand. Slowly, he reached up and held her as tightly as he could manage, fists bunching in the material of her tunic.

“…My family is dead.” He whispered, voice near to breaking. “I’m…all that’s left.”

It was the final blow. His body shuddered in her hold as he finally let go, choking on the force of his own sobs. He didn’t howl in his grief, but it nearly shook him to pieces. He clung to her; she didn’t try and make him let go, only held him, running a hand through his hair as he cried. A few tears of her own welled up and slipped down her cheeks.

This poor, stubborn man. 

Looking to the stars, she offered up a prayer for his family. Whatever happened to them, whatever had happened to his world, she hoped they were at peace.

 _We’ll take care of him,_ she thought, wondering if her words would somehow reach them, _I promise_.

The only answer she received was the stars and their continuing twinkling. She wasn’t sure how long they sat in the sand, but eventually, Roland’s sobs began to calm. Slowly, they petered out into wet sniffles and tiny hiccups. His back tensed in preparation to pull away from her. She didn’t let him, holding him tight. He sniffled again.

“…I’m sorry,” he whispered hoarsely, “I didn’t…I shouldn’t have…”

“You stubborn fool,” Aranella sighed, gently knocking their heads together. “You don’t have to apologize. Not for this. I’m the one who should apologize. You’ve carried this alone for too long when you didn’t have to.”

He tightened his grip into the back of her tunic. Closing her eyes, Aranella sighed.

“I am so sorry,” she said to him. He hiccuped as she continued, “Though Iknow how little that truly does for these sorts of things.”

“Thank you,” Roland said, his voice hoarse and wavering. “I just...I thought I could handle it. I thought that if I didn’t think about it, I could...get through it alone somehow.”

“How many times do you have to be told?” She tugged lightly on a lock of his hair. “You aren’t alone here. None of us would ever mean to replace your first family, nor would we ask you to forget them.” Aranella continued, “You simply...made your family bigger, that’s all.

Though, truly, it wasn’t anywhere near that simple. Somehow this strange man from an even stranger world had wormed his way into each of their hearts and now there was no getting him out even if they had wanted to. Not that she wanted to. She rather liked having a brother, and hoped he felt the same way. Considering he held her just a little tighter, she rather thought he did.

“You aren’t alone, Roland,” she repeated just to be sure that it would sink in this time. Setting her hands onto his shoulders, she set him upright until she could look him in the eye. Though they were red from his crying, his eyes were clear again. “Whatever it is that happened, whatever it is that haunts you, we’re here to help. Just as you are for us.”

Roland ducked his head, hands in his lap. “I know,” he repeated, “But I can’t…I don’t know if I could…” He sighed. “It hurts too much to talk about it. I can’t.”

One step at a time. No injury healed overnight. Reaching for his hands, Aranella rubbed her thumb across his knuckles.

“I understand,” She reassured him, “I’m not saying this to rush you. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll—”

“Listen.” Roland smiled, though it was a watery, wavering little smile. He cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Now—” Her stiff knees complained at her as she got back to her feet, hauling him up with her. “Come with me. You and I have somewhere we ought to be.”

“Aranella, I’m not really up for company right now—”

“Of course not.” She inclined her head. “Which is why we have to take advantage of the kitchen staff having gone to bed. I can’t think of a better time to raid their liquor cabinet.”

Perhaps without meaning to, Roland laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feel when you realize you uploaded the wrong doc when you’re trying to go to sleep WHOOPS let’s just. Pretend no one saw that first draft go up hehehe....
> 
> Well now. Now. Now we’re getting somewhere. It only took like 2/3rds of the whole plot but hey~ Now we’re getting somewhere with this stubborn man.
> 
> Happy Heartbreak Holidays, errybody!


	74. Chapter 74

A week after her arrival, Bracken had settled into Evermore like she had been born there. There wasn’t a place that Roland hadn’t seen her slipping out of; the Armory, the shops, the castle’s kitchen, she’d been everywhere. Hard at work making things easier for the people, it had made her many friends among the citizenry.

It had also made her nearly as hard to pin down as a specific Higgledy. By the time Roland finally found her, night was beginning to fall. He shivered into his coat and turned up his collar against the frigid northern wind. He was no weatherman, but it struck him that this winter would be cold. Hopefully they would be ready for it.

More ready than Bracken, at least. He could see the goosebumps on her bare arms from ten paces away. She had crouched at the edge of an empty field, hands dug into the dark soil. Her tablet rested on the ground beside her, screen glowing a pale blue-green. As he walked closer, his foot crunched on a dry leaf. She jerked her head up, eyes going dark when she saw him.

“Need something?” She asked coolly. Roland fought not to grimace.

“Just wanted to check in on you,” he said, “See how you were adjusting.”

Her tablet beeped. Pulling her hands from the soil she dusted them off on her trousers, leaving dark smears down the green material. Picking the tablet up, she tapped on something on the screen.

“I’m fine, thanks,” she said in that still cool tone, and Roland could no longer hold back his grimace. He really couldn’t blame her for taking that attitude after what had happened in Broadleaf. “And I’m actually really busy, so if you don’t need—”

“I’m sorry,” he interrupted her. She jerked her head up to stare at him, eyes widening. “What I said in Broadleaf, to you and President Vector…” Right as it had felt at the time, it had been wholly inappropriate and ill fitting of his station. The least he could do was apologize. “I was out of line, and I shouldn’t have said those things. I’m sorry.”

Bracken stared at him, blinking. Silence stretched between them awkwardly; Roland itched to do something with his hands, but he held his ground. Finally, she shook herself.

“You’re _sorry_?” She asked, almost as if she hadn’t heard him. When he nodded, she sat back on her heels. “Wow. I wasn’t expecting that.”

Roland stomped on the anger that bolted up his spine. Now wasn’t the time for his pride to be annoyed! “What were you expecting?”

“For you to come rolling up here, crowing about how you were right about everything.” She said, getting to her feet. “I’ve been taking samples all week, and…this place, it’s…” She looked around slowly, seeing things with new eyes. “It’s amazing. The soil is fertile, the water is clean, the _air_ is so sweet…it’s like a paradise. It’s nothing like Sequoia Valley. Looking at it…” She looked back to him. “It makes sense, why you said what you did.”

“That doesn’t make it right,” Roland said. “I could have said it a lot better. Handled things a lot better.”

“You’d just panicked yourself into almost passing out,” Bracken said plainly. Tucking her tablet into her arms band, she shrugged and spread her hands. “And we’d been fighting the whole night. I think I can give you a pass on this one.”

Roland’s lips twitched upwards. “One pass?”

“Everyone deserves a second chance,” she said with a tentative grin. “Let’s wipe the slate and start over. Deal?”

“Deal,” Roland agreed, feeling a little lighter already. He watched as Bracken shifted her weight from foot to foot, chafing her arms to try and ward off the cold. Why in the world had she come out here without at least a coat? “What’s so important you came out without a coat, anyway?”

“Soil samples,” Bracken said. She pulled her tablet out of her arms band again, shivering as she poked at it. “I’m trying to figure out a way to fix Sequoia Valley, so I thought if I could understand what makes Evermore so clean, maybe…”

“You could fix things.” Roland finished. If he was honest with at least himself, he wasn’t sure Sequoia Valley _could_ be fixed. Half of it was a toxic wasteland, for heaven’s sake! He kept those comments to himself, however. “What’s the data telling you?”

“That you all haven’t mined and drilled your way to oblivion yet.” Bracken said with a sigh. She shook her head. “It’s still a little hard to admit it, but…you were right, Roland.”

Roland drew back. “What?”

“A lot of things, but…it wasn’t just Zip that lost his mind for a while there.” She tucked her tablet away again and began to walk, arms wrapped around her middle. He trailed after her, listening as she said, “I didn’t _want_ to admit it, but Broadleaf Industries? We’re the ones who caused all of that damage to the Valley. Mining for the ore we needed, cutting down trees for fuel…all of that damaged the ecosystem. Maybe even beyond repair.”

“Bracken…”

She shook her head. “You walked through that mess. Do you honestly think it’s fixable?”

“I’m…not sure.” Roland said honestly. “I’ll admit, it doesn’t look good. We didn’t run into any monsters on the way to Broadleaf, so…”

“That’s what I mean,” Bracken said. “We damaged things so badly that even the wildlife disappeared. The entire ecosystem changed, and it only got worse once we started work on the Reactor. We got so caught up in making _that_ work that we lost sight of the bigger picture. We never stopped to think about how doing what _we_ wanted was destroying everything around us…and now it might be too late to fix it.”

He’d heard things like that before, and not just in contexts like this. Picking up his pace, he walked up to walk side by side with her down the main road.

“Maybe,” he said, “But maybe not.” When she turned to him he shrugged up to his ears. “You can’t give up without trying first. If you know the cause, that means that you can find a solution.” Lowering his shoulders, he faced her head on. “I can’t say it’ll be easy, or that things will ever be like they were before, but you have to try. Giving up without trying doesn’t seem like the Broadleaf way.”

Bracken blinked at him. Slowly, a smile spread across her face.

“You got that right,” She said firmly, pumping a fist in front of her chest. “That’s not our way at all. I’ll think of something and—”

“We.” Roland corrected her. When she blinked at him again, he let the smile spread across his face. “ _We’ll_ think of something. You’re a part of this team now, which means that your problems are our problems.” If she let them become the group’s problems, at least. She did strike him as being smarter than he was, so she probably would, and with less dragging her feet to boot. “If we can help, we will.”

Roland watched as her face softened. For a second it seemed almost as if she were about to cry, but instead she reached out and lightly punched his arm.

“Thanks, Roland,” She said quietly. “I’ll remember that. And—” She stopped, looking up as something drifted in front of her face. “…What?”

Roland looked up. Clouds had rolled in to the twilight indigo sky, but they weren’t rainclouds. He extended a hand, tiny flakes landing in his palm and melting away to nothingness within seconds.

“Snow,” he said incredulously, “It’s snowing.”

“Oh.” Bracken exhaled. “…I can’t remember the last time I _saw_ snow. It’s all ash and slush in Autumnia.” She held both of her hands out, catching a few flakes. Droplets of water dripped off her hands as it melted away. In spite of the cold, an expression of innocent awe had overtaken her face. “I wonder if it’ll ever be like this again…”

“I think it can be,” he said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. “If we could build a kingdom out of a bunch of Sky Pirates living in tents, there’s no reason we can’t fix a continent. We’ll figure something out.”

Bracken turned to him, eyes gleaming. “Yeah. You know what? I think you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to her arrival taking place literally right before the rush to the finish that is Chapters 7 through 9, Bracken…honestly kind of gets the shaft. She has very few interactions with anyone outside of Evan in sidequests, and I feel that does her a disservice. :3 so pardon the break, but this girl needs some time with the Fam.
> 
> …that and we all kinda need a break after the emotional downpour that was the last three chaps of Arc 6 hahaha /stares at Soul Mate reveal notes


	75. Chapter 75

Snow fell in gentle flurries outside the window of Roland’s office, the first of many falls that would soon coat the land in white. Though it was not yet winter, not truly, the temperature had already begun to plummet like a stone into a pond. No one, not even Auntie Martha, had been ready for it to come so soon. The few tailors and seamstresses in Evermore had to work long hours to prepare enough warm clothing for everyone, and Aranella was one of them. She counted herself lucky, however, that she served a very small clientele.

“How in the world did you two grow so fast?” She grumbled, quickly taking out the hem from the cuff of Evan’s new pants, “I swear, you’re more like weeds than children!”

Across the room, Roland did a terrible job at suppressing a snort. She lifted her eyes and glared good-naturedly at him for a moment, looking away only when he returned his attention to the designs she had shoved onto him. Shaking her head, she looked sideways.

“How does it fit, Tani?” She asked one of the hanging dividers they had connected to the ceiling of Roland’s office. The girl was behind one, Evan behind another on Aranella’s other side. “Do I need to take out another inch?”

“Maybe half an inch?” The girl replied, sticking her head out past the edge of the divider. The off-white of her long blouse was a stark contrast to the deep forest green of her new dress. She scrunched up her nose and tugged at her stomach. “It’s a little tight here when I take a deep breath.”

Blast. Aranella nodded. “Take it off and I’ll fix it.” While Tani darted back behind the divider, Aranella quickly hemmed the new length of Evan’s cuffs and handed them off with a soft, “Here, sweetheart. Try them now.”

“Thank you, Nella,” he said. “I’m sorry for all the trouble.”

“Believe me, you’re less trouble than Leander’s going to be.” With her hands empty for a moment, Aranella rolled her eyes skyward. The man was still wearing thin linen and cotton! It’d be a miracle if he didn’t fall ill by the time she got done with him. “I haven’t even gotten his measurements yet.”

“I think the Boss’ll be more trouble than Leander,” Tani chimed in, passing Aranella her dress. “He hates dressing up. And sleeves.”

“Really?” Roland looked up, holding a black fabric swatch between his fingers. “How did you all manage winter in the canyon, then? Did it just not get cold enough to need long sleeves?”

“Pfft, no, it froze most years. He just stayed _reaaaalllly_ close to a fire most of the time.” Tani huffed a laugh. “Or stuffed so full of stew he’d sleep through the whole winter instead.”

“Doubtlessly he’s thinking about doing so again now,” Aranella stitched a new fold into place, passing it wordlessly back to Tani to try again. “According to the Greenlings, it’s going to be a very cold winter this year.”

Despite the warmth of the crackling hearth, a shudder went through the group. Evermore Castle was gorgeous, and the stone construction would do a wonderful job of remaining cool in the summer, but with the winter to come it would be freezing _in_ the halls as well as outside of them. The sooner they could be prepared, the better.

“I think they’re fixed, Nella,” Evan said, padding out onto the carpet on bare feet. He shook an ankle, just visible beneath the hem of his cuffs. “They’re not dragging anymore.”

“Good, good.” She smiled, then reached out and rubbed the thin material of his tunic between two fingers. She’d need to change this, too… “Now hop up. I need to measure you for a new tunic.”

“Really?” Evan’s ears drooped, the only outward sign of his displeasure at yet more measurements and poking. “Well, I suppose this one is a bit thin…”

And he’d been outgrowing it for months now. Aranella stifled a smile as she pulled her measuring tools from her arms band, unsurprised to find he’d gained another inch in height. She chuckled softly.

“Keep this up and you’ll be taller than your father before you’re my age.”

Evan’s ears perked right up. His eyes flicked to Roland before he could stop himself, a flush of color rising high onto his cheeks as he looked away. 

Ah. Of course. 

Warmth curling around her heart, Aranella set to work. Midway through measuring the length of Evan’s arms, Tani popped out from behind her divider, woolen skirt swishing around her knees.

“It’s perfect, Miss Nella,” she beamed, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Aranella returned her smile, looking the girl up and down. She would need better footwear, but for the moment… “You’re about as done as I can get you. Why don’t you go and help Roland? He has no taste in fashion.”

“Hey,” Roland protested, but it was without heat. Tani snickered, bouncing first to the hearth to toss another log into the fire, and then to the side of Roland’s desk. He hadn’t put up much of a fight when they’d commandeered his office a few hours prior, and Aranella could tell he rather enjoyed the company. Keeping an eye on him, she thought, was just an added bonus.

After what had happened last week, he sorely needed time with people who loved him.

“Ooh, what about these?” Tani held up one of the rough sketches Aranella had been given—which she had then shoved onto Roland—and flipped it around. Evan’s ears perked up again.

“Boots? They look nice, but…” he cocked his head, “I don’t think that black really goes with your dress, Tani…you would look better with brown.”

“Not for me, silly,” she giggled, “For you! It’s kind of silly to wear slippers with pants. And…” Everyone glanced out the window, “…in the snow.”

“Yeah.” Roland shook his head, contemplating two designs side by side, “And they’re neutral enough that you could use them for formal wear, too.” He picked up his head enough to meet Evan’s eyes, raising an eyebrow. “You’re almost King of the whole world. Sooner or later you’re going to need something fancy.”

Evan hissed. Aranella swallowed back a very ill-timed laugh and sat back on her heels.

“He has a point, Evan,” she said, smiling when he turned a betrayed look on her instead, “I imagine we’ll be throwing plenty of balls and galas soon enough. We could _all_ use some formal wear.” She turned her head enough to eye Roland sidelong. What to do about him, then? She could just remake her old dress, but Roland? Gods, getting him anything fancy would be a struggle.

“All of us?” Evan asked, lowering his arms. “Even Leander?”

“Even Leander.” Aranella nodded. “Though he’s going to need a miracle before I’m done with him.” 

“Where _is_ Leander, anyway?” Tani asked, hopping up to sit on Roland’s desk. She shuffled through the designs and added, “He was running around like a Hedgehound yesterday, but I haven’t seen him since breakfast today.”

“He said he was going to Neo Hydropolis,” Roland said, “Something about needing to talk to Queen Nerea about something. He should be back by dinner.”

Evan hummed quietly. “I wonder what’s bothering him…it isn’t like Leander to be quite so flustered. I hope everything’s alright.”

“I’m certain he’s fine,” Aranella soothed, gathering her supplies. She was going to have to go hunt Batu down if she wanted any chance of getting his measurements before the end of the year. Maybe it would be best to do Roland next? He could use a new coat… “He would say something if he was not.”

“That’s true,” Evan said. One ear flicked to the door; he raised his head a second before someone knocked. When Roland called out for them to come in, Bracken poked her head into the door.

“Roland, do have a minute? I need to run…something…past you…”

Bracken trailed off, blinking at the sight of the usually tidy office turned nearly inside out. She took in the makeshift dressing rooms, Aranella’s scattered supplies, and the designs spread across Roland’s desk. Her bare shoulders were pale and lined with chill-bumps, a sight that had Aranella getting to her feet.

Forget doing Roland next, she was going to need to stage an intervention for Bracken!

As if catching the thought, Bracken shivered. “But I can see you’re busy,” She said quickly, stepping back as Aranella stepped forward. Behind her, Tani and Evan fell into giggles. “I’ll just—I’ll just come back later!”

“Oh, no!” Aranella _pounced_ , grabbing the other woman by the arm, “You’re going nowhere until I’m done with you!”

With a yelp, Bracken was pulled into the room. The door slipped from her fingers and, with a resounding bang, slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with our emotional/famtimes break, have winter clothes for errybody! Because, uh, Aranella, Tani, Batu, and Bracken are all running sleeveless. Which was fine for the summer, but when it’s snowing? WHOOPS! 
> 
> Aranella: Adds a black long-sleeved under her sleeveless tunic + gains a hip length red cloak that clasps with the Evermore “sun” symbol at her sternum  
> Batu: Begrudgingly takes a white long sleeved top under his top from the "Cloud Snake's Clothes" + gains a fur cloak like Tani’s, just slightly longer and in golden leopard print instead of white.  
> Bracken: Takes slightly thicker pants + gains a leather coat lined in wool and fleece in a slightly darker color than her Engineer’s Clothes top.   
> Evan: Navy blue pants + a remade version of his "Evan's Clothes" tunic in a thicker fabric + boots from Vestments of Victory + a red fur lined cloak with a hood, clasped at the sternum with the Evermore “sun”  
> Leander: Keeps his basic outfit, just swaps out the fabric for warmer wools and lined cottons instead.  
> Roland: Laughs in the face of winter with his wool coat. (takes some gloves at Evan’s insistence)  
> Tani: White long sleeved top + white stockings + Evan's Vestments of Victory boots in brown + wool three-quarter length sleeve dress in a deep forest green. Keeps her fur capelet.


	76. Chapter 76

“And this is the fastest part of the river?”

“Yes,” Evan nodded, ears brushing against the inside of his hood. Snow gently pattered down onto it and the shoulders of Bracken’s coat as she crouched at the riverbank. “At least, within the city walls it is. I would imagine it’s faster in the Plateau where it first comes down from the mountains.”

“That’s too far for us to use,” Bracken said absently, standing up and poking at her tablet. She held it up for a moment, pointed at the river. It beeped once, then gave a little trill. “Ah-ha! Perfect. Not too slow and not too fast. We can work with this.”

Alright, now he was just confused. 

“How so? You still haven't told me what it is you need such a fast moving current for.”

“It’s more future proofing. Basically, if we can get Evermore hooked up to a power system, we can stop relying so much on torches and fire.” She tucked her tablet under her arm and blew on her fingers. “It’ll make things safer, cleaner, and faster.”

“Really?” Evan tilted his head, remembering the metal walls and steam-filled air of Broadleaf. He couldn’t imagine Evermore coming to rely on such things. “And this has something to do with the river?”

“Uh-huh. You know how mills will use waterwheels to move the millstone?” She asked, and when Evan nodded she continued, “It’s the same idea. The waterwheel makes the stones move. That’s energy. If we channel it right, we can move that energy to other places and make _light_.” She grinned, bouncing on her heels. “No more needing torches and lamps just to get around, and no more burning fires for heat, which means no more smoke and ash getting _everywhere_.” 

It sounded almost too good to be true. Evan ducked his head thoughtfully. “And…this won’t damage the land?”

“Not in the way you’re thinking,” Bracken said gently. She stepped over towards him, going to her knees to meet his eyes. “Broadleaf started in a really bad spot, and we grew way too fast to keep up. But out here?” She spread a hand as if to encompass the land they stood on. “Things are different. We can work _with_ the land instead of fighting it. I can’t say it’ll be easy, but it’s doable, and it’ll be completely sustainable.”

Now it really sounded too good to be true. As far back as Evan could remember, the people of the Summerlands had always relied on the natural world around them to provide them with all they needed. The staff of Dell Castle would cut wood to burn, or wash clothes in the swiftly flowing canals of the city. The people in Evermore did much the same, and he couldn’t see that changing. It was true that Niall’s Greenlings had sped things up, made it so they would always have wood without having to cut their way through the forests, but that was still the natural world. He couldn’t see any other way.

And yet…

“…What would the benefits of this be?”

“Well, for starters? Light whenever you need it without having to find a caster or a match. Hot water without having to boil it over a fire. Machines that’ll wash your clothes or heat your room or keep your food cold.” She smiled a little. “I’m not saying go as far as we did, Evan. No one should go that far again, but there are still plenty of things that we can do to make life easier for everyone.”

That would be nice. How many times had he seen a maid with their hands scrubbed red and raw from washing clothes, or heard the yelp of a new servant as they burned themselves on trying to light something? Floyd had complained at length about things going bad too quickly in the summer heat, and even now the castle was growing colder by the minute. Worrying the inside of his lip, Evan thought it over. If there truly was a way to keep things from going too far and yet still provide an easier way of life for his people…

Maybe there was a happy middle after all. Slowly, he nodded.

“Could you explain to me how this would all work?” He asked Bracken, meeting her gaze head on. “I understand how the millers use their wheels to grind flour, but making light?”

Pushing herself to her feet, Bracken set a kind hand on his shoulder and herded him back towards the road. She spoke as they walked.

“Well, it’s a little complicated, but the simplest way to explain it is to say that the motion of the waterwheel makes energy. That energy is what turns the millstone, but if we hook it up to a crystal matrix and some cables, that energy becomes electricity.” She tucked a lock of hair out of her face. “It’d take some doing, and I’d need to bring some people over from Broadleaf to plan it properly, but if we can get those cables to the buildings? We can rig them up with lights, and heat or cold, or…anything we need.” She shrugged, smiling like the Grimalkin that had just raided the creamery. “And all without having to chop firewood!”

It did sound like a good thing, that, but…electricity. Evan narrowed his eyes.

“Isn’t electricity another word for lightning?” He asked, and he frowned when Bracken nodded. “That’s dangerous.”

“Very.” Bracken agreed, “And if people aren’t careful they can get a really nasty shock because of it. But fire’s the same way: if you aren’t careful, you can get a burn from the stove or the hearth.” She spread her hands. “The real danger’s going to be while we get everything set up, but it’ll be safer afterwards. All the cables that could spark will be underground.” She thumped the heel of her metal foot onto the cobblestone of the main road. It clacked beneath her. “Meaning we’ll have to wait for spring to get started. The ground’ll be frozen over too soon if we start now.”

There was that to consider. Evan clasped his hands at the base of his spine, contemplating for a moment. He wanted to agree, to give her the go ahead to start planning, but…he didn’t know enough about this just yet. He would need a second, or maybe third, opinion first.

He’d have to consult the others. Shaking his head, he looked up at Bracken.

“I’ll consider it,” he said politely, and was relieved when she simply nodded. At least she wasn’t upset! “In the meantime, is there anything else you need? Help with another project, perhaps?”

“Nah,” Bracken waved a hand in the air. “I’ve got about six crystal heaters to make for the castle, plus the greenhouse to insulate, _plus_ the storehouses to shore up against pests…” With a tilt of her head, she grinned. “I think I’ll go wrangle Batu into giving me a hand. Maybe save him from Aranella in the process.”

Evan quickly brought a hand to his mouth, but there was no stifling the giggles that burst out of his throat. It was true; Nella had gotten her hands on Batu earlier that morning and had yet to let him go. He’d taken to her measurements and ideas for clothes about as well as Evan had taken to swimming lessons.

Which was to say, quite terribly.

“I think you would be his greatest hero if you did,” he said around a laugh. They’d come to the main castle road; his eyes tracked south. This would be his best chance. “Should I tell Roland to expect your report tomorrow or…”

“Next week.” Her grin became a smirk. “You tell him he can come find me when he wants it badly enough. I’ll have an update for you as soon as I can, though.”

Was she trying to tease Roland by making him come look for her? Maybe. Evan chuckled at the thought. They truly were like family if they were jabbing at one another like this. It was good to see.

“Alright,” he said, “Then I’ll see you later, Bracken. Try not to miss lunch!”

“I make no promises,” She waved over her shoulder, heading for the bridge that would take her to the castle. Evan watched as her back disappeared into the late morning crowd, then turned on his heel and headed south. 

All around him, people greeted him with warm smiles and waves, happy as could be. It was a balm to see his people doing so well, but even that couldn’t truly heal the bruises on his heart. Evermore was well provided for, and though they had yet to come up with a solution to the problems they were having with Dell, he was sure they would have a plan to deal with that soon.

But that wasn’t their only problem. One more sword loomed over their heads, ready to fall at any moment. He had to deal with it _now_ , while there was still time and a chance to come up with a solution. The stories had given him only one option, and somehow he doubted it would work in their circumstances.

For this, he really needed a second opinion. Moving as fast as he dared but trying to avoid making anyone worry, Evan beat a fast track for the Dispellery.

Li Li had saved his mother once. Maybe she could save his father, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broadleaf is entirely steampunk (ish) but you cannot tell me there weren't powercables in those walls and floors. Underground power lines should be a cinch! And certainly more futureproofed than constant fires and torches; keep that up and it'll be smog central at some point.
> 
> Also, Evan has plans and plots in the works. :3 Will they work? Wait and see!


	77. Chapter 77

The Dispellery was warm, hanging torches and a happily crackling hearth casting a soft golden glow on the gray stone of the large, circular room. Shutting the door behind him as he stepped inside, Evan took a moment to shake snow off of his cloak and boots, soaking in the warmth. Two happy voices filtered back towards him; his ears flicked forward. There was Li Li and…oh! Speio was here as well.

That was good. Perhaps a third opinion would also help matters. 

The pair hadn’t noticed him come in, though as his boots thumped against the chilled stone floor, one of Li Li’s ears twitched in his direction. She turned her head from where she was sitting at a small table with Speio, the remnants of lunch and tea spread out between them.

“Oh!” She startled, “King Evan! What a surprise, I wasn’t expecting you, we—”

“Please,” Evan spread his hands, pulling his hood back with a smile. “It’s alright. I’m sorry for intruding. I can come back later?”

“Oh, no, we were just discussing…” Speio trailed off, sharing a knowing glance with Li Li. Evan tilted his head as she turned a too innocent smile on him. “Well, it doesn’t really matter now. How are _you_ , your Majesty? Is everything alright? You seem a little distracted.”

“Well, yes…” he said slowly. She looked far too innocent, and his instincts were telling him to bolt a very fast path out of the room, but he stomped on them. Now wasn’t the time for such things. “I had a question for Li Li, but perhaps you might know an answer as well, given your experience with magics.”

When they both looked at him curiously, Evan gathered his courage. He hadn’t really thought about how to ask this without sounding foolish, but maybe that was alright. Sometimes, maybe it was best just to be plainly honest with people.

“Do you know about Soul Mates?”

“Soul Mates?” Li Li tilted her head, ears perked forward. She blinked a few times and then asked, “Do you mean, like in the story of Sage Oliver and the Dark Djinn?”

“Yes.” Evan nodded. “Just like that.”

“Of course I know about them. I can’t think of anyone who hasn’t read the story at least once before.” She frowned. “Why do you ask?”

How could he explain this without giving away Roland’s secret? It was enough that the Inner Cabinet knew, though they still hadn’t brought up the Manticore in the room. Shoving away the knowledge that they would have to talk about it at some point, he worried the inside of his lip. How could he…ah! Of course.

“Hypothetically speaking,” he said slowly, “Do either of you know a way to sever a connection between Soul Mates? Other than one of the pair doing it themselves, I mean.”

With a frown, Speio cradled her chin in one hand. The long sleeve of her deep pink dress pulled back down her wrist a bit with the motion.

“Without one of the two doing it?” She repeated. “No, I don’t think so. And aren’t Soul Mates a really really old kind of Magic? I thought only the Gods could make people Soul Mates.”

“The stories do say that it can only happen at birth,” Li Li nodded, “So it certainly isn’t something that any mortal Witch or Wizard could really control…” She cupped her hands around her cup of tea. “I don’t know a way to sever the bond like that, either.”

Evan fought to keep his face even. “What about dispelling it? You broke the curse on Nella, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but that was a curse.” Li Li frowned. “A bond between Soul Mates is a gift, King Evan, not a curse. And that’s if they even still exist at all!” She blew out a puff of air. “The last known Soul Mates were Sage Oliver and the Dark Djinn. None have been recorded since.”

Oh, if only she knew. Still, what she was saying made some sense. After all, she had no way of knowing that this connection truly was a curse and not some Gods-given gift. 

“Alright. But—” He looked up quickly, “Say that it was a curse. And, say that you had a pair of Soul Mates right here, right now. How would you break it?”

Speio and Li Li exchanged a confused look; he was likely worrying them with this line of desperate questioning, but he held his ground. Li Li hummed in the back of her throat, fingers tapping against her tea cup.

“Well…I would start by finding out what sort of magic drives the curse. Miss Aranella’s curse was pure Darkness, so that made it simple enough to break, but a bond between Soul Mates…” Her brow furrowed. “I doubt something like that would be _Darkness_ …”

“Light, maybe?” Speio twisted a lock of hair between two fingers. “I can’t see something so pure being Darkness, even if it somehow _was_ a curse.” She scrunched up her nose. “I would say pray and beseech the patron God for this sort of thing, too, but I’m not sure which God that would be! Or if there even _is_ one for this…”

“Perhaps Sister Callianera would know such things?” Leander’s voice came from behind them as the door swung silently open. "She is not high priestess for no reason, after all.”

“Archon Leander!” Speio bounced out of her chair, rushing forward and taking him by the hand. The snow that dotted his coat and hair fell off as she tugged him towards the table, barely giving him time to shut the door before he had to keep up or be dragged. “Maybe you can help us.”

“I will certainly try,” he said with a smile, inclining his head in greeting to Li Li and Evan, “Though I am no longer Archon, Speio.”

“You will always be my Archon,” she huffed. Quickly moving on she said, “King Evan was just asking us if there was a way to sever the bond between Soul Mates. You know more about Magic than either of us, so….” She turned her head and smiled innocently at him. “Is there a way?”

Leander glanced sideways at Evan, who had to force himself to not look away. They both knew the real reason he was asking this question. Adjusting his glasses, Leander shook his head.

“The only way I know for certain is that one of the pair must be magically inclined, and must sever the bond themselves.”

Which was nothing that Evan hadn’t heard or read before. His stomach lurched, and it was a struggle to not look away as his heart sank, leaving a hollow heaviness in his chest. He had hoped, had wanted so badly for it to be simple, but…of course it wouldn’t be. If the bond between Soul Mates was anything like a Kingsbond, it would never break easily.

“Of course.” He said quietly. “Thank you.”

“However,” Leander said, adjusting his glasses, “There is much that I do not know. I would not give up all hope just yet.”

Evan jerked his head up to find Leander smiling gently at him, a knowing gleam in his eyes. Evan could hear what he wasn’t saying aloud: Don’t give up hope. Somehow, they would find a way. He nodded once, a slow smile curving across his face.

“Of course not,” he said, trying to project just a little bit of confidence. Leander was right. They still had places to look for answers. He turned to Speio and Li Li, his smile growing a little as they smiled back at him. “But truly, thank you. I value your guidance more than I can say.”

“Of course, King Evan,” Li Li nodded. “Would you two like to join us for tea? It’s getting awfully cold out there.”

“It is,” Leander agreed, “But I am afraid I must decline for now. Something has come up, and I have need of King Evan.”

Evan’s smile dropped. He turned around. “Something has come up?” He asked. Leander had missed dinner the night before, and he hadn’t been at breakfast, either. Evan had assumed he’d simply stayed in Neo Hydropolis and thought nothing else of it, but now…was Evan seeing things, or did he seem more harried than usual? “Is everything alright?”

“Is it Queen Nerea?” Speio burst out, hands clasped in front of her heart, “The others? The city?”

“Everyone is fine,” Leander said soothingly, “Her Majesty sends her regards and hopes that all within Evermore are doing well. There is nothing to be concerned about, Speio.”

Sinking back down into her chair, Speio made a whimpering sound in the back of her throat. She did not, Evan realized, sound at _all_ convinced. He reached out to her.

“Speio? Are you alright?”

“I…” She closed her eyes, frowning. “Y-yes. I…I’m sorry, King Evan, but lately I have been having these awful dreams…a great Darkness falling over the land, hundreds of souls lost…I came to ask Li Li if I had been cursed, but…”

“But you are not.” Leander finished as Li Li reached over, putting a hand on Speio’s arm. “Speio, how long have you been having these dreams?”

“Since…just over a week ago,” She said, raising her head. Evan drew back, confused. Just over a week ago? They had been in Broadleaf then. What could have happened in Evermore that could have—oh.

Oh no.

“That was when Doloran stole President Vector’s Kingsbond.” Evan said, his stomach flipping. “But how could that affect your dreams, Speio? Do the Gods speak to the Priestesses in dreams?”

“It has been written before, yes.” Leander said pensively. His expression was kind as he turned to Speio and said, “Speio, if your dreams grow worse, please inform me. They are likely a warning of things to come.”

“Of course, Archon—” She caught herself and smiled wanly, “Consul Leander. Thank you.”

“Of course. Now, if you will excuse us—” He placed a hand on Evan’s shoulder, steering him from the room. Evan barely had time to call out a goodbye to Li Li and Speio before they were back in the cold, Leander closing the door behind them.

“Leander,” Evan scolded, pulling his hood up to shield his ears from the snow, “What in the world has gotten into you? Is everyone truly alright?”

“Yes,” he said, chafing his arms, “Everyone in Neo Hydropolis is truly well, but I am afraid that I bring bad news.” He took a breath and met Evan’s eyes.

“There is a spy in Evermore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay break's over back to the plot! now with 50% more SENSE AND FORESHADOWING :3


	78. Chapter 78

“Thank you for coming, everyone,” Leander said, shutting the door to the conference room with a quiet click. Reaching out with his magic, he made sure that no one was listening from the halls before he turned around. “I apologize for calling you all here on such short notice.”

“Not to worry, lad,” Batu said, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves. “Wasn’t like anythin’ important was goin’ on.”

Lady Aranella pinned him with an unimpressed look that had Batu looked away, awkwardly rubbing at his collar. Leander idly wondered what that was about—and when Batu had taken to wearing something with _sleeves_ —before setting the thought aside. They had more important things to deal with.

“I am afraid that this is quite important, Batu,” Evan said. His tail was still lashing, the surprise from when Leander had first told him having long since faded to a lingering anger. “Leander has just told me that there is a spy within Evermore.”

In the silence that followed, anyone would have been able to hear a pin drop. Leander looked from face to face, taking in the wide eyes and dropped jaws, the furrowed brows and furtive looks. When everyone turned to look at him for confirmation, Leander nodded once. Immediately after, the room erupted into shouts.

“SAY WHA?!”

“Whaddaya mean, a flippin’ spy?!”

“Since when?”

Voices rose and fell over one another like stormswept waves, too close to one another to answer. Leander gestured for calm, but it was like trying to calm a hurricane with your bare hands. He leaned back with a frown. This was not quite the reaction he’d anticipated. He looked to Roland for aid, meeting the man’s eye. Roland nodded, gestured to Evan to cover his ears, then raised a hand to his mouth and whistled sharply. The piercing noise cut through the din like a blade; everyone stopped mid-sound in the odd, collapsing way of a symphony cut short.

“Thank you, Roland,” Evan said, lowering his hands. He worked his jaw for a moment then added, “Leander, would you please explain how you came to know this?”

“Of course.” Leaning his arms on the table, Leander took a steadying breath. “Upon our return from Broadleaf, I began to experience a sensation of being watched by a certain type of magic. It persisted throughout almost the entire castle, and so I began to search for the cause. I found this in this very room.”

Reaching into the depths of his arms band, Leander pulled the withered husk of the Prying Eye out and slid it onto the table. It flopped like worn leather, the color faded and the eye closed. Tani leaned back with a hiss of disgust.

“Eurgh,” She shuddered, “What _is_ that?”

“It is what is known as a Prying Eye,” Leander said, watching as Evan leaned over the table to poke at it with a single, cautious finger. He forced back a flickering smile and continued, “It allows the user to surreptitiously watch over an area through the use of certain scrying magics, not unlike the Eye that once watched over Hydropolis.”

“Just on a much smaller scale,” Lady Aranella said with a deepening frown. “Is there any way to know who put them up?”

“I am afraid not,” Leander said, “The cost of such a spell, even when using a network of the Eyes, is very low. Though some magic ability is required, even a person with latent skill would be able to use these.” Adjusting his glasses, he sighed. “Queen Nerea was also unable to ascertain a culprit.”

“So that’s why you took off so suddenly,” Roland said, looking to him. “You wanted to ask her opinion?”

“I did,” Leander nodded, “I wanted to confirm that these were not placed by Doloran, or one of his agents. Given that neither she nor I sensed any Darkness from them, and that neither you nor Tove have reacted, I think it is safe to assume that there is a spy somewhere within Evermore. They must have been put into place while we were away.”

“And you’re sure?” Bracken asked, but before he could answer she shook her head, “I mean, of course you’re sure. You guys don’t do anything without being sure of it, but…that’s just…” She shook her head again. “Wow. Who did you all get so mad that they’d go and do a thing like this?”

“Dell.” Evan, Lady Aranella, and Roland replied in unison. Evan leaned his chin on his crossed forearms, tail fluffed and lashing. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised they finally sent an _actual_ spy.”

“Aye,” Batu gave a great big harrumph, arms crossing over his chest, “They’re like to be sniffin’ out weaknesses now. We got movement in the Hills.”

Leander startled. “Beg pardon?”

“The scouts brought back a report this morning,” Roland said, reaching into his arms band. He pulled out a sheet of parchment that he passed to Leander. Reading it quickly, Leander cursed under his breath. This was— “Mausinger’s forces are on the move. They’ve changed from defensive formations to attack formations. It’s only a matter of time before they press for the south canyon entrances.

“Smart enough to avoid Cloudcoil,” Tani drummed her fingers on the table, rolling her eyes. “Great. Now what do we do?”

“We give ‘em a good clobberin’,” Lofty put up his fists, bouncing back and forth on his feet, “And make ‘em regret ever tanglin’ with the likes of us!”

“No,” Evan said sharply. He sat back up, eyes resolute. “We can’t do that, Lofty. Starting a fight won’t solve matters. We have to try and resolve this peacefully somehow.”

“Peace is all well and good, Evan,” Bracken said, “But if they’re making moves about crossing the border, you’re looking at an _invasion_. How do you plan on resolving that without getting into a fight?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Evan said, and Leander was proud to see that he didn’t back down. “But there _must_ be a way to keep this from becoming a war. Too many lives will be lost if we take that path. I don’t…” He took a deep breath, “We cannot allow that to happen.”

“Then we have to strike first.” Roland said. He reached across the table and picked up the Eye. It flopped in his hand as he turned it back and forth. “What’s the range on these things?”

“Not far,” Leander said, “The receiving end must be somewhere within the castle, but the magic of the Eyes is obscuring it. Unmasking them may prove difficult.”

“That’s fine,” Roland said quietly, his brow furrowed in thought. Leander sat back. He knew that expression. The man was _plotting_. “We can use this.”

“How?” Evan asked.

“Well, it’s like Batu said. They’re looking for weaknesses, things they can use. If we let them see something they think they can use, we can use that against them.” Sitting back in his chair, Roland tipped his head skyward in thought. “If we could make them think that one of us had turned on the others, for example, or turned on Evermore as a whole…they might move on snapping up that person for the information they have.”

“A spy spyin’ on the spies.” Lofty nodded twice. “Sounds right clever, it does, and right tricky. Dangerous like, too. The rotters catch on they’re being tricked and that’d be it for ouer spy right quick.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Evan. “Evan lad, what do you think ol’ Ratface’d do if he caught a traitor?”

“Nothing good.” Evan said in a small voice, throat bobbing as he swallowed hard. “It would be very dangerous for them.”

“More dangerous than going to war?” Roland asked. Evan had no answer for him, only a hard swallow that had Roland sighing and handing Leander back the husk. “We’ll think of something. For now, everyone should act normal. Don’t give away the fact that we know about these things.”

“Yeah, right,” Tani’s lips curled in disgust, “Act normal when we’ve got some creepy spy watching our every move—” Her head jerked up suddenly. “Please tell me those things aren’t in the baths or our bedrooms!”

Leander tilted his head. “Well, I did not check the women’s bath, but there was none in the men’s nor our bedrooms, so perhaps—”

He could even finish before Tani was out of her chair and heading for the door, doubtlessly running off to go check. Before she could reach the door, Lady Aranella slipped an arm out and caught her by the wrist.

“Easy, Tani,” She said firmly, “We would have no way of knowing what to look for.” Still holding onto Tani she looked to Leander; he sat up straighter at the look in her eyes. “Is it possible to remove these without being seen?”

“O-of course,” Leander said, beginning to rise from his chair. He didn’t need to be told what she was thinking to understand where this was going. “A simple twist of magic will do it. I will,” He cleared his throat, “I will go and make sure that there are none in the women’s bath, of course.”

“Thank you, Leander,” Lady Aranella said with a prim smile, “Please do let me know if you find any. Our spy will have to be taught some manners if they thought to put one in the baths.”

Leander shuddered from an internal cold. As he headed for the doors, Roland’s voice followed him from the room.

“I’m starting to think we should just toss _you_ at Mausinger, Aranella.” He said around a laugh, “That’d solve all of our problems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /casually throws canon out the window, regrets _nothing_
> 
> I didn’t spend 77 chapters trying to drive home the idea of family to have Roland and Leander strike out on their own, no I did noooooot. Communication, communication, communicaaaattiiooon!


	79. Chapter 79

“The trees will provide good cover,” General Gao Jia said, growling low in his throat as he spoke, “Blasted evergreens.”

“We’ll need to increase the patrol frequency on this side of the city,” Roland said, leaning against the edge of the battlement. In the dim gray light of the winter’s day, the snow covered expanse of the Heartlands looked more than a little dead. It felt it, too; a gust of icy cold air had him hunkering into his collar. “Get some extra eyes up here. Batu,” He turned, “How many men can we pull off the east wall?”

“All of ‘em, I’d reckon,” Batu said, arms crossed over his chest. “Ain’t like we won’t see the rotten swabs comin’ if they come at us from sea. Aye,” he turned to Gao Jia and said, “I’ll send ‘em on up. Do what ye see fit with the lads, Gao Jia. They’re all good shots.”

“Good.” Gao Jia said with a snort. Grabbing his helmet off the wall, he bowed his head to the pair of them. “I must see to the north wall now. Consul, Minister.”

“General.”

Slipping his helmet back on, Gao Jia headed off down the wall, back on his usual patrol rotation. Roland watched him go, then turned and looked out at the trees. Their thick boughs were coated in snow, nearly impossible to see through. Jack had almost disappeared into those woods before. If Dell had a smart commander or three, they could turn the winter woods into a much better hiding spot. He narrowed his eyes.

“Should see if Bracken can rig up some floodlights or something. Get through that first treeline and we may see an attack coming.”

“Aye.” Batu put his big hands on the wall, contemplative. “Gods willin’, the snow’ll clog up the passes. Slow ‘em down till spring comes back around.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Roland said quietly. He turned up his collar against the cold, but even that couldn't stop the shivers. “Mausinger’s still the same man who doomed his own king to a slow and painful death before trying to kill that same king’s twelve year old son. Attacking us in the dead of night would be right up his alley.”

“Bah.” Batu scoffed. “No honor, no pride, no nothin’. Cursed rats…still scurryin’ round like the pests they are.”

Roland grimaced. While not an inaccurate statement, it was words like that that had probably gotten Dell into the mess they were in to begin with. The immediate problem was obvious, but the deeper cause of it…he wasn’t sure it could ever be fixed. 

Some wounds just went too deep.

“Pests always run away when you turn on the lights,” He said, guilt souring on the back of his tongue. “We’ll manage. Come on—” He reached up, slapping a hand to Batu’s shoulder. “We still need to check out the south wall. Faster to take the roads.”

“And warmer."

“And warmer.”

The pair walked in a companionable silence for a time, the busy sounds of Evermore preparing for its first winter wafting up from the city below. Buildings were being shored up, roads textured with extra stone to try and keep the ice at bay. The sound of axes chopping firewood could be heard in almost every corner of the city, the sound muffled by stone as Roland and Batu stepped into one of the many towers that dotted the walls. Stairs spiraled back down towards the street level, lit by a pair of glowing golden torches.

“Been meanin’ to ask, Roland,” Batu said as they made their descent, “How’re ye doin’?”

“With what?” Roland asked, confused. He went over the last few days in his mind. Work had increased with winter coming and with the spy in their midst, but Leander and Aranella had both taken on part of the load. It wasn’t perfect, but life was…honestly, it was good. 

He could see that now.

“With what, he asks.” Batu snorted. “Honestly, man. Ye fell apart, curse ye. ‘Scuse me for worryin’.”

“Oh, that.” Roland rubbed the back of his neck, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. “I’m….doing better, I think. Can’t say I’d enjoy meeting President Vector again, but…better.”

“Aye. Ye look it.” Laying a hand on his shoulder, Batu squeezed gently. “Ye had us all worried, lad. S’good to see ye comin’ round.”

Warmth blossomed in Roland’s heart, prickling at the back of his throat. He had to clear it before he could speak.

“I’m not…all the way there,” he admitted truthfully, quietly. His heart still ached every time he thought of Alex and Trevor, and he wasn’t sure the guilt of living when they hadn’t would ever fade. He would have given just about anything to bring them to this world, where they would be safe, but…. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get there, but…maybe someday.”

“No rush.” Batu patted his shoulder. They stepped out onto the street, walking shoulder to shoulder. “I still catch meself turnin’ to ask my brother ‘bout things now and again, and it’s been goin’ on thirteen years. Ye’ve been here what, nine months?”

“About that, yeah.”

“Ain’t nobody expectin’ ye to move on so fast, lad,” Batu said, his voice oddly serious. “Ye take yer time, deal with it yer own way. Just don’t go forgettin’ we’re all here for ye, aye?”

“Oh, no,” Roland laughed, shaking his head, “You don’t have to worry about that. Aranella drove that point all the way home. I won’t go forgetting that anytime soon.”

“Good!” Batu beamed proudly. Suddenly feeling as young as he looked—when had he become the one who needed looking after?—Roland pointedly looked away. “Speakin’ of, where has Miss Aranella gotten off to? She wasn’t with Evan this mornin’.”

“She’s been shadowing Bracken, I think,” Roland said, “They’re working in one of the training yards. Something about a robot that would act like a moving training dummy?”

It had been Aranella’s idea, surprisingly. Something about a sort of martial art she had been working on in Dell that had gotten lost in all the chaos. It only really worked on a moving target, she had said, and she couldn’t rightly ask someone to let her wail on them, so she had asked Bracken if there was any sort of way to make a training dummy move on its own.

Bracken, in all her Broadleaf given wisdom and experience, had brought up the idea of a robotic training dummy. They had been attached at the hip ever since. Batu snorted.

“Fancy robots and beeping whatnot. Whatever happened to a good ol’ training bout, eh? Get in the dirt with somebody and ye know ‘em better in ten minutes than ye could in years of livin’ together.”

Roland raised an eyebrow. “Are you offering to get in the ring with Aranella?” He asked, and before Batu could take that the wrong way added, “As in, be her opponent?

“No!” Batu squawked, his eyes going wide. Roland fought back a laugh as the big man held up both hands. He still had a healthy fear and respect for Aranella, that much was clear. “No, o’course not. Just—I’m just sayin’, is all.”

“Right. Of course.” Giving in to his amusement, Roland chuckled. Hiking his collar up against the cold, he hid a smile behind wool and added, “I’m sure it’s got nothing to do with being afraid of her.”

“Oi!” Batu squawked, stopping in mid-stride. “I ain’t ‘fraid of Miss Aranella!”

“Of course you aren’t.” Roland kept walking. Turning his head, he raised an eyebrow as he glanced back at Batu. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

“Roland, ye mangy swab! That ain’t it, curse ye!”

With a laugh, Roland took off at a run. Batu, shaking a fist in the air, chased after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two needed another moment, one with less sadness, and Roland's sass needed a chance to come out. He's coming around, thanks to the fam.


	80. Chapter 80

“You know,” Roland said through grit teeth, “This would be a lot easier if you’d just come in to deliver your reports instead of making me chase you all over town.”

“You want our spy to know just how far we’ve gotten in improving the city?” Bracken asked, grinning when Roland shook his head. “Besides, if I did that, I wouldn’t have a second set of hands right now. Hold that for a second.” 

She ducked, and in one decisive motion slammed the hammer down. Metal rattled, ringing like a thunderclap and vibrating up Roland’s arm. “There we go. All done. You can let go now.”

Stepping back, Roland shook out his arms. The vibrations of so many hammer whacks had made them shaky. He rolled his shoulders, trying to get feeling back into his muscles.

“How much do have left to do?” He asked as she bounced back to her knees, “This was the last storehouse, wasn’t it?”

“Yep,” dusting off her knees, she slipped her hammer back into her arms band and pulled her tablet out instead. “The storehouses are done, the greenhouses are insulated, Aranella’s teaching the kids that “secret technique” of hers…” She huffed around a laugh. “All that’s left is the little stuff, really. A few crystal heaters, a washing machine for Auntie Martha, water heaters for the baths…”

“Sounds like you’ve got a full schedule.”

Bracken grinned. “Which is just the way I like it. Besides,” She slipped a lock of hair behind her ear, “I hear a lot of stuff when I’m out there working. Might be able to figure out who our spy is if I hear enough.”

Roland had his doubts about that. In the week it had been since Leander had come forward with his discovery, there had been no sign of their spying friend. It was almost like they didn’t exist. What were they waiting for, he wondered, and would the bare bones plan he had come up with be enough to drag them out of hiding?

They’d find out soon enough.

“That, and it keeps you out of having to do paperwork.”

“That and it keeps me out of having to do paperwork.” Bracken agreed. She pulled a face. “I don’t know how you and Leander can stand it.

“Practice,” Roland snorted, amused. Working at the firm, then as a senator, then as President, had given him not necessarily a taste for the stuff but an understanding of the need behind it. “I guess I’m just used to it.”

“Not sure how,” Bracken poked at her tablet, “I didn’t think a personal guard had much paperwork to do.”

Roland bit his lip to avoid flinching. Bracken was too clever by half. In her hand, the tablet beeped and chirped like a mechanical bird. 

“Neither did I,” he said, and before she could ask another question he pounced. “How does that thing still have power, anyway?”

“What, this old thing?” She held the tablet in both hands. By the standards of Roland’s world it was bulky and clunky, more steampunk than streamlined, but the screen still glowed a soft blue-green. “It’s got a crystal matrix charging system. All I have to do is swap out the crystal in the back every year and bang.” She slipped it into her arms band with a smile. “Constant, steady power.”

“Why not use that same power system in the Reactor?”

“Too big.” Bracken shrugged. “The crystals grow naturally where magic pools and collects, but they never seem to get bigger than a fist.” She stretched her arms out over her head. “They’re great for powering small stuff, like heaters, or single lights, but running a whole city on them?” She shook her head. “Not happening.”

Small things? He twisted his arms band. Could he…was there even a chance…

“Even if you chained them together somehow?” He heard himself ask, voice sounding oddly hollow. “Linked them up.”

“Tried that once. We nearly melted a hole clean into the floor trying to power just one level of the Factory. There’s no way we could—” 

Bracken stopped mid-sentence. 

“Hang on,” She said, narrowing her eyes, “How do you have any idea how to work these things? I thought Evermore still ran on torches and hearths.”

“We do,” Roland shook himself. “I. There were some books on basic scientific concepts in Dell. I must have read them a thousand times.”

“Which is also how you knew so much about things in Broadleaf.” Bracken finished. She put a hand to her hip and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, no, I don’t buy that. This goes beyond basic level concepts, Roland. You’ve got some actual know-how, and I’d really like to know how somebody from Dell got that.”

The corner of Roland’s mouth quirked upwards in a lopsided smile. It was almost funny, really. They had nearly torn their hair out over coming up with a cover story, and he hadn’t even gotten to use it before someone had seen clean through it anyway. He shook his head.

“It’s complicated,” he said honestly, “And it would take a long time to explain. Just…trust me when I say I’ve had some experience with these kinds of things.”

“Uh-huh.” She cocked her hip, staring at him for a long moment, then shrugged. “Well, I guess that just means that I get to haul you along for this stuff, then.”

“Do I get reports in exchange?”

Bracken pulled a face. “Don’t count on it.” She opened her mouth to say something, then stopped and eyed his wrist. Suddenly aware that he had been twisting his arms band the entire time, he pulled his hand away from it. She raised an eyebrow. “…Roland, is everything okay? You’re acting pretty cagey.”

That was both fair and an understatement. Shifting his weight, he considered his options. On the one hand, she was already asking questions about his story. On the other, this was likely his only chance. If he didn’t take it now…

He’d regret it for the rest of his life.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he pulled his dead phone from the depths of his arms band. It was cold, black and lifeless. He held it close for a moment, steadying himself.

“I have this,” he said, holding it out towards her. “It’s sort of like your tablet, but the power system’s…different. It hasn’t worked for months.”

“Wow…” Bracken whistled, taking it between careful fingers. She turned it in her hands a few times, thumb running across the screen. “Talk about antiquated. I haven’t seen something this fragile in a long time.”

Flipping it over, she popped the back off the case like she’d designed it herself. She whistled low.

“Metal base, and is that…ugh, plastic?” She shook her head. “Geez. No wonder it died on you.”

“Can you fix it?” Roland asked, barely daring to hope. “Get it running again?”

“Sure,” Bracken said absently, “Though all it’ll be good for out here is local storage or…” She frowned, “Whatever it it is this thing does. There’s no network out here like there is in Broadleaf.” She raised her eyes, eyebrow headed for her hairline. “Should I even bother asking where you got this?”

“It’s…” he grimaced. Speaking to Aranella was one thing, but here and now… “It’s complicated.”

“Uh-huh. Well,” Bracken nodded to herself, slipping it into her arms band. Roland clenched and unclenched his fist, fingers aching to take it back. “It’ll take a couple of weeks to get a crystal of the right caliber cut down to size, but I should be able to at least get it to turn _on_ again.” She grinned at him. “You just leave it to me.”

He would have to. A tiny seed of hope had planted itself in his heart; if he could just see them again, one more time, even in pictures or video, then…

Well. He’d deal with it then. 

“I’ll be counting on you,” He said. A smile flickered across his face. “Thanks, Bracken.”

“Sure thing. Now, if you really want that report you’re gonna have to…” She trailed off, tilting her head. “…Do you…hear that?”

Roland turned his head to the ceiling. He nearly asked what she was hearing, but then…there it was. A low, droning buzz, not too unlike the wings of a very large mosquito. He frowned; he knew that sound. Or at least, he had heard it before. Where had he…

Oh. Oh, no.

“Yeah,” He sighed, holding back the urge to hide his face in his hands. “Yeah, I hear it. I’ve got an idea of what it is, too.”

Walking quickly the pair left the storehouse. Roland turned eastwards, then pointed to the horizon.

“There.”

Bracken squinted for a second, then pulled her goggles down and squinted harder.

“Is that…oh, for crying out loud, it is.” She pushed her goggles back up, hair shoved roughly out of the way as she pulled a face. “He couldn’t even wait a month before coming all the way over here?”

“I guess not.” Roland said. In the distance, President Vector’s airship was drawing closer by the second. Hopefully this was a friendly visit, though he’d be happy to let Leander handle it all the same. He still wanted to strangle the man, personally. “You should go say hello,” He said, glancing sideways at Bracken. “He may be worried about how we’re treating you.”

“Or he just wants to show that ugly mug of his off,” She said with a shake of her head, turning around to head for the castle. “Honestly, that thing gets so much drag!”

Roland blinked, and then it dawned on him. 

This time, he didn't bother to hold back his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 How ‘bout that phone, eh? I wonder if Bracken really can fix it…


	81. Chapter 81

“Well, what about the _Infinity_?” Tani asked, tugging her half of the blanket tight around her shoulders. “It goes with the _Eternity_ , doesn’t it?”

“It’s practically the same word,” Evan said around the hair tie he was holding between his teeth. He fought to gather his hair in the buffeting winds, sitting on his corner of the blanket to keep it from flying away. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea to name two ships almost the same thing!”

“Sure it is!” Tani beamed, “The city’s Evermore, the boat’s the _Eternity_ , and the ship’s the _Infinity_!” She nodded firmly. “It’s settled!”

“It is not!” Evan protested. He moved to gesture at her, only to growl low in his throat as he lost the ponytail he had been pulling his hair into. Spirits, he needed a haircut! “And why are you naming the ship?”

“Because you named the last one!”

“And what’re you two up to?”

Roland! Evan leaned back, nearly going upside down to look behind him. From this vantage point, Roland’s fond smile looked more like a frown, but his eyes were too warm for him to be frowning. He seemed content; Evan was relieved to see that. Things had been too tense with President Vector aboard for their first ever test flight.

“We’re going over names for the—” Losing his balance, Evan fell backwards with an “oof”. “Ship. Ow.”

Despite being dragged halfway down with him, Tani burst into a fit of giggles.

“We’re not naming it the _Ow_ , silly!” She reached over and took his hand, hauling him back up as if he weighed nothing at all. Another gust of wind tugged at the blanket, but Roland tucked it back around his shoulders before he could so much as shudder. Evan smiled gratefully as Tani continued, “That’s even dumber than keeping it as the Zippelin, or whatever Vector called it.” She rolled her eyes. “And I thought the Boss had a big head.”

“Batu isn’t the one who welded a solid gold cast of his face to the bow of his skimmer,” Roland said sarcastically, dropping down to sit beside them. He crossed his legs and rested an elbow on his knee, propping his chin in the palm of one hand. “I don’t think we have to worry about his ego becoming a problem.”

“I don’t think that Batu really _has_ an ego problem,” Evan said lightly, pulling another hair tie from his arms band to try again. Scrunching up his nose he said lightly, “He certainly got over his _listening_ problem after Nella started to travel with us, remember?”

Tani burst out laughing again. Even Roland had to chuckle a bit, though he said nothing as he reached forward, plucking the hair tie out from between Evan’s fingers and wordlessly pulling his hair into a low tail. Another burst of gratitude pushed away the chill.

“So,” Roland said as Tani began to settle down, “Not having too much luck with the names, huh?”

“No,” Evan said, shaking his head. The low tail brushed against his neck. “Tani keeps insisting on the _Infinity_ , but I think that sounds far too much like the _Eternity_.” He made a face. “Why would we name two ships nearly the exact same thing?”

“It does keep with a theme,” Roland said, his eyes glimmering with amusement as Tani burst out “Exactly!”, her volume making Evan’s ears go flat to his skull. “But Evan’s got a point, too. Pulling out the thesaurus to name the fleet’s not exactly the best option, either.”

“Oh, fine.” Tani huffed, bottom lip sticking out a little. “If you’re so full of bright ideas, you name the thing. Ships _did_ get names from where you’re from, right?”

For a second, the world seemed to stop. Evan and Roland shared a heartbeat long look, but where Evan nearly choked on the sharpness of his inhale, Roland barely blinked.

“In Dell? Of course they do.”

“Flippin’ heck!” Tani flopped onto her back, dragging the shared blanket—and a yelping Evan—down with her. “Will you just drop that already? We all know it’s not true!”

Anything Evan would have said to that died in his throat as Tani turned a very unimpressed look on them both. He realized that she wouldn’t believe any lie they could have told her, which left them only one option. Somehow not a nervous wreck, Roland sighed through his nose.

“How do you figure?” He asked.

“Uh, it’s obvious?” Tani pushed herself onto her elbows, unfurling the fingers of one hand as she spoke. “You don’t sound like Evan or Miss Nella, you don’t _talk_ like Evan or Miss Nella, and you know way too much of that science stuff in Broadleaf to be from anywhere else!” She dropped back down with a ‘whoof’ of displaced air. “Worst kept secret in the world if you ask me.”

“Or two of them.” Roland sighed. He turned to Evan and smiled ruefully. “Guess you were right, Evan. There really wasn’t much point to that cover story.”

Evan prided himself on not letting his proud reaction show. He’d known the truth would come out sooner or later! What was the point of lying to their family about it? He nodded firmly. Tani sat back up.

“Hang on—two of them?” She asked. “You don’t mean two _worlds_ , do you?” She looked between the two of them. “You’re pulling my leg again.”

“We aren’t.” Evan shook his head. “I know it’s hard to believe, but Roland really is from another world.” He smiled sheepishly. “You know, like the story?”

“I know the story!” Tani burst out, getting to her knees, “But doesn’t that mean that you’re somebody’s Soul Mate? People from other worlds are always somebody’s Soul Mate and—” She stopped suddenly, dropping back down. “Oh. You are, aren’t you? You’re…Doloran’s Soul Mate.”

“Yeah,” Roland said. He rubbed his shoulder with his free hand. “We had our suspicions, but…what happened in Broadleaf pretty much confirmed it.”

“Blimey…” Tani breathed. “Does anyone else know about any of this? Besides Evan and Miss Nella, I mean.”

“Well…” Evan sat back on his hands. “I’m fairly sure that everyone knows about Soul Mates, but being from another world…” He looked at Roland, who shrugged.

“Batu’s figured it out. Leander might have guessed by now, and Bracken’s putting it together.” He smiled ruefully. “I haven’t _told_ anyone, but it’s hard to keep secrets from your family.”

Evan couldn’t help but smile. It was too early to hope, but maybe Roland saying that aloud meant that he would tell the others soon. Frowning pensively, Tani crossed her arms over her chest.

“So why haven’t you said anything before? You’ve been keeping this a secret since you got here, right?”

“I didn’t have a way to prove it,” Roland said simply, twisting his arms band back and forth on his wrist. “I still don’t. Would you have believed me if I just came out and said it?”

“Well, I—” Tani looked away. “…I guess I wouldn’t have. It is kinda unbelievable.”

Unless people dropped into your room during a thunderstorm, Evan thought, struggling to hold back a laugh. Clearing his throat, he looked to his friend.

“Does this…change anything, Tani?” He asked warily. Tani blinked, then drew back as if stung.

“What? Why would it change anything?!” She gestured wildly; Evan had to lean back or risk getting bopped on the nose. “He’s still Roland, isn’t he?” She looked at Roland. “Aren’t you?”

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t be.” Roland shrugged one shoulder. “But I think Evan means our not telling you. It’s a pretty big secret to be keeping from people you say you trust.”

“Well, yeah,” Tani grumbled, “And I’m kinda annoyed about that now that you mention it, but…you had your reasons, yeah? And it’s like you said,” She shrugged up to her ears. “Without proof, it’s one tall tale. Easier if you really were just from Dell, yeah?”

Evan heaved a huge sigh of relief. Roland, for his part, just smiled.

“Tell me about it. Anyway,” He cleared his throat. The two teens sat up at attention, Tani pulling the blanket back around her shoulders. “To answer your first question, ships where I’m from tended to get named after important figures or cities.” His eyes slid sideways to Evan, a teasing smile taking root. “If we wanted to go that route, we could name this ship after Evan.”

That was—there was no way—no!

“Please don’t!” Evan buried his face in both hands, cheeks hot against his palms. “I don’t want to get a big head like President Vector!”

“Ha!” Tani pounced, slinging her arms around him in a sideways hug. They both rocked with the motion and would have fallen to the deck had Roland not steadied them. “Like that’ll ever happen! You’re too much of a humble button to get _that_ big a head just by naming a ship after you.” Gently tweaking an ear, she grinned at him. “But I bet you’re coming around to calling her the _Infinity_ now, huh?”

Evan grumbled. “Maybe a little.”

Tani’s answering smile could have eclipsed the sun.

Quietly, and only to himself, Evan admitted that he really would like to see that smile again.

This time, when his cheeks flushed hot and red, it was for an entirely different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest assured that there _will_ be a veeerrryyy long talk about Roland's other-world status; the worst kept secret in both worlds will be revealed! ...at some point. Whoops.


	82. Chapter 82

“Aye, that was a fine meal,” Batu patted his belly, sitting back in his chair. “My compliments to the chef, Miss Aranella.”

Aranella smiled humbly. “Thank you, Batu. I’m no Floyd, but I can handle myself in a working kitchen. Certainly easier than trying to make something in the galley on the _Eternity_.”

“Wooden ships do have a certain…” Leander paused for a moment, then finished with a chuckle, “Disadvantage compared to metal ones, that is true.”

A laugh rippled down the table, coming the loudest from those who had had the pleasure of weeks at sea. There was something to be said about actually being able to _cook_ instead of having to rely on dried and pre-prepared rations. 

“There is that,” Evan agreed, his tail waving casually behind him as he grinned at Batu. “And I’m certain it helps that you don’t get airsick.”

“Oi!” Batu protested, though he was more amused than anything else. The group fell into a content silence with only the sounds of the Zippelin’s rotors to break the calm of the night. Across the table from Aranella, on Evan’s right side, Roland looked pensive. She frowned.

“Roland?”

“What?” he raised his head, then smiled quickly. “Sorry, just. Thinking. About what we’re going to do with Dell.”

The mood shifted. Everyone looked over to him, easy smiles fading away to pensive frowns and furrowed brows. Taking a deep breath, Roland lay his hands on the table.

“I’m just going to come out and say it,” he said, “We’re out of time, and we’re out of options. If we’re going to deal with Dell diplomatically, we need to get the Mark.”

“Yes, but…” Evan’s ears folded back, “How are we supposed to get it? The Kingsway is locked, and the Mark itself is deep within the Castle. Even if we _could_ get into the city, I don’t see how we can sneak that far in without being detected.”

“And it’s not the best idea to open a relationship by being sneaky like this,” Bracken said. She eyed Roland. “But I’m guessing you’ve got a plan?”

“I do,” He nodded. He took another deep breath and then said, “I’m going to turn on Evermore.”

Silence. For a few heartbeats, no one dared to breathe. Then, all at once, sound returned. Leander slapped his palm to his face as Lofty, Tani, and Batu all burst out laughing. Evan and Aranella shared a confused look. After a few seconds passed, Tani grabbed enough composure to giggle out,

“You, turn on Evan? Don’t be ridiculous! Nobody’d buy that!”

As if caught up in just how ridiculous it really all was, Tani fell back into peals of helpless laughter. Roland sighed, shaking his head faintly, and crossed his arms over his chest. Aranella knew he wasn’t the sort of man to joke about such a serious thing, and her eyes narrowed. He’d been serious? Lofty seemed to realize and stopped mid-laugh.

“Hang on!” He exclaimed, “Youer flippin’ serious?!” When Roland nodded and all laughter stopped, Lofty shook his head. “ Cor, but you don’t do anythin’ by halves, do you?!”

Roland shrugged. “Never have, never will.” A smile flickered across his face, there and gone in a heartbeat, before he glanced at Evan. “Not that I’m not touched by your faith in me, but this is something that has to be done.”

“Except it wouldn’t work,” Evan said firmly, “We know that you would never betray us, Roland. I’m fairly certain most of the townsfolk know that as well. Why would anyone believe that you _had_ turned on us?”

“I’m hoping it would be out of desperation, honestly.” Roland replied. He lowered his arms and spoke seriously, “Whoever’s watching through the Prying Eyes is an agent for Dell, right? That’s what we’ve been thinking. That means that anything they can use, any _one_ they can use, they’re going to snatch up.”

Aranella sat up straight. He couldn’t mean—there was no possible way—

“Which means,” Roland said, “That if they think they can use a traitor, they’ll take them to Dell. It’s a way in without having to slip past the army.”

He did mean it.

“Have you completely lost your mind?” She asked incredulously, “Going in to Dell alone? Have you forgotten what Mausinger _did_?”

“Of course not,” Roland frowned, “but what other options do we have? Attacking them head on isn’t an option, and it’s like you said,” he turned to Evan, “Even if we could somehow get in undetected, it’s a lot of castle to get through. This is our best chance.”

“No,” Evan said firmly, “No. It’s too dangerous. I can’t let you do this.”

“Evan--”

“No.” Evan repeated. His lower lip quivered as he seemed to force himself to breath deeply. Aranella reached out and laid a hand on his arm, but he didn’t seem to notice. Composing himself, he looked to Roland. “If Mausinger discovers this ruse, he’ll…you’ll be…” He shook his head. “I’m not willing to risk that.”

Roland’s face softened. “I know you’re not. And I’m not saying this to be reckless, Evan. I’m saying it because it’s the only option we still have available.” He spread his hands as he spoke. “Without the Mark, we have nothing to offer to Dell. If we have nothing to offer, they have no reason to come to the table, and we stand no chance of brokering a peace. If we can’t do that, then…”

“War.” Evan swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut. “I just…I can’t…”

“Hey.” Roland reached out, putting a hand on Evan’s shoulder. “None of that. You’re not going to get rid of me that easily.”

“Does it _have_ to be you?” Tani asked with a serious expression on her face. “Sure, somebody’s gotta go in and get the stupid thing, but why can’t it be one of us instead?”

“No one else would be believed, I am afraid,” Leander said, removing his glasses. “Lady Aranella would _never_ turn on Evan, and the rest of us do not have enough information to offer a new master. I doubt the Higgledies would be able to do what is required, either.” As a squeaky protest went up around the table, he sighed. “Roland _is_ our only option.”

Evan shook his head. “There has to be another way. Surely,” He looked up and down the table, taking in the grimaces on everyone’s faces. “Surely, this cannot be the only option we have available!” He turned to Roland and pleaded, “…Can it?”

“I’m sorry, Evan,” he said, “but this is it. And if we don’t move now, we’ll lose whatever chance we have of catching Mausinger before he moves. It’s risky, I’ll give you that, but…” He shrugged helplessly. “We’ve pulled off harder things before. This can’t be as hard as fighting a dragon.”

“Aye,” Batu said, “but when we tussled with the Windwyrm, there were the five of us with weapons and armor. This’ll be like chargin’ into a Wyvern den unarmed and unarmored. Ye can go in, make a right ruckus, and take a few of the blasted sods down with ye, but gettin’ back out?” He shook his head. “Chances o’that are slim to none, lad.”

“Then maybe you should bet against me,” Roland said, raising an eyebrow. “That way I’ll walk back out for sure.”

Batu’s protest was without heat. A smile flickered across Evan’s face as he took a deep breath and held it, before it disappeared as he exhaled.

“Alright,” he said in a small voice. “I understand. But please,” When he looked up, his eyes were full of resolve. “Walk us through your plan. If we are to make this work, we all need to know our roles.”

“Of course,” Roland said, his soft smile dropping away. He laid his hands, palms down, on the table. “My plan is pretty simple, but I’ll need your help, Leander.” When Leander inclined his head he continued, “I’ll need to be seen taking supplies and reports to an unknown person, someone maybe a little shady, so that the idea that I’ve turned on Evermore actually gets out. This’ll need to happen in full view of a guard rotation, so…”

“One of the storerooms,” Tani chimed in. She turned to Batu and asked, “There’s a patrol on the west side that goes by around midnight, yeah? What about assigning Munokhoi to that?”

“Aye,” Batu nodded, “He’s the loyal sort. He sees any sort o’treachery afoot, he’d come and tell me quick as lightnin’. After that…well, I s’pose I’d have to look into it for meself. Catch sight o’ Roland turnin’ on us.”

“After that,” Aranella crossed her arms, tapping her fingers along her elbow, “If you were to confront Roland in full view of a Prying Eye, the spy would see it all. And, if this confrontation were to happen in the throne room, with the rest of us all in attendance…”

“There would be no choice but to exile a traitor.” Evan swallowed hard. Normally the pride in Roland’s eyes would have had him sitting up straighter, Aranella thought, but at that moment in time it seemed only to make him slump further. Still, he nodded. “Alright. That will have to be how you get _in_ to Dell, but how will you get back _out_?”

“Leave that to me,” Bracken said, “The actual getting out will be on you, Roland, but I can rig up a few things that’ll help. Smoke grenades, flash-bangs, that kind of thing.” She smirked. “Maybe even a pill that’ll turn you into a frog or something. Slip out through the waterways and you won’t have any trouble.”

Roland coughed to hide a laugh. “Right. I’ll leave that in your hands, then. Anyway,” he turned back to Evan, “Once I’m out of the city, I’ll make my way back to Evermore. It may take some time, but I’ll come home.”

The meal sat heavy in Aranella’s stomach as she watched Evan nod, his hands shaking even as he clasped them together. He couldn’t lose another father. Not like this, not to Mausinger. If he did, then…

She didn’t want to consider it. She didn’t want to consider what would happen to her son if he lost Roland now.

That, she decided, was a path they were never going to tread. No matter what it took, she told herself, Roland was going to come home.

Even if she had to burn Dell to the ground to bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roland: With luck this all goes smoothly
> 
> Everyone else: And with luck you won't be shot!
> 
> I've been listening to too many musicals lately, haha.


	83. Chapter 83

_”Knight Pouncey said I was doing quite well with my form,” Evan said with a smile, attention only half on his plate. Cutlery chimed against china as Nella ate silently off to his right, though he was sure she had plenty to say anyway. “And, in a few more months, I might be able to go up to a larger sword if I keep it up.”_

_“I’m certain you will,” King Leonhard said proudly. He was a sight in his velvet dressing gown and silk sleepwear, his mane rumpled beyond all measure of containment, but he seemed more alive than Evan had seen him in weeks. “Furrdinand is an excellent teacher. He even gave me a few pointers when I was your age.”_

_“Really?” Evan’s ears pricked forward. “I didn’t think that Knight Pouncey was that old—” He stopped himself, clapping a hand to his mouth. Oh, that had been very rude! King Leonhard chuckled, reaching for his water goblet._

_“He’s hardly that much older than me, Evan. Are you calling your Father old?”_

_“No!” Evan scrambled to say, “N-no, of course not, I—”_

_He caught sight of the teasing gleam in his father’s eye and sat back, trying not to pout._

_“Father…”_

_Evan didn’t think his reaction was truly that funny, but King Leonhard must have, because he threw back his head and laughed. Caught up in the amusement, Evan couldn’t hold back a smile._

_The smile slipped off his face as King Leonhard’s laughing became a fit of horrendous coughing instead. Evan gasped, lurching to his feet; beside him, Nella half rose out of her chair before King Leonhard held up a hand to still them both. Evan’s heart raced with worry and fear as the seconds stretched on, seeming like years, before his father could gather himself. Still coughing faintly, the tired King cleared his throat._

_“My apologies,” he said hoarsely, taking a painful sip from his water goblet. It did nothing to take the rasp from his voice. “It seems I have…overestimated my strength tonight. I believe I shall retire early.”_

_“O-of course,” Evan bowed his head, eyes flicking to the King’s still mostly full plate and ears flicking forward. His sensitive hearing could just make out a rasp in King Leonhard’s breathing as he rose from the table, chair pushing back against the plush carpets. “…Rest well, Father.”_

_“I shall. Goodnight, Evan. Aranella.”_

_“Your Majesty.”_

_Evan raised his head in time to see King Leonhard head for the door. He slipped down the corridor on shuffling footsteps, his shoulders hunched and his head bowed. He looked so _tired_ …_

_"Nella," Evan mewled pitiably once his father was out of earshot, "Will Father be alright?"_

_Nella didn't answer right away, and her silence added to the worry dragging at Evan’s heart._

_"I certainly hope so, Evan," Nella finally said, "I certainly hope so."_

It took effort to shake off the memory. Sitting at the head of the conference table, Evan watched silently as Nella ran down the list in her hand.

“Three bottles of prepared Soreaway,” she was saying, going over the supplies the rest of the Cabinet had smuggled into the conference room when they had come for their weekly meeting. It was the only safe place to talk in the castle where they wouldn’t look suspicious meeting up, and the last time Roland would be in the room for some time. He slipped the supplies into his arms band as Nella continued, “Three rolls of bandages, two Soreaway Sweets in case of emergency. One Lockety-Clicker, one frog pill, one Higgledy…” She squinted, “Flash bang?” Raising her head, she looked to a beaming Bracken. “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not,” Bracken leaned her chin on one hand. “I mean, not unless you _want_ to know how bright some of those Light Higgledies can get.” She turned to Roland and added, “If you end up using those, I want data when you get back. I’m still figuring out how to mesh tech with magic. Just remember—” She held up a stern finger, “Cover your eyes if you use the flash bang. It can get pretty bright.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the point,” Roland chuckled, “But noted.”

Nella cleared her throat. “Continuing on…your sword, your pistol and a spare gun…”

“Hig!” Tove interjected.

“Tove, of course, and three changes of clothes.” She flipped the paper over with a frown, then raised her head. “That’s it? Packing awfully light, aren’t you?”

Too light. Evan looked up from the fine grain of the table to find that Roland had his back to Evan. This in itself wasn't an odd occurrence; he had grown to be comforted by the sight of Roland walking or standing ahead of him protectively. But now, with the memory bubbling so close to the surface...

The last thing he had seen of his birth father alive and remotely well had been his back. 

“This whole plan hinges on making it seem like you all think that I really have turned on you,” Roland explained, “Having a fully stocked go-bag kind of stinks of a ruse.”

“Or of being prepared for not having time to pack,” Leander said, adjusting his glasses for the eighth time in nearly as many minutes, “I suppose it all depends on how you want Mausinger to think you think of us. Are you concerned that we would uncover your treachery, or do you feel confident enough that we would not notice?”

Roland inclined his head. “That’s a good point,” he admitted, “I’ll pack a few more changes of clothes. But yeah, that should do it.”

“I suppose it’ll have to,” Nella said with a sigh. “The rest all hinges on you actually pulling this off. Gods, Roland…” She shook her head. “You really never do anything by halves, do you?”

Roland’s smile was audible. “Never have, never will.”

How could they joke about all of this? Evan bent over his aching stomach, sour rising into the back of his throat. Things could go so very wrong so very quickly, and they were talking about it as if were a simple walk to Goldpaw! How could they—did they not know—

“Yer as prepared as we can get ye, Roland,” Batu rumbled lowly, “But are ye sure ye want us to do it this way? Ye ain’t exactly the most, well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Let’s just say ye ain’t exactly built for takin’ yer knocks, yeah?”

“No one really is, Batu,” Roland agreed, “but yes. For the fifth time, I’m sure. We have to sell this somehow, and we all know how…aggressively defensive you two can get. Besides.” He and Nella exchanged a look. “I think I can take a punch from Aranella better than I could take one from you.”

“No kidding,” Tani drummed her fingers on the table. “Boss’s hands are nearly as big as your whole head! One whack from them and wham.” She slipped her hand across the table, mimicking a fall. “Out like a light.”

“An’ there goes this plan o’youers,” Lofty scoffed. He planted his hands on his hips and shook his head. “Too much fibbin’ if you ask me. We oughta just go in and clobber the cur.”

“We risk starting a war if we do such a thing, Lofty,” Leander said, adjusting his glasses again. He frowned, taking them off to clean them on his cravat. “That is not an option, either. Too many lives would be lost if we did so.”

Evan eyed Roland for a long moment. Was that another part of this? Roland knew how much he hated the idea of going to war with Dell. Was he doing this to try and keep that from happening? Was he risking his own life to save Evan the hardship? He didn’t want that! Roland had done enough—more than enough—for him already!

“Alright then. Let’s go over this plan once more.” Nella said. Evan sat up straight. “You enter Dell and get into Mausinger’s good graces. And then?”

“Head for Evan’s old room as fast as possible—”

“As fast as is safely possible,” Evan interjected, “Even if Mausinger attacks, we can hold out for a little while. Don’t make any risky moves.”

For a moment, Roland looked at him with an unreadable expression. Then he smiled and tipped his head.

“As fast as safely possible,” He repeated. Turning back to Nella he said, “Get into the hidden chamber by activating the statue in the corner, get the Mark, and then head out through the sewers just like last time.”

“Yes. Do you remember what book activates the doorway?”

Roland closed his eyes, thinking. “…The Collective Works of Mortimer Feta?”

“The Collected Works of Micheal Gouda,” Nella corrected with a sigh. Roland grimaced. “There shouldn’t be any books on that shelf with a remotely similar title, so you should be alright.” A wry smile crossed her face. “If all else fails, just pull them all out. There are no safeguards on that doorway.”

“Good to know.” Roland took a deep breath. “I guess it’s time, then.”

Time to say their goodbyes. There would be no time in the morning, after all, no reason to say goodbye then. Not with the plan in full swing. Swallowing back one more “Are you sure about this”, Evan slipped around the table. Roland turned, but before he could say anything Evan surged forward, wrapping his arms around Roland’s middle and hiding his face in blue wool. He gripped the cloth possessively, as if that alone would convince Roland to stay.

“Evan?”

“Promise me you’ll be careful,” Evan said, his voice thick and muffled by more than just Roland’s coat. “Mausinger is…if he catches on, he’ll…”

He couldn’t say it. King Leonhard’s still form laying in his bed flashed behind his eyes, his image overlaid by Roland’s. He couldn’t lose someone else! 

“Hey…” Roland’s hands came down onto Evan’s shoulders. Gently, he disentangled them until he was able to go down to a knee and look Evan in the eye. “I’m coming back. You won’t be rid of me this easily.”

Evan sniffled. He nodded, swallowing hard, though his eyes still burned. He cursed himself for it; he wasn’t a kit anymore! Roland was _going_ to come back and everything would be fine. It would be!

…Wouldn’t it?

As if he could tell Evan was unsure, Roland smiled gently.

“Don’t worry so much,” he said, shifting one hand to the top of Evan’s head. His ears folded to the sides. “I’ll be fine.”

He wanted to believe, he really did! It was just…

Roland must have been able to read the concern written across his face, because his smile softened a touch more.

“Hey. You trust me, right?” When Evan nodded, he continued, “Then trust me when I say I’m coming back. I’ll come home.”

He would try, at least. Evan knew that much. It was really just that…well, he had already lost one father to the monster that reigned in Dell. He couldn’t imagine losing another, but as he tried to gather the words to say that they caught in his throat. He hadn’t even managed to find the courage to tell Roland what they both already knew, and now he was marching off into the Wyvern’s den? Evan shuddered, resolving to tell Roland the truth when he returned. For now, however, he had to settle for something else.

“Promise me,” He repeated, voice firmer than he truly felt. Somehow his voice didn’t shake as he said, “Promise me that you’ll be careful. Don’t take any unnecessary risks, and…” He drew in a heavy breath. “Come home soon.”

Roland nodded.

“I promise,” He said, his voice warm. “I’ll be home before you know it.”


	84. Chapter 84

Dell was different than Roland remembered it being. Oh, it was familiar enough given that he’d spent only a couple of hours within the city before, and the obnoxious changes to the decor couldn’t do away with the “ripped out of a fairy-tale” look, but there was something rotten in the city now, something that made Roland very glad indeed that Tove had taken to sticking with him like a stray dog.

The Darkness in Dell was so thick that, had it not been for the loyal little Higgledy, Roland was sure he wouldn’t have made it two steps into the palace let alone lasted the past two days. As it was, the overwhelmingly sweet smell of rotting something was giving him a headache for an entirely different reason. With a frown, he rubbed the bridge of his nose as if that would do any good.

“Are you well, Roland?” Mausinger asked from where he sat in the plush arm chair across the desk from Roland, “You look a bit pale.”

And there was another headache to deal with. Roland closed his eyes. The plan to get him _in_ to Dell had gone off without a hitch, but Mausinger was proving to be more of a problem. He had expected this, Roland told himself; it was no surprise that Mausinger hadn’t trusted him right away. A man who would so easily turn on one ruler wasn’t to be trusted. Disloyalty was a hard stain to wash away. Dropping his hand, Roland smiled tightly.

“Just a headache. It’ll pass.” He said casually. Behind him, the hearth crackled, eating away at the damp wood a mouse-maid had thrown into the fire. It could do little to fend off the damp chill that filled the palace. “It won’t interfere with my work.”

Mausinger narrowed shrewd eyes at him and sat back.

“Has anyone told you that your work ethic is quite impressive, Roland?” He asked, “You barely seem to have taken any time off of this task since you arrived. Why, Ratja tells me you took dinner quite late last night!”

“Just trying to be useful,” Roland smiled, turning his eyes back to the map spread across Mausinger’s desk. The Heartlands stared back at him, Evermore’s borders spread across nearly the entire area. It was an up to date map and that made his stomach give a little flip. If they had this, what else did they have? “I’d hate to make you think you bet on a lemon.”

“Yes…” Mausinger stroked his beard. His teacup sat abandoned by his elbow, and Tove hissed in Roland’s ear as the despot leaned a little closer. 

Roland kept his eyes forward, but had to wonder why Tove was so vehemently upset. Was it the Darkness? If Doloran had gotten to Mausinger, surely it was thickest in his presence. Or was it something else? Filing the thought away for a chance to at least try and get answers from the little creature, Roland eyed Mausinger instead.

“Though I must say,” Mausinger said, “You have provided us with quite the dilemma. They are watching the western wall, you say?”

“Yeah. West and north have the heaviest patrols,” Roland replied, tracing a finger down the sketch of the walls. They had the heaviest patrols, and if Bracken had had her way, the brightest flood lights. He hoped so, anyway. “South’s a little more open, but Goldpaw runs patrols up through the Calmlands every week.”

“The timing there will be the most difficult.” Mausinger hummed. “Perhaps…”

The creak of his study door opening pulled Mausinger away from the map. Tove hissed again, the back of his head bristling against the side of Roland’s ear. He didn’t have to turn to know who had come in this time.

“Ah, Vermine!” Mausinger smiled, “How fares the city, old friend?”

“As well as ever, your Majesty,” Vermine bowed his head. His eyes flicked to Roland, glanced over him, then he said, “Grimm sends his regards, and his assurances that the soldiers can hold the line in the sewers for some time yet.”

Sewers? Roland raised his head.

“Excuse my intrusion, your Excellence,” He turned to Vermine, “but what’s going on the sewers?”

“A small problem with the local wildlife getting out of sorts,” Vermine waved a hand in the air, “Nothing to concern yourself over, I assure you. The soldiers have the matter well in hand.”

Well, that wasn't good. When it came time to leave, would he be able to escape through those tunnels as he had last time? Things in Dell were quickly escalating out of control, and he didn’t want to be here when they went sideways. With a deferential nod, he returned his attention to the map.

“Grimm is quite well versed in such things,” Mausinger said, “We need not worry. Now, Roland,” He leaned back across the desk, hot breath ruffling Roland’s hair. Tove hissed once more, and for half a second Roland was sure that he would be heard. “You were telling me about the walls?”

“Yes,” He said, shifting his position to allow Vermine to draw near. The headache between his eyes pulsated painfully; it took effort to speak past it. “Your best chance to get a small squad in to the city would be through the river grating here,” He tapped a spot in the north wall, one that he knew was truly the weakest in the area. It was why Gao Jia had three of his men on it at all times. “The grate will come out easily enough, and they can slip in. Just…” He grimaced. “Make sure they’re better equipped than Jack.”

Mausinger and Vermine shared a confused look. Tilting his head, Mausinger contemplated Roland.

“Beg pardon,” the despot asked, head tilted, “But…to whom do you refer?”

Roland blinked. He stood up, looking between then. “Monterrey Jack?” When no recognition dawned on their faces, he leaned back, a little stunned. They really didn’t know? Had Jack really been acting on his own after all? Wow. Talk about moronic. He held his hand up to about level with his head. “This tall, black hair, green eyes?”

Finally, recognition dawned in Mausinger’s eyes.

“Ah, Monty!” He exclaimed, then nodded. “One of my newest aides, yes. Yes, I do recall…Vermine, did you not tell me that he was missing after I took my throne?”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Vermine nodded, “He seemed to simply vanish after you took your rightful place. I assumed him lost in the chaos, but…” He turned to Roland. “He ended up Evermore?”

“He tried to make off with Evan, actually,” Roland replied, and had to work his jaw to avoid clenching his teeth. The anger sat hot in his belly. “Got as far as the western forests before Evan got away.”

“Well then,” Mausinger sat back, “That is quite impressive. Did Miss Aranella finish him off after such a stunt?”

“We dealt with him,” Roland hedged. Let them make of that what they wanted to. At his side, Vermine scoffed.

“Monty always had delusions of grandeur, but I never expected he would try and off Tildrum himself!” He shook his head. “A shame he did not succeed. We would not need to have this discussion if he had.”

The hot anger in Roland’s stomach quickly became an all-encompassing fury that rolled up his spine. It took a deep breath and remembering that Evan could both handle himself and was in good hands to calm down before he said something he would regret.

“I suppose not, but the past is the past.” He smiled tightly, Tove bristling like a rather angry cat on his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll get another chance.”

 _But heaven help you when Aranella catches you,_ he added in silent, vicious thought. Mausinger leaned forward.

“So we shall. Now—” He picked up a pin from the nearby pile and stuck it into the north wall on the map. “A small group could slip in here, but if we were to attack in force, where would you suggest?”

“Honestly?” Roland shrugged, “The south wall. If you attack on the evening of the seventh day, the guards there will be relaxed from seeing Goldpaw’s forces come through without any problems. You’ll still have to get over the mountains, but.” He idly scratched the back of his neck. “Should be easier than mountains and then the forest.”

“Yes…” Vermine said pensively. Reaching across the desk, he picked up a second pin and put it in the south wall. “I shall inform Grimm of this. He will need to plan for such a route if they are to achieve our goals.”

The world seemed to stop breathing. Roland looked first to Vermine, then to Mausinger who had sat back and was now stroking a hand through his tuft of beard. 

“Goals, your Majesty? Would there be something I could help with?”

“Oh, but you already have.” Mausinger’s smile was more of a sneer. “You see, Tildrum has something that belongs to me, and I mean to take it back.”

The Mark of Kings, Roland didn’t say. Mausinger had no idea it was still in the castle! He could still salvage this somehow.

“Of course,” Vermine chimed in, “there is hardly any point in _speaking_ to a Grimalkin and simply asking them to return something they have stolen, so the plan is simple.” He grinned at the map, all disconcertingly white teeth. Roland’s heart skipped a beat. “We will simply crush the upstart and make him regret ever being as stubborn as his miserable father in the first place.

He was talking about a full on assault, exactly what they were trying to avoid. Evan was doing everything in his power to keep them from heading into a war, while Mausinger was running fill tilt towards it! Damn. His worst fears were beginning to come true, and he had no way of getting a warning back home. He would have to put his faith in Batu and the others this time. He swallowed hard, fighting to keep his voice even.

“And what happens when you have what you’re after,” Roland asked, though he feared he already knew the answer. “Will you leave any survivors this time?”

“Hardly.” Mausinger picked up a pin, twisting it between his fingers. “No, no. Once we have retrieved what it is I seek, there is only one end that is appropriate for Tildrum.”

Without warning, he lunged forward and plunged the pin into the mark that signified Evermore Castle, the motion so violent that the desk rattled. Roland went deathly still.

“I will end him myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 okay, maybe it's time to start being a little concerned. muahaha~


	85. Chapter 85

“You have a beautiful kingdom, your Majesty.”

Beaming, Evan took slow, steady steps down the snow-covered pathway. It hadn’t stopped snowing for hours the night before, and now the entirety of Evermore was covered in a good thick blanket of the stuff. It made the going treacherous if one wasn’t careful, and something told him falling onto his tail in front of Ambassador Sui wasn’t the best idea.

The Ambassador from Hamelin was a stern woman, perhaps as old as Grampuss, but she showed no signs of being slowed down by her age. Despite the stoop to her back she moved at a good clip, her silver hair pulled back in a no-nonsense bun that was as dotted with snow as the deep brown of her cloak. She eyed him shrewdly as he managed to fall into stride with her.

“Thank you, Ambassador,” he said, “But truly, Evermore is everyone’s kingdom. I could not do it alone, and it would be nearly so grand without everyone to help one another.”

“Perhaps,” she said in her creaky voice, “But you ought to be proud regardless. It is a fair sight better than Broadleaf.”

Evan fought not to grimace. Ambassador Sui had arrived in Evermore three days prior, and all through the talks Broadleaf had been a major point of contention. He still couldn’t figure out why. Perched on his shoulder, Lofty muttered under his breath in that old language of his. Evan didn’t need to understand the words to understand the meaning: Lofty was getting impatient with all of this dilly-dallying. His impatience pressed on the back of Evan’s mind through their ever-strengthening Kingsbond, and it took a bit of effort to not simply fall into it. He sent soothing calm to Lofty as best he could, clasping his hands at the small of his back.

“I’m sure that Broadleaf will someday recover,” He said patiently, “As will Hamelin. The medicinal herbs and foodstuffs you requested are already prepared to return with you, Ambassador. I’m certain they will be of some use.”

“Of course,” Ambassador Sui returned politely, “And I am certain that you will find our ore most useful. However,” She drew up short. Evan almost slipped before he could stop himself, turning to face her stern eyes. “There is something more that Hamelin will require of you before we are to sign this agreement.”

Three paces back, Nella and Leander both came to a halt. Evan flicked his eyes towards them, utterly confused, but they had no answers, either.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You are King of Broadleaf now, yes?” Ambassador Sui turned to face him head on, hands clasped behind her back. “You hold sovereign rights to the land of that wretched place?”

Oh no. Evan cleared his throat.

“President Vector still leads his people, but Broadleaf and the surrounding lands are under Lofty’s protection, yes. You needn’t be concerned about coming under attack by Bastion.” He raised the shoulder Lofty had perched on and smiled faintly.

“Don’t think that’s why she’s askin’, Evan lad.” Lofty said, narrowing his eyes at the Ambassador. “Why not come out and say it, eh?”

“Clever little thing, aren’t you.” Ambassador Sui’s face softened only a fraction. Her eyes were hard as iron as she said, “Your protection is a boon, King Evan, but it will not ease the pain my people have suffered under Vector’s leadership. As leader of the Union of Interdependent Nations, you are perhaps the only one who can get through that stubborn head of his.”

A shudder that had nothing to do with the cold worked its way down Evan’s spine. Holding himself as tall as he could, he met Ambassador Sui’s eye.

“Perhaps,” He hedged politely, “I will certainly try my best. What is it you require?”

“Restitution.” The Ambassador said, “For the dead and the wounded afflicted by his needless mining and overblown plans.”

“I see.” Evan’s heart clenched. Bracken had told him of the cost to Broadleaf, the sickness and the frailness, the inability for the people to leave the city. They had become trapped in a metal cage of their own making, but they had kept trade going. Hamelin had been their nearest neighbor, he thought, so…what price had _they_ paid? He raised his head. “How many has Hamelin lost?”

“Three men in the last collapse,” she said, “Three good men, with young families. They died trying to provide him with the ore he so kindly…” Her eyes narrowed. “Requested. Requested,” She scoffed, “As if we were in any position to deny him. He has poisoned the land, tainted the air, sullied our water! Our people grow sicker by the day and all he wants is for his trash heap of a city to prosper and—” 

She stopped herself. Evan watched as it took visible effort for her to compose herself. Evan’s heart clenched again, and not for the first time he found himself wishing for Roland’s guidance. He closed his eyes, reaching out to Lofty for reassurance, and felt warmth rush over him.

He could do this. 

“I’m very sorry, Ambassador,” He said sincerely, “And I hope that the men you lost in the mines did not suffer at their ends. I will speak to President Vector, but…” He held his head up high. “I cannot force him to apologize. Not if you want him to mean it.”

Ambassador Sui turned her head, eyeing him for a long, silent moment. She narrowed her eyes, inclining her head.

“I understand, your Majesty, and I thank you for your condolences. However, you do understand that I cannot force his Majesty to join your Union, yes? His Imperial Majesty is a proud man, one who desires to protect his people above all else. He will not join with Broadleaf without that apology.”

“I see.” Evan frowned. He knew very little of Emperor Marcassin XXX, if he was honest. Hamelin had no Kingmaker, and as a protectorate of Broadleaf the first time they had left Autumnia in centuries had been the ship they had sent months earlier. Information on them, and on their ruler, was scarce. But if the Ambassador was telling the truth, maybe Emperor Marcassin could be reasoned with somehow? He would need to talk to him first. “Then…please, return to Hamelin and ask his Majesty to join us in Broadleaf in three days time. I will speak to President Vector about this as well.”

The Ambassador’s eyes flashed. Slowly, a smile cut across her wizened face.

“You are a clever king for one so young, Your Majesty. I will do as you have asked of me. Pray that you find success.”

“Thank you, Ambassador,” Evan inclined his head. At his wordless signal, Nella stepped forward to take the Ambassador back to her quarters. She eyed Evan for a moment, asking if he was alright without saying anything, and he smiled at her. “Lunch will be served soon. Please, enjoy your stay.”

With a final few pleasantries, Ambassador Sui allowed Nella to escort her off. Evan waited until they were both out of earshot to bury his head in his hands and groan. Lofty barked out a laugh.

“Ha! She seemed right ready to clobber ol’ Zippy, eh?”

“Quite,” Leander agreed, coming up to stand beside Evan. He lay a hand on Evan’s shoulder and added, “But you did very well, Evan. Handled that with aplomb.”

“I just told her the truth,” Evan looked up to Leander, “I’m not sure that’ll be enough.”

“No one ever is. We simply do what we can with the truth we have.” Leander looked to the west, eyes growing distant, before he shook his head. “Now, I have some news on that other matter.”

Evan snapped his head over, inhaling sharply. Lofty made a confused sound but held his tongue.

“I asked Nerea,” Leander continued, “And she did not know anything more than you or I. Under normal circumstances I would have consulted both the archives and our Archivist, but with the loss of Hydropolis most of that knowledge is lost to us as well.”

“Meaning we’re right where we started.” Evan whispered. Heart aching, he twisted his arms band back and forth. What was he going to do? If they had no leads, no clues, then how…

“Hang on, what’re you two gabbin’ about, eh?” Lofty leaned forward, “An’ what’s got you all hang-faced, sunshine?”

Evan lifted his eyes. “We’ve been trying to find a way to break the bond between Roland and Doloran, but…” He shrugged his free shoulder helplessly. “We haven’t found a way.”

Lofty’s jaw dropped. For a few moments he stared at Evan, eyes blown wide. A tangled knot of confusion and annoyance and pride thumped at their bond, but before Evan could ask what was going on, Lofty exploded.

“Are you flippin’ insane?!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, leaping off of Evan’s shoulder to land between him and Leander. “You can’t go breakin’ that sorta thing, you numbskulls! Youe’d kill ‘im ‘fore you could save him!”

“What?” Leander asked, “Lofty, whatever do you mean?”

Lofty started to pace. “The bond ‘tween Souls like that’s s’posed to be a gift or whatever, but what it is is really old magic. Really _strong_ magic.” He pinned Evan with a look. “Remember how you felt when you stopped castin’ that Barrier a while back? All weak-kneed and what not?”

Heart sinking, Evan nodded. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“If we break the bond,” He said slowly, “The magical backlash will affect them both.”

“Aye.” Lofty stopped pacing, putting his hands on his hips. “Ol Dolly-boy by yur’s a master Wizard or whatever. He’d be fine, I think, but Rolly-boy? No such luck!” He shook himself. “And I woulda told you this ‘fore you got youer hopes up if youe’d come to me first!”

Evan’s ears folded back. He looked away, chastised, and heard Leander adjust his glasses.

“There are ways to protect oneself and others against magical backlash, however,” He said, “Charms, and protective wards. I know none off the top of my head, but…”

“Boddly.” Evan snapped his head back around. “The Library! She had plenty of spellbooks there! I’m sure we could find something—” He looked down at Lofty. “If we could find a way to protect him, keep the backlash from hitting, do you think—I mean, is there a way—”

Lofty narrowed his eyes. He searched Evan’s face, and from the feel of their bond, searched his heart as well. Then, slowly, he deflated.

“If there is, it ‘en’t for me to say, sunshine. Breakin’ that kinda thing takes power and a lot of it. Be somethin’ for a Sage or somethin’ to be doin’.” He said. “I’ll take a look, see if ol’ Drippy’s still hangin’ about somewhere, but Evan? I need you to promise me somethin’ first.”

Evan leaned forward. “Yes?”

Lofty held up a hand. “Don’t, and I mean don’t, ever go breakin’ magic on youer own, especially not for someone who’d sooner give ‘imself up than see you get hurt!”

“Lofty—”

“Ah!” Lofty waggled his finger. “Promise me!”

Evan drew back, hurt. He knew that Lofty was just concerned, but the thought of losing Roland to this still made him want to cry. If there was anything he could do, anything at all, then he had to try! So, for now…he closed his eyes.

“I promise.”

“Good.” Lofty nodded. Evan heard him turn around. “Now, I smell some’a’that stew of Floyd’s, and I’m starvin’!”

Without waiting for either Evan or Leander to head up the path, Lofty took off running. Leander adjusted his glasses.

“Well.” He said, “I suppose that could have gone worse.” He turned and smiled gently. “Come. We may as well have a good meal. I suspect the next few days will be quite interesting.”

“Yes,” Evan agreed. “I think you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 any and all references to NNK1 are intentional and will be come back around to as we draw nearer to tying off the loose ends. For now, know that Evan does not get to sit on his cushy throne. You wanna be king, honey? You gotta work it!


	86. Chapter 86

Under a fresh blanket of snow, Ding Dong Dell looked like something out of a holiday card. The pristine white covered everything within the city, sitting heavy on rooftops and thick on the cobblestone roads. Blowing on his gloved fingers to warm them, Roland walked across the bridge separating the castle from the city.

He couldn’t call it a city, really. It was more of a village, the cozy looking houses stacked two high and squished in together along the cobblestone roads and the winding canals burbling cheerfully in the frigid air. There was a peacefulness to the city, he thought, though that may have had something to do with just how _empty_ the streets were. In the thick layer of snow, his boots were the only ones to leave prints. Given that it had stopped snowing hours ago, that told him one thing: no one had been outside in hours.

Stopping in the high plaza that overlooked the city itself, Roland frowned. It wasn’t just peaceful, it was empty. Cold and dead, the cozy nature of it all faded away the longer he stared at it, leaving only a withered husk behind. The cloying smell of Darkness clung to it all. It made him sneeze.

“Goodness!” A voice called from a small square not far away, “Bless you, sir. Not fond of the cold, are you?”

Turning, Roland chuckled. Down a small flight of stairs, a well-bundled mouse woman peered at him from under the roof of her food stall. He sniffled, getting a nose full of cold air edged with both Darkness and the rich warm food Dell was proving to be known for. Pushing off the railing, he made his way to her.

“Can’t say that I am,” He said to her. “I guess I just haven’t gotten used to it yet.”

“First year in Dell, eh?” She smiled at him, black curls falling down around her face. Her eyes were tight as she said, “You’ll get used to it, my dear. One or two good winters and you’ll forget you were ever warm!”

The pair shared a laugh, but there was something about the mouse-woman’s laugh that made Roland pause. She seemed…on edge to him. As if she was nervous. He eyed her stall, wondering, only to stop as he caught sight of a furry black tail nearly out of view beneath the counter. The mice were, on average, too short to have been able to see that. Standing a head taller than most, Roland had no such troubles. He looked back to the mouse-woman and found her staring back at him. Her eyes darted downwards.

She was hiding a Grimalkin. Maybe one of the last in town. Roland inclined his head, smiling gently.

“Or you’ll remember how much you cherish warm food,” He said, calling no attention to her little hide-away. She didn’t seem relieved. “Got any recommendations?”

“I’m quite fond of the Cozy Curry myself,” She said, flicking a curl out of her eyes, “Though the Country Corn Soup sticks to your ribs quite well, and—”

“Ahh!”

A child’s scream, high and terrified, pierced the silence. Roland snapped his head sideways. Where had that come from?!

“Someone! Please—” The shout came again, voice nearly breaking, “Help me!”

“That came from the well,” the mouse-woman was pointing to the other side of the large pool of water, across the plaza and down the north side of town. “There are no guards over there!”

Roland was moving before he even stopped to think about it. Tove, caught off guard by the sudden jerk, let out a cry of annoyance. Roland paid him no mind, boots slipping in the snow and ice as he bolted across the road. The scream came again, closer this time. Roland skidded into a turn, his shoulder impacting cold stone in a flare of bruised pain. He ignored it, leaping down a flight of shallow stairs, and called his sword to his hand before he even saw what he was running into.

He didn’t need to see it to know a child was in trouble, and he wasn’t going to let them stay like that.

Hitting the bottom of the pathway, Roland nearly lost his footing as he went from stone to ice. A shallow layer of water had completely frozen over, the dim sunlight that made it this far down between buildings just enough to see by. A young child—a Grimalkin, if he had to guess by the ears and the shape of the head—was on their hind end, pushing their way across the ice and away from a Goo that was sliming its way after them. Goos were normally harmless, but there was something about this one…the eyes.

Its eyes were glowing red!

Roland didn’t stop to think about why that was. He charged forward, pushing off with one foot, and attacked the creature. Goos were never very strong and this one was no different. With a bubbling warble, it collapsed into a motionless puddle; Roland turned around.

“Are you alright?” He asked the child, who was indeed a Grimalkin. Their solid gray fur was all fluffed up, their hat askew, and they stared up at him with wide, gleaming eyes. He took a careful step forward and reached out. “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. I’m here to—”

He didn’t get a chance to finish.

“G-get away!” 

With a terrified yowl, the child lashed out. Claws tore at the sleeve of his coat, leaving three gashes in the fabric. He tried to stop his motion and back away, but the ice was too slippery and he fell onto his own hind end with a breathless ‘whoof’. The Grimalkin, seeing an opportunity, scrambled to their feet and took off towards the end of the passage, where an archway of stone gave way to darkness. Roland rolled on his hip.

“Wait!” He called, “Come back! It’s not safe—”

Too late. The last he saw of the child was their tail disappearing.

“In there.” He sighed. “Dammit.”

“Hig.” Tove tugged on a lock of his hair scoldingly. He grimaced, but didn’t apologize. As Roland struggled to his feet, he thought back to what Vermine had said just days earlier. The local wildlife was getting out of sorts, was it? That Goo certainly seemed out of character. Something had gotten to the monsters, and Roland thought he knew what.

Managing to get to his feet, Roland glared at the tunnel. Until today, he’d seen neither hide nor hair of the Grimalkin in what had once been their city. Until today, he’d had no idea where to start looking. Now he did, and he’d be loathe to leave a child to make their way through that mess alone.

Turning on his heel, Roland carefully made his way back to the food-seller. She was still in her stall, looking a bit more frantic than when he had left her. A few more curls had come out of her bonnet and she battled with them as he walked closer.

“Sir, did you—did you find the child—”

“Yeah. They got away safely,” He replied, “But I’m going to have to take a raincheck on that soup. Right now, I need all the Sardine Sandiwiches you—” He paused, thought about it, then shook his head. “ _We_ can make in the next ten minutes.” His eyes tracked down, to the puffed up black tail still trying to hide beneath the counter. “And that one, too.”

“Sir—”

Roland held up a hand. What he was about to do was reckless, and stood the chance of blowing his cover wide open, but he found his heart wouldn’t allow him to do anything else. 

“I’m not going to turn them in,” he said as reassuringly as he could manage, “I’m going to take them home. It’s not safe for a kid to go wandering in those tunnels alone.”

“I’m not a kid! I’m—”

The young voice cut itself off with a terrified squeak, but it was too late. Ducking her head, the food-seller groaned.

“Shadow…”

As a very young, very scared black and white face slowly, cautiously, peered over the counter at Roland, he fought back a smile.

Pre-teens, it seemed, would never change.


	87. Chapter 87

“Well, if you hadn’t been digging in so deep, maybe the mines wouldn’t have collapsed!”

“If we had not been digging in so deep?” Emperor Marcassin XXX reared back from the table as if stung, “You ordered so much ore that we had no choice in the matter!”

Evan’s ears folded back as he sat on the edge of his chair, watching and listening as two men at least three times his age argued themselves red in the face. One ear flicked towards President Vector as he worked up another head of steam, but he kept his eyes on Hamelin’s Emperor. He was a man of short stature, his long black hair streaked with gray. His richly embroidered clothes were worn, the colors faded and a few threads tugged out of place into short loops. They spoke of wealth long abandoned and never taken back up, and if the musty odor was anything to go by, they’d been in storage for a long time.

They likely had been, considering how worn his hands were, coal dust still buried beneath the ragged looking nails. He had obviously been working with his people for some time now, Evan thought. He was a young enough man, likely only a year or two in either direction of President Vector, but time had treated the Emperor with much less kindness.

It had not, unfortunately, worn down his temper. Evan struggled to keep his face out of his hands. They had been at this for nearly fifteen minutes already! How long could a person argue without stopping?! Beside him, Nella shifted her weight.

“No one said you had to fill each and every order!”

“If we did not, my people would have starved!”

Evan took a deep breath, grabbing onto his own steadily fraying temper with both hands. It had taken three days of negotiation and enough subterfuge to make Roland very proud to get them to the table. Three days straight of politics, playing nice, and wasting time when Evan had so many other things that still needed doing!

“Well maybe they should have thought of that before eating out of house and home!” President Vector narrowed his eyes. “Hamelin. Right. You people eat like pigs!”

Emperor Marcassin reared back once more, the nostrils of his Porker-like nose flaring and his eyes wide. His face had gone red with anger. Evan couldn’t blame him.

“At least we do not nearly kill our own people for power!”

Alright, that did it! This was getting them absolutely nowhere! It was time to take a page out of Roland’s book.

“ENOUGH!” Evan roared, leaping to his feet and slamming both hands to the table. The two men jolted, finally breaking apart. In the silence that fell over the room, Evan looked between them, tail lashing behind him. When he was sure they weren’t going to start shouting again, he sat back down.

“Please,” He said, “We are here to come to an agreement about how things must be going forward, not fight each other to the death!”

President Vector pointed down the table. “He’s the one who—”

“President Vector!” Evan looked over, narrowing his eyes. “Please, sit down.”

President Vector opened his mouth again.

“I said, sit _down_.” Evan almost growled. President Vector blanched, then dropped into his seat and looked away. Now less red in the face, Emperor Marcassin did the same. Evan sighed in relief. “Thank you. Now, let us try that again. President Vector, I believe you were about to apologize?”

“For what?” President Vector didn’t look over, “It’s hardly my fault they weren’t following proper safety protocols when they dug that deep.”

“Following proper safety—” It couldn’t be healthy for a man to go that red in the face. “You’re one to talk, Vector! We could feel the vibrations from here, and—”

“Your Majesty, please,” Evan rose to his feet again. “We cannot continue like this. If we are to face another day, we _must_ work together!”

The men looked at one another, then looked away. Nella’s heel scuffed across the metal floor as she shifted her weight, and Evan sighed heavily. Gosh, this was harder than he’d thought it would be. Still, it needed to be done. They had to stand united, all of them.

“I realize that things have been difficult,” he said clearly, “And both the citizens of Broadleaf and Hamelin have suffered greatly under these recent hardships.” He held up a hand to forestall any protests from Emperor Marcassin. “But we stand on the precipice of a new future. It is time to put the past behind us, and step into that future together.” He spread his hands, reaching out towards the two men. “So please. Let us work together to make things better for _everyone_.”

He held his hands out. Both President Vector and Emperor Marcassin stared at him, but Evan held his ground as the seconds ticked by. He knew someone would have to give first, and he knew it would not be him. Keeping his tail from lashing took effort, but he managed it somehow, and slowly—so very slowly—Emperor Marcassin took his hand.

“You speak with a wisdom beyond your years, King Evan,” the Emperor said, bowing his head. “I am glad one such as yourself leads us all now.”

“Yeah.” President Vector took Evan’s other hand. “Yeah, at least somebody’s got a cool head around here.”

Oh, for—Evan took a deep breath, then yanked on their hands until they were both halfway across the table but holding one another’s hands instead of his.

“Now, please,” he said, “If we can discuss this rationally.” He eyed the still startled President Vector. “President Vector," He repeated for the one-too-many time, "I believe you do owe Emperor Marcassin an apology.”

“That’s—”

He stopped himself with a click of his teeth. Evan tilted his head, waiting. President Vector looked from Evan to the Emperor, then heaved a huge sigh.

“I’m sorry.” He said, flatly at first, but then his voice softened as he added, “…No one deserves to die like that. I’m. You’re right. I pushed you all too hard when I should have been looking after your people, Marcassin. I’m sorry.”

“…Apologies will not bring my people back, Vector,” Emperor Marcassin said, and for a moment Evan was sure that things were about to devolve into another round of yelling. But then, very slowly, the Emperor sighed. “…But I see that things have been difficult for you and yours as well. So…thank you. For your apologies.”

The two shook hands. The tension in the room finally began to drain away, and Evan sighed in relief. Finally! Maybe now they could get somewhere. Evan opened his mouth, only to be stopped by the roaring grumble of two stomachs speaking in concert. Both men laughed.

“Let’s table this for now, and go get some lunch!” Making his way around the table, President Vector offered a hand to Emperor Marcassin. “Whaddaya say, huh? Maybe I can even poke your brain about those rail-cars you’ve been using? They’re steam powered, right?”

“Yes, yes—” the Emperor got to his feet, and chatting like they hadn’t just nearly taken one another’s heads off, the two of them headed off.

The closing door snapped shut on their chatter, and Evan finally let himself groan. Throwing himself half across the table, he buried his face in his hands. Nella’s hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“You did very well, Evan,” She said warmly, “I doubt I could have managed that without wanting to punch them.”

“I thought about it once or twice,” he muttered, righting himself. “But then I thought about how Roland would have handled this, and…” Well, that had been that. At least yelling _at_ him was still a way to startle President Vector into listening. He tilted his head up. “I think it worked.”

“It did,” Nella said. She lowered herself into a chair beside him, “I’m proud of you, sweetheart. I know Roland would be, too.”

Somehow, the thought wasn’t as comforting as it should have been. A tiny thread of warmth curled around Evan’s heart, but it couldn’t melt the grip of winter in his chest. He looked down at his hands.

“Evan?”

“I’m worried,” Evan admitted, twisting his fingers. “It’s been days now…if Mausinger finds out he hasn’t really betrayed us, then.”

They wouldn’t even know, would they? They would have no way to know. He would simply disappear as he had appeared all those months ago: right into thin air. 

Moisture welled in his eyes. Evan dashed a hand across his face. He was worried, and frightened, and his stomach hurt from it all, but he wasn’t a kit anymore. He couldn’t go crying for his parents every time he got scared! 

“I just.” He took a deep breath, cursing himself for worrying so much. Roland would be fine. He was clever, and quick on his feet, and he had a plan! He’d be fine.

Wouldn’t he? Evan ducked his head.

“…I can’t lose him, Nella,” he whispered, “He’s my father.”

And he had been for some time, Evan realized. Maybe there was something to be said about the circumstances that had brought them together, or the kind of person that Roland was, but he had found his way into Evan’s heart and he couldn’t let go. He wasn’t ready to let go, to lose another father. He never would be.

“Oh, Evan…” Nella sighed. She opened her arms, and Evan shoved aside the thought that he was too old for such things. He crawled into her lap, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him. “I know he is, sweetheart. I won’t tell you not to worry about him, but.” She paused for a moment. “You trust him, don’t you?”

Evan nodded slowly.

“Then trust his word. He told you he would come home, and he meant it. Even if things go south, he will come back to us.” She pressed a kiss into his hair. “Or we’ll just have to go and drag him back ourselves. That’s an option.”

Evan smiled a little. She was right, of course. If he was gone for too long, they would simply have to go and get him. Resolving to plan such a thing with Leander when they were done here, Evan exhaled shakily.

He wasn’t going to give up. Not now, not ever.

But it was okay to take a minute, wasn’t it? Just a moment to get his thoughts in order, to let the worry and fear run its course.

He would be alright, in a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think i need to switch my update schedule to daylight hours now. never fall asleep on your desks, folks; pillows are much better for your faces.


	88. Chapter 88

“So you’ve all been living down here?”

Shadow was too busy inhaling his third sandwich to answer with more than a hum of “uh-huh”, but it was answer enough for Roland. He glared at the icy path in front of them as they picked their way through the cold tunnels of the Well. It was almost claustrophobic down here, with stagnant, cold air and no sunlight. He couldn’t imagine staying here longer than a few hours, let alone the months it had been since Mausinger had overthrown Evan. 

“It’s the only place that’s still safe,” Shadow finally said, licking the last of the crumbs from his fingers. He had remarkable self-restraint to not ask for another sandwich, though his eyes flicked to Roland’s arms band and the precious cargo it carried anyway. “There’s some of us in the city, hiding out in basements or empty shops, but most of us are down here.” The boy’s ears folded back. “I just got so hungry, and Miss Crumbles is so nice…”

“It’s okay,” Roland said soothingly, “You just have to be more careful next time. I don’t think the soldiers will let you go if they catch you.”

They certainly wouldn’t have escorted him home through monster-filled tunnels. As they rounded a corner, Roland called his sword to his hand to deal with another knot of Goos and Skeleplasms. For him, the monsters down here were proving to be a challenge. Manageable thanks to Tove’s help and his rapidly growing skill at _not_ falling on his face when he hit ice, but a challenge all the same. If the Grimalkin couldn’t fight them off, it was a wonder Shadow had made it to the surface at all. 

Monsters dispatched, Roland sighed. This was more than just Doloran’s Darkness praying on a man’s worst fears. This was something deeper than that, and it was a problem. He turned to Shadow.

“How did you get past all of this?”

“There’s a back way,” Shadow said, hopping over a puddle of lingering goo-slime. “But it’s usually watched by a couple of guards. They weren’t there today, so.” He shrugged, rubbing his arms. “I just ran for it, I guess.”

Roland’s heart went out to the poor kid. He couldn’t be any older than Evan, and yet here he was, running through half-frozen sewer tunnels on the off chance he’d be able to get a sandwich from a sympathetic food-seller. Roland put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him past the still pulsing remains of a Skeleplasm.

“Your parents must be worried. Did you tell them you were heading up?”

“Uh-huh,” Shadow nodded, “We don’t go anywhere without telling everyone now. There’s…not too many of us left.” He shivered, and something told Roland it wasn’t entirely from the cold. “If the guards catch somebody, they don’t come back.”

Which said a lot more than a child should have known. There was a dungeon in Dell Castle, though Roland had never been in it himself. He doubted it saw much use with the way Mausinger had spoken of the Grimalkin before. Resolving to give the rat a good sock across the jaw when he got the chance, Roland opened his mouth.

“Ah!”

Oh no. That was--

“Moglet!”

Shadow took off running, Roland fast on his heels. The little Grimalkin knew his way around, and it didn’t take long to find the source of the scream. In a large, opan-air area, snow gently drifted down through the broken stone ceiling. It lay in clumps on ground that may have once held grass, but now only had snow and ice. A set of tiny boot prints crossed the snow, leading to a mess of trouble on the other side.

“Go away!”

Roland summoned his sword and kept running. It was the same Grimalkin child from outside, hunched over in a terrified ball and surrounded by Skeleplasms. They were making their way towards the child, wicked looking blades in hand.

“G-go away!”

Of course, the monsters didn’t listen. They never listened to people; they existed only to hurt. Well, he wasn’t about to let this bunch do any sort of hurting. Rushing forward, he beat Shadow to the monsters, cutting one in half with a single, powerful slice. As if sensing the greater threat, the remaining Skeleplasms turned on Roland and lumbered towards him instead. Shadow, seeing his chance, bolted.

“Moglet!” He shouted, grabbing the child by the arm, “Come on! Let’s go!”

Roland spared the two a glance as they ran off the platform and into cover, and then his attention was on the Skeleplasms. He was used to fighting these things, but there was something off about this bunch. The goo that made them was darker, almost black, and their eyes were the same red as the Goo that had made its way to the surface. Darkness wafted off of them in lazy, whirling curls. Roland spared a thought for what Vermine had said: the monsters were out of sorts.

This was more than out of sorts. This was worse than the over-aggressive nature of the monsters that had been outside of Goldpaw, and Roland already knew what had caused that.

If things got much worse, no one would make it out alive.

When the last Skeleplasm collapsed in to a boneless pile of still steaming goo, Roland turned around.

“Are you two alright?”

“We’re fine,” Shadow said, holding Moglet’s hand. The other Grimalkin was a little smaller than him, a little younger, and peering over his shoulder as if she expected Roland to attack her. He lowered his sword but didn’t dismiss it as Shadow stared at him in awe. “You’re really strong, Mister Roland.”

“Comes with the territory. Now,” He walked over to them, “Let’s get you home.”

Thankfully, home didn’t prove to be much further. An old empty cistern was where the Grimalkin lived now, packed almost shoulder to shoulder in an attempt to stay warm. A pitiful looking fire sputtered under a stone overhang, the last of its wood burning down to ash. Heart aching, Roland took it all in. He hadn’t expected Mausinger to treat these people with any sort of dignity, but this…

This was too much.

“Shadow! Moglet!”

An adult Grimalkin woman ran forward and then dropped to her knees, taking the children into her arms. Roland could hear her purring even from where he stood a few strides back. “Oh, my darlings, I was so worried about you! Don’t you ever leave on your own ever again!”

Roland smiled a little as the children readily agreed. They were in safe hands, it seemed. He turned his attention to the pair of adult Grimalkin heading his way, a bulky man and a slender woman, both with frowns and narrowed eyes.

“Well then,” the woman said, “We haven’t seen you around here before, stranger. Are you new in town?”

“You could say that,” Roland replied easily enough. He reached for his arms band and began to pull out the sardine sandwiches he had helped to make. They were still warm, and more than a few heads poked up at the smell of a hot meal. “I saw Shadow up in the city and thought I’d help him get home. Brought you all something to eat, too.”

It was the only thing he could have done on such short notice. But even if he’d had more time, he didn’t know what else he _could_ do. As a traitor and a spy, his hands were tied. Risking his cover to save Moglet had been one thing, escorting Shadow home had been another. Getting the Grimalkin out of the city? He had no safe way to do that. They had no safe way to leave, anyway! Sighing heavily, he set the last sandwich down on the makeshift table.

“I’m sorry it’s not more,” He said to the adults. “Mausinger’s got us all against the wall, it seems.”

The woman drew her lips back in a snarl. “More like he’s got all our heads on the chopping block. That rat’s wanted us dead since long before his Majesty passed away. Wouldn’t be surprised if he’s the one who turned those monsters on us like this.”

“Easy, Whiska,” her companion stroked a hand down her back. “We’ll manage somehow. Just have to hold on until he’s had enough power and things go back to normal.”

Something in his voice told Roland he didn’t really believe that would happen. Quietly, Roland took in the sorry sight in front of him once more. Nearly to a man, the Grimalkin were worn and exhausted looking, thin and frail; the oldest and the youngest huddled by the pitiful fire, watching him with wary eyes that kept darting towards the food. Shadow was talking in a hushed whisper to the woman who had scooped him up, pointing back at Roland every few words. He hoped the boy could convince them that the food was safe. They sorely needed it. Turning back to Whiska and her companion, Roland shook his head.

“The monsters are going to get worse before they get any better,” He said, “And I get the feeling that things in town will, too. If you have any way of getting out of town, I suggest you take it soon.”

The pair shared a look. Despite having guessed as much, Roland’s heart still sank. They had no way out of town. Eventually—probably soon—the noose would finally close around their necks. 

If they didn’t get things sorted out soon, Roland thought, the Grimalkin in Dell would meet a very terrible fate indeed.

“Well, stranger,” Whiska said, “Thank you for bringing our little ones home, and for the food. But I think it’s best if you head out yourself.” She cocked her head, ears folding back. “Wouldn’t want his _Majesty_ finding you being sympathetic to us. It’d just as soon be your head on the chopping block as ours.”

“Right.” Roland sighed. Heart aching and heavy in his chest, he nodded as he turned to leave. “Good luck.”

“Mr. Roland!” Moglet cried. Turning back over his shoulder, Roland saw Moglet peeking out from behind Shadow once more. A small, tentative smile was spread across her young face as she waved slightly. “Thank you for saving me.”

Momentary courage spent, Moglet darted back into hiding. Not bothering to hide his smile, Roland headed out of the Cistern. As he left it behind him, he narrowed his eyes.

This couldn’t go on much longer. Mausinger _had_ to be stopped.

Whatever it took, this had to end.


	89. Chapter 89

“What do you mean, you haven’t found Teeheeti?” Evan asked. Confused, he tilted his head. “It’s an island, isn’t it? I understand that it’s hidden, but surely it remains in the same place…”

“Aye,” Lofty scoffed from his perch on Evan’s shoulder, “But Mum keeps movin’ the bloomin’ place all over the flippin’ world. One day it’s south ‘o Autumnia, the next it’s over by Jack Frost’s place! Can’t get to it without a flippin’ airship!”

“That seems a bit odd,” Leander said, adjusting his glasses as they walked through Goldpaw’s winding roads. “Why is she so intent on never staying in one place? Is someone hunting the Fairies?”

“Pah!” Lofty pulled a face, “Like to see the bloke who’d try that flippin’ trick. Nah, she’s just tryin’ to stay ahead of the Darkness, yeah? Us Fairies aren’t immune to the gunk, and make a right mess if it gets us.” He shuddered. “Trust me, the last thing you want to see’s a corrupted Fairy. Youe’d end up with somethin’ a whole lot worse than the White Witch!”

“If things would be so dire, why come into the world at large?” Leander asked, getting the door to the Library. Evan lowered the hood of his cloak, shaking off the excess snow before he stepped inside. “Why not remain safely hidden?”

“Really?” Lofty sagged, eyes narrowed. “Youe’ve got to ask? We live in this world by yur too, you know! Kinda gotta make sure it stays safe!” He heaved a sigh and lowered his voice. “I saw things were gettin’ dicey and wanted to help, so when Evan came lookin’ for a Kingmaker, I just jumped at the chance.” 

Evan couldn’t help but smile. Lofty had certainly leapt at his chance, but his landing…

Well. Maybe it was best to just never speak of that landing ever again.

“I’m certainly quite grateful that you did, Lofty,” He said, “I can’t imagine doing all of this with any other Kingmaker.”

“Yeah, I bet!” Lofty laughed. “Somebody as stuffy as ol’ Oakenhart’d be real hard to deal with, eh?”

That was one way to put it, yes. Evan nodded, letting his feet guide him to the back of the Library. Madam Boddly’s usual spot was furthest from the door, and as chilly as the rest of the Library. As wood creaked beneath his boots and Leander’s, the old woman raised her head.

“Hmmm? If it isn’t little catkin king. Here to visit old Boddly, hmmm?”

“Hello, Boddly,” Evan said, finding his smile came a little easier than he’d been expecting it to, “How have you been? It’s rather cold in here.”

“Winter comes, winter goes. Bookie-wookies rather like the cold, keeps the bugs away, keeps them dry,” Boddly said, seeming content as could be. As Leander came to stand behind Evan, a knowing glint slipped into her eyes. Evan leaned back as she said, “Ooh! Pretty, pretty man. Come to visit Boddly as well?”

Rather gracefully, Leander put a hand to his heart and bowed his head.

“I have, Madam Boddly. We come to seek your guidance on a matter of utmost importance.”

“Oh?”

Evan spread a hand. “We’re looking for any knowledge you have on shielding people from magical backlash, especially if it’s from a large spell being broken unexpectedly.”

"Hmm?” Boddly seemed confused, “Why would kitty-cat king need such a thing like that? Going to cast Astra?”

That was possible? Evan shoved the thought away. “No, we’re.” He took a breath. Boddly was older, wiser, and would likely know the most out of any of them. Honesty would be best here. “We’re looking for a way to sever a bond between Soul Mates. I was told that the magical backlash would be severe, and so we’re also looking for a way to shield people from that.”

Boddly stared at him for a few seconds, blinking. He’d never seen her so surprised; he didn’t think someone as wise and experienced as Boddly could _be_ that surprised! She shook herself, rings clacking against the head of her cane.

“Sever Soul Mates?” She asked, “Not possible, never possible! Magic of Soul Mates is old magic, very very old. Much older than kitty-cat king, older even than Boddly! Older than the world! Gift from God of Gods to humans many many years ago, the stories go.” She shook her head again. “Gifts from Gods cannot be broken, cannot be returned.”

“Told you,” Lofty muttered. Evan glanced sidelong at him, a distressed whimper building in the back of his throat. Surely it couldn’t be entirely true! All magic could be broken somehow, it was just a matter of finding out _how_. He shook his head.

“Are you sure?” He asked plaintively. “There’s no spell that could do it? No ritual?”

“No. Gifts from Gods old, old magic. Spells of life and death; raise the dead, end a life.” Her rings clinked, one after the other. “Dangerous, dangerous magics, not seen since the time of the Dark Djinn. No.” She thumped her cane to the ground and eyed Evan sternly. He fought to hold his ground and her gaze as she said, “No. Soul Bond cannot be broken. _Must not_ be broken!”

“But—”

“Too dangerous! Catkin king’s heart too precious, too loved! Cannot be risked on such a thing, no.” She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Must be kept safe.”

Why was it always that he needed to be protected? Evan clenched his fists. His entire family always put him first, protecting him, guiding him, risking life and limb to keep him safe, and what had he been able to do in return? Nothing! And now that he had the chance to do something, he was being told he couldn’t? No. No! He wouldn’t accept this!

“Please, Boddly!” He took a step forward, “We must know!”

“Must? Why must? Why not leave old magics where they belong, hm?”

“Because—” Tears prickled at the back of Evan’s eyes, threatening to spill over. “There’s. There is a…” He had to take a deep breath in order to get the words out of his throat. “Someone very dear to me is bound to someone doing very bad things, Boddly. If we do not break this bond, I fear he will not survive.”

Lofty rubbed the back of his head, trying to calm him down. Leander lay a comforting hand on Evan’s shoulder as Boddly contemplated them all. For a few minutes, only the sound of Evan trying to get his breathing under control filled the alcove. Once he had calmed himself down, Boddly made a pensive sound in the back of her throat.

“Little kitty cat king has good heart, strong heart, but must learn wisdom. See things more clearly, see with mind, not just heart.” Leaning forward, she reached over until she was able to crook a finger beneath his chin. Her skin was chilled, thin and papery, as she lifted his head to meet her eyes once more. “Answer Boddly a question, hmm?”

“Yes?”

“Would pretty-man want kitty-cat king to risk life like this?”

Evan and Leander both startled backwards.

“How did you—”

“Would father want son to risk life to save him?” She asked, speaking over Evan’s startled yowl, stealing the breath from his lungs with her one simple question. 

Unable to answer, Evan stared at her. Would Roland _want_ Evan to be doing this, looking for magic that would carry a high price, in order to save his life? No. Evan knew that he wouldn’t, even if he would have done the same had their positions been reversed. They already were! Roland was risking everything to help Evan, so why shouldn’t Evan do the same? He shook his head, a hand coming up to clench in the material over his heart. Whatever it took, he was going to find a way to save Roland. He took a breath, steeling himself.

“No. No, he wouldn’t.” He said honestly. “But I don’t care. I won’t let him go so easily.”

He would _never_ abandon his family. No matter the cost.

“So please,” He said, “If there is _anything_ you can tell us, anything at all, please. We may be able to find a way to safely use the magics if we’re given time to study them!”

At least, more safely than if they just jumped straight into casting. Boddly didn’t seem convinced. She looked at him for a long moment, searching his face. She seemed to find whatever she was looking for, however, because a soft smile slowly curved across her face. 

“Stubborn kitty-cat king. Very well.” She sighed and began to rise to her feet. “Old, old magic will be needed. Spells from times long past. Wizard’s Companion might contain answers catkin king seeks.”

“A Wizard’s Companion?” Leander startled. Evan couldn’t blame him; as far as he knew, no one had _seen_ a Wizard’s Companion since the time of Sage Oliver! “Such tomes still exist?”

Boddly’s smile widened. 

“Let old Boddly keep secrets, hmm? Boddly will search, Boddly will find. Will send for kitty-cat king when time is right. Do one favor for Boddly before then, yes?”

“Of course!” Evan nodded, ignoring Lofty muttering about deals and headlong runs, “What is it?”

“Remember one thing: Gift from God of Gods strong, unbreakable.” She said sternly, “But gift between family much stronger. Hope, and trust, and love.” She reached over and booped his nose with the tip of one finger. Evan went cross-eyed to look up at her. “Never forget.”

He blinked, confused. What did that have to do with any of this? His uncertainty must have been written on his face because she simply smiled and began to shuffle past him.

“Return home, kitty-cat king. Much work to be done, world to build, nations to protect!”

Turning a corner, she disappeared out of sight. Evan tilted his head, glancing first at Leander and then at Lofty.

“Did…either of you two understand what she meant?” he asked. Lofty heaved a huge sigh.

“Tell you the truth? I never understood a word outta that old bag’s mouth.” He snorted. “Must be part Fairy or somethin’.”

“Perhaps so,” Leander adjusted his glasses, “Though I do wonder…”

“Leander?”

He shook his head, a pensive frown crossing his face. “I cannot help but wonder at her choice of words,” He said, “Perhaps it is nothing, but…”

But Evan knew what it felt like to cling to any hope one could find. He thought back over what Boddly had said; the bond couldn’t be severed, but the bond between family was strong than the old magic? Did that mean…he frowned. 

“But it is worth looking into,” He said quietly. Any hope they could find, he would take. He took a deep breath. “We will find a way. I swear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wizard's Companion, eh? :3 Stronger bonds than Soul Mates, hm? What could that all be about? Wait an' see~


	90. Chapter 90

The castle was quiet as Roland slipped back inside. Night had long since fallen, his stomach grumbling at his having missed dinner due to his trek back through the sewers. Brushing snow off his shoulders and arms as he walked, he made his way back towards his assigned quarters in the northern wing of the castle. Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d be able to warm up and clean up a little before anybody needed him again.

“Ah, Roland!”

No such luck. Schooling his face into something calm, he turned around to see Vermine waddling his way up the corridor. 

“Just the man I wanted to see,” the chancellor said, “You are needed in his Majesty’s study, and—” He paused, looking Roland from top to bottom. His lip curled at all the snow that must have still been clinging to him. Roland hoped he hadn't tracked sewer muck or goo into the carpet, too. “Goodness. You look a fright. Where have you been this evening, hm?”

“Oh, you know,” Roland smiled easily, “Taking a look around town, checking out the sights. I might have gotten a little turned around, that’s all.”

“Yes…” Vermine considered him through narrowed eyes. “You’ve a gift for understatement, it seems. Well,” He clicked his tongue. “No matter. Come—his Majesty has need of you.”

With a nod, Roland silently fell into step behind Vermine. Unease prickled across his skin as they walked, though that may have just been because Tove was growling against his neck. Mausinger’s office was in the south wing, not far from the royal quarters. He had probably taken over the rooms that had once belonged to King Leonhard, Roland thought, and he found himself wondering if anything yet remained of Evan’s biological father.

It would have been nice to take a memento back for the boy.

A knock pulled Roland from his thoughts. They had reached Mausinger’s study, and after the rat-king called for them to enter, the pair slipped inside. Mausinger looked up from his desk and smiled.

“Ah, Roland! Good evening to you. I trust your night has been going well?”

“Nothing to complain about,” Roland said, “His Excellency said you needed to speak with me?”

“Straight to the point as always,” Mausinger said with a nod, “I wished to let you know that Vermine and I will be leaving the city tomorrow. As we are to begin our assault upon Evermore within the next few days, I must consult with Oakenhart before such a thing can occur.”

Next few _days_? Oh, no. No no no no. 

“So soon?” He asked, managing to keep a lid on his panicked kneejerk reaction. “Are you sure everything’s ready?”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be,” Mausinger said, “You have given us valuable information, and if we are to make our date, we must leave as soon as possible.” He contemplated the map spread before him. “It wouldn’t do to be late to such an occasion.”

This was happening now. Dammit. Roland grit his teeth, breathing quietly through his nose before he relaxed his jaw.

“I suppose not. But what does leaving the city have to do with talking to Oakenhart? Why not just call him here?”

Mausinger’s eye twitched. He couldn’t come out and admit that he couldn’t call Oakenhart without a Kingsbond, Roland knew, because to do so would be to admit that he wasn’t the rightful King he called himself. He had to hand it to the rat; he was good at covering up his failings.

“I do not know how Tildrum does it, but the true Rulers of Ding Dong Dell have always communed with Oakenhart in his Cradle. I must go there to speak with him.”

“I see.” Roland crossed his arms over his chest. “Then I guess now’s as good a time as any to tell you that there’s a man going around stealing Kingsbonds. It could be dangerous to head out there even with guards.”

"Stealing them?" Vermine snorted. "Such fantasy. The bond between King and Kingmaker is sacred. It cannot be severed any more than a Lover's Knot or bond between Souls."

Roland's grimace was only half an act. "I would believe that, your Excellency, if I hadn't seen Doloran steal three Kingsbond from their ruler's chests." He looked at Mausinger and added, "He'll be after Oakenhart's bond next. I can’t say it’s the safest idea to go out there."

“Perhaps not,” Mausinger hummed quietly. “I shall add an additional squad of guards to the retinue then. Tell me,” He looked to Roland, “How does such a theft occur?”

“Through the use of some sort of magic,” Roland said, “I’m a little sketchy on those details. But I do know that the ruler in question has to be found wanting in some way or another first.”

“Nonsense!" Vermine exclaimed. Roland kept watching as the concern in Mausinger's eyes faded away while his right hand spoke, "The bond between Oakenhart and his Majesty is the strongest any Dellian ruler has had in generations! Stronger than even King Leonhard!"

"Now now, Vermine," Mausinger soothed with a proud smile, "I am certain that Roland was simply concerned. To see such a thing three times…well,” He chuckled, “One must wonder how much power it is that Tildrum truly seeks if he was willing to allow such a thing to happen three times!”

Anger rushed hotly through Roland’s veins. This despot had no right to talk about Evan like that. Wishing he could wipe that smug smirk off of his face, Roland settled for the barest hint of a nod.

“I suppose you’re right.” He said, “How long do you think you’ll be gone?”

Mausinger hummed pensively. “Well, we will leave tomorrow morning. It is perhaps just under a day’s travel to the Cradle, so that will account for tomorrow. Time to speak with Oakenhart and the journey back…” He inclined his head. “Two days. Perhaps three, if the weather is unfavorable.”

“Why do you ask?” Vermine tilted his head. “Surely you are not _that_ concerned?”

“No, I’m sure you can handle yourselves. I was just wondering if you two would like me to do anything in your absence.” Roland smiled politely, already spinning plans in his mind. This would be his best chance. “Besides keep planning the assault on Evermore, I mean.”

“Well, Grimm has been a bit out of sorts lately,” Vermine said, “See to him and see if there is anything he needs. Oh, and tell Guardmaster Buck to station extra patrols on the eastern wall.” He pulled a horrid face. “We’ve seen signs of those blasted pirates running amuck. Wouldn’t do to let them get lucky.”

A wave of fondness for Batu’s rough-shod men and women turned Roland's polite smile a hair or two more genuine. He bowed his head in a nod.

“Of course. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll get right on that.”

“Diligent as ever,” Mausinger said. “Very well, you are dismissed. Have a pleasant night, Roland.”

“Safe travels, your Majesty, your Excellence.”

Quickly slipping out of the room, Roland shut the door behind him. He waited until he was halfway down the hall before he finally let the curse slip between his teeth. Of all the rotten luck! Things were moving too quickly. He needed to get the Mark as soon as he could, but if he went for it now he knew he’d be trapped.

He would have to wait until Mausinger and Vermine were out of the castle, and that meant playing along for just a little while longer. 

So much for things going according to plan. At least Grimm was easy enough to find; a tall, broad-shouldered mouse, he was one of Mausinger’s handful of Generals. Roland had nearly mistaken him for the Black Knight the first time they had crossed paths, but Grimm was no monster. He was well skilled, and paused in his sword form in the indoor training arena as Roland walked up to him.

“Good evening, Master Roland,” He said, “Care to join me?”

“Maybe next time,” Roland said, “But I am here to talk to you. Chancellor Vermine said you’ve been out of sorts lately.” He tilted his head as Grimm grimaced and looked away. “Is everything alright?”

“Well enough, I suppose. I have just been…thinking, lately. Perhaps a bit too much, but.” He stopped himself and looked up. “Actually…would you be willing to help me with something?”

“Depends on what it is.” Roland crossed his arms over his chest, subtly moving towards his arms band. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, though maybe that was just the cold getting to him. “Could you explain?”

“What—oh, of course.” Grimm sheathed his sword and turned around. His red-brown eyes were dark, saddened and tired. “You see, I have been searching for someone for several months now, and it sort of ties back in to when you and the Prince made your escape. Miss Aranella took you through the old sewer exit, yes?”

“That’s right.” Roland said. Was this going where he thought it was going? “I’ll take it not everyone made it back out after we left.”

“I’m afraid not,” Grimm confirmed grimly. “The last time anyone saw the Black Knight was when he was sent after the two of you. We couldn’t find him afterwards, and since you’re the only one here I can ask…” He spread his hands helplessly. “You see my predicament, I’m sure.”

Oh, he saw it alright. He’d seen the Black Knight topple clean over the edge and straight down into the abyss. He’d seen the Darkness do some pretty impressive stuff since then, but could it have helped such a creature survive that kind of fall? He doubted it. Roland grimaced.

“Grimm, a lot of things happened down there. The Black Knight, he…”

“I know his odds are pretty terrible, Master Roland,” Grimm nodded, “But he was my friend, and I need to be sure. I know it’s a lot to ask, but…”

“But you need the closure.” Roland sighed. He knew that feeling all too well. He didn’t want to go back down there until he had to, and chasing after the Black Knight’s ghost felt like a recipe for disaster, but… “Alright. The last place I saw him was near the Hills exit. It’s about a half day’s walk east of here.”

“I know the place.” Grimm said. His fingers tapped the hilt of his sword as he nodded. “We’ll leave after breakfast. Dress warmly—well.” He eyed Roland’s coat. A smile flickered across his muzzle. “I suppose you have that matter well in hand.”

Roland couldn’t help but laugh. It was the one thing he _had_ in hand!

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” He took a breath. "Tomorrow, then. We'll see if there's anything we can find down there."

Gods, he hoped they lived to regret this.


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, real quick before we get into this: unless and until I ask for it, please do not provide critique. Corrections (needed content/trigger warnings, double paragraphs, obviously misplaced characters, misspellings, etc.) are appreciated, but unrequested critique can be very discouraging. So please, just don’t.

Portraits of Evermore’s citizens flipped past Evan’s fingers as he tapped the side of Bracken’s tablet. Each picture he saw showed one more smiling citizen, snow dusting their heads or shoulders, their eyes bright with life and their smiles wide and warm. It was a balm on his heart to see his people so happy, even as guilt prickled at his stomach to have lied to get these pictures.

“These are amazing, Bracken,” he said, “What did you tell them you were doing?”

Leaning her hip on the conference table, Bracken smiled warmly.

“That it was Evermore’s first ever census and I needed their pictures to attach to their answers. Most of ‘em were pretty happy to oblige.”

“Most?”

Bracken chuckled. “The Greenlings were…pretty adamant about not taking off their masks. Niall just laughed when I asked him about it.”

“It is said that a Greenling’s mask _is_ their face,” Nella said, setting mugs of still steaming tea down and a plate of cookies on the table. Setting aside the tablet, Evan reached for the sweetest smelling one. The warm porcelain felt wonderful on his chilly fingers. “Much like tree bark, I believe. They only take them off for very close family and friends.”

Closing his eyes, Evan let the conversation wash over him. He was just so tired lately. There had been so much to do, so many plans to enact, and sleep had been hard to come by. The growing worry wasn’t doing him any favors, either, sitting heavily in his chest whenever he wasn’t doing something else. Without meaning to, he began to doze in his chair.

Nearly instantly something tugged at the back of his mind, keeping him from falling into sleep. A feeling of cold fingers made him shiver as they slipped into the space at the back of his mind where he imagined his bond with Lofty to reside, moving gently as if trying not to disturb him. 

Their presence alone was enough to disturb him. Nothing should have been in the bond-space but him and Lofty. He instinctively reached out to his Kingmaker for support, Lofty’s magic sunshine warm as it bloomed and expanded, driving back the darkness. Blinking blearily, Evan lifted his head. Lofty looked at him from where he was munching on a cookie, frowning pensively.

They had both felt that, then? What had it been? _Who_ had it been?

“Evan?” 

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Tea sloshed in his mug, nearly spilling over to scald his fingers. He blinked blearily up at Nella, watching him in concern.

“Evan, are you alright?”

“Hm?” He blinked, mind foggy. He couldn’t find the words to tell them what had just happened. Maybe tomorrow, he thought sleepily, and set the thought aside. “Yes, I. I’m sorry. I must have dozed off for a moment there.”

“You do look a bit more tired than usual,” Leander said, though he was one to talk with those bags under his eyes. “You didn’t stay up too late, did you?”

“Maybe a little,” Evan admitted sheepishly. “I got caught up in my reading, and…” 

The worry had kept him awake longer than reading ever could have, and there were those…odd dreams he’d been having as of late. He sipped at his tea, giving himself a chance to gather his nerves. Gods, he’d be glad when this was all over. Setting his mug down, he tried to hold himself awake.

“I’m fine.” He said. “Were you saying something, Bracken?”

“I was just saying that when I asked about feeling watched, this one guy got really jumpy.” She slid her tablet out from under his arm, flipping through the images before passing it to Batu. “This guy. Recognize him?”

“Can’t say I do.” Batu passed the tablet to Tani, who held her cookie between her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the tablet. Then, quickly taking her treat from her mouth she jabbed at the screen.

“Him! I’ve seen him sneaking around a few times,” She passed the tablet back to Evan, who narrowed his eyes at the picture. “He’s nice enough, I guess, but who’d be sneaking around the open quarter?”

“Only someone with something to hide.” Bracken chimed in. “You recognize him?”

“Maybe…” Evan stared at the picture. The man was Dellian in color, with dark brows and a thin mustache. His eyes, barely visible beneath the low end of his bandanna, were the same green that was so common in Dell’s human population. He _was_ vaguely familiar, but the from where was escaping him. He turned to Nella and asked, “Do you know him, Nella?”

“No, but…” Nella hummed, picking up the tablet. She squinted at it for a few seconds. “But I do recognize him. His name is Stilton. He used to work for Vermine when your father still sat the throne.”

“Really?” Well, that explained it. He looked at Bracken. “You said he got jumpy?”

“Uh-huh.” She nodded, holding her mug in one hand. “Like, really jumpy. Hiding something kind of jumpy. He said he knew a little bit about scrying magic and then ran off with some really bad excuse.” She made a face. “He’s hiding something. I’m sure of it.”

“One should not rush to judgment, Bracken,” Leander said, “Perhaps he has simply had bad experience with scrying magics in his past.”

“Dell doesn’t really have access to those,” Nella said, tapping her chin. “But you have a point. We can’t show our hand so aggressively this time if he’s already so nervous. It could set him running back to Mausinger, which is the last thing Roland would need right now.”

“Pah.” Batu snorted. “Still say a good dose ‘o Sky Pirate justice’d be good for the whole lot of ‘em.”

“Batu…” Evan groaned. He held himself back from thumping his head on the table. “We can’t do that. We don’t even know if he _is_ the spy! We should talk to him first, and see if there is anything he can—”

A massive yawn cut him off, his jaw opening wide enough that tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

“See if there’s anythin’ he could give you to stay awake, yeah?” Lofty laughed, “You look ready to keel over, sunshine!”

Evan grumbled. He _felt_ about ready to keel over for a good few hours, but there was still so much to do! He needed to…he had to…

Oh, what was he thinking. He couldn’t do anything like this! He sat back and crossed his arms.

“I still want to talk to him,” he said, trying not to pout. “If he is our spy, I want to understand what drove him to this. Perhaps there is something we can do…”

“Tomorrow, Evan,” Nella said, smoothing a hand through his hair. Her voice was warm. “Something tells me you need a bit more rest before taking on something quite so important.”

“Yes, I think you're right.” Evan sighed. He really was quite tired. He began to rise from his seat. “Alright. I think I’ll turn in then. Goodnight, everyone.”

“Goodnight, Evan.”

“Rest well.”

“See you in the morning!”

With a cookie in either hand, Lofty ran across the table and bounced up to Evan’s shoulder. As the two of them left the room, he held one up for Evan to take.

“Here, lad,” he said, “You need a pick-me-up tonight.”

Evan laughed quietly. He really must have looked terrible if Lofty was sharing his sweets with him. Taking the cookie, he held it as he walked away from the conference room. Only when he was sure they wouldn’t be overheard did he finally speak.

“Lofty,” he asked slowly, “Did you…you felt that, didn’t you? That…coldness?”

“Aye,” Lofty nodded. “An’ I don’t like it. Somethin’s lookin’ to mess with us.” His eyes slid sideways. “Don’t think we need to be guessin’ who, eh?”

“No.” Evan snapped the cookie in half. “No, I do not think that we do.”

It would take a very powerful mage to reach in to a Kingsbond like that, and only one such person fit the bill. The real question, Evan thought, was why now? Doloran had to know that the bond between Evan and Lofty was strong, and no quick pokes like that would be enough to strain it. Why risk showing his hand?

“But what would he stand to gain from this?” He asked, munching on half of the cookie. Minding his manners he swallowed before asking, “Would he really need all five Kingsbonds for what he’s planning?”

“Eh, I doubt it,” Lofty said, munching his way through his own cookie. Evan took the steps up into the royal wing of the castle. “Honestly? I think he’s tryin’ to knock you outta the picture, sunshine. Those dreams youe’ve been havin’? Keep you tired enough and you ‘en’t gonna be fightin’ anythin’ anytime soon. That knocks us both down and boosh,” he gestured with his hands, “Out goes the last light in the dark, yeah?”

“The last light in the dark…” Evan repeated pensively. He stopped walking, looking out a nearby window at the peacefully falling snow. “Does that mean that…if he manages to succeed, and calls back the Horned One, we could be the only ones who could stop him?”

“Oh, aye,” Lofty nodded, nearly falling off of Evan’s shoulder from the force of the motion. He steadied himself and then added, “S’why I’m really hopin’ that ol’ bag comes through with that Wizard’s Companion she mentioned. Coupla spells in there that oughta give ol’ Dolly-boy a good headache!”

And maybe more besides. But right now there was a more pressing matter.

“We’ll hope,” Evan said, turning for his rooms, “but what’re we going to do about him getting into our bond like that? Can we stop him—hm?” He paused, hand on the door to his room. His hands were glowing. “Lofty?”

“Hmm?” Lofty grinned innocently. “What? Like to see a shadow get through all that light, sunshine!” Bouncing off of Evan’s shoulder, he shoved at the door with all his might. It barely opened; Evan had to push it open for him. Glowing faintly, Lofty bounced up onto the soft bed and patted it. “Now, you get some good sleep, yeah? Ol’ Lofty’ll keep watch and—ack! Evan!”

Scooping Lofty into his arms, Evan gave him a squeeze. He tried to push his fondness through the bond, perhaps a little too tired to care about how emotional he was being.

“Thank you, Lofty,” he said as Lofty’s tiny arms came up to hug him back. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Live a real borin’ life, that’s what.” Lofty patted his shoulder, too small to reach all the way around his back. “Now go to sleep. Youer gettin’ all weepy on me and we can’t go havin’ that! Got too much to do!”

With a noise of agreement, Evan climbed onto the bed and flopped face first into the softness; surrounded by Lofty's comforting light, he was asleep even before he hit the pillow.

For the first time in days, there were no dreams.


	92. Chapter 92

“Well,” Roland coughed, “This place sure has changed.”

Lifting the lantern up as high as he could, he stared into the large cavern where things had really all began. Oh, it was mostly the same; the landscape hadn’t changed even as winter had set it, freezing puddles into slippery patches of ice and killing even the hardiest of mosses, and the stone arch leading back into the sewers below the castle was still standing.

But it was the feel of the place that had changed. A weight seemed to sit in the air, a heavy pressure that made Roland’s bones creak. The headache throbbing between his eyes was too reminiscent of the one that had struck him in Goldpaw, the world’s worst hangover when he hadn’t even had a drink in months. And that was _with_ Tove still glowing away on his shoulder.

He didn’t want to think about what it would be like without the little guy.

And then there was the mist. Thick and dark, it whirled and twisted like the soupiest of fogs, keeping them from seeing more than a foot in front of their faces even with the lantern he held. If this was below the castle, he thought, it was no wonder things in Dell were getting so bad. Coughing, he turned to Grimm.

“This is the last place we saw the Black Knight,” he said, speaking past the itch in his throat. “Did you all come down and look?”

“A few times,” Grimm said, coughing faintly himself. “But this fog wasn’t here before. Gods—” He waved a hand through the air and sent it spiraling. “Is this what’s making the monsters so aggressive?”

“I’d bet on it.” Roland replied. There was half-frozen Goo remnants on his coat and Grimm’s armor, the few Goos they had run into on the way here having ferociously attacked them. Thankfully they hadn’t run into any Skeleplasms yet. He didn’t fancy a fight with one of those on such slippery floors. “Darkness this thick tends to make things a real fine mess.”

Like turning a reasonable man into a murderer. He shuddered.

“Is this what took the Black Knight?” Grimm asked. He wandered forward, stopping a few strides from the edge of the platform. “Was he consumed by this darkness?”

“Not the fog,” Roland said, walking after him, “but I think it got to him somehow. He was…” He shook his head, thinking back to that night all those months ago. “He ended up cornering Evan and I down here, but it didn’t come to a sword fight. He..." He pulled a face. How could he put this without sounding out of his mind?

Oh, screw it.

"This is going to sound crazy, but he somehow shapeshifted.” He looked at Grimm. “He went from looking like a mouse to looking like one of the Manticores.”

Grimm’s jaw dropped.

“What?” He squeaked, “That is—shapeshifting is…dark magic…”

Roland nodded. “So I’ve gathered.”

Going to a knee, he held the lantern out over the edge of the platform. Even if the fog hadn’t been there, it would have been too deep to see to the bottom. There was _no_ way for anyone, man or beast, to survive that kind of fall. …Wasn’t there?

He hoped not. 

Sparing a thought for the man the Black Knight had been, he took a deep breath and almost choked on it. 

“He ended up going over the edge,” he said, coughing around his words as he got to his feet. His lungs were feeling too tight; reaching for his collar, he pulled it over his mouth and nose. Maybe that would help. “I’m sorry, Grimm. He’s gone.”

“I…always suspected that would be the case,” Grimm said, sounding a bit hoarse himself. “But I suppose I couldn’t. I couldn’t give up hope without being certain…” He bowed his head, pressing a hand to his chest. “…thank you, Master Roland. For telling me the truth.”

Roland blinked, surprised. “You believe me?”

“I do,” Grimm said with a grim nod. “You see, in the months before his Majesty seized power, Jacob, he…” He worked his jaw for a moment, obviously searching for the words. “He _changed_ , Master Roland. I had known him for years—we joined the ranks together!” He turned his head, close enough that Roland could see his wild eyes through the red lenses of his helm. “We were closer than brothers, and then, one day—” 

He stopped himself with a shuddering exhale.

“Grimm?” Roland asked. 

“…I cannot speak ill of my leaders, Master Roland. I owe them my loyalty.”

This had something to do with Mausinger or Vermine, then. Roland frowned.

“Grimm,” He said seriously, reaching out to lay a hand on the mouse’s armor clad shoulder. “If your leaders are willing to harm their own people, you can’t just stand by and let it happen. You have a duty,” He gave Grimm a shake, “To the rest of the citizens to protect them. Otherwise you’re just exchanging one tyrant for another.”

“I.” Grimm looked away. He took a deep breath, coughed on the mist, then slowly nodded. “…Yes. I suppose…yes. I suppose you’re right. If Chancellor Vermine would do such a thing to one of the strongest soldiers, why not turn on the maids next? Or the people?”

“Chancellor Vermine?” Roland drew back. Perched on his shoulder, Tove hissed. “He did something to your friend?”

“I don’t know,” Grimm said, “but one day, he asked Jacob to accompany him somewhere. He said that…" His eyes grew distant in recollection. "That it would help keep the kingdom safe, that then Chancellor Mausinger had requested it of him. We saw no reason to doubt these claims, and so they left. They were gone for perhaps a day, and when they returned…” Bowing his head, Grimm’s voice went nearly silent.

“When they returned, it was as if my friend were dead yet alive, Master Roland. He never spoke a word to me nor to anyone else ever again.”

Removing his helmet, Grimm dashed a hand across his eyes. Roland looked away to give him a little privacy, but his thoughts were whirling.

Vermine. Somehow he wasn’t surprised. There was something _off_ about the mouse, something oily that rubbed Roland entirely the wrong way. It was more than the Darkness, it was something…darker than that, something that hearkened back to the slimiest senators of his early political days. Power hungry, willing to do anything to grab a position and to keep it. How much of what was going on in Dell could be tracked back to Vermine? He certainly had Mausinger’s ear.

“Do you have any idea where they went?” He asked gently after Grimm had put his helmet back on.

“No. I never asked. This was just over a year ago, and King Leonhard fell ill some days after their return. There was simply no time to investigate matters afterwards.”

Because the King had died and the throne had been wrenched away from his only heir. Roland grit his teeth so hard his ears rang. It really was all coming back to Vermine, and that was a problem.

“Grimm.” He said, “I think we have a bigger problem, and Vermine’s at the center of it.”

“What do you mean.”

“I mean that he’s putting the King in danger.” Roland had to stop himself from taking a deep breath. Coughing wouldn’t help to steady his nerves. “There’s a man out there stealing Kingsbonds. I have reason to believe that he’ll be coming after his Majesty next, and I told him this, but.”

“Chancellor Vermine dismissed it out of hand.” Grimm said grimly. Even behind his red lenses, his eyes were dark. “Why would he do such a thing?”

“I don’t know.” Roland admitted truthfully. “I have a couple of theories, but whatever his reasoning? It’s not good.” He crossed his free arm over his chest. “His duty is supposed to be to the King first and foremost, and failing that, to his people. Turning good Knights into monsters? Allowing the King to go into danger unprepared?”

“He puts us all—the entire nation—at risk.” Grimm’s hand came to the hilt of his sword, gauntlet-covered hand tapping along the pommel. A twinge of guilt twisted at Roland’s heart for preying on the man’s obvious emotional weakness, but there was a danger here that needed to be addressed. “Have you heard of his Majesty’s plans for war?”

“You could say that.”

“Then you should know that none of the soldiers wish for this to happen.” Grimm said. He paused for a moment and then added, “Evermore has done nothing to us to warrant such an assault. I cannot believe that the little prince I once saw making mud pies in his finery would attack someone who has not attacked him! To provoke war? I cannot—” 

With a frustrated groan, he cut himself off. Cautiously, Roland allowed a tiny bloom of hope to take hold. Grimm took in a breath.

“Forgive me, Master Roland. I have spoken out of turn.”

“It’s fine.” Roland said, mind whirling. If the soldiers didn’t want a war, maybe there was still some way to stop this before things got so bad. Maybe. He had to hurry. “I won’t say anything about it. Just…be careful, alright.” He glanced into the Darkness. “I’m starting to get the feeling there’s no one that the Chancellor wouldn’t go through to get what he wants.”

“Perhaps. Come—” Grimm turned away. “We ought to leave if we are to make it back before dark.”

His armor clanking, Grimm walked back the way they came. Roland lingered for a moment, staring off the edge of the abyss. What was that saying? Stare too long into the abyss and it’ll stare back at you? That sounded about right. He shook his head and turned away.

_”Roland…”_

“Hig?”

Roland froze in his tracks. That voice…he knew that voice. He knew it in his heart, even if his mind had somehow already forgotten it. Slowly turning around, he raised the lantern to peer through the fog.

It couldn’t be. Could it?

_”Roland…”_

It was!

“Alex?”

He raised the lantern a little higher, straining to see through the fog. He’d heard her voice! He knew she was here somewhere, but where—there!

In the archway leading back to the castle, he caught a glimpse of pale hair disappearing around the corner. Drawing breath to call after her, he took a step towards the path. Tove pulled on his ear, trying to get his attention with sharp, concerned little mutterings. Roland took another step after her.

“Master Roland?”

Roland startled, whirling around. Grimm was waiting at the mouth of the cavern exit, hand on the hilt of his sword.

“Sir,” he asked, “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Maybe he had. He looked back once more, but the glimpse of pale hair in the smoke was gone. He longed to chase after it, longed to see if it was somehow truly her. He had arrived here, after all—why couldn’t she or Trevor?

Except….if they had been going to show up in this world, they would have already. They would have found him, somehow.

Heart aching nearly as bad as his lungs, he turned away.

“Just…thought I heard something.” He said, “The Darkness likes to play tricks on you.”

“All the more reason to quit this place.” Grimm snorted. “I’ve had enough of Darkness for a lifetime.

That made two of them. Three, maybe, though something told him that Tove wasn’t muttering because he was sick of the Darkness. 

Almost silently, the little group made their way back through the tunnels. They made good time without any more Goos to fight, and when they stepped into the sunlight Roland took a deep, cleansing breath of the crisp winter air.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Master Roland, but isn’t that where the Cradle is?”

What? Roland turned around, looking to where Grimm was pointing. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the plume of gray, stark against the pale blue sky. He’d seen plumes like that before, watching buildings come down either by control or force. Stone dust and smoke.

“It is.” He said, barely keeping his voice even. Dammit. He shouldn’t have been surprised. Without the key, the only recourse they would have had would have been to blow the doors. A few Mages might have been able to, and Mausinger had left with a handful of them that morning. “We should get back. They might need you to head out soon.”

“Then we had best hurry,” Grimm said, walking at a hurried pace. “I don’t like this.”

Neither did Roland, but for an entirely different reason. Eyes darting up to the plume of smoke, he came to the stark realization that he was out of time. Whatever he was going to do, he had to do it tonight.

It was time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob (the Black Knight) is named for Jacob _Grimm_ of the Brothers Grimm. Yes, those Brothers Grimm. Does this mean that Grimm's given name is Wilhelm? Maybe, maybe~ :3


	93. Chapter 93

“Alright, now, connect that little wire to the crystal.”

Tip of his tongue stuck between his teeth, Evan scrunched up his nose. Adjusting his grip on the tool that Bracken had given him, he gently scooted the tiny piece of flexible metal to a place where it could lay flat on the back of the slice of crystal. He knew he had it in place when it gave off a tiny spark; he prided himself on not flinching, finally able to breathe.

“Now what?”

“Now scoot over and let me solder it in place.” She nudged his shoulder. Slipping out of the shoulder, Evan had a couple of seconds to work out the kinks in his neck before Lofty hopped up to his usual perch. The pair of them stood back, watching as Bracken heated up her tool. An odd smell filled the air, metallic and smoky, and Lofty gagged. Evan’s reaction was a little less dramatic. He scrunched up his nose in distaste. 

Bracken didn’t seem at all bothered. She lowered her goggles to her eyes to have a better view of what she was doing, then gently pressed her tool to the wire and crystal. A small glob of silvery metal, smaller than Evan’s pinky nail, fastened the wire to the crystal’s surface. Setting her tool aside, Bracken sat back.

“There we go. Give that a minute to set and we should be good to go.” She turned to grin at Evan, shoving her goggles back up and not caring about how messy this made her hair. “Thanks, Evan. I’m not sure I could have done that without you.”

“Of course!” Evan grinned back, though he was still confused as to what she had been doing in the first place. He had come in on his usual rounds of the castle, checking on the staff and his cabinet, and found her hunched over her work bench. She’d looked ready to break something then, and he’d quickly found himself roped into helping her work on the small black rectangle that still lay on the bench. He let his smile drop. “But…what were you doing, exactly? You never said.”

“I didn’t?”

“No, you didn’t.” Lofty narrowed his eyes. “You lose your head in all that huff an’ puff, eh?”

“Ugh, maybe.” She huffed a lock of hair out of her eyes. “I’m trying to repair it, see? Roland gave it to me and said it wouldn’t turn on.” Turning in her chair, she prodded at the little dot of silver. Finding it acceptable, she slipped another black rectangle over the crystal. “I told him I’d try to fix it, but I didn’t think it’d be _this_ darn fiddly.”

“Really? Roland gave it to you?” Evan asked, staring at the thing. About as big as Bracken’s hands it looked nothing like the devices from Broadleaf. Sleek where they were bulky, one side gleamed like still water. Was it from Roland’s world? Unaware of Evan’s thoughts, Bracken nodded.

“Yep.” She picked it up, turning it in her hands. “Though he wouldn’t tell me just where he got it from. He said it was _complicated_.” She rolled her eyes skyward. “Which I’m guessing is Roland-speak for saying “I don’t want to talk about it”, huh?”

Evan and Lofty shared a sheepish smile. She certainly wasn’t wrong, but the way she had said it, well…he rubbed the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his low tail.

“Roland is a very private person,” he tried to soothe her concerns, “I’m sure he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

Though Evan could already guess where Roland had gotten it from. It must have been from Roland’s world, whatever it happened to be. Was that why it no longer worked? Even months after his arrival, Roland had no aptitude for magic. What if his things were the same way? What if it had been unable to adjust to the magic in this world and simply stopped working? He longed to ask Bracken her opinion on those matters, but didn’t feel ready to field the questions he knew would come if he did. She already looked entirely unconvinced.

“Uh-huh.” She raised an eyebrow. “Probably about the same time he finally tells me where he learned things like fission, pollution, and science in general, right?”

“Well…”

“Nevermind, I didn’t ask.” Bracken flipped the device idly between her hands. She regarded it pensively, then heaved a heavy sigh. “It’s probably just as well. I’m going to have to give it back without it working, so.”

“Really?” Lofty asked, surprised, “There’s somethin’ even you can’t fix, eh? The flip’s the matter with it then?”

“Honestly? I don’t know.” She frowned. “My tablet would have picked up on the new crystal and powered on by now, but this thing…” She held it between two fingers, then passed it over to Evan. He took it in both hands, tilting it back and forth. His reflection and Lofty’s stared back at him in the still water side, not reacting as Lofty reached out and tapped it. Evan swiped a thumb over it, his thumb sliding across the chilled surface like glass. Bracken crossed her arms over her chest and added, “I guess it’s just not built to handle a crystalline power system.”

“I suppose not.” Evan frowned. It really was a shame. This might have been the only thing that Roland had left from his world. It would have been nice to have it working again for when he returned home. Sighing, he turned it over his hands, fingers trailing over the edges. A fingernail caught on a raised little bump on one side; his brow furrowed.

“What’s this?”

Pressing down on the bump did nothing at first. Confused, he tilted his head and pricked his ears forward. What was this for if it didn’t do anything—

The device buzzed in his hands, vibrating like an angry hornet. Evan let out a startled yowl, hands clenching around the thing to keep from dropping it as the black-glass flared to life with a bright white light. Lofty yelped.

“Flippin’ nora! The flip is that—” He slipped backwards off of Evan’s shoulder, only just catching himself at the last second to cling with both hands. “Noisier than a bird in spring, that is!”

“Easy, you two!” Bracken surged to her feet, “Evan, let me see that!”

His grip was too tight on the little thing to let go, even as his tail puffed up from the surprise. Leaning over his shoulder Bracken stared at the device, only to thump the heel of her palm to her forehead once more.

“Argh! I’m an idiot!” She exclaimed, “It was turned off this whole time! Of course it was turned off!”

Evan didn’t have time to ask what she meant before the device made another noise. The white-glass dimmed faintly, and the three of them watched as three star-shaped symbols flew across the glass like moving pictures. Characters that Evan couldn’t read drifted past, too fast to read, and then disappeared. In their place, a picture stared up at them. Evan blinked. Bracken leaned in and squinted.

“Is that Roland?”

Evan tilted his head, staring at the picture. Like the pictures of the townspeople that Bracken had taken, this was a still image. Three people—a man, a woman, and a child—were sitting under a tree somewhere, sunshine dappled across their faces. All three of them looked tired, lines on their faces or bags under their eyes, but they were smiling. Were they a family?

Were they Roland’s family? Evan made a pensive noise.

“I…think it might be,” He said. Lofty, having managed to reclaim his perch, reached out and tapped at the child’s face with one hand. The image faded slightly and a series of numbers appeared on the screen. Bracken made a pensive noise of her own.

“Huh. That looks like a passcode entry system…”

“Bracken?”

She shook her head faintly. “I think this thing is locked. The right code has to be entered or we can’t get past this picture.”

Evan blinked. He glanced sideways at Lofty, confusion twisting between them. Science was such an unknown to them both that half of the things Bracken said never really made sense. He turned back to her. 

“Really?” He asked, “Wouldn’t a spell like Spring Long work to open it?”

Bracken shook her head. “Magic doesn’t work on these kinds of things,” She said, “It’s not a physical lock like a chest or a door. It’s a kind of…” She frowned, working her jaw. “…Okay, remember the robots back in the Factory? I mentioned that Zip and I programmed them, right?” When Evan nodded, she continued, “Well, this passcode is kind of like that program, and programs don’t respond to magic.” She counted the numbers on the screen. “Ten numbers, and what looks like six slots…” She whistled lowly. “That’s a lot of combinations it could be. I don’t think we can get this thing open.”

“But Roland could?”

Bracken nodded. “I’d sure hope so,” She said. “Since this looks like him and his parents, it’s probably pretty important to him.”

Evan took another look at the image. Scanning their faces, it became a little more evident that the three people _were_ a family. The child had their father’s nose and hair color, and their mother’s eyes. A deep ocean blue, lined with exhausted bags. They looked a little sickly, but somehow they were still smiling nearly ear to ear, strands of their black hair dusting across their face. The woman—the mother—had hair that was a shade or two paler than Evan’s, with those same deep ocean eyes and smile lines at her eyes and mouth. The man…

Evan’s heart gave a little lurch. He knew that man.

“That’s not Roland,” He said, gesturing to the child. He moved his finger to point at the man. “ _That’s_ Roland.”

“What?” Bracken and Lofty asked in unison. Bracken shook her head. “Evan, this guy looks like he’s twice Roland’s age, see—” She somehow got the numbers to disappear, clearing up the image. “Look. He’s got gray hair, and lines on his face, and—”

“Brown eyes,” Evan interrupted. “The child has blue eyes and they look to be about my age.” A child. Roland’s child. His heart lurched painfully. “That’s not Roland, Bracken. I’m sure of it.”

Though that did leave the question as to how the Roland in the picture had become the Roland that they knew. He looked sideways at Lofty, but Lofty could only shrug helplessly. His confusion was obvious even without their bond, and Evan heaved a sigh. Bracken pulled a face.

“One more of those complicated things, huh?” She asked, patting his shoulder. Evan could only nod in reply and she said, “Well, we can ask him about it when he gets back. Maybe we can finally get some straight answers out of the guy now.”

“Maybe,” Evan said, though in his heart of hearts he wasn’t so sure. Roland was a private man, and this discovery had only opened more questions than it had answered. He closed his eyes. 

“But I don’t think—”

“There you are!” Tani’s voice burst into the room. “We really ought to put a bell on you, Evan!”

Evan looked up. Tani glared at him, lower lip stuck out in a sulky pout. He blinked, now entirely confused for a different reason.

“What—”

“Don’t what me!” She stomped over and took him by the wrist. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Miss Nella found Stilton. You wanted to talk to him, right?” She didn’t give him a chance to answer. “Come on!”

Before he could even get his feet beneath him, she was already tugging him from the room. As Lofty yelped and nearly fell once more Evan turned, looking over his shoulder, but Bracken was stifling a laugh with one hand and waving with the other. Evan smiled sheepishly, forced to trot along behind Tani or be dragged. He really did have to admire her tenacity, among many other things.

They were halfway down the hall by the time Evan realized he was still holding onto Roland’s device. With no chance to take it back to Bracken, he tucked it into his arms band for safekeeping.

Maybe someday, he thought, they really would get those answers. He certainly hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 So how 'bout that phone, eh?
> 
> For the record, Chapter 93 (this one) and Chapter 94 (Wednesday's update) are taking place at the same time as Chapter 92, just from Evermore's perspective instead of Roland's. Life goes on and this will be important come Chapter 95 and on.


	94. Chapter 94

Stilton was an unassuming man. Reed thin and average in height, with the familiar Dellian coloring that had been so common among the humans that called the region home, he was dressed warmly but understatedly. There were no bright colors, no oddities in his dress, nothing that would have drawn attention to him.

As spies went, that was a good skill to have. It was almost a shame his temperament threw the whole thing clean out the window.

“Thank you for coming, Stilton,” Evan said, lowering himself to sit on the couch across from the chair that Stilton had awkwardly claimed some moments earlier. Aranella shifted her weight on the balls of her heels as she stood guard behind her King, hands clasped just in front of her. Stilton eyed her, then quickly dropped his gaze. “I do apologize for calling you here on such short notice.”

“You needn’t apologize, your Majesty,” Stilton said with a tight smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He looked around the room once more, took in Batu and Leander and Tani watching him, and swallowed hard. His hands clenched tightly around the bandanna he held in his lap. “I am glad to serve my King in any way that he requires. What is it that you need, Sire?”

“Just to ask you a few questions, that’s all,” Evan replied, “But please, you needn’t be so formal with me. We’re all friends here.” He smiled. “Tea?”

Stilton blinked. He chanced a look up, as if looking for a trap, but found only Aranella instead. She raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly looked away. Somewhere behind her, Tani snorted but held her tongue. They had him surrounded. If he tried anything, well. They certainly had him under control. Lofty brushed against her ankles as he paced back and forth at her feet, out of Stilton’s sight.

“N-no, thank you, your Majesty.” Stilton adjusted his collar. “Questions?”

“Ah, yes. You see.” Evan leaned forward and began to prepare himself a mug of tea. Aranella’s eye twitched as he plunked two cubes of sugar too many into the porcelain mug. “It has been recently brought to my attention that people have been feeling as if they are being watching within the castle. Consul Aristides and I did some checking and felt much the same.” He glanced up. “You have been working in the castle for some time now, Stilton. Have you had these same feelings?”

“I. Perhaps?” Stilton swallowed hard, fingers twitching. Batu shifted from his guard position at the door, nodding as she caught his eye. He’d seen it too. “I…haven’t really felt anything out of the ordinary. Where have they been having these feelings, sire?”

“Around and about, mostly,” Evan replied, tail tip twitching. “We found these—” He sat back and pulled the old, withered husk of a Prying Eye out from the depths of his arms band. Aranella watched as Stilton swallowed so hard his Adam’s apple visibly bobbled. Nervous, was he? Good. “In some of the corridors. Consul Aristides tells me that they are a type of Scrying Magic known as a Prying Eye. Have you seen them before?”

“I. No, no. No, I have not and—” Stilton’s voice rose in pitch, cracking to the point that he had to clear his throat, adjusting his collar with a finger. “Pardon me. Bit of a frog in the throat.”

“Of course. This weather has been a bit much,” Evan smiled politely. “Are you sure you would not like some tea? It is a very soothing honey blend—quite sweet.” He leaned in as if sharing a secret. “I’m really rather fond of my sweets, you know.”

No one could hold out for long against Evan. A smile flickered across Stilton’s face.

“Perhaps just a cup. Thank you very much.”

“Of course.” Evan set the husk down on the table between them and busied his hands with preparing another mug of tea. “I hope you won’t find me too forward in asking this, Stilton, but are you alright?” He looked up through his fringe. “You seem a bit nervous.”

“O-oh,” Stilton startled, “No, no, your Majesty. I’m not nervous. Why would I be nervous?”

“Hmm…no reason,” Evan smiled gently, reaching for the tea pot. With steady hands, he poured one mug of tea and then the other, setting the pot down and reaching for his mug. “Well, perhaps there is one reason.” He sat back, shoulders straight and regal as he rested his mug in his lap. “Are you the one who has been placing the Prying Eyes around the castle, Stilton?”

The entire room went still, but no one was more still than Stilton. A burst of pride warmed Aranella’s heart as she watched the man go rigid, his smile looking as if it were about to splinter, his eyes darting from one head to the next. The trouble he was in dawned on him in a slow, spreading dread across his face. He stared at Evan, a bead of sweat slipping down his temple. They had him. They had him and he knew it! 

When Evan had first come to her and asked for a chance to _talk_ to Stilton, to hear what he had to say for himself before lashing out, she still hadn’t been convinced it was the best idea. An agent of Dell would never talk to them. Jack had sung like a canary in fear, but without that fear? Why would Stilton say anything at all.

But now, watching his face…she had to admit that Evan was right. He’d taken a page out of Roland’s book without even knowing it and been right.

Maybe there really was something to this merciful approach after all.

“I-I—begging your pardon, your Majesty, but I do not know what you are speaking of and—”

“Stilton, please.” Evan tilted his head. “You have been seen sneaking around in the corridors where the Prying Eyes have been found, and have been nervous ever since Minister Bracken asked about scrying magic. Please.” He leaned forward. “I am not angry with you, I promise. I just wish to understand what is going on! I cannot help my people if I do not know what is wrong.”

Stilton stared at Evan, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t this. Evan waited, and the only sign of his impatience was Lofty beginning to pace back and forth, out of sight by Aranella’s feet. Silence fell over the room before, finally, Stilton gave a shuddering exhale.

“I.” He looked from head to head. Aranella schooled her face into stern disapproval but didn’t have to look to know Batu was glaring. Stilton quickly looked down at his hands. “Yes. Yes, I set the Prying Eyes.”

A sigh rippled through the room. 

“How many?” Leander asked. “And where?”

“All over,” Stilton replied. “Not in the baths, or the royal hall, but. Everywhere else. At least a hundred of them. Closer to two hundred.” His hands twisted the bandanna in his lap. “…I was ordered to do so.”

“By King Mausinger?” 

“No. You—you don’t understand.” Stilton said, “I am loyal to my King, his humble servant! Had he ordered me to, of course I would have. But he did not, and Chancellor Vermine…”

He shuddered in spite of the crackling hearth behind him.

“Chancellor Vermine has done something?” Evan asked.

“He has done many things,” Stilton said, swallowing hard. “He is not a man you wish to cross. He told me you were a horrible, awful person, and I…well, one does not doubt the King’s right hand!” He twisted his bandanna. “But the longer I stayed here, the more I realized he was wrong, and I. You see, when he ordered me to come to Evermore, he.”

His hands were shaking. Evan reached over and pushed the mug of tea a little closer to him. Stilton nodded in thanks and took the mug. Aranella watched the tea ripple before he was able to get some hold on himself.

“He said that I was to keep watch over you, over any allies you made, and report back to him with all the information I could gather. He has been.” He took a sip of the tea. “I do not know what he has been doing with the information I have sent him. Forming plans, I suppose.”

“How have you been sending those reports?” Aranella asked, “There’s been no traffic between Evermore and Dell for months now!”

“There’s a two way scrying pool in my things,” he said, “Chan—” he choked on the title, “Vermine. He has the other side. Don’t know where he keeps his end.”

“You have experience with the magic, then?” Leander asked, “Scrying Pools require some training to use.”

Stilton nodded. “My mother was a Mage. She taught me everything I know. I don’t have much talent, but it’s. Well.” He looked into his tea. “It’s enough to get by.”

“And the Eyes?” Tani asked, “Where’d you get those?”

“Vermine gave me a couple,” he said, “but the rest I got from one of the Hydropolitan Mages,” Stilton said, causing Leander to hiss in surprise. “I told her I’d been tasked with security in the stockhouses, warding off any pirates out for a snack, and—well, she offered them.” He shrugged up to his ears. “Was really very nice about it.”

“Of course she was.” Leander sighed, chuckling ruefully. “She would have had no reason not to be.”

After all, Aranella thought, all the people within the Union had no reason to _distrust_ one another. Evan sighed quietly and nodded.

“We will return them to her, then,” he said quietly, then said to Stilton in a gentle tone, “Thank you for telling me the truth, Stilton. Again, I am sorry to put you in such a position.”

“Your Majesty?”

Evan shook his head. He blew on the still steaming contents of his mug for a second and then said quietly, “You were doing what you were ordered by a man trusted by your King. The order may as well have come from King Mausinger himself, and to turn on him by explaining all of this to us…it cannot have been easy.” He lifted his head. “And it sounds to me as if you are perhaps a little afraid of the Chancellor as well.”

“I. Perhaps that is true, sire,” Stilton nodded. Aranella watched as the tension in his shoulders began to bleed away. Evan really did have a way with people. “Perhaps we should all be. He has the King’s utmost trust.” He said, “If Chancellor Vermine says something, King Mausinger will always listen. It is almost as if he has some…manner of control over the King.”

Aranella looked over and met Leander’s gaze. Some manner of control? Well now. That sounded awfully familiar. She turned back in time to see Stilton drain the rest of his tea.

“Well. I suppose that doesn’t matter now. Thank you for the tea, sire. I’ll report to the block now.”

Evan looked up again. “…What are you talking about? What block?”

“The. Chopping block, sire?” Stilton said, confused. “Off with my head and all that for a traitor to your kingdom?” When Evan drew back, Stilton seemed even _more_ confused. “You mean…you aren’t going to kill me?”

“Of course not!” Evan exclaimed. Another burst of pride warmed Aranella’s heart better than any fire or cup of tea ever could have. “We do not do such things here, Stilton. I cannot say you will not be punished, but killed?” He shook his head vehemently. “Never!”

Stilton went limp with relief. Burying his head in his hands for a moment, he gave an odd, half-bow from where he sat. Propriety prickled at Aranella’s spine. She held still, watching as he managed to straighten up.

“Thank you, sire,” he breathed, “You are…truly a merciful King. Please—if there is.” He took a breath. “I realize how little this must mean from one willing to turn on his liege, but please. If there is anything I can do, ask.”

“For now?” Evan’s fingers tapped along his mug. “Act as you always have. Continue to send your reports to Chancellor Vermine. Give him no reason to suspect anything has changed.”

“…Sire?”

Evan shook his head. “It is a complicated matter, Stilton. I am sorry to put you through such a trial, but we cannot have either Chancellor Vermine or King Mausinger suspect anything is amiss. So please—go about your duties, and let us know if anything changes.”

“I.” Stilton blinked. “I…yes. Yes, sire, I shall. Thank you very much!”

With a gentle smile and a wave of his hand, Evan dismissed Stilton. He wobbled out of the room; two of Batu’s men headed after him as he made his way down the corridor, nodding to their Boss as Batu shut the door once Stilton was gone.

“Ye sure ‘bout this, lad?” He rumbled, “Mercy leaves the rat alive to turn ‘round and bite us again.”

“I’m certain,” Evan said, tapping his fingers along the mug. “He was so frightened, Batu. I could smell it. Chancellor Vermine terrifies him.”

“But why?” Tani asked, coming over and plunking herself down into a seat. She reached for one of the cookies on the tray with the tea. “What kind of guy is this Vermine anyway?”

“He always seemed the quiet, unassuming sort,” Aranella said pensively. Despite working in nearly the same circle their paths had so rarely crossed. She could hardly remember what he had done as Mausinger’s top aide at the time. He had terrified more than a few of the maids and servants, but she had never heard him _yell_. It was odd. She shook her head. “But I suppose it is always the quiet ones you have to be worried about. If Vermine is at the root of this, that changes things."

“Yes,” Evan agreed, plunking his chin into the palm of his hand. “Do you think it’s possible that he has some control over Mausinger somehow?” He looked over to Leander. “Some sort of Darkness, like Doloran perhaps?”

“Perhaps,” Leander agreed, walking over until he could cross his arms on the back of an armchair, leaning his chin onto his crossed wrists. “Though we should perhaps consider that this Chancellor Vermine is also corrupted.” He looked at Aranella and said, “How long has he been working with Mausinger?”

“Years,” Aranella said, letting Lofty bounce past her before she sat beside Evan. “He was there when I first became a Ward of the Crown. Why do you…”

Wait. She narrowed her eyes. He couldn’t mean…

“You don’t think that Vermine was corrupted _years_ ago and has been slowly turning Mausinger as well, do you?”

Leander spread his hands. “We are all well aware that Doloran is capable of acting quite patiently. If, for some reason, he became unable to corrupt King Leonhard or his heir, he would have had find another way to claim Ding Dong Dell’s Kingsbond. Forcing the line of succession to change would be one such way. He need only find a way to achieve such things. A coup would certainly be effective.”

“And…doing it in such a ruthless manner would all but guarantee that at least half of Dell’s people would be unhappy with their new ruler.” Evan said quietly, staring into his tea. Heart aching for him, Aranella reached out and rubbed gentle circles on his back. He trembled under her palm. “Which would then make things so much easier for him whenever Mausinger _did_ manage to get his Kingsbond.”

“Precisely.” Leander said, “Oakenhart would find him worthy if he overcame the trial, but their bond would never be as strong. Given enough time and reason, it would fray. And with what Stilton has just told us…” He sighed heavily and removed his glasses. “We must consider the likely possibility that Doloran will succeed whether or not we find a way to warn Mausinger of the threat.”

“Pah.” Batu huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Couldn’t happen to a better swab.” He snorted, reaching over and plucking a cookie off of the tray. He contemplated it for a moment, then snapped his treat in half. “Sounds to me like Doloran’s gotten too far ‘head of us. Ye still think we can stop ‘im, Evan lad?”

“I…” Evan stared into his half empty mug. “…I want to hope so, I truly do, but….” He sighed quietly. “…Perhaps it is time we start preparing for the worst. I just—” He set his mug down and sat back, arms crossed over his chest. “I just wish we had some way to know what was going on in there!”

“What about that scrying thingy that Stilton mentioned?” Tani asked, “Could we use that?”

“Scrying pools have a very limited range,” Leander said, “And two-way ones even more so. I doubt we would see more than the two feet directly above the other end if we simply used Stilton’s.” He opened his mouth, then stopped himself. Everyone, from Lofty to Batu, looked at him. Slowly he shook his head. “…But perhaps…”

“Leander?”

Leander shook himself. “This is but a theory, but perhaps Queen Nerea would be able to use that two-way scrying pool as a way to amplify a spell that would allow us to see into Dell. Tell me—” He looked between Aranella and Evan, “Does Dell have any still water? Wells, or fountains?”

“There’s two pools of the stuff in the throne room,” Aranella said, “Would that do?”

“Quite well.” He turned to Evan and smiled. “By your leave, your Majesty, I shall return by morning with news.”

“Of course,” Evan nodded, but Leander was gone before he could say anything else. He vanished in a whirl of magic and sea air, leaving Tani snickering around her cookie.

“Starting to think he’s more worried about Roland than you, Evan,” She said, a knowing gleam in her eye. “Maybe we should shove them in a room together when he gets back.”

A laugh rippled through the room, warm and good-natured in its teasing nature. Evan’s tail gave a happy little wave.

“Maybe we should!”

Aranella had to smile; tense as things were now, there was a note of hope in the air that even she could sense. It set her frayed nerves at ease.

Somehow, she could tell everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A core tenet of Evermore, or at least of Evan’s ideal of Evermore, is mercy. Mercy and the sparing of life. He’s not going to kill a man for following orders. Stilton's going to be under watch for quite some time, but he'll get by.
> 
> Now, the man who _gave_ those orders…that’s another story.


	95. Chapter 95

Quietly shutting the doors to Evan’s former room, Roland allowed himself a second to breathe. His arms band, now carrying the Mark of Kings in its depths, felt so much heavier than it had just minutes before. It was strange, really; the thing was lighter than most of the supplies he had brought with him, but it meant so much more. 

With everything he had seen and heard over the last few days, he was no longer sure that they could talk Mausinger around. Not with the way things were. But at least, if they had the Mark, they could try.

They had to try.

Turning away from the door, he took the stairs down from the tower two at a time. With Mausinger and Vermine away, the royal halls and residences were empty of all people. Even the staff stayed away, eying the doors with wary expressions and hushed whispers. A patrol came through each night, but they weren’t due for some time. He had time. With the hall empty it had been easy to slip into Evan’s room and get the Mark out of it’s hiding spot.

Maybe even too easy.

If there was one thing this world had taught him, it was that when things went well, something was always about to go wrong. He picked up his pace, hitting the bottom of the stairs at nearly a run. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and he had to force himself to breathe easily. He had to keep a cool head and stick to the plan.

Out into the main foyer, up the stairs. Find the study and then it was the Collected Works of Micheal Gouda that would open the door. After that…well.

He’d gotten out through there once before. He could do it again. 

Reaching for the door that would let him back out into the main foyer, a shiver went down his spine. Roland stopped, holding his breath. Clinging to his shoulder, Tove stood up straight.

“Hig?”

Despite his position right next to Roland’s ear, the little higgledy sounded as if he were speaking from a much greater distance. Roland could barely hear him past the rush of blood in his ears, and in front of him the door seemed to blur. An odd pressure took root at the back of his skull, not pain but more as if someone had reached into his mind and squeezed. He reached back with a gasp. What was this?

_”Roland…”_

A whisper, and the feeling of fingers skimming across his hand. He dropped his hand from the door and whirled around.

_”Roland!”_

Alex’s voice echoed down the hallway, as clear as if she were standing beside him. Slowly, barely daring to hope, Roland turned his head. Instantly his heart skipped a beat; the world itself seemed to hold its breath.

There, at the end of the corridor, Alex stood at the corner. She had her hands behind her back, her head tilted just so, but as he met her eyes—blue, so very blue—she smiled and reached towards him with one hand.

 _”Roland! I am here! Come to me, my love!”_ Her lightly accented voice bounced through his mind as if she were speaking directly into it instead of into the hall. Her hand stretched, reaching. _”Come!”_

He wanted to. Every racing beat of his heart wanted nothing more than to go to her, to take her into his arms, to take her to safety with him, but—

 _The Darkness plays tricks_ , he’d said to Grimm not half a day ago. He knew there was no way for her to be here. He had been in Dell for long enough that if by some miracle she really had been here, they would have crossed paths by now. She wasn’t there.

It was just an illusion.

And yet, he still found himself staring at her. Her voice was wrong, the accent lilting where hers had really been more of a twang, and her face was blurry. Almost as if staring at her from across a great, foggy distance.

Almost as if this illusion didn’t know her face. As if it had forgotten how she looked. As if _he_ had forgotten how she looked, and whatever rooted about in his mind had only been able to find those half-faded memories. 

It wasn’t her. As much as he wanted it to be her, as much as he would have given almost anything to see her and Trevor again, it _wasn’t_ her.

Heartbroken, he turned away.

“I can’t,” He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m sorry.”

He reached for the door. Before he could pull it open, two icy cold arms snaked around his chest.

 _”Roland,”_ the whisper came again, _”Why did you leave me? Why did you not protect us?”_

“Alex, I—” Cold snaked through his chest, an iron band around his heart and lungs that stole his breath away, made it impossible to take any meaningful breath for air. “I didn’t—you were—”

 _”How quickly you wrote me off for dead.”_ Alex hissed, tightening her grip on him. He couldn’t breathe couldn’t move couldn’t get her off of him— _”How quickly you forgot you should be with us.”_

“Alex—”

Without warning, Tove let out a tremendous cry of “Higgledy hee!”, leaping from Roland’s shoulder in a blast of power that would have put anyone flat into the carpet. The tightness around Roland’s chest washed away, leaving him gasping, but when he turned around there was no one there. No Alex, no shadows, nothing.

Gone. Never there to begin with. 

Landing on his shoulder, Tove gave a snort and dusted off his tiny hands. Roland chuckled softly, heart aching.

“Thanks, Tove,” He said quietly. “I needed that.”

“Hig pig higgle.” Tove said firmly, patting the side of Roland’s head. He grabbed onto the collar of his coat so as not to go flying as Roland reached for the doors. With both hands he swung them open--

—Right as the patrol that came through the Royal Quarter came to the doors and reached for them himself. 

Oh no. He was early!

For a second, man and mouse and higgledy stared at one another, everyone startled by the appearance of someone who they hadn’t expected to be there. Roland recovered first, plastering a smile on his face.

“Evening,” He said, “You here on patrol?”

“I—you—” The mouse sputtered in surprise, then regained himself and said sternly, “This area is off limits to all but the King and his Excellency!” He reached for the hilt of his sword. “What’re you doing back here?”

“Just looking for something. Papers for the King, you know?” Roland said casually, turning to slip past the mouse. Crossing his mental fingers he added, “It’s all quiet back here. Nothing to worry about.”

“I see. Well—ah!” The mouse reached out and grabbed him by the arm. Tove hissed viciously. “Did his Majesty give you permission to be back here?”

“No, but—”

“Then I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to come with me, sir,” the mouse said sternly. “Let his Majesty sort all of this out when he returns.”

Dammit. Shoulders slumping, Roland sighed.

“I was afraid you’d say that. Alright, fine.” He set his feet. “I didn’t want to have to do this, but you’re not leaving me much choice.”

The mouse blinked, startled behind the red lenses of his helm. “Do what?”

“This.”

Snapping out with his free arm Roland grabbed the mouse by the side of his head. Pulling a page out of Batu’s book, he slammed the poor guard into the wall head-first; his helmet rung like a struck gong. Knocked senseless, the mouse fell back with a groan. Roland caught him before he could hit the floor, pulling him into the corridor and out of sight once the doors were closed. Maybe he’d been a bit too harsh, but he really couldn’t afford to take chances now.

He had to get out of the castle before someone else caught him.

Hurrying through the still confusing corridors and hallways, Roland made his way to the foyer. Once he was across that, he could get out through the study with no one the wiser until morning. Stone steps clattered beneath his boots, the rush of water through the fountains covering the rush of blood in his ears. He was so close!

“Ah, Roland!” 

Roland stopped midstride, turning to see as Mausinger and the rest of his party came walking up the steps. The front door slid shut with a resounding thud, shutting out the howling wind as mages slipping snow-dusted cloaks off their shoulders, soldiers taking off their helmets and shaking out their ears. 

Dammit. 

Swallowing back a grimace and ignoring the now growling Tove as best he could, Roland altered his course to meet Mausinger halfway.

“Your Majesty,” He said politely, “You’re back earlier than expected. How was your trip?”

“Uneventful,” Mausinger said, shrugging out of his thick woolen coat, “If one discounts the blizzard that started up not too long ago. I thought it best to bring us all home rather than walk in that.” He shook out his coat, clumps of snow falling to the ground. Magic crackled down his arms, causing Roland to bite back a curse. He was a Mage. Of course he was a Mage. “Traveling this many people to one place can be difficult, but…”

“Better than freezing.”

“Precisely.” Mausinger smiled. “And what of yourself? Burning the midnight oil?”

Painfully aware that each passing second was one more second where the entire thing could unravel, Roland smiled tightly.

“You could say that. I was just—”

“Ah, your Majesty!”

Grimm. As if this night couldn’t get any worse!

“Goodness, it seems everyone wants my attention tonight.” Mausinger chuckled. Vermine seemed less amused, brushing snow out of his fur with a scoff. “A good evening to you as well, Grimm. How fares our good city?”

“Quite well, your Majesty,” Grimm said, though without his helmet on Roland was able to see his fur bunch up as he frowned. “Actually, sire, I was wondering if I may have a moment of your time. You see, there is something that I wished to speak to you about.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” Grimm stepped up to stand beside Roland. “You see, sire, Master Roland and I were—”

“Grimm,” Roland interrupted, “It’s late. His Majesty’s just Traveled his entire party back home. Can’t this wait until morning?”

“Master Roland, you…” Grimm looked at him, betrayed. “Sir, you were the one who said—”

“Stop him!”

The shrill screech brought everything and everyone to a halt. Even Roland’s breath caught between his ribs, Tove gone rigid on his shoulder. The guard he had hit, still clutching at his head, was stumbling towards them. His eyes were fiery with rage as he pointed at Roland and screamed, 

“He was in the Royal Quarter and he attacked me! Stop him!”

Surrounded on all sides, there was nowhere to go and no chance to run. Feeling more like the mouse before the cat, Roland held himself perfectly still. Everyone stared at him; most of their expressions were caught somewhere between surprise or alarm, but Mausinger and Vermine were different.

They were smiling.

A chill ran down Roland’s smile as Mausinger’s smile grew wider, showing the sharp teeth at the back of his mouth. For the span of two more heartbeats, the foyer was silent but for the sounds of everyone’s breathing and the two fountains behind them. 

Then, slowly at first but quickly gaining in volume, Mausinger laughed. Startled, every one of his soldiers turned to face him. Hands fell to hilts or wands as a dozen unsure faces watched their King with wary eyes, but Vermine seemed completely nonplussed. He raised a knowing eyebrow at Roland, who growled under his breath. This was going nowhere good, and far too quickly.

As quickly as he had started laughing, Mausinger stopped. He wiped a tear from his eye.

“Oh, but this night continues to improve by the moment. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever make your move!”

Dammit. Roland grit his teeth. They’d played right into Mausinger’s hand, hadn’t they? He scrambled to think of a way out of this mess, slowly inching his hand towards his arms band. If he could just—

“Sire?!” Grimm squeaked, “What is going on here?”

“Did he not tell you, Grimm?” Mausinger asked mockingly, “Our dear Master Roland is a spy for Tildrum!” He snorted. “And a thief besides, one who was far more cautious than I would have liked. You certainly took your time, didn’t you?”

“You know what they say: Haste makes waste.” Roland grit out, trying to keep an eye on Grimm and Mausinger at the same time. The soldiers standing behind Mausinger shared confused, helpless looks with one another. They didn’t have a clue what was going on here. Vermine, on the other hand, contemplated Roland through narrowed eyes as he said, “You knew this was a trick all along?”

“Oh, yes. We have known that since the moment you first arrived. You see, Roland,” Mausinger stroked a hand through his tuft of beard, “Vermine did not lie to you when he said we have been watching you for some time. We are well aware how heavily Tildrum relies on you. Removing you from his side whilst we launched our assault would have been its own reward, but now…” He narrowed his eyes. “Of course he would tell _you_ where the blasted thing was hidden. Hand it over.”

“I don’t think so,” Roland said, “The Mark belongs to the King. _My_ King.”

His _son_.

“Of course,” He smiled tightly, ignoring Grimm’s squeak of surprise. “If you’d be willing to sign the Declaration, I’m happy to trade you for it.”

“Hah!” Mausinger barked out a laugh. “You speak of this pathetic union, but what is it if not a tyrannical attempt at ruling the entire world? All nations, bowing to a single ruler? A Grimalkin half-breed, no less.” He snorted. “Neither man nor beast, that Tildrum. I should hardly be surprised that he turned out so unhinged as to want to rule the entire world.”

Roland went stiff. Alright. Enough of this.

“I’d thank you not to talk about my King like that.” He said, voice cold and flat. He gripped his arms tightly, forcing himself to hold still. “He’s still your peer, Mausinger. Show him some respect.”

“Respect?” Mausinger scoffed, “The same respect that his wretched father showed to me and mine? Please. Even that is more than he deserves.” He narrowed his eyes. “The only respect he deserves is that of a quick death.”

“Is that a threat?” Roland asked quietly, warm metal slipping beneath his fingertips. Tove growled low in his ear. 

“A promise. Now—” No doubt feeling very confident with all his guards around, Mausinger took one step forward. “Enough of this nonsense. It is high time these games came to an end.” Reaching forward he extended one hand towards Roland. “The Mark, if you please, and no tricks. I can just as soon pry it from your dead hands, but I would rather not ask my staff to scrub your blood from the floors.”

Roland took another breath. From the depths of his arms band, he called on what he needed. It rose to meet his hand.

“Sure thing.” He said, closing his hand around Bracken’s flash-bang. “Catch!”

With a single under-hand throw, he launched the thing up into the air even as he twisted out of the way of the crossbows behind him. Bowstrings twanged as their deadly cargo sailed free, close enough that Tove yelped as one sailed past his head. Throwing himself aside, Roland hit the ground on his hands and knees, eyes squeezed shut. The bright flare of light filtered red through his eyelids, screams going up behind him.

“Argh!”

“My eyes!”

Roland launched himself to his feet, eyes open only enough to see where he was going. The front door was out, too many soldiers between him and it even if they were all running blind, which left him with only one option. He scrambled for the stairs and almost made it.

Almost.

“Hig!”

Tove’s warning came a second too late. A blast of power slammed into his shoulder, so hot it was cold. Agony speared down his arm, sending him tumbling to the ground with a scream even as it stole the breath from his lungs. He toppled to his knees, stunned, and boots rushed towards him. Tove’s tiny weight leapt off of his shoulder.

“Higgledy hee!”

With a rush of wind and more than a few startled grunts, Tove let loose a tremendous blast of his power before landing back where he’d started. He tugged desperately on Roland’s ear, crying out as if telling him to get up, to run while he still could.

Lurching to his feet, gasping for air, Roland did just that.

“After him!” Mausinger shouted, “Do not let him escape!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split for length; second piece to this goes up on Monday, so enjoy your weekend cliffhanger, folks~


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Torturous use of magic spells. (The Agony Beam trope, essentially, but it’s still a thing.)

“Which way’d he go?!”

“You three, down that hall! You two, check the kitchens! You four, with me!”

Leaning his head back against the door to the study, Roland squeezed his eyes shut. White hot pain throbbed in his arm in perfect time with his racing heart; clutching at his injured shoulder, he struggled to bring his breathing back under some semblance of control. There wasn’t time for him to sit around, no matter how much he hurt. A full search wouldn’t take long to find him in here, and there was nothing he could use to barricade the door.

He had to get moving again.

Pulling a Soreaway Sweet from his supplies, he cracked the medicine between his teeth, swallowing the sickly-sweet syrup. The pain lessoned, but it was still enough to make his knees shake as he lurched upright. The world swum worryingly as he caught his balance. Tove crooned, obviously concerned.

“Hiiig. Higgle piggle…”

“I’m alright,” Roland said quietly, though they both knew he was anything but. Oh, the others were going to have a field day when he got home. Dragging in a deep breath, he clutched at his shoulder as he made for the bookshelf. “Just let me…”

He stopped in front of the shelf, vision wavering and blurry. He had to blink a few times before it cleared and he could actually read the titles. Rich jewel-toned spines with silver and gold writing stared back at him as he scanned the covers. What had Aranella said it had been? The Collective—no, the Collect _ed_ works of Micheal Gouda. And—there it was. Tucked halfway up the shelf, it gave a tiny, almost inaudible click when he pulled on it. In stark contrast to the last time, the bookshelf was much slower to open. Gears ground loudly, so loud he was sure someone was going to hear and charge into the study at any second, but then it stopped.

It hadn’t even opened halfway. It had opened just enough for him to slip an arm through, but the rest of him? He wasn’t going to fit! Leaning his back against the bookshelf he shoved with all the strength he had left in him, but it did no good. A few books rattled, and one fell off its place on the lowest shelf, but the bookcase itself wasn’t going to budge. Breathing heavily, Roland coughed on a mouthful of Dark-sweet air.

Dammit. It was locked, or blocked, or just plain stuck. Had he pulled the wrong book? He doubted it. Another scan of the titles revealed nothing close to that title that he could have mistaken it for, which left only one option.

Whatever the reason, this thing wasn’t going to move. He had to get through a hole smaller than his own head somehow, but how? He had to think fast. He had minutes, if that, before he was found and trapped in this room. Maybe—

He reached for his arms band, only for the world to spin dizzyingly around him. Nausea rushed up his throat, forcing him to close his eyes or be sick where he stood. His balance, already shot by the pain, gave out. With a dull thump, he collapsed to the carpet, arm burning with cold.

“Hig!” Tove exclaimed, tiny hands pushing at the side of his head. “Hig pig higgle!”

Roland didn’t answer him, too caught up in trying not to panic. There was no Aranella here to talk him down, no Leander to support him, no Evan to protect. If he lost it, he’d be lost. 

He forced himself to take in a deep breath, eyes still closed. His hand reached up to his shoulder, fingers skimming across the undamaged cloth of his coat.

Wait. Undamaged?

The thought shocked him out of his panic. He jerked his head up, still dizzy, and strained to look at his shoulder. He hadn’t realized it before, but the fabric wasn’t burned. Wool was remarkably hard to light, he knew, but he’d seen Evan throw fireballs for months. If he’d been hit with a fireball bad enough to burn his arm, there should have been some sign of that on his coat. There was no sign of fire, no burning, scorching, or even traces of soot. Had it not been a fireball?

No. No, it couldn’t have been.

Lurching up to his feet, Roland undid the top buttons of his coat. White hot pain surged down his arm as he moved it out of the sleeve, causing him to bite back a whine as his vision grayed at the edges. The cotton shirt below moved aside much more easily, revealing bare skin. He had to turn, using the mirror above the mantle to get a good look, but what he saw on the back of his shoulder made his blood run cold.

There was no burn. There was no blood, or broken bone, or anything that would have been a normal sign as to why in two worlds he hurt so badly. There was only a dark smear across his skin, an oil slick of indigo and purple and deep green as it writhed and twisted in ways no mark should have been able to.

He’d seen this before. Months and months ago, and he thought that he would never see it again after Aranella had had her curse dispelled. The twisting shadow slowly spreading down his back was clear proof that he had been wrong about that.

As if this night couldn’t get any worse.

“Hiiiiig…” Tove hissed, crawling across the back of his neck. The little Higgledy pressed a glowing hand to the cursed mark as if trying to dispel it, but it barely even twitched. Tove had been holding back the Darkness for days now, but when it came to dispelling it…

This didn’t matter. Lofty and Li Li could fix this when he got home. 

If he got home.

He shoved the thought away, gritting his teeth and slipping his arm back into the sleeve of his coat. Reaching into his arms band once more, he pulled Bracken’s Frog Pill from the depths of his supplies. She had said to just swallow it and the magic inside—a gift from Leander—would handle the rest. It was a large pill, sure, but he could handle it.

And yet, staring at it in his palm, his gut twisted. He looked up to the gap that would lead him to escape and frowned. He shouldn’t have hesitated, but this all felt too simple. Too easy. It was a stupid thought; none of this was easy, or according to plan, and yet…

No. Something wasn’t right. Going to a knee, he plucked Tove from his shoulder and set his loyal companion down before the gap.

“Hig?”

“I need you to take this,” he said, reaching into his arms band and pulling the Mark from its depths. The little bauble gleamed in the dim light as he slipped the soft leather cord over Tove’s head. Instinctively, Tove clutched the gem in both stubby arms, staring up at Roland as he continued, “And go back to Evermore right now. Take it straight to Evan, understand?”

“Hig!” Tove leapt forward, tiny mouth open to say more, but the rattling of the door handle stopped them both. Roland cursed between his teeth, lurching back to his feet. If someone came in here and saw a frog leaping through an opening, they’d know something was up. He was out of time and out of options. 

“Go!” He hissed at Tove as the door began to creak open, “Get out of here!”

Trusting Tove to go, he gathered what strength he had left and charged the door. The mouse Mage that opened it opened her mouth to scream, startled, only to find Roland’s hand upon her mouth before she could get the scream out. The pill slipped from his palm to her throat; she swallowed reflexively and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Roland stumbled, tripping over something at ankle level. Catching himself on the doorframe, he looked down.

A brown frog stared up at him, blinking startled eyes. The mouse-turned-frog gave a loud croak, what would have been a scream if she could have, and almost fell as she quickly hopped away. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Roland couldn’t help but laugh.

If nothing else, Bracken should have been pleased. Her gadgets had worked without a hitch.

“There he is!”

Dammit!

Pushing off the doorframe, Roland took off down the hall. Pain erupted in his skull as he left the protective range of Tove’s powers, nearly driving him to his knees before he caught his footing. Overwhelmingly thick, the Darkness in Dell left him nearly unable to think. Acting on instinct and half-remembered pathways, he turned a corner, leading his pursuers away from the study and away from Tove. They charged after him in a great clamor, armor clanking and magic making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Fireballs seared past him, flashes of heat and light.

At least their aim was crap. He’d have been in so much more trouble if they could aim.

“Stop!” One of the soldiers called from behind him, “Stop! In the name of the King, I order you to stop!”

Fat chance of that. He kept running, heading in a vaguely downward direction towards the front door. He didn’t dare to hope that he could still escape, but if he could just keep them away from Tove, maybe this thing wouldn’t be completely unsalvageable. 

As he stumbled down the stairs, half-blind with pain, the clank of armor followed after him. The castle had been half-empty between the army on the move and the soldiers Mausinger had taken with him, but there were still enough that he’d have had a problem even at his best. Now? It was all he could do to avoid the fireballs searing past his head. They weren’t aiming to take him in, he realized with a skip of his heart, but aiming to take him _down_.

Mausinger really hadn’t been kidding when he’d said he would just as soon pry the Mark out of his dead hand. Damn. He’d bitten off far more than he could chew here. There was no getting out of this, was there?

The answer to that unspoken question came the moment his foot first touched the metal inlay in the foyer floor. A burst of pain lanced through his skull, catching him completely off guard as he cried out, his vision going white from the force of it. With nothing to catch himself against he fell to his knees, clutching at his head with both hands as if that would help.

He’d had headaches before, migraines that made it impossible to do anything but hide in the dark, but this? This was so much worse than anything he’d ever experienced before. It was worse than Goldpaw, worse than Hydropolis, and he found himself wishing that he would black out from the pain rather than have to suffer another second of this! 

There was no way to tell how long it lasted. Seconds could have been eternities, or eternities could have been the beats of his racing heart. He only knew it ended when he could finally breathe again, air rasping through his raw throat. Small droplets of blood plopped onto the floor beneath him, dripping from his nose. Wracked by shivers from head to toe, he was unable to lift his head as footsteps drew near.

“You see, your Majesty?” Vermine’s nasal voice sent another stab of pain between his eyes. “Such spells all but guarantee that your target has no hope of escape. You need only cast, and…” He chuckled darkly. “Well. You can see for yourself.”

“Yes, I certainly can.” Mausinger said, the pensive note in his voice sending chills down Roland’s spine. “Tell me, how long does it take to learn such spells?”

“Oh, not very long at all!” Vermine purred, “I would be happy to teach you, my friend, but perhaps we ought to deal with this one first?”

“Your counsel is as wise as ever, Vermine.” A snap of fingers. “Get him up.”

Hands roughly grabbed him under his arms, hauling Roland to his knees with a short, pained gasp. Another hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled, yanking his focus up. Mausinger sneered down at him, far too amused for the circumstances, as a Mage darted forward. Thin, fuzzy fingers snatched at his arms band, slipping it off his wrist as the guards held him down.

Not that they needed to. He barely had the energy to keep his eyes open, forget fight back. Her prize in hand the Mage slipped back to Mausinger, who took the band with a soft mutter of thanks. Slipping his hands across the gems, he rifled through Roland’s things in search of the Mark.

“Goodness, you came prepared,” he laughed, “A shame they did you no good…now where is it…”

A tiny seed of spite took root in Roland’s chest as he watched Mausinger continue to sort through the contents of his arms band. With each passing second that he couldn’t find what he was looking for, the look on the mad king’s face fell from smugness into desperation.

“No, no—not that—no—” Mausinger jerked his head up. “Check his pockets!”

“Sire—” Grimm’s voice came from somewhere behind, “These coats don’t have pockets, Sire.”

Mausinger snarled. He dropped Roland’s arms band and lunged forward, sword appearing in his hand. He jabbed it forward, nearly driving the point into Roland’s throat just beneath his chin. The metal shifted as Roland swallowed hard, breath misting along the blade.

“Where is it?!” Mausinger snarled at him, eyes wild, “Tell me, damn you!”

Though it took all the strength he had, Roland gathered himself enough to meet Mausinger’s eyes. If he was going to meet his end here, on the sharp end of a tyrant’s blade, he was going to do it with his head held high. He hurt too much to speak, but he didn't need to. The look in his eyes was enough for Mausinger to snarl again, the sound loud enough to make the guards on either side of him shift nervously.

 _Evan,_ Roland thought, _I’m so sorry._

“Kill him, your Majesty!” Vermine almost shrieked. Another lance of pain had Roland squeezing his eyes shut. “Kill him now, and send his head back to Tildrum!”

No! 

Roland tried to fight, jerking back as best he could, but he had nothing left to give. He was left panting as Mausinger made a pensive noise, shifting his sword enough to press a line of heat into Roland’s throat…and then pulled it away.

“No,” He said, dismissing his blade. “We shall make an example of him first.”

“A-an example, your Majesty?” Vermine squeaked, surprised.

“Of what happens to those who cross the true ruler of Ding Dong Dell!” Turning on his heel, Mausinger dismissed his sword. With confident strides, he headed for the throne room. “Bring him along! I know just what to do with this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /presented without comment :3


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Disturbing imagery (Blood and death)

_Evan stared up at the few faint stars barely visible through the broken skylight in Dell’s throne room. Snow gently fell down through the gaping holes in the glass; his eyes tracked a few flakes as they fluttered down to land on his father’s throne. The stone was cracked, broken in places, and the red cushion was torn. Snowflakes landed on the stuffing, disappearing into the white._

_The sight pulled at Evan’s heart, but not as bad as he thought it would have. He looked ahead, to the figure standing just at the top of the first flight of stairs._

_“Roland?” He called gently. He wanted to take a step forward, but his legs felt locked in place. Roland had his back to him, head tilted to the sky. Snow fell gently around him, landing on his shoulders, catching in his hair. He didn’t turn around, even as Evan called to him again. “Roland?”_

_For a moment, there was no answer. Unease curled in Evan’s stomach, crawling up his throat to sit sour in the back of his mouth. Something was wrong._

_“Roland!”_

_Roland still didn’t turn around. He lifted his head, staring at the broken throne._

_“How does it feel?” He asked, his voice oddly distant. “Being home after so long?”_

_“What?” Evan drew back, confused. He knew this place nearly as well as he knew himself, and yet._

_And yet, what should have been safe, what would have been his, felt anything but. He felt like a stranger in this place, his fur on end and his breath coming in shorter and shorter pulls by the moment. The air hung sweet on his tongue._

_“Roland, this isn’t—Dell isn’t my home anymore. Evermore is.” Oh, why couldn’t he move?! He reached forward. “It’s _our_ home! Let’s go home, alright?”_

_Roland lowered his head, back bowing to the point Evan was sure his chin was touching his chest. The sickness in Evan’s throat crawled a little higher, his gut twisting. This wasn’t right. Something was so very wrong!_

_“Roland?”_

_“…Sorry, Evan,” He said, “But I’m not coming home this time.”_

_“What?!” Evan bunched his legs, pushing off, and his legs finally responded. He took a huge, lurching step forward, only for the carpet to squish beneath his heel as his foot came down. He jerked, looking down. “…What?”_

_A thick, dark liquid bloomed up beneath his foot, carrying with it the salty, metallic stench of blood. Evan skittered back with a short cry, but it didn’t matter. Each step squished, blood blooming up through the once plush carpet. Sick rose up Evan’s throat at the smell; there was so much of it! Where was it coming from?! He looked up, then gasped aloud._

_There were bodies in the throne room that hadn't been there before, scattered in boneless sprawls. Bracken, and Leander, and Batu, all bent over the guard rails. Tani and Nella, collapsed on the stairs, Nella half thrown over Tani’s still form as if she had gone down protecting the girl. Tears welled in his eyes._

_“What…” He looked to Roland’s back, “Roland, what’s—what’s happening?”_

_“What should have happened a long time ago.” Roland replied. Something moved at his feet, twining around his ankles. He still hadn’t turned around, hadn’t reacted to the bodies of their family appearing from nothing. “It’s time for me to go.”_

_“What—no!” Evan lunged, “No!”_

_He was too slow. The twining strands of Darkness that had begun to wrap themselves around Roland’s ankles sprang to life, twisting around his entire body. A chill wind sprang up and forced Evan back, arms thrown up to shield his face._

_“It’s too late for me,” Roland’s voice echoed through the throne room, “but you can still save the others. Run.”_

_“Roland—” In spite of his instincts screaming at him to run, Evan stepped closer. He reached out with both hands: there had to be something he could do!_

_“Run!”_

_Darkness erupted like a fountain, spilling across the room. More of the snake-like tendrils sprang up, thrashing and colliding with anything still left standing. Evan cried out, covering his head with his hands as glass and stone rained down from above, splashing into the standing pools. He looked up between his crossed arms._

_“Roland!”_

_There was no answer. The only thing left of his adoptive father was a fountain of Darkness, spewing vile scented air and loss into the room that Evan had once thought would be his. It was swallowing everything; the bodies of his family disappeared underneath it as it lapped at Evan’s ankles, their forms swallowed whole._

_**Look,** A whisper pressed against the back of his mind, **Look at what the Darkness does. Look at what you allow into your home. Look at what will happen if he stays.**_

_Evan grit his teeth, ears folding back. A tendril of Darkness thrashed, then slammed into the ground beside him. The impact rattled up his spine, threatening to knock him off his feet. Instinct told him to flee, to run, to leave the threat behind him, but his heart screamed at him to **stay** , to stand and fight for his family._

_He raised his head. If he squinted, he could just make out Roland, hunched and pained in the Darkness. He narrowed his eyes at it, unsurprised to find a pair of red eyes glaring back at him. Evan bared his teeth._

_“Give him back,” he snarled. His body was stiff, refusing to move, but through great effort he managed to take a step forward. The foul wind kicked up, threatening to push him back. “Give him **back**!” He yowled._

_**Let him go,** the Darkness answered. **Give up. He is lost to you!**_

_Another tendril of Darkness slammed down in front of him. Shards of stone went flying, slicing through his sleeves and cutting through his cheeks. The pain only served to make Evan angrier._

_“I won’t give up,” He growled, shielding his face from the worst of the wind. Another step forward, then another. He almost slipped as the wind kicked up, but he refused to stop! The Darkness lashed out, as if sensing he was drawing near, but it couldn’t touch him. His magic rose from his skin, fending it off as he called on its power, called on Lofty’s power through their bond. “I’ll never give up!”_

_The twin red eyes in the fountain of Darkness flickered to a deep, warm brown._

_“I will not abandon him!”_

_Evan lunged forward, reaching out with one hand—_

“EVAN!”

—And barely managed to catch himself on the footboard of his bed before he could sail clean off the edge. The Darkness was gone, Dell’s throne room replaced by his familiar quarters. He was…home?

It had been a dream?

Evan sat on his knees, looking around as he heaved for air. It had been a dream. He’d never…it hadn’t happened? It had all felt so real, but it was just. It had just been a dream.

No. It had been a terrible nightmare.

Evan shivered; sick lingered in the back of his throat burning as he swallowed it back down. He crossed his arms over his middle.

“What was that?” He asked. Lofty walked up beside him.

“Awake now, are you?” Lofty asked, though the aggravation in his voice was tempered by the clear worry in his eyes and the concern singing across their bond. “’Bout time, sunshine. Was startin’ to worry!”

Evan shook his head. He didn’t understand. It had been a nightmare, but…it felt too _real_ to be just a bad dream. He looked down at his Kingmaker.

“That…” He blinked. “That wasn’t just a nightmare, was it?”

Lofty took in a great big breath, then let it all out. 

“No, sunshine,” he said, his voice going soft and quiet with concern. “It wasn’t. That was some awful dark magic messin’ with youer head. Doloran’s gettin’ reaaaallll bold like, he is.”

Evan rubbed at his forehead. Now that the danger had clearly passed, a headache was starting to sink in between his eyes. Feeling a bit like his skull had been scraped out with a spoon, he glanced out his window. A howling blizzard had started up during the night, keeping him from seeing the pitch black sky. He sighed heavily. Wonderful; he’d never get back to sleep with that noise. He shook his head, the last threads of the dream clinging like cobwebs.

“Could this really just be about us being the last light, Lofty?” He asked, “I feel like there’s something more to this.”

“Course there is,” Lofty plopped himself down onto Evan’s discarded pillow, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. “See, ol Dolly-boy and Rolly-boy are Soul Mates, yeah? What happens to one happens to the other?” When Evan nodded slowly he continued, “So, he’s gonna want ol’ Rolly-boy reaaaaall close like ‘fore the fightin’ starts, only he knows that he’d sooner turn his own sword on himself than leave you behind, so,” He waved a hand in the air, “He’s gotta make us all turn on Rolly-boy first.”

A hollow opened up in Evan’s stomach, dropping his insides towards the floor. Was that it? Had that dream been an elaborate attempt to…make him run away? Abandon Roland in fear for the others, for himself? Gritting his teeth, he snarled.

“We would never do that! We would never turn our backs on him!”

“Yeah yeah,” Lofty nodded vehemently, “But that don’t mean ol Dolly-boy ain’t gonna try anyway!” He snorted. “These real Dark types, mun, they do some really desperate stuff sometimes. Get caught up in the shadows and boosh. Lost ‘fore you know it.”

Evan frowned, pensive. Doloran was his enemy, that was true, and if he was a threat to Evan’s family Evan wasn’t about to just sit back and let him do what he wanted. But, at the same time, he _was_ a person. Surely he had his reasons for doing the things he did…didn’t he?

He raised his head to ask Lofty just that question, but before he could so much as open his mouth rushing footsteps in the hall pulled his attention to the doors. He’d barely had time to turn around before they swung open.

“Evan—oh, thank goodness, you’re awake,” Nella bustled into the room, lighting the sconces on the wall. “Get dressed, quickly!”

Evan blinked. His already aching stomach lurched. Something was wrong. He hadn’t seen Nella this rushed or panicked since the night his father had died. The clinging threads of his nightmare rushed back.

“Nella?” He asked, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, “Nella, what’s wrong?”

Nella, busy throwing open his armoire and pulling out clothes, shook her head.

“You’re needed in the throne room,” She said, pushing a tunic into his hands. “Queen Nerea has arrived and.” She took a deep breath. He could smell the fear on her, thick and sour. “Evan. It’s Roland. Something’s happened.”


	98. Chapter 98

_“Espionage. Burglary. Assault against soldiers of the crown **and** the reigning monarch!”_

_Mausinger’s voice was raised against the howling of the wind as he paced back and forth at the foot of the steps that led up to Dell’s throne. His slippers wore tracks in the carpet._

_“Not to mention the loss of a precious royal heirloom! One would think you despise us, Roland.”_

_Roland, kneeling between two dark-armored soldiers, didn’t answer. His coat was gone, his boots and arms band too. Even his hair tie was gone, leaving his hair to hang around his face like a curtain. It fell back as he raised his head, nearly white in the face. His eyes were tight with pain and yet somehow firm with resolve._

_“One should always stand against tyranny no matter where they find it,” He said in a voice that was both flat with exhaustion and sharp with pain. “No matter if it’s a King or a trusted—”_

_He didn’t get a chance to finish as Mausinger lashed out, slapping Roland aside with a backhand so fierce that Roland nearly fell clean over. He stared, dazed, into the water beneath the bridge. Adjusting his coat, Mausinger started pacing again._

_“Any one of these crimes,” he said as if he hadn’t just been insulted, “Would be cause enough to throw you into a cell and let you rot. All together? I am afraid there is only one recourse for you now, Roland.” Turning, eyes gleaming with malice, he said, “For the crimes of espionage, burglary, and assault against the crown, you are hereby sentenced to death by public execution at dawn. Have you anything to say in your defense?”_

_Roland shook his head, shaking himself back around. Somehow he levered himself back upright, eyes narrowed._

_“Nothing you’ll listen to,” He grit out. He took a breath, gathering his strength and then, “But answer me one question first. How much of this was your idea?”_

_Mausinger leaned back. “Excuse me?”_

_“Killing King Leonhard, trying to kill Evan, all of this—” He tossed his head in lieu of being able to gesture with his tied hands, “How much of it was your plan, Mausinger? How much of it did Vermine whisper in your ear?”_

_“I.” Mausinger blinked._

_“Do not listen to him, your Majesty!” Vermine’s nasal voice made Roland flinch, “He seeks to divide us, make us weak! He would see us ground beneath the heel of all Grimalkin! Forget this nonsense of a public execution! Kill him, here and now!”_

_“I…” Mausinger gave a tiny shake of his head. “No. He must be an example, so everyone shall remember to never cross a King.” He gestured with one hand. “Take him away. A few hours in a cell certainly won’t hurt him.”_

_The two soldiers standing on either side of Roland each bent down, grabbing him by the arm. They had to literally drag him away when his knees buckled as he tried to stand. Another soldier walked in, cape and helm marking them as a General. Mausinger inclined his head._

_“Grimm, how soon can our assault be launched?”_

_“As soon as this weather clears, your Majesty,” The General said, “I shall send word to the forward positions.”_

_“See that you do. Vermine—” Mausinger tilted his head. “Vermine, what is it?”_

_“Hm?” Vermine did not take his eyes off of the water. It was almost as if he was staring right at them. “Oh, nothing much at all.”_

With a gentle splash, Queen Nerea sluiced the water back into the bowl. Even as the salt-and-coral smell of her magic began to fade, Evan stared at where the shimmering screen of Scrying Magic had hung suspended in the air. The room was deathly still, silent except for the howl of the blizzard overhead.

A hollow sensation took root in his middle, any lingering hope of Roland’s safe return flushed away by sour guilt. It sat heavy in his chest, threatening to pull him under. This was his fault. This was all his fault. If only he had swallowed his nerves and reached out to Mausinger sooner, tried to reason with him, opened a line of discussion at all!

But no. He’d been too afraid, running away even when he’d promised himself he was _done_ running, and Roland had seen that. Roland had stepped up, protecting Evan, and look where it had landed him.

Public execution at dawn. Evan wanted to be sick.

“THAT CURSED SWAB!” Batu’s furious roar shook the throne room.

Tani, holding Evan’s hand so tightly their twined fingers had gone white, let loose a startled squeak. Yanked out of his own head, Evan dragged in a breath that stuttered between his ribs. They had to do something. They had time before dawn. Maybe if he…

“He…” Leander whispered. Evan looked up, heart lurching. Leander looked as if he were about to collapse, the dark bags beneath his eyes stark against the ashen paleness of his face. Queen Nerea reached out to steady him as he took a stumbling step backwards, keeping her hand on his back as she looked to Evan.

“What are your orders, King Evan?”

Evan jolted. “What?”

“Your orders,” she repeated patiently, “King Mausinger clearly intends to attack Evermore. What would you have us do? Shall we muster the troops? Secure our borders?”

Evan stared at her for a moment longer, so very confused. What was she talking about? His father was going to die and she was asking him about his orders? What did they matter—

Oh. Right. He was King. He couldn’t be concerned about _just_ one person. Squeezing his eyes shut, he dragged in a ragged breath.

“No. Not yet.” He raised his head and looked to Batu. “Minister Batu, how long would it take for an attacking force to reach our borders?”

“D’pends on their pace,” Batu returned, eyes thunderous. “This ol’ storm’ll fill the passes with snow, slow ‘em down ‘less they’ve got a whole contingent o’mages to melt through it.”

“They didn’t when we left,” Nella said firmly, “And it would take more than ten months to train enough Mages to make up those kinds of numbers.”

“They could try sailing in, but they’d have to go through the Calmlands for that. Goldpaw’d see them a mile away. And Dell doesn’t have airships, as far as you know?” Bracken asked. When both Evan and Nella nodded, she bent her head pensively, dressing gown swishing as her metal knee bounced up and down. She, like all the others, had been roused to hear Queen Nerea’s news. “That means they’ll have to come through the canyon or the pass. That’s…what?” She glanced at Batu. “Three days?”

“In good weather, sure,” Tani chimed in. She squeezed Evan’s hand. “But with this storm? At least a week.”

“Aye,” Batu rumbled, “Even if the cursed swabs march day an’ night, they ain’t gonna get ‘ere ‘fore a week’s passed. We got time.”

Time to hold off a war, time to get his people— _his people_ —out of the line of danger somehow. 

Time to stage a rescue. Evan nodded, swallowing back his nerves as he turned to Queen Nerea.

“Thank you for bringing this to us, Queen Nerea, and for offering your support.” He began, voice far steadier than he actually felt. He listened to himself from some great distance as he said, “For now, please have your Generals prepare their soldiers. If need arise, we will call on your support.”

“Of course, King Evan,” Queen Nerea bowed her head. “By your leave.”

Evan nodded, trying to smile. Her eyes were kind and filled with understanding as it must have wavered, and with a quick pat to Leander’s shoulder, she vanished in a rush of light and salt-air magic. Once she was gone, the Cabinet folded inward.

“We’re not just gonna let ol’ Mouseface get away with this, are we lad?” Lofty turned on his heel to face Evan. “We gotta go an’ get Roland, fast!”

“I know,” Evan clenched his free hand into the material of his tunic. Everything he was, instinct and his heart and his mind wanted to charge in, to rush to Roland’s rescue, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind begged him to slow down, to think it over. He closed his eyes. “But we need a plan first. We can’t just…go in with swords drawn. I don’t even know how we would get into the city!”

“There is Travel,” Leander cleared his throat. He was still pale, his eyes dark with emotion behind his glasses, but he was standing upright again. “Surely between you and Lady Aranella, you could transport us into the city?”

“We could,” Nella said, “But the problem with Travel is it tends to take you to open places. The Square here, Fortune Square in Goldpaw, the Factory Entrance in Broadleaf…” She spread a hand. “If Evan were to take us to Dell through Travel, we would likely end up in the Cat’s Cradle just below the castle. It is the largest open space in the city, and no doubt heavily guarded.”

“Ugh,” Tani scoffed, “Which means a buncha people popping in outta nowhere’d get noticed. So much for being sneaky.”

“Bah.” Batu spat. “Who needs sneaky? We go in, get Roland’s blasted hide, and give ol’ Mausinger a good clobberin’ he ain’t likely to forget!”

“Or,” Bracken raised an eyebrow, “We go in, get spotted, and Mausinger kills Roland before we can get him out of there. We need something quieter than that.” She turned to Evan. “We can take the airship. Nobody’ll hear the engines over this mess of a storm, and if we stay high enough we won’t have any trouble with the wind. Of course…” She sighed. “We’re still locked _out_ of the city itself.”

“That isn’t as much of a problem as you might think,” Nella said quietly. She cupped her chin in one hand. “The Kingsway would be locked, yes, as would the front gate, but there are places in the south of the city that aren’t entirely out of reach or very well watched. We could simply go over the walls among the trees and overgrowth there.” She looked up and met Evan’s gaze. “We would have to hurry, though. Dawn isn’t that far off.”

Evan nodded. He swallowed hard, shoving aside his nerves and his fear as best he could. This had to stop before it could really start, and he. He couldn’t let Roland die. 

He refused to let this be the end.

“Everyone,” He took a breath, “Please. Prepare yourselves as quickly as possible. We will leave within the hour and—”

“Hig!” came the sudden, breathless cry from the entrance to the throne room. Evan jerked his head up, eyes blowing wide as he caught sight of Tove wobbling in, supported by other Higgledies. He looked faded, almost drained of color, but somehow he was on his feet. Evan pulled his hand from Tani’s.

“Tove!”

“Hig—pig!”

Evan’s footsteps thumped across the carpet as he ran headlong towards the little Higgledy. He didn’t stop to wonder how Tove had gotten here. He hadn’t been with Roland, and the only way that would have happened was if Roland had sent him on ahead. The only question was why.

Dropping to his knees, Evan soon had his answer.

“Is that—”

“Higgle…piggle…”

Tove’s arms were shaking as he held the shimmering green bauble towards Evan. A soft leather cord let it hang heavily from his neck; Evan quickly and gently pulled it loose, the cold stone weightier than any sword in his palm. He knew this trinket, this tiny thing no bigger than a pebble. Nella’s footsteps came up behind him.

“The Mark!” She exclaimed softly. “He actually found the Mark!”

Tears filled Evan’s eyes as he stared at the last of his birthright, but he harshly dashed them away. Trusting Tove to his fellows, Evan got back to his feet. Roland had risked everything to get this back to him, and now he needed their help. Slipping the cord around his neck, he raised his head and met the others head on.

“Everyone,” He said firmly, “We’re going to Dell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’d be Arc 7, done and dusted! Arc 8 begins next week, same place, (mostly) same time. :3 Things won’t be as easy here as they were in canon, that’s for sure.
> 
> Also kudos to Charlie for calling Tove’s reappearance! :3 maybe not in the way you were thinking, but points to you, my good reader!


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Vaguely suicidal implications in the context of ending bonded lives, discussion of methods of execution (hanging, beheading)

Inhale for five, hold for five. Exhale for five, wait for five.

Watching the tiny cloud of steam dissipate in the freezing air of Dell’s dark dungeons, Roland counted off the seconds. One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand, four one thousand, five one thousand. He inhaled again, focused on keeping his breathing steady and calm. The counting kept him from spiraling out into his own exhausted, half panicked thoughts.

It’d be too easy to fall into them. The dungeons beneath Dell Castle were nearly as cold as a meat locker and about as dark as one. Only a single, flickering torch at the entrance provided any light, and the drafts of frigid wind gusting through holes in the mortar and open drainage ditches threatened to blow it out at any second, plunging him into pitch darkness. Outside, the blizzard howled on.

One one thousand. Two one thousand. Three one thousand. Four one thousand. Five one thousand. Exhale.

He had to do something, find some way to escape, but there was nothing he could do down here. He knew that, logically. They’d stripped him of all his gear and chained him up, chains connected to a pair of metal manacles that held his wrists together. His legs were free, but the chain only let him go halfway towards the bars. Even if he’d had a lock pick, he’d never have been able to reach the door. He was good and stuck and they all knew it. It was probably why neither Mausinger nor Vermine had thought to put a guard in here with him. They knew he wasn’t going anywhere. He knew it, too.

Panic tried to sink its claws in, colder than the stone he leaned against. He didn’t let it, going through another full cycle. Three of them made a minute, but he’d long since lost count of how many minutes he’d been down here. There was no way to tell time in the near-dark, no way to know if it had been an hour or more than one. He was utterly exhausted, but in too much pain to sleep. Each calming beat of his heart brought with it another throb of pain. Every so often, the curse on his shoulder and back would twinge, causing him to flinch and start his count over again.

At least they hadn’t decided to start torturing him for information, he thought. The knowing his death was soon to come was torture enough. He reached up a hand to rub his neck, throat still sore from screaming. What passed for execution in Dell, he wondered. Would they be mercifully swift and just chop his head off? Or would they drag it out, leave him hanging from a shoddily constructed noose.

He didn’t really want to know.

With a sigh that was a bit longer than five seconds, he leaned his head back against the cold stone and shut his eyes. Maybe if he tried to get some sleep, he could get some of his strength back. If he could just fight them off when they came for him in the morning, he could try to escape again. He had to _try_. He wasn’t ready to just give up and die. Not yet. Not without saying goodbye to the others first.

Alex and Trevor were just going to have to wait a little bit longer.

His shoulder pulsated, the twinge stronger now than before. A choked off grunt escaped his throat before he could stop it. The curse was spreading, cold fingers reaching down his back. Maybe, if he was really unlucky, this thing would finish him off before Mausinger ever could. What a way to go that would be. Would he become like the Black Knight, a slave to Dark Magic fit to be tossed against any enemies of his master? Or would he simply succumb to the Darkness and cease to be? He snorted at his own curiosity. 

At least it was better than panic.

As he started up his breathing exercise again, a warm sensation wrapped itself around his chest. It was almost like slipping into an old, favored sweater, the fabric gone soft with wear and the scents as comforting as a familiar embrace. He’d felt something like this before, a nagging feeling of familiarity that had called his attention like a child tugging on his hand. Exhaling, he closed his eyes.

“Are you going to stand there looming the whole time?” He rasped, voice bouncing off the stone walls. For a moment, there was only silence.

Then, a snort. A slippered foot scuffed across the frozen stone, headed towards him.

“Perhaps. Do you intend to shoot me once more?” Doloran asked. Roland rolled his head along the stone, opening his eyes just enough to watch as the other man walked out of the shadows in a corner, the weak torchlight flickering on the golden scales of his headdress. With a snort of his own, Roland spread his chained hands.

“No shooting this time,” He said sarcastically, too tired for even an attempt at polite. “Unless you count witty comebacks as bullets.”

Dolaran shook his head. His robes and cape fluttered around his ankles as he crossed the cell in three strides. He loomed almost directly overhead for a few seconds, giving Roland the distinct impression that he was being surveyed like an interesting tract of land, before Doloran went to his knees beside him. He clearly wasn’t concerned about being grabbed. Body heat radiated off of him, and it took almost more willpower than Roland had left not to lean into that warmth.

“Perhaps you should have saved some of those for your captors,” He said, his accent just this side of cultured. It sounded different than the accents in Dell, more refined. But then, it was nearly three thousand years old. Language changed in less time. Doloran’s frown was half hidden in shadow but evident in his voice as he added, “You have been tainted by Dark Magic. What happened?”

“What,” Roland narrowed his eyes at the sudden concern, “You worried I’m going to keel over and take us both out?”

“You are hardly that weak, Roland,” Doloran retorted sharply, “I am simply curious as to who could have done such a thing to a man of your nature. Those of Dark inclination are often immune to such things.”

Was that right. Roland snorted.

“Which is why I’ve been having headaches around your Darkness since the day I first got here,” he almost snapped, reining in his temper at the last second. “If this taint you’re talking about is a curse, take it up with Vermine. He’s the one who you gave your powers to, isn’t he? This has your magic written all over it.”

Doloran’s frown deepened. 

“Does it now? You would know everything about my magic, hm?”

He raised both hands. Roland fought back a flinch as two deep-green magelights sprung to life in his palms, their cores struck through with midnight-indigo. They hung suspended, lighting up the cell and casting shadows across Doloran’s headdress. That was all they did.

There was no headache. No added pain, nothing. Roland blinked, frowning.

“It’s…not your Darkness.” He whispered, mind whirling. Was it Vermine? No, it couldn’t be. Not the whole time. Vermine hadn’t been in Goldpaw, or in Hydropolis, and he’d gotten the headaches there. Doloran had been in both places, but—oh. Oh, it was so obvious! It was—

“Correct,” Doloran cut off the thought. The magelights rose from his hand, hovering above them both. “The Darkness that has tainted you is one far greater than either my nature or your own. It is…touched by malice, and hatred.” He inclined his head. “And you say Vermine did this to you?”

Suddenly all too aware of his position here, Roland swallowed back his true revelation. Slowly, he nodded. He watched as Doloran’s pensive frown fell away into a disgusted snarl.

“The blasted traitor. Had I not been forced to work with such imbeciles, I never would have—” He stopped himself, taking a deep breath. “It matters not. He will receive his just reward in due time.”

“I’m sure he will.” Roland said. As the adrenaline began to fade, he leaned his head back against the stone once more. “Not that it’s going to matter in a few hours.”

Doloran startled. “What?”

“You didn’t hear?” Roland cocked an eyebrow. Here he’d thought Doloran watched everything. “Public execution at dawn. By this time tomorrow, neither you nor I will be around to have problems anymore.”

Fear sunk its cold grip into his heart. He wasn’t ready, not yet, not like this—he forced himself to take a deep breath, drawing what strength he could from the familiarity Doloran’s presence brought with it. He just had to keep it together. Keep it together and think. Maybe he’d think of some way out of this mess if he could just keep his head on straight!

“And yet, you do not seem troubled by this.” Doloran said with a frown. “Do you truly wish to die, Roland?”

Did he? He thought about it for a second, but the answer was pretty obvious. No, he didn’t want to die. Just the opposite, really. He wanted to go home, to be with his family, to sit around the breakfast table and laugh with everyone as Lofty tried once again to out-eat four Higgledies at once. To spar with Evan in the training yard, go over the maps with Batu and Tani or help Bracken with her ever-growing list of projects. Spend time in his office working with Aranella to better their home.

To walk the roads with Leander, being there for their people and drawing comfort from the man’s calm, steady presence even as his heart skipped a beat or two in ways best known to lovestruck teenagers.

The thought made him smile. He laughed under his breath, maneuvering his hands to wipe away a stray tear. Oh, he was such an idiot. Here he was with a second chance and he’d never said anything at all. Kept it all locked away inside out of fear and guilt and now…

“No,” he admitted honestly, the word getting stuck on a lump in his throat. He cleared it away with a painful swallow and added, “I don’t. And I’m not intending to just let this happen, but—” Taking a deep breath, he raised his chin defiantly. “I swore an oath, Doloran, to protect my people. I’ve known for years that, if it came down to it, I would gladly give my life.”

If only by taking the largest threat down with him when it was all over. It was a small comfort, but one he’d take all the same.

“Your devotion to those you call yours is without question,” Doloran said, his voice oddly gentle. “But what if I told you that there was a way to save them all? Both here, and in the world of your birth?”

Roland startled. “What?”

“You and I are connected,” Doloran pressed a hand to his chest, just above his heart. “In times long past, bonds such as ours were quite common. Soul Mates existed in droves, binding pairs between our two worlds. The worlds themselves were once thought to be bound as well, connected in such a way that what happened to one…”

“Happened to the other.” Roland finished. He had the faintest idea of where this was going. With the start of the war, his world would have fallen apart. For too long, this world had been divided. Were the events connected somehow? Or had what had happened to Allegoria all those centuries ago sent his world over the edge? He shook his head. Whatever it was didn’t matter now. “Why does that matter? My world is dead by now.”

“Perhaps, but if you and I are connected, why not our nations as well?” Doloran inclined his head. “I aim to restore Allegoria to its former glory, that is all. Should I achieve this goal, it is likely that your nation, and your world itself, shall be restored as well.”

Would it? _Could_ it? He almost wanted to hope, but something was screaming in the back of his mind to not believe a word of this. It was too good to be true, and yet…

Doloran must have taken his silence as acceptance, because he reached out a single hand, the fingers lightly curled.

“Come with me,” He said, “Let us work together, as we were meant to the moment our Souls were bound! We shall restore our worlds, and bring back those we loved!”

Those they…loved.

Alex. Trevor.

“I…”

Whatever Roland had been about to say was lost as the curse throbbed across his back, harder than before. The sharp pain stole the breath from his lungs and caused him to double over. The door to the dungeon creaked open, plodding, unarmored footsteps making their way down the stairs.

“And how are you enjoying your accomodations, Roland—ah!” Vermine startled into a squeak, “M-Master Doloran! What a surprise!”

Doloran’s presence rose as the man got to his feet in a flutter of cloth that did little to hide his growl. Roland lifted his head just enough to peer above his knees as Doloran strode out of the cell like the bars weren’t even there. Vermine took a single step backwards.

“I was not expecting you, Master—what is it that brings you to our fine city?”

“I have heard that your King finally took hold of his Kingsbond. I am here to claim it, as per our agreement.”

“Ah, yes, well—” Vermine cleared his throat. “I am afraid that Mausinger has yet to summon for Oakenhart, Master, so I do not know if you would be able to—”

“My patience grows thin, Vermine,” Doloran took a step towards the portly mouse, “I have given you power and time. You swore an oath to give me Oakenhart’s Kingsbond.” Another step and he was looming, wreathed in the flickering torchlight. “Are you going back on your word?”

“O-of course not!” Vermine scrambled to say, “I would never—I am simply—I will deliver Oakenhart’s bond to you as soon as I am able, my lord! Please, give me a little more time—”

“You have had nearly a year!” Doloran erupted, and Roland found himself flinching back as well. “And now I come to find—”

He stopped himself. Took an audibly deep breath.

“…M-my lord?”

“Forgive me, Vermine. I did not mean to shout.” He shook his head, the coiled tail of his headdress slipping across his shoulders. “I understand your position. One cannot rush such things.”

“Yes, yes, exactly!” Vermine hurried to say, relief plain in his voice. “But my word is good, Master Doloran. I will make him summon if it is the last thing I do!”

“See that you do. Now.” Doloran looked over his shoulder at Roland. “This one will be coming with me.”

“Ah—” Vermine startled, blinking rapidly, “Master Doloran, truly, I owe you much and would be willing to give you anything you ask for in return, but sir—I am afraid I cannot allow you to simply _take_ this traitor—”

“Allow me?” Doloran turned back around. Roland wondered about the expression on his face because Vermine scurried back, out of immediate reach. “You think you can stand against me should I simply take him?”

“O-of course not! I merely—” Vermine stopped himself. “He is due for public execution at sunrise, my Lord. The people will no doubt revolt against such a merciless display! Were you to appear then, you could whisk him away _and_ no doubt force Mausinger to summon to combat such a threat!” His voice lightened. “Do you see? This serves both of us!”

“…So it does.” Doloran didn’t sound convinced. “Very well. At sunrise, I will come for him. I expect him to be intact then, Vermine.”

“He shall be as intact as he is now, Master.” Cloth rustled. “I give you my word.”

With one last glance over his shoulder, and one final unconvinced ‘harrumph’, Doloran disappeared in a wash of shadow and clean, sweet smelling air. That faded away as Vermine stood up from his half-bow, a sneer clear on his snout.

“Of course,” he said, eying Roland, “One should never be too careful with those who say they have turned on their masters. You never know when they’re going to turn on you, instead.”

“You’d know a thing or two about that,” Roland swallowed back a rising sensation of sick. His racing heart refused to settle down. “How long have you been working against your own King?”

“Well now, for once you ask a smart question!” Vermine walked closer until he was just outside the bars. Even if Roland had had the strength to lunge at him, the chains would have pulled him up short by a good couple of feet. The rat knew it, too. “Perhaps if you tell me a few things, I may even answer it.”

Holding his head up high as he could, Roland narrowed his eyes. “What makes you think I’m going to tell you anything?”

“Oh, not much. Truly, you ought to be commended for your loyalty, misplaced as it is.” Vermine’s smile was all teeth and malice, shadows playing along his sharp looking incisors as Darkness and flames swirled around his form. The curse, and Roland’s head, throbbed so painfully that he had to clamp his teeth around a cry. “Though I have heard that the Darkness makes people much more…talkative. Shall we see if such rumors are true?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laying the groundwork for later events. :3 Not to worry, we’ll be dealing with that execution soon.
> 
> Now, why did Doloran not just take Roland back to the wherever he’s been hiding? He’s got a long game going, and after the past 10~ish months of waiting, he wants to be done with Dell. A few more hours for a chance at _finally_ getting the last Kingsbond? He can wait a few more hours. Not to mention he really does kinda want Roland on his side, for various reasons. Being friendly is a pretty good way to give that a shot.
> 
> Also he can totally just swoop back in and wreck things if he gets the feeling that Rolly-boy’s ‘bout to kick it, so. There’s that. Yay for early soulmate warning systems!


	100. Chapter 100

Dell had changed.

In the first few moments of dawn’s gray light, Evan took in the city that had once been his home. The cobblestone back roads and familiar houses and shops had been buried under more than a little snow as the storm had blown through, but even that cover couldn’t take away the sensation of _wrong_ that hung over the city like a pall. He frowned, clutching at his chest with his free hand. Still clutching at his other hand, Tani shuddered.

“Does anybody else feel that?” She asked, peering out from under the archway that separated Kingsway from back road. “Like there’s something really heavy in this air?”

“I can feel it,” Evan said softly. He took a deep breath of cloyingly sweet air, already sour stomach churning. He looked up, half expecting to see some massive dark cloud hanging over their heads, but the only clouds up there were snow clouds. An ear twitched against the inside of his hood. “I think it’s the Darkness.”

“It is.” Leander and Nella confirmed in near perfect unison. They shared a glance, and a grimace. Leander adjusted his glasses and added, “A very thick Darkness. I doubt that Doloran could be the only cause of this.”

“Pah.” Batu sniffled, “Course he ain’t. Not with that rat king hangin’ about. We oughta—”

A distant sound caught Evan’s ears. They pricked forward, trying to trace it, but Batu’s voice was too loud. He turned, opening his mouth.

“Oi!” Lofty hissed before Evan could speak, no doubt reading his intention, “Pipe down, would you? Somethin’s goin’ on.”

The group went silent. As their voices died away, Evan was able to separate their breathing from the murmur within the city. It was distant, quiet, and could have easily been mistaken for the wind except the wind had also gone still. It wasn’t water; even the river beneath the bridge had to be mostly frozen by now. It was…people?

Oh. Public execution. His stomach churned and he tightened his grip on Tani’s hand. 

“It’s a crowd,” He said, lifting his head. Now was not the time to curl up into a ball and cry, no matter how he wanted to. “I..think it’s the public part of the execution.”

“It likely is,” Nella agreed, looking at him sympathetically. “I wouldn’t doubt Mausinger having the soldiers rouse everyone to make a spectacle of this. They’re most likely in the plaza by now.”

“Then we’d better hurry,” Bracken said, eying the slowly lightening sky. “Dawn’s not that far off.”

So hurry they did; Batu and Nella took the lead, darting through the back roads. Evan didn’t stop to think as they ran through snow covered streets, the Higgledies struggling in the tracks they left behind. He didn’t think about how much his old home had changed, or about how cold the place felt in his heart. He didn’t stop to think about what would happen if they couldn’t stop this in time.

He couldn’t let himself go down that road. Not yet. Not while they still had a chance.

Lofty, bouncing alongside him, poured comfort through their bond. He drew strength from that, and from Tani’s hand in his, but even those two couldn’t entirely hold back the chill of fear that was threatening to swallow him whole. Up ahead, Nella leapt back as Batu rounded the corner, grabbing a mouse soldier in both beefy arms and pulling him into the alley. Evan felt a twinge of guilt as the poor soldier didn’t even have time to shout before he was out, knocked clean into unconsciousness by a blow to his head. Batu set him gently down, leaving Nella to peer around the corner.

To Evan, her hiss was as loud as thunder.

“N-Nella?”

She shook her head, gesturing them forward. Her hand skimmed across his shoulder as she pointed into the plaza.

“Oh, Gods,” Leander choked, sounding as if he were about to be ill.

Evan couldn’t blame him. He had to swallow back his own ill feeling, blood running cold as he processed the sight in front of them. It seemed as if all the citizens of Dell had gathered in the Plaza just ahead. None of them looked happy; clumps of Mousekind and Humanfolk huddled together, bundled against the cold and warily watching the soldiers that patrolled the roads nearby. Parents held children close, hands over their ears. Friends and lovers held hands, hiding faces in shoulders. None of them cast more than passing glances towards the castle, too busy trying to keep calm. Some, he saw, had faces streaked with tears. They were scared.

They didn’t want this. These people…they had to be aware of why they had been gathered, and none of them wanted it either. He looked up to Nella.

“We have to get into the crowd,” He said, “Get to the front and get these people back before they bring Roland out. We need the room.”

“Yeah, but where can they go?” Bracken piped up, peering over Nella’s shoulder. “There’s soldiers everywhere…”

“We’ll have to take them out,” Nella said. She looked at the sky, then back at Evan. “You and Tani stay here. We’ll take care of the soldiers. Once they’re out, we can get the civilians to leave and take it from there.”

Evan didn’t really like it, but there was no time for a better plan. Swallowing back his trepidation, he nodded once. It was all the answer they needed. With one last pat to Evan’s shoulder, Nella headed out first, turning a corner between two emptied shops. The other three adults followed in her lead, Batu’s normally thundering footsteps oddly quiet amidst all the snow. Soon, even those faded out of Evan’s hearing. He sighed a cloud of steam, watching the crowd.

“The flip’s ol’ ratface waitin’ for?” Lofty muttered, pacing back and forth between the two of them, “Got a crowd an’ the sun’s already halfway up!”

“Don’t jinx us, you,” Tani shot at him. “Maybe he changed his mind or something!”

“I don’t think so,” Evan shook his head slowly. “Mausinger was always very stubborn. Once he had decided on something, he would always see it through. He won’t change his mind unless he’s forced to.”

It was going to come down to a fight, wasn’t it? He had wanted so badly to avoid this, to not have to fight someone he had once seen as family, but…there was no choice anymore. He had waited too long, made the wrong calls, and now…

This was his fault. He had to fix it.

“Told you we shoulda just clobbered ‘im,” Lofty muttered, but his words were without heat. Evan opened his mouth, stopping as a sound caught his attention. It wasn’t the soft yelp of a guard being pulled away, or a voice, it was something creakier, metallic. Metal cringing in the cold.

He knew that sound. Door hinges. Large ones.

“The castle door just opened,” He said, taking a sharp breath. Someone was coming out. He peered around the corner; there were fewer soldiers now, but he could still see some patrolling the streets. There was no sign of Nella or the others yet. He turned to Tani. “I need to get into the crowd. I have to try and stop this!”

Tani searched his face for a long second, then shook her head.

“Not on your own, you won’t. Come on.” She peered around the corner. “Keep your hood up and—now!”

Honed by weeks of fighting side by side, he knew what she meant for him to do without explanation. Lofty bounced onto his shoulder before the pair of them bounded across the road, slipping between the skirts of a Mouse-matron and the coattails of a humanfolk at the edge of the crowd. Bodies shifted out of the way as they kept their heads down. Evan’s ears twitched wildly as a murmur began in the crowd.

“My dearly beloved citizens!” Mausinger’s voice brought them both up short, hidden behind yet more skirts. He didn’t dare look up; they weren’t at the front of the crowd yet. Neither could risk being spotted. “For days, a threat has walked among us all. A specter in the night, holding a blade to the throats of us all.”

Evan grit his teeth, slipping after Tani. A human man stepped out of the way with a grumble.

“This threat was sent to our doorstep by the tyrant, Tildrum! He has made attempts on the lives of many of your fellow mousekind, and on the crown itself!”

A gasp rang through the crowd. Tani had to skitter back, crashing into Evan’s chest as one of the noble-mice at the front stepped back with a near shriek. Evan looked around wildly. There had to be a way to get to the front!

“There is no need to fear,” Mausinger went on, “For he has been brought to heel, and now, he faces the justice he and his ilk so richly deserve.”

Over the mutter and murmur of the crowd, Evan could just hear a grunt and the sound of flesh impacting stone. His heart raced even harder, thumping against his ribs as his imagination sent horrible images skittering across his mind’s eye. He knew that voice. He looked up, seeing the backs of another dozen mice. They were almost there!

“This criminal has been found guilty of espionage! Guilty of assault against soldiers of the crown! Guilty of treason against the crown itself!” Mausinger paused to draw breath and then, “The sentence is death!” 

The sound of metal sliding against a scabbard sent the crowd back another step, fearful for the own lives. In that same instant, Evan saw an opening between two portly mice nobles, and through that opening, to half of the plaza nearest the castle bridge. Three more guards stood watch, wickedly sharp halberds in hand, over a man on his knees.

Roland, ashen and exhausted, his hands clapped in irons in front of him, was kneeling in the snow with his head held high, his only half focused eyes full of a steely resolve. He had to have been terrified, but it didn’t show on his face.

Evan’s heart stopped its racing beat. The world itself seemed to stop for just a few moments, everything hanging suspended in that one, crystalline second. Mausinger, a pace or two away from Roland, had drawn his blade. Judge and jury and executioner, he lifted the blade at such an angle that one strong swing would cleave Roland’s head from his neck. Roland had no way to defend himself from such an attack; if he moved, the guards would be on him. He had no weapon, no shield, no chance of getting away.

Evan’s heart thumped back to life, racing once more. The world spun back up. The crowd started to scream, people begging Mausinger not to do it, to show mercy, to be better than Tildrum would have been. At his side, Tani elbowed her way wildly through a knot of Nobles who were stumbling back; her hand slipped from Evan’s and he threw himself forward. Lofty, unprepared, fell back into the crowd with a cry, lost to the rush. Two shrieking nobles stumbled backwards, dragging Evan back with them even as he managed to get between them. They were in his way and he couldn’t get through them fast enough!

He looked up in time to see Roland lift his head to greet the rising sun, his face peaceful. If he was going to die, that expression said, it would be with dignity. One last look at the sunrise was the best he could do.

He saw Evan instead.

Evan saw the panic flare to life on that familiar face. His eyes went wide, his skin somehow going even paler. He shook his head once, mouth soundlessly forming a _no_ as he tried to get to his feet, tried to get off his shaking knees, but the guard that was standing nearest to him reached out and shoved him back down, holding him down despite his struggles. Roland tried to jerk free, but it was no use. Mausinger, either ignoring or heedless of the sudden shift in the air, closed the gap between them. His blade gleamed as he lifted it for the final swing.

In that instant, Evan was sure he had no way to get close enough in time. The mice were too thick, too terrified, too close together. He strained, pushing and shoving, but he couldn’t get through. He had no way to make it in time. No one, not even the Higgledies, was close enough to help.

He wasn’t going to make it. He was going to watch Roland die.

Roland knew it, too. He locked eyes with Evan, apologetic and panicked and so, so very scared. He tried to smile, mouthing something that Evan couldn’t see due to the tears flooding his eyes. 

He was going to watch his father die. The thought struck with such clarity that his knees nearly gave out beneath him. He would have fallen if it hadn’t been for his grip on the skirts of the mice closest to him. 

This couldn’t happen. Not again!

No. No! No, he wouldn’t let this happen!

“STOP!”

His yowl, the loudest noise he’d ever heard himself make, bounced off shops and houses. Everything _stopped_ for just a second, and then motion. The mice and humans startled back, staring at him. He almost dropped as the two nobles blocking his view backed away in a great big rush, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. There was a kerfuffle behind him, and then Tani was at his back, spear gleaming in the watery sunlight as she brandished it to keep everyone back. Lofty, grumbling angrily, jumped up to his shoulder.

Evan didn’t dare take his eyes off of Mausinger, who had his sword so close to Roland’s neck that a single drop of blood welled up, rolling to drip down the tip of the blade. The mouse-king was staring at him with wide eyes that quickly flooded with rage, and hatred. Evan clenched his fists, holding his ground.

“Let him go, King Mausinger!” He called past the stunned guards. “Your quarrel is with me, not my father!”

A gasp went up through the crowd, but it didn’t matter. None of them mattered now. 

“Father?” Mausinger scoffed. His sword rattled in his hand. “So, you would turn even on your own flesh and blood, replace even Leonhard himself?” He pulled the sword from Roland’s neck, taking one, stalking step towards Evan. Evan shifted his weight. “How very like you, Tildrum. You are a betrayer, just like every other member of your accursed line!”

“Mausinger!” Roland shouted, “Touch him and I swear I’ll—”

Whatever Roland’s threat would have been, no one heard it. One of the guards hit him in the side of the head with a gauntleted fist, sending him crashing to the ground. Tani shouted in alarm. Evan’s heart lurched.

“Roland!” He cried out, then jerked around and stared Mausinger down. The mad king was closer now; Evan reached for Lofty’s offered power and his arms band at the same time. “Mausinger, stop this! I didn’t come here to fight you—I don’t want to fight you! Just let him go—this doesn’t have to end in bloodshed!”

“Pah!” Mausinger scoffed, eyes wild. Flames licked down the flat of his blade, startling the crowd into scattering. Someone, multiple someones, called his name from within the stampeding chaos. Evan didn’t dare turn back to search for them. “You would dare speak to me of bloodshed? Have you any idea how much blood your people have caused mine to shed? How many of mine have _died_ because of your accursed line?!” He was shrieking now. Evan grit his teeth and held his ground. “What is the life of one man worth after all of that?!”

“Every life has worth!” Evan retorted firmly. “It doesn’t matter who or what they are—each life is precious!” Baring his teeth he shouted back, “And I’m not going to let you take his!”

“I could not agree more.”

Without warning, Darkness exploded across the plaza. Any citizens reckless enough to have stayed during the yelling finally turned tail and fled, running for whatever cover they could find as the shadows seemed to come alive. Goos and Skeleplasms melted out of the ground, heading for any soldier unlucky enough to be nearby, and there, between Roland and Mausinger—

Doloran.

Evan knew what he was here for, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Seizing his chance he turned on his heel and bolted for Roland. Across the plaza, Leander and Batu popped out of the crowd and were rushing towards him as well. By virtue of their longer legs, they got there first.

“On yer feet, lad!” Batu reached down, hauling Roland to his stockinged feet, “Can ye run?!”

“We can’t—” Roland shook his head; there was a red mark on his temple from where he had been struck, and he swayed forward. He would have fallen if not for Leander catching him first; Evan’s stomach flipped. This wasn’t good. “Doloran’s going to—”

“Leave ‘im, Rolly-boy!” Lofty yelled from Evan’s shoulder, “We gotta go!”

“Go where?!” Tani practically appeared at Evan’s side, spear dripping the remnants of Goo onto the stone. She gestured back the way they had come. “The crowd’s all tangled up that way! We’re stuck!”

“Not yet—” Evan leaned back on his heels, searching the crowd. This city had been his home for years. He knew where to go. “We’ll go to the Well and find another way out—come on!” 

Snatching Tani’s free hand, he took off at a run. Behind him Roland let out a startled protest. Evan looked over his shoulder to see that Batu had slung him across his back like a sack of potatoes, quickly leaving Mausinger and Doloran in their wake. Soldiers lay scattered across the plaza, having no doubt been sent flying by Doloran’s magic, and it was obvious that Mausinger was on the losing end of the battle.

Still, he was trying. His swings were wild, his eyes wide and desperate. Whether out of fear for his own life or anger, he was fighting back with all he had. 

It wasn’t enough. Doloran was easily fending off every one of his swings, and it was obvious that he was just toying with Mausinger, just waiting for him to summon Oakenhart.

Evan slowed down. He knew how this would end. Mausinger would summon Oakenhart and Doloran would snatch at the Kingsbond. Oakenhart, enraged and in agony, would attack the city. The people would suffer needlessly for the fault of their King.

 _Losing his Kingsbond is what Mausinger deserves,_ Evan thought viciously, and yet.

Was it what the Dellians deserved?

No. It wasn’t.

Gritting his teeth he slid to a halt, his hand slipping from Tani’s as she ran a few more paces before she realized he had pulled free. She turned on her heel, eyes wide.

“Evan!”

“Keep going!” He called back to her, calling his wand from his arms band. Already knowing what he was up to, Lofty poured his magic across the Bond. Evan’s cape and hair began to lift at the sheer power swirling around them. He just needed to distract Doloran. That was all. Maybe it would be for nothing, but he had to try.

With a shout, he let loose a tremendous fireball. It seared across the plaza, taking out an unlucky pair of Goos as it went. Evan watched as Mausinger caught sight of it, his eyes going even wider. With a shriek the mouse-king threw himself aside. Doloran whirled around, disappearing in a wash of shadow.

The fireball exploded against stone, showering anyone unlucky enough to be close in embers and shattered brick. He waited long enough to be sure that Mausinger was alive, watching for only a second to be sure he could get up, then turned on his heel and ran for the Well. Nella, waiting at the stairs, grabbed his hand.

“Quickly,” she said, “down here!”

Together once more, the group slipped into the shadows of Ding Dong Well.


	101. Chapter 101

“Can you really get them off, Tani?”

“Of course I can,” Tani scoffed, the tip of her tongue sticking out between her teeth. “I said I could, didn’t I? Just trust me!”

“Of course I trust you!” Evan shot back, tail bristling, “but we have Spring Lock and—”

“Magic would be noticed, I am afraid,” Leander interjected quietly. “My barrier shields us from sight, but not other senses.” He turned his head to look past the bridge where Aranella, Batu, and Bracken were keeping watch, the Higgledies milling at their feet to keep Tove out of the way. “We should be so lucky that Goos and Skeleplasms seem to have no sense of hearing.”

And thank the Gods for that, Aranella thought. The majority of their number were in fighting shape, but without a way out and with a wounded to watch over…she didn’t like their odds if it came to a fight in these tunnels. Sighing quietly, she turned her attention back to the others. Her heart sank a little further.

Roland looked ready to pass out at any moment, his head leaned against Leander's shoulder as they sat side by side. He was upright, barely, and seemed awake only by sheer force of will. Tani crouched on one side, working hard at getting the cuffs off, and Evan sat in front of him, crouched and perfectly still. Lofty, standing nearby, was keeping a wary eye at the air above their heads and the thick indigo-and-violet mist that twisted and swirled like smoke.

Aranella shook her head, leg twinging. She didn't need to be told to know what that was. The sooner they could quit this place, the better.

“Ha!” Tani crowed triumphantly as the manacles made a soft _click_ and fell into her waiting palm. Roland lifted his head from Leander's shoulder. Tani beamed as she said, “Told you I’d get ‘em. Here—” She passed them to Leander. “You wanted somethin’ to try that fancy spell of yours on, right? Have fun with that. And you—” She reached out, poking Evan with one end of her lockpick, “Have a little more faith, yeah? Magic doesn’t have to solve _everything_.”

“I know that, but—”

“But thank you, Tani,” Roland said before they could get going, rubbing his wrists. Aranella was relieved to see a hint of color in his cheeks again, though she couldn’t tell if it was from fever or emotion. It could have been either, she thought. He met her eyes for a moment, then sighed. “Thanks. All of you. I’m sorry I caused so much trouble.”

“Bah.” Batu scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Ye gave us all a few gray hairs, lad, but nothin' we can't live with. We’re just glad yer alright.”

“You—” Evan’s voice cracked down the middle. Everyone looked to him, but he had eyes only for Roland. “You are alright, aren’t you? You aren’t…I mean, you would tell us if you were…”

Roland shook his head. 

“I would. And I’ve been better, but…” He smiled tiredly. “I’ll be okay.”

As if those words were a signal of some kind, Evan and Tani surged forward. Leander quickly got out of their way, leaving Roland to his fate of having two teenagers halfway in his lap, wrapping him up in an embrace he had no hope of escaping. He stared, startled, then slowly wrapped his arms around them in return and held them close.

“I’m sorry, you two,” He sighed, ducking his head, “I put you both through quite a lot.”

“You scared us half to death!” Tani said, her voice muffled in his shoulder, “Don’t you _ever_ do that again, you awful man!”

“Please don’t,” Evan added, his ears gone flat and his once again sleek tail drooping. “Please…”

Roland made a few hushed, soothing noises. The kids just held on tighter, in no hurry to let go, and Aranella turned away with a smile of her own. Leander made his way towards them, offering them some privacy.

“How look our chances for escape?” He asked. 

Batu shook his head. “Not good, lad,” He said, gesturing with his chin. Another goo slithered past, and if she squinted Aranella was just able to make out a knot of Skeleplasms further down the tunnel. “Place is crawlin’ with nasties. Be too easy to get twisted ‘round and lost in these parts.” He eyed Aranella. “Don’t s’pose ye know where ta find a map?”

Aranella frowned. “I’m afraid not,” She said, eyeing Roland. Could he walk? He seemed relatively uninjured in spite of his obvious exhaustion. Soreaway couldn’t help with that; he needed a place to rest, and they wouldn’t find one down here. Someone would have to carry him, which would put them down a fighter. In this mess…she sighed. “These tunnels go under the entire city. If we’re lucky, we’ll be able to join up with the outflow into the Hills and get out that way, though I can’t say it’ll be easy.” She shook herself. “And I don’t know how much longer we have until Mausinger sends the soldiers down after us.”

“It’d be one hell of a mess fighting them down here.” Bracken said with a deep frown of her own. “Can’t say I like those odds, so we’d better get a move on.” She turned her head to the knot still behind them, shoulders slumping. “…let’s just…give them a couple minutes first. That was pretty scary.”

“Yes,” Aranella agreed, “Yes it was.”

She’d be lying if she said it wasn’t. She’d been at the back of the crowd, but the sight of Roland on his knees with a blade to his neck had put ice in her veins. She couldn’t imagine how Evan had felt in that moment, and truthfully? She didn’t really want to. Not when she doubted she would ever forget the sight of her brother about to perish, or the anguish in her son’s voice. She shuddered in spite of her cloak. 

“We really ought to take a day or two off when we get home,” She said, “We could all use a break.”

“Aye,” Batu nodded. Stepping sideways, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. With a shuddering sigh, she allowed herself to lean into him and close her eyes. “That we do.”

For a few long minutes, the only sound in the chamber was the children’s stifled sniffles and Roland’s exhausted attempts at soothing them. Goos slithered harmlessly by, ignoring them. For the moment, they were safe. Only when the sniffling slowed to a stop did anyone shift positions.

“So,” Bracken took a breath and turned to face the others, “What do we do now? Do we leave this place and go back home, or do we go and deal with Mausinger while we’re here?”

Both were tempting thoughts. There was no doubt in Aranella’s mind that Doloran would make another attempt on the Kingsbond, and the only question was when. The way things were, there was no way they could stop him, and even if there had been, she could be honest with herself and admit she didn’t want to stop it. It was the least of what Mausinger deserved.

But the people of Dell…they didn’t deserve what would happen to them when Oakenhart’s bond would be taken, and she knew Evan too well to assume he would ever abandon them to the rage of an angered Kingmaker. She shook her head.

“We can’t leave yet,” Roland said before she could. The adults all turned around to face him, the kids both shooting back to stare. His face was serious as he said, “This is about more than just Doloran taking the Kingsbond. Vermine’s been behind everything since the start.”

Aranella blinked.

“Chancellor Vermine has…what?” She frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I mean that Vermine’s been the cause of all of this,” He gestured upwards to the smoke that hung above their heads, “Which is what’s been making the monsters so aggressive. He’s the one behind all of the Darkness in Dell,” he turned his head to look at Evan. “And I’m willing to guess he’s behind Mausinger staging his coup, too.”

“What?” Evan breathed. “You mean…”

“I think,” Roland said softly, “That Vermine has been using the Darkness to manipulate Mausinger into a position where Doloran would be able to steal the Kingsbond. They talked about it last night.”

“What?!” Tani reared back, “How do you know about that?!”

“Because I was there,” Roland said, “In the dungeons. Doloran came to talk to me and Vermine came down and.” He sighed. “That’s not important right now. What matters is if we don’t stop Vermine, all of this could just get worse.”

“Why should we stop him?” Bracken asked, “Manipulated or not, he tried to _kill_ you. He’d have killed Evan if he had half a chance, right?” She frowned. “Why should we get involved to save a guy like that?”

“President Vector was ready to let his entire continent be destroyed,” Leander said coolly, pressing on past Bracken’s immediate narrow eyed glare. “But attempting to aid him was still the right thing to do, was it not? If we do not get involved here and now, Doloran will be able to claim the Kingsbond without anyone attempting to stop him. We all know what will happen after that. And that does not even begin to go into what Mausinger will do should we leave. As far as he is concerned, Evermore has invaded his nation. He has already begun to retaliate in kind. Leaving now will not help matters." He sighed, adjusting his glasses. “So, as much as I loathe helping someone who would have killed one of our own, we cannot stand idly by and allow this to happen.”

“No, but we must also look at this logically,” Evan said, his eyes on his knees. “Whether he has been manipulated or he truly believes what he says, it is obvious that Mausinger hates me. I am certain that he would never accept any help from us, and.” He looked up. “If his Kingsbond is at a point where it can be taken, there is nothing we can do. It would take months or even years to earn his people’s trust back. We simply cannot stay here defending him for that long, and…” He shook his head. “…Truthfully, I cannot say that I _want_ to help him. He would have killed you, Roland, and—” He swallowed hard, taking a shaky breath. “Why should we protect him after all of that?!”

“Evan…” Roland trailed off. Aranella held her tongue, watching silently. “I get it. If he’d done this to you, I’d have been racing Aranella for his head. And if we were the only ones affected by any of this, if it was just Mausinger who stood to lose everything, I’d toss him to the damn dragon. But it isn’t just us.” He reached up, putting a hand on Evan’s shoulder. “The Grimalkin are still here, and so are the mice. Do you really want to leave them to this?”

For a moment, all was quiet. Then.

“No,” Evan said quietly. “I don’t. We can’t. I just.” He leaned forward, tipping his head against Roland’s shoulder once more. Roland cupped the back of his neck. “…he won’t listen. We’ll have to fight him.”

“Then it’s a good thing we’re all flippin’ here,” Lofty finally said, narrowing his eyes at Roland. “cause you sure ain’t flippin’ pickin’ a fight! Looks like you’ll topple if you just stand up!”

For once, Roland didn’t seem like he was going to protest. He opened his mouth, only to startle as Evan jerked away and leapt to his feet, ears pricked forward.

“Someone’s coming,” He said, reaching for his arms band. “I hear armor.”

With well-honed skill, the adults in the group shifted positions. The sound of weapons being called filled the air as Batu and Bracken slipped to the very edge of Leander’s barrier, ready to charge forward at a moment’s notice. Leander himself slipped back, spear in hand, to hold the line between the children and any threat that would get past the two heaviest hitters of the group. Aranella, knife in hand, waited between them. 

It took a few moments for her to hear what Evan had. A Goo slithered off towards the entrance as a single pair of armored boots clanked their way down the stone corridor, and then--

“Sod off, you overcooked pot of jelly,” An annoyed voice echoed down the tunnel, along with the slimy sound of a Goo losing all cohesiveness. “Let me through!”

Roland gasped.

“Grimm,” He said. Aranella turned her head, somehow unsurprised to find him trying to get to his feet, Tove once again on his shoulder and glowing softly. Tani and Evan both made sounds of alarm as he almost fell, the two of them rushing to help him lean against the wall. He was almost too exhausted to even _stand_ , but his eyes went to the other side of the bridge. “Just—wait. He may be on our side.”

“You really did get knocked over the head,” Tani grumbled, planting herself between Evan, Roland, and the threat. She peered around Leander with narrowed eyes. “Can he see us?”

“Not through the barrier,” Leander said. “But perhaps…” He turned, glancing at Roland. Their eyes met for just a moment, but it may as well have been an hour. Roland nodded, causing Leander to frown and turn back around. Aranella narrowed her eyes; he couldn’t mean to lower the barrier, could he? It was the only thing keeping them safe!

Relief coursed through her when it stayed up, even as a mouse in full plate armor strode into sight. The remnants of that Goo clung to his wicked looking sword and his greaves, the long red cape trailing behind him as he turned a full circle. 

“Are you certain you saw them come this way, Miss Ratja?” He called back. Aranella stiffened. Ratja?!

“Quite certain, Master Grimm,” came a half-familiar voice. It was her! Soft footsteps padded down the steps as the mouse-maid came into view. She was disheveled, hair slipping out of her bonnet and aprons askew, but she didn’t seem frightened. She rested her hands on her hips, looking around. “I’d have recognized Aranella anywhere, but…ooh, they could be miles away by now, couldn’t they?”

Or just feet away instead. Batu and Bracken both looked back, waiting for Evan’s orders. He was quiet for a second and then,

“Lower the barrier,” He said quietly to Leander, “Please.”

Wordlessly, Leander waved a hand through the air. A soft breeze, smelling of salt air and the sea, wafted past them as his magic collapsed, returning them to view. Grimm and Ratja both startled with squeaky yelps; Lofty snickered as the two mice recovered. Ratja, a hand to her chest, recovered first with a sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank the spirits. I knew I had seen you, Aranella! I’m so glad you’re alright and—oh!” She gasped, “Master Evan! It is you!”

She took a step towards them, stopping as Bracken hefted her hammer up a little. Aranella tightened her grip on her dagger. Ratja had been King Leonhard’s maid before his passing, and a dear friend to both Aranella and Persha in her own right. She wanted to hear her out, but with things the way they were…Grimm shifted position, lifting his sword. He froze as five weapons were raised in response. Ratja lunged forward, placing herself between the him and the Delegation.

“No no no!” She exclaimed, “It’s alright! Grimm is a friend of mine—” She turned over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at him. With a sheepish smile, he completed the motion of sheathing his blade. Ratja turned back and locked eyes with Aranella. “When I saw you in the plaza, I asked him to help me get to you. Oh, I was so worried the other soldiers would find you first…”

She sighed in relief, the sound masking Evan’s quiet footsteps. Aranella reached out, holding him back with a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her, then across the bridge to meet Ratja’s eyes.

“You were worried about us?” He asked.

“Of course I was!” Ratja said, “King Mausinger has ordered all of you to be killed on sight, and I thought…” She shook her head. “Well, it doesn’t matter what I thought. You must get out of the city as quickly as you can!”

“He’s not happy, then?” Roland asked.

Ratja shook her head again, frowning. “Not at all. I don’t know exactly what it is that’s happened, but Chancellor Vermine’s gotten him all worked up. It sounds as if they’re ready to tear the city apart.”

“The soldiers are posted at every exit to the city,” Grimm added, “And they’re going door to door to find you. It won’t be long before they come down here.” He tilted his weight to look at Roland, swallowing hard. “If you mean to leave the city, you have to go _now_.”

Glances were exchanged across the group. Here was their chance to escape, and yet. Aranella didn’t need to say a word to know that, for all their grumbling, no one was going to take it. Not with innocents in such danger. A wave of sighs spread across them.

“Thank you for your concern, both of you,” Evan said, “but I’m afraid we can’t leave yet. We truly must speak with King Mausinger, and see if there is anything we can do to calm this situation.” He lifted a hand to his chest, clutching at the Mark of Kings. “It is something I should have done long ago.”

“Oh, Evan…” Ratja sighed, eyes dark with sadness. “I’m afraid you won’t find that an easy task, my dear. The Mausinger that you knew as a boy is not the Mausinger that sits the throne now.” She glanced upwards in the direction of the castle. “That Mausinger hated injustice. He never would have stood for all of this, let alone ordered it himself. I don’t know what’s happened to him, but.” She looked back to Evan. “You’ll only be putting yourselves in danger. Are you sure this is what you want?”

Evan nodded firmly. “I have to try, Ratja,” He said, glancing back over his shoulder. Leander had gone to help Roland stand, an arm around his waist to keep him upright. Evan turned back around. “For the sake of everyone who lives here, I…” He took a deep breath. “We have to try.”

Pride washed away the chill in Aranella’s bones. She watched as Ratja searched Evan’s face, and finding only resolve there, nodded slowly.

“Alright then. I can see I won’t convince you otherwise.” She smiled softly. “Your father would have been proud to see the person you’ve become, my dear.” Her eyes tracked to Roland. “I’m certain of that.” 

Evan ducked his head with a quiet sniffle. Aranella reached out, squeezing his shoulder as Tani padded up behind him.

“Not to break up the sappy moment, but how are we gonna get into the castle, anyway?” She asked, subtly rubbing Evan’s back. “Not like we can just walk in the front door!”

Grimm shook his head. “You’ll have to. I can escort you all in,” he said, “But you’ll need to hide your arms bands so it seems like you’ve been disarmed. And…” He grimaced. “Master Roland, it may be best if you stay here.”

“Grimm’s right,” Evan said before Roland could try and protest, “You’re in no shape to fight. Please, Roland,” he swallowed hard. “If something happened to you, I don’t think…”

Aranella’s heart went out to her son. She rubbed his shoulder, but his eyes were only on Roland. The man was silent for a moment, then nodded slowly.

“I’ll stay out of any fighting,” He said reassuringly, “but I’d like to be there when you see this through. Besides,” He shrugged the shoulder of the arm not slung over Leander’s shoulders. “If Doloran is here, I might be able to stall him somehow.”

“Preferably in a way that does not involve us picking you up off the floor,” Leander hissed, holding Roland just a little closer. A smile flickered across Roland’s face.

“No promises about that,” He said, a chuckle shaking his shoulders as everyone heaved a tremendous sigh. He shook his head. “But we’re wasting time. We need to get moving.”

“Yes,” Evan agreed, taking a deep breath. He slid his shoulders back and took even, measured footsteps across the bridge. He held his head high. “We do. It’s time to end this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 200k words, errybody! Thank you all for sticking with me through this behemoth so far, and I hope you enjoy what's left to come. Because oi, it's all uphill from here!


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mild use of the Agony Beam trope.

“Gosh,” Tani’s breath made Evan’s ear twitch wildly, “Is it _always_ this spooky in here?”

Evan could only shake his head. He had spent his entire life in Dell Castle and it had never felt like this. Even on the night his father had died it had never felt quite so…heavy, the air pressing down on them like a leaden thing. He swallowed hard, looking around. At first glance, nothing much had changed. The cat motif the Grimalkin favored was gone, replaced by the mouse-and-rat design the Mousekind preferred, but the halls themselves were the same. It should have been familiar…but it wasn’t. There was something _wrong_ with the place, though he couldn’t quite explain how. Perched on his shoulder, Lofty snorted quietly.

“S’all that dark fug, yeah?” He pointed upwards. “Thicker by yur than it was down below.” He shook himself. “And that ‘en’t good, that’s for flippin’ sure.”

Evan frowned, glancing upwards. His ears pinned back at the sight of the thick, dark smoke. It clung to the ceiling in twisting spirals; for a moment he was sure he could see a face in there. With a shudder, he looked away. 

“Okay, that’s just plain creepy,” Bracken gagged. She peered out the door of the study they were all hiding in, waiting for Grimm to return. “Is that Darkness?”

“It is.” Roland said. Evan glanced over his shoulder to find him still leaning heavily on Leander to stay upright, but was relieved to find he hadn’t gotten any _worse_. It was a testament to his force of will—and perhaps to Tove, glowing away on his shoulder—that he was still conscious. “This stuff was coming out of where the Black Knight fell, too.” He eyed the smoke. “Pretty sure it’s got something to do with Vermine.”

It must have. They’d never seen this before Dell, and the only thing different between their encounters with the Darkness and now was Chancellor Vermine. Evan looked to Lofty.

“What does this?” He asked, “What can cause the Darkness to appear like this?”

“Beats me, mun,” Lofty shrugged, catching himself before he fell from Evan's shoulder. “Some real nasty stuff twisted up in this fug, that’s for sure! Betcha this Vermine rotter’s gotten it all corrupted with somethin’.” He eyed the fog again. “’En’t ever seen it like this…”

Evan’s stomach flipped. He was getting a very bad feeling about all of this. If Vermine was the source of this, did that mean that he was the real problem? That he was the root cause of all of Dell’s troubles over the last year? He swallowed hard. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t. There would be only one way to find out. 

Clanking footsteps pulled him from his thoughts. Nella pushed him behind her, calling her dagger to her hand. She didn’t relax at all, even as Grimm turned the corner completely alone. He slipped into the room and shut the door behind him, and only then did Nella lower her blade. Grimm slipped off his helmet.

“The staff have been evacuated,” He said with a nod, “And I’ve sent every soldier out to check the walls for your escape. That should buy us some time.”

“Thank you, Grimm,” Evan said, clutching the material of his tunic. It was now or never. “We can make our way to the Throne Room alone from here.”

Grimm startled. “I—beg pardon, your Majesty?”

“You’ve done enough for us already. More than I have a right to ask of you,” Evan said. “And I can’t ask you to turn on your King, no matter what he’s done. I won’t test your loyalties like that.” He looked up. “Go, and be with your people.”

“King Evan…I.” Grimm swallowed hard. “…Thank you, your Majesty, but I cannot simply stand idly by while you solve our problems for us. I must do something to aid you!”

His hands opened and closed at his sides. It was a gesture Evan knew well, an attempt at burning off energy that had nowhere else to go. He thought quickly, contemplated the room, and then,

“Then stay here,” he said, “And keep watch over Roland.”

“What?”

“He’s got a point.” Roland said with a grimace. “I know I said I’d like to be there to see this through, but. I’m not sure I could make it that far. And I’d just be in the way.”

Grimm looked between them, uncertainty written across his face, before he sighed heavily. He nodded once, twice, then lifted his head.

“Very well,” he said, “Do not worry, King Evan. I will keep him safe.”

“Thank you, Grimm,” Evan said sincerely. A tiny weight lifted off of his shoulders knowing that Roland would at least be away from any fighting and out of that danger. He took a deep breath. “Let's go, everyone.”

Nella took the lead, opening the door just enough to peer down the corridor. Viewing it as safe, she slipped out. Bracken followed after, and then Batu. Leander, passing Roland to Grimm with a stern glare, was the next to follow. Tani padded out, leaving Evan to follow his family into the breach.

“Evan.” Roland called. Evan turned back around and met Roland’s eyes as he said, “It’s time to be strong now. You’re not the kid you used to be. You can do this.”

Could he really? He was stronger than he’d been the night they had fled the castle, yes, and he wasn’t alone, but _could_ he do this? Could he really convince Mausinger to stand down and join the Union when all he’d wanted was to kill Evan? Evan wasn’t sure. He didn’t know if even really _wanted_ to, not after all that had happened.

But that didn’t really matter now, did it? What he wanted as a person, even as a King, was of much lesser concern than what his people needed, and the people of Dell were still his people. They needed safety more than he needed things like justice or revenge. He might not have been ready, but he was going to have to do this anyway. 

“I know,” He tried to smile, tried to show just how grateful he was for Roland’s undying support, but he could feel it quivering. He took a deep breath. “Stay safe. We’ll come back when it’s over.”

Slipping out of the room, he quietly shut the door and headed after the others. They had only gotten a few paces ahead of him, waiting at the top of a flight of stairs in the foyer. Tani reached back to take his hand as he caught up.

“How’s it feel?” She asked quietly as they walked, “Being home again?”

Her words struck a chord in him. He looked up, half expecting to see snow falling through broken skylights, but only the unfamiliar decor stared back at him. He shook his head.

“It isn’t home,” he said, “Not anymore.”

It was answer enough. Tani squeezed his hand and let go, letting him pad to the front of the group as they came upon the shut throne room doors. How many times had Evan stared at these doors while his father was busy? They, and the room beyond, had been meant to be his someday. He’d never thought of any other way before that fateful night. Now, here he was. Ruler of another kingdom, returned to his ancestral home. He reached up, fist poised to knock, then stopped himself.

“Evan?” Nella asked quietly. 

Evan shook his head. “I’m going to try and talk Mausinger down,” he said, turning his head to address the group. “But if it comes to a fight, please,” He looked each of his dearest companions in the eye. “Don’t kill him. There’s been enough needless death in these halls already.”

“Ye sure, lad?” Batu asked, “He’d have taken yer head ‘imself, if he had the chance. Not to mention—” He stifled a yelp as Nella stomped hard on his foot, cutting him off. Evan grimaced sympathetically.

“I’m certain,” he said, though he really wasn’t. Not entirely. “More bloodshed will only make matters worse.”

“Alright, gun set to stun, not kill.” Bracken nodded. She cocked her head and asked, “But what about Vermine? If he’s the root cause of all of….this,” She gestured at the smoke with a hand, “Won’t things go back to normal if he’s taken out?”

“Eh,” Lofty waved a hand in the air, “Just knock the rotter out. That’ll take the edge off ‘till we can get a cursebreaker down by yur.”

“Then our best chance would be to separate them,” Leander said. His eyes were cold as he went on, “Perhaps Mausinger can be made to see reason if he is no longer so close to the Darkness.” His eyes narrowed. “Leave Vermine to me, your Majesty.”

“An’ me,” Batu rumbled. He slipped a hand over the bulge of his arms band hidden beneath his sleeve. “The rest o’you focus on ol’ rat-face.” He eyed Evan knowingly. “Give ‘im the clobberin’ he deserves.”

Evan turned back around and knocked firmly on the door before he could lose his nerve. A few seconds passed, then—

“Enter!”

Mausinger’s voice was raw, hoarse. Evan swallowed hard, took a deep breath to calm his racing heart as best he could, then pushed open the doors. The well oiled hinges made almost no sound as they allowed entry into the throne room, and access to Mausinger himself. The mouse-king paced beneath his throne, back and forth, stroking his tuft of beard with one hand. Vermine stood off to one side, tiny wisps of dark smoke rising from his shoulders and into the air. It was Vermine who looked at them first, and a smug smirk crossed his face. 

“Your Majesty,” he said nasally, “Our esteemed guests have arrived.”

Mausinger stopped pacing. He turned slowly, so very slowly, and Evan gulped. The once familiar features of his would-be-Uncle were full of rage at just the sight of him, his eyes flooding with hatred as he snarled.

“You.”

Evan took a deep breath of cloyingly sweet air. He almost choked on it, but forced himself to keep walking until he stopped at the base of the steps that led to the throne. Drawing strength from Lofty’s presence, and from the others behind him, he lifted his head to look Mausinger in the eye. The depths of that hatred sent a shiver down his spine, and he knew that everything would hinge on the next words out of his mouth. He had one chance to get this right. One chance to keep things from escalating any further.

 _Father_ , he prayed, unsure that King Leonhard would even hear him now, _Please help me._.

“King Mausinger,” he said aloud, pressing a hand to his heart and bowing his head, King to King. “I offer you my humblest apologies for the manner in which we have entered your beloved kingdom. I take full responsibility for the actions my people have undertaken within your borders, and offer whatever recompense you seek.”

“The only recompense I seek,” Mausinger hissed, “Is your long overdue death. However.” He drew in an audible breath. “Out of respect for your dearly departed father, I shall offer you _one_ chance to explain yourself.” He snorted. “Not that it truly matters. I know what your kind is after.”

Evan swallowed hard. Lifting his head, he forced himself to meet Mausinger’s eyes.

“I thank you for your mercy, your Majesty,” he said, “I have come to speak to you, ruler of one nation to another. I am certain you are aware of the man who has been stealing Kingsbonds from rulers across the world. You had an encounter with him not long ago, and—” He had to remind himself to breathe, to speak evenly, “He will return again, and again, and again, until he has what it is he seeks. I wish to offer you, and all of Ding Dong Dell, protection in case he succeeds. Should we join our nations—”

“I have heard of your little “Union”, Tildrum,” Mausinger interrupted with a dismissive wave of his hand, “And of this Kingsbond thief as well. I must say that he was much less of a threat than I had been warned. And why should he not have been?” He narrowed his eyes. “Doubtlessly you and he are working together.”

Evan startled back a step. “W-what?!”

“Dispense with these theatrics!” Vermine broke in, sneering down at Evan, “The truth of it has been laid plain. You seek to rule the entire world, do you not? You knew very well that the other nations would never bow to one such as yourself, so you forced their hands! What better way than to steal their Kingsbonds?” He narrowed his beady eyes. “All your kind know how to do is _take_. Our freedoms, our livelihoods, and now you would seek to take our Kingdom as well?” Vermine clicked his tongue. “What foolishness! I should expect nothing less from a half-breed such as yourself—”

“Stuff it, you!” Lofty shouted, “This is ‘tween Kings! Keep your trap shut!”

Evan reached up with a single hand, pressing it against Lofty’s side to calm him down. Lofty took a few heaving gasps but went otherwise quiet. Mausinger’s frown had lessened slightly. Was he coming around? _Was_ he being manipulated? Evan twitched an ear back as someone shifted their weight behind him.

“King Mausinger,” He said, “I understand your concerns. But please understand, I do not seek to rule over you, or any of Dell’s people. The Declaration of Interdependence is not—”

“Be silent!” Vermine snapped, a flicker of blue-and-violet flame licking around his heel. The hairs on the back of Evan’s neck stood up as Vermine pointed down at him and yelled, “We shall not listen to another word of your nonsense! Abandon this pretense of unity and speak the truth! You do not seek an alliance of equals, nor any sort of protection for our kind! You seek to bring us under your heel, as your loathsome father did before you! You seek to rule over us all as a tyrant!”

“No! No, that isn’t it at all!” Evan turned to Mausinger. The hatred in his eyes had returned. No! This couldn’t end like this! “Your Majesty, please! I understand why you overthrew me. I was too young, too inexperienced. I would have only made things worse for everyone in Dell, and I.” He took a breath. One shot. Just one. If he could make Mausinger see _reason_ somehow— “I cannot claim to understand what it is Mousekind have gone through at the hands of the Grimalkin. Perhaps I never will. But please—” He looked up at met Mausinger’s eyes. “We must put an end to this. We must work together, for the sake of both our peoples! We must set aside this hatred!”

“Set aside this hatred?” Mausinger inclined his head. “You say that as if it were so easy, boy. As if simple, honeyed words would ever undo the damage your contemptible kind has done.”

“King Mausinger—”

“There will be no pact between our nations,” he said, taking firm, measured steps down the steps. Evan stepped back. “Mousekind will bow to the Grimalkin no longer.”

The sounds of weapons being summoned filled the air. Vermine clicked his tongue.

“You speak of peace, yet you bring weapons! Your motives are painfully transparent!”

Mausinger continued to step slowly down towards them. Evan took another step back. Things were falling apart too quickly to contain them. His chance to end this peacefully slipped through his fingers. Heart sinking, he shook his head.

“King Mausinger, please!” He pleaded one last time, “It doesn’t have to be this way!”

“You were correct about one thing, Tildrum. This hatred _must_ end.” His voice became more of a growl. For a terrified second, Evan was sure he was about to change form as the Black Knight had, utterly corrupted and lost to reason. “And it will end only when each and every one of your wretched kind lay dead in the streets!”

With a single swift motion, he called his sword to his hand. Flames licked down the blade, embers dropping to the carpet and scorching the blue fibers with ugly black spots. Lofty tensed on his shoulder.

“The line of the Tildrums ends here, today, at my hand.” Mausinger raised his head and bared his teeth, eyes full of hate and rage. All hope fading, Evan leapt back. 

“Ding Dong Dell will never be yours!” Mausinger shrieked, “Never!”

With a blood-curdling scream, the mad despot charged forward. 

He was on them so fast that Evan barely had time to react. With shouts of alarm, the Delegation scattered, throwing themselves aside and out of his way. He’d left a trail of scorch in his wake, and what was left of the carpet was already catching fire! Evan scrambled to his feet. If that charge had hit some _one_ —they needed more room!

“Everyone out!” Evan ordered, bolting for the doors, “Get back into the Foyer!”

The Delegation split up then. Evan ran back into the halls, Nella and Bracken charging behind him, while Tani lingered to pepper Mausinger with arrows in an attempt to slow him down. Water splashed behind them as the scent of Leander’s salt air magic filled the air, and Batu gave a great bellow. They had gone after Vermine, as they said they would.

Evan had to trust they knew what they were doing. He had enough to deal with as it was.

“TILDRUM!” Mausinger screeched. He didn’t even sound like himself anymore. Evan chanced a look back, blood running cold at the depth of the hate in Mausinger’s face. Was there anything left of the man he had once called Uncle in him now? He couldn’t say. He watched as Mausinger sliced Tani’s arrows out of the air, bursts of flame erupting from his sword. They seared into stone; anything flammable caught fire almost instantly. With a shout, Tani took off. “Are you too much of a coward to face me?!”

“Stop this, Mausinger!” Evan yelled back as Tani ran past him, bow switched out for spear. “I didn’t come here to fight you!”

It didn’t matter what he’d come for. Mausinger was determined to fight, and no amount of talking was going to get him to stop. Evan bolted, flames licking at his heels. Two of Bracken’s drones soared past him, peppering Mausinger and harrying him back, giving Evan a chance to get his feet on stone and metal, the inlay clanking under his boots. Somehow still on his shoulder, Lofty went stiff.

“What the flip—”

He leapt off of Evan’s shoulder, darting off out of sight.

“Lofty!” Evan shouted, but he had no time or chance to go after him. Mausinger charged down the stairs, coming straight for him! Evan threw himself out of the way of another flame-wreathed charge, the fire close enough to singe at his clothes. Gritting his teeth, Evan steeled himself and sliced at Mausinger’s unprotected back. The sharp edge of his blade cut through the cloth of his robe with ease, leaving the cut length of velvet to fall away. 

He’d missed hitting skin. Maybe he hadn’t been trying to. Mausinger still whirled around, teeth bared, and swung at Evan with his flaming sword. Evan cried out, throwing both of his hands up. Magic answered his desperate call; a barrier sprung to life in front of him, holding back Mausinger’s sword long enough for Evan to scramble out of the way. Nella slipped in where he had failed, pivoting on one foot to slam the other into the side of Mausinger’s head. He stumbled back with a shout and she was on him, harrying him with quick slashes of her dagger. Bracken and Tani charged in after her, spear and hammer swinging.

Breathing hard, Evan threw himself back into the fight. He forced himself to stop thinking about how badly things had gone and focused only on the battle. Mausinger was more skilled, more experienced, and Evan had to focus on keeping himself alive. Everything else could _wait_.

It would have to. The blasts of flame from Mausinger’s sword swings had set the entire foyer ablaze! Carpets and drapes, the plants, everything that could have burned was burning. Thick, acrid smoke filled the air. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, each breath burning down Evan’s throat, but Mausinger didn’t seem to notice.

“You will die here!” He shouted, bringing his sword down in an overhead swing. Evan cried out, bringing his blade up and locking them in a stalemate, “As you should have done all those months ago!”

“Mausinger, stop this!” Evan pleaded between grit teeth. His arms were shaking as he tried to hold Mausinger back; the mouse-king was just so much heavier than he was! He didn’t have the strength to hold out for much longer! “Please! We can work this out!”

The only answer he got was a cry of rage and then wide eyes as Bracken came in from behind Evan, swinging her hammer at Mausinger’s head. The head of her hammer whizzed past Evan’s nose, the breeze left in its wake ruffling his ears, but it didn’t hit its target. Mausinger teleported away, leaving Evan to fall flat on his face. Bracken hauled him to his feet.

“You okay?!”

“I’ll manage!” He said, picking up his sword. Where had Mausinger gone? He looked around, scanning the flames, and then—there! At the top of the stairs! Backlit by flames, he raised his sword.

“Curse you, and all your wretched kind!” He shouted, a massive fireball gathering just in front of him, “Now burn!”

No!

Evan leapt forward, calling on his magic. He threw it forward, not into a barrier, but into a fireball of his own. It collided with Mausinger’s, but rather than explode, the two fireballs hung suspended in the air, each pushing the other back. They were locked into a magical stalemate; the clear water scent of Evan’s magic warred with the campfire smell of Mausinger’s as a harsh magical wind kicked up, pulling in flames from all around them. Evan grit his teeth, planting his feet and putting both hands out. Magic poured out of him, every last drop he had left to give pouring into the spell. His fireball expanded, doubling in size. Mausinger’s wasn’t far behind; the two fireballs spread, roaring, until they were as wide as the room itself. Unbearable heat poured off of them as the two fireballs merged together, still growing. It was going to consume the entire castle at this rate!

With a desperate cry, Evan flung his hands up. The magic, responding to his will, went soaring upwards through the skylight. Glass and metal broke, raining down in hot globs, as the fireball soared into the winter’s day. With a roar and a tremendous _boom_ , it exploded above the castle. Embers rained down all around, some drifting back down into the now exposed foyer. 

Power spent, Evan bent over to catch his breath. Nella ran up behind him, wrapping an arm around his chest to keep him from falling, while Tani and Bracken took up defensive positions on either side. Evan raised his head.

“OFF THE METAL!” Lofty’s shout broke the silence, “OFF THE FLIPPIN—”

His warning came too late. Pain, white hot and all encompassing, rushed up Evan’s very soul. Sheer agony turned his vision white, driving away any thoughts or questions. It drove him to his knees first, then topped him to his side as he clutched at his chest. It felt as if someone was trying to tear his heart apart from the inside! All he could hear were screams. His, and—oh, no. The others!

He couldn’t help them now. He couldn’t help anyone as the pain threatened to pull him under. The white began to go gray, going darker and darker, threatening to drive him into the darkness, but somehow—

Somehow, he held on. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. Evan lay on his side, gasping for whatever air remained in the smoke filled foyer. The others lay in groaning heaps all around him. Tani was sobbing quietly, just out of reach; Bracken had curled into a ball, clutching at her metal knee, and Nella’s arm had fallen around Evan. She was trembling, her eyes open to only slits. Lofty, having avoided the whatever that just was, bounded up to them. Worry sang through their bond.

“Oh, no,” his Kingmaker groaned, “Evan, lad, get up!” His tiny hands pushed at Evan’s arm, trying to get him to get up, but he couldn’t. Evan still hurt too much to even think about getting up. It was taking all he had just to breathe. “Get up!”

“I…” His voice was raw, throat just one more ache in the pounding, pulsing ache that was his entire body. He _was_ shaking, and so hard he would have fallen even if he had been able to get up. “I can’t…”

“So,” Mausinger had to raise his voice to be heard over the flames. It took all of Evan’s strength to just to lift his head. “This is the strength of the Tildrums, the tyrants who would have seen us ground beneath their heels?!”

Evan struggled to get to his hands and knees. He had to get up. Get up, damn it! Mausinger held his sword aloft, more flames licking down the blade. How did he still have any magic left to use?!

“Today you die!” He screamed, “And Ding Dong Dell faces a better, brighter future without you!”

“No…” Tani groaned, “Evan—no…”

A ball of fire gathered at the tip of Mausinger’s blade. Nella croaked Evan’s name, hand skimming across his scorched tunic, but there was nothing she could do. There was nothing any of them could do. They were too weak, too hurt. He had no magic left to give, no way to call up a barrier. All he could do was raise his arm in useless defense, squeezing his eyes shut and then—

Mausinger gasped. Evan jerked his head up in time to see the fireball disappear as his sword suddenly fell from his hand. It landed on the stone, clattering down the stairs.. Mausinger stumbled forward, reaching for his back with both hands. He looked over his shoulder, but if he said something, Evan couldn’t hear him. He half expected to see Doloran standing there, Kingsbond in hand, but—no. 

It wasn’t Doloran.

Someone else shoved Mausinger down the stairs, leaving their King to topple and land in a heap not far from Evan and the others. Evan stared up to find Vermine standing there, a bloody knife in his hand. He was bruised and battered, robes rumpled and hair completely mussed, but he was on his feet. Backlit by the flames, he looked like some kind of monster.

“No…” Evan moaned. Leander, and Batu—what had happened to them!?

“A thousand pardons, your Majesty,” Vermine sneered, pitching his voice to be heard over the fire, “But this little show has gone on long enough!”

“Vermine,” Mausinger gasped, trying to get to his feet. Blood soaked the back of his robes as he lifted his head. “What have you…”

Evan could barely hear him. Vermine certainly couldn’t. He sneered anyway.

“I am certain you are asking how I could have done such a heinous thing as to betray my lord and master, yes?” He scoffed. “Such a foolish question. I have done no such thing!” He lifted his head and called out, “Master Doloran! Now is your chance!”

“So it is.”

Evan whirled around, the quick motion leaving him to topple to his hind end. He could only watch as Doloran walked out of the flames, untouched by the roaring fire. He paused at the entrance, then swung his staff. Massive columns of water erupted on top of every flame, dousing the inferno with hisses and roars. Evan stared, eyes wide. This was Doloran’s power? How could they ever stand a chance against that?!

They didn’t. 

With a snort and a nod, Doloran started walking again. He strode towards them, and towards Mausinger’s prone form. Bracken lurched to her feet, shaky but somehow upright, and planted herself in front of the others with her hammer still somehow in her hand.

“Back. Off.” She grit out. Doloran didn’t even slow down. “Stop!”

He didn’t stop. Calling on what had to be the last of her strength, Bracken charged forward. She swung with all her might, but it wasn’t enough. He caught the blow with his staff, tilted his head at her, and then shoved her aside. She slid across the stone floor and didn’t rise again.

“Bracken!” Evan called out. Cursing his useless body, he tried to get up. Up. He had to get up! He got to his knees and flung a hand out, trying to call up a barrier, but he had nothing. He had no magic left. His powers were spent.

Lofty was not.

With a tremendous shout, the little Kingmaker charged forward. Glowing with golden light he leapt into the air and erupted with power, bright enough the Doloran flinched back a single step, a hand thrown up to shield his face. Lofty took advantage of this as he landed, leaping up to clobber the back of Doloran’s head with both tiny fists. 

“You—flippin’—rotter!” He shouted between bonks, magic sparking against the headdress, “You leave my King alone!”

Doloran snarled. In a move more like a snake than a human, he reached back and plucked Lofty off of his head. The little Kingmaker barely had time to shout before he was sent flying back towards the throne room.

“Lofty!” Evan called out, tracking his Kingmaker, but there was nothing he could do. He had to get _up!_

Calling on every drop of strength left in his body, Evan forced himself to his feet and into his stance. He called his sword from his arms band, though even that light weight nearly dragged his arm down. As Doloran came to a halt in front of him, he stood his ground and bared his teeth. Somewhere behind him, he could hear Tani and Nella struggling to rise. He had to buy them time!

“Stop this, Doloran!” He said, “Enough is enough!”

“Is it now?” Doloran snorted. Evan locked his knees to keep himself from falling, staring Doloran down. A hand fell upon his back. “Who are you to say what is enough and what is not? Who are you to decide when enough is enough?”

Darkness sprung to life around his hand, and without another word he struck! Evan squeezed his eyes closed. The hand that had come to rest on his back yanked him aside; his eyes flew open. Half sure he was about to watch Nella take the hit for him, alarm flashed through him as he saw _Mausinger_ instead! Mausinger had pulled him aside, taking Evan’s place in front of Doloran! He had his sword in one hand, and the moment Evan was out of the way, he held it in front of his chest, bracing it with both hands.

“No!” He shouted, “You will not—”

It was useless. The Darkness that wreathed Doloran’s hand had allowed him to slip through flesh before, so why would a blade stop it? Evan could only watch helplessly as Doloran’s hand slipped past metal and cloth alike, disappearing into Mausinger’s chest. The already frayed Kingsbond sprang to life, a single, withered strand of green and yellow connecting Mausinger to Oakenhart. Doloran smirked.

“At last.”

He pulled back hard. The single strand snapped, curling into his hand. Mausinger, weakened, collapsed to the ground. Doloran simply chuckled.

“At last,” he repeated, “I thought this tedium would never end.” The Kingsbond disappeared from his hand. He glanced down at Mausinger, then kicked him aside. Evan grit his teeth, throwing himself forward in an ungainly heap. Doloran, rather than attack him, simply vanished in a whirl of shadow. He reappeared at the top of the stairs beside a rather sodden looking Vermine.

“Ah—” Vermine jumped, “Master Doloran! A thousand pardons for the delay, my lord—I truly did not mean to take so very long with this little bargain of ours!”

“Bargain?” Still weakened, Mausinger was able to lift his head and stare up at Vermine. “Vermine, you…you have been working for him?!”

Vermine turned and sneered down his snout. Evan clenched a fist.

“Oh, yes, for quite some time now.” Vermine said. “Since rather long before the good King Leonhard passed away, actually. Tell me, do you recall our little chats about that?”

Mausinger blinked. Then, slowly, horror spread across his face.

“You—you tricked me!”

“Manipulated you,” Vermine corrected. Wisps of shadow rose from his shoulders, dissipating as quickly as they had appeared. “And it was oh so very simple to do so! A bit of Darkness here, an altered report there…honestly. Had I known you thought so ill of your dearest friend, I would have brought up the idea all the sooner!” He glanced at Evan and then added, “In truth, your precious King was too nauseatingly good-natured to even _consider_ betraying you! He never would have thought of manipulating you for anything, of that you can rest assured. More fool him, given how very easy you are to manipulate.”

“N-no!” Mausinger howled. Evan and Nella both stared at him in a new light. He had been manipulated after all? Did that mean he hadn’t actually _wanted_ to kill King Leonhard? 

Now wasn’t the time to wonder about it. Evan turned, looking back up the stairs in time to see Vermine turn to Doloran, rubbing his hands together.

“Now,” he said, “Lord Doloran. I have fulfilled my part of our bargain. My price was this kingdom, if you recall. I hereby claim it!”

“…Yes.” Doloran said, his voice deathly quiet in a way that made the hairs on the back of Evan’s neck stand up. “Of course. You must be rewarded for your faithful service.”

A warning burst out of Evan’s throat, but he was too late. Doloran tilted his head just so, then snapped his hand out. A wave of Darkness washed over Vermine, leaving him stumbling back. His head tilted backwards at an unnatural angle; with a final, quiet sigh, a wisp of golden light fled his body through his open mouth. It hovered over him for just a moment, then turned and zipped away through the broken skylight. Vermine’s limp, lifeless body fell onto its back and didn’t move again. Evan stared up at Doloran.

“Doloran!” He shouted, “What did you do?!”

“I have repaid the debt of a traitor,” Doloran said sternly, “And not a moment too soon.” He looked down at Evan; the snake headdress he wore kept Evan from seeing his face, but he didn’t need to see his face to know he was being glared at it. He glared back, clenching his fist around the hilt of his sword.

“This…accursed Kingdom,” Doloran hissed, “Not only was its ruler too pure-hearted to succumb to my corruption, but even his closest aide proved far too resistant to my advances. I was instead forced to rely on this…contemptible worm.” He kicked Vermine’s body. It rolled over once, limp and unresponsive in death. “I have wasted so much precious time!”

“Doloran!”

Roland! Evan whirled on his hands, staring at Roland. He was upright again, on his feet without being carried, and held a sword in his hand. Tove stood perched on his shoulder, glowing so brightly he more resembled a violet flame than a Higgledy. Doloran snorted as if the sight amused him. 

“But it matters not. At last, my plan is complete. Now, Roland,” He extended a hand, shadows curling around his fingers. “Come with me. Let us see our homes restored!”

“I don’t think so.” Roland bared his teeth, pointing his sword straight at Doloran, “You’ve completely lost your mind if you think I would _ever_ work with someone like you!”

Doloran drew back as if stung. Evan watched as his once triumphant expression slipped into something more like hurt. He lowered his hand. Roland didn’t lower his sword. The two stared one another down for a handful of heartbeats, before Doloran snorted.

“So, you would abandon those you claimed to love for the sake of a world not your own.” 

Roland flinched but somehow held his ground. He shook his head. “It’s not that simple.”

“It it not?” Doloran glanced up as a thick, greenish-gray mist began to fill the air. The last remnants of smoke were pushed away by the sharpness of mint and the green smell of growing things.

Oakenhart was on his way.

“Very well.” Doloran looked back at Roland. “Resist. You will see the futility in your actions soon enough, and when you do…” He tilted his head back. “Consider what I have offered you.”

Without another word, he disappeared in a wash of shadow. Spitting curses between his teeth, Roland ran down the steps towards them. There was no time to talk about what had just happened.

“Guys—come on,” He grabbed Evan by the arm, hauling him back to his feet, and reached for Nella’s hand. “Stand up. We’re not done yet!”

“Tell that to someone else,” Tani groaned, lurching to her feet. She stumbled over, spear dragging. Evan reached out with one arm and she all but fell into him, barely steady. His heart sank; could they take another fight like this? He dropped his sword, reaching for his arms band and pulling out one of his Soreaway Sweets. He pushed it at her until she dropped her spear and took the sweet, popping it into her mouth. The candy shell cracked between her teeth, a little bit of color coming back to her cheeks as the medicine did its work. He tried to offer her the other one, but she shoved it back and glared until he used it himself. It took the edge off the pain still sparking down his spine, and he watched with his heart in his throat as Roland helped Nella to hobble out of the way. 

This wasn’t good. The mist was growing thicker by the second. He bent to pick up his sword, still supporting Tani as much as leaning on her. He couldn’t see into the throne room from here, and had to hope that Batu, Leander, and Lofty would be alright. Roland’s footsteps slapped against the stone as he came back towards them. Mausinger was still struggling to pick himself up off the ground.

“You can still run,” the mouse-king rasped, sword trembling in his hand. “You needn’t perish here as well.”

For a long moment, Evan stared at him. He could run. They _could_ run, but…no. No. He couldn’t. He refused to run away ever again!

In the mist, a shadow took shape.

“No,” Evan said firmly, taking a deep, aching breath. On either side, Roland and Tani slipped into their stances as best they could. Roland’s right arm seemed stiff, and it was taking all Tani had just to stay on her feet, but they were upright. It was more than he could ask of them. He slipped into his stance as well. “We’re not running.”

It was too late to run, anyway. Oakenhart’s majestic figure appeared out of the mist, violet eyes staring them all down as he spread both pairs of his massive wings. Mausinger, now on his feet, stared up at his former Kingmaker.

“Oakenhart,” he called, pleading, as if that would help. “Has it really come to this?”

The only answer was Oakenhart raising his great head and roaring. The sound shook the ruined foyer, nearly toppling them all. Evan grit his teeth, gathering what strength he had left to give. For the others, he had to fight. For the sake of Dell, he had to see this through.

“You needn’t do this alone, Mausinger,” He called, startling the mouse-king into looking back, “We’ll fight him together!”

For the span of a few heartbeats, Oakenhart stared the motley group down. Then, with a flap of his wings, he carried the four of them away in a wash of shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly. /wheeze


	103. Chapter 103

"Get some water on those buildings!” Grimm shouted, “You three—check that shop! Make sure the basement’s empty!”

“Come along, loves," Ratja hurried past, herding a group of scared children—Grimalkin and Mousekind both—along the road out of the city. “That’s it, this way, quickly now. Stay together!”

“This one’s empty!” A soldier called.

“Then check the next one!” Grimm called back, hurrying along the road. Behind him, the castle continued to burn. Roland had missed most of the fight, but it had been impossible to miss the gigantic fireball that had been sent out of the foyer. Embers had rained down all over the castle grounds, setting the gardens alight. The back half of the castle, the kitchens and the wood stores, hadn’t been far behind. Now, anything flammable was burning, sending huge plumes of thick smoke into the winter sky. The river would keep it from spreading into the city itself, but they would be lucky if anything that wasn’t stone survived.

Glass shattered as another window gave way to the heat. Roland sighed heavily. They had been lucky enough to escape with their lives. The battle with Oakenhart had been a long one and they had snatched victory only by the skin of their teeth. They had returned to find the fire licking down the halls, a battered Batu and Leander stumbling out of the throne room and too hurt to carry anyone out. Thankfully, Grimm had managed to escape the castle in the chaos and returned with his soldiers. They had been the ones to drag the wounded Delegation and their King to safety in the lower plaza. Most of the group had collapsed in an exhausted huddle, but Roland, comparatively fresh thanks to the now exhausted Tove, stayed awake to keep watch. The castle doctor had looked over the others, prescribed rest and Soreaway, and declared them lucky to have not breathed in more smoke before scurrying off to help other, worse off patients.

Lucky. Roland didn’t _feel_ very lucky. Watching the Dellians do their best to keep the fire from spreading, he just felt cold.

“…we failed.” Evan said beside him. Somehow still awake he was curled into a ball, face hidden in his knees. Roland reached down and adjusted the blanket that had begun to slip from his shoulders. “We couldn’t stop him.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” Roland said soothingly, “You did the best you could in a terrible situation. Sometimes there’s just no way to come out on top.”

Especially in a rigged game. They hadn’t known enough and it had cost them. He looked up as a column of fire erupted from the back of the castle, a finger of flame curling into the gray sky. 

“This was our _last_ chance to stop Doloran,” Evan rasped despondently, “And we couldn’t…I couldn’t…” he tightened his grip on his legs. “This is all my fault.”

Roland blinked. He jerked his head back around to stare at Evan.

“What?”

“All of this.” Evan sniffled, gesturing with one hand at the shoddily organized chaos that was Dell, Mousefolk and Grimalkin and Humans rushing around. “This is my fault. If I had just talked to him sooner, if I had even tried, none of this would have happened!”

“You can’t know that,” Roland said, bending to try and look Evan in the eye. His king—his son, his poor, heartbroken son—turned his head away. “Evan, you can’t have known _any_ of this would happen. And even if you had, you’re not responsible for the choices other leaders make!”

“But I am responsible for _my_ choices, Roland, and I chose to keep running! If I had talked to Mausinger before, we could have come up with some sort of plan, some way to hold Doloran off, or—I don’t know!” He reached up, hands fisting in his hair. “Maybe we could have reached an agreement and he never would have needed to prove anything!”

“Evan—”

“He wouldn’t have had to—had to—” Evan’s hoarse voice cracked down the middle. “You could have died and it would have been my fault!”

No. Oh, no. This couldn’t stand.

“Evan, stop. Look at me.” Roland went to his knees in front of the boy, hands on his shoulders. When Evan still wouldn’t look at him, he cupped the boy’s face in both hands and gently lifted his head. Tears slid down Evan’s cheeks, slipping over his fingers. His heart ached at the sight. “Look at me. You didn’t force me into this. It was my plan—hell, you tried to talk me _out_ of it, remember?” 

“I still should have…” Evan sniffled. “I should have been braver. I’m responsible for all of you, but you still felt you had to protect me!”

“Of course I did,” Roland said gently, “You’re my son. It’s a father’s job to protect his children, no matter how kingly or wise they may grow up to be.” 

No. Not just his job. His honor. He wiped a tear away as Evan stared at him. They had said it a few times in the heat of a moment, in a fit of terror, but now that it was out in the open between them…he pressed on. 

“It’s _okay_ , Evan. We’re okay.”

It was the final straw. With a quiet whimper, Evan threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Roland’s shoulders and clinging with all the strength left in his tired body. Roland sat back, holding him close, cradling the back of his head in his hand. He may have been a King and wise beyond his years, but he was still only thirteen. 

“I’m sorry,” Evan whimpered, “I’m so sorry.”

“Shh,” Roland soothed, “You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Somehow, they had all pulled through. Things weren’t perfect—his aching shoulder was a fine reminder of that—but they had survived. Everything else they could deal with, somehow. They would find a way. 

They had to find a way.

For a while, they stayed there, just as they were. The others slept on, recovering their strength, and the Dellians continued to rush back and forth. The castle continued to burn, anything not stone consumed by flames. It would be a while before it burned out, Roland thought. Maybe even the rest of the day.

Evan didn’t take nearly that long to calm down. Slowly, he pulled back. With a sniffle, he rubbed the heel of his palm into his already red eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, “That was very unkingly of me. I shouldn’t have—"

“Don’t.” Roland said. “You don’t have to apologize for having an emotional reaction. It’s been…” He grimaced. “It’s been a very long day.”

And it wasn’t over yet. One of Evan’s ears flicked back, causing both he and Roland to look down the road. Mausinger was making his way towards them, hobbling, bandages wrapped tightly around his middle. He seemed in no shape to pick a fight, for which Roland was grateful. The curse hurt less, sapped less of his energy now that Vermine was gone and the Darkness with him, but he didn’t have another fight left in him. Neither did Evan.

Thankfully, it seemed that Mausinger didn’t either. 

“Your Majesty,” Roland greeted coolly. Mausinger grimaced, gingerly lowering himself to the ground nearby. Evan sat back on his heels and watched him, a deep frown on his young face.

“You don’t have to call me that,” Mausinger said, “I have no right to the title, neither in rank nor in spirit. Not after I…” He looked up to the fire still raging in the distance. “…I have doomed the very Kingdom I once swore to protect. What right do I have to be called King after all I have done?”

It wasn’t a question that had an answer. Mausinger took a moment to stare at his burning home, then lowered his eyes to the stone road they all sat on.

“…Roland…I owe you an apology. My sincerest regrets mean nothing after what I nearly did to you, but…they are all I have. And,” he looked at Evan. “To you as well, King Evan, though I suspect my words mean even less still in the face of the pain I have caused you. Truly, I am sorry.”

Evan didn’t say a word. Roland shifted his weight.

“If you’re apologizing for what happened, does that mean you think you caused it?”

“I _did_ cause it,” Mausinger said. “You asked me how much of this was my decision, Roland. The truthful answer is all of it.” He sighed. “Looking back on things, I can see where Vermine might have manipulated me. Nudged me down a darker road than I would have taken on my own, but…the thoughts that he made worse were my own. My feelings, my doubts…they were born of my own mind, no one else’s. It was my weakness that Vermine exploited, nothing more, nothing less.”

Evan’s face softened just a touch. Roland eyed him.

“You were manipulated,” he said to Mausinger as Evan held his silence. “The Darkness got to you. It does that to all of us if we’re not careful.”

“Perhaps,” Mausinger nodded, “But this goes beyond chasing phantoms or courting whispers. The things I have done cannot be _undone_. I would have ended all of your lives for no reason other than a falsehood. I should have been more patient, more willing to see beyond my own doubts and fears.” He closed his eyes. “But I was not, and now, the Kingdom I claimed to love is doomed. It will be better off in the hands of another.”

Opening his eyes, he looked Evan square in the face.

“My life is yours, King Evan. Take it. It is your right, as your father’s son.” 

Roland watched silently. He understood what Mausinger was saying. He was expecting Evan to react as he might have, with anger and hate in his heart. To strike out in vengeance for his father and his people, to pay Mausinger in kind for the lives lost over the last year. 

Roland knew better. He watched with no small amount of pride in his own heart as Evan shook his head. 

“No.” He said, “There has been enough needless death.” He clenched his fists tightly. “My father would not want your death. _I_ do not want you dead. And Dell is not doomed. It will rise from the ashes, and it will do so because its people will work together to rebuild it. Cat and mouse, hand in hand.”

He gestured with both hands, trying to encompass the entire city. Mausinger turned, his eyes widening as he took in the sight. All around them, the Grimalkin were working side by side with the soldiers, paying no mind to the species divide in their number. Though the Grimalkin that had been in hiding had fled the city at the first sign of trouble that morning, they had seen the fire and returned to help as best they could. That was what Whiska had told Roland, passing blankets along to everyone who could not be moved just yet.

This was their home as much as it was Mausinger’s, and they intended to stay. Moving past the hatred their races had shared wouldn’t be easy, but if there was anyone who could overcome it, it was these hardy people. 

“This is what my father would have wanted. Not more needless death and pain.” Evan took a deep breath. “He would have wanted us all to work together, and now, his dream falls to us. We must see that it becomes a reality.”

“His…dream…” Mausinger repeated slowly. He blinked a few times, the oddest expression on his face, then shook himself as if coming out of deep water. “You would. You would trust me with such an important thing now? Evan after all I have done?”

“I do.” Evan nodded. “I cannot say that I forgive you, not yet. Perhaps I never will. But…” His shoulders slumped. “…when I was little, I thought of you as family. You and my father were always close. That man…the man who shared in my father’s dream of a better Dell.” Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head. “That is the man I believe you still are, somewhere. That is the man I trust to look after our people, and the man that I choose to believe in, as my father once did. Will you accept that trust? Will you care for Dell?”

“I…”

Mausinger couldn’t seem to find the words. The seconds ticked by, though Evan never looked away. Almost a minute passed before Mausinger took a shaky breath.

“Yes.” He said, softly at first and then in a stronger voice, “Yes. To honor the memory of you father, and to make right what I did wrong, Yes. If it pleases you, King Evan of Evermore, I shall watch over Ding Dong Dell.” Though he didn’t stand, he pressed a hand to his heart and bowed his head as low as he could, one King to another. “Truly, you are a merciful and wise ruler. King Leonhard would have been so very proud of how you have grown.”

Evan startled. Another tear slid down his cheek before he could wipe it away.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” he said, and had to clear his throat, “I certainly hope he would be.”

Roland knew he would be. He’d never had the honor of meeting the late King, but one couldn’t look at Evan and not be proud of how far he’d come. He certainly was, sitting back on his hands and watching as Evan pulled himself back under control. The Evan he’d first met all those months ago never could have done this. To think, it had been less than a year!

“There is one thing we have left to discuss,” Evan said, clearing his throat, “With your bond with Oakenhart severed, Dell is under considerable risk should he awaken before you face the trials once more. I truly did mean what I said when I offered you all protection. Will you sign the Declaration of Interdependence?”

“For the sake of our people, yes.” Mausinger nodded. It was clear he no longer believed the Union was some tyrannical power grab. “And…it is what your father would have wanted. For our nations to work hand in hand, for the sake of a better, more peaceful world.” He took a deep breath, then grimaced. “Though I am afraid that it may…take a bit of time to draw up the paperwork.”

The three of them looked back at the still burning castle. Evan’s ears folded back, his teeth bared in a grimace of his own.

“Yes,” he agreed, “I…believe it will.”

Roland chose not to say they may not have had that time. Doloran had the last of what he needed, and something told him it wouldn’t be long before the Horned One made a reappearance. He had no reason to wait, after all, so why would he delay any longer now? He wouldn’t. Roland wouldn’t have, in his shoes. He closed his eyes.

“Let’s just take it one step at a time,” he said, “We’ll handle what comes up as it comes up. For now, I think we can all agree being alive is good enough.”

“Yes,” Evan agreed, “It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’d be Dell done and dusted and. Very much scorched. WHoops.
> 
> THAT SAID This ain’t the end of Arc 8. There’s some threads that need tying up and Arc 9 is a rush to the finish so, hang onto your hearts, we’re going in!


	104. Chapter 104

Night had fallen long ago. From their faraway perches in the ink-black sky, unfamiliar constellations twinkled down at Leander. Blowing a stream of steam into the frigid night, he shifted his weight and continued to wait. Visible from the castle doors, golden light gleamed out of the windows of the Dispellery, pulsing in and out in perfect time like some massive breathing thing. He didn’t have to reach very far with his magic to sense Lofty’s wellspring of power tangled up in something very Dark indeed.

They were being rather clever, he had to admit. Waiting until most of the Cabinet had collapsed into their beds before going to deal with the issue at hand would keep them from worrying. Given the nature of the problem, it was a smart move after the last few days.

Leander was impressed, but not amused. He reached out a bit further, skimming his magics alongside Lofty’s power. There was Miss Li Li, untapped and as of yet untrained but still a bright beacon of potential, and there beside her…

Roland. His own Dark nature was clear of the taint that had covered it in Dell, the thick corruption clinging to him like a second skin washed away by the Light. Most of it, anyway. One source remained, a dark rope wound tight around Roland’s essence. Leander frowned. Was that representative of his bond with Doloran? Or perhaps…

A sudden poke to his magic drew his attention away. Lofty had noticed his presence and was poking at it like a curious kitten batting a ball of yarn. Though Leander couldn’t help but chuckle—who was rubbing off on whom?—he guided the Kingmaker’s attention to the rope. Once Lofty had noticed it, a flare of power crowing his annoyance and surprise, Leander withdrew his magic. As much as it pulled at him, he had no skill or practice in removing such things. It would be best if he simply got out of the way.

Opening his eyes, Leander watched as the Dispellery windows glowed vibrant gold, then the soft, warm orange-red of the candles Miss Li Li was so fond of. The matter was well in hand, it seemed. Still, what had that been? The curse itself should have been easy enough to dispel. Most curses faded simply with the death of their caster, and Leander had seen Vermine’s body himself. So why did a piece linger?

Or perhaps it wasn’t the curse. Perhaps it _was_ the magical manifestation of Roland and Doloran’s bond as Soul Mates. If that was the case, what did it mean that the magic was so obviously corrupted? What would happen to one Soul if its Mate was so obviously lost? He almost didn’t want to think about it, but he knew he had to. They were running out of time. If they couldn’t find a solution soon, then…

Shuddering, Leander took a deep breath. They would find a way. They had to.

Leander took another breath to steady his nerves as squeaking footsteps drew near.

“Cold, cold, flippin’ cold!” Lofty chanted as he ran past Leander without stopping. “Why’s it so flippin’ cold?!”

Leander couldn’t help but smile faintly at the Kingmaker’s antics, but his pace was so fast that Lofty was soon out of sight and earshot. Roland’s much slower, unhurried footsteps came down the road a minute later. His hands were tucked into his pockets, Tove sitting on his shoulder. In the scattered starlight, the deep blue wool of his new coat—a gift from Lady Aranella to replace his lost old one—seemed almost black. He was nearly a shadow in the night.

Nearly. His familiar silhouette drew near, but Leander waited until Roland was right in front of him to speak.

“How did things fare with Miss Li Li?”

“HIG!”

Tove’s startled screech rang in Leander’s ears. He fought back an instinctive flinch, watching as Roland all but jumped out of his skin. Whether it was in response to Tove screaming in _his_ ear or Leander’s sudden appearance from practically nowhere, Leander couldn’t say, but he didn’t deny himself a tiny flush of pride. He watched as Roland realized what had happened, who had spoken, and then bent at the waist with a groan.

“Gods, Leander,” He wheezed, “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Higgle piggle!” Tove shook a tiny fist at him, “Pig hig hig!!”

“Oh come now, both of you,” He scolded, “It was hardly that bad. Besides.” He closed his eyes. “I daresay you earned a bit of a spook after telling no one you had become cursed.”

Roland stiffened. 

“Leander—”

“Did you truly think that such a thing would escape notice?” Leander cocked his head, honestly curious. “It is true that Evan is as of yet unskilled in detecting such insidious Darkness, but did you truly think you could slip it past Lofty or I?”

“I wasn’t trying to.” Roland looked away. “I just.”

“You just…what?” Leander took a step forward until he was facing Roland. “Did not intend to tell us? Did not trust us with such knowledge?” He looked Roland up and down, reaching out with his magic. As he had expected, the curse was gone. Roland’s own darker nature remained, as did Tove’s beacon of Darkness, and then…

The rope was still there. Leander traced it with his senses as best he could, but it vanished somewhere far to the east. It was too late and they were both doubtlessly too tired to pursue it now. He allowed himself a sigh of relief before he pressed on, 

“What if it had overtaken you?”

Roland jerked his head back around. “It wouldn’t do that in a few hours! Aranella’s took weeks getting that far!”

“A testament to her strength, I am sure, but Lady Aranella had not spent a night in enemy captivity, having Gods know what done to her!” Leander said sharply, “You had!”

And Leander didn’t think he would ever forget that. He was amazed Roland seemed to be handling it so well, given how little time had passed. 

“You’re right, she hadn’t,” Roland snapped, “but I’m hardly that weak as to just keel over because someone punched me a few times! Have a little faith!”

Punched a few times? Stomach lurching, Leander sputtered. “Faith in you is hardly the issue at hand!”

“Then what’s the problem here?!”

“You didn’t trust me enough to say something!” Leander shouted, though it was his choice of words that startled him more than his sudden shift in volume. He forced himself to breathe through the ill-timed spike of hurt and said, “You did not trust any of us enough to say something, Roland. After all we have been through together, I would think that we have earned that much.”

A guilty expression crossed Roland’s face. He looked aside, ducking his head.

“I didn’t…it’s not because of that,” he said, “I do trust you. All of you, I just.” He warred with himself, jaw silently working back and forth. Tove made a soft cooing noise that went unnoticed. Leander took a step forward. 

“You just what?” He pressed, “Were you concerned that we could not keep cool heads if we knew?”

“No. I mean, a little,” Roland sighed explosively, “Evan just had a massive spook and I didn’t want to make things worse, but.” He shook his head. “That’s…not the reason.”

“Then what is?” Leander spread his hands, “Roland, please. I am just trying to understand what it is that happened? Did you no longer trust us to support you?”

He wouldn’t blame him if he had. They had failed him so utterly, not seen the trap for what it was, and he had paid for it. Nearly with his life, with the lives of those he held most dear. And yet, Leander knew that wasn’t what it was when Roland’s head whipped back around, hair flying behind him.

“No! No, that’s not it! I trust you! I trust all of you with my life _and_ with Evan’s! Never doubt that!”

“Then why not say something, anything? Why carry this burden alone?”

“Because there was enough to deal with already!” Roland’s hands rose and fell, slapping against his hips. “You all had enough to think about with Mausinger and Vermine and Doloran all in the same place, plus dragging me around behind you! You didn’t need an extra worry on top of everything _else_.”

“So you were trying to protect us.” Leander wasn’t convinced. It wasn’t that he thought that Roland was _lying_ to him, it was that he knew the man too well to believe that was the entire story. “I see.”

“Leander—”

“No, no,” Leander held up a hand. “I understand. You were doing what came naturally to you. And you are correct: things were quite hectic for a time. Perhaps you were right not to say anything then.” And, as much as it stung to not have been read in, the danger had passed. The curse was gone. There was no real point in making the others worry now. He closed his eyes. “But perhaps say something the next time? We are quite capable of handling ourselves.”

“I know.” Roland ducked his head. “And I’m going to try harder to not _have_ a next time to begin with. This…wasn’t very fun.”

“Doubtlessly not.” Leander swallowed hard. He shook off his maudlin thoughts and turned, gesturing down the road. “Shall we return to the castle? It has gotten rather late. I think we could both benefit from some rest.”

“No kidding.”

Tension sang through the air as they walked down the road. Leander fell back a step, kicking himself. This had not gone as well as he’d hoped, that much was obvious. He looked up to the stars, seeking guidance, but they simply stared back at him in their unchanging manner, silent witnesses the to awkward silence that had fallen between the two men. One seemed to twinkle brighter, almost as if it were laughing at him, and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

He would apologize in the morning. A good night’s sleep would do them both some good, he thought, the exhaustion dragging down his eyelids making it hard to think clearly. It almost made him miss the moment where Roland didn’t make the turn down the road that would lead them to the castle. Confused, Leander stopped and turned around.

“Roland?”

Roland shook his head. He walked a few more paces, coming to a stop beneath one of the oil-burning street lamps that lit the main square. The golden light cast a halo down onto his head and shoulders, his back to Leander as he reached out, brushing snow off of a nearby bench.”

“…I know it’s late,” he began tentatively, “but…do you think that we could…talk? For a little?”

Leander blinked.

“Of course,” He said. He made his way over to the bench and sat down beside his friend. Their knees pressed together as they sat side by side. Tove jumped to sprawl in Roland’s lap, stretching out and immediately falling into a snoring doze, but Roland’s attention was elsewhere. He clasped his hands around his knees, staring off at the snow covered square. Leander waited, the seconds ticking by.

“The truth is,” Roland finally said after a few minutes had passed, “I didn’t tell any of you about the curse back in Dell because I was scared.”

“Roland…”

Roland shook his head. “I was scared,” he repeated, voice much quieter now than before, “I thought that…after everything that’s happened, I thought that I’d come to terms with the idea of dying. We fight monsters so often that it’s always a risk, and I thought I’d gotten used to it, but…”

“But there is dying in a fight,” Leander said gently, “And dying knowing you cannot change or prevent it in any way.”

“Yeah.” Roland swallowed hard. “The execution…there are worse ways to go out, but when I saw Evan right there, when I knew he was about to watch me die, I just…I panicked.” He rubbed his arms, blowing out a cloud of steam into the cold winter night. “And even after we were all safe I couldn’t…”

He shook his head. Slowly, Leander reached out and placed a hand on his knee. He squeezed gently, a silent show of support. Roland dragged in a shuddering breath.

“He’d already had to watch his mother almost die because of a curse,” he explained, “I couldn’t…I couldn’t ask him to deal with that again, not when so much else was going on, and.” 

He stopped once more. Leander waited patiently, thumb rubbing small circles in the side of Roland’s knee. Each word was costing him, he could see, and there was nothing to do but wait. 

“…I knew what this thing had done to Aranella,” Roland started slowly, but the words came faster and faster afterwards, “And I knew what it would do to me. I just…there was _nothing_ anything could do for it in Dell, and I…I thought that if I didn’t talk about it, or think about it, then maybe I could hold it all together! And I did! I managed to—” He dragged in a quick breath and whirled around to face Leander, eyes wild. “I didn’t…I mean, I…”

Leander looked at him softly. “It is alright, Roland,” He said, “You do not have to hold it all together all of the time. No one expects you to.”

Roland’s face collapsed. His lower lip trembled, his entire body shaking with the effort it took to hold back that first, body-breaking sob, but hold it back he did. He raised a hand and pressed the pads of his gloved fingers to his eyes.

“I just. I have to hold it together for the kids, for Evan, and I can’t…I couldn’t…”

“Roland,” Leander said again, “No one, not even Evan or Tani, expect you to be strong at all times. You went through an ordeal that would have broken many others, and none of us are expecting you to be _fine_ so soon afterward simply because you have returned home alive and intact!” He squeezed Roland’s knee once more. “You do not need to carry this burden alone, my friend. Surely you know that.”

Roland dragged in a shaking, shuddering breath. He held it for a few seconds and then, slowly, let it go. It still shook as it came out of his throat.

“I know,” he replied in a small voice. “I just…it’s not easy to talk about this. About any of it. I’m still used to handling things on my own. Talking about it is…” He grimaced as if just admitting it was difficult. “…I’m sorry.”

Leander shook his head. “You needn’t apologize for being yourself.” Carefully, ever so mindful of Roland’s reaction, he lifted his hand from his knee and gently brought his arm up around Roland’s shoulders. When the other man leaned into him instead of pulling away, Leander tightened his grip and added, “And I won’t ask you to speak any further on this. But, if you ever wish to…we are all here for you, as you are for us.” Swallowing back his nerves he finished quietly, “And…I will be glad to listen to anything you have to say.”

Roland chuckled. His head came to rest against Leander’s, warm in the night.

“I know,” he said gently, voice still just a little shaky. “Thanks, Leander.”

Utterly failing to ignore the racing beat of his heart, and the warmth of this utterly ridiculous man pressed to his side, Leander allowed himself to smile.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /quietly continues to canoe out into shipping waters, regrets nothing.


	105. Chapter 105

“’Ere we are,” Batu rumbled, setting down the trays in his hands. “Country Corn Soup, pipin’ hot, an’ all the tea ye can stomach.”

“Thank you, Batu,” Aranella shifted gingerly, mindful of Evan dozing on her shoulder, and scooped up one of the mugs of thick soup. The porcelain was warm against her palm, and she nudged it in Evan’s direction until he woke enough to take it. “I doubt we could have all managed to make it to the dining room like this.”

“You’re telling me,” Bracken muttered, rubbing just above the metal joint of her right knee. She dug her fingers into her flesh, brow furrowed. “I haven’t been this sore since I actually got this thing attached!”

“Why—ugh—why is that?” Tani lurched upright from her slump on the couch of their commandeered study with a groan as her father pushed a mug of soup on her as well. She narrowed her eyes up at him, sitting back. The couch seemed to be all that was keeping her upright as she asked, “You two didn’t even fight Oakenhart, so how come you look as tired as Evan and me?”

“It was the spell you all got hit with,” Roland said, cupping a mug of tea in his hands as he sat cross-legged on the floor, the hearth crackling behind him. A bath and a night’s rest had done him well, but he still looked rather tired. There were still bags under his eyes, and under Leander’s as well. Aranella frowned pensively. It _had_ been rather hard to rouse them…maybe it was time to call Tethis for a check-up. “It hit like a Dragon. I’m not surprised you’re all still exhausted.”

“Aye.” Batu sat down beside Tani. “But a good bowl o’ Wyvern Stew’d fix ye all right up. Sure ye don’t want any?”

A shudder ran down everyone’s spines. Tani turned to glare at her father. 

“I don’t think getting sick to our stomachs would help this time, Boss.”

It was telling of just how concerned Batu actually was that he only put up a token protest at the dismissal of his favored remedy, grumbling quietly. A soft near-silence fell over the group; metal clacked against porcelain as the children ate, their stomachs more awake than they were, and the adults sipped at mugs of tea whilst trying to stay awake. Aranella eyed Roland and Leander as they leaned shoulder to shoulder, nearly half-asleep already. She couldn’t blame them for it. She was still tired herself.

“The spell that we were hit with,” Evan’s voice broke the quiet. He lifted his head, letting his spoon fall into his half-eaten soup. “There was something…off about it, wasn’t there? It didn’t feel right to me.”

“Of course there was!” Tani pointed at him with her own spoon, “Nothing about getting torn apart from the inside out feels _right_ , Evan!”

Torn apart? Aranella’s heart lurched. She had hoped that that had just been her, that her curse had left her with some lingering sensitivity to such things, but if Tani had felt it, too, then…

“I’m not saying it’s supposed to!” Evan retorted. “I just meant—”

“Both o’you, pipe down!” Lofty bounced up to the little table, left behind soup bowls rattling in his wake. Seeing no sweets to pilfer he stuck his hands on his hips. “Evan’s right. That spell was corrupted somethin’ awful. Takes a real nasty sort to be usin’ that pile o’—”

“So that means that Vermine truly _was_ the source of it?” Leander asked quickly, speaking over whatever impolite word Lofty had been about to use. He studiously ignored the Kingmaker glaring at him to ask, “I find that a bit hard to believe. No one person could ever produce that much Darkness and still maintain a hold of their self. It would consume them.” He frowned. “Especially one so corrupted as the Darkness in Dell…”

“I don’t know about that,” Roland sighed into his mug. “People can surprise you in all the wrong ways sometimes.”

“Aye.” Batu rumbled. “That they do. But tis over now, an’ now Dell’s gotta clean up its own house.” He glanced at Evan. “D’ye think Mausinger can pull it off, lad?”

Evan frowned around his spoon. Pulling it from his mouth, he set his mug on his pulled up knees.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “Maybe. I certainly _hope_ so, but…I think they’re going to need a lot of help going forward.” He shook his head. “It’s going to take a long time, and that is time that we just don’t have at the moment.”

“No kidding.” Bracken leaned her chin into the palm of one hand, fingernails tapping along her mug of tea. “I’m just a little more surprised that Doloran hasn’t moved already. He’s got to know we’re in no shape to fight, so why not finally do what he set out to do?”

“Oi!” Lofty shook his fist at her. “Don’t go jinxin’ us, you rotter! Got enough to deal with just gettin’ the lot o’you back on your flippin’ feet!”

Evan scolded his Kingmaker with a hiss. Aranella eyed them both a little sternly, then shook her head.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” She said, “but wouldn’t restoring a nation and a Kingmaker require some preparation? He has the power he needs, yes, but surely it can’t be as easy as snapping his fingers.” She looked to Leander. “Could it?”

“I.” Leander blinked. “I…do not know, to be entirely honest with you. The amount of power in the four Kingsbonds is exponentially larger than anything I have ever worked with, but were I to guess…” He adjusted his glasses. “Yes. I would imagine it would take a good deal of final preparations. Perhaps he has simply not yet finished.”

“Let’s hope he’s not.” Tani grumbled. “I want a nap before we have to fight another Kingmaker, so nobody jinx us.”

If only they could be that lucky. Aranella shook her head, surveying the group. They needed more than a nap; most of them were falling asleep where they sat, but across the table, Roland had gone silent, his brow furrowed and his focus solely on his tea.

No, not his tea. On something only he could see. Aranella narrowed her eyes; she knew that look and it meant nothing good.

“Roland,” She called softly, pulling him from his thoughts. “Is everything alright? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“I.” Roland shook his head. He closed his eyes for a moment. “No. “There’s…something you all need to know,” he said slowly, setting his mug down on the little table in front of them. He clasped his hands together in his lap before he spoke. “I told you that Doloran came to me in the dungeons, right?”

Everyone nodded.

“He didn’t just talk to Vermine. He told me that he was trying to restore Allegoria, and that if he could manage it…” He took a deep breath. “If he could manage it, there was a chance that my country could be restored, too, and everyone that we’d lost would come back.”

Everyone they had lost. Aranella’s breath caught in her throat. His family. Doloran had dangled his _family_ in front of him and—he hadn’t taken the bait. He had said no. He had chosen to stay with them, no matter how much it must have hurt to do so. Her heart went out to him.

“Is that even possible?” Bracken breathed, startling Aranella out of her thoughts as she looked to Lofty and then Leander, “I mean, we know that Roland and Doloran are connected, but—two different worlds like that?”

“Sure is,” Lofty shrugged, somehow the least surprised out of all of them. “Worlds used to be linked together way back in the way, almost like Soul Mates themselves. And—hang on—” He drew back, “When the flip’d you go and figure out the whole two worlds thing?!”

“What?” Bracken tilted her head, “Was it supposed to be a secret?”

“Soul Mates cannot exist when both are from the same world, Lofty,” Leander added. “Once we were aware of that, the rest was quite apparent.” He smiled faintly as Roland turned his head to look at him. “You would have told us in your own time, I am sure. This simply makes it easier.”

Tani and Evan shared a look, then burst out into hysteria-edged giggles. If their guilty expressions and hands clapped to mouths were anything to go by, they hadn’t _meant_ to start laughing, but there was no stopping them. Especially after Roland buried his face in one hand and groaned into his palm. 

“Worst kept secret in two worlds,” he said, exasperated, though there was a twinkle in his eye. He met Aranella’s eye across the little table, took a breath, and shook his head. “Well, that’s out in the open now, I guess. No use in denying it.”

“I suppose not,” She smiled. Her smile dropped away, however, as she returned to the moment at hand. “But that does not change that Doloran still tried to manipulate you into going with him. We’re going to have to be careful with that.”

“Aye.” Batu rumbled, “Why’d the swab bother with askin’, though? It ain’t like Roland had a way out. Why not just snatch ‘im and go?”

“Likely because he knew that Roland would fight him if he did so,” Leander said. He turned to face Roland and added, “If he asked you—lured you—to come with him, he could remove you from the fight, and therefore remove the danger to the both of you. He is no doubt aware we could hardly fight you as well as him.”

It was a good tactic, as far as plans went. Smart. It showed that Doloran knew who his enemy was and that he knew how to best deal with them. They could hardly fight one of their own, after all, and had Roland gone over to work with Doloran, any chance of retaliation from Evermore would have been crippled. As a tactic, Aranella could respect it. 

It didn’t make her want to punch Doloran any less, though.

“Of course, we all know that you would never do such a thing. I honestly don’t know how he was expecting that to work.” She snorted. “He must not know you as well as he thinks.”

“I guess not,” Roland smiled, but the look in his eyes told Aranella that he wasn’t quite so sure. She couldn’t really blame him; having his family, who he so obviously missed, dangled in front of him like that? Anyone would have been tempted. What mattered in the end was that he’d still said no. She watched as he sighed heavily, tension bleeding from his shoulders. “Still, it’s something to keep in mind.”

“Aye.” Batu nodded. “We can use that ‘gainst him, methinks.” Reaching up, he rubbed the back of his head. “’Course, this kinda thinkin’s always been beyond me. What say you, Evan?”

No reply. Everyone turned to Evan, who was staring into his half-empty mug of soup. Aranella reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Evan?”

Evan jolted.

“What—oh,” He came back down with a sigh, ears folding back. “I’m sorry, I must have…I was just thinking.”

“Careful there, lad,” Lofty teased, “Think too much and youer brain’ll get all soggy on you.”

“It would not,” Evan retorted. He huffed out a sigh and went on, “I was just thinking…we might be able to talk Doloran out of this plan if we can find him in time.”

“Really?” Tani leaned forward. “How do you figure? Seems he’s pretty set on this whole resurrect the Horned One thing to me.”

“Maybe, but.” Evan’s brow furrowed. “Everyone else that we have seen use the Darkness in this way has been taken over by it, haven’t they?” He looked around the table. “Master Pugnacious, Queen Nerea, President Vector, even Mausinger to some extent. They were all manipulated, their worst fears and traits magnified a hundred times, correct?”

“That’s about right,” Bracken nodded. “Why? You think that Doloran’s the same way?”

“I think it’s a possibility. He’s been exposed to it for so much longer than they have, but…” Evan tapped his fingers against his mug. “No one who asks for another’s consent before teleporting them away, or who is doing something this big in order to restore their home and people, can be entirely evil.” An ear twitched. “I can’t say he isn’t going about it entirely the wrong way, or that he hasn’t made some truly terrible decisions, but.” He looked up and met Roland’s eyes. “Maybe we can reason with him. We have to try.”

“Evan…” Roland grimaced. “He probably won’t listen. Once someone’s gone this far, talking them back is nearly impossible.”

“Nearly. Still, we have to _try_. If we don’t, then the only other option will be…”

He trailed off. No one needed to say anything, because they all knew exactly what he meant. Aranella shifted her hand to rub down his back. He trembled beneath her hand before he took a deep breath.

“I refuse to accept that is our only option,” he said, eyes firm with resolve. “I realize that we may very likely have to fight him, but killing him? No.” He shook his head. “I’ve decided. We’re going to find Doloran and somehow get him to stand down. That is how we will end this.”

“And we’re behind you the whole way, but,” Tani pulled a face, “We gotta find him first for this plan, don’t we? Where’re we even supposed to look?!”

Leander’s eyes flicked to Roland. Aranella frowned. What was that about? Before she could ask, Leander closed his eyes.

“The type of power one would need to raise a nation and a Kingmaker will leave traces,” He said, “I will consult with Nerea tomorrow and see if we can find anything. Miss Li Li may be of some assistance as well.” He turned to Lofty. “Or perhaps you can sense something already?”

“Do I look like a flippin’ scryin’ pool to you, mun?” Lofty waved a fist in Leander’s direction, “I ‘en’t got a flippin’ clue where the rotter’s hiding!”

“Of course,” Leander inclined his head. “My apologies. I simply presumed that such a wise and glorious Kingmaker such as yourself was more skilled in such matters. Pardon the offense, Lofty.”

“OI!”

A laugh swept across the group, though it wasn’t as relaxed as it could have been. The threat still loomed large over their heads, threatening to drop at any moment, but…for now, they were home. They were all safely accounted for, and they had a few moments to catch their breath.

Worried as she was, Aranella would take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAT DLC ANNOUNCEMENT TRAILER oi here we go again. 
> 
> and yeah roland's just about learned to not keep big secrets so. :3 all's well that ends well! maybe.


	106. Chapter 106

“Are you sure you want to do this, Auntie Martha?” Evan asked, tail drooping, “You may be gone for some time, and Dell isn’t exactly the safest place right now…”

“Oh, aye, you’ve said that,” Auntie Martha nodded. She planted her hands on her hips. “But I didn’t wrangle a bunch of Sky Pirates into shape to go runnin’ at the first sign of trouble, dearie. And besides—” She smiled. “I’ll have my littlies with me. Don’t you go worryin’ about your Auntie Martha any. I’ll have Dell whipped into shape in no time, just you wait and see.”

“I’m sure you will.” Roland’s smile was easy. “You’re doing us one big favor, Auntie. Thank you.”

“Oh, pish-posh.” Auntie Martha waved a hand in the air. “Ain’t nothin’ I wouldn’t have gone and done anyway. Dell was my home for many a year before Evermore got built up. Least I can do is give that old King a good boot to the back.” She narrowed her eyes. “He’s earned it after all the troubles he’s caused.”

Evan exchanged a rueful glance with Roland, who had to look away to avoid laughing. Evan smiled and turned back to Auntie Martha.

“Moggie May and Drew have agreed to go with you, but please. Take care. I couldn’t bear it if any of you were hurt…”

Auntie Martha’s face softened. She opened her arms to him, and Evan stepped into the warmth of her embrace. He was tall enough now to rest his chin on her head, and he clung with all his might. She patted his back.

“No need to worry, dearie,” She soothed him, “your old Auntie’s got some tricks up her sleeve. I’ll be back before you know it. Now—” She pulled back, cupping his face in both her hands. “Chin up. I reckon what’s coming next’ll be harder on you lot than the rest of us.”

“You know what’s coming?” Roland asked.

Auntie Martha shook her head. “Not a clue, dear,” She said, “But there’s a change comin’. I can feel it in my bones.” She cast a narrow-eyed look out the window. “And it’ll be a right big change, if I do say so myself…”

The biggest change of them all, Evan thought. He pushed back the dread curling up his spine as best he could, plastering a smile on his face so as to not worry Auntie Martha. She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly unconvinced, but nodded firmly.

“Righty-o. I’d best go gettin’ packed. An’ you—” She turned on Roland, grabbing him by his coat and hauling him into her arms. “Welcome home, dearie.”

For a second Roland stood stunned. Slowly, he brought his arms up around her back and returned her embrace.

“It’s good to be home,” He said. “Sorry for worrying everyone.”

“As you should be,” Auntie Martha pulled back, tapping the tip of his nose with one finger. Evan stifled a grin as Roland blinked, going cross-eyed. “Don’t go disappearin’ like that again, you hear? Next time, I’ll come after you myself.”

Though it was clear she meant it as a threat, Roland still chuckled.

“I’ll keep it in mind. Have a safe trip.”

“That I shall,” Auntie Martha nodded firmly. “Keep an eye on them for me, will you dear?” She asked Tove, perched on Roland’s desk. 

“Hig!”

“That’s a good littlie,” Auntie Martha smiled. “Now, I’m off. You dears take care of the place while I’m gone!”

“We will. Take care, Auntie!”

With a jovial wave, Auntie Martha headed out into the hall. Evan watched her go, tail waving behind him.

“Do you think she’ll be alright?”

“I get the feeling she could take on a Manticore and walk out without a scratch.” Roland replied. He chuckled, leaning back against his desk. “She’s a lot like the rest of Evermore like that. Not much is going to keep any of us down for long.”

“Yes,” Evan smiled proudly, “You’re right about that. Everyone will make it through somehow.”

“You, too.” Roland said, and Evan turned to look at him, a little startled. “Leander told me how you handled things between Hamelin and Broadleaf.” He smiled softly, his eyes glimmering with pride. “You did well. You’ve become a true King.”

Warmth flooded through Evan. He beamed proudly, a purr rattling the back of his throat.

“Thank you, Roland. For everything. I never could have done all of this without you. You and the others have taught me all so much, I…” He trailed off, choked up. “I don’t know how to begin to thank you.”

“Just keep that kind heart,” Roland replied. “So long as you never lose your compassion, that’s thanks enough.” 

His kind heart. Evan turned the words over in his mind. Was it really so simple as that? Would caring about people and having hope really see them through all of this? Maybe not, but…what could it hurt to keep trying? A hand offered in compassion could do so much more than a sword raised in hatred, after all. Taking a breath, he nodded.

“I’ll do my best,” He said. “I promise.”

“I know you will. Now—” Roland turned, “There’s still a lot of work to do. We should get started while we can.”

Evan stifled a groan. The day Roland learned to take a break was a day Evan was staunchly looking forward to!

“Before we do—” He interrupted before Roland could get going, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to give back to you.”

Roland turned back around, obviously confused. He raised an eyebrow, but the other quickly followed as Evan pulled the sleek black device he’d been carrying from the depths of his arms band, holding it out to him.

“That’s—”

“It’s yours,” Evan confirmed. “You should make sure that it’s working the way it should be.” He smiled sheepishly. “Bracken and I couldn’t really check…”

Slowly, almost as if expecting it to sting him or maybe disappear the second he touched it, Roland reached out. When it remained in Evan’s hands as his fingers skimmed the surface, he carefully grasped it and took it into his hand. It was small enough in his grip that he could hold it comfortably in one hand, fingers clicking the little button to turn it on with obviously practiced ease. Evan watched as the screen lit up Roland’s face in blue-white. Instantly, Roland clapped his free hand to his mouth, though even that couldn’t hold back the raw noise that crawled up his throat or the wetness that grew in his eyes.

Suddenly feeling like he was watching something much too personal, Evan turned away to try and offer him some privacy. Even so, his traitorous hearing could pick up the hitch in Roland’s breathing, the tapping of his fingers on the screen, and then a soft whooshing sound not unlike a wave cresting upon the shore. A choked back sob filled the space between them.

“It’s all here,” Roland breathed, “Everything’s still here—Evan.” 

Evan looked up, but before he could react he stumbled as Roland pulled him into a one-armed hug, tucked up against his side. His heart was racing beneath Evan’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he said, voice thick with emotion. “I thought I’d lost these forever.”

Evan shook his head, wrapping an arm around Roland’s back. 

“You should really thank Bracken,” He said, smiling softly. “I just helped her at the end. She did all the really hard parts.” Though he still wasn’t entirely sure what went into making one of these things work. He turned his head. “But I’m glad it’s working again. When did it stop?”

“The day I got here,” Roland said, staring at the little thing. Evan watched as he swiped a finger across the screen, flipping through portraits of that same woman and child that Evan had first seen. There were so many of them; easy, smiling pictures, soft pictures of the two of them reading together, taken from behind or beside, pictures of the three of them clearly taken by someone else. “Well, that night, actually. The battery died—it ran out of fuel. I didn’t have a way to fix it.”

“But Bracken did,” Evan’s smile grew. This was how things were always meant to be. Everyone working together, for the good of everyone around them. Not just big things like making the world safe, but also in small things like this. He sighed contentedly. “I’m glad. Everyone should have something of their family with them.”

Roland went very, very still and very, very quiet. Evan had just long enough to worry that he’d done something wrong before a soft chuckle rattled through Roland’s side.

“You knew.”

Evan’s smile turned sheepish.

“It…wasn’t really that hard to put together,” he admitted, “once I saw the first portrait, I mean. The man looks very much like you, just.” He scrunched up his nose. “Older, somehow.”

“Yeah, I still don’t understand how that worked out, myself.” Roland said around a laugh. He turned his head to meet Evan’s eye. “You must have questions.”

“Well, yes?” Evan shrugged up to his chin. “Many of them. But you don’t have to say anything if you aren’t ready yet, or you just don’t want to. It’s alright.”

Roland inclined his head, then looked back to the little device with soft eyes.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever _be_ really ready, but…” He shook his head. “They deserve better than being kept a secret. And you deserve better than having something this big hidden from you, too.” He looked up. “Would you like to hear about them?”

Evan nodded quickly. “Oh, yes! Anything you’d like to tell me.”

Anything at all. He knew so very little of Roland’s past. It didn’t matter because Roland would always be Roland, but at the same time, curiosity burned at him. Any answers Roland was willing to give him, he would gladly take. Roland held the little device between them, the portrait that Evan had first seen still up on display.

“You already guessed as much,” he said, his voice soft and thick with emotion, “But this was my family. We took this picture a few months before I showed up in Dell.”

They looked happy, Evan thought. Tired, yes, and maybe the child looked a little sickly, but happy. They were a beautiful family. He looked at the portrait for a few more seconds, than glanced up through his eyelashes and asked, “What are their names?”

Roland slipped his finger across the device. The portrait shifted to one of the woman and child without Roland. The two of them were sitting on a checkered blanket, faces tipped to the sky as they laughed at something he couldn’t see or hear.

“Alex,” he pointed to the woman, “And Trevor,” to the child. His face softened, eyes going sad. Evan had seen that expression before. Roland only made it when he thought other people weren’t looking. “They were my family.”

Were. Was. Evan swallowed hard. It wasn’t his place to ask this, not really, but…

“Trevor looks like you,” he said instead, though he could feel his smile wavering.

“Does he now?” Roland inclined his head. “Here was me thinking he’d always taken after his mother. He was about your age in most of these, and he always got compared to Alex.”

There it was again. That use of the past tense, and not just because Roland had been away from them for almost a year. Evan thought back to their time in Broadleaf, to Roland’s reactions and intimate knowledge of what would have happened had the Reactor gone off. One didn’t gain that kind of knowing just by reading books. For him to have known that…

“Roland?”

“Hm?”

“…You keep saying _was_.” Evan said quietly. Slowly, Roland nodded. Evan’s heart sank. He hadn’t wanted to be right. “They’re gone, aren’t they?”

It wasn’t really a question. Still, Roland nodded once more. He sighed heavily and leaned back, nearly sitting on the hardwood of his desk. He stared up at the ceiling for a long moment, eyes going distant, before he closed them and shook his head.

“They’ve been gone for a very long time,” He finally said, voice barely more than a whisper. “It’s…taken me almost this whole time to accept that.” He glanced down at the device, turning it over in his hand. “I still don’t know if I really have yet.”

Evan shook his head.

“That’s alright,” he said. “Someone wise once told me that no one gets to tell you how long you get to miss someone. Only you get to make that choice.”

Roland blinked. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

“Someone wise, huh?”

“Oh, yes.” Evan smiled. “Very wise. He’s been one of the best teachers I’ve ever had. I’ve learned quite a lot from him.”

“Have you now. Well then.” He nodded once. “I’m glad. I’ve learned a lot from you, too, Evan.”

Evan couldn’t help but purr just a little in the back of his throat. He stifled the sound as quickly as he could, eyeing the device in Roland’s hand. There was one question that was still nagging at him. He wasn’t sure he _wanted_ the answer, but…he couldn’t run away just because he was afraid of what he’d get. 

“If you could,” Evan started, not allowing himself to stop, “Would you go back there? To your world, I mean.”

Roland tilted his head. He turned the question over in silence for a little while, then closed his eyes and shook his head.

“No,” he said, “I wouldn’t. I’d give…just about anything to bring Alex and Trevor here, but that world…” He sighed. “Maybe it makes me a bad leader to give up on it so quickly, but that world hasn’t been home for a long time. I wouldn’t go back if I had the chance.”

Evan blinked. He wouldn’t go back? But that meant—!

“You mean…” Evan stared at him, wanting so desperately to believe but needing to be sure. Hope blossomed behind his ribs before he could get hold of it, and it leaked into his voice. “You’d—you’ll stay here? In Evermore?”

“Yeah.” Roland turned to him, his eyes soft and warm with fond affection. “I will. No matter what happens, I’m staying here. In this world.” He smiled gently. “With you, Evan.”

Evan didn’t bother to stifle his purr this time. He turned, wrapping both arms around Roland as the man tightened his grip. He was staying. He was _home_.

“I’m glad,” he murmured, though the purr in his chest nearly stole his words away. Roland simply pulled him in a little closer.

“Me too,” He said. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /casually reinserts favorite line of dialogue, regrets nothing. At least now it’s in a place where it makes some sense!


	107. Chapter 107

Evan couldn’t sleep.

Staring up at his ceiling, he heaved a huge sigh. He couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t sleep. The threat of Doloran making his move loomed large overhead, yes, but it was a distant threat, one that Evan truly couldn’t do a thing about as things were. It shouldn’t have been enough to keep him awake. He ran through his mental list of worries. Evermore? Safe. Covered in yet more snow, but safe. His people were provided for and wanted for nothing. The other four nations? Dell was a bit of a mess still, but they were coming around. They would pull through.

His family? All safe and accounted for, at least physically healed from their ordeal in Dell after two long, sleepy days. Lofty’s snoring from his corner of the room was testament to that. His whistling snores filled the room, but they weren’t loud enough to keep him from sleeping. It wasn’t too hot, it wasn’t too cold, he wasn’t hungry or thirsty, so why couldn’t he sleep?!

Groaning into his pillow, Evan shut his eyes. Maybe if he just lay still for a while, he’d doze off. 

Seconds turned into minutes. He grew too impatient to wait any longer and sat up. This wasn’t working. Maybe a walk would do him some good?

Throwing back the thick coverlet, Evan slipped out of bed. The carpets were chilled beneath his bare feet, dappled moonlight slipping through the gap between the curtains and the lightly falling snow outside his window. Padding to the window, he peered out at his city. Everything was calm and peaceful, the roads covered in a thin blanket of white. There was nothing amiss, and yet…

He shook his head. Padding the few steps over to his Kingmaker, he put a hand on Lofty’s side.

“Lofty.” No response. He shook him. “Lofty!”

“Hm?” Sensing no distress in their bond, Lofty cracked open a single, sleepy eye. “Evan? Whassamatter…?”

“I can’t sleep,” He explained, “I’m going for a walk. Do you mind if I bring you with me?”

Lofty waved an arm through the air. “Sure, sure…can sleep through anythin’, sunshine…take youer time…” 

He was asleep again by the time Evan picked him up, holding him to his chest like a stuffed toy. Evan smiled a little, amused, and quietly opened his door.

The hall was quiet. Nella’s snoring could be heard through her door across the hall, but the room just down the hall from his was quiet. Evan tilted his head, ears pricked forward. It took a few seconds but…there. Quiet, even breathing. Roland was sound asleep, too.

Good. He needed his rest.

Steps a little bit lighter, Evan headed down the hall and into the castle proper. It was late enough that even the hardest working staff had gone to bed, leaving the halls dimly lit and empty. The hems of his sleeping pants swished around his ankles as he walked, one foot in front of the other. He didn’t know where he was going, he was just…going. A loop or two or three around the halls would probably help him sleep.

Gosh, he hoped so.

Yawning, he slipped out of the corridors and into the throne room. Moonlight filtered through the skylight, painting the carpets and throne in shades of silvery blue and gray. Maybe he’d stop by one of the offices, see if anything needed his attention. It was a bit of a too-early start, but it couldn’t hurt anything. He kept walking, meaning to cross the throne room, only to stumble over something in his path.

“Hig!”

“Oh!”

Or rather, some one. Taking a few quick steps to avoid falling, Evan whirled back around. A shot of adrenaline pushed him out of his half-asleep state, his sharp eyes making out the sprawled form of a Higgledy on the carpet. It was Runcible! The little creature picked himself up and dusted off his front before Evan even got back to him.

“Runcible, I’m sorry,” Evan said quickly, going to a knee to be more level with him. “I didn’t see you there. Are you alright?”

“Hig pig,” Runcible nodded firmly, little bobble bobbing with the motion. In the half-dark, the smear of something beside his face looked blacker than it should have. Evan snickered.

“Were you raiding the kitchen again?” He asked, and Runcible at least had the decency to look sheepish. “Honestly, where do you Higgledies put all that food?”

“Hig?” Runcible tilted his head, then patted his stomach as if to say, _”in here, of course!”_. 

Evan laughed quietly to himself. He opened his mouth to apologize again, to wish Runcible a good night, but before he could say either of those things, a shiver went down his spine. It wasn’t from the cold, it was different. He’d felt this before, this dread pulling at his insides.

“Hig?”

“Whassat…” Lofty stirred blearily in Evan’s arms. “…somethin’ stinks…”

Thick and cloyingly sweet. Evan’s heart began to race; with wide eyes he scanned the throne room, the three entrances, the skylight. There was no one with him, so why in the world was he able to smell such a thick Darkness? Where was it coming from?

“Hig!” Runcible suddenly shouted, leaping to stand in front of Evan. “Hig pig! Higgle!”

“Hush, little one.” A voice said. Evan had heard that voice before, too. 

Evan whirled around, watching as Doloran strode out of the shadows behind a pillar. The moonlight streaming through the skylight gleamed off of the golden scales of his headdress, casting tiny rays of golden light across the room. With calm, measured steps, he walked towards Evan. Evan scrambled to his feet and stepped back; Doloran stopped in the middle of the throne room, more than a single sword’s length away. 

“You are afraid.” He said, voice oddly warm. 

Swallowing hard, Evan took another step back. It had been one thing to discuss talking to Doloran, to bring up the idea of reasoning with him somehow. It was another thing entirely to stand across from him, knowing just how strong he was, and have only Lofty for backup. Sensing his King’s fear, Lofty scrambled out of his arms and leapt to the floor, both tiny fists up.

“Who wouldn’t be, you flippin’ rotter? Youeve tried gettin’ into his flippin’ ‘ead!” Lofty spat, “Now back up, or I’ll clobber you into next week!”

Doloran snorted, amused. “Of that I have no doubt.” His headdress kept Evan from seeing the upper half of his face, but his smile seemed…genuine. Almost kind. “I would extend an apology to you for my tactics. I did not know how far you would be willing to go. I see now that acting as such was wrong of me.” He pressed a hand to his heart and bowed. “My sincerest apologies, King Evan.”

“I.” Evan swallowed hard. He couldn’t _feel_ anything behind those words, no press against his bond-space, no attempt to sway him in any direction, but…he didn’t want to accept the apology. Not really. It sat heavy in his gut, maybe honest but nowhere near enough, and he hated that it wasn’t enough. He forced himself to breathe. “Thank you. What is it that you have come to speak with me about?”

“I have been watching over you and yours for some time now,” Doloran began, “You have created a beautiful kingdom, where all who call it home may live in peace.” He looked around the throne room. “It would pain me to see any of this come to harm.”

“Then maybe don’t go harmin’ it!” Lofty shook a fist, “Bugger off this plan o’youers and let the rest of us in peace, yeah?”

“Hush, Lofty,” Evan said quietly, taking one step forward to stand beside rather than behind his Kingmaker. Lofty’s growl rattled through his ankle and their bond. Holding his head high, Evan tried his best to look Doloran in the eye. “Are you offering to leave us be?”

“I am. You need only stand aside and allow me to complete my plan. Do so, and this city and her people shall be left untouched by what is to come.”

Stand aside. Let it happen. Lofty’s anger was a note of pure light, singing through Evan’s veins. Though he already knew what to do, he drew strength from that anger and took a deep breath.

“Thank you for your offer, Doloran, but…I am sorry.” He said. “I cannot accept it. I cannot—Evermore cannot stand idly by while others are hurt. No matter how pure your intentions, or what you’re trying to do…”

Roland’s words came echoing back to him.

_He told me that he was trying to restore Allegoria, and everyone we’d lost…_

“Whether it be restoring your nation or your people, we cannot just stand by and let you do it like this. Not after all the pain you have caused.” He shook his head. “So please, stop this. Before anyone else gets hurt. Before you fall any further into the Darkness than you already have!”

Doloran didn’t seem to hear that last part. He leaned his head back, smile vanishing.

“And what would you have me do instead? Abandon my people and nation to obscurity? Turn my back on my Kingmaker, though she has never abandoned me no matter the time and distance between us?”

She? The Horned One was a _shescowled_ at him.

“I see. So, that is your decision, then? What if I were to tell you that I would ensure Roland could remain here with you?”

Evan’s heart slammed to a halt. Lofty reached through their bond, but he seemed so far away now. Evan didn’t take his eyes off of Doloran.

“Y-you—what?”

“Did you never stop to wonder what sort of magic it was that first brought Roland to this world?” Doloran asked, “What sort of power it would take to call a soul from their home to an entirely different realm?”

“I.” Evan frowned. What sort of power? There had been a spell for it once, hadn’t there? Any Witch or Wizard capable of casting it could have crossed between the worlds but…no one had seen that spell since the time of Sage Oliver. There _were_ no more Witches or Wizards or Sages capable of casting Gateway. What did that leave? “…I don’t know. Something very powerful, but, what could…”

He stopped, looking at Lofty, who looked back up at him with a stern scowl on his face. He, too, had appeared from nowhere. The other four had dragged them to other dimensions to do battle. Kingmakers could cross dimensions. Slowly, he looked back to Doloran.

“A Kingmaker. The Horned One.”

Doloran smiled. That smile was familiar, warm and proud, but on his face it was fake in all the wrong ways. It didn’t belong on his face!

“Clever boy. Yes,” Doloran nodded, “It was the power of the Horned One that brought him here, and its magics that bind him to this realm. So long as that magic remains strong, nothing can return him to whence he came. Should the magic fade…”

“He…goes back.” Evan swallowed hard. His fists clenched. “But—the Horned One’s magics are strong, aren’t they? They already brought him here!”

“They are, and they did.” Doloran said, “But the Horned One has been locked away in another dimension for three thousand years, and the rift between it and this world has been steadily closing ever since. Very soon it shall be closed forever, and when that happens, nothing shall cross between them. Not even the magic required to keep him here.”

He didn’t have to say anything else. Evan understood exactly what he meant. Stand aside, allow Doloran to succeed, and Evermore would be left alone. Roland would be able to stay. Fight, bring a stop to all of this or even delay it for too long, and the city would suffer.

Roland would return to his world.

“I…I…”

“Now you know the truth,” Doloran spread a hand. “So I will ask you again, Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum. Will you stand aside? Or will you stand in my way and lose everything you hold dear?”

“I—”

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Roland’s voice interrupted, “Everywhere you go, you’re always manipulating people, always forcing them into decisions they’d never make on their own.”

Doloran and Evan both turned. Roland, a deep frown on his face, was walking out of the corridor that led back to his room, sword in hand and Tove bristling on his shoulder. The dark fabric of his dressing gown shifted around his ankles with every step he took. Doloran smiled.

“I speak only the truth. You know this.”

“Doesn’t make it right.” Roland said firmly. He looked at Evan. “You good?”

No. Not at all. Evan forced himself to nod, clenching his hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

“Yes,” he lied, stomach aching. Lofty scoffed and it took effort to not step back behind Roland as he came up to stand beside them. “I’m alright.”

“Good.” Roland nodded. “The others will be here soon.” He turned to Doloran. “I don’t suppose you’re willing to listen to reason and put an end to all of this now?”

Doloran didn’t answer. He didn’t have to answer. Roland sighed heavily.

“Alright then. No one can say we didn’t try.” Slipping into his stance, Roland held his head up high. “Last chance. You can either stand down or get put down.”

“You believe that you stand a chance against me?” Doloran snorted in amusement. “I thought you too wise to be such a fool, Roland. Clearly I was mistaken, but very well. I see it will take more than words to convince you.” 

Doloran took a deep breath. Evan called his sword to his hand as Darkness crackled around Doloran’s feet, tendrils writhing up around his legs, crawling up his body like snakes to gather in his hands. In a flash of dark power, his staff took shape. More Darkness flared around his fingers as a fierce, magical wind began to blow through the room, tugging at hair and robes alike.

“Let us see if you have the strength to match your convictions!”

Almost too quick to see, Doloran swung his staff. Tove cried out a warning, too close to use his powers. With no time to dodge Evan and Roland both brought up their swords; the clang of metal against metal filled the air, sparks drifting from where they were locked together. Doloran sneered at them, a single fang visible in the curl of his lip. Evan swallowed hard, steeling himself. He hadn’t wanted this, but if there was no other choice, then.

Then, fine. He would fight. 

“Lofty!”

“Abra-flippin’-dabra!” Came Lofty’s reply, a huge burst of light turning night to day. Doloran stumbled back, stunned, but Roland had been more prepared. He leapt after his Soul Mate, chasing him back with a swing of his sword. Evan slid in from another angle, pressing the attack, pushing Doloran back and then—

“Down!”

Nella! 

Evan threw himself aside, rolling out of the way as Nella came from behind, pivoting on one heel and slamming her other foot clean into the side of Doloran’s head. He and Roland both stumbled back, Roland catching himself on a nearby pillar and Doloran almost falling to the ground before he vanished in a wash of shadow. Though they both glanced at Roland worriedly, Evan and Nella both slipped into their stances and held their ground.

“Evan! Roland!”

The others as well! Relief sang through Evan’s veins as the others, their own weapons in hand, appeared from behind, running from the other corridor. Runcible clung to Batu’s shoulder with both tiny hands, cape streaming behind him. He’d woken the others! 

There was no time to talk. Everyone took their stances, slipping into a semi-circle around Doloran as he reappeared in another wash of shadow and sick-sweet air. He looked from head to head, hands still crackling with magic. Everyone else stared back at him, determination written plain across their faces. Rubbing the back of one hand across his jaw, Roland narrowed his eyes.

“Enough, Doloran,” He said, “Put your weapon down. Let’s talk this over—we can find another way to restore Allegoria. One that doesn’t involve—”

He didn’t get a chance to finish.

“No,” Doloran interrupted, “I have made my choice, and I see now that you have as well.” Darkness flared to life around his heels, flooding the room with sick-sweet air. The shadows all around them warped and twisted; Evan jumped as they rushed past him, streaming through the floor like leaves through water. “If you shall not join with me, I must banish you to a dimension when you shall not be a danger to either of us!”

Magic crackled around his hand, tiny bolts of dark lightning shooting off in all directions. The shadows writhed all around them; Leander leapt forward, spear surging ahead. 

“Do not let him cast!” He shouted, “Knock him out if you must, but do not let him cast!”

The group charged forward. Doloran was forced to drop the spell and dodge out of the way of Bracken’s hammer, only to end up sandwiched between Nella and Batu. They swung in practiced unison, Nella’s foot and Batu’s hammer slamming into his head and middle. Doloran stumbled away.

Roland, mid-charge, just stumbled. He almost fell to his knees but managed to catch himself at the last second, Tove tumbling from his shoulder with a few sharp cries. Batu had still seen; halting his chase, he turned around.

“Roland!”

“Keep fighting!” Roland shouted back. He shook his head, face lined with pain. “Whatever happens, don’t stop!”

Evan snarled furiously, eyes burning as he joined the fray. This wasn’t fair! Why did things have to be this way?! 

Slashing wildly, he forced Doloran back into Batu’s range. The big man swung his hammer with a bellow, Doloran bringing his staff up at the last second only to be caught from behind by Bracken coming in with another swing! He stumbled forward, right into the glowing magical circle of Leander’s hastily cast spell.

“You shall go no further!”

Darkness sprang up around the room, Siren’s Circle wailing Leander’s own rage into the night. Doloran, taking the full blast of the spell, nearly lost his footing. He whirled around again, snarling, and swung his staff three times in rapid succession. Darkness erupted from the glowing orbs at its top, forcing Leander to roll out of the way or be struck by the whip-like tendril. He dodged the first one, then the second, but the third came too quickly. 

“Leander!” Evan shouted. Leander raised his arms in defense, but it wasn’t needed.

With a clang, the blast of Darkness slammed into Roland’s sword, held defensively in front of his chest as he stood before Leander. He stumbled back; Leander had to steady him before he shouted,

“Down!”

Bracken, having come in from behind, threw herself to the ground as Roland struck. Calling his gun to his hand he peppered Doloran with laser fire; the man dodged every shot, backing into the range of Nella’s roundhouse kick. Though he managed to duck under that as well, she chased after him with rapid slashes of her dagger. He couldn’t even get a second to cast as Tani slipped in behind Nella, jabbing her spear forward, the two of them keeping him on his toes. A snarl crossing his face, Doloran swung his staff and forced them back.

“ENOUGH!”

Magic filled the air. For half a second, the room itself seemed to glow blue with power, and then—

Water sprang from nowhere. Three massive whirling columns of the stuff erupted out of the floor, catching them all in its grasp. They barely had time to cry out, air ripped from their lungs as the whirlpools sent them spinning head over heels, whirling wildly around the throne room. Evan clutched at his throat, lungs burning; the others were shadows in the water, clutching at their throats as they whirled around without cease. Catching sight of Tani he reached out to her as they spun past one another; their fingertips touched, but the magic was too strong and they were ripped apart before they could grasp hands.

Chest burning, screaming for air, Evan clutched at his throat. His vision grayed out, threatening to go dark, and then—

It stopped. Dropped unceremoniously onto the soaking wet floor, the Cabinet lay in sopping, coughing heaps as they struggled to catch their breath. Water dripped from every surface, pooling in the carpet and the dips in the stone floor. Despite the size of the spell he had just cast, Doloran barely seemed winded.

“Is this the height of your power?” He asked the room at large, not seeming to be at all concerned as the Cabinet lurched or struggled to their feet. “This is the best you can offer?”

“Stuff it, you!” Tani spat on the floor, “How about you come up here and say that! No more magic, just—”

She didn’t get a chance to finish. Doloran turned on her, vanishing and reappearing so quickly Evan could barely track him. He picked up Tani by the collar of her nightgown, and when Batu roared thunderously at him to let her go, he simply turned and tossed her into her father’s chest. The two of them went down in a yelping, tumbling heap. Roland snarled.

“Doloran! Leave the kids out of this!”

“I would be glad to,” Doloran replied, and when Leander tried to sneak up on him he whirled around. Magic crackled through the air, and where Leander stood a column of ice erupted out of a puddle. Leander was trapped inside, arms crossed to shield his face. Doloran turned back to Roland. “Come with me, Roland. I will spare the others.”

“You—”

“It is a simple price to pay, is it not?” Doloran vanished as Bracken took a heavy swing at him, toying with them now. Evan picked up his sword from where it had fallen as he reappeared and added, “You said it yourself: you would give your life to keep your people from harm. Pledge your life to me, and I shall give you my oath they will be unharmed.”

Roland leaned back.

“I…” He looked around the room, hesitant. He met Evan’s eye. Evan shook his head vehemently. “I…”

“Don’t!” Lofty shouted, “Don’t trust a word outta the rotter’s mouth! He’s lyin’ to you—oi!” Lofty scrambled away from a burst of Dark Magic that scorched along his back, “See! Can’t even handle the flipping—cut that out!” He scurried into cover from another blast, panting. Evan could feel his annoyance and panic in the back of his mind. “Flippin’ rotter…”

Doloran snorted, turning away. “I offer this to you one last time, Roland,” he said. “Join me. Let us save both of our worlds.”

From where Roland was on his knees, he couldn’t see Doloran’s hand on his staff. Evan could, and he saw the dark magic crackling between his fingers. It was the same spell that Leander had interrupted the first time, the spell that he had attempted to use to banish Roland. 

Evan bristled. Doloran _was_ lying to them! He had no intention of working with Roland, he just wanted him distracted so he could get him out of the way!

“Don’t!” He yowled, pushing forward with all of his might. But there was too much throne room to cross between them, and he knew he would never make it in time. He had to do something, but what—what could he do?! Magic, untapped and unused, sung beneath his skin. Fire would be too slow, and he couldn’t make his barriers that small in so short a time. He had one option and one option only.

Reaching into the depths of his soul, he found the Kingsbond. Wordlessly, he pleaded with Lofty for all the power they could share, for one spell that would send Doloran packing.

With a burst of pride and power, Lofty gave it all to him. 

Light surged through Evan’s veins, rising off his skin in misty whirls and swirls. Magic filled the air, the scent of clear-water and fresh air blasting away the sickly sweet smell of Doloran’s darkness. The once-King whirled around as Evan lunged at him, forcing his magic forward in the same instant. It erupted from his palms in a burst of light brighter than the rising sun. Untrained as he was in its use he had no power over it; there was no shape or form to the spell, it just was.

Light collided with Darkness. For the span of a heartbeat the two powers hung in the air, not touching but not repelling one another, and then—they melded. The opposing forces sucked one another in, colliding in a blast that shattered the nearest windows, shattered the ice holding Leander hostage, and sent everyone tumbling pell-mell in all directions.

Even Evan was sent flying with a shout, crashing back first into one of the pillars and having the wind knocked clean out of him for the second time in just as few minutes. He sat there, stunned and gasping, as Doloran reappeared in front of him. His robes were scorched, scales knocked from his headdress that had also nearly been knocked off his shoulders. One crimson eye glared down at him.

“I come to you offering peace,” he hissed, “And you answer me with violence. I come to you offering to save the life of one you claim to hold dear, and you throw my generosity in my face. I see now that you will not listen to reason, Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum.” Darkness swirled around his hand. “If you will not _choose_ to stand aside, you will be _made_ to stand aside!”

Evan stared up at the spell that he had watched pull three Kingsbonds out of the very essence of their Ruler’s souls. What would happen to him, to Lofty, if that spell struck their bond? They were strong together, stronger than the other four had been at the end. Would they be ripped apart as well, or would they somehow survive this?

He didn’t want to find out. 

Pushing himself to his knees, Evan made to leap out of the way, only to find that he couldn’t move! Cold slithered up his hands and knees, tendrils of Darkness holding him in place! He tried to yank himself free but he couldn’t! He was stuck! He reached for Lofty’s magic, for any Light they could gather, but he wasn’t fast enough!

Doloran’s shadow fell over him. Evan whirled his head around, staring at the face of his doom.

“EVAN!”

Seven voices cried out, but one was closer than the others. Before Evan could even react, another shadow drew near.

No. No, it wasn’t a shadow. It was the back of deep blue dressing gown, fine silks and satins black in the night.

The back of _Roland’s_ dressing gown.

“Roland!”

What happened next happened too fast to really understand. Roland, throwing himself forward, grabbed Doloran’s wrist and pulled him off course. Doloran, going too fast to stop, was committed to his motion. Evan could only watch helplessly as, rather than bond-sever Evan and Lofty as he had intended, Doloran plunged his hand into _Roland’s_ chest instead! For a moment, just a second, the world seemed to _stop_.

And then, in a cacophony of sound and motion, everything started up again. The shadows let go of Evan. The others charged towards them. Doloran stumbled back as if he himself had been struck, a deep blue sphere of light in his hand, green and gold sparks crackling down his arm. With a pained wheeze and a groan, Roland collapsed to his side and didn’t move again. Evan stared at him, wide-eyed.

“R-Roland?” his voice was nothing more than a whisper. No. No, this couldn’t be happening. He’d promised! He reached forward. Roland had landed close enough to touch, and he was still warm, but he didn’t so much as stir as Evan put a hand on his shoulder. “Roland!”

He didn’t respond as Evan shook him, soft at first and then hard enough to shake his entire body. Tiny bolts of green and gold light crackled around his heart.

“Roland!”

No answer. Evan’s heartbeat caught, stuttering out of pace. He couldn’t be—there was no way—he couldn’t be dead!

Evan jerked his head up. Doloran was still standing there, clutching at the sphere of light like it was his lifeline. He looked down at Evan. Evan snarled.

“Give it back!” He yowled, leaping over Roland’s prone form. “Give it back!”

By now the others had closed the gap. Doloran didn’t linger to fight them any longer. Sphere in hand, he disappeared in a wash of Darkness once more, taking the stench of it with him as he fled the room itself. While Batu and Nella skidded to a halt, Leander kept running. Evan whirled around and watched as Leander dropped to his knees beside Roland. He scooped him up into a half-sitting position.

“Roland!” He called, shaking him. Roland’s head lolled limply along his arm, but there was no response. Leander shook his head. His voice cracked. “Roland!”

No response. Leander gently slapped Roland’s cheek with the back of one hand.

“Roland, wake up!”

“No…” Tani whimpered, “He can’t be…tell me he’s not—”

Evan didn’t have an answer for her. He didn’t have an answer for himself. Clanking footsteps yanked his attention away from the scene in front of him.

“Your Majesty!” General Gao Jia called, “Sire! Are you alright?!”

No. No, he wasn’t.

“Call for a doctor!” He yowled, “Roland’s been hurt!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Monday. :3


	108. Chapter 108

“I don’t know what to tell you, King Evan,” Tethis said, brow furrowed in consternation. “Physically, he’s unharmed. There’s no wound, no burn, no sign of internal injury…” With a helpless shrug, the doctor spread her hands. “I wish I could do more, but this strikes me as something much more magical in nature. I’m afraid the only thing I can do is keep him comfortable.”

“Is he in pain?” Evan asked, hand fisted just above his heart.

“Not so far as we can tell,” Leander said. Evan’s desperate face turned to him and he swallowed hard. None of them were handling this well. “Miss Li Li assures us that there is no curse, and it seems that Tove cannot affect this.” 

None of them had been able to do a single thing to help. Helplessness curled around his heart, clawing it to pieces. What use was his magic and wisdom when he could do nothing to help those he cared so much for?

“It appears that we must simply wait." He said hollowly, “And hope that Roland is strong enough to overcome this somehow.”

“I’m certain he’ll be fine,” Tethis said soothingly, “The Consul has always struck me as a strong-willed sort. He’ll be back on his feet in no time.”

“I certainly hope so,” Evan said, “Thank you, Tethis. As always, your skills are very much appreciated.”

With a smile and a bow, Tethis left them in the small room in the back of the Hubble Bubblery that they had claimed for Roland’s sake. The door clicked shut behind her, leaving Evan and Leander alone with their sleeping companion.

Well, almost alone. Lofty sat at the foot of the bed, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Roland pensively, and Tove kept up an unceasing vigil at the pillow. His powers may have been unable to do anything, but he refused to leave. Leander understood how he felt, but only the little higgledy could really afford to stay here.

There was nothing either he, Evan, or Lofty could do for Roland now. And with Doloran having made his stance abundantly clear, it was obvious that their time was running short. As much as it pained him, Leander knew they had to leave. They had to rejoin the others in preparing to go hunt Doloran down.

But, watching Evan sit beside his adoptive father’s bed, Leander allowed himself to sigh.

 _Just a few more minutes,_ he thought, _A few more minutes won’t hurt anyone._.

Quietly, he made his way to the other side of Roland’s bed. Lowering himself into the chair that had been left here, he gently picked up the man’s hand. Though he was warm with life, there was no reaction as Leander slowly stroked the pad of his thumb across the backs of Roland’s knuckles. His hands weren’t soft; they were callused from the use of his sword, worn shiny along the side from too many documents written and signed. Tiny scars stood out, pale against his sun-tanned skin. He was a mess of contradictions and yet…

Leander sighed and closed his eyes.

“That spell Doloran used,” Evan’s voice was quiet. “That was the spell he used on the other Rulers, wasn’t it?”

“I believe so,” Leander answered, “I can think of no other he might have used on you.”

“But that spell’s only good on weakened Kingsbonds,” Lofty said, oddly subdued, “What woulda happened if he’d hit Evan with that spell?”

“I do not know,” Leander said honestly, “But…I doubt it would have been anything good.”

Evan and Lofty shared a strong bond, perhaps even stronger than Nerea and Brineskimmer had been in their younger days, but they were still young. Their bond was untested by anything harder than a stolen slice of pie at dinner. To take such a spell head-on like that…

Perhaps the bond would not have been severed, but…he shook his head.

“The bond between Ruler and Kingmaker is one of two souls united for a common goal,” he said, “But they are not entirely intertwined. They are still two separate souls. As you have seen, they can become forcibly separated, especially if their goals have become disparate. In the case of you and Lofty, who still share a goal…”

He didn’t want to think about it. He had thought about it, and he forced himself to exhale.

“I can only imagine the damage it would have caused. I doubt we would be having this discussion if that had happened.”

“So we owe ol’ Rolly-boy here ouer bond, eh?” Lofty heaved a huge sigh. There was the sound of his pattering footsteps, then a quiet ‘hup’ as he leapt off the bed and onto Evan’s lap. “Chin up, sunshine. He’ll come ‘round, or I ‘en’t a Kingmaker!”

“I know.” Evan didn’t sound all that convinced. “It’s just…If that spell severs two connected souls, what does it to to just one?” His voice grew a little louder, his head lifted, “Is it possible that Doloran took Roland’s soul? Or—a part of it?”

It was, and the thought was ice around Leander’s heart. He finally opened his eyes to look across the bed at Evan.

“It is highly likely that is what happened. Which means…” He looked at Roland’s slumbering face. At least he seemed to be at peace. “He will likely not wake until we somehow find a way to get it back. A body without a soul is little more than a lifeless husk.”

“Then—” Evan leapt to his feet; Lofty had to leap to his shoulder or be knocked to the ground. “We have to go! You spoke to Queen Nerea, yes? Were either of you able to sense where Doloran is?”

“Well, yes, but—”

The magic in the room shifted before Leander could finish. Darkness flared for a heartbeat, barely long enough to be sensed. Evan’s ears went flat.

“What—”

His question died off, lost to a startled yowl as, without warning, Roland sat bolt upright with a shout of his own. Leander jerked back, startled as Lofty and Tove both shouted at the top of their lungs. Tove vanished with a tiny wash of light, while Lofty leapt off Evan’s shoulder to hang from his back, trembling as he stared at the gasping Roland.

“What the flip…” he wheezed, eyes flicking to Leander, “You just said—”

“I know!” Leander hissed. In his wild rise, Roland’s hand had slipped out of his grasp. Carefully, he reached out and lay a hand on Roland’s shoulder. The muscles were tense, a fine tremor wracking his entire body. “Roland? Roland, can you hear me?”

Roland jolted as if shocked. Pulling in a deep breath, he turned his head to the sound of Leander’s voice.

“Leander?” He asked, blinking. He looked around slowly. “Wait…this is the…” He gasped. “Evan—” He jerked himself around, caught sight of Evan, and went nearly boneless. He buried his face in one hand. “You’re alright…”

“Me?!” Evan squawked, “Of course I’m fine! You…you—”

Tears welling in his eyes, Evan threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Roland’s middle.

“We thought you weren’t going to wake up!” He cried, voice muffled, “Why did you do that?!”

“I couldn’t let him hurt you,” Roland answered, sounding much calmer now. Leander watched as his companion lay a soothing hand on Evan’s back. “I’m sorry. I thought he’d dismiss the spell, not.” He frowned. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“You remember what happened?” Leander asked, leaning forward. Roland eyed him sidelong.

“It’s a little hard to forget someone sticking their hand in your chest.” He said. When Evan flinched, he turned his attention back to the boy-king, placing both hands on his shoulders. “Hey. Come on—Evan, I’m okay.”

Evan sat back, sniffling.

“But…how? We all saw him take something from you. How are you…” He looked him up and down. “I don’t understand…”

“Neither do I,” Roland answered. “Maybe Doloran did something, or…” He shook his head, putting a hand to his chest. “I don’t know. But really—I feel _fine_. Completely normal.”

He looked it, too. Almost as if it simply hadn’t happened. Leander frowned, sitting back in his chair. 

Though he didn’t want to look a gift in the face, this shouldn’t have been possible. They had all seen Doloran rip something clean out of him, all seen him collapse, and he had been unresponsive for hours. To just suddenly wake up as if nothing had happened? Something else was going on here. Closing his eyes, Leander reached out with his magic.

Had he not been sitting down, what he saw would have knocked him from his feet.

The rope that he had first seen wound around Roland’s essence had become thicker, more chain like, and was now wrapped around the core of him until he could see so very little of Roland’s essence itself. It pulsating with thick Darkness, power flowing from the connection that still led eastward. As if he had needed any more confirmation as to where they would be going, but…

Leander stared, racing heart thumping against his ribs. It was almost as if the Darkness had flooded in to get Roland back up, to replace what he had lost, to restore him, but…at what cost? It wasn’t yet corrupted; was that thanks to Tove’s presence? How long did they have before the corruption came? How long did they have before it overwhelmed him? No one could resist that kind of Darkness forever. A hundred questions whirled through his mind, and he had the answers for none of them.

“Leander?”

Leander shook himself, returning to the more physical world. Tove had returned as well, and was now giving Roland a rather heated scolding for the worry he had put them through. Evan leaned forward. Standing on the chair Evan had abandoned, Lofty was eying Roland with an understandably worried, pensive expression.

“Leander, are you alright?”

“I. Yes.” Leander blinked. He was fine, but…what did this mean for Roland? “My apologies, Evan. I was just…” He glanced at Roland who was smiling sheepishly at Tove’s continued scolding. The sight was a comfort, but he couldn’t relax. “There is something that I must tell you, and—”

Roland suddenly snapped his head up, whirling around to stare at the wall. Leander opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but as he drew breath, the sickly sweet taste to the air almost made him gag. By the Gods…what was that?

“Outside,” Roland breathed, throwing back the covers. Evan jumped back out of his way.

“What—”

“Outside!” Roland snapped, “Now!”

He was on his feet before they could stop him, heading for the door. Sharing a glance the four of them scrambled after him, past the startled Tethis, and into the snow-covered streets. Leander reached forward, meaning to at least pull Roland back into the threshold of the door, but then he saw what hung in the eastern sky and stopped moving.

The sky was alive. A tremendous patch of dark clouds boiled above the open sea, twisting and writhing. Purple and red lightning bolts forked down, striking the roiling waves, as huge waterspouts twisted all around. 

“What _is_ that?” Evan asked, tail fluffed, “Is that—is that Doloran?”

“It has to be,” Roland replied. He didn’t take his eyes off of the storm. “He’s made his move.”

And what a move it was. Leander watched as the clouds parted, a tremendous _thing_ falling from the sky and into the ocean below. Glowing red, it disappeared in a massive cloud of steam at the same time that a dark light pulsated across the sky in all directions. The five of them looked up as the light soared overhead, turning the pale blue sky to a twilight purple. A foul wind rushed through the city, ruffling their hair. Leander coughed at the stench of death it carried with it, watching with a sinking feeling as dozens of golden lights twisted through the sky, flying towards the beast. He prayed that those weren’t what he thought they were, but it had been a very long time since anyone had listened to prayers.

“What has he _done_?!” He wheezed.

“What he planned all along.” Roland said, pointing out to sea. The steam cloud had faded and they now how a clear view of the monster they had tried and failed to stop. “Look.”

Towering over the open ocean, the monstrous figure that could only be the Horned One stood there on a new island, unmoving. Four beams of light—red, blue, purple, and green—rose from the ground upon which it stood, piercing the clouds. Leander could only watch as a ribbon of golden light surrounded the massive beast, then faded away. A barrier, no doubt, and he was sure that it was one that could not be penetrated by normal means.

Doloran had achieved the first part of his goal. He had returned his Kingmaker to his side, and with it, all the power it commanded. What he would do now, whatever the coming cost of his actions, one thing was clear.

“We’re too late,” Evan groaned into his hand, “He’s brought the Horned One back.”


	109. Chapter 109

There was no wind. Under the toxic purple sky, Evermore had gone deathly silent. Soldiers stood watch on the eastern wall, weapons in hand as they waited for any sort of attack to come. The citizens had locked themselves in their homes, shops shuttered for the day. Evan had sent the staff back to their homes as well, ordering them to stay with their families and to stay safe. The castle was nearly empty, as quiet as a tomb.

“Are we…sure that’s a Kingmaker?” Bracken’s voice wavered. Her hand shook as she lifted her goggles from her eyes, “If it is, it’s the biggest one I’ve ever seen!”

No one had the words to reassure her. Standing shoulder to shoulder on the castle balcony, the Cabinet stared out over the city and the sea beyond, all eyes on the massive, looming figure that stood in the middle of the ocean. Though they should have been too far away to be seen, Roland couldn’t shake the feeling that it was watching them, too.

“It is.” Evan said, his tail fluffed and ears pinned back. “It’s the Horned One. Though I have to admit, I didn’t expect it to be quite so…monstrous.”

There was no other word for it. The Horned One towered above all the other Kingmakers, at least twice as tall and maybe three times as wide as Bastion, and he had taken up nearly the entire upper level of Broadleaf! Roland shook his head.

“It’s no Lofty, that’s for sure,” He said. Tove had gone silent, scoldings set aside for the moment, and was bristling on his shoulder like an alarmed kitten. “Which is really just our luck.”

“An’ it ain’t just the blasted creature, neither,” Batu rumbled, passing his spyglass down to Evan. “Look ‘round it. See that black fog? It ain’t fog. Movin’ too much.”

“What _are_ those,” Tani drew back with a disgusted noise, having been peering through her own spyglass, “Monsters?”

“Hundreds of them,” Evan lowered the spyglass. “Where are they all coming from? Were they all sealed along with the Horned One?”

“I do not believe so,” Leander said from Roland’s other side, “I believe it is something much worse than that. Do you recall those golden lights we saw flying towards the creature earlier?” When Evan nodded, Leander continued, “I believe that they were Souls.”

Lofty heaved a huge groan into the air, slumping at the waist and muttering in that strange other language of his. Everyone ignored him.

“Hang on,” Aranella leaned back. “Souls? We saw one of those things leave Vermine’s body after Doloran attacked him. Are you saying that that was his Soul? And that all of those lights were—” She couldn’t finish. “How many were there?”

“Hundreds,” Roland said. There had been too many to count. “Maybe thousands. Just like the monsters—”

Wait. Oh. Oh, no. 

He turned on Leander. “Are you saying that those Souls are turning into _monsters_?”

Leander nodded. “I am afraid so. And judging by the sheer number of them, I would be willing to hazard a guess that people across the world have fallen victim to whatever foul magic Doloran has cast.” He glanced up at the sky. “It is a wonder that Evermore has not followed suit.”

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me,” Tani buried her face in her hands, “Please tell me there’s a way to turn them back!”

“I cannot say for certain,” Leander admitted, “but if it is anything like other Dark magics, the source must be eliminated to have any chance of undoing its effects.” He met Roland’s eyes for a moment, that second saying much more than words ever could. If this was like a curse, the caster would have to be taken out. That didn’t leave them many options. Turning to glare at the Horned One in the distance Leander continued, “If we are to restore the people, we must deal with them both.”

“Great.” Bracken sighed. “We’ll just get right on that, as soon as somebody figures out how. The other Kingmakers were something we could get in a room, but that…thing?” She gestured with one hand to the monster, “That things bigger than this entire castle, probably than the whole city! We can’t fight something _that_ big.” She turned, narrowing her eyes. “…Not to mention we can’t get anywhere near it to begin with.”

Roland frowned. He watched another bolt of lightning fork down to the sea. “The airship can’t get through the storm.”

“Not unless you feel like testing her out as an actual boat.”

Batu groaned, clutching his stomach at the mere mention of another boat voyage. This time, Roland couldn’t blame him. Bracken shook her head and turned to Evan.

“Look, I’m all for taking risks and making bets on an off chance—heck, Broadleaf practically ran on chances and crossed fingers for years. But this time?” She shook her head again. “We need a real plan, Evan. I can’t take us into that on some half-baked idea and a prayer.”

“I know.” Evan said with a frown. “And I won’t ask you to. We’ll need to come up with some way to get through that storm. Maybe a Barrier spell?”

Roland opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get the words out, a sudden pain gripped his heart. Hunching over he clutched at his chest, fingers scrabbling across the thick wool of his coat. Somewhere in the distance, Tove let out a shriek. Why did he sound so distant? Hadn’t he been standing on his shoulder just now? He tried to raise his head, tried to look around, but all he saw was Darkness.

 _ **Come to me…**_ , an unfamiliar voice boomed, the sound of it rattling around his skull and lancing pain between his eyes. He gasped. _**Come to me!**_.

The cold settled into his bones. The Darkness grew thicker, so think that he was plunged into blackness, devoid of all light and color. It clung to him, dragging him deeper and deeper into the cold. He tried to shake it off, tried to fight his way clear, but nothing he did worked! It was as if he were trying to swim through mud. It was _too_ thick, he was going to—

“—him!”

“Roland!”

As quickly as it had come, it passed. Between one blink and the next the Darkness vanished, leaving him staring out over Evermore proper from over the balcony railing. The city swam before him, dizzyingly far away; he jerked back at the same moment that the hand firmly gripping his arm pulled him clear of danger. He almost crashed into Batu’s chest before the big man could steady him.

“Easy, lad,” he rumbled, “Easy. Ye alright?”

“I.” He took quick mental stock. Everything _ached_ , but it was a low grade ache now, something flu-like and not a real concern. He could set it aside. He took a breath and nodded. Batu let go of his arm. “I think so. What happened?”

“A dark fog began to rise from your body,” Aranella said, holding the worried children back. Leander walked up to his side, their shoulders brushing. “And Tove was sent flying. You nearly went over the railing before Batu grabbed you.”

“Hiiiig…” Tove sighed, sitting on the ground by Lofty’s side. Lofty patted his shoulder in an oddly friendly gesture.

“Not the squirt’s fault,” he said as Roland bent over, extending a hand for Tove to climb back up his arm. At least he seemed unhurt… “That was some awful thick fug. Was just too powerful for ‘im, that’s all.”

“There’s only one Darkness that can be that powerful, isn’t there?” Evan asked, expression grim. His ears folded back as he added, “It’s the Horned One, isn’t it.”

It wasn’t really a question. Laying a hand on his chest, Roland closed his eyes. He had no skill with magic and doubted he ever would, but there was _something_ off. A heaviness to his heart that had no place being there. It wasn’t his, wasn’t his concern for the others or his worry about things to come or the tiny knot of dread sitting heavily in the bottom of his stomach, but it was a weight, and one he couldn’t shake. Even so, there was something…familiar about it, now that he was actively looking. Something that called to him, something that wasn’t entirely Darkness. Was there something more to the Horned One than that Darkness? He set the thought aside.

“I think so.” He finally said, lifting his head. “It reached out to me. Tried to call me to it.”

“By sending you over the balcony?” Tani scoffed. “Not the sharpest spear in the armory, that one.”

“No, but it does make some sense,” Aranella said, chin cupped in one hand. “Not that it would try and kill you, but that it would try and call you to it.” She lifted her eyes. “Doloran’s survival depends on your survival. So long as it doesn’t have you under control, there’s a marked risk to Doloran and whatever he’s plotting. If it has you both in the same place, then the risk becomes manageable.” She snorted. “To a point, at least.”

“And it explains what happened earlier, as well.” Leander added. “The removal of even a part of one’s soul should leave them in some manner of a lifeless state. That is clearly not the case here.” He looked at Roland, eyes dark with worry. “And I am afraid the reason that is is not one to be taken lightly.”

Roland frowned. “Leander?”

Leander took a steadying breath. Their shoulders brushed as he spoke.

“For some time, there has been a tether connecting you to a source of power in the east. When I first saw it, I assumed that it was Doloran, and Nerea and I were able to confirm that he was at least in that direction. Now, however…” he looked out over the balcony. “I think we can rightly assume that it is the Horned One that the tether belongs to, and that is its magics that sustain you now.”

Roland drew back, alarmed. Was that it? Was that the familiarity sitting heavy in his chest? The Horned One’s magic?

“But—” Evan took a step forward, “What does that mean? If the Horned One is as corrupted as we thought, what does—does that mean that Roland will…become corrupted as well?”

“I do not know.” Leander said. He had to clear his throat to continue. “Such things have never happened before. I can only guess at what will happen, but…I believe that if things are allowed to continue in this way, then. As the Horned One grows in strength, so to will its power over you.” He looked up and met Roland’s eyes, crestfallen. “And if its power grows too strong to resist, then…yes. I do believe that it will overtake you as it did the others.”

And if that happened, what then? They had already seen the worst of the four rulers manipulated by the Darkness. They had attacked their own people, harmed the lands they loved. Roland wasn’t King of Evermore, but if he fell to that same Darkness, would he hurt his family instead? He looked at them all, blood running cold. Tove crooned softly, but the little creature’s attempt at comfort fell flat.

He would sooner die than hurt them, ironic as the idea was. Closing his eyes, he shuddered. He didn’t want to consider it as an option anymore, but if it came down to it…

“And there’s nothing we can do to stop it.”

“As things stand?” Leander sighed. “I am afraid we are right back to where we started, only with less time than when we began. If we do not do _something_ soon, I fear the situation may become unrecoverable.”

“Then.” Evan cleared his throat, sorrow evident in his voice even as he pressed on, “We must do something before the Horned One grows any stronger. We have to put an end to this as soon as possible, but…” He trailed off. Roland opened his eyes to find him looking out over the rail, expression grim. “Not only is there the storm to contend with, but the barrier around the Horned One as well.” Ducking his head, he let out a quiet groan. “What are we supposed to do…”

“That barrier is powered by the powers of four Kingsbonds,” Aranella said, laying a comforting hand on Evan’s shoulder. “Breaking through one Kingsbond-powered barrier is hard enough, but four at the same time? We don’t have that kind of power. I’m not even sure such a thing exists!”

“I suppose not, but—” Evan stopped. Even his tail went still. “Wait. That’s it!”

“What’s it?” Tani leaned back, wary. “Evan, what are you on about?!”

“The evil dragon who ruled over the world could not be defeated until the four towers emitting the evil aura that protected him had been destroyed!” He said with the air of reciting something from memory. Everyone stared at him, utterly confused, and he turned around to say, “The story! Sage Oliver’s story!”

“The fairytale?” Bracken tilted her head, “Evan, didn’t I just say we needed more than some half-baked plan?”

“Yes, and you’re right, but in the story—” Evan gestured wildly with his hands, “In the story, Sage Oliver and his friends first destroyed the four towers. Four towers.” He gestured out east, “The powers of the four Kingmakers. If we can bring them down, the barrier will come down, and then we can attack the Horned One head on!”

“Surely Doloran has prepared for that sort of thing,” Aranella said, “I can’t imagine he would let us pick off those conduits one by one.”

“You’re right,” Evan frowned sternly, “And we cannot do this alone. We will need the help of the four great nations and their armies if we are to pull this off in time.” He sighed, clenching a hand above his heart. “I just hope that they come together now…”

“If this don’t bring ‘em all together, lad,” Batu rumbled, “There’s nothin’ on this earth that’ll do it. Best to give it a shot and pray.”

“Boss is right,” Tani rocked back on her heels, “But that still leaves us with a really really big problem. Even if we get the barrier down, the Horned One’s still there, and.” She glared at it. “I don’t know about you lot, but I sure as flip don’t feel like goin’ spear to skin with that ball of spikes.”

“I don’t think anything we have will make a dent in that thing,” Roland said, eyeing the monster across the sea. Its size alone likely made it too durable for the munitions they had. Ship cannons and bombing runs from the skimmers wouldn’t be able to get through it. “It would be like fighting a mountain.”

“Then…we’ll have to do as Sage Oliver did here, as well.” Evan spread his hands, building up steam as he went. “In the story, Sage Oliver dealt the final blow to the Dark Djinn—the evil dragon—with Mornstar! If we can just get our hands on that spell somehow, maybe…”

“Madam Boddly did say she would seek out a Wizard’s Companion for us,” Leander said. “If instructions to cast that spell remain anywhere, they would have to be there. And perhaps,” He narrowed his eyes at the Horned One, “Perhaps other ways we might consider as well.”

“Then it’s settled.” Evan nodded firmly. “I will send word to the other rulers to prepare their soldiers, and we will head to Goldpaw. The sooner this is dealt with, the better.”

_Come to me…_

Roland looked out at the Horned One, frowning. As much as he believed in Evan and the others, something told him that this wasn’t going to be as easy as they hoped. 

No, he thought, this was going to be the fight of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Timeless Tome. That was. Quite the trip. Uhm. Ahahahaa _ow my aching heart_.
> 
> I. Have a lot to think about with regards to its place in FKaC-Verse, so. We’ll just continue the jaunt we got last year (Almost a year ago now!) with no DLC spoilers and I’ll. Get back to you lot on the rest later.


	110. Chapter 110

“Disaster, disaster!”

 _Oh no_.

Stopping mid-stride, Evan stared at Boddly as she ran from alcove to alcove, fur cape streaming behind her. He hadn’t thought she could move that fast, but apparently catastrophe lent wings to everyone’s feet. The Delegation stopped to watch as she bustled past Ya Pi standing on the other side of the room. One of the General’s ears twitched; he turned in their direction, nodding in greeting, but held his silence. Nella frowned deeply.

“I didn’t think Boddly could get this upset,” She said quietly, “Things in Goldpaw must be worse than they look.”

They already looked quite bad. The Casino had been converted into a makeshift hospital for the ill, the Soulless laying unmoving under blankets and watched over by the harried healers and apothecaries of the city. It was much the same as in the other nations, Evan thought; dozens upon dozens of people, forced into a state of half-life with no cure within reach. Even Dell had fallen prey to the Horned One. Thankfully Auntie Martha was there to help, but if they couldn’t find a solution quickly…

He didn’t want to think about what would happen if things got any worse.

“Here, here,” Boddly pressed a thick tome into Ya Pi’s arms. “Herbs, remedies, curatives! Give that bookie-wookie to Da Xing, tell him to get his tail into the pot!”

“I shall,” Ya Pi replied, holding the book to his chestplate. “Thank you, Madam Boddly. Your service to the city shall be remembered. I shall endeavor to return this before long.”

Boddly just waved him off, heaving for breath and leaning heavily on her cane. Ya Pi hurried from the library, the thick doors shutting behind him. Evan shared a look with Tani, and the two walked forward.

“Here,” Evan said, tucking one of Boddly’s arms around his shoulders as Tani did the same on her other side, “Lean on us, Boddly. We’ll help you sit down.”

“Oh, thank you dearies,” Boddly said, and lean on them she did. Evan stifled a yelp; she was heavier than she’d looked! “Here for books, hmm? Knowledge, answers, yes?”

“Quite,” Leander said, seeing as Evan and Tani were a little busy. “Surely you have seen the Horned One?” When Boddly made a scoffing sound he continued, “We seek anything we can use to combat the beast. It was sealed away once before, so perhaps you have knowledge of what can be used against it now?”

“Mornstar, only Mornstar!”

“We thought as much,” Evan had to shift his weight to keep from falling over, “Which is why we came to ask you: have you managed to find the Wizard’s Companion you said you’d look for?”

Boddly sagged even more. Tani and Evan both let out yelps, backs bowing beneath her weight. Amusement flowed through the Kingsbond as Lofty burst out laughing; Evan bared his teeth. He’d like to see Lofty pull this off and not nearly topple over!

“No, no!” Boddly sighed. Wood gave way to carpet beneath their feet. “Boddly searched and searched, but found only dust! Less than dust! Rumors of lost Wizard’s Companion in the frozen north, but only that! Rumors older than dirt, older than Boddly!” She heaved another great sigh, shifting her weight and lowering herself to sit on her bench as they came up beside it. “Thank you, dearies.”

With a heaving sigh of her own, Tani popped free. Evan was a little more tactful about it, reaching up to push his hair back from his eyes.

“Is it just because it’s too old, or…”

Boddly shook her head.

“Too old, much, much too old. Too musty, all fallen apart! Wizard’s Companion old, ancient thing, protected by magic, but if magic faded by now…”

“It’ll be dust itself.” Roland nodded. “And if the Wizard’s Companion didn’t survive, I guess we can rule out anything else from back then, too.” He sighed. “Just one thing after another today, isn’t it?”

It was. Evan swallowed, stomach aching again. This just wasn’t _fair_ …

“Bookie-wookies all dust, yes, but stonie-poos? No.” Boddly shook her head. Hope sprang in Evan’s heart as she said, “Cold, hard stone. Have one, just one, from then. Strange old cold thing.”

“Really?” Bracken tilted her head. “Strange how?”

“In other alcove there—Mileniyah took it out, wanted to see,” Boddly gestured to the next alcove over. “Go on, look, look—ah!” Her sudden exclamation pulled everyone to a halt. “Kitty-cat king and pretty pretty man stay a moment? Boddly has something for you, yes.”

Something—oh! Evan jolted, ears going up. As Lofty bent over to peer at him with a frown, the others others exchanged looks.

“Evan?” Nella asked, “Is there something we should be aware of?”

“Maybe?” Evan smiled sheepishly. He didn’t need a bond with the others to instantly tell that no one, least of all Nella or Roland, bought it. He rubbed the back of his head and added, “I promise I’ll explain later. Why don’t you all go on and get a look at the tablet? We’ll catch up shortly.”

Nella raised an eyebrow at him, then sighed. 

“Alright. But don’t take too long.”

With that, she lead the others off. Roland lingered long enough to give Leander a look, one eyebrow raised, but Leander merely shrugged one shoulder and Roland heaved a sigh of his own, wordlessly turning and heading after the others. Lofty muttered quietly, keeping his spot on Evan’s shoulder, but once the rest were out of earshot Leander turned back to Boddly.

“Does this have anything to do with that other option you mentioned, Madam?” he asked, “Changing the binding of a soul?”

“Yes, yes,” Boddly nodded, ignoring Lofty’s sudden startled exclamation. Using her cane, she pointed to a book laying on a nearby shelf. “There, dearies. Book of binding magic.” She settled in and closed her eyes. “Not so old, but still old. Perhaps something in there might be useful.”

Evan sure hoped so. He darted forward, scooping up the book from the shelf. It smelled of must and staleness, dust clinging to his fingertips the second he picked it up. He had to fight back a sneeze, sniffling as he brought it back to Leander.

“Here,” He said, “Do you think there’s anything useful in this?”

“Perhaps,” Leander said distractedly, the book crackling as he propped it open in the crook of one elbow. “Give me a moment…”

“Evan,” Lofty huffed into the silence that followed, “What’s that I told you ‘bout keepin’ secrets?”

Evan grimaced. “I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up? It wasn’t like we had any real guarantee there would be anything we could use.”

They still didn’t. If they couldn’t find anything of use in this book, they would be back at the beginning with even less time to find a solution. His stomach flipped and he had to force back a prickle in his eyes. No. They _would_ find something. They absolutely had to!

A moment passed. Two moments. Three. Evan rocked back and forth on his heels as Leander flipped through the pages. Lofty snickered at his impatience, causing Evan to glare at him sideways. So patience still wasn’t his strong suit! What of it? He turned away with a huff. Surely a few minutes had been enough!

“Can you use this, Leander?” He asked, clinging onto hope by his fingernails. He felt more than saw Boddly watching them as he went on, “Is there anything that might help?”

“Perhaps…” Leander’s eyes flicked back and forth rapidly as he skimmed the ancient pages. “Perhaps…here!” He stepped over and passed the book down into Evan’s hands. “Between the lot of us, I believe that this spell may do what we need it to do.”

It took Evan a few moments to understand what he was looking at. Emblazoned on one page was a rune, shaped vaguely like a heart. That really spoke of how old the book was more than anything else; spellcasters hadn’t used runes for their craft in over a thousand years! On the page next to it there was a block text written in flowing cursive. Evan had to squint to make out the difference between some letters, and he almost hissed as he mixed up his _thee_ s and his _thou_ for the umpteenth time.

“To binde one’s soul to another is a taske not to be taken lightly. Should thee wish to spend a life with thine soul mate, one must enter into a pact. Once the pact has been sealed, stand beside thy mate and draw the rune between thee and them. Thus will the Lover’s Knot be tied, binding both to life, world, and fate.” He read, blinking. Lover’s Knot? It sounded vaguely familiar, but almost like the bond between Soul Mates as well. How was this supposed to—

“Lover’s Knot, eh?” Lofty teased, leaning forward with a smirk. “Got somethin’ to tell us, Leander?”

“Only that to bind two souls for life in such a manner normally binds them to the same world,” Leander said, cheeks dusted with pink. Evan watched him curiously. Leander cleared his throat and added, “Given the circumstances, I cannot think of a better solution.”

“Yeaaaaah…” Lofty nodded slowly, a smirk spreading across his face. “See, when most people wanna start courtin’, they usually start with, oh, I dunno, flowers? Sweets? Dancin’ under the stars?” His amusement poured down their bond as he added, “Not usually a first date move to go bindin’ souls, you numpty.”

Evan snorted with laughter before he could stifle the sound. Leander’s pink flush deepened.

“Yes, well, that is perhaps for another time—” Clearing his throat, he turned to the watchful Boddly and asked, “Madam Boddly, would it be possible to alter this spell somehow? Strengthen the bond by using more than two people?”

“Love is love, dearie,” Boddly winked at him. “Do you promise to share the pretty man?”

Evan hadn’t thought it was possible for a human to go quite that red. Giving up any semblance of tact, Lofty burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he lost his grip and fell backwards off of Evan’s shoulder, hitting the ground still laughing. Evan was swept up in the mirth and had to giggle a bit himself. Poor Leander! This couldn’t have been how he’d thought this would go.

“I—well, that is—” Leander sputtered, reaching to adjust his glasses but hitting his forehead instead. If he went any redder, he was going to collapse. Boddly cackled, waving a hand through the air.

“Teasing, teasing!” She said around her laughter. “Of course spell can be altered! Love is love no matter the shape, dearie. Friends, lovers, family! All strong bonds, bonds that can never be broken. Stronger than God of Gods.” She sat back and smiled serenely. “Same magic, same core. Same rules, yes, but same result. Try, yes?”

“We have to, but…I don’t know how much good it’ll actually do…” Evan said. His amusement faded away, leaving him oddly hollow. Lofty stopped laughing and jumped back up onto his shoulder as Evan clutched the book tight. “Doloran…he told me that the Horned One’s magics are what are keeping Roland here. If those fade, then…” He looked up and met Leander’s eyes. “Then he’ll still be gone…”

At least he would be alive, Evan tried to soothe himself. Better alive and in another world than dead. You couldn’t come back from the dead. 

“Thus will the Lover’s Knot be tied, binding both to life, world, and fate.” Leander repeated. He tilted his head. “The Horned One’s magics may be what tie Roland to this world _now_ , but if we can replace that binding to one with all of us instead, the tie to this world remains.” 

Reaching out, he lay a hand on Evan’s shoulder.

“I do not want to make assurances that I cannot confirm, Evan, but this _could_ work. It is our best chance. We owe it to him to try.”

“One problem.” Lofty interrupted. Leaning over, he tapped the rune. “Lover’s Knot need everybody on the same flippin’ page, and that ain’t gonna change just ‘cause you go changin’ the kinda Love youer usin’, mun.” He sat back. “If ol’ Rolly-boy’s got any reason to not wanna stay, this ‘en’t gonna work out well.”

Evan frowned. “He already said that he would,” he said, memory clear. “He told me that no matter what happens, he’d stay in this world. That must mean he wants to, so if this would let him, then—” He lifted his head. “I’m sure he’d go for it!”

“We’ll ask,” Leander said reassuringly. He slipped the book from Evan’s hands, skimming a finger down the page. “Though at this point, I doubt he would turn this down. Madam Boddly,” he looked up. “Would it be alright if we kept this for a time? I swear to keep it safe until I can return it.”

“Hmm…” Boddly narrowed her eyes. “Very well. Trust your word, pretty pretty man. Bring bookie-wookie back safe and sound and—hm?”

An ear twitched backwards as familiar footsteps drew near; Evan turned around to find Nella walking over, an odd expression on her face.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Evan, but—” She looked past him, “Madam Boddly, what language was that tablet you mentioned written in?”

“Ancient, ancient tongue!” Boddly said, “Words of magic. Why do you ask, dearie?”

“Because Roland can read it.”

“What?!”

Evan bolted from the alcove. His feet flew across the wooden floor so fast he almost couldn’t make the turn. He crashed into Tani’s back as he lunged forward, nearly toppling them both to the ground. 

“What happened?” He asked, heart racing. Lofty leapt off of his shoulder rather than fall, lost among all the legs standing around. Every one _seemed_ fine, if perhaps a bit startled. Tani shoved him back. “Is everyone alright?”

“We’re fine,” Roland said, frowning at the others. “You’re all getting worked up over nothing.”

“Nothing does not involve you working magic out of nowhere, Roland,” Nella hissed, walking over with Leander. “And you’ll pardon our concern given what happened just this morning!”

“What is it that happened?” Leander asked, “Did you read an incantation?”

“No. I just put my hand on the tablet, and…well. This happened.”

For the first time since his mad dash, Evan looked down. There was a great stone tablet resting on the wooden table, rectangular in shape and with stone dragons along the upper edge. It was worn and cracked, definitely older than any book in the Library, but the carvings that Evan could see didn’t look like any language he knew. Roland’s hand, resting on top of the stone, was sparking with green and gold flickers of magic.

It shouldn’t have been possible. Roland had no aptitude for magic of any sort! And—he’d seen those same colors before. They’d crackled around his chest after Doloran had stolen a part of his Soul. Was this because of that? Had Doloran given Roland something in return? Leander stepped closer, bending over for a closer look.

“These appear to be Nazcaan runes.”

“Say what now?” Batu cocked his head. “Speak plain, lad.”

“Nazcaan runes,” Leander said, “Were once used in all magecraft and spellcasting. It is said that the runes that once allowed Witches and Wizards to cast spells at all were Nazcaan, but the language has been lost to time.” He frowned at Roland. “And you say you can read this?”

“Sort of,” Roland replied, fingers trailing down the stone. Green and gold sparked along his fingertips. Tove tried to catch one, but it faded like an ember too far from the fire before he could. “It’s…kind of like translating from three languages away. It might not make sense.”

“Try anyway. And can you read it aloud?” Bracken pulled out her tablet. It beeped and booped before she held it up between them. “I’ll record it so we can go over it without needing to take this heavy thing anywhere.”

Roland cleared his throat.

“The great evil having been laid to rest, the sacred wand, its purpose mette, has been hidden away. Should e’er a King have neede of it againe, he need visit that seldom-trod land where silence reigneth. There, in the great frozen bowle, he must speak thusly: Wand awake, Darkness to break--”

He stopped, frowning.

“…The last words are faded,” he said, “The stone’s worn down here. I can’t make it out…”

“I can tell you what it says.”

Lofty and the Higgledies shrieked, startled. Everyone else whirled around to face the newcomer. It was a woman, a sweep of dark hair hiding one eye from sight. Her clothes looked a bit thin for the chilly winter’s day, but she didn’t seem uncomfortable. Her eyes were on Roland, and she didn’t look away even as Bracken leaned over.

“You know what it says?”

“Of course I do,” The woman replied, “I helped Senturi write the blasted thing.”

Half of the Delegation reared back in startled alarm. Evan stared at her, eyes wide, but it was Tani who recovered first.

“But—this thing’s over three thousand years old! If you helped write it, that’d mean you’re…” She looked the woman up and down. “…You don’t look a day over thirty!”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, dear girl,” the woman said with a pleased smile, “but yes. The tablet is over three thousand years old, as am I.”

“You.” Roland said quietly, his coat rustling as he stood up straight. “We’ve met before. You’re the one who told me about Allegoria.”

“I am.” The woman inclined her head. “My name is Mileniyah, and I feel I must apologize. You have no doubt guessed by now that I lied to you that night. I _do_ know King Doloran—or rather, I _did_ , many years ago.”

For a second, everyone stared at her. For a second, silence reigned in the Library. Then, suddenly, it shattered.

“WHAT?!” The Delegation shouted in near perfect unison, voices loud enough to rattle dust from the uppermost shelves and make Boddly yelp in startled alarm in the next alcove. Mileniyah closed her visible eye, barely bothered as Tani took a step towards her.

“How’s that possible?! Did you cast some never-age spell or somethin’ and now you’re stuck?!”

“Were it so simple,” Mileniyah sighed. “In truth, the same foul magics that keep his Majesty alive also keep myself and three others alive. We five were the lucky ones,” She scoffed. “Lucky enough to see time forget us, I suppose.”

“The same magics?” Nella cocked her head, “Miss Mileniyah—”

“Professor Mileniyah, if you would be so kind.”

“Professor Mileniyah,” Nella corrected herself with a grimace, “Do you mean to say that you and your colleagues were affected by the Horned One as well?”

“In a manner of speaking.” She looked to Evan. “Your colleague told me when first we met that you sought knowledge. Information through which to understand the foe you faced, so as to better stand a chance. Does this remain true?”

“Yes,” Evan nodded, “It does. Especially now that he’s brought the Horned One back to this world. We have to stop him, but.” He frowned. “If you truly are from Allegoria, I can hardly ask you to turn on your own King, Professor.”

Mileniyah smiled. “Your kindness is appreciated, King Evan, but it is not needed. Doloran has not been _my_ King since the day Allegoria fell. It is no hardship to tell you what I know of that fateful night, should you wish to hear it still.”

“We do. Please, tell us.”

“Very well.”

Taking a seat on one of the low wooden stools around the table, Mileniyah crossed her legs at the knee. Her one visible eye took on a distant quality as she began to spoke.

“First you must understand that his Majesty was very young when he took the throne. He was ill-prepared after the death of his father, but there was no one else who could have done it.”

“Father?” Tani asked. 

“Yes. King Ferdinand the Mighty, Uniter of the Realms,” Mileniyah said, ignoring how everyone startled back at the sudden revelation. “Illness took him suddenly and without warning. Doloran was the only one capable of replacing him, and yet.” She sighed. “He was not yet ready. He relied heavily on his Kingmaker. They were seldom seen apart, especially towards the end of Allegoria’s days.”

“So the Horned One wasn’t always so big?” Evan asked, “It used to be smaller?”

“Oh, much,” Mileniyah said. “She used to be much like you or I, if one discounted the horns.” A smile flickered across her face, there and gone in a heartbeat. She shook his head and continued, “I do not know the entire truth of the tale, but one night a great Darkness overwhelmed the palace grounds. A tremendous blast of foul magic flooded across the kingdom, destroying everything in its path. Lives were snuffed out in an instant, and those of us not killed instantly were…changed.” She closed her eyes. “You have no doubt seen this with his Majesty.”

“You meant he wasn’t born with green skin, eh?” Lofty huffed. “Sure, mun. Saw that flippin’ months ago!”

“Hmm.” Mileniyah hummed quietly. “But those changes were only a part of what happened. We few survivors gathered outside of the city and could only watch as our home was swept up into a great wind. Buildings were torn asunder, the very ground corroded by the Darkness that spilled forth. Even the sky itself seemed to crack open, swallowing everything beneath it whole.” She went silent for a moment, then said, “I have learned since that the city, surrounding land, and Kingmaker were all pulled into a dimensional rift, a space that exists between this world and the next. I can only assume that, since the Horned One has returned, his Majesty has managed to breach this rift himself.”

Evan thought back to what Doloran had said. The rift between worlds was closing. If he hadn’t made his move, would the Horned One have been able to come through at all? There was no point in thinking about the what-ifs now. He frowned a little.

“That must be the case. Is there anything we can do to close it again?”

“You must do as we four did then, and force the evil back into the Rift. The only way to do that is with the sacred wand.” She gestured to the tablet. “Mornstar. It was a royal heirloom at the time, passed down to King Doloran from his father, who received it from _his_ mother, her Majesty Queen Cassiopeia.”

A burst of shock stole the words from Evan’s throat. She couldn’t possibly mean—Doloran was Cassiopeia’s _grandson_?!

“Cassiopeia?!” Tani exclaimed, “The White Witch!?”

“One and the same,” Mileniyah nodded, “Though this was long after she was called that. Regardless, we plucked the blasted thing from the rubble and were able to use it to close the Rift before the Horned One was able to crawl back through, but the world we found after that was…different than the world we knew before.” She sighed quietly. “The Union that King Ferdinand had brought together had collapsed. Nation fought nation, clamoring for power as the world itself seemed primed to crack in two. We thought it best to leave the Wand somewhere out of reach, but somewhere it could be retrieved should the need become great again, and…” She looked to Evan. “Should there be a heart wise enough to seek it without desiring it’s power.”

Evan shook his head. The past was less important than the present now. “I don’t want it because it’s powerful, Professor. I only seek to use it so we can stop the Horned One. After that, I would be glad to seal it back up.”

“A wise heart indeed,” Mileniyah said with an indulgent smile, “But that will not be necessary any longer. Mornstar is a powerful tool, but it is only with the spell it shares its name that it becomes a weapon of terrifying destruction. And I fear that _that_ Mornstar is now forever lost to time. None have seen a Wizard’s Companion since Sage Oliver left this world. With it gone, so to is that great spell.”

“Pardon my intrusion, Professor,” Leander interrupted, “but you just said that you used the wand to seal the Horned One away three thousand years ago. Surely one of your colleagues might still know the spell, or—”

“If they do, I do not know. Nor do I care to,” Mileniyah closed her eye, turning up her nose. “I do not speak to those from Allegoria any longer, no matter the circumstance. No.” She looked back at Evan and added, “Take the Wand. It will lend power to any spell of Light that you are able to cast. That will have to be enough this time.”

She got to her feet.

“But I am afraid that this is all I can tell you,” She said, “I know nothing more, and can only offer you my prayers and well wishes for your success.”

She headed out of the alcove. Before she could leave, however, Roland called softly after her.

“Professor,” he called, and when she turned around he gestured to the tablet and said, “The last words?”

“Hm—oh, yes.” Mileniyah cleared her throat. “Once you have spoken the incantation, enter the shrine and face the Guardian. Should your heart prove worthy, the light shall be yours to take.”

And then, without another word, she headed out. The group stared after her until she turned the corner to leave the library, at which point everyone heaved a huge sigh.

“Urgh,” Tani groaned into her palm, “S’no wonder she doesn’t talk to anybody else from back then. They must give each other headaches like crazy!”

“She still gave us more to go on than we had this morning,” Roland said, crossing his arms and staring down at the tablet. He ignored Lofty muttering about a gigantic bucket of nothing and said, “At this point, it’s the best shot we’ve got.” He looked up to Evan. “Do we go?”

Was there another option? Evan’s ears folded back. Spells of Light. He didn’t know any besides his untamed, uncontrollable blast, and he doubted they had time to study any others. He’d just as soon not send them all flying again, but…they didn’t have a choice. He closed his eyes and nodded.

“We go. As soon as possible.” Opening his eyes, he looked around at his family. “We set out as soon as the airship can be ready to fly.”

“Then let’s get home,” Bracken said, slipping her tablet into her arms band, “I can have us airborne in under an hour. Time it right and we can be home again before dark." She shivered. "And you'd better hope we can, because it gets cold up there this time of year!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /casually skips fetch quest, regrets nothing
> 
> Okay shop talk for a second because we are long out of canon at this point.
> 
> Game: Mornstar is a holy sword used to defeat the great evil, sealed away into a cup and then a shrine after it was used.   
> Also game: Mornstar is the sword that Doloran and Alisandra sealed their pact over.
> 
> Assuming both are true, who defeated the great evil and then sealed Mornstar as a cup? Did Doloran first defeat the Horned One thinking it would help Alisandra somehow? Did he seal it away, too? What he tells the group post battle don’t sound like it, but at this point…oi vey I give up.


	111. Chapter 111

“We should be in the right place,” Roland said, consulting the map pinned to the wall of the airship’s control room. “There’s nothing else bowl-like out here, at least.”

“The Coldera,” Nella read, squinting in the low afternoon light. “No one’s been up this way in ages. There was hardly any traffic between the continents before, but all the way into the north?” She turned to Bracken. “Did people from Broadleaf ever come here?”

“Not as far as I know,” Bracken replied, adjusting the steering wheel to keep them level and steady. “The mountains were way too high. Maybe someone from Hamelin _tunneled_ through, but climb these things? No way. Speaking of—Leander!” She turned to call out the open door as a gust of cold air blew into the halls. Evan tucked himself back with a shiver. “How’s it looking out there?!”

“We are—most definitely over a a great bowl!” Leander called back, teeth audibly chattering. Evan grimaced. The sun going down was taking all heat with it. Poor Leander must have been freezing his fingers off. “It appears clear as well!”

“Alright,” Bracken nodded, “Then I’m taking us down.”

Under Bracken’s steady hand, the airship gently drifted down towards the icy ground below. They touched down with a gentle thud, the howl of the wind dying down as gears ground to a halt. Snow fell towards them in soft flurries, dotting the deck now that they weren’t moving fast enough to dislodge it. Stepping outside, Evan shivered. They’d gone further north once, but somehow it felt colder now than it had then.

Was it because it was winter now, he wondered, or because of the Darkness that had overtaken everything? He glanced up at the deep purple sky, the shade all wrong for the hour. It was almost pitch instead of twilight, and the longer he stared at it the more it seemed to writhe. Evan shivered again, but not because of the cold this time.

“Appears clear,” Tani scoffed, walking out past him. “There’s nothing here, Leander!”

“Arr!” Batu tucked his hands under his arms, “Don’t go tellin’ me we came all this way to the blessed north for nothin’!”

“I don’t think so,” Evan said slowly. Closing his eyes, he reached out. Magic pulled at him curiously, not Dark like he’d have expected it to be, but almost ….Light. He tilted his head, ears pricked forward. “I think we just can’t see it…the tablet did say there was an incantation we needed to call before we would find the Wand, so…”

What did it hurt to try? They were already here, after all. Lofty bounced up onto his shoulder as he reached out with one hand, extending his magic into the air around them. The magic in the ice twined with his, chilled but simply curious. Who was this new caster, it seemed to be asking. Did he know what to do? Evan took a deep breath.

“Wand awake, Darkness to break!”

A fierce wind blew through the Coldera, pulling at hair and cape and coat-tails alike. The magic in the ice began to shift, gathering into a single point of blue-green light. It flared, pushing back a tiny piece of the Darkness, and then—

“Look at that!” Tani rushed past him. Evan opened his eyes to find her standing at the guard rail, pointing into the Coldera. “Over there! Is that a shrine?”

Evan hurried forward. Clutching the guard rail with both hands he leaned forward, squinting into the twilight darkness. Even with his more attuned senses, it still took a moment to spot the shrine, sitting nestled under a crest of ice. It looked a bit like the ruined shrines they had seen scattered across the Heartlands, the same domed top and open air entrance. 

“It is,” Leander walked up beside them, still shivering. “Let us get inside and hope this Guardian the Professor mentioned isn’t going to be a problem.”

Hurrying along, the group made their way through the Coldera and to the shrine itself. No monsters came between them and their goal, but the inside of the shrine was as cold as the outside. Evan shivered, but something in the air made him stand up straight. There was something important about this place, something almost…sacred to it. The interior of the shrine was small, barely any larger than the Cradle of Light, with carved stone columns holding up a high ceiling. Two stained glass windows above the entrance cast watery patterns on a mosaic pattern set in the back wall, though everything was cast in blue from the smokeless magical torches set up around the room. 

“Feels almost like a tomb in here,” Nella muttered, blowing into her hands. “Is that the magic?”

“Nah, mun.” Lofty shook his head, looking back at her. “This place has been locked away for three thousand years! Course the air’s gonna be a mite stale.” He snorted and turned back around. “Bigger question is, does anybody else feel this is a bit too easy?”

“Lofty, please don’t jinx us,” Evan groaned, though he couldn’t deny that Lofty was right. “Maybe the Guardian just isn’t here?”

“Perhaps, or perhaps finding the shrine was guardian enough?” Leander asked, “It certainly counts as a trial. One would never know where to look if they could not translate Nazcaan runes to learn both the location and the enchantment.”

“I don’t think so.” Roland said. “I think Lofty’s got a point. Look—up there.”

Evan turned to where his adoptive father was pointing. At the back of the room was a small flight of stairs, and at their uppermost point was a platform. In the center of the platform was a raised plinth, a deep blue cushion resting on its top, and on the cushion itself…

“Mornstar!”

Evan darted forward, taking the steps two at a time. The great Wand was exactly as the stories had described it; a stick of deepest oak wood, with the top made of gold. Two wings were outstretched, one on either side of the three magical gemstones that gave it power. The stones were still in their places in the circular setting, gleaming in the dim light. Evan barely dared to breathe. Here it was! They’d found it! He reached out to lift it from the cushion.

“What was it that Mileniyah said?” he heard Roland ask from where he and the others waited. “Should your heart prove worthy. A test to see who _is_ worthy?”

“Roland?”

“The Kingmaker’s trials—Evan, wait!”

Evan’s fingers touched Mornstar. In that same instant, the Wand blazed with a light so bright that he slammed his eyes shut against it. He heard Lofty cry out, but his Kingmaker’s weight quickly disappeared from his shoulder. 

“Lofty!”

Whirling around Evan forced himself to open his eyes, only to take a step back in startled shock as he saw not the shrine, but a huge platform exposed to the open air. The night sky stared back at him, a moon eclipsing the sun and leaving only a ring of silvery light around it, while the stars waged war with the shimmering ribbons of color that was the aurora. It was beautiful, but—how had he gotten here? His ears folded back.

“Hello?” he called. His voice echoed despite the open space all around him. “Is there anyone there?”

No answer. Lofty’s presence remained, but it was…faded. Distant. The Kingsbond was intact but he couldn’t reach it. Swallowing hard, Evan tried to think He had touched Mornstar and been taken somewhere else. Another Trial, like when he and Roland had first gone to the Cradle of Light? It had to be, and he’d walked right into it like a fool. He hissed at himself, then shook his head. No point in beating himself up about it now. Nella would do plenty of scolding later. There had to a point for him coming here, some trial to overcome, and he wouldn’t find it cowering beneath the stars. He took a step forward. Metal clanked beneath his boot, but underneath the clank…

Shadows hissed across the floor. Evan leapt back, reaching for his arms band on instinct, but he watched as streaming, writhing shadows flowed the center of the platform. The gathered there, a living pool of black and purple and indigo in the floor, before they sprang upwards into a tangle of strands. Two crimson eyes stared out at him, full of hatred and malice. Instinct yelled at him to call his sword to his hand, to fight, but he held his ground. Professor Mileniyah had mentioned a Guardian. Could this have been the Guardian? If this was a trial, it made sense that there would be one, but then.

Why did it look so much like his own nightmares? He shivered as the eyes kept staring at him, watching him silently. The only motion came from the shots of midnight-purple and twilight-indigo streaking through the pitch darkness. He lay a hand on his arms band and held on tight.

“Are you the Guardian?” He called, “Is this a Trial?”

**Trial, test!** A chorus of voices rang through his head, half warped but half familiar as the voices of the others. He could just pick out Tani’s scoff as the Darkness answered, **Test? What test! You failed! You always fail!**

He stepped back. The shadows slipped forward. “I—”

**Your home is in danger, your family threatened! Your people live in terror! You could not keep them safe!**

“That’s not true!” Evan yowled, heart skipping a beat. “Evermore is—”

**Doomed! It will fall, all because you could not do your duty!**

The shadows drew nearer. Evan took another two steps back, trying to stay out of the thing’s reach, but he was quickly running out of room on the platform. He slipped into his stance, reaching for his arms band. He’d have to fight this thing off!

“I know I didn’t fulfill my duty!” He shouted, “But I’m trying to make things right! I’m going to—we’re going to make everything alright again!”

**At what cost?!** , the shadows shrieked in Nella’s voice, a foul wind kicking up all around them. **Who else has to get hurt for your sake!**

He didn’t have a chance to answer. With a tremendous shout, the shadows threw themselves forward. Evan threw himself out of the way, calling on his magic. Light had fended this thing off before, he just had to—

He couldn’t reach it. The Light answered his call, but it felt as if it were simply out of reach or behind thick glass that he couldn’t break. Did he just have no control over it without Lofty, or—

He didn’t have a chance to finish the thought. The shadows were on him again and he had to scramble out of the way as more tendrils slammed into where he had been standing.

**Useless, useless boy!** Batu’s voice echoed, **Can’t even call on his own magic! Worthless King! Should have died with his father!**

“Stop!” He yowled, calling his sword to his hand. He couldn’t reach his Light, but maybe— “I don’t want to fight you!”

**I don’t want to fight you!** the shadows parroted back at him in his own, echoing voice. He could hear the sneer as they said, **Stupid boy! Won’t even fight for his own life! Love and peace and hope won’t solve anything! Good for nothing—useless, useless!**

The shadows rushed him again. Darting out of the way, he slipped into his stance. No Light, no time to use his magic, and it was clear that talking this thing down wasn’t going to happen. Alright then. If it wanted a fight, it would get one!

Charging forward before the shadows could rush again, Evan sliced at them with his blade. He watched, heart sinking, as the sharp end carved through the shadows like they were made of water. The gash left in his wake closed itself up as fast as it had been made, leaving the shadows completely unharmed. They laughed at him, everyone’s voices worming their way beneath his skin.

**Stupid, stupid boy!** they shrieked with laughter, **The Darkness always wins! You cannot hope to force it back!**

Faster than he could really see the shadows erupted, two wickedly sharp edged strands whizzing out and directly at him! Pivoting on his heel he dodged the first but the other still skimmed across his cheek. Hot blood dripped down his face as he scrambled away, droplets dropping off his chin. The shadows laughed again. Evan grit his teeth.

“Be quiet,” He snarled at them. The shadows only laughed harder. “I said be quiet!”

With a yowl of rage, Evan charged forward. Slashing wildly he drove the shadows back, harrying them across the platform, but even though his anger he could see he wasn’t even making a dent in them. It was like slashing through water. Once the ripples cleared, it was as if nothing had ever happened. He could hit it! He knew he _had_ hit it! It was just that hitting it didn’t seem to do any good.

Evan couldn’t count himself so lucky. Giving as good as it got the shadow had gotten him a few more times, weeping wounds across his arms and sides. The injuries pulsed with every beat of his racing heart as he stumbled back, the shadows laughter echoing in his ears while he heaved for breath. This couldn’t go on much longer. He was running out of energy nearly as quickly as he was running out of room on the platform. Setting his stance, he swallowed hard. There had to be some other way, but…what? What was he missing?

**Not strong enough, never strong enough!** The shadows roared in Leander’s voice, **Failure, failure!**

Evan grit his teeth. Though it was using the others against him, it was yelling his own doubts and fears and worst thoughts. The things he told himself in the back of his mind, and the things that still haunted him in the night. His own worst fears.

His nightmares.

Wait. Was it a Nightmare? How had Sage Oliver and the others defeated them—

He didn’t have a chance to finish the thought before the shadows lashed out again. Two tendrils sprang forward, wrapping around him with an ice cold chill. They pinned his arms to his sides; his sword fell from his hand as they squeezed so tight that his shout became a breathless wheeze, the sound lost to yet more laughter as the shadows lifted him high into the air. The squeezed harder, all the breath forced from his lungs.

**Useless, useless! Can’t do anything alone!** they screamed at him in Roland’s voice, the sound making his heart ache. **Always relying on others! Can’t do anything by himself!**

“That’s not—” true, Evan tried to say, but he couldn’t finish as the shadows squeezed him even harder. His ribs creaked, pain lighting up and down his spine. They’d break him in half if this kept up! His vision began to gray from the lack of air. “I—”

The shadows didn’t let him finish. Too quick to even try and brace himself, the shadows slammed him down into the platform. A sound not unlike a struck gong rang through the space as he hit metal back first, stars scattering across his vision and pain erupting down his back. He couldn’t even cry out, too stunned to do more than gasp for air as the shadows loosened their grip enough for him to breathe. 

**Just a scared, scared little boy** the shadows crooned in Nella’s voice. Another strand wove around his neck, the end almost gently stroking his cheek. **Just sleep, sweetheart. Stop fighting. Give up.**

Give up? At that moment, a part of him wanted to. He hurt, he was tired, and he couldn’t see any way out of this fight. He couldn’t see a way out of any of this. Tears spilled over, stinging the cut on his cheek. It would be so _easy_ to just lay there, to give up and let this thing finish him off. They were all going to die anyway, so what was the point?

No. No, he couldn’t think like that! Maybe they stood no chance at all, but they had to _try_. He hadn’t come this far by quitting when things were hard, when he wanted to throw in the towel and stop. And maybe he wanted to, but there were too many people who still needed him for him to quit now! Even so…

“You’re right,” he wheezed. The shadows stopped moving. It took too much of his energy to turn his head and stare at the main body, now close enough to touch. He stared at the writhing shadows, stars visible through the tiny gaps through twining strands. Something darker moved within them and he narrowed his eyes. Was there…some _one_ in there? “I’m scared. I’m terrified that…that we won’t be able to stop Doloran…”

That everything they had been through would be for nothing. That people would be hurt. That, no matter what they tried or prayed or hoped for, they would lose Roland anyway. His breath caught in his throat.

“But just because I’m scared…doesn’t mean I’m going to give up…Too many people are counting on me…I can’t…” 

It didn’t matter. If there was even a chance that there was someone in there, he had to help them. He couldn’t leave anyone to fall to the Darkness if he had a chance to help them. Pressing past the aches and pains in his body, he managed to roll onto his side. One hand slipped across the metal floor.

“I won’t give up,” he hissed through his teeth, “I’ll _never_ give up!”

**Look around, failure king!** the shadows crowed, dark amusement tainting the familiar voices within. **You are alone! You have always been alone! No one stands beside you!**

Metal shrieked, buckling as more strands slammed into it all around him. The platform shook, nearly knocking Evan back down as he struggled to rise onto his elbow. The shadows grip around him was loosening somehow!

“I’m not…” he shook his head. Another strand slammed into the ground, so close he could feel the air whiz by his ears. Metal gave way, the entire platform threatening to break. He lifted his head and shouted, “I’m not alone!”

Everything stopped. The Darkness stared at him. Evan stared back, teeth bared. 

“I’ve made mistakes,” he admitted, “And not done enough sometimes. I’ve run from things because I’ve been scared, and people have gotten hurt because of it, but they—they still stand with me!” He dragged in a huge breath, clean smelling air lending him strength enough to get to his knees. “Maybe the others aren’t with me here and now, and maybe—maybe someday something will happen that forces us apart. Maybe we just can’t stay together forever, but I know that no matter what, they will always be with me! And I’ll always be with them! No distance will ever come between us, and no Darkness either!”

Magic seared through him, his own pure Light rushing through his veins and out of his skin to force back the Dark. The shadows shrieked, the strands holding him down fading away into mist. Bolstered by the Light, Evan got back to his feet, staring down the Darkness.

“Say whatever you want! I’ll never give up!”

The Light flared even brighter, too bright to see through. The shadows shrieked, so loud and so high that his ears hurt, but he stepped forward into the light. Reaching out with both hands, he stepped forward until his fingers skimmed across something.

Shoulders. Small, hunched shoulders. He’d been right: there had been someone trapped in the Darkness. Closing his eyes, he pulled them into his arms.

“It’s alright,” he whispered to them, a soft ear brushing against his temple. “It’s over now.”

With a final burst of power, the Light banished the Darkness. Hands came up around his back, clinging to his cape. Sniffles filled the space, the sound half-familiar but no longer warped by the darkness. Opening his eyes, Evan was unsurprised to find himself embracing _himself_ …or at least, he as he had been just a year ago.

Gosh, had he really been that small?

“It’s alright,” he said again, and those small hands tightened their grip. “It’s okay to be scared. I’m still scared.”

“No you’re not.” His younger self whimpered. “You’re not scared of anything.”

“Of course I am.” Evan said. “I’m scared of a lot of things. I’m scared of failing everyone, and I’m scared of anyone getting hurt, and—and I’m still a little cared of swimming, too!” He sighed heavily, pulling back to look his younger self in his tear filled eyes. “But I’m more scared to lose everything I care about. That’s why I’m doing this. I have to try.”

“But…” His younger self sniffled. “What if you can’t win? What if he’s too powerful, and it’s too much for any of you? What if…what if you fail?”

Evan hesitated. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of that, if the thoughts hadn’t given him cause for concern, if he didn’t admit to at least himself that he was still scared, but…

“We’ll know we tried.” He said softly, then more strongly, “You’re right. He may be too powerful, and maybe we don’t stand any real chance at all, but…not trying? That’s even worse! I couldn’t…” He took a deep breath, steeling himself. “I couldn’t bear it if we didn’t try. I know we might fail, and we might all be destroyed anyway, but….I know that all of us would rather try and fail then never try at all.”

His younger self tilted his head. Evan blinked; had his eyes been that green before?

“You’re sure? You think that everyone would really want to try?”

“I know they do.” Evan answered. “We may not have started out as such, and maybe there’s been some rough times, but we’re all family now. We all want the same thing, and we’re ready to take the chance.”

They wouldn’t have been here if they weren’t. It was more than just loyalty to their King that had brought them with him, Evan thought, it really _was_ the bond they all shared. They had all been supporting him from the beginning, even if that meant making him see the errors in his thinking, and he hoped that they knew he supported them, too. Pressing a hand to his chest, Evan smiled.

“Even if we’re all scared, I know that we’re going to do our best, but.” He frowned. “…You knew that already, didn’t you? You just…had to be sure of it. That’s what this trial was about.”

His younger self smiled at him, a wisdom that Evan knew he hadn’t had back then entering his suddenly too-green eyes.

“Yes,” the boy said to him, a second voice overlaid overtop, “It was. And you passed.”

His figure flared into light. Evan had to look away, eyes watering from the brightness. Once it had faded he turned back, taking a startled step away from the woman now standing in front of him.

“Queen Cassiopeia?!”

“King Evan,” She nodded, ruler to ruler, a soft smile on her face. Her white armor and cape gleamed in the starlight. “My apologies for the deception. I had to be certain that the heart reaching for Mornstar was one of goodness, not evil. I see now that I had no cause for such concern.”

Evan blinked at her a few times. She was—how was—

“How are you—”

“Oh, this?” She peered down her form, brushing invisible dust from her skirts. “It’s hardly anything to be alarmed about. Just a part of my soul sealed away within Mornstar.” She looked at him with a smile. “You needn’t worry. I’m not some ghost here to haunt you for daring to pick up the wand.”

“Um.” Evan said smartly, blinking at her. This was sounding like something out of the stories, but then again, she herself was from that storied, magical time. He blinked, then cleared his throat. “That’s…good?” He shook himself. “Of course it is—I’m sorry, this is all rather overwhelming. This was truly a test?”

“Yes,” She nodded, “It was designed to see into the heart of anyone who would seek Mornstar, to learn their intentions. Each soul would be forced to face their worst fears, and how they did so would reveal to me what sort of person they are. In your case,” She tilted her head, “The shadows could have been defeated through force, had you tried hard enough, but a heart so willing to destroy without question is one that would have never been allowed to hold Mornstar.”

Had he given into his anger and fear, he would have failed. He nodded slowly; it made sense. A sword raised in fear would never solve as many problems as a hand extended in kindness. He’d learned that lesson well.

“So seeing someone trapped in the shadows and trying to help them was…”

“An act of kindness, and a mark of a wise heart. One that is willing to see beyond first appearances even after their own life is at risk.” She smiled. “As I said, you passed the test wonderfully. Perhaps you have had practice?”

Maybe a little, Evan thought ruefully. The shadows had nothing on Mausinger, after all. He shook off the thought.

“Perhaps—but, what does passing the test mean? Does this mean I’ve earned the right to use Mornstar?”

“Yes,” Queen Cassiopeia nodded, “You have. I only ask that you use it wisely. Mornstar is a tool, but it is a powerful one. No matter your plight I ask that you treat it with respect, and make sure you only use it for the right reasons.”

“Of course,” Evan nodded back firmly. “We’re trying to protect the world, not harm it. I swear to you, I will only use it for good and once it is no longer needed, I will return it to the shrine. And—” He sighed through his nose. “Truthfully, I’m…not entirely sure if it would do us much good. I have no Light spells, and the Wizard’s Companion has been lost for centuries.”

“Has it now? I see.” Queen Cassiopeia tilted her head back. “Yes, that does present a bit of problem, but perhaps it is one we may yet solve.”

“What?”

“You see, when Oliver departed our world for his own, he entrusted his magical things to us.” Queen Cassiopeia’s voice took on a distant quality. “He left his Familiars to his dearest friends, his wands to the then Emperor of Hamelin, and Mornstar he entrusted to me. As for the Wizard’s Companion…” She looked back down. “He entrusted that to Mr. Drippy, Lord High Lord of the Fairies.”

“So that means it’s…with Mr. Drippy even now?” Evan asked. It had been three thousand years, longer even, since Sage Oliver’s time. Could Fairies live that long? He frowned. “But that means we’d have to find him, doesn’t it? How can we find one Fairy in a world this big?”

“Mr. Drippy has the tendency to find _you_ when you least expect it,” Queen Cassiopeia said with a tight smile, “but that won’t be necessary. After Oliver departed, Mr. Drippy said that he would ensure the Companion would always remain with Mornstar, so as to safeguard their combined power. I’m not quite sure where the wand has ended up, but I can only assume that he did as he said he would, so it’s likely close by. Probably behind some riddle or puzzle, if I had to guess.”

“I see.” Evan cupped his chin. Behind a riddle or a puzzle in the Shrine, then? He hadn’t seen anything obviously out of place, but then, he hadn’t gotten a very good look at the place either. Nodding, he lifted his head. “Well, that’s more than what we had before. Thank you, your Majesty.”

“You are very welcome, King Evan,” She nodded her head. Her image began to fade, the sky behind her beginning to lighten. “I wish you success, and remember: no matter how dark things may seem, there is always light to be found.”

He didn’t get a chance to thank her for her advice. Between one blink and the next, he found himself standing in the Shrine once more, hand closed around Mornstar’s handle. The others had crowded around him, Tani on the other side of the plinth with Lofty on her head, both of them staring at him with wide, worried eyes. No longer forcibly removed from the same place, Evan was able to feel Lofty’s concern through their bond as well.

“Evan!” Tani said, “Can you hear us? Say something!”

“Um.” Evan said smartly. “Something?”

Immediately everyone heaved huge sighs of relief. Evan flushed pink as he looked around; the adults had all stumbled back a pace or two, stopped on the steps with hands to their foreheads or chests as they caught their breath. He scrunched up his nose, turning back to Tani and Lofty who were now half bent over the plinth.

“What?” He asked, “Did I disappear or something?”

“Or somethin’!” Lofty erupted. Evan had to pull his hand back or get jumped on as Lofty bounced onto the plinth, walking oddly to avoid touching Mornstar himself. “You flippin’ set off a trap and went all blank-eyed on us! Scared us half to death!”

“Nothin’ we did brought you ‘round, lad,” Batu said, reaching up to lay one big hand on his shoulder. Evan was surprised to find the big man’s eyes wet. They had been _that_ worried? Finding himself unable to figure out what to do with his equally lifted and sinking heart, Evan could only listen as Batu continued, “Leander said best we could do was wait for ye to come back.”

“And come back you have,” Leander said; Evan turned to find him at the bottom of the steps, slipping his glasses back on. There was a streak of red across his cold-pale face, the mark of a too rough dash to hide tears. “Thank all the Gods for that.”

Evan smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry, everyone. I didn’t realize that would happen.” He looked back to Mornstar. It lay peaceful and unmoving on its cushion, unassuming if one didn’t know the story behind it. “But it wasn’t a trap. It was a trial.”

“Start from the beginning,” Roland said, a hand on Nella’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“Well,” Evan took a deep breath and chose his words very carefully. He didn’t want them to worry more than they already had. “I touched Mornstar and…I suppose my mind was taken into the wand somehow, because when I opened my eyes I was…somewhere else. There was a monster in front of me, and I had to find a way to…well, subdue it, I think.”

He could already tell Lofty knew he was lying, curiosity and aggravation pressing against the bond-space. He swallowed hard.

“The test was to see how I would treat an enemy,” Evan said before Lofty could interrupt him, “And when I didn’t just jump to killing it, I was able to talk it down. A little.” He looked away. “The monster wasn’t really a monster. It was Queen Cassiopeia.”

“Queen Cassiopeia?” Leander said, startled. “But how was she—”

“Like Gallus!” Bracken exclaimed. Everyone looked at her; she stared back, then spread her hands. “What? I can read a storybook, too!” She looked at Evan. “But it was like that, yeah? A soul sealed in a wand?”

“That is what she said,” Evan agreed with a knowing smile, “She also told me that the Wizard’s Companion was given to Mr. Drippy before Sage Oliver returned to his world.”

“Knickers!” Lofty slapped both hands to his face, “O’course he’s got the flippin’ thing, an’ o’course he’s the one flippin’ Fairy nobody can find, ‘en’t it! That’s just flippin’ typical!”

Evan shook his head. “I don’t think it’s that, though. She said that he’d promised to keep the Companion close to Mornstar, and that she thought it would be around here somewhere…I just don’t know where.”

It really could have been anywhere. The shrine wasn’t that big as far as shrines went, but compared to the size of a book it was massive. Evan looked around with a pensive frown. If he’d been a Fairy, where would he have hidden something so important? And how would he have hidden it so it could be found if it was needed? It couldn’t have been entirely obvious, but it couldn’t have been completely hidden away, either. So where could it be?

“Hang on,” Tani said, “What about back here? Why make something this fancy if it didn’t mean something?”

Everyone turned to her. She’d turned her back on Evan and was pointing at the mosaic scene pressed into the back wall. Evan stepped around the plinth for a closer look. As the scene resolved itself before him, he realized he recognized it. It was the scene of the final battle against Shadar in the story, with Oliver, Esther, Swaine, and Mr. Drippy all fighting against the Dark Djinn. Mornstar the Wand was in Oliver’s hand, raised at the final moment of a cast spell, and in the middle of the mosaic was a large depiction of Mornstar the Spell. 

It was almost too large. Evan reached forward.

“Ah!” Tani snatched his wrist, glaring at him. “No more touching strange things, you. Let me do it this time.”

“Tani—”

“Let. Me.” She repeated, her eyes flashing. He stared at her for a few seconds and searched her face. There were lines at the corners of her eyes and her lower lip wobbled. She was still worried, he realized. Worried he might blank out again? Worried that this time he might not come back? He sighed quietly, resolving to do something nice for her soon.

“Alright,” He said.

He watched her steady herself, holding onto his wrist for a few seconds longer than she had to before she let go, turning back to the mosaic. She contemplated it for a moment, then reached out and pressed her fingers to Mornstar the Spell’s golden painted tiles. There was a noise from behind them as Batu took a step forward, ready to leap up and grab her, but there was no need.

With a quiet click, a section of tile first shifted back, then upwards out of sight to reveal a small alcove in the wall itself. Quick as a flash Tani lunged forward, grabbing something Evan didn’t get a chance to see before she skipped back, out of reach of anything that might have come out of the wall. Everyone held their breath—then let it go as nothing happened. Evan chose to keep quiet this time, peering over Tani’s shoulder.

“What was—oh!”

His ears went straight up. It was hard to see with Tani’s vice grip on the thing, but as she loosened her hold, aged brown leather revealed itself. The pattern stamped into the cover had barely faded from the drawings in the storybook he had read so many times, ancient writing proclaiming it to be exactly what they’d been searching for.

“The Wizard’s Companion,” he barely dared to breathe. Tani held it out to him, wonder in her eyes. It had been one thing for him to face Cassiopeia’s remnant, but to hold this in their hands, to know that all the stories had been _real_ — “it’s here!”

Pages crackled beneath his fingers as Evan cracked open the ancient tome. They were yellowed with age and time, but showed no signs of falling apart. Dozens of pages flipped by, full of knowledge thought lost to the years that had passed. Each page had text in both Nazcaan runes and the trade language that all nations shared now, though he didn’t dare ask how that was.  
“Well don’t go keepin’ it all secret like!” Lofty bounced onto his shoulder, “let the rest of us see too, sunshine!”

What—oh, right. Of course. Evan took the few steps back to the top of the stairs, close enough that the others could crowd around and stare. Nelle held one hand to her mouth.

“Gods…” She whispered, “It really is real! I thought for sure—”

“So the stories were true!” Bracken shook his head. “Zip’s going to blow his top when he hears about this one.”

“It’s—” Leander reached forward, then pulled his hand back. “Are the spells there, Evan? Have we truly found it?”

Evan jolted. He stopped leisurely flipping through pages and quickly went for the index, scanning for the right pages he would need. Finding the numbers easily, he flipped back to that section of the book and started reading.

“Form Familiar, Healing Touch, Draw Poison, Healing Hand…Take and Give Heart…” He kept reading. Every spell he had heard about in Sage Oliver’s story. A few spells he had learned under Nella’s tutelage in Dell, and— “here it is! Mornstar!”

The powerful rune stared back at him, hope written in ink. With this, and with the Wand, they stood a real chance! A single tear of relief slipped down his cheek; he wiped it away and looked up, grinning from side to side.

“It’s really—we can—”

The words failed him. Nella reached out and took him into her arms, his head resting on her shoulder.

“We can do this, Evan,” She said quietly. Leander slipped the book from his hands, letting him turn to embrace her. “We have a chance now.”

A chance. A real chance! He took a deep, shuddering breath, letting it all go. Now wasn’t the time to fall apart. 

“We do,” he said, smiling at her in thanks. She tucked some hair out of his eyes and let him go. He turned around, reaching out for Mornstar a second time. Everyone held their breath, letting it go only when Evan picked up the wand without incident. It sat light in his palm, but he could feel the weight of its importance. This was to be their only chance. They couldn’t get anything wrong now. He looked around at his companions. “Let’s go home. It’s time to get ready.”

It was time to take the battle to Doloran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking info from the DLC we can logically assume that Drippy’s still hanging around, and obvs there’s a WC still in existence somewhere (wherever the actual heck the Conductor drags our merry band of misfits for that one) so put the two together and boom! WC still around, waiting for someone else to come get it. As for why Drippy left it, well, he's got the Fairies to look after! And besides; anyone looking for the book would still have to need and find Mornstar the Wand, not to mention get past the Trial By Queenghost to even know it was still around at all, so Drippy was pretty sure it’d be safe. 
> 
> Also, plane? Hahahah what plane? Oh, _that_ plane! The one hanging out with it’s aft over a rift? Yeah, nah, that ain’t there in this ‘verse. There’s a limit to the stuff even I can get away with explaining, and that thing? Nah.


	112. Chapter 112

Evermore was in absolute chaos.

Oh, it was organized chaos, but chaos all the same. The roads and square writhed with bodies, soldiers from all five nations gathered together to prepare for the battle to come. Evermore, being closest to the Horned One, had become the staging ground. The blacksmitha and armorers were working overtime to prepare weapons and armor for everyone, and Aranella hadn’t heard the kitchens stop working since they had returned home three days ago. Everyone was throwing their best into this, and she couldn’t have been more proud of them.

She couldn’t have been more proud of Evan, either. He had thrown himself headlong into helping prepare; three days of taking reports, rushing here and there and everywhere through the city to speak with anyone who needed him, preparing tactics for their assault with Batu and the generals, and just generally keeping things going, and somehow he still had the energy to speak with the other four rulers over their role in the coming battle.

“You want to _what?!_ ” Evan screeched, tail fluffed up to three times its usual size.

Or maybe it would have been more apt to say he still had the energy to _yell_ at the four rulers, the lot of them standing before Evan in the throne room. The Cabinet members all looked up from their reports, startled, and found the four rulers staring placidly back at their King.

“We wish to aid you,” Queen Nerea said, her voice tinged with fond amusement. She flicked her eyes to Leander and seemed to fight back a smile at his flabbergasted expression before she returned her attention to Evan and said, “We will join the battle and aid our Generals to take down the four fonts of power. It is the least we can do.”

“But—” Evan looked at them all, taking a step towards them and spreading his hands. “It’s too dangerous! This is more than just some Manticore, or—or even a single dragon! You’ve all seen the images President Vector’s team got for us: there’s monsters all over the island! You’ll be in the thick of the fighting.” He shook his head. “I can’t ask you to risk your lives like that!”

“You are hardly asking, we are _offering._ ” Master Pugnacius said, whiskers twitching as he fought a smile of his own. “It is you who taught me that we are masters of our own fate, King Evan, but you have been carrying our burdens for far too long. It is high time we all carried our own weight.”

“Yeah, and besides—” President Vector adjusted his glasses, “You guys have the hardest job out of all of us. Taking on the Horned One, going inside the thing, and still fighting Doloran?” He shuddered. “Nooooo thank you. I’d rather go toe to toe with a few ugly-ass monsters any day, thanks.”

Evan shook his head again. “But I can’t just—your peoples _need_ you! If we fail, someone will have to lead everyone and you all must be alive to do that!” He looked from head to head, searching their resolute faces. Aranella watched his expression fall as he realized they weren’t about to back down anytime soon, and they didn’t have time to drag this out any further. Still, he had to ask, “Are you all _absolutely_ certain this is something you want to do?”

“This is a Union, is it not?” Mausinger asked, “The five of our nations working together to support one another? What meaning would such a thing have if we allowed you to carry all of our burdens for us?” He shook his head. “No. This is all happening in large part due to our own failings, and that is a debt we cannot allow someone else to pay for us. We owe our peoples, our nations, too much to do such a thing.” He took a breath. “Joining the fight to defend them is something we _must_ do.”

“King Mausinger…” Evan breathed. He turned, looking to his cabinet for help, but even Roland could only shrug in response. Evan closed his eyes, took a steadying breath, and then nodded very slowly. “Alright. I can tell when I’m fighting a losing battle. But please—” He opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at them. “Promise me that you will all be careful. Your people still rely on your guidance. Losing any of you would be a blow.”

“No more than losing you, King Evan.” Queen Nerea pressed a hand to her chest, “But you have my word that we shall act with all due caution.”

“And mine,” Master Pugnacius bowed his head.

“Mine as well,” King Mausinger bowed a little bit lower.

“Yeah, sure, so—” President Vector shifted his weight, ignoring the glares his counterparts all leveled on him for not treating the moment with respect. “One question: how the heck are we gonna get everybody over there? We’ve got what—four or five ships?” He looked to Queen Nerea. “Can we seriously fit everybody in there?”

“We can.” Queen Nerea smiled primly. “It will be a bit tighter than anyone is used to, but it is our best option.”

“Might be our only option, but that’s not the only problem.” Roland said, shaking his head when all eyes fell to him. “It’s a three day trip by boat to the island. With the way things are going all over the world, I don’t think we have that kind of time.”

That he might not have that kind of time went unsaid around the Cabinet. More than once, one of them had found him staring blankly out at the Horned One as if called to by the beast. Whatever hold the beast had on him was getting stronger, and it was taking its toll on him as well. He was standing now, but he’d been too bleary at breakfast. She didn’t like it. If things kept up like this, then…

“That will not be an issue, Consul. The other Mages and I can guide the ships in,” Queen Nerea said pleasantly. She looked to Leander, then to Evan and said, “Between wind spells to speed the ships and a barrier to see the fleet safe through the storm, we can make it. But what of yourself, King Evan?”

“We have the airship that President Vector gave us,” Evan said, an eye twitching as an ear-to-ear grin spread across President Vector’s face, “Leander and I will be able to keep a barrier going long enough to get through the storm, I think, but once we’re on the ground…” He shook his head. “We’ll have to fight our way through and wait for your troops to bring down the barrier. Once it’s down, we’ll be able to attack and bring it down somehow.

“I can handle the rest after that, mun,” Lofty piped up seriously, “Be easy ‘nough gettin’ us inside the rotter’s gob, ‘en’t it? Just gotta fly on up and boosh! ‘Course,” He looked to the Rulers. “Can’t say we’ll be able to help any o’you lot once we’re in, yeah?”

“Once you have safely made it inside, we shall retreat to hold the shore as was planned.” King Mausinger said, frowning. “I cannot say I enjoy the idea of such a tactic, but…” He sighed. “There will be little more that we can do against such a foe.”

“There may be little that any of us can do against it, honestly,” Evan said, “but we have to try. This may be the hardest thing any of us have ever attempted, but…we cannot simply stand by and let Doloran do this. We have to stop him.”

“And we shall,” Master Pugnacius said with a nod. “Our path is set. All we’ve left to do is walk it, to whatever end it holds.”

“And perhaps give a speech in the meantime?” Queen Nerea said, spreading a hand. “The troops could use a bit of rallying, honestly. Who better than the King who leads us all?”

“I.” Evan blinked. Aranella fought back a grimace, watching his throat bob as he swallowed hard. Even now, nearly a year into being a King, he still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of public speaking. He certainly didn’t _like_ it, but under the circumstances… “Yes. That would be a good idea. Thank you for your wisdom, Queen Nerea. Now, please—” He looked from head to head, a smile plastered to his face. “Return to your peoples. We will join you shortly.”

With polite bows, the four rulers filed out of the throne room. Only when the doors had closed behind them did Evan allow himself a quiet hiss.

“Speeches,” He muttered viciously, “Why is it always speeches?!”

“Chin up lad!” Lofty laughed, “Can’t be any worse than fightin’ some guardian spirit in a wand, can it?”

“Something tells me Evan’d take that fight again before giving a speech,” Tani grumbled. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Can’t say I blame you, though. I’d rather give Doloran a good clobbering than talk to those windbags.”

“Come now,” Leander scolded, “They’re hardly all windbags.”

“You’re just biased for Nerea,” Bracken teased, and a laugh rippled through the room as Leander made a face like he’d swallowed a mouthful of Sour Salts. Her smile fell away as they quieted. “But speaking of Doloran, does anyone have a plan for him? I mean, he kind of wiped the floor with us last time. I don’t think he’d leave us alive if that happens again.”

Not all of them, at any rate. Aranella eyed Roland as he cupped his chin in one hand, eyes distant and pensive.

“You’re right about that. Something tells me that we’re only going to get one chance at taking him down. If he gets us on the back foot again…” He sighed heavily. “We can’t afford to let the fight drag out this time. We have to end it as soon as it starts.”

“Aye. Bit like fightin’ a dragon, methinks,” Batu rumbled. “S’pose it ain’t too much to hope that it goes a bit better than the last time we clobbered one o’those, eh?”

Those that had been there for that fight all pulled faces. Even the Higgledies playing on the throne stopped what they were doing to give little cries of dismay. Torn between the idea of fighting another Windwyrm and fighting Doloran head on, Aranella decided she’d rather face the Windwyrm all over again if even given a chance.

“No, it isn’t. But Doloran is just one man,” She said, spreading a hand, “He may be the most powerful sorcerer alive at the moment, but all men have their weaknesses.” One more vulnerable than any other, and it was hardly like he was wearing armor. She set the thought aside for the moment and said, “I don’t suppose we don’t have a way to do to him what he did to us, do we? Overwhelm him with magic?”

“We most certainly can,” Leander said, pulling the Wizard’s Companion from his arms band. Aranella turned away to hide her amused eye-roll. In spite of all the chaos, she had seen Evan and Leander both poring over the old book, testing out the spells written inside. She doubted that the north field would ever be the same again. “We always intended to use Mornstar, especially against the Horned one, but now we have Evenstar as well. Light and Darkness both?” He adjusted his glasses. “Given how powerful a sorcerer he is, I don’t doubt that Doloran will have some innate resistance to magic. The use of such spells is unlikely to _kill_ him, but we have all seen what happens when two spells of such opposing natures interact.”

“Yes,” Aranella agreed, “We have. We were all sent flying the last time.” She frowned. “And I would imagine that Mornstar and Evenstar are infinitely more powerful than the spell you used before, Evan. I can’t say I like the idea of taking that sort of blast head-on.”

“Nah, mun!” Lofty waved a hand in the air, “You just leave that bit up to me. Turns out even I can go usin’ the spells in the ol’ tome, and it’s got a handy little rune for protectin’ from magic!” He beamed. “No worries, yeah? Leave youer backs to Lofty an’—” his smile dropped away. “…’Course…it can’t go protectin’ from bonds…knickers. Proper sorry, Roland, but…this is probably gonna hurt somethin’ fierce-like…”

A silence fell over the group. They all knew the stakes in this fight. Either they brought a stop to Doloran, or the world they knew would likely vanish forever. Hundreds upon hundreds of people would be hurt or worse, and everything they had worked to build would be lost to the Darkness. Looking at the whole picture, Aranella knew that one life, no matter how precious, could never be worth keeping if it meant losing all of that.

But dammit, he was her _brother_! Were they really doomed to this even after everything? Even after all that they had done, all that they had been through together? She couldn’t accept it. She didn’t _want_ to accept it!

“I know.” Roland said quietly. Aranella looked at him to find he’d closed his eyes, a hand over his heart. “I know. But if it means we have a real chance at stopping him, stopping all of this before it’s too late, then…” He took a deep breath and lifted his head. When he opened his eyes, they were full of resolve. “We’ll do what we need to do, and deal with everything else that comes as it comes.”

“Roland…” Evan frowned, ears folding back. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, then nodded slowly. “Alright. We’ll just have to make it quick, that’s all.”

“Aye. Not like we weren’t goin’ to do that anyway, but that still leaves us with a monster of a problem.” Batu rumbled, low and thunderous. “An’ we can’t not talk ‘bout it any longer. Say we put Doloran flat and stop whatever mess he’s gone and caused. What’ll happen to the Horned One then?”

“That would depend entirely on the nature of the bond between King and Kingmaker,” Leander said, slipping the Wizard’s Companion back into his arms band. “I cannot say for certain, but given that the beast has not moved since it first appeared, I believe we can safely say that it is still recovering from its time in the other dimension. Doloran must still be feeding it power. As such, if we remove Doloran from the picture…”

“We take out the power source.” Bracken pushed hair out of her eyes. “I’m still not too sure on this magic and Kingmakers stuff, but when you take the power source out of a robot, it just goes dead. Do you think that could happen to the Horned One?”

Leander hesitated. His eyes flitted to Roland, then closed once more.

“As I said, I cannot be certain. Perhaps it will, or perhaps the beast has strength enough to stand on its own now that it has taken in so many Souls.”

Or perhaps those were the hopes of a desperate man, one who was as steadfast in the rest of them in his refusal to lose a beloved companion. Aranella swallowed hard; if wishes and hopes were enough, Roland would never leave. But could those wishes and hopes stand up against a magic so strong as the Horned One’s? She had her doubts.

“That’s great, but if the Horned One still lives through us clobbering Doloran, we can’t exactly leave it there!” Tani said. She threw an arm out, gesturing past the balcony. “That thing’s the biggest threat the world’s ever seen! We can’t just. I mean.” She looked at Roland, her expression wavering. “We can’t…” She whirled around to face Leander. “You said that it’s the Horned One keeping him alive, right? We can’t just—what’re we supposed to do?!”

“We take it out.” Roland said firmly before Leander could answer. Everyone whirled around to stare at him. Expression calm, he shook his head. “I know what the cost of taking it out would be, and I…” He took a deep breath. “I won’t say I’m not a little afraid of what’ll happen, but.” He looked up, his eyes soft, full of a fond affection that made Aranella’s eyes water. “If giving my life is the cost of keeping you all safe, I’m okay with that.”

Tani finally gave up the fight with her tears. With a heartbroken cry she charged forward, slamming into Roland knocking him back a step as she threw her arms around him. Still shorter than he was, she was able to hide her face in his chest.

“You idiot!” She cried, her voice muffled and shaking. “You big stinking ninny! We’re going to—” She hiccuped. “We’re gonna—!”

“Tani…” Roland brought his arms up around her. “Hey…come on. It’s okay—really, you don’t have to—”

“Roland!” Batu barked. Startled, Roland looked up. The big man thundered across the room, eyes dark. He stopped just within arms reach of the pair of them, paying no heed to Tani tightening her grip. He stared Roland dead in the eye and rumbled, “Ye don’t have to keep up a brave face fer our sake, lad. S’alright if ye can’t.”

Roland grit his teeth. He looked away, but no matter where he turned his head, one of the others was there. Expression crumbling he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I just,” he whispered, voice choked, “I don’t want to…I’m not ready to leave.”

It was all he needed to say before Batu all but swooped forward, scooping both his daughter and Roland into his arms. The others didn’t hesitate either. They all but collided with the trio, reaching out and around one another, hands and arms skimming across backs and shoulders until they could all find purchase. Even Lofty and the Higgledies got involved, holding onto legs or climbing up onto shoulders to cling to necks. Tani’s head popped up from the center of the knot, eyes glimmering with unshed tears. 

“You big ninny!” She repeated, “You’re one of us! Like hell are we just going to let you go!”

Slowly, Roland looked between all of them as best as he could, sandwiched between them like he was. A couple of tears tracked down his face.

“Guys…” His voice was a tired, strangled thing. “I…” He closed his eyes for a moment, then said in a slightly stronger voice, “…whatever happens…I’m glad that I got a chance to meet all of you.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Aranella scolded him, vision blurring. “We’re going to fix this, do you hear me? I promise you, you’ll have a life here, and a home, and—”

A family. Emotion stole her voice, and she had to hide her face in his shoulder. Her breath shuddered. She couldn’t lose him. They couldn’t lose him. Not now. Holding on tight, she refused to let go. The others refused to let go, either of Roland or of one another. 

Slowly, Roland’s back bowed beneath their hands. He tipped forward, head coming to rest on Batu’s shoulder. The big man took his weight and all it meant without saying a word. For a few too-short minutes, they all stayed just like that. Evermore continued to prepare beneath them, but for those few minutes, they were all that was in the world.

Then Roland lifted his head, took a breath, and nodded.

“Okay,” He said thickly, “I’m…I’m okay.”

No one was entirely convinced of that. Aranella could read their uncertainty in their faces as they all slowly disentangled from each other but remained within arms reach, hands scrubbing across faces to wipe away tear tracks. Evan had to forcibly get hold of himself, but then he looked up and met Roland’s eyes.

“There might be a way,” he said, “To anchor you to this world.”

Nearly in perfect unison, everyone except for Leander and Lofty whipped their heads around to face him. Leander took their wordless staring as request to continue, pulling a musty looking tome from the depths, holding it in the crook of his elbow.

“Evan and I have both been searching for a way to keep you here,” he said, “There is no way to sever the bond between you and Doloran, and to sever the tether between you and the Horned One now would spell certain doom. The simple truth of the matter is we have no way to deal with either of those bonds. However.” He adjusted his glasses. “We have found a way to create a _new_ one, one that, so long as you yet live, will perhaps serve to keep you among us.”

Roland stared at him, eyes blown wide. It was Batu who spoke up first.

“Eh?” the big man cocked his head, “Speak plain, lad. This mess o’ tethers and bonds and whatnot’s makin’ me blessed head ache.”

Leander chuckled softly. “Of course. Here—there is a spell known as the Lover’s Knot,” His eyes flicked upwards as Lofty snickered, but he soon continued, “Which was once used to bind two souls together in a bond that seems not too unlike a bond between Soul Mates. It says that, once the spell is cast, those connected by it will be bound to life, world, and fate.” He looked up. “That is between _two_ people. If we were to spread it across seven? I do not know if it would be enough to overpower the Horned One’s hold on you, but I do strongly believe that it would be enough to _withstand_ losing it.”

“Meaning you’d get to stay here!” Evan said, hands fisted in front of him. He stared at Roland with hopeful eyes and said, “It’d be our magic that keeps you here, not the Horned One!”

It was the answer to their prayers, to their every wish and hope. Roland stared at them in sheer disbelief.

“That’s…” He swallowed hard. “I…is it really possible?”

“S’got no reason not to, sunshine,” Lofty piped up, “You can’t go bondin’ souls together and expect to just yank ‘em apart all willy nilly again! It ‘en’t as powerful as a Soul Bond cause that’s the whole God of Gods schtick or whatever nonsense the ol’ bat said, but it’s somethin’.” He huffed. “’Course, a seven-way marriage’s pretty unheard of, even back in flippin’ Teeheeti!”

Huh. She hadn’t known Leander could get that red. Aranella stifled a very ill-timed laugh; Bracken wasn’t nearly as tactful.

“I don’t think this is anything like marriage, Lofty,” She said once she could breathe again, looking between Roland—still too shocked to really pick up the hint—and Leander—still tomato red in the face—before she shook her head and added, “But something tells me it’s not as easy as just a rune or a chant or whatever. What’s it take?”

“Ah—” Leander cleared his throat. “Well, there is a pact involved between the two parties. Given the original nature of the spell I would imagine it was some sort of wedding vow, but in our case…” He frowned pensively. “I will admit, I am not entirely sure.”

“What about a family register?” Evan asked. Aranella jolted, gasping sharply. A register? The Tildrum Register? She turned to stare at him; they all did, and Evan’s ears folded back slightly before he drew a steadying breath and went on, “We’ve all been saying that we’re family for a long time now, but…if we were to put it into a register and make it official, then.” He looked up. “That would serve as a sort of pact, wouldn’t it?”

Leander blinked, a pensive sound dredged up from the back of his throat. “Perhaps? Though I doubt that we all have such things. What are you implying?”

“You see…” Evan twisted his hands together. “I’ve been…I’ve been thinking about this for some time now, and I.” He took one huge breath and burst out, “I’d like to adopt you all into my family line!”

Silence once again fell over the room, but for a different reason this time. Aranella stared at her son, no longer quite so young, and felt her heart swell with warmth and pride. She knew what his words meant, and how seriously he meant them. The others may not have understand the true meaning behind his words, but there was no mistaking that feeling.

“Hold on, back up—” Tani shook her head, “I’m missing something. What’s a register and—what’s it got to do with adoptions?”

“A family register is a book of lineage and names,” Aranella said, “It’s used to trace a family line back to the beginning, to the first of the name along with their partner and children. Names are added with each marriage and child added to the line, and once a name is added it cannot be struck from the register.” She looked them all over, smiling. “Once your name is added, you will remain a part of the family for the rest of time.”

Bracken whistled, long and low. “That’s…definitely pretty official.” She turned to Evan. “But can you do that? I mean, your family used to be the rulers of Ding Dong Dell, right? We’re not even nobility. Can you really…”

“Of course you’re nobility.” Evan said with a cheeky smile. “You’re all members of my cabinet. You can’t really get more noble than that! And besides.” His smile softened. “I’m the last of my line. If anyone gets to decide who enters the register or not, I do.” He looked to Leander. “So I suppose the real question is…would it work for the Knot?”

Leander hummed softly. “…I do not see any reason why it would not. Madam Boddly _did_ say that the bonds of family were stronger than gifts from the Gods.” Nodding firmly, he pressed a hand to his heart and bowed towards Evan. “I would be honored to join your family line, Evan.”

“Aye!” Batu blubbered, a couple of big fat tears rolling down his cheeks to disappear into his mustache. He gave a great sniffle before he spoke, “Be the one o’the greatest honors o’me life, lad.”

“You’re going soft, pops,” Tani elbowed him, but her eyes weren’t any drier as she turned to Evan and smiled. “Count me in.”

“Me too. I always wanted a little brother,” Bracken said teasingly, “And now I’ve got three of them!”

Leander’s sputtering protest and Roland’s sharp _”Hey!”_ only served to make Bracken laugh. Aranella smiled fondly and turned to face her son.

When had he gotten so tall, she wondered. Not just in frame, because Batu was still taller than he was, but in spirit. It hadn’t even been a year since they’d fled Dell and yet, here he was. Learned to stand on his own two feet, to support himself, to speak his mind and support others beside. He was a good King, a wise and gentle ruler, and she could not have been prouder of him than in that moment.

“There would be no greater honor,” She said to him, her voice thick with all the emotions she still couldn’t quite name. She didn’t need to; she knew he understood when his smile grew a little wider, a little fonder. “Thank you, Evan.”

Grinning cheek to cheek, Evan purred quietly. The sound died away as he turned to Roland. For a moment, neither said anything. They simply locked eyes, no words needing to pass between them, before Roland inclined his head. When he finally spoke, he spoke slow and with the air of a man choosing his words very carefully.

“If this works,” he started, “If we can really…tie this knot, I guess, what would happen to you all if Doloran and I don’t make it? Just—” He held up a hand as protests built up, “Humor me. Please.”

“Well,” Leander adjusted his glasses. “A knot is not a true Soul Mate Bond. The spell says that fates are linked, but I do not believe it would be to such an extent as yourself and Doloran. I imagine that the worst we would suffer…broken hearts, in the emotional sense. Perhaps a headache or two.” He frowned. “And besides, we are doing this to avoid just such an outcome!”

“I know,” Roland said, “And I’m grateful. You all…” He took a deep breath. “You’re my family. I couldn’t…I don’t want you to get hurt because you’re trying to protect me. You’d all think the same way, wouldn’t you?”

“Well, yes,” Evan agreed, “but, Roland…if our positions were reversed, and it was my life bound to Doloran and the Horned One, or Leander’s, or Nella’s, or any one of us—” he cocked his head, “You’d still do it, wouldn’t you? You would make the same offer we have?”

“In a heartbeat,” Roland said without hesitation. His words dawned on him a second later and he shook his head, chuckling wryly. “Where did you learn to walk people into saying things like that?”

“I had a good teacher,” Evan replied with a knowing smile. “You don’t need to worry. I promise, we’re all going to be just fine.”

“I get the feeling you’re right about that.” Roland said, ducking his head. Slowly, a soft smile spread across his face. He lifted his head and met Evan’s eyes. “I’d be honored, Evan. Thank you.”

Evan’s answering smile could have lit up the room.

“It’s we who are honored, Roland.” He said, then turned to Leander and spoke quickly. “I’ll need to make a Register as soon as possible, but do you think we could cast the spell now just to be sure it holds? We’ve kind of already sworn the pact already, haven’t we?”

Leander chuckled. “I believe we have. At least, enough to satisfy the magics, at any rate. Alright—” He shifted the book in his arm. “Lofty, you and the Higgledies will need to step back.” He waited out their squeaky, petulant protests before continuing, “If this spell works as intended, our lives will be bound. I think I can speak for everyone when I say we do not want to live as long as you all.”

“No,” Lofty heaved a huge, put-upon sigh. “S’pose not. Alright, you lot—” he jumped off of Evan’s shoulder, herding the Higgledies as he went, “Come on now. Let’s go watch the fireworks, eh?”

They went, still protesting. Leander smiled softly and turned back. 

“Everyone, if you will please take up positions behind Roland and lay hands upon his back, we can begin.”

It took a little finesse to get them all to fit and still be able to reach him. Tani was nearly nose to his back, both hands up as if to brace him, while Aranella and Bracken each laid a hand just above hers. Batu’s big hands came to rest just beneath his neck, his arms brushing across Bracken and Aranella’s head. It was a little uncomfortable, but she didn’t dare move.

“Evan, you and I will be in front. We will be supplying the power for this spell. Rest your hand upon Roland’s shoulder and wait for my signal to draw the rune.”

“Alright.”

On Roland’s shoulders, two hands appeared. Evan and Leander both began to glow with power.

“And what should I do?” Roland asked.

“You need only close your eyes,” Leander said softly, “And trust in us.”

“Always.”

Magic filled the room. It was different than the magic that Aranella had seen before; that had always appeared mistlike, lights streaming about a person in a cloud of power. This was more like crystal, shards floating in the air and reflecting colors back at them. A shard of pale rose pink caught her eye; somehow it was able to reflect both her face and Roland’s in the same facet.

“Hear us, oh God of Gods.” Leander began, “Though Souls be your domain, we seek thy blessing this day. Grant us thy boon, so that we shall ne’er be parted from one most dear to us, so that lives shall be intertwined till time itself sees fit to separate our hearts.”

The magic grew stronger. More shards, more colors. Beyond the pink she had first seen there were now sunrise gold, deep forest green, crimson red, cyan blue, and noble violet all mixed and reflected off of the crystalline shards that still twirled around them. A sudden warmth beneath her hand drew Aranella’s attention back down, and she was surprised to find a ring of glowing pink light wrapped around the last joint of her left thumb. She looked over at Bracken’s hand to find that the purple light had wrapped itself around the last joint of her left pointer finger, and found that Tani and Batu had lights of their own as well! 

This must have been the magic that would bind them to one another. An odd weight settled in her chest, heavy with importance. She closed her eyes to focus on it, and was reminded of the others shoulders brushing against hers. They must have been too close to pick out individually, or perhaps the magic was simply too weak for such distinctions. Still, she could feel their resolve as strongly as she felt her own. Whatever the cost, they were determined to see this through.

“Grant us thy blessing, oh God of Gods, and see to it that our spirits shall ne’er be separated again. We call upon thee with this spell: Ne’er to weep, soul to keep!”

Movement up in front. The crystalline shards all stopped moving, reflecting familiar faces and then—

They disappeared. All traces of the magic hanging in the air simply vanished, taking with it the glowing ribbons of light that had wound their way around everyone’s hands. Deep within Aranella’s heart, she could still _feel_ the others. Resolve, curiosity, and more than a little concern melded together, though she could easily sift through what was hers and what wasn’t. Would this linger, she wondered. Would she always be able to tell how they were feeling? If she could, it would certainly make it easier to keep Roland from hiding things again!

“There.” Leander said. “That was it. You can all step back now, everyone.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Tani slipped away, darting around Roland’s side to speak to him head on.

“Did it work?” She asked, peppering him with questions, “How are you feeling? Is it any different—can you feel everyone else?”

“I…think so.” Roland lifted his head. “It’s more like a…knowing, I think.” He looked over his shoulder. “That’s what it feels like. Like, I know how you’re all feeling but it’s not…I can tell it isn’t mine.”

“Aye.” Batu rumbled pensively. “Feels a bit like starin’ ye all in the face, no secrets ‘tween us.” He snorted. “Goin’ to take some gettin’ used to, methinks.”

“I have no doubt of that.” Leander said. “However, it should be a comfort to know that the spell took. It did not replace or sever your tether to the Horned One, but it is there all the same. I suppose only time will tell if it can do what we need it to.”

“Yeah.” Roland’s shoulders rose and fell in a steady breath. “Thank you. All of you.” His smile was soft and yet still audible as he said, “I don’t know where I’d be without any of you.”

“Living a very boring life,” Bracken quipped. Stretching her arms out over her head, she tossed hair out of her eyes and said, “Now come on. We should get a move on before Zip gets impatient and comes after us. And you—” She pointed at Evan, “Still have a speech to give!”

Evan’s answering hiss told them all they needed to know about his feelings on that matter, bond or not. A laugh rippled through the room, but before long Aranella found her eyes drifting to the Horned One beyond the balcony. She glared at it.

_You won’t take him,_ she thought viciously, as if her thoughts alone could reach the beast and its master somewhere within. _He’s ours, do you hear me? We won’t let him go!_

If it heard her, it gave no sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _All these pieces, they fall in line because I’m forever on your side. Take my hand when you can’t see the light, cause I’m forever on your side. I will carry you every time, ‘cause I’m forever on your side_ ~ NEEDTOBREATHE (2018)


	113. Chapter 113

“Watch the left—the _other_ left, dammit!”

“Get those cannons firing!”

“Spread out! Don’t let it get you!”

The battlefield that was the blackened isle was in complete chaos. Though their initial plan had gone well enough, it was in the second phase that things had fallen apart. Monsters had all but erupted out of the ground, outnumbering them at least five to one. Soldiers of every race and creed were struggling to hold the line against the thousands of tainted monsters that called the godsforsaken spit of land home; for every one that was felled, two more sprang up in its place. 

And that was without getting into the Horned One itself. Evan had tried to cast Mornstar the moment the barrier had dropped, but the damned thing had been faster. Balls of Dark magic had soared out of its humongous body, scattering their ranks as everyone had run to avoid getting hit. It seemed to Roland as if the thing knew what they had come here to do. Maybe his feeling of being watched all the way in Evermore hadn’t been his paranoia after all.

It certainly wasn’t paranoia now. Slicing through another black Goo, he spared the monstrous Kingmaker a glance. Sure enough, its head had tracked in his direction again. The grip of an icy cold hand around his heart made him flinch; had it not been for the searing knot of anger and aggravation from the others, he would have fallen into the cold and dark the second they’d stepped foot on the island.

“Hig!” Tove shouted a warning. Though his powers were useless against anything on this Island, Tove had refused to leave his side and the loyal little Higgledy clung to his shoulder as Roland whirled around, sword slicing through a Skeleplasm looking thing. It died with a whimper, body sinking into the stone. Roland growled low in his throat, wiping sweat off his face. They couldn’t hold on like this for much longer! If they didn’t get an opening soon, then—

“Squad 4!” One of Broadleaf’s commanders shouted, robots beating a fast track back down the path, “Fall back! Clear a path!”

“Mages, covering fire!” Queen Nerea directed her spellcasters forward. “Keep it distracted—Pugnacious, your right!”

“Shore up the flank!” Master Pugnacious howled, Ya Pi slicing through the Goo that had nearly jumped on his master. Aranella darted past them, a whirl with her blade and footwork. “Do not give it even a moment!”

Roland took all of this in with a deep frown. They were holding the line, but one misstep and they’d lose all the ground they had gained. And that was only if the Horned One didn’t simply wipe them all out first!

So why hadn’t it? 

He tried to shove the question away as he charged forward, covering a squad of limping, battered Dogfolk as they made their escape down the path, but it nagged at him anyway. Why hadn’t it just taken them all out? It was certainly powerful enough! He’d watched it decimate three squads of Mousekind soldiers with a single searing hot blast, leaving only scorch marks behind. It was certainly _capable_ of taking them out, so why hadn’t it?

Looking up, he met its eye again and had the terrifying thought that it was just playing with them. It had taken all of the spells and cannon fire that they had thrown at it without even flinching. They’d chipped off bits and pieces of its stone like skin, but nowhere near enough to have made any sort of real dent. It must have known that their efforts were futile, but rather than show any mercy at all by wiping them out quickly, it was toying with them.

A shudder ran down his spine. 

“They’re comin’ up the right!” One of the Sky Pirates shouted, “Tryin’ to block us off!”

Shoving the thought away, Roland turned on his heel and ran to help clear a path. Whatever it was the Horned One was doing, he couldn’t stop it. That was up to Evan and Mornstar. The young King was neck deep in the fighting somewhere up ahead, lost in the chaos, and Roland had to hope that he was alright. He wasn’t alone, at least. Tani was with him, though Roland wasn’t too sure if that should have made him more or less worried for them.

A sudden blast from that direction quickly changed his mind as he watched Goos and Skeleplasms go flying from a burst of wind. Maybe he should have been more worried for the monsters!

“King’s orders!” A shout yanked him from his thoughts. Soldiers all along the western line called back, “Fall back! Fall back to the shore!”

The retreat had been sounded! That meant one of two things: either it was time for them _all_ to go, or the Delegation was about to make its move. Either way, there was no time to stand around. Roland ran ahead, cleaving through a Skeleplasm that had pinned an unlucky Grimalkin. Stopping at their side, he reached down to haul them to their feet.

“Keep going!” He said firmly, shoving them back to their squad, “Get to shore—go!”

“Roland!”

Roland whirled around, then threw himself down as Batu fired his bow. One of the annoying, flying beasts went down with a screech, crashing to the ground with arrows in its wings. Roland put it out of his misery and slipped back into his stance as Batu skid on his heel, turning quickly to pepper yet more monsters with arrows as the armies beat a fast, barely managed retreat down the scree covered hill. Nerea’s salt-and-air magic flew from the water’s edge as the rulers covered them from there. The armies would make it out.

Roland couldn’t say the same for the rest of them.

“Where the blazes are they!?” Batu rumbled thunderously, “S’posed to meet us here!”

“They’ll be here,” Roland said firmly, slicing through a Goo that had gotten too close. Leander and Bracken’s familiar voices were drawing near, Aranella not too far behind them. He turned in the direction that Evan and Tani had gone, narrowing his eyes. “Just give them a minute…”

There were still too many soldiers to see through. Hundred of them made a run for it, fighting their way to the beach as the Delegation rejoined one another at the crest of the hill. The Horned One swept a massive stone hand across the ground in front of it, and that was when Roland heard it.

“Flip flip flip fliiiiiiiipppp!!!”

Lofty, shouting at the top of his lungs and clinging to Evan’s shoulder as the boy-king ran as fast as he could, holding Tani’s hand. A horde of monsters was fast on their tails, but it was the Horned One’s hand that was closer! It squashed anything in its path, monsters or cannons alike. His heart leapt into his throat. It was gaining on them!

“Evan! Tani!” Several voices shouted at once. The hand was too close! With terrified cries the two teenagers threw themselves forward, rolling down the scree-covered hill. Lofty’s shouting kept fading in and out as he bounced and rolled down just ahead of his king. Roland dropped his sword and leapt forward as Tani nearly rolled off the hill; he snatched her by the wrist at the last second and hauled her to safety. She clung to his hand and let him pull her upright, chest heaving from her sprint across the battlefield. Evan, now on his feet as well, looked no better. He shook himself off, cape and hair all askew.

“Is everyone—”

“We’re the last ones here!” Bracken replied, hammer in hand, “Are we staying or going?”

“Staying!” Evan said quickly as Lofty bounced back to his shoulder, “We have to attack it now or—” 

Ice shot up Roland’s spine. He whirled around, eyes wide, and stared as bright red light began to grow within the Horned One’s mouth. No. No no no no!

“Look out!”

There was no time to get away, and nowhere to go. Batu threw himself over the kids in useless defense as the Horned One let loose its power. The gigantic red beam of light was headed straight for them!

“NO!”

With a roar Leander surged to the front of the group, wand extended. Magic erupted from his palms, blossoming into a half-sphere all around them. Barely a heartbeat after the barrier had formed the Horned One’s attack slammed into it at full power, drowning them all in red light. Leander cried out, startled, and would have fallen had Roland not gotten an arm around his shoulders to hold him up. Already his teeth were grit, face drawn against the strain. The other three Higgledies leapt across shoulders to get to Leander, throwing whatever power they had left at him to shore up his barrier, but it wasn’t enough.

“Evan—” Aranella began.

“I know, I know! Just—hold on!” 

Light was growing behind them, Mornstar kicking up another stream of wind. The two streams collided, twisting and turning, pulling at hair and coats. Vortices of air spun all around them, kicking up dust and stone and anything left behind from the soldier’s mad dash out of the line of fire. A sword slapped against the barrier tip first, causing Tani to yelp and throw her hands over her head. Beneath Roland’s arm, Leander was growing tense. He grit his teeth, eyes squeezed close.

“No…not yet—”

A sudden crack drew Roland’s attention upwards. Cracks were spreading through the barrier beneath the Horned One’s attack, spindly lines spreading in all direction. Red light seeped through the cracks, threatening to break through at any moment. It was just too much for Leander to hold off, even with the Higgledies helping.

They were staring death in the face. There was nothing they could do. Roland turned away.

_No!_

The voice rang through Roland’s mind, clear as a bell. Whipping his head back around he watched in disbelief as the Horned One jerked back, its massive laser slicing upwards across the barrier and into the sky. Any monsters caught in its path simply vanished, not even leaving ash behind as the great beast stumbled backwards. Roland didn’t stop to wonder what had happened.

“Evan!” He shouted, “Now!”

With a wordless shout, Evan let Mornstar fly. The tremendous ball of pure Light soared across the now open air and slammed into the Horned One’s chin. The beast could only roar in pain and anger, the sound rattling through the air and their bones. For a few seconds it seemed as if the huge thing would topple backwards, but it caught itself at the last second and fell forwards instead, landing on its knees with a huge plume of dust. It was down but not out. Leander dropped the barrier as Evan leapt forward.

“Lofty!” The young king yelled, “Now!”

With a shout of his own the little Kingmaker leapt off of Evan’s shoulder, glowing with power. For half a second their Kingsbond stretched between them, and then all was light. Warm scales closed in as Lofty’s draconic form coiled around them, giving them just long enough to grab hold before he was properly airborne. The ground fell away beneath them too quickly to really keep track of, the surviving monsters left far behind as Lofty’s sinuous form soared through the air. Without hesitation he flew for the glowing source of power in the Horned One’s middle and slipped through the golden light.

Between one second and the next, they left the Isle behind and flew into dark stone tunnels lit only by softly glowing plants. Monsters milled about, ready to go and join the battle, but none could have been prepared for the dragon that slammed into them at full speed. Lofty roared, sending monsters flying as he zipped through the tunnels, too fast to slow down. Each quick turn sent Roland’s stomach spinning. If they crashed into something at this speed, they wouldn’t need to fight Doloran for a chance at death. They’d end right here!

He didn’t get a chance to worry for long. A light shone up ahead, rays of dusty sunlight filtering down into tunnels. Lofty surged forward, turned sharply upwards, and spiraled into a painfully blue sky. Far below, grassy hills spread out in all directions; Roland had only a second to stare at it in wonder before Lofty curved back down towards them, returning to level ground to allow them to safely jump off. Once the Delegation was safely on the grassy hill they had just exited, he returned to his much smaller form with a pop, landing facedown on the ground and not bothering to get to his feet.

“Fliiiipp…” he groaned into the soft grass “…Not doin’ that ‘gain…”

“I doubt that any of us will be,” Leander said, rubbing his forehead with one hand, glasses askew. He looked ready to fall over. “That was more taxing than I anticipated. We should—”

Whatever he was about to say was lost as he took a step forward, only for his leg to cave beneath him. Roland was close enough to see his eyes go wide as he began to fall, and close enough to reach out and catch him before it came to that. His heart beat heavy against his ribs; what had just happened?!

“Leander!” Evan exclaimed, rushing forward, “Are you alright?! What happened!”

Was he hurt? Roland quickly looked him over, but there were no obvious wounds, no real tears to his clothing. Had he missed a step? Leander’s hands came up to grip at his arm as he slowly shook his head.

“My apologies,” He said to Evan, trying to get his feet back under him, “I’m alright.”

“No you’re not,” Evan said, eyes narrowing. “You used up too much magic with that barrier, didn’t you?”

“…Perhaps?” Leander hedged. Everyone heaved a sigh, causing him to flush pink. “It wasn’t as if I could simply let us perish in that attack!”

“And we’re all very grateful that you didn’t,” Evan said with a nod, “But please, don’t strain yourself unnecessarily. Everyone—” He turned around before Leander could get another word out, “Tend to your wounds and catch your breaths. Doloran’s just going to have to wait a few more minutes.”

Roland fought back a snort. The man had waited three thousand years for this. What _were_ a few more minutes?

“…Give him an added foot or two of height and he will be a force to be reckoned with,” Leander said quietly.

“He already is,” Roland replied proudly. That pride warmed his heart as he helped Leander down into a sitting position on the soft summer green grass. “But you heard your King. Take five, catch your breath.” He tilted his head. “And maybe leave the scaring people job to me next time.”

Leander laughed quietly, yet more warmth blossoming in Roland’s heart as the sound carried through the space between them. “You’ve had more than your fair share of that burden, my friend. It’s high time the rest of us had a turn, isn’t it?” He smiled softly, closing his eyes. They were close enough that they leaned shoulder to shoulder. “Just give me a few moments.”

He’d have given them all an hour if he could have, but a few minutes was probably the best they could hope for. Roland watched the others as they waited; Aranella was tending to the teens, handling their scrapes and scratches, while Batu handled a gash on Bracken’s arm. Lofty was still facedown in the grass, the Higgledies milling about him as if they wanted to poke him and see what would happen. Roland braced himself for the chaos.

“Uh…guys?” The waver in Tani’s voice pulled everyone’s attention to her, standing at the top of a hill nearby. “We…we flew _inside_ the Horned One, right?”

“Yes?” Evan started walking towards her, “We did—Tani, what’s wrong?”

“There’s not supposed to be cities inside monsters, that’s what!” Tani whirled around, gesturing over her shoulder. “And there’s a city down there!”

Lofty popped up out of the grass. Roland and Leander exchanged a look, then got to their feet and headed towards the others. The group crested the hill, then came to a complete and grinding halt at what they saw down below. 

“What in the world…”

At the base of the rolling hills, a city spread out across the open plains. A grid-like system of well paved roads twisted and turned their way through bright white buildings, golden caps on the rooftops gleaming in the summer sunlight. Roland stared, drinking it all in with a disconcerting sense of relief. He _knew_ this place. He wasn’t quite sure how he knew it, but he knew it, and to see it again took a weight off his shoulders.

It shouldn’t have. He’d never seen it before in his life. His stomach clenched; something wasn’t right.

“Okay, seriously?” Bracken shook her head, “This doesn’t make any sense. There’s no way all of this fits in the Horned One’s stomach! We have to have gone somewhere else. Could we have ended up in that dimensional rift the Professor lady mentioned?”

“Doubtful,” Leander replied, “It is more likely that this is the Allegoria that Doloran desires, his dreams and memories given form by the Horned One’s powers.” He sighed quietly. “And it is just as likely that Doloran does not see that.”

“That means that…none of this is real?” Evan turned, frowning pensively, “Is that why there aren’t any people here? Even though they’ve taken all those souls?”

“Precisely.” Leander nodded. “It is much easier to create _things_ than _beings_ , even with limitless power. I am afraid that, even if Doloran were to succeed in restoring his nation, his people have been lost to time.” He sighed quietly. “There is no power that can triumph over death.”

“But he’s refusing to see that.” Evan said quietly. “…I…feel a bit sorry for him.” He looked out across the city. “Losing everything and everyone he knew the way he did…he and I aren’t really that different, when you think about it.”

“What?” Aranella and Roland asked in unison, incredulously. Aranella shook her head and continued, “Evan, you’re nothing like him! You would never stoop this low!”

“Wouldn’t I?” He tilted his head. “After my father died, you were all I had, Nella. If…” he inhaled shakily. “If you had died, and Roland hadn’t been there, I…I might have gone down a very dark road, too.” He turned to the others. “If I had never met any of you, if I had been completely alone, then…maybe I would have turned to the Darkness, too.” 

“Aye.” Batu nodded sternly. “Ye might’ve, but ye didn’t. That’s the difference, lad. Ye lost all ye knew, faced down death itself those first few nights away from yer home, and look at what ye went and did anyway!” He spread his hands. “Ye went and got the whole blessed world to work together outta the goodness of yer heart!” He gave a great big harrumph. “Maybe ye and the rotten swab started out the same, but ye sure as hell didn’t end up the same. That’s what counts, so don’t go doubtin’ yerself now!”

“That’s right, mun!” Lofty jumped up to Evan’s shoulder. “En’t just any ol’ heart that can go passin’ my trials, yea? Or ol’ Queenface’s in Mornstar neither!” He reached up, patting Evan’s cheek with one hand. “S’normal to go havin’ doubts when youer facin’ somethin’ big, my son, but youer heart’ll never let you down.”

“Yeah, and if you even tried to do something like this, we’d kick your tail.” Tani said cheekily. “So let’s save the rest of this weepy stuff for when the fight’s over, yeah?” Before Evan could reply, she pointed across the city to a floating platform far in the distance, a half-familiar crystalline statue wrapped around another white and gold building. “What do you think that is over there?”

“It’s the castle. The Cradle’s in the back of it.” Roland said, once again knowing without knowing how. He could feel the others eyes on him as he said, “If Doloran’s anywhere in the city, he’ll be there.”

Evan took a deep breath. Nodding firmly, he turned to face the city.

“Let’s go.”

Making their way down the hill, the group silently trekked into the city of Allegoria. The grass of the hill beneath their feet gave way to golden tiles as they entered the city proper, walking through empty streets. A weight hung over their shoulders; Tani and Evan stuck close to one another, though no one dared to say a word. It felt as if they were walking through a graveyard.

As they walked, Roland looked around. There was no mistaking the familiarity he felt in this place. It was the same familiarity he’d felt whenever Doloran was close by, an inner knowing when there should have been no way to know it at all. He knew all the streets of the city, all the twisting back alleys, all the ways to avoid being seen as one walked through the markets. It was as familiar to him as Evermore, as his childhood home. He could have walked it blindfolded.

Maybe it would have been better if he had. Seeing it so empty dragged at his heart, a chill filling his veins. This place had been so full of laughter and light once. The open square they were walking through had once been the square where everyone would gather to watch the King’s addresses. Flowers had dotted every window, lush planters at every corner. Curtains had blown in the fresh sea wind, the happy faces peering out the windows just to catch a glimpse of their beloved King.

That building there—that had been the school, the open air courtyard where he had heard the children laughing. There, the market itself, covered from the worst of the sun to shade shoppers and sellers alike. He could still smell the hint of spice in the air. And—there, down that side street, that had been where couples would spend nights staring at the sky, the stars and the moon glimmering over the ocean. He had watched so many of them and wondered what that had been like but he’d never—

“Roland!” Aranella hissed. 

Roland startled, jerked out of the memories that had overtaken him. A shudder ran down his spine, ice running through his veins. His chest ached. What had just…he shook his head.

“I’m…okay,” He said, though he was about as convinced of that fact as Aranella. She tightened her grip on his arm and narrowed her eyes at him. “Sorry.”

“Hold it together,” She said firmly, shaking his arm. “You’re not allowed to go falling apart on us now, do you hear me?”

He tried to smile, but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. She squeezed his arm before letting go, turning back the way they were walking. Thankfully the others hadn’t noticed his little disappearance, too focused on what was in front of them to look back.

A massive gate blocked their passage to the palace, closing off access to the set of floating stairs that would allow them up to the hovering platform the palace rested on. Four crystals were set in the golden bars, but their beauty was marred by the Darkness that seethed and roiled around them. Tani drew back, arm in front of her chest.

“Urgh,” She shuddered, “I’m not sticking my lock pick in that!” She turned to look over her shoulder at Tove perched on Roland’s shoulder. “Can’t you push this stuff back?”

“Hig!” Tove replied, shaking a fist at her, “Hig pig higgle!”

“He says it’s too strong,” Evan translated, expression grim. “I think…I think it’s the Horned One’s magic again.” 

The cold grip around Roland’s heart had to agree with him. Nausea swept through him as his heart skipped a beat, his head aching with the stuff. Of all the times—

Without warning, the ground beneath their feet shook. Everyone cried out, startled, and reached out to hold one another upright as they were nearly knocked from their feet. Cracks appeared in the stone of the buildings, then vanished in a wash of sweet smelling Darkness that sent Roland’s stomach roiling. He closed his eyes against it, but as quickly as the shaking had started, it stopped. No one let go.

“What was that?” Aranella asked, looking around, “That felt like the tremors in the Factory.”

“The Horned One must be recovering,” Leander said quietly, “I suspect that was the beast attempting to get back to its feet.”

“Argh!” Bracken let loose a frustrated cry, “What’s it take to knock this thing down?! I thought Mornstar was supposed to be this super strong spell!”

“It is,” Evan hissed, ears folding back, “but the Horned One must have been stronger! And—”

“Cut the chatter!” Batu interrupted, “Deal with the why’s later—we gotta get through that gate!” He looked to Evan. “Can ye cast Mornstar or somethin’, lad? Blast back the Dark?”

“No.” Evan shook his head. “I mean, I can, but then…”

“You won’t have enough magic to cast it on Doloran.” Roland finished. A tiny part of him thought that was a wonderful idea, but he shoved it aside and tried to think. They couldn’t use Light to get through, and Tove’s Darkness wasn’t strong enough to repel this. They couldn’t destroy it, which meant…he looked up and narrowed his eyes. Leander had said that it was the Horned One’s Darkness keeping him up. That meant that he had some of that same Darkness inside of _him_. Maybe… “Step back.”

“What—Roland!”

Reaching out for the gate, Roland stepped forward. The handles were right where he remembered them, sun-warmed despite the Darkness as his hands closed around them. Instantly, the Darkness reached out. Ice gripped painfully at his heart, driving the breath from his lungs as it seeped into his bones, threatening to pull him under. It wrapped around his arms and he closed his eyes. Already he could feel the Horned One pulling at him, trying to make him _stop this_ , but he refused to give up. Something else had stopped it, something that had saved their lives before. Maybe—

_Please_ , he shouted into his own mind, reaching out as best he could through the Darkness that was already swallowing him whole. The others felt so far away, even though they were right at his side, the bond holding firm, _Help us!_

There was no reply. Could it hear him, or had he simply imagined it? No. No, he knew he’d heard it, heard _her_! She was still there, he could feel it! A tiny shard of light and warmth lost in the Dark somewhere. He grit his teeth and held on.

_Please! We’re trying to help him!_

Cold and warmth were warring inside him, the light of his bond with the others straining to keep the Darkness from truly overtaking him. He could just hear them calling his name, reaching out to him, but he couldn’t let go yet. Not yet, dammit! She was in here somewhere!

_Help us save him!_

The light turned towards him. Sadness and grief not his own washed over him, remorse for all that had happened. He shook his head; she didn’t have to apologize for something she hadn’t done. She just had to—

His hands were warm. Forcing open his eyes, Roland looked down. Darkness still coiled around his arms, his shoulders, his chest, but his hands were free of it. Green and gold magic spiraled around his fingers, the same magic that had helped him to read the Tablet. Something shifted beneath his hands, there was a tiny click from within the gate, and a warm hand brushed across his heart.

_Go_ , the bell-voice whispered, _Go._

He pushed with all his might. The gates shrieked in protest, Darkness trying to hold them closed, but they couldn’t withstand their King. They opened just enough for Batu to slip through. Roland grit his teeth.

“Everyone through!” He shouted, “Now!”

They didn’t stop to ask questions. The teens darted through first, Lofty and the Higgledies fast on their heels. Bracken and Aranella went through next, followed quickly by Batu. Leander lingered the longest, clearly worried, but once he was through Roland closed his eyes. He just had to let go. 

_Let go._

Steeling himself, he let go of the handles. The Darkness shrieked in the back of his mind as, robbed of its power source, it could no longer fight off the light of the others. It dragged icy claws through his insides as he slipped through the gate, stumbling from the sudden weakness that turned his bones to jelly. Aranella and Leander surged forward, each catching him under an arm before he could fall.

“You idiot!” Aranella shouted, her voice louder than the crash of the gate slamming closed behind them, “That was reckless! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!”

The exact opposite, though he couldn’t find the breath to answer her. She growled low in her throat, knocking their heads together. Her worry sang through the bond, chorused by the others, and that warmth pushed back the ice still clinging to his veins. He smiled tiredly.

“Sorry,” He apologized sincerely, “Best I could do on such short notice.”

“Honestly…” Leander sighed, “You truly have cornered the market on scaring us all to death, Roland. Keep this up and we’ll all be gray before fifty.”

“And I don’t know about you, but gray is _not_ my color,” Bracken said firmly. She jabbed a finger in his direction. “Stop. It.”

Roland’s smile got a little wider, a little more sheepish. He’d…really have to try now, wouldn’t he? He nodded, seeking out Evan. Evan frowned at him in return, lips pressed into a thin line as he searched Roland’s face, before he sighed and nodded as well. What was done was done, it seemed. When this was done, they’d all take a nice long break again.

“Catch your breath,” Evan said, a hand clenched above his heart. “We’ll move on in a few minutes.” He turned, looking over his shoulder at the castle and the Cradle beyond, up a huge flight of stairs. Somewhere up there, Doloran was waiting for them.

One way or another, this would all end today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re just. Going to skip that nightmare imagery of Roland’s mini-return, kthx. Not gonna lie, my reaction to that section of the game was to legit go “WAS THAT STRICTLY NECESSARY” at my screen. NNK as a series has never shied away from death but that was. Whoof.
> 
> (also pay close attention in the talking scene before the final boss of “The Fifth High Higgledy” in Tome. YEAH THEY FREAKING WENT THERE!)


	114. Chapter 114

The palace of Allegoria was a maze. Corridors and rooms stretched in all directions, empty of all who would have once called it home. It was beautiful, in a haunting sense; white marble threaded with gold, carved columns holding up domed ceilings studded with stained glass skylights. Rays of colored light danced along the floor as the group headed through the castle, the camera on Bracken’s tablet snapping away behind them while they hurried through hallway after hallway, footsteps echoing all around them.

Had it not been for Roland’s preternatural sense of direction, they’d have gotten lost somewhere around the third corner. Worry gnawed a hole in Evan’s gut as they walked. He knew his way around, but how? Was it the same thing that had let him read the tablet, the same thing that had let them through the gate? And if it was, was it the Horned One’s magic or whatever piece of Doloran that had slipped into him?

Evan tried not to think about it. Whatever it was, it would have to wait.

“Look!” Tani said suddenly, pulling Evan’s attention back. She pointed up at a high window where a single golden Soul was flying in, twisting and twining as it flew slowly down the hallway. “Where’s it going?”

Down the hall, it seemed, though Evan couldn’t have said what direction it was. He watched the Soul as it flew, ears pricked forward. He strained his hearing, but the walls were too thick. The only thing he could hear was the heartbeats and breathing of everyone around them. Whatever was that way he just couldn’t tell.

“Towards the Cradle,” Roland said with a grimace. Everyone looked to him, but he was looking down the hall. “That’s where it is. Or at least…” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Where it _was_.”

Evan and Tani shared a concerned look. He wasn’t the only one who was worried, going by the look on her face, and the others weren’t far behind. Behind them, Bracken shook her head and slipped her tablet back into her arms band.

“When we get home, remind me to pick your brain about how you know that. I’ve got way too many questions about this place.”

A smile flickered across Roland’s face.

“Deal. Come on—” He took a steadying breath. “Let’s go.”

Sticking close together, the group headed down the hall. Lofty, perched on Evan’s shoulder, was breathing a little too quickly for calm. Evan reached up to press a hand against his Kingmaker’s side, trying to press calm he didn’t really feel through their bond. Lofty smiled appreciatively but didn’t say a word as they came to a set of ornate doors, a golden sun set in heavy looking marble. Evan contemplated them for a moment, then reached forward. He half expected the doors to be too heavy for him, that Batu would have to push them open, but they swung open at his touch and he had to fight back a surprised hiss.

Magic scented the air inside the Cradle, thick and overly sweet. Evan looked around as they stepped inside. While the castle had shared Allegoria’s white and gold style, the Cradle was anything but. Giant snake heads burst out of the wall, blue and purple flames erupting between their fangs. The magical torch light scattered over the deep violet walls and the mosaic set into the floor, a spiral of some sort that made Evan’s head swim if he stared at it too long. It was entirely Dark, but it was somehow…pretty, in a set his teeth on edge sort of way. He looked up as a golden light slipped past him. Another Soul! He watched as it twisted around the room, then dove into one of the flames and disappeared. In its place, one of the black monsters that had plagued the Isle appeared, then vanished as well.

This was where they were coming from? Evan shuddered, baring his teeth. This had to stop! Where was Doloran?!

A chuckle from across the room answered that question. Evan whipped his head around to see Doloran striding down a massive flight of a stairs, another bowl of dark flame flickering behind him. Evan’s heart caught in his throat: there was a face in the flames!

“You have done well to make it this far,” Doloran’s voice pulled his attention, “Though I suppose I should not be surprised. You have accomplished much, and ought to be proud of yourselves.”

“Cut the crap, Doloran.” Roland snapped, “We’re here to put an end to this.”

“Are you now?” Doloran laughed, shoulders shaking with amusement. “And how do you intend to plan to do such a thing? Or better yet, why?” He cocked his head to the side. “Perhaps you do not share my vision of a better world, Roland, but surely you are aware that if the Horned One’s power fades, you too shall fade away?”

Roland said nothing. No one said anything. There was no point in telling Doloran that they had fixed that little problem. Or at least, they hoped they had. Evan could still feel the others worry through their shared bond, a sour note ringing through his bones. Doloran snorted.

“I see. Your own life does not concern you, but what of your family? I was not lying when I said that your country would return should Allegoria rise again. Do you not wish to see such a day? To be reunited with your family once more?” He looked over the group, then tilted his head. “…Perhaps not. After all…you have so _easily_ replaced them.”

A hurt sound crawled out of Roland’s throat as he jerked back, nearly rocked off his feet. Nella stepped up to steady him, glaring at Doloran, but the wound had been dealt. Evan clenched his fists.

“Stop it!” He yowled, “Just stop it! Stop saying those awful things—” He looked up and bared his teeth. “Family is never as simple as who’s blood and who isn’t! And just—just because you make a new family doesn’t mean that you loved your first one any less! It doesn’t mean that you replaced them!”

He had loved his birth father. He always would. But that didn’t mean he loved Roland any less! It was the same thing here and now. He shook his head and glared at Doloran. 

“No one’s replaced anyone,” he spat, “And even if you could bring them all back, this cost is too high. Just because you would do anything to bring a loved one back doesn’t mean that you should!”

“Oh?” Doloran inclined his head. He looked to Roland. “And what say you, Roland? Have you truly—”

“I said cut the crap.” Roland snapped. When he lifted his head, his eyes were firm. “I told you already: I’m never going to work with you. Even if it means.” He took a deep, steadying breath. “Even if it means that my world, my family…even if it means that they’re gone forever, I know them well enough to know they would _never_ forgive me if I sided with you.”

“So you would doom them to death instead.” Doloran snorted. “Very well. Let that be your choice, but it shall not be mine! You will thank me when your world is restored, with your help or without it.”

Evan grit his teeth. Every passing second brought them closer to a fight. He could hear the others shifting their weight, preparing to scatter the moment it came to it, but Roland…he didn’t move. He just shook his head.

“You know, I think I get it now. I think I finally understand why I was brought here.”

“Oh?” Doloran tilted his head. “Please. Enlighten us.”

“I was brought here to stop you because I’m the one who can understand what you’ve been through.” he said, “You and I are the same. Not just soul mates, but two kings with no kingdoms left to rule. Everything we knew, gone.” Roland frowned. “But that’s where it stops. I’ve…I’ve learned to move on, even a little, but you—” He looked up. “You’ve spent so long just trying to get it all back that you’ve missed what’s right in front of you!”

Taking a step forward, Roland extended both hands.

“None of this is real, Doloran! The Horned One—it didn’t give you back the Allegoria you lost! It can’t give you back your people, no matter how many souls you give it! It’s been manipulating you this whole time, turning you into someone you’re not!”

Stopping a pace ahead of Evan, he sliced a hand through the air. 

“And I’m going to make you see that. We’re going to stop you, and remind you who you really are.”

Silence but for the crackle of magical flame. Doloran’s placidly amused face fell into a snarl.

“Who I really am?” He repeated. Magic crackled up and down his arms, thick and dark. “You think you know me? You. Know. _nothing_!”

Roland called his sword to his hand.

“Enlighten me.”

Magic pooled in Doloran’s hand as he sliced it through the air. A foul wind swept over them all, causing them to shield their faces. The Higgledies went flying head over heels, but the rest of them were able to hold their ground and glare at Doloran as he called his staff to his hand.

“You will delay my plans no longer!”

The group scattered. There was no cover in the circular hall, no places to duck behind if Doloran got a spell off, so they just couldn’t let him! Batu and Bracken charged in, hammers in hand, and swung in practiced unison. Evan watched as Doloran was forced back out of their reach, even his considerable strength unable to withstand their combined assault. 

“We need only a minute!” Leander’s voice pierced the chaos, Tani’s arrows flying to pepper Doloran back into hammer range, “Buy us time enough to cast!”

“We’ll do what we can!” Roland shouted back, rushing into the fray as Doloran teleported away from a swing of Bracken’s hammer. When he reappeared, Roland was already there waiting for him. Sword clashed with staff. “Make it quick!”

Steeling himself, Evan began to gather his magic. He kept as much of a watch on the battle as he could, itching to join the fray, but he knew he couldn’t. His place in this plan was Light. He had to leave the rest to the others, trust that they could handle themselves. And he did trust them, really truly he did!

But he could feel their unease, their concern, their fear. It set his teeth on edge that he could only watch as Doloran teleported away from Roland as well, leaving him to stumble. Batu slid to a halt and roared, shaking a fist and calling Doloran very unkind things. If he cared, it didn’t show on his face when he reappeared, magic already flickering into being at the head of his staff. 

“You will die, so that Allegoria will live!”

No one was close enough to stop the attack! But they didn’t need to be. Cracks split the air as Roland and Bracken both called on their guns, laser fire sinking into Doloran’s back from two sides. He had to drop the spell to whirl on them and defend himself, but Tani had closed the gap! She let loose a tremendous shout and a huge gust of wind, forcing him back into Nella’s range!

Nella didn’t bother with her dagger this time. She shifted her weight, pivoting on one heel, and with one booted foot caught him right between the legs! Evan flinched with a sympathetic wince. It had to have hurt, because Doloran stumbled back with a wheeze. Halfway across the room, so did Roland.

“Aranella!”

“Sorry!” She shouted, sounding not very sorry at all. “First thing I could think of!”

Batu, laughing uproariously, went charging past her to keep harrying Doloran. They hadn’t really hurt him much, Evan realized, but they had kept him from casting a spell against them. Maybe they could still pull this off!

Or maybe not. With a savage growl, Doloran swung his staff, catching Batu in the ribs with a blade of Darkness. The big man shouted and went skidding across the room, a hand coming to his side. Tani whirled around, eyes wide.

“Boss!”

“’M fine, girly!” Batu bellowed, “Don’t let ‘im escape!”

It was too late for that. Doloran vanished again, dodging away from Roland coming in behind him to reappear in the center of the room, staff held in both hands before him.

“Arise, warriors of Allegoria!” Doloran’s voice echoed through the chamber, “Your King commands it!”

The hair on the back of Evan’s neck went up as a slithering noise sounded behind him. He whirled around and cried out in surprise as a tainted Goo slipped out of the flame, eyes glowing a horrid red color. More monsters were sliding or stepping out of the other flames, out numbering the Delegation two to one! Evan was forced to abandon his position and run, Nella darting past to cover his retreat.

“Focus on the spell!” She called, “We’ll cover you!”

“Right!”

Evan slid to a halt, yanking on his magic with both proverbial hands. He closed his eyes, the sounds of battle washing over him as the Delegation gave everything they had to buy him and Leander time. Gunfire snapped through the air, one shot whizzing far too close for his peace of mind. Arrows clattered, Tani shouted her rage to the heavens. Something slimy crashed into stone. The Higgledies, having finally rejoined the fray, shouted and slammed their power down into Doloran. He cried out, startled.

Evan snapped his eyes open. Magic fizzed and popped just beneath his skin, lifting off of him in gentle curls of light. 

“Leander!” He shouted, “Now!”

Calling Mornstar from his arms band, Evan began to draw the rune in the air before him. It glowed with golden power; across the room, another rune floated in the air, this one glowing with violet energy as Leander poured his magic into the spell. A vortex of magical wind spun up, pulling at everything not nailed down. The magical flames sputtered and danced wildly in the wind, some even going out! Doloran, having managed to shake off the effects of the Higgledies attack, turned to stare at Evan and the wand in his hand.

“That wand—”

Whatever he was going to say was lost to the wind as both runes flared with light and power. Evan thrust the ancient wand forward.

“Mornstar!” 

Across the room, Leander shoved both hands forward.

“Evenstar!”

There was no stopping it now. The two spheres of magic flew forward from their casters, colliding just above Doloran’s head in the center of the room. For a moment, the two opposing forces remained separate, almost repelling one another, but then the moment passed. They pressed in, melding into one gigantic sphere of twisting, writhing magical energy. Sunrise gold and midnight purple twisted, pushing and pulling at one another, swirling around each other as the spell grew larger and larger, feeding off of its own energy.

“Everybody down!” Lofty shouted a split second before silver-colored barriers slammed down in front of every member of the Delegation. “This’ll be big!”

There was no time to close ranks. Batu grabbed Tani and pulled her into his arms, turning his back to shield her from the spell. Nella came running, throwing herself over Evan just as the spell _exploded_ , the sound so loud that Evan couldn’t hear anything but the rush of wind as power swept over them all. He cried out, clinging to Nella as they were all sent tumbling in all directions. Her arms tightened around him as they were brought to a sudden halt when she hit something, and he felt more than heard the rumble of stone as the Cradle collapsed all around them!

Squeezing his eyes shut, he clung to her and reached through the Bond for the others. They all immediately reached back, more worried for one another than themselves, but there was nothing more they could do. They could only wait, praying that this would _work_!

They didn’t have to wonder for long. As destructive as the spells had been, they faded quickly. Evan opened his eyes and looked up to find that the Cradle had been completely destroyed. The roof was just gone, the walls crumbled to barely more than waist height. All of the gaping snake heads were destroyed, either crushed or so twisted up that there was no way they could ever hold a flame again, and even the mosaic in the floor was broken beyond repair. He reached out through the Bond again, checking on everyone as he and Nella climbed to their feet, unharmed thanks to Lofty’s Ward spell.

Tani responded first, a bright flare of annoyance and anger echoed by Batu’s more thunderous rumble. They were fine, just stuck beneath some rubble. Leander’s more bell-like note chimed in then, aggravated but unharmed. Bracken buzzed through the bond, already back on her feet with hammer in hand as she made her way towards Batu and Tani to help. Lofty was alright as well, bouncing his way across the ruined floor with the Higgledies fast on his heels.

But—where was Roland? Evan scanned the ruins of the room, trying to find that familiar flash of blue; his heart beat faster and faster when he just couldn’t find it! Where was he?! He opened his mouth to call out, only to stop as he caught sight of someone else instead.

Doloran, still standing, in the center of the ruins. He barely standing, leaning heavily on his staff, and was an absolute mess. His headdress was gone, revealing a head of silver hair and a far too familiar—if far too _green_ —face. His robes were tattered, his cape little more than shreds. He looked ready to topple over in a stiff breeze, but he still had the strength to life his head and glare at Evan, his crimson eyes flashing.

“You…” he snarled, ignorant of Evan snarling right back at him, “You have been a thorn in my side for far too long, boy…” Magic crackled up and down his arms. Evan slipped into his stance. Nella stepped up beside him, dagger in hand as Doloran continued, “But you have delayed my plans for the last time!”

Evan prepared to throw himself out of the way, but he needn’t have bothered. Footsteps clattered over the broken floor from behind Doloran. He gasped sharply, turning around just in time to catch Roland’s fist with his face! The sorcerer stumbled backwards and lost his footing, staff clattering to the ground as he fell. 

“Roland!”

He stumbled back, away from Doloran, and would have collapsed himself had it not been for Leander rushing to catch him. Evan and the others scrambled across the room, yelling over one another in a concerned cacophony. Roland just shook his head.

“I’m okay—I’m okay!”

He barely looked it. He looked about as ready to fall over as Doloran had, and Evan could tell that the only reason he was still on his feet was because of Leander holding him upright. He shook out his hand and grimaced. Evan bit his lip, concern singing through the Bond, but forced himself to turn away. Doloran was already picking himself up. He reached for his staff, but Bracken got there first and kicked it out of the reach. She called her gun to her hand, pointing it at him.

“Just stay down,” She hissed angrily, “Make this easy for once in your life.

Doloran, a bruise already blooming on the side of his jaw, turned slowly to look at her. He was an absolute mess. They all were. If it came down to another fight, Evan wasn’t sure who would win.

But it didn’t seem that Doloran had another fight in him, either. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. Evan’s heart went out to him.

“It’s over, Doloran,” Roland said, managing to get his feet beneath him again, “Your plan has failed. You’re finished.”

“Allegoria won’t be restored like this.” Evan said firmly. “No matter how much you want to, you can’t bring back the dead. I’m sorry, but.” He shook his head. “They’re gone. You have to move on.”

“Move on?” Doloran asked. “You…you and I are much the same, Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum.” He raised his head slowly. “Two kings, risen to a throne far too young. Tell me: if you were to lose everything, what would you do?”

Evan had asked himself that same question more than once. He asked himself again, though he thought he already knew the answer. If he had been in Doloran’s position, alone and bereft of everything and everyone he had ever loved, would he have been desperate enough to turn to the Darkness for even the slightest chance of getting them back? He liked to think not, but would he really have been better? He’d seen desperation make people do things they never would have considered before, watched the Darkness twist their worst fears around them until they had seen nothing more. Stuck in that…

Even he would have given up. He shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he admitted honestly. “Maybe we would have made the same choices after all. But that still doesn’t change the fact that you have to move on, Doloran. You have to let go.”

“Let go?” Doloran snorted. “You say that as if it were so easy…”

“Why isn’t it?” Roland asked. “This is about more than just the people, isn’t it? More than just the Horned One.”

“You are…both right and wrong.” Doloran said tiredly. He closed his eyes. “My Allegoria was a beautiful kingdom, built by the rulers who preceded me. It was a realm much like your Evermore, a realm of peace and prosperity. I was given the crown after my father’s…untimely passing, but I was…too young for such responsibility. I was arrogant. Conceited.” He shook his head. “I was a fool.”

“Doloran…”

“My council sought to guide me, but I did not listen to them. I thought myself…better than them. I listened to none but our Kingmaker, Alisandra.” His face softened, eyes grown distant and warm as he stared into his past. “She was too stubborn to let me simply roll over her. She fought back as good as I gave her, and helped me to come to rule over our people. Our bond grew stronger with each passing day, and I…” He shook his head. “I committed the greatest of all sins. I fell in love with Alisandra, and she with me. It was our…my greatest folly.” Doloran sighed, sounding near to tears. 

Tani clapped her hand to her mouth, eyes wide. Evan stared at him, shocked. Love wasn’t a sin! It couldn’t be! 

“You see, love of such a nature between King and Kingmaker is an offense against the will of the Gods themselves. As punishment, she was cursed to spend the rest of eternity in the guise of the Horned One, and cast along with Allegoria, into another dimension.” He came back to the then and now, eyes fiery with resolve. “I vowed then and there to bring her back, she and our beloved kingdom! And no matter the cost, I _will_ bring them back!”

Bold words coming from a man who couldn’t even stand. Evan frowned deeply.

“The guise of the Horned One, you said,” Leander said pensively, “Does that mean that…the creature we see, the beast we are all inside, is merely an outer shell? A prison in which Alisandra is trapped?”

“Yes.” Doloran nodded. “And with the power of the four Kingsbonds, I can shatter this prison, and return her to my side.”

“So you did all of this…to restore her? For love?”

“Yes. I did. When she was taken from me I lost everything—”

“You lost the person you loved,” Roland interrupted, “And your home. And believe me, I’m sorry you had to live through that instead of dying with them, but that doesn’t excuse any of this!” He shook his head. “Do you have _any_ idea how many people have been hurt or worse because of what you’ve done? Do you have any idea of who’s suffered because of this?”

Doloran snarled up at Roland, but there was something in his eyes… “I am willing to pay any price.”

“Yeah. _You_ are.” Roland shook his head. “But it’s not you who pays the price, is it? It’s innocent people. You’d destroy whole countries and hurt countless people, and for what? Love?” He snorted. “That’s not love, Doloran. Love isn’t—it’s not sacrificing others to get what you want, it’s about giving yourself _for_ them. Supporting them, trusting them, and sometimes.” He sighed. “Sometimes, it’s about moving on, even when it hurts so bad you can’t breathe.” He raised a hand to his chest. “Even if, sometimes, you wish you _had_ died with them.”

Evan stared up at him. Grief sang through their bond, an overwhelming note that the light alone couldn’t hold back. He couldn’t imagine having to live with that sort of grief for as long as Roland had, to know that he was the sole survivor of not only his family but his entire world! And yet, somehow, he had found the strength to carry on, to help Evan with his own dream. He had decided to _stay_.

Gratitude filled Evan’s heart. He poured that, and what comfort he could manage, through the bond they all shared. Echoes of the others comfort and love and trust brushed against his senses as they poured their own emotions into the bond, their wordless support helping Roland to stand up just a little straighter. He took a steadying breath.

“The thing is, you and I didn’t die. It hurts, and maybe it always will, but we’re still alive. This world…it’s all we have left.” He opened his eyes. “And that has to be enough, Doloran. We can’t spend our entire lives wishing and fighting for something that’s not meant to be.”

Doloran glared up at his Soul Mate. 

“Perhaps you have given up on your family,” he said, “but I refuse to allow Alisandra to suffer any longer—”

“What would she want?” Roland interrupted him again, bringing the ancient King up short. “Alisandra. You say you two were in love, which means you knew her pretty well. What would _she_ want? Would she want all of this?” He spread both his hands to encompass the mess all around them. “Would she want you to cause all of this pain just to bring her back?”

“I—”

“You already know the answer, don’t you?” Roland took a step forward. “You knew it before you even started all of this and you still went through with it!”

“What would have me do instead?!” Doloran shouted, only to stop as Roland extended a hand towards him, not out of anger or hatred but out of kindness, to help him to his feet.

“Get up.” Roland said. “And do what Alisandra would want. Make amends for what you’ve done to the world, and live on.”

Doloran stared at him, eyes wide. “…What?”

“We lived, Doloran,” Roland said, “Maybe we shouldn’t have. Maybe we both should have died a long time ago, but we didn’t.” He shook his head. “For whatever reason, we’re still here and they’re not. That means that it’s our job to live for their sake.” Looking back, he smiled warmly at Evan. Relief bubbled through the young king as Roland said, “And for our own.”

Turning back, he extended his hand a little further.

“Now get up before I have to drag you out of here.”

Evan watched Doloran’s awestruck expression. He watched, heart racing, as Doloran slowly began to reach for Roland’s hand. Their fingertips brushed, magic sparking between them in twists of green and gold and deep navy. A bolt of crimson snuck in between their fingers and then—

They both shouted in pain, blown back and apart as a dark haze swirled into being around them. Roland fell to his knees, a hand at his chest, and pain rocketed down their bond. Evan shrieked, stumbling back.

“What’s—what’s happening?!”

“It’s the Darkness!” Lofty shouted, bouncing onto Evan’s shoulder. He was glowing with Light, trying to hold back the swirling Darkness, “The Horned One’s too powerful—it’s takin’ ‘em both over!”

No! Evan tried to move, tried to lurch forward and get to Roland, but he was frozen in place. He could do nothing but watch in horror as Doloran was lifted into the air, the haze growing thicker around him.

“I—I will restore them!” He said haltingly, the words sounding as if they’d been dragged out of his throat, “I must! Alisandra! Allegoria!” Power glowed around him, strongest around his hands as he raised them up in front of his chest. A magical wind began to build around them, sending the tattered shreds of his cape flying in all directions. “Both shall live again!”

“Doloran!” Roland shouted, “Doloran, don’t! Fight it! Don’t let it—ngh—”

Whatever he’d been about to say he couldn’t finish. Pain and fear shot down the bond, both Roland’s and everyone else’s, as the Darkness grew thicker around him and hid him from sight. The bond went silent.

“Roland!” Everyone shouted. 

In stark contrast, Light grew around Doloran as four streaks of colored light, one for each stolen Kingsbond, began to circle around him. Evan turned and bared his teeth.

“Doloran! That’s enough! Stop this!”

“My crimes will be more than outweighed by the revival of Allegoria. By the return of all that has been lost!”

No! 

“Rise, beloved Kingdom!” Doloran shouted, voice echoing despite the openness of the space around them, “Live again!”

With that final cry, Doloran through his hands and the power gathered within them to the sky. Magic shot forth, the power of the four Kingsbonds reaching into the false sky. It _cracked_ , splintering, as the Horned One’s shell finally broke open. Power leaked along the edges, gold and purple and white, almost too bright to look at. 

“Everyone get down!” Leander shouted; the scent of salt water filled the air as he threw his magic up into a shimmering barrier, but even that couldn’t hold back the light. Evan turned his head away as everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story? In my first playthrough, I played Evan in the battle with Doloran. Due to some rather horrible spell dodging and Doloran’s teleporting madness, AI-controlled Roland was the one to deal the finishing blow. That mental image has stuck with me this entire time, and oh. :3 How long I’ve waited to use it.


	115. Chapter 115

“Ready? On three. One…two…three!”

Evan shoved, a burst of magic adding power to Leander’s barrier to shove off the rubble and debris that had fallen onto it. Stone went flying, crashing into the walls that remained. Straining to see through the dust, Evan narrowed his eyes. What had Doloran _done_? And where was he?

More importantly, where was Roland?

“Roland!” Bracken was already shouting, coughing around a mouthful of dusty air. “Dammit—Roland, where are you?!”

No answer. Evan swallowed hard, trying his best to not panic. Nothing was alright, but losing their heads wouldn’t help. They had to hold it together.

“Can anyone see him?” Leander asked, waving a hand through the dust, “Or sense him?”

“No!” Nella replied, “And I can’t see Doloran, either. Dammit!” She cursed harshly, “Where are they?!”

Before anyone could answer, a tremendous roar made the air itself shake. Everyone, even Lofty, cried out in alarm. Where had that come from!? Was the Horned One’s shell moving again? No—no, the ground was steady so where—

“Up there!” Tani pointed up into the sky, “Look!”

Evan snapped his head up, then stepped back with a gasp. Terror seized at his heart for a moment as they all stared up at a massive creature, taller than a building and wider than at least two of them, spread two pairs of massive wings and roar into the toxic purple sky. Darkness exploded from the creature, blasting in all directions, before it seemed to grab hold of the sky itself. What was it doing?

He soon had his answer. Unable to do anything but watch, Evan stared as the monster dug its fingers into the sky and _pulled_ , the sky shattering beneath its grip. Tani screamed as the sky itself was torn asunder, a massive crack like a broken egg splitting all across the horizon. Glowing lines of energy spread in all directions as the crack spread wide enough to see through to the other side, whirls of stars and colors visible even from so far below. With another roar, the monster coated itself in Darkness and dove inside the crack.

No, Evan realized, not a crack. A Rift! And it was spreading fast.

“Was that…” He heard Bracken ask, “Was that the Horned One?”

“The beast’s true form, no doubt,” Leander replied, “I sensed the same Darkness as before. Doloran’s efforts freed it from the shell, and now.” He glared up at Doloran, hanging suspended in front of the Rift. “Now it threatens to doom us all. That Rift will swallow the entire world if it continues like this.”

“Blasted swab,” Batu growled, “blinder ‘n a wyvern at high noon!”

A burst of sympathy caught Evan off guard. Now wasn’t the time for such things! He shook his head.

“We have to do something,” He said, “But we need to find Roland first!” He looked around the ruined Cradle. The dust had finally settled, but no matter where he looked there was simply no sign of him. Even the spot where he’d gone down had no trace. His body was just. Gone.He turned to Leander, heart racing. “Can we track him somehow? Through the Bond, or—another spell?”

Leander didn’t answer right away, eyes closed. Then, slowly, he shook his head.

“I cannot sense him,” he said, “His part of the bond is still there, but it…it has gone silent. I…” He lifted his head, looking up to the Rift. “…I do not know where he is. The Darkness must have taken him, but I do not know to where!”

“He is gone.” Doloran’s voice came from behind them. Everyone whirled around, calling weapons to their hands as Doloran appeared in a wash of shadow. He looked even worse than before, half bent over and ready to topple if someone so much as breathed on him the wrong way. He stared at the ground as he spoke, voice flat. “The Horned One no longer had a need of him. He…and Alisandra…they are lost.”

Evan stared at him. That couldn’t be true! They would have known if Roland was gone! They would have felt it! There would have been _something_ , some change to the bond that went beyond silence and stillness. He shook his head. 

“No,” He said, “No! He’s not dead! He isn’t—” He forced himself to breathe, “We’d know if he was!” They would have known! They would have! He took a step forward. “Doloran, please! Where is he?!”

Doloran didn’t answer. With a growl, Batu thundered forward. He grabbed Doloran by the front of his robes and lifted him off his feet.

“Where is he!?” He shouted, giving Doloran a shake. Doloran didn’t even try to put up a fight. Batu wasn’t impressed. “Answer the question, damn ye!”

“Batu, wait!” Evan lunged forward, putting a hand on the big man’s arm. The muscles within trembled underneath his hand as Batu turned to look at him. Evan met his eyes and swallowed hard. He nodded once. Batu’s lips twitched in a snarl, but he set Doloran back down. Evan turned to him. “Doloran, _please_. What do you mean by gone?”

“Exactly that.” Doloran replied. “Now that it is free, the beast has no need of me. It has no need of _Roland_ , and so it simply…took him.” He shook his head. “As it did all the other souls. It took them all into the Darkness of its own power. There is…no return from that.”

“Then how are you still here?” Nella asked sharply, “You’re Soul Mates, aren’t you? What happens to one happens to the other. How is it you’re not gone, too?”

“It is because he carries a part of Roland’s soul within him.” Leander said. The lenses of his glasses gleamed, hiding his eyes from sight. “The part that you stole from him.”

Doloran looked away.

“Wait, hang on—” Tani stomped over, “Do you mean that if he hadn’t gone and taken that part of him, Roland would still be here?!” When Leander nodded wordlessly, she whirled on Doloran, fists clenched at her sides. “You—you—ARGH!”

She made to charge at him, only for Bracken to grab her around the waist and pull her back. Still kicking, Tani screamed.

“Bring him back!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, voice near to breaking. Evan’s heart cracked, breath catching in his throat. “Bring him back, damn you! He’s ours!”

“I cannot.” Doloran said flatly. He didn’t react even as Batu half lifted him off of his feet. “So long as the beast yet lives, all the Souls it has taken remain under its sway. There is…nothing that I can do.”

So long as the beast yet lived. Evan looked up at the still spreading Rift, scanning the darkness within. The Horned One had Roland’s soul, and everyone else besides him. And even if it hadn’t, it was still a threat to the world. It had to be stopped.

Roland would have wanted them to stop it. Closing his eyes, Evan reached for the bond. The threads connecting him to each of the others rang like bells, clear and strong with their anger and resolve. He had to reach deep to find Roland’s, and he almost missed it. Would have had he not been searching so desperately for it. It was fading, distant, and on the very edge of his hearing but.

He could still hear it. Roland wasn’t gone. Drawing strength from that, Evan turned back around.

“But there is something that we can do,” He said firmly. “We can still stop it. We can defeat the Horned One and free every soul it took, including Roland’s. And when we do.” He took a step forward, getting right into Doloran’s face. “You will return the part of Roland’s soul that you stole from him. Am I clear?”

Doloran stared at him. Evan shook his head. They didn’t have time for this.

“Batu, put him down. We have to go.” He turned away, ignoring the thump of flesh hitting stone as Batu simply dropped Doloran to the ground. They all looked up at the Rift. Bracken frowned.

“No way are we getting the airship in there,” She said, hands on her hips. “We’re going to need something faster, something…” She trailed off and looked down at Lofty. “More maneuverable.”

“Oi!” Lofty shouted, “You don’t have to go beatin’ round the flippin’ bush, you know! Just come out and say it!” He took a great breath and said, “I’m the only shot we got o’gettin’ up there, ‘en’t I?”

“You are.” Evan confirmed. “I know you said you didn’t want to but—”

“Ack! That was just me complainin’,” Lofty waved a hand through the air. “Think nothin’ of it, sunshine! Let’s get on up there and beat the tar outta that great beastie!”

Together, the two of them reached for the Kingsbond. As Lofty transformed this time, he coiled tightly around them, allowing the Delegation a chance to climb on and get good grips on the thick stone-like horns by his face. Evan climbed up near the front, turning to look over his shoulder. Doloran sat where he’d been dropped, staring at the floor. Evan frowned.

“Doloran,” He called, “You can still make up for what you’ve done. Think about what the people you loved would want you to do.”

Doloran lifted his head, staring at him with wide eyes. Evan held his gaze for a few seconds, then turned away.

“Let’s go, Lofty. Take us up!”

With a roar, Lofty leapt off the ground and took off. He soared higher and higher, past the remnants of the Horned One’s shell, past the clouds, and then past the collapsing shards of the sky. Evan looked back, watching as the island below grew smaller and smaller with each passing second. Soon it was little more than a black speck in the great ocean, and then—they were through the Rift, leaving behind the world they knew. Evan turned back around, heart racing. Surprise and awe flowed through the Bond as everyone looked around at the stars, the swirls of color whirling around them. Broken shards of buildings and the land itself floated by as well, the white towers and gold domed roofs of the true Allegoria.

So this was where it had ended up all those years ago, sealed away in the space between worlds. He had to hope that none of the people had ended up sealed in here as well. Beautiful as it was, it seemed like a terribly lonely place to die.

“What’s that?” Tani had made her way to his side, grabbing onto his shoulders. “Up ahead—there! See it?”

Evan narrowed his eyes, scanning the sky up ahead. Buildings, stars—there! A flash of red light in the distance. What was that? He squinted. There was a shadow behind it, massive wings eclipsing a star. Wings? Oh, no!

“Look out!”

Lofty jerked aside at the last moment, dodging past the ray of red light that seared through where he’d been just seconds before. With a roar he darted for cover, twisting and twining through the debris as more red beams fired at him in rapid succession. Everyone screamed, holding on for dear life as he dove behind the top of a large building. Evan scrambled back, trying to get a better look at the Horned One, only to slide to a halt and wish that he hadn’t as it flew overhead.

The Horned One was _massive_. It had seemed big before, but up close was so much worse. Up close it was about as tall as a building, its wingspan larger than a Windwyrm from nose to tail. It was built like a person, with two huge legs and an even bulkier torso, two arms as wide around as Batu himself, each one tipped with a clawed hand. A set of horns, more like a crescent moon tipped on its side than horns, rested on top of its head. It was the largest thing that Evan had ever seen actually moving, and Dark energy crackled all along its body in crimson red flickers of lightning.

That wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was the eyes. The same violent red as all the corrupted monsters, they glared back at Evan with enough hatred in their depths that he froze where he stood, breath catching in his throat. Lofty jerked beneath him, jolting him back to the moment as the Kingmaker had to quickly fly away from the Horned One’s renewed assault. He wasn’t close enough to grab onto a horn; he reached out for anything to grab, anything to hold onto, and Bracken grabbed his hand. She hauled him back to safety, tucking him up in front of her.

“Hold on!” She shouted to be heard over the roar of another blast, this one close enough that heat seared past them. They were going to get hit at this rate! Gritting his teeth, Evan looked up and around. They needed to land, drag this thing down, fight it on their terms. But where—there! 

“Lofty!” He called, “Take us down! We can’t fight it like this!”

Lofty’s incredulous noise needed no translation, but it passed through the bond anyway. Did Evan see the size of that thing? How could he possibly expect to fight it on foot?!

“We have to try!” Evan shouted back, “We can do this, Lofty! Trust me!”

Of course he trusted him! It was just—oh, bugger it all! With a grumble Lofty quickly turned and headed for land. Evan turned to call out to the others.

“Everyone! We’re going to fight it on the ground! Be ready to jump!”

“JUMP!?” Batu bellowed, startled. 

“Just do what he says, pops!” Tani yelled, bunching her legs as Lofty drew closer to the platform. “Ready—now!”

Though Batu yelled at the top of his lungs, they all leapt without hesitation, tucking and rolling into landings. Evan scrambled back to his feet, watching as Lofty soared off after the Horned One. More red lasers split the void, each one a nearer and nearer miss as Lofty twisted and spun to avoid getting hit. 

“Come on, come on—” Evan breathed, “Please—Lofty, please!”

With a roar, Lofty deked the Horned One out by flying behind it, forcing the beast to turn and follow him down. Its gigantic wings beat harder and harder, faster and faster, as Lofty dove for the platform and brought the thing down with it. The sound of weapons being called filled the air. 

“Brace yourselves!” Nella shouted.

At the last possible second, Lofty shifted back to his normal form and fell, screaming the whole way down. Evan lunged forward to catch him, arrows and gunfire and Leander’s spear soaring overhead. They all skimmed across the Horned One’s middle as the massive creature flew past them, then did a quick turn of its own and hovered just out of reach past the edge of the platform, arms crossed over its chest. It almost seemed to sneer at them as they all took their stances, weapons in hand. Evan, settling Lofty on his shoulder, growled at it.

This was the cause of everything. All the Darkness that had swept across the land, all the pain and suffering and loss…it was all because of this monster. He wouldn’t let it harm anyone else! Calling his sword to his hand, Evan took a deep breath.

Today, this would all end!

“Now!”

The Horned One charged towards them at the same moment that they charged towards it. Batu and Bracken got their first, swinging their hammers at the same point. The Horned One roared as they caught its leg between their weapons, bone _shattering_ beneath them, and it twisted in midair to take a swipe. They dodged out of the way in the nick of time, and Nella charged in behind them. Her blade flashed, slicing into the Horned One’s arm, but before it could slash at her Evan dove in, sword flashing in the sword forms that Roland had helped him perfect.

Blood, black and crackling with Darkness, splashed across the platform. They could hurt it! The thought lifted Evan’s spirits even as he had to scramble away from another slash, the wind that followed nearly knocking him from his feet. He spun on his heel, sword in hand, and glared at the Horned One.

They could hurt it, but Evan doubted that they could kill it like this. Only one thing could kill it, and they all knew what that was. Only Mornstar could ever hope to truly defeat this monster, but he didn’t have the strength to cast it a third time. Not on his own.

Only…he wasn’t alone. He looked to Lofty, still clinging to his shoulder, and found Lofty looking back at him. Neither needed to say a word. They both already knew what to do. When the time came, they would be ready.

“Everyone!” Evan shouted as the Horned One circled them like a vulture, “We need to bring it down! Bring it down so I can cast!”

“Easier said than done, Evan!” Bracken called back, peppering it with gunfire. It barely seemed to feel it and just kept circling. She growled. “This thing’s tougher than it looks!”

Evan shook his head.

“Just trust me,” He pleaded, “I know we can do this! I’ll only need a moment!”

There was hardly any need to ask. Trust and reassurance flowed down the bond, and a lump rose up his throat. He pressed his gratitude through to them as best he could and took a deep breath as the others charged back into the battle. Tani and Batu switched to their bows, drawing the strings back as far as they could before letting their arrows fly towards the Horned One’s eyes, Leander fast on their heels with his spells. Rather than take the hits, the Horned One vanished in a wash of Darkness and reappeared on the other side of the platform, energy gathering in one hand. Nella whirled around.

“Watch out!” She shouted, yanking Evan out of the way. A second later, the same red beam of energy that the monster had first used seared past where he had been standing. He didn’t need to look back to know that if that had hit him, there wouldn’t have been anything left of him. Whirling around, he bared his teeth at the Horned One. It glared back at him, magical energy crackling across its chest.

This was going to take everything they had, but they were going to do it. As one, the group charged forward with everything they had. Hurts and worries were set aside, thoughts about how they were going to do this forgotten. All that mattered was bringing it down. The Bond sang with their shared purpose, helping to keep them even more in sync than normal. Blades flashed, spells and arrows and shots flew. They ducked aside from clawed swings, threw themselves out of the way of magical bursts, and kept harrying the massive beast. Blood splattered across the platform with every slash they scored on it, and some of their own as well from taking tumbles or rough rolls across the platform. At one point it got off a swing close enough that it whizzed past Evan’s ear, and he was half sure it had just torn the sensitive skin, but he set even that pain aside and kept fighting.

They just had to bring it down! He slid beneath another swing as it flew over the platform, flap of its wings buffeting them from all sides with wind. Leander set his feet and snarled.

“This ends now!”

Spears of ice shot out of the ground, Leander’s spell tearing through the Horned One’s wings. The beast roared its rage to the sky as it fell, crashing to the platform. It got back to its feet too quickly to really hit, but its wings were little more than bleeding tatters now. It couldn’t fly! It turned its hate-filled eyes on Leander, but before it could strike him down Tani was there.

“HEY!” She shouted, “Over here, you overgrown dragon!”

With a shout she threw her spear forward, the very air around it twisting and turning as it soared towards the Horned One. It tried to twist away into the Dark, but she was too quick for it! Her spear struck true, plunging into the monster’s chest! 

Darkness erupted from the wound. With a roar, the Horned One fell to its knees on the platform. Tani’s spear clattered to the stone as yet more Darkness pulsated out of the wound, dark blood streaming down the Horned One’s chest. The wound itself shifted, pulsing as if something was coming from inside of it, and then—something did. Something popped free of the wound and fell to the ground, landing with a crystalline clatter.

Evan slid to a halt, staring as a dark sphere of energy rose to hover just above the ground, not far from the Horned One’s suddenly still body. It was about as big as Evan’s head, but it carried with it such a sense of overwhelming dread that he didn’t need to question what it was.

It was the Horned One’s heart. Or something near enough, at any rate. It pulsated with power, black energy twisting off of it and into the air around them. This was the source of everything. It had to be destroyed!

With long, loud shouts, Batu and Bracken charged for the thing. Swinging their hammers in unison, they slammed their happens into the sphere, trapping it between the heads of their weapons.

“EVAN!” Everyone shouted, “NOW!”

Evan closed his eyes, calling on every ounce of magic he had left. It wasn’t enough for even a Fireball, but that was already. What he didn’t have, Lofty was happy to give him, and together the two of them gave all the power they possibly could to Mornstar. Light fizzed and popped beneath Evan’s skin, lifting off of him in twisting wisps and curls as it crackled through his bones. It strained at its bounds, just begging to be set loose against the thing it had first sealed away all those years ago. 

It was now or never! Evan’s eyes snapped open; he watched the others scramble out of the way, and took one last deep breath.

This was for everyone that the Darkness, the Horned One, had hurt. Whether it had been in the past, or in the future going forward, this was to be sure that it could never hurt anyone ever again. This for Allegoria, and for the world at large, and for Evermore. It was for all the lives that had been lost and all the lives that would now be safer.

It was for his people, for their families, and for a better future for the whole world!

Shouting their rage to the very heavens, Evan and Lofty let the spell fly. Light surged across the platform, racing past the others to slam right into the Horned One’s still beating heart. There was no melding of energies this time. This time, Light eclipsed the Darkness wholly and utterly, swallowing it whole. Mornstar grew bigger and bigger, wide enough to swallow the Horned One’s body as well as its heart, and then it began to shrink. It got smaller and smaller as the Light overwhelmed the Dark, collapsing around it.

Evan watched as it shrank from the size of a building to the size of a barrel, then a child’s ball, then the size of his fist. It hung there for a moment at that size, shining like a star, before it winked out. Everything went silent, power hanging in the air. No one dared to breathe. Was that it? Was it truly over?

Before anyone could ask, Light erupted from the spot where it had just vanished. Everyone leapt back as a great magical wind started up, pulling at them, but the air was clean and fresh. Tendrils of light twisted through the air, gleaming with shades of every color, and spheres of golden light seemed to slip from each tendril. Now free once more, the Souls twisted upwards into the sky and soared away towards the rift.

Everyone stared at the sight in awe. There were hundreds of them! Hundreds upon hundreds! Each and every soul that had been stolen was now free and headed home. Was Roland’s in there too, somewhere? Evan tried to look for it, tried to call to it, but there were just too many of them. Evan lowered his head.

“Let’s go home.” He turned to Lofty. “Can you manage one more flight?”

Lofty heaved a huge sigh. “If I gotta, I gotta. You lot just hang on tight!”

Once everyone was aboard, Lofty took off at a much less hurried pace. The Souls shifted aside to make room for him as he flew alongside them. Everyone aboard his back stared out at the Souls as they flew. They shone like stars against the dark, some of them twisting and twining together as they flew through the Rift.

Lofty popped back into their world just as the sun was beginning to set. The once toxic purple sky was once again blue, colors bleeding through as the sun began to set upon the world. They soared over the open ocean, headed back towards the island below.

“Oh my goodness…” Nella breathed, “Look at that!”

Evan stared, jaw dropping open. When they had left, the island had been entirely lifeless black stone. That was gone now, and in its place was an island covered in rolling hills of green. As they flew closer Evan was able to pick out ruined structures, the few remnants of Allegoria that had survived all this time, dotting the hills and plains. Lofty flew down into one of those wide open plains, letting everyone down before he popped back into his own normal form. He almost vanished in the tall, soft grass; Evan ran over towards him.

“Lofty—oh.” He smiled as Lofty sent just a hint of his exhaustion through the bond. He was fine, but well past ready for a nap. “Thank you so much, Lofty. Will you be alright?”

“Sure thing…” Lofty yawned, raising a trembling arm into the air. “Just gonna take a good nap right…by…yur…”

And then he was out, snoring within seconds. Evan let himself laugh, standing back to look around. The sea wind was cold, tugging at his hair and cape. His scrapes and other myriad injuries were starting to sting now that the danger had passed, and he was quite sure his ear had a notch in it. The others didn’t look that much better than he did, leaning on one another as they all looked up to the sky. Evan walked over, Nella slipping an arm around him as they watched the last of the Souls slip out of the steadily closing rift. They watched the Souls, still shining like stars, scatter in all directions to return to their proper places. 

And as for the Rift itself, Evan watched as it pulled itself back together. The cracks in the sky, once glowing with Darkness, now glowed with golden Light as they closed and vanished. No trace of them remained as they stitched themselves closed, and before long the sky was whole again. All was right in the world once more.

“Wait.” Tani looked around. “Where’s Doloran?”

Evan jolted. He scanned what he could see of the island in the rapidly fading sunlight, but there was no sign of Doloran. His notched ear twitched rapidly as he heard the distant cry of the Higgledies growing nearer, but there was no sign of Doloran, and no sign of Roland, either. He put a hand to his chest, reaching for the bond. 

It was harder to find Roland’s thread this time. It had grown even fainter, fading away more and more with each passing moment. He shook his head and looked up.

“I can barely sense Roland now,” he said, and knew that the others could barely sense him either. Their faces fell as they all looked around. Evan’s heart clenched tightly. “Th-there’s got to be something we can do! Can’t we—can’t we follow this somehow? Track him using the Bond?” He looked to Leander. “Leander!”

“We beat the Horned One!” Tani added, “And freed all those souls! He’s got to still be here somewhere!”

“I…” Leander laid a hand on his chest. “…I am afraid he might not be.”

“…What?”

“The Darkness that overtook him…it was the Darkness of the Horned One.” Leander said slowly. “It may be that it did not _take_ him anywhere but instead…it destroyed him.”

“What.” Bracken said flatly. “But—we would have felt that! We would have known if he’d been killed! We bound our souls together!”

“And a part of his soul yet remains within Doloran. I believe that is what we all were sensing until now.” Leander finished. His voice grew thick as he said, “But if the other half was destroyed by the Darkness, then that half would also begin to fade away. No Soul was ever meant to exist with only half of itself. No Bond would be able to keep it from fading.”

“…Leander…” Batu said slowly, “…Are ye sayin’…are ye sayin’ that Roland’s lost to us?”

Evan couldn’t breathe. A tight iron band settled around his chest, keeping his lungs from expanding no matter how much air he pulled in. This couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t! He watched, heart in his throat, as Leander ducked his head.

“…Yes.” He choked. “That is what I am saying.”

Nella clapped a hand to her mouth. “No…” She whispered. “No! That can’t—this can’t be happening!”

Evan whirled around. In the last rays of the setting sun, he scanned the horizon for any sign of life. For any sign that what Leander was saying wasn’t true. Surely he was just too far away! He wasn’t gone! He wasn’t—he couldn’t be dead! Shaking his head, he ran. The others called after him, but he didn’t turn back.

“Roland!” He shouted, trying desperately to be heard. “Roland!”

The only thing to answer him, maybe the only thing that would ever answer him, was the ocean wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last major cliffhanger? :3 Don’t mind if I do.


	116. Chapter 116

_”Roland! Roland, you ninny, where are you?!”_

Awareness tugged at him, trying to pull him from the thick fog that clung to his senses. Everything seemed…muffled. Distant. Just opening his eyes took too much effort. A few more minutes sleep would be alright.

_”Roland lad! Ye can’t mean ta leave us now!”_

It was just a few more minutes! He let sleep tug him back under.

_”Roland! Come on! You’ve got to be here somewhere!”_

_”Roland, I beg of you! Answer us!”_

…Wait. Something wasn’t right. They all sounded…panicked. Scared, at least. They wouldn’t be scared if he was just asleep. He tried to open his eyes, but it felt as if they were weighed down with stones. Why couldn’t he get up?

_”Please!”_ , Aranella pleaded, _”Please, you cannot be dead! You just can’t be!”_

They thought he was dead? He hardly slept that hard! Why would they—

Wait. What had happened? He could remember the Cradle, Evan and Leander taking Doloran down with their combined spell and then—he’d hurt. Everything had hurt so _badly_ it had taken all he’d had not to scream. The spell and then…he’d punched Doloran, hadn’t he? His jaw twinged at the thought. He’d hit and then…he’d tried to talk Doloran around? He had. He’d tried, at least, but then…oh, but then what? He couldn’t remember. 

_“Roland…”_ Evan whimpered. _“Roland, please…”_

Evan. 

With a gasp, Roland shot upright. A sudden sharp pain lanced through his chest, nearly forcing him back down before he could catch himself with one hand, the other clenching around a fistful of his coat. He grit his teeth, trying to ride it out. Yep. Now he remembered.

The Darkness had overtaken him, and this time there had been no holding it back. It had come fast and hard, claws tearing him apart from the inside out even faster than he could have reached for the Bond. Sucking in air through his teeth, he looked around. As far as he could see, everything was white. He was alone, but…he had heard the others. That had to mean that they were alright.

Gods, he hoped they were alright.

Slowly, the pain faded into something more manageable. Bracing himself on the ground he pushed himself first to his knees, then to his feet.

“Guys!” He called into the white. His voice faded out, flat in the open space. “Guys, can you hear me?!”

He held his breath, hoping for an answer but…nothing came. No one responded. He took a deep breath, lifting one hand to his mouth and whistling sharply. No answer to that, either. Dammit. How could he hear them but they couldn’t hear him? It was probably more magic. Leander or Evan or Lofty would have been able to explain, but he was on his own for the time being. He’d have to find his own way back. 

Closing his eyes, he laid a hand on his chest and looked deep inside himself. If it was magic that had brought him here, maybe magic could get him out. He searched for the bond, and was surprised to find that the cold he’d come to associate with the Horned One’s power was gone. Vanished, like it had never been there at all. Did that mean that it was dead now? Had the others managed to take it out? A burst of pride welled in his chest. Of course they would have managed to take it out. They were more than capable of that!

But it did make him wonder. Had the bond not been strong enough to hold up in the face of that loss? Or had the Darkness gotten to him first? And if that had happened, what did it mean for the others? Fear settled in between his ribs, a chill he couldn’t shake off.

_Focus, Crane_ , he scolded himself, _Focus._

He had to trust that they were alright. Even if they weren’t, there was obviously nothing he could do from here. He had to get back first, and he had a feeling that meant the Bond. Centering his thoughts as best he could, he reached out for it. The warmth of it had held back the Darkness before but now…it was gone, too. Wait—no, it was still there, but it was just so faint! It was fading out fast, only the tiniest flickers of light left behind. He reached out, grabbing at it with both proverbial hands, and held on to that light.

His actual hand grew warm, and he opened his eyes. Six glowing threads, each no wider than a sheet of paper, wound their way around his fingers and wrist. They all braided together as they left his reach, twisting into a still thin but stronger rope of light that led far off into the distance, vanishing into the white. Voices echoed, too indistinct to truly pick out, and he narrowed his eyes. If he followed that light, would it lead him home? He was going to find out.

He was getting out of here. He was going _home_.

And so he ran. He didn’t know for how long he ran, or how far, but he ran. One foot in front of the other, he ran. He followed the rope through the white, the straight line it made from his hand and into the nothingness a simple path to follow. There was no getting lost as he ran, and so he ran until for what felt like hours, what had to have been miles, but nothing ever changed. The white stretched on, unending.

Other than the sound of his footsteps and his breathing, it was quiet now. Peaceful, in a dead and empty sort of way. Try as he might to not think about it, the thought wiggled its way into the forefront of his mind. _Was_ he dead? This would be a crappy afterlife if he was! But…given what he did know, maybe…

No. He couldn’t think like that. No matter how empty things were, no matter how alone he was, he refused to believe this was the end. He refused to give up now.

And so he kept on running, following the light into the endless white for all the good it did him. He tried to keep time, tried to keep some track of how far he’d gone, but he might as well have been running in place. He never tired, never got thirsty or hot, he just…was. Even the voices had long gone silent. Slowly, Roland came to a stop.

…He really was dead, wasn’t he?

Dammit. Of the ways to—no. Dammit, no! He couldn’t be dead! Not when he’d promised them he’d stay! Gritting his teeth he shook his head. There had to be a way out of here. There just had to be! He had to find a way back! He couldn’t leave them! He wouldn’t!

But was that choice his to make? Had he ever even had a choice to begin with? Maybe this was what had always been meant to happen. Maybe he’d been living on borrowed time ever since his arrival, and his clock had finally been punched. He’d been there for nearly a year, after all. How many other people could have claimed dodging death with everything they’d all been through for so long. Almost a year.

Almost a year with some of the best people he’d ever met. He shouldn’t have wanted more time, but he did. A stray tear slid down his cheek and he hurried to stifle the rest, pressing the pads of his fingers to his eyes. Now wasn’t the time to break down. He’d see them again. He’d have more time with them. He would!

Taking a deep breath he started forward once more, though before he could get far a sense of familiarity settled around his shoulders, that old and familiar feeling wrapping around his aching heart. He turned, looking over his shoulder, and was only half surprised to see Doloran behind him. His Soul Mate had his back to him, but he seemed almost…smaller now. His shoulders were hunched, kingly robes in dirty tatters, and his head was bowed. Though Roland couldn’t see his face, the way he was standing said plenty. Roland glanced after the rope of light, still twined from the light around his hand, then shook his head. He turned around and walked towards his Soul Mate. 

“Doloran.”

“Alisandra is gone.” Doloran whispered in a soft, broken voice. “Allegoria will not rise again. All that I have ever loved is lost to me.” His hands, trembling at his sides, clenched into fists. He lifted his head to stare into some distant point in the white. “Roland? Tell me. What great wrong did I do to deserve this?”

Roland hesitated, unsure. He didn’t have the answer to that question. 

“Was it in surrendering to love that I erred?” Doloran asked when Roland didn’t reply. His voice grew in volume, edging towards hysteria as the words came faster and faster, his entire body shaking, “Or—was it accepting a crown of which I was not worthy?” 

He whirled around, and Roland found himself staring into a mirror of his own face, tear tracks sliding down once again human skin. Doloran’s heartbroken expression made his own heart ache for the man. 

“Please!” He pleaded, “Tell me!”

Roland held his tongue for a moment longer, unsure how to answer him. Doloran had done so many things wrong, made so many terrible decisions, but…he shook his head.

“You did a lot of things wrong, but loving Alisandra wasn’t one of them.” He said gently. More tears slid silently down Doloran’s face as he continued, “Loving someone, trying to keep that love alive, do right by your people…that’s never wrong. You just did what you could with the hand you were dealt, crap as it ended up being. That’s life.” He shrugged helplessly. “People do what they can. Try to live as best they can.” Crossing his arms over his chest he sighed tiredly. It had been a good year, all things considered. “And then the tide of history rolls in and sweeps us all away.”

As Doloran wiped at his face, Roland looked up into the featureless white expanse above them. How long had he been running from the tide, just trying to stay above water? He’d just finally run out of room, hadn’t he? He closed his eyes.

“Everything gets swept away eventually. You can’t hold back the tide.” He looked back to Doloran. “All we can do is tread water for as long as possible, but then…well.” He smiled ruefully. “What happens after isn’t up to us.”

“…No. I suppose it is not.” Doloran cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and sounded infinitely more put together as he added. “…Fate has never been known to be kind.”

“No. She hasn’t.” Roland agreed. He swallowed around a suddenly dry mouth, the words gathering in his throat. He didn’t want to know, but he had to be sure. It was weighing too heavily on his mind to leave it. “Doloran? Are we…are we dead?”

It was barely even a question. Doloran hummed quietly.

“Near enough, I suppose,” He said. “The Horned One’s magic sustained us both. For it to disappear so suddenly would be a heavy blow to anyone.” He sighed. “I suppose it is fitting that you and I should end up here together.”

Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit. He’d wanted so badly to be wrong but now—dammit!

“I guess so,” Roland whispered, barely able to breathe past the lump in his throat. He looked down to the lights in his hand, already starting to fade from sight, and clenched a fist around them. He’d tried for so long to come to terms with the idea of his death, tried to convince himself for months that if it happened while keeping the others safe, he would be alright with meeting his end. But now that it was actually happening, he couldn’t accept it. He didn’t want to accept it—he wasn’t _ready_ to accept it! He drew his fist to his heart, cradling the last remnants of the bond close. If he listened hard enough, he could still hear their voices. “…I guess…we were overdue an ending.”

His thoughts turned to Evermore, the rolling hills of gold that had become his home in so short a time. The city streets, Bracken’s plans for the new power system once the spring thaws rolled around, Aranella’s sudden fan club and list of would-be students as long as her arm. Batu’s easy-going game of poker with the Generals, Tani’s games of hide and go seek with the youngest Greenlings, Lofty’s constant attempts at raiding the kitchens when Floyd had turned his back, and how he and the Higgledies had been chased screeching through the halls by an angry Grimalkin chef for stealing his latest pie. The ink that had stained Leander’s hands for almost a week as they had worked tirelessly on documents, building the nation up one treatise at a time.

Evan, with his never-failing hope for a better world, and enough courage to face down the worst the world had to throw at him and still come out smiling. He really was an inspiration. 

Roland missed them terribly already.

“Hmm. Perhaps we are. Perhaps—” Doloran stopped. His voice grew soft, confused. “Roland?”

Roland shook his head, a sob bubbling up his throat. He curled around his hands, legs threatening to buckle as he strained to hold it together. Everyone would be fine, he told himself. They would be heartbroken now, here at the end of their struggles, but they had one another. They would look after one another in his absence, he was sure of it, but he…he would never get to see them again, and knowing that drove a knife into his heart. Just breathing around it hurt.

“I just—” He choked on the words, control slipping out of his grasp. He forced himself to breathe, dragging in heaving gasps. “I didn’t want to—I wasn’t ready to—”

He couldn’t finish. A sob burst out of his throat before he could rein it back in, a dozen more threatening to follow. They sat heavy in his throat, his heart an aching, cracked thing sitting in his middle somewhere as he struggled to even out his breathing. A warm hand came down on his shoulder.

“It is very rare that anyone is ready,” Doloran said gently, “But you needn’t be yet. It is not your time.”

Roland looked up. Doloran’s face was blurry through his tears. “What?”

Rather than answer him Doloran reached over, prying Roland’s hand from his chest. He held it in the palm of his hand, huffing quietly. The thin strands of light flickered, wavering in the puff of air, before they straightened themselves out and twisted past his shoulder once more.

“You have a wonderful family, Roland, and a clever one at that. To bind your souls together…there is little that could stand in the face of that.” He smiled tiredly. “Not even the Horned One. They seem to be in no hurry to let you go.”

Hope blossomed in the spaces between his ribs. Heart racing, he stared up at his Soul Mate.

“I can go back.”

“You can. But—” He tightened his grip on Roland’s hand, holding him in place as he started to turn around. “Not yet. There is something that must be done first.”

Roland made a wordless sound of confusion. Doloran chuffed quietly, raising his free hand to his chest and closing his eyes.

“A soul was never meant to live on with only one half of itself,” He said softly, “There is a reason that no new Soul Mates came to be after the age of magic had ended. It is time for such things to come to their rightful end.”

Lifting his hand from his chest, Doloran pulled a sphere of light out into his free palm. Roland stared at it, watching twists of navy blue push and pull with green and glittering gold in unending swirls and spirals, hovering just above his palm. Was this—that was a Soul! And not just one, either. Both of theirs. Both Doloran’s, and the piece of Roland’s that he had taken.

“You and I were the last,” Doloran said, “This ends with us.”

He curled his fingers, a tiny flicker of magic slipping in between the twists of color. Roland watched as the Soul split into two. One half, completely navy in color, shifted to the side to hang just above Roland’s hand still held in Doloran’s. The other green and gold half remained in Doloran’s hand, colors quietly twisting away. Roland lifted his eyes from the Souls, now split apart.

“You just severed the Bond. Why would you…”

“Such things are no longer meant to exist,” he explained, “The age of such things ended long ago. It, and I, are as much relics as Mornstar. It is time that we let the tide of history sweep us aside.”

“Doloran…”

“You needn’t be concerned.” He continued, pressing green and gold back into his own chest. The warm familiarity that had clung to Roland’s shoulders was fading now, draining away. “Your life is your own once more. Or perhaps…” He chuckled softly. “Perhaps not entirely. Here.”

With a soft motion, he raised Roland’s hand and pressed it to his chest. His soul fluttered against the fabric of his coat.

“I return to you what is rightfully yours,” he said, “With my deepest apologies that it was ever taken at all.”

As easily as it had come out, the half of his soul slipped back in. Roland took a deep, deep breath, the lingering ache in his heart fading away to nothing. He hadn’t really noticed it before, but having this piece of him back…it felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He could _breathe_ again. The threads of light grew just a little bit stronger, just a little bit less likely to break. He closed his eyes, reaching out—there. He could hear them again!

He wasn’t fading any longer.

“Thank you.” He opened his eyes to find that Doloran had stepped back. “I…”

Doloran shook his head. They shared a wordless look before the once-King gestured with his chin to some spot over Roland’s shoulder.

“Follow the light,” He said, “It will lead you home. The rest will be up to you then.”

Roland frowned, searching his mirror image. He was far too calm, far too collected, for this to be anything other than a goodbye. His eyes narrowed. 

“You’re staying here.”

“Hardly.” Doloran snorted. “You and I walk different paths, Roland Crane. You will return to your family, and I will do as I should have done three thousand years ago.” He closed his eyes. “It is time that I let go. My nation is gone, my people lost.”

“Doloran—”

“I am old, Roland. I have seen nations rise and fall and rise again. I have watched countless lives begin and end, and I have seen a boy king do what even my father could not.” A soft smile curved across his face. “The world has no need of me, or of Allegoria. My time has passed. Now, I will go and join my beloved once more.”

Anger surged up Roland’s spine, a white hot burst that he had to stomp on before it could explode out of his mouth. He took a deep breath.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “Is that what you really want?”

“What I want,” Doloran said, “Is to be with my Alisa again. It is all I have ever wanted. Perhaps this is the way that things were always meant to be.”

Okay. Okay, that did it. 

“Okay. Now I know you’ve completely lost your mind.”

Doloran startled. “I…I beg your pardon?”

“Your plans don’t work you, you don’t get what you want while you’re alive, so you decide to just die instead? Walk off into the sunset without ever having to face the consequences?” He snorted. “I don’t think so.”

“Roland—”

“No.” Roland interrupted firmly. “You don’t get to do that. I get it—” He raised his hand, keeping Doloran from interrupting him, “You don’t know how to live without her. Maybe you’re not sure you even _can_ , but that doesn’t mean you get to just up and die now!”

“What would you have me do, then?” Doloran raised his voice, “Live with the consequences? I would gladly do so if there was anything I could do to repair the damage I have caused! But there is _nothing_ —” He slashed a hand through the air, “Nothing that I can do that will ever make up for my mistakes! What right do I have to a second chance after all I have done?!”

“It’s not about rights!” Roland shouted, his voice fading out into the white. He took a deep breath and said more calmly, “I’ve asked myself that question a hundred times this past year. Why did I live when everyone else died? Why didn’t I die with my family? And you know what?” He shook his head. “I still don’t have any real answers. Maybe I’ll never have them. Maybe there just aren’t any answers.”

Maybe there never had been. It would have been nice to have the answers, but life wasn’t about being nice, or easy. It was about facing whatever it threw at you and finding a way anyway. He shook his head.

“But that’s life, too,” He went on, “And our job, the only job we have, is to live. Even when it’s not easy, even when we’ve lost everything, we have to get on with it.” He narrowed his eyes. “We’re _alive_ , Doloran. And if we don’t live, then everyone who we’ve lost, everyone who’s died, will have died in vain. Including Alisandra.”

“I…”

“I won’t lie to you,” Roland said softly, expression softening, “It’s not going to be easy. There’s going to be days where you won’t even want to get out of bed, forget actually living. There’s going to be days when you can’t figure out _why_ the hell you’re still alive, and that’s. That’s a part of it, too.” He met Doloran’s eyes, and seeing that he wasn’t entirely convinced asked, “Let me ask you something: what would Alisandra want for you?”

Doloran looked up to some spot above Roland’s head, searching the endless white. If he saw something up there or not, Roland couldn’t tell, but his eyes grew dark with sadness.

“…She would want me to live on,” Doloran said quietly, “but…I do not know _how_. How do I live without her?”

“One day at a time,” Roland replied gently, “One step at a time, if you have to. And you don’t have to face it alone.”

Stepping back, he extended his hand towards Doloran.

“You don’t have to face any of it alone.” He smiled softly. “We can figure it out together.”

Doloran stared at him, at his hand, for a long few seconds. When Roland didn’t retract his hand, he slowly reached forward. 

“You sound like Tildrum,” he said, the barest hint of amusement in his voice. His hand was warm as he clasped it with Roland’s “Who taught who, I wonder.”

Roland smiled proudly. “He’s been a good teacher.”

Between one blink and the next, the white vanished. When Roland opened his eyes, the two of them were standing on top of a tall hill, the sky painted in a rich, deep blue. Stars glimmered in the sky like diamonds, warring with the light of a twisting aurora. The cold sea wind tugged at his hair and coat-tails as it rushed through the thick green grass all around them. 

He knew this place. Nazcaa, the former island home of Allegoria, and the former seat of King Ferdinand, the Great Uniter. It was empty of all civilization now, the wide plains and rolling hills dotted with wildflowers and scattered ruins. Stone columns covered in moss, the remnants of foundations and…

The Cradle. Roland turned around, looking up at the golden dome that had once been shielded within the depths of the palace. Time had taken its toll on the once gleaming exterior, the gold worn away by the years. Moss and ivy climbed up one side of the near spherical building, leaves swaying in the wind. Doloran stared up at the broken doors.

“Do you think another Kingmaker will come here?” Roland asked quietly, “To make a new Kingdom?”

“Perhaps.” Doloran said, “Or perhaps not. That is for the magic of the world to decide, in its own time.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Perhaps it would be better to leave this all in the past where it belongs.”

“Maybe. But, whatever you decide,” Roland tilted his head, “Don’t let the past drag you down. It’s okay to leave it behind and start over.” Though he was one to talk. He snorted quietly and closed his eyes. “Moving on doesn’t have to mean forgetting.”

“No.” Doloran agreed. “I suppose it does not.”

Any reply Roland was going to give him was lost to the wind, and to the voices it carried with it.

“Roland!”

Evan. His voice was hoarse, desperate. Roland quickly turned around, walking to the edge of the hill. Down in the valley below, Leander’s pale violet mage lights were twisting and twining around the group, casting odd shadows across their bowed shoulders. He couldn’t see their faces from where he stood, but he didn’t need to. The bone deep sadness and grief that stole his breath away through the bond told him enough. Just as he had thought himself dead, they were so sure that he was gone. He couldn’t leave them like that! Without bothering to look back, he took off down the hillside.

In the rush down, he didn’t see who saw him first. Maybe it was Tani’s sharp eyes that spotted movement, or Evan’s sharper hearing that heard the sound of his footsteps. Maybe it was Aranella’s constant awareness of her surroundings, or Leander’s ability to sense him through magic. Whoever it was, someone still spotted him headed towards them. A great jubilant cry rang across the island.

“Roland!”

The bond _sang_ , the discordant note of sorrow shifting to a high, clear note of relief and joy as they all came charging towards him. He’d barely reached the bottom of the hill and opened his arms before they were on him, the kids crashing into him and knocking him back onto his rear end. They all went down in the grass and wildflowers, and there were too many hands to keep track of, too many warm bodies surrounding him on all sides as he was swept up into the middle of the huddle, everyone grabbing onto anything that they could as they held him close. They were all laughing, crying tears of relief. Batu pressed a whiskery kiss into the crown of his head, laughing so hard Roland was sure he was about to break a rib.

“Roland, ye rotten dog!” the big man shouted, “Ye scared us all half-gray, curse ye!”

“I told you—” Bracken got out between relieved sobs, “Gray’s not my color!”

He tried to apologize, but the words wouldn’t come. They were lost, both to his own relief coursing through him, and the high notes of everyone else’s joy, relief, and love that sang through the bond between them. Despite the chill of the winter evening, there wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t warm either from within or without.

It was all too much at once. The last fraying thread of his control, the last little bit of it he’d barely managed to keep, snapped. He didn’t try to fight it this time.

This time, he let it break. There was no need to hold back any longer, and when the tears came this time, he let them fall. Relief at being safely home and grief for all that had been lost intertwined, the sheer force of them shaking him to his core. They might have shaken him to pieces had the others not been there, tightening their grips and refusing to let him go. 

For a while, the rest of the world ceased to matter. For a while, it was just them in the grass and the cold winter’s night, the stars silent witnesses to their triumphant success.

Then slowly, as if no one really wanted to, they disentangled from one another just enough to be able to sit back and see each other. Not that they really could; it took a few swipes across his eyes to get the tears to clear so he actually could see in the dark. Leander’s Magelights twined around them, casting their faces into lilac and lavender shadows.

“Oh,” Aranella shook her head, swiping at the tear stains on her face with the back of her hand, “Look at us! We’re all a right mess, aren’t we?”

It was an understatement. They were all scraped and bruised and battered, clothes torn and hair all messed up. One of Tani’s braids had come loose, the poof on its end hanging loose at her shoulder. Batu’s bandanna had gone missing, as had Bracken’s goggles, but they were all breathing. There were no obvious injuries beyond the scrapes. Though he thought he’d for sure run out of tears by now, Roland’s eyes welled up all over again.

“You’re all…” He shook his head, “You’re all alright?”

“We’re fine,” Evan said, though there was a scrape on his cheek and one ear had a notch in the tip, “Nothing that won’t heal. But you…”

“You disappeared,” Leander said, his hand on Roland’s arm. He tightened his grip, “You and Doloran both vanished after he called the Horned One. None of us could feel you and there was no time to search. We thought…” His hand trembled. “We thought that…”

“We thought you were dead!” Tani wailed, throwing herself forward again. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and didn’t try to dislodge her. Batu’s hand settled warm and heavy on his shoulder. He turned around.

“What happened, Roland? Where’d the Darkness take ye?”

Roland shook his head. They’d all been through enough today without knowing that it had actually killed him, and he didn’t want to talk about how close they’d actually come to failure. He sighed quietly.

“Some place between worlds, I think. Doloran was there, too. He said…The Horned One dying sent us both there.” He looked up. “You all took it out, didn’t you?”

“We did.” Bracken said. She had to wipe away a fresh round of tears as she said, “Evan took it out with another Mornstar and Lofty brought us home, but you were still gone so we thought…we thought…”

She hiccuped, shaking her head. Tani tightened her grip on Roland and refused to let go. Evan frowned.

“You said that…Doloran was there with you?” He asked, and when Roland nodded, his frown deepened. “Then…where is he now?”

Roland turned around, looking back up to the top of the hill he’d come down from only to find it empty. He scanned the horizon, but only rubble stood out against the stars. Maybe if their Bond had remained he could have felt where his former Soul Mate had gone, but without it there was no way to tell where he was. He could have been anywhere in the world by now.

Roland hoped that, wherever he’d gone, he would find some measure of peace.

“I have no idea,” He said honestly, “But something tells me we haven’t seen the last of him yet.”

“I just hope he doesn’t do anything reckless,” Evan said quietly. “We’ve had enough trouble to last us a lifetime, and I.” He swallowed hard. “I couldn’t bear it if…”

He couldn’t finish. He didn’t need to finish. Roland opened his free arm and Evan charged in, holding on for dear life. His shoulders shook, both with a fresh round of sobs and with his relief. Roland shook his head, closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Evan. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He cracked an eye open. “Any of you.”

Lofty just gave a great big harrumph, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Scared a good fifty years offa my life, you did,” the Kingmaker complained. “Do that ‘gain and youell regret it!”

“Hig pig higgle!” The four higgledies crowed in unison. It may have been the only time Roland had ever heard them _all_ agree on the same thing. Definitely one for the record books.

“Hold on—” Bracken interrupted, “Roland’s back, and the Horned One’s deader than a doorknob. That means that—that he’s not being held up by the Horned One’s magic anymore, right?” She looked to Leander. “Does that mean the spell worked?”

“As near as I can tell?” Leander’s smile wobbled, but his eyes were bright. “Yes. The spell worked.” He turned to Roland and smiled. “You are here to stay.”

He was. He was alive. Roland closed his eye as everyone closed in around him once more.

“Yeah,” He said, “I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _When I wake up, the dream isn’t done. I want to see your face and know I made it home…_ ~ Painting Flowers (All Time Low (c) 2010; Almost Alice)
> 
> FKaC went through multiple drafts before I settled on a plotline that I was both comfortable and happy with, but one thing that never changed? Roland staying in Evan’s world. This was…honestly half the reason I started writing this behemoth, and to finally have it published…feels good, man. Real good.
> 
> But it ain’t the end, oh no! :3 There’s still a couple things left to do, just you wait!


	117. Chapter 117

“Wait, back up—” Tani reared back, hair falling loose around her shoulders, “Doloran did _what_?”

“Severed the bond between us,” Roland shrugged his now free shoulder. All eyes fell on him where he leaned against the wall of the airship’s control room, one teenager on either side of him as they tended to their wounds. Far below, the open ocean stretched on. “He didn’t even ask, he just did it.”

“So he—ouch!” Evan flinched, closing one eye. “Nella…”

“Sorry,” She said soothingly, loosening her grip on the tip of his twitching ear just a little. It kept twitching wildly, making it hard to press the Soreaway soaked bandage to the notch in its tip. “We can’t have this getting infected.”

“Mmph.” He grumbled, sulking. It took visible effort for him to not shake his head as he turned his attention back to Roland. “He let you go?”

“I think he was trying to let himself go, actually.” Roland said. “He said that he wanted to go and be with Alisandra again. Guess he just didn’t want to drag me with him.”

“A fact for which we are all most grateful,” Leander said seriously. He couldn’t have stated a more obvious fact if he’d tried, Aranella thought as she eyed him. If this didn’t get those two to make some sort of move, she’d lock them in a room and let that be the end of it! “But what I do not understand is _why_ he would do such a thing without prompting. He had been ready to let the entire world be consumed if it meant Alisandra would be restored. Why the sudden change of heart?”

“Guilt, I’d reckon.” Batu said. He’d crossed his arms over his chest and ducked his head, eyes thunderously dark. “The swab spent three thousand blessed years under Darkness’ thumb just to get his lady love back. Ye don’t go doin’ a thing like that ‘cause yer fulla hate or some such. Musta realized he was the fool the whole time after the beast broke free.” He lifted his head. “Methinks…lettin’ Roland go to live on was his way of atonin’ for his crimes.”

“Really?” Bracken frowned. “That sounds a little too easy if you ask me. Did he really think we’d just forgive him because he fixed that one thing?”

“He didn’t do it for forgiveness, I don’t think.” Roland said. “He was ready to let go and die before I lectured him.” Huffing hair out of his eyes, he leaned his head back against the wall. “I don’t know why he did it. Maybe something you all said got to him in the end, or maybe…” he closed his eyes. “Maybe he was just doing what he thought Alisandra would want.”

“Alisandra…” Evan frowned, eyes downcast. “He did all of this because he wanted to be with her again. All of this pain because of love…” He sighed quietly. His ear clean, Aranella sat back at his side. She wondered what he was thinking. “I suppose that doesn’t make him much different from the other rulers, when you think about it.”

“Eh?” Lofty blinked. “Come again?”

“Well, Master Pugnacious just wanted to lift his people out of poverty, right?” Evan spread his hands. “The Darkness got to him because he was so desperate to help the people he loved. And—Leander,” He lifted his head, “You and Queen Nerea just wanted to protect Hydropolis, didn’t you? That’s why you used the spell for so long.”

“Well, yes,” Leander blinked, “We did. She loves our people so dearly there is little she would not do for them, and I am much the same.”

“Exactly.” Evan continued, “You both love your people. And President Vector loves his as well. Why else would he work so hard on the Reactor if not to provide for them?”

“You might be giving Zip a little too much credit there,” Bracken sighed, “But I see your point. Mausinger just wanted to keep his people safe, yeah? He just…really got off track.”

“He did.” Evan agreed. “But the heart of his actions was still his love for his people. And the heart of Doloran’s actions was his love for Alisandra. The Darkness twisted all of that love into what they became but…that love was still _there_ , so…” He frowned pensively at the ground. “Do you think…maybe…do you think it’s possible that we could…bring Doloran into the fold somehow?” He looked up at Roland. “Help him somehow? If he did all of this out of love, surely he can’t be all bad…”

Roland blinked. Looking over Evan’s ears, he met Aranella’s eye. She simply smiled, knowing that she was practically glowing with pride. She’d have expected nothing less from Evan, even after all of this. His heart was just too kind to leave someone hurting if there was anything he could do to help them. Even if they’d been mortal enemies just days before. Roland smiled first, then had to raise a hand to his mouth to stifle a chuckle. Evan pouted at him.

“Roland! I’m being serious!”

“I know, I know!” Roland waved a hand, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry—you just never cease to amaze me, you know? That heart of yours…” He shook his head, a good-natured smile on his face as Evan blinked, utterly confused now. “Honestly? I’m not sure if Doloran will _want_ help. At least, not for a while. He’s got a lot to process, and it’s going to take time.” A soft, distant look flashed across his eyes. “Give him a few months first. After that, well.” He shrugged one shoulder before Tani plunked her head back on it. “Not many people can hold out against you for long.”

“That’s right, mun!” Lofty beamed, then waved a fist at Evan, “But don’t go gettin’ a big ‘ead now, you hear! Won’t go helpin’ anybody to get all prideful or whatever!”

“Lofty…” Evan frowned. “I’m not going to get a big head just because we—” He stopped midsentence, blinking and staring at the wall across the room. Everyone leaned over or turned their heads to look as the silence stretched out. Aranella reached over, putting a hand on his arm.

“Evan?” She asked, “Sweetheart, are you alright?”

“What—” Evan jolted, startled back into the now. “Oh—yes, yes, I’m fine, I just.” He took a huge breath, let it all out and said, “We did it.”

“Did what?” Tani cocked her head. “Beat sense back into Doloran? Saved the world from the Horned One?”

“Well, yes, but—we did it.” Evan smiled. “We’ve united the four great nations!” He spread his hands, smile growing wider as everyone stared at him with wide, wide eyes and jaws dropped. “I know we still have so much more to do, but—we still did it! We managed it!”

Slowly, very slowly, realization set in. There had been no time to really think about it in the aftermath of escaping Dell with their heads still attached, and then Doloran had attacked and the Horned One had come but—he was right! They _had_ done it! Aranella stared at her still beaming son, a purr rattling in his chest.

“We did.” Roland nodded slowly. “We actually did it. A world without war, all great nations standing together.” A proud smile curved across his face. “You did it, Evan. You’ve made your dream a reality.”

Before Evan could respond, Batu lunged forward. Grabbing Evan up into his arms he stepped back, spinning the boy around as if he were a toddler and not a teenager. Aranella, unconcerned for his safety, simply ducked to avoid flailing feet.

“Ye did it, ye blessed boy!” Batu crowed, perching Evan up on one shoulder as Evan laughed, entirely at ease. “Ye did it, lad!”

“Now now, let us not call it done before the ink is actually dry—” Leander started, only to be cut off as Bracken pounced on him and grabbed him up in a hug as well, hoisting him off of his feet in the process. He gave up trying to protest after a few seconds and patted her shoulders. “Oh, alright. I suppose we can celebrate a bit.”

Laughing, Tani clambered up her father’s back to perch on his other shoulder.

“You did it, Evan!” She said joyfully, leaning over to catch his eye, “I knew you could do it! Never doubted you for a second.” She beamed. “I told you you had that twinkle in your eye, didn’t I?”

Evan chuckled sheepishly. “You did. But I couldn’t have done any of this without you.” From his perch on Batu’s shoulder, he looked at them all and smiled. “Without your support, I never would have been able to make it this far.”

“Of course you would have,” Aranella said as she and Roland got to their feet. “You already had everything you needed. It might have taken a little longer, but I know you could have managed.” 

Evan shook his head. “Maybe, but…I’m still very glad you’ve all been here with me, and grateful. I know that things haven’t been easy, but.” His eyes softened. “We did it.”

“That we did, lad!” Lofty bounced up to perch on Evan’s knees, “And don’t you go forgettin’ that. Oi, Bracken!” He turned, “That picture takin’ thingymajigger o’youers.”

“My tablet?”

“Yeah yeah—can you get us all in the thing? Somethin’ to remember tonight by?”

“A group picture, huh?” Bracken set Leander down, pulling her tablet from her arms band. “You know, I think I can. Going to have to get close in, though.”

“Easy ‘nough. Down with ye both—” Batu tipped forward until the kids had to slide off or fall off. “An’ ye, come ‘ere!” 

“Batu—” Leander squawked as he was dragged over.

Sharing an amused look, Roland and Aranella quickly darted in to the group before they could be dragged in as well. Hands and arms slipped around one another, Lofty perched on Evan’s shoulder and the Higgledies climbing up to whatever they could reach while Bracken’s tablet beeped and booped in her hand.

“Set this up, put it here…” Tongue between her teeth, she balanced it on the controls of the airship. “There—now everybody smile!”

Darting back as quick as she could, she squished herself in at Aranella’s side and beamed just moments before a white light flashed from the back of her tablet. Aranella blinked to clear the stars from her eyes as Bracken darted to grab it, then just as quickly returned. She flipped her tablet in her hands, holding it out for all to see. Evan beamed.

“It looks wonderful!”

It did. It didn’t carry any of the weight of a posed portrait, but Aranella found that was honestly just part of it’s charm. It was quick, the colors too bright from the contrast of the light in front and the dark of night behind, but they were happy. They were all a little squished in, shoulder to shoulder and arms too tight from pressing in, the children standing side by side in front of Batu, Roland and Leander on one side and Aranella and Bracken on the other, Lofty and the Higgledies brighter spots of color and light scattered through the shot. In spite of the awkward angle, there was no mistaking the happiness that lit up all of their faces. 

“Ooh—I’ve got an idea!” Tani’s voice brought Aranella from her thoughts. She grabbed Evan and pulled him out of the knot. “Here—take some of us, too! We should have loads of pictures!”

“Tani—Tani, slow down—”

With a laugh, Bracken trailed after her king and his energetic friend. Aranella stifled a chuckle, waving as Evan turned to her with a pleading expression. He was on his own for this one. Well—not entirely. He did have three Higgledies dancing at his heels as they tried to stay in the shot as well. Footsteps sounded beside her.

“So.” She started as Roland walked up to escape being in the next of Bracken’s pictures, “What’s next on the agenda, Consul?”

“Hmm?” Roland turned to her with a serious expression and twinkling eyes. “Plenty. There’s paperwork that needs doing, an envoy to send to Al-Mamoon now that the fighting’s over, Dell needs to finish rebuilding…” He shook his head. “We’re going to be busy for a long time. But if you’re asking what my first priority is?”

“I am.” She nodded sternly, biting back a smile. “You are the King’s most trusted adviser, after all. Where should the Kingdom go first?”

“Straight to bed.” Roland said so seriously that they shared a look, then burst out into badly suppressed laughter, tears forming at the corners of their eyes. Still laughing, Aranella wrapped an arm around her brother’s shoulders and pulled him in until they were leaning side to side against one another. He dashed a hand across his face, voice shaking with amusement. “I’m not doing anything else until we’ve all had a good night’s sleep.”

“A wise decision, and one that has my whole-hearted approval.” 

“Hig!” Came Tove’s approval as well, and Aranella finally stopped trying to hold back her laughter.

Oh, it was good to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, that is a final chapter count you see there; the epilogue is fully planned and Friday after this one, FKaC will finally come an end. Will we make it to 300k words before then? It is a mystery~


	118. Chapter 118

“We have the final reports,” Roland said, placing a thick ream of parchment down in front of every ruler sitting at the conference table. He shook his head faintly when Evan looked up at him. Oh no. “Of the four thousand troops that went to the Isle, thirty-five hundred are still in combat ready shape. Three hundred are still under medical care, and two hundred are dead.” Tucking his hands behind his back, Roland took his place a pace behind and to the right of Evan’s chair. “It could have been a lot worse.”

“It could have been a lot better, as well.” Evan sighed. He picked up the paper, eyes skimming over the first few pages of accounted for names. His heart grew heavy as he came to the part of the report that detailed the dead; just one would have been too many, but two hundred? His ears folded back. It didn’t help that some of the names on this list were marked _missing, presumed dead_. They hadn’t even found remains for their families. Knowing the Horned One’s power as he did, Evan doubted they would ever find anything. He traced their names with his fingers; he would need to write letters of condolence to their families as soon as possible.

Glancing up, Evan looked over the four rulers as they read through their own copies of the report. Dim winter sunlight filtered through the high windows of the conference room, catching on the bags under their eyes and the pinched expressions on their faces. They all looked as exhausted as he felt; three days to recover from the battle had clearly not been enough for any of them.

“Yes…” Master Pugnacius was the first to speak, setting his report down. “It certainly could have been better. That it was not worse is proof that Lady Luck was smiling upon us all that day. That our warriors were so skilled as to lose so few against such a foe…let us all give thanks for such a thing.”

“And thanks to King Evan as well.” Queen Nerea added. “Both for his guidance and his care these past few days. Our people have been able to recover from their ordeal, thanks to you opening Evermore to all of us.”

“Of course.” Evan nodded. “I just wish that there was more we could do. We never would have won that battle without you; you’ve all helped us so much, but all we could offer was a place to sleep and good food?” He frowned. “It doesn’t seem like enough.”

“Never underestimate the power of a warm meal and a soft bed, King Evan.” King Mausinger said. “And what good is a Union if it does not work together? No. There is no need to blame yourself. All we require is time to recover, and it is time that you have given us. We can discuss any other matters afterwards.”

“Yeah, like tracking down that Doloran idiot.” President Vector sat back, tossing his report to skim across the table. “I still can’t believe he just up and got away like that! And where the hell’d he go, anyway?”

Evan’s tail twitched. When the Delegation had rejoined the armies at the beach, none of them had seen any point in lying. Doloran was gone, lost to parts unknown, and they simply had no idea where to even start looking. They still didn’t, and no one had the manpower to spare to hunt him down. Closing his eyes, Evan took a steadying breath. Now came the hard part.

“I don’t know, but perhaps it is best if we don’t find out,” He said. The rulers all stared at him, eyes wide or eyebrows raised as he continued, “Doloran is no longer a threat. Without the Horned One, his powers are just that of one man, and he is.” Evan paused, considering his words carefully. The Soul Mate bond between Doloran and Roland was gone. What happened to one now wouldn’t affect the other, but did that mean that Doloran didn’t deserve some measure of mercy? That he didn’t also deserve to be left in peace to mourn his dead or the life he had lost? Evan didn’t think so. “He is to be left alone. Evermore will be leaving him alone, and I ask that you all do the same.”

“What?!” President Vector erupted, “Are you insane?! Leaving a guy like that out there to do whatever the heck he wants?! What’s to stop him from coming back and destroying all of us?!”

“He doesn’t have a reason to.” Roland said softly before Evan could reply. President Vector glared at him, but Roland didn’t blink. “He was doing all of this to resurrect his people, and he knows that’s not going to work anymore. He wouldn’t gain anything but going on the offensive again.”

“But he is a man with nothing left to lose.” Queen Nerea said. “How certain are you that he will not attack one of us, perhaps even all of you, out of revenge? Is the risk truly worth it?”

Roland’s steady assurance rang down the bond as Evan nodded. 

“I believe so,” Evan said, “He was manipulated by the Darkness as well. It twisted his goals, his reasoning, until he could see no other way.”

“Well, too bad for him.” President Vector snorted. Evan closed his eyes to keep from rolling them as Bracken let out a quiet sigh. Her frustration rang through the bond, causing Evan to fight back the urge to squirm. “Whatever he was doing this for, Doloran still caused a hell of a lot of trouble. Are we seriously just going to let him walk off like this?”

“For the moment, yes.” Evan said. “I understand your frustrations, President Vector, but please. Leave him be.”

“You would offer him forgiveness?” King Mausinger asked, head tilted. His eyes were dark and Evan frowned. “Knowing what he has done, what he has caused, you would have us forgive him?”

“No.” Evan shook his head. “Never. I cannot ask any of you to forgive him, and I would never ask that of you. If he comes to you and surrenders, or offers recompense, of course you should take it! You all deserve it.” He looked from one serious face to the next. “I am only asking that you leave him be until then. There’s been enough blood shed this past year. We don’t need to add any more to that.”

The rulers exchanged serious glances, wordlessly mulling it over. For a few moments, no one on either side of the table said a world. Then, slowly, Master Pugnacius nodded.

“Very well,” He said, much to the surprise of his fellows. “So long as he leaves us in peace, Goldpaw shall not hunt him down.”

“Are you certain?” Queen Nerea asked, one arched eyebrow raised high. “He manipulated you for months. Surely you would have him pay for such a crime.”

“He did, and there is much that I wish to say to him about his methods, but…” He inclined his head. “He was also the Mandarin, who was a dear and trusted friend for all of those months. That cannot have all been a lie. If there is some good in him, perhaps…” He sighed, whiskers trembling. “And are we not the same? We all fell to Darkness for the sake of our peoples. Any one of us could have easily gone as far as Doloran himself. Should we not be understanding of that, if nothing else?”

Silence fell over the room once more as they thought it over. Evan scarcely dared to breathe. He couldn’t cross his fingers due to his hands being on the table, but oh how he wanted to.

“King Evan,” Queen Nerea looked at him, “You say he did all of this for the sake of his people?” When Evan confirmed, her shoulders slumped. “…Perhaps we are truly not so different after all. Very well. So long as he leaves us in peace, Neo Hydropolis shall leave him be.”

“Well, Broadleaf _won’t_.” President Vector snapped. “Are you all serious about this? It doesn’t matter what he was _trying_ to do, what he _actually_ did was nearly end the whole damn world! We can’t just let him get away with that!”

“Is living with his failures, with knowing that his people are gone and there is nothing he can do, not penance enough?” King Mausinger asked. He would know the most about that, Evan thought. President Vector stared at his colleague as King Mausinger continued, “I agree with you in part, President Vector: he cannot simply be allowed to escape justice. However, Doloran is a powerful sorcerer. Perhaps the most powerful alive, even without his Kingsbond. None of our armies are in any shape to face such a thing.” He closed his eyes and stroked his beard. “Perhaps, when we have recovered, we can seek him out. Whether he deserves mercy is up for debate, but he has the _right_ to speak for himself. We will not take that away by hunting him like some common monster.”

“That’s—” President Vector looked down the table, at the still serious faces of his colleagues, and slumped in his chair. “Ugh. Fine. But this is gonna bite us all in the butt. I just know it.”

Evan took a steadying breath. Drawing strength from the pulse of the Bond, he smiled faintly.

“Evermore will accept full responsibility if it does, President Vector. But thank you—all of you—for your understanding. Truly.” His smile got a little wider. “I could not do any of this without all of you.”

“There is a saying among the armies of Goldpaw,” Master Pugnacious said, “The strength of the dog is in the pack.” He chortled around a smile. “It is a rather old way of saying that we are stronger together than we could ever be apart. You have shown us this as well, King Evan, so do not sell yourself too short.”

“Indeed.” King Mausinger nodded. “There is much yet to do, and we will need your help to do it. For the moment, however…” He stroked his beard once, twice, then said, “There is much cause to celebrate. We ought to use it while we can.”

Evan sat back, frowning. Cause for celebration? Well, they had survived, that was true, and both Doloran and the Horned One were no longer a threat, _and_ the Declaration had been signed between the five great nations, but.

“Is this really a good time?” He asked, “So many have been lost. Wouldn’t it be better to offer the survivors more time to mourn?”

Queen Nerea smiled softly at him. “Your heart is as kind as ever, King Evan. Yes: they should have all the time they need to mourn, but they also need reason to celebrate being _alive_. The new year begins in three days, and the world stands united. What better reason to celebrate being alive than to step forward into a new, united future?” Her smile grew sharp. “Of course, Evermore is the only place such a celebration can be held.”

A pace behind and to the left, Nella squeaked. Evan didn’t have a chance to look back at her.

“Event?” He asked, “I suppose we could hold something to signify the signing of the Declaration, but—”

“Oh, no!” Master Pugnacious waved a hand through the air, “Nothing so small! A victory such as this calls for something grand, something exquisite!” He grinned. “It calls for a Gala, my good King Evan. Dancing, good food, better company, all the sorts of things worthy of being called a true celebration.”

Evan blinked once. Twice. Three times. A _gala_?! He’d only ever seen one of those happen before, some summer festival turned celebration. The castle in Dell had been flung open to the public, mouse and cat and human alike, and the staff had worked for days to make it all happen. There had been food, and music, and dancing, and for a while it seemed that no one had cared what species they sat next to. It had been wonderful fun, though he’d really been sent off to bed too early for his then ten year old self to enjoy it.

Things were different now. Nella’s connecting string rang with her hurried disapproval, but Evan simply beamed.

“Yes!” He nodded, “Yes, I understand! That’s a wonderful idea—” He turned to look over his shoulder, still grinning, as Nella took a deep breath and clearly fought back a grimace. He sent reassurance down the bond towards her, the others amusement causing his smile to grow a bit wider as he turned back to the rulers. “On the first day of the new year, we shall make our announcement to the peoples of our great nation that the world stands united, and there shall be a gala that night as well. Everyone will be invited!”

Now even President Vector had to smile. Evan got to his feet.

“We will handle the preparations,” he said as the others stood up, “So please, go and rest. Be with your people. We’ll let you know when everything is ready.”

With that kindly dismissal, the four rulers headed out of the conference room, speaking amongst themselves as they went. Only when the door had closed behind them did Nella turn on Evan.

“Three days?!” She wheezed, “Three days, Evan!? Three days is hardly enough time to plan anything worth doing!”

"’Nella,” Bracken reached to steady her, “We just saved the whole world with even _less_ time than that to plan! I think we can pull off a party!”

“Not a “ _the whole world’s invited_ ” kind of party, we can’t!” Nella pulled away, pacing back and forth. “We’ll need to not only choose on a proper decor but actually decorate at least the ballroom, choose a menu and prepare the food, find a dance that everyone knows _and_ musical accompaniment—”

“Lady Halimede will no doubt be happy to help with the decor,” Leander interrupted, “She has quite a way with colors and fabrics. And I do believe that Floyd and his staff have been looking for a challenge as of late. As for music,” He adjusted his glasses to hide his smile. “Nereus has recently informed me that he and several other musically inclined sorts have started a symphony. They would no doubt be glad to have such an audience for their first true showing.” Lowering his hand, he didn’t bother to hide his smile any longer. “You needn’t fret, Aranella. You don’t have to tackle this alone.”

“And I’m very grateful, thank you,” Nella responded tightly. She stopped pacing and took a deep, deep breath. Everyone watched her for a moment as a soft smile crossed her face. She shook her head. “…I’m being a bit foolish, aren’t I?”

“A little.” Roland shrugged one shoulder. “But with how long it took for you all to get the idea that I’m not alone through _my_ head, a few minutes of panic’s not the end of the world.” He paused, shared a smile with Evan, then added. “Finding a dance that everyone knows…that’s another story.”

“Ugh.” Nella buried her face in her hands. “Don’t remind me.”

“Hang on—” Tani interrupted, “This is a right proper party, right? With dancing and music and—well, everything?” When Nella nodded, a huge grin spread across Tani’s face. “Does that mean I’ll finally get to wear that dress you made me?”

“Oh—yes.” Nella looked up. She glanced at Roland and Leander, who both took shimmying steps away from one another. Evan’s ears folded back as Nella narrowed her eyes. Oh, no. He knew that look. They were going to be in for it. “We’re all going to need formal wear for this one. I’ll need to get fabric and actually _make_ us all something and, oh…” She shook her head. “Three days! We couldn’t have even had a week before this?”

“Sorry, Nella.” Evan laughed a little sheepishly. “I got caught up in the moment…”

Nella just sighed exasperatedly. She shook her head again, smiling warmly at him. Just like that, he knew all was forgiven. He’d have to help her, of course, but it was still nice to know that she wasn’t mad.

“Ah—one question, Miss Nella,” Batu shifted his weight, boots slipping across the carpet. “This fancy frippery yer talkin’ ‘bout. Does it involve…sleeves?”

“Yes, yes it does,” Nella nodded, hand waving through the air as she spoke, “And a vest, and proper trousers, and a hair tie or two.” She cupped her chin in her hand. “Thankfully I still have all your measurements written down so it shouldn’t take too long.” She turned to Batu, blinking when he wasn’t where she’d last seen him, and turned a little more. “We’re on a very tight schedule here. When do you think you’ll have a chance to come by for a fitting?”

Halfway to the door, Batu took one more step back, then another. “Let’s say never,” He said, turning on his heel and bolting. “Ye ain’t gettin’ me in sleeves ‘gain, woman!”

“Oh, yes I am!” Nella shouted, taking off after him as he bolted through the door into the hall. “Batu, get back here!”

Everyone stared after them. Roland snorted into the back of his hand to hold back his laughter, while Bracken and Lofty didn’t even bother with that. The shriek of a startled maid echoed back into the throne room, and Leander shook his head. Warmth settled into Evan’s bones as he gave in to a snicker of his own. Some things would _never_ change. It was good to see that.

“You know,” Tani cocked her head to the side, listening to the chaos. “I think that Miss Nella’s gonna have a bigger problem than getting the Boss in something with sleeves.”

“Oh?” Evan smiled at her. “What might that be?”

“He can’t dance!”


	119. Chapter 119

In the late night cold, Evermore was quiet. The cheer and bustling warmth of the citizens as they prepared for the festivities had died away with the setting sun, and that had already been hours ago. Now there wasn’t even a murmur of activity to be found, all the lights in all the windows gone dark as the happy, peaceful citizens slept tucked up warm in their beds. All but the guards were asleep.

Well, all but the guards and Roland.

Stretching his legs out in front of him, Roland scanned the sky once more. The view from the Kingmaker’s Cathedral was a beautiful one, the stars spilled across the healed sky like diamonds across deep blue velvet. He looked from one to another to another, scanning for familiar constellations, but like every time before he found none. This time, though, the realization didn’t hurt as much. He sighed a small cloud of steam, then looked down at his phone in his hand. Another life stared back at him, the clock ticking away the seconds to the next day’s—and the new year’s—approach.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

Without any fanfare, the clock rolled over. Roland closed his eyes, holding the phone close to his heart.

“Happy new year,” he whispered to their memory. He didn’t know if they could hear him, or where they were—if anywhere at all—but he hoped that wherever they were, they were together. That they were at peace, and that they understood why he had chosen what he had. Why he had chosen to stay.

He already knew that they would have. The thought made him smile just a little as he pulled the phone back. The screen had gone dark, and he tucked it safely away into his arms band. Sighing another cloud of steam, he turned his eyes to the stars once more. A few more minutes and he’d head to bed. Footsteps scuffed on the road below.

“Roland?”

Roland lowered his head, smiling softly. A soft violet mage-light flew up towards him, did a lazy loop of his head, then doubled back towards its caster. Leander’s face was calm, though his eyes were dark with concern. Roland let his smile grow a little wider, reaching out through the bond with reassurance. He was fine. Really.

“Hey,” he greeted, “You’re up late. Everything okay?”

“As well as can be, I suppose,” Leander replied, coming to sit beside him. His arm was warm where it brushed Roland’s shoulder. He leaned into that warmth and tilted his head. Leander took his wordless invitation and continued, “Speio—a priestess in training—has been having nightmares. Visions, I believe, and lately they have been…becoming rather unsettling.”

Unsettling enough to rattle Leander. Roland nudged him. “How so?”

“Before we faced the Horned One, she dreamed of Darkness overtaking the land, and countless souls being lost. I assumed she saw Doloran succeeding, and the dreams would stop when we defeated him, but they…” Leander frowned. His mage-light spun past, casting his face into odd shadows. “They have only gotten worse since our return. I have to wonder…”

“If the cause isn’t the Horned One.” Roland finished. It was a disconcerting thought. There was still so little he knew about magic; was it really out of the realm of possibility for a priestess to have prophetic dreams? No. Probably not. “What could it be, though?”

“I do not know,” Leander admitted. He closed his eyes. “I will have to look into it, but…I believe we can safely set such things aside for the night. It is a new year, after all.” He turned his face to the stars. “There will be plenty of time to handle any threats as we find them.”

“Yeah.” Roland smiled, setting the worry aside for the moment. “Whatever it is, we can handle it. Together.”

And they would. Whatever it was, whether it was just bad dreams or something much more real, they would tackle it as it came. But for tonight, there was only peace and quiet. Closing his eyes, Roland took a deep breath. If he was going to act, there would be no better time than now. 

“Leander—”

“Roland, I—”

They spoke over one another, both stopping at the same time. Looking down at one another both blinked awkwardly, then laughed at their own awkwardness. Roland shook his head.

“You first,” he said. “What is it?”

Leander hesitated. He visibly worried his lower lip, fingers twitching against his knees. Roland tilted his head. He didn’t need the bond to know that something was bothering the other man, but what? He waited patiently; Leander would say what he needed to say in his own time. There was no sense in rushing him.

“I.” He swallowed hard. “You see, I. That is.” He cleared his throat, adjusting his cravat. Worry soured in Roland’s stomach. Was something wrong? He sent a bit of concern through the bond, but nothing came back in return. Something was _really_ worrying Leander if he didn’t even respond to that. Roland watched as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“I was wondering,” he began slowly after a few seconds had passed, “What your thoughts are on relationships.” 

What. Roland blinked, stunned. Relationships? His heart skipped a beat, cheeks flaring traitorously hot. The thought that Alex would have laughed her head off at him pushed back the thorns of guilt that threatened to weave around his heart. He sat back, staring at Leander. Could he really mean what he thought he meant?

“I.” He cleared his throat, shook off the shock as best he could. “It depends. Why are you asking?”

Did he dare to hope again? Leander swallowed hard, eyes focused on his hands. He clasped his fingers together to keep them from twitching. It didn’t help.

“I…I hope you do not find this too presumptuous of me, Roland, but…I have a confession to make.”

Oh. Oh. Roland’s heart skipped a beat.

“You do?”

“Yes. I…”

The world seemed to hold its breath. For those few moments, the only ones in the world were the two of them. Leander’s magelight danced past once more.

“I have…you see, for some time I,” Leander started, stalled out, tried again. “For some time now I have…”

It was obvious that this was hard on him. Roland reached out, laying a hand on top of Leander’s knee. He watched as Leander took one more deep, steadying breath as he finally worked up the nerve to say,

“I have feelings for you,” The words came out in a rush and then there was no stopping him. Roland could only stare, working his jaw but unable to get a word in edgewise, as Leander continued, “I care deeply for you, and not just as a friend or comrade, and I realize just how presumptous this must sound but—” He had to stop for air. Roland pounced on his chance.

“Leander!” He said sharply, startling the other man into gasping. The world remembered how to breathe. Roland didn’t remove his hand from Leander’s knee, taking in the other man’s face with fresh eyes. Alex would have liked him, he thought. He was as studious as she had been, but with a razor sharp wit that could have cut a man at fifty paces. She would have been so amused to find that Roland had a type, and it was that thought that gave him the certainty that she would have been alright with this, with him moving on. 

She would have wanted him to be happy. And Leander _did_ make him happy. They laughed together, worked well together, trusted one another. He could be _open_ with Leander in ways he couldn’t be with the others, even with the Bond, and know that no matter what he would be accepted, issues and all. Lectured, maybe, and certainly scolded if he went and did something stupid again, but that was just a part of their relationship. It went both ways. Adding romance to the equation…it wouldn’t change much. He knew that, too. 

And this was a second chance. He wouldn’t waste it wondering about the what ifs and the hows. Not anymore. But that didn’t mean that Leander didn’t deserve the truth before they went in to this, because he did. Slowly, Roland squeezed his knee.

“I.” His cheeks flushed hotter. Feeling a bit like a lovestruck teenager all over again, Roland laughed at himself. Gods, Alex would have lost her mind laughing, wouldn’t she? Of course she would have. “I like you, too. I have for a while now, and—” He looked up, heart full to bursting as he watched the joy spread across Leander’s face. “I’d really like to give it a shot, if that’s why you’re asking, but.” His tongue got stuck to the inside of his all of a sudden dry mouth. He had to clear his throat to get the words out. “There’s something you need to know first.”

“What?”

“It’s…complicated...” 

No. It was complicated. It would always be complicated, but he couldn’t rely on that half truth any longer. He took a breath to steel himself. Whatever happened next, he would face it head on.

“More complicated than living the same day for three hundred years?” Leander chuckled.

“A lot more.” Roland said. Leander’s smile dropped away, and Roland pulled back his hand to slip his phone from his arms band. He turned it on, glanced at his old life, and then held it out for Leander to take. “Here. You should see this.”

Carefully, Leander slipped the phone from his hand. The reflection of light off of his glasses his his eyes from Roland, and he found it a little harder to breathe. What would happen now, he wondered. How would Leander react? Only time would tell. Seconds passed, feeling oddly like an eternity before Leander raised his head.

“Well. This does explain your reaction to my comments of you going gray at fifty.”

Roland smiled ruefully. “Yeah. Kind of…already happened.” He looked down at his phone, dark in Leander’s hands. “Feels like a lifetime ago.”

“I suppose it was.” Leander said softly. “Were they your family?”

“Mhm. My wife, and my son.” Somehow, it hurt less to talk about them. Was that a part of moving on, of getting on with life? Maybe. Or maybe it was just finally being able to talk about them, even in the past tense, that made it hurt less to talk about them at all. “Alex and Trevor.”

“I see. You were together for quite some time, then?”

“Years. That—she—us—it meant something to me. It still does, and…there’s always going to be some part of me that misses her.”

“Roland…” Leander shook his head. A rush of warm affection poured down the bond as he set a hand on Roland’s knee. “I would hardly ask you to set aside someone who meant so much to you. If.” He paused, took a deep breath, then said, “If you would…prefer to forget this conversation ever happened, then—”

“No.” Roland interrupted, heart skipping a beat. “I don’t want to forget it, and I don’t want to not try. That’s not why I’m telling you about her. She wouldn’t.” He swallowed hard. “Alex’d kill me if I used her as an excuse to not try. I just.” He swallowed again, steadying himself. “I wanted you to know the truth. You deserve the truth, and I’ll understand if this changes things—”

Leander snorted with laughter. The suddenness of the sound startled Roland out of his spiraling thoughts, leaving him blinking in the dark. Leander waved a hand through the air.

“My apologies. I simply…” He shook his head. “Oh, Roland. You utterly ridiculous man…” 

Reaching up with one hand, he cupped the back of Roland’s head and pulled him forward in the same moment he leaned in, stopping only when they rested forehead to forehead. All protest died in Roland’s throat as he breathed in deep, sinking into the calm support and acceptance that surrounded him.

“Thank you for telling me the truth,” Leander said softly, “And for trusting me with them, but this does not change anything. Who you were matters less to me than who you are now.” He ran his fingers through Roland’s hair. “You do not have to be shackled to your past. You are allowed to look to your future.”

“I know.” Roland’s hands found Leander’s free hand, his phone cold between them. “And I’m trying. It’s just that…sometimes it catches up. Catches me off guard. You’ve seen what happens when it does.” He opened his eyes. “I’ve got issues, Leander. Are you sure you want to get involved with that?”

“Our souls are bound together,” Leander said flatly, “I do not believe that we could be any _more_ involved, but yes.” He opened his eyes, then smiled softly. “Roland, if you truly thought that such things would turn me away, you are sorely mistaken, my friend.”

Slowly, quietly, some half-forgotten part of Roland’s heart began to beat again. A soft smile spread across his face.

“Well then.” Taking a chance, he twisted his hand to lace his fingers with Leander’s. Leander simply tightened his grip. “Can’t say it’s the first time, but I’m really glad to be wrong this time.”

“Likewise.” Leander said, voice soft and warm. He searched Roland’s face and added, “I realize it is rather late, but would you care to join me for a meal? I feel we have much to discuss.”

They did. But even knowing that, Roland found his smile growing just a little bit wider.

“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the glacier melts enough to move you guys don’t want to know how long I’ve had this chapter written. You really don’t.


	120. Chapter 120

“Can’t dance!” Aranella spat furiously for what had to the fifth time in an hour. Her skirts bustled around her as she paced back and forth, tugging her hair from its tie. “He said he couldn’t dance but I never thought he would be that bad! How can a man his age not know how to dance?!”

“We’re Sky Pirates, Miss Nella,” Tani chirped, holding her head very still as Roland made his way through the first of two braids that wound around her skull to join at the back. “We never did really fancy parties before.”

“I’m hardly expecting him to know how to dance appropriately for a ballroom, but a waltz isn’t that difficult!” Aranella shook her head. With practiced ease she set about pinning her hair up in something a bit more formal. “Or some sort of shuffle, even! Honestly…”

“Could be a lot worse,” Roland chimed in amusedly, and he had the nerve to smile when she turned her glare on him. He’d been in too good a mood all day, she thought. Something had happened to have him be this cheerful. “He could not know how to dance and still be sleeveless.”

The children both fell into helpless giggles, which was an odd picture as Tani tried not to move. Aranella huffed, a smile trembling at the corners of her mouth. 

“Don’t even start,” She scolded, “If you give him any ideas about altering that jacket himself, I’m coming after your head next, Roland. Don’t think I won’t.”

“My own sister, threatening me?” Roland shook his head in disbelief, but the amusement ringing down the bond ruined all attempts at seriousness. He tied off the first of Tani’s braids and started on the second one. “Honestly, what is this world coming to?”

“A great big gala, that’s what.” Tani said with a toothy grin. “You should have seen the crowds outside! I swear everybody in the world’s all in Evermore right now.”

They might as well have been. Aranella peered out the window onto the road below; she hadn’t seen the streets this packed since they had been marching off to war! At least things were calmer now. Street vendors sold food and souvenirs, while Nereus and his musician comrades filled the roads with cheerful, lively music. Everyone was happy, calling out to one another as they went towards the plaza. It wouldn’t be long now.

“It certainly feels that way,” Evan agreed quietly from where he kneeled against the back of the couch, but before Aranella could turn back he’d already turned to Roland and asked, “Did you ever do something like this in your world?”

“Oh, once or twice,” Roland said with a quiet chuckle. “But there was always a full team of event planners involved, never just one or two people.” He looked up. “You should be proud, Aranella. You pulled it off.”

“You really did, Nella,” Evan added with a warm smile and a burst of pride through the Bond. It caught between her ribs, warming her from the inside out. “Thank you so much.”

Aranella couldn’t help but smile. Gathering her hair up behind her, she twisted it once more.

“Well thank you, but let’s not go saying such things until we’re sure it’s gone off without a hitch. The day is young yet.”

And there really were so _many_ people here…so many tempers to flare. She’d have to ask Bracken to keep an eye on Vector and keep him out of trouble. She set the thought aside, pulling the silver clip Grampuss had made from her arms band and setting it into her hair. What was left to do now? Evan’s speech to the crowd with the other rulers, the opening of the castle doors for the festivities to truly begin, and then…simply seeing them through the night.

Gods, give her strength. If Batu stepped on anyone else's feet tonight...

“You said you’ve thrown parties like this before, Roland?” Evan’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. “What was it like? In your world, I mean. I’d imagine it was all a little different.”

“A little,” Roland replied. A thoughtful expression crossed his face. “But the meat of it’s the same, I think. People, food, music, politics…” He shook his head. “You have to remember, I haven’t been to any big parties in this world yet. It’ll be a first.”

“The first of many firsts, I’d think,” Aranella said. “Though you’re not entirely wrong. Galas are often just an excuse for the nobility to rub elbows. More than a few marriages have been arranged at such things.”

Tani and Evan both pulled disgusted faces at the idea, and Aranella had to smile. They were still young enough to escape that, though for how long? They were two of the most influential people and still of marrying age. Aranella wouldn’t have been surprised if some of the older noble families both made offers. Not that she would consider them, she thought as she watched them both laugh at the expression the other was making, but still…

“Let’s hope they don’t do that tonight,” Roland said with a quiet chuckle. “I’m hoping our biggest problem is going to be keeping the Higgledies from eating everything.”

“Hig!” Came Tove’s squeaky protest, though it was utterly ruined by the crumbs of scone still clinging to his face from his latest pilfered snack.

“Oh, don’t deny it!” Tani shot back, wagging a finger in his direction. “I saw you get through a whole pie on your own just last week, Tove! You lot would eat through the whole flippin’ city if we let you!”

“Higgle piggle!” 

“I have to agree with Tani, Tove,” Evan said much more politely, though Aranella could see the amusement in his eyes all the same. “You had certainly earned that pie, but I honestly wonder where you all put all that food!”

“Hiiig….” Tove turned away, no doubt sulking at being teased. Aranella allowed herself to chuckle, watching Roland fight back a smile as he tied off the second of Tani’s braids. Busy work done, he reached for the hair clip on his desk, Evermore’s golden sun gleaming in the light of his lamp as he settled it where the braids joined. Standing back, he contemplated his work.

“There we go,” He said with a nod, “All done.”

And oh, if she wasn’t pretty as a picture. Two braids wound around her skull to join the back, the rest of her gleaming copper hair in loose waves around her shoulders. The braids weren’t perfect, and Aranella was sure she saw more than a few hairs out of place, but Tani practically glowed. Her nimble fingers came up, patting along the braids until she found where they joined up at the back.

“H-how does it look? Do I look like a princess now?”

Aranella blinked before it dawned on her and her expression softened. For his part Evan reared back, nearly falling off the couch in the process.

“Do you look like a—of course you do!” He exclaimed, tail lashing behind him. “You always look like a Princess, Tani! You’d look like a Princess in anything you wore, I promise!”

“He’s right, you know.” Roland said fondly, “What matters is what’s inside, but you do look very pretty in that. You’re bound to turn a few heads.”

“You and Miss Nella really are related,” Tani said quietly, sniffling. She rubbed at her eyes, then turned her face up and smiled almost ear to ear. “Thanks, Roland. And—” She turned to Evan, but not before Aranella saw her cheeks dust with pink. “Thank you, too, Evan. I mean that.”

“Of course!” Evan said, “It’s the truth, and I’m sure everyone else will see it, too.” Coming around the couch he reached forward to take her hands. “Come on. Let’s go and show them.”

“Evan,” Aranella interrupted before they could get more than a step towards the door, “I think you’re forgetting something.”

“Really?” They both stopped, hand in hand. “I didn’t forget my boots, did I? My shirt’s on the right way?”

“Looks that way to me,” Tani plucked at his vest, the red cloth edged in gold a stark contrast to both his royal blue cape and white shirt. “It all looks like it’s on proper…” She frowned at Aranella, confused. “What did he forget?”

In response, Aranella stepped forward. She slipped a hand over her arms band, slipping the small crown into her palm. Nu Bi and Fai Do had worked hard on it, and Grampuss had finished it only the night before. It was lightweight and just the right size, carved to look much like the cat-heraldry of Ding Dong Dell. There was a single gleaming emerald polished smooth in the center, a single focal point to catch the eye. Stepping up to stand in front of him, she smiled fondly.

“A King can’t forget his crown,” She said.

“Oh.” Evan laughed sheepishly, taking the little thing. “Right. I’m so used to not wearing one that I just forgot. Um.” He turned it in his hand. “I think I need a mirror…”

“Oh, give it here,” Tani said gently. She slipped it out of Evan’s hand. “Bend down a little and let me…here.” 

With gentle motions, she slipped the crown onto Evan’s head between his ears, adjusting it so it would stay in place. Once it was done, she stepped back and set her hands on her hips.

“There we go. Now you _look_ like the King we know you are.”

Evan reached up. His fingers skimmed across the metal and he made a curious face. “Really? I don’t feel any different…”

“Well you look different,” Tani said firmly. “Now,” She turned to Aranella. “Can we go? I want to get some food before the Higgledies really do eat it all!”

“Hig!”

Roland and Aranella caught one another’s eye and shared a laugh. Before either could answer, however, there was a knock at the door that caught everyone’s attention. The door slid open on well-oiled hinges at Roland’s call to come in, and Leander stuck his head around the door. Seeing that everyone was prepared, he opened it all the way.

“Your Majesty,” he greeted Evan formally, though there was no mistaking the twinkle in his eyes for anything other than fondness. The blue fabric of his new coat slid across his back as he bowed at the waist. “Everyone stands ready for your arrival, sire. I have come to escort you to the gathering, and.” He lifted his head with a smile. “May I just say that you both look exquisite?”

“Doesn’t she?” Evan beamed, causing Tani to flush nearly the same pink as her dress and Aranella to smile. Oh, she had an idea on how to hold off marriage proposals, that was for sure. “I’m sure that everyone will think the same thing!”

“Oh, you—come on!” Before anyone could stop her, Tani looped her arm through Evan’s and pulled him along. He had to jog to keep up or be dragged in her wake. “Let’s just go—we can’t keep them waiting all day!”

Without even bothering to wait for the adults to catch up, the two of them headed down the corridor. Roland chuckled softly, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair and slipping it on. Aranella eyed him approvingly; yes, he did do well in dark colors. She’d have to remember that. Shame she hadn’t had the right shade of blue…

“Makes you wonder where they get all that energy, doesn’t it?” He asked.

“Quite,” Leander agreed. He looked them both up and down, though his eyes lingered on Roland a few seconds longer than on Aranella herself. “You both look exquisite as well.”

Aranella watched as Roland flushed to the tips of his ears, then rolled her eyes skyward. Gods, give her strength. If they didn’t do something soon, she’d lock them in a closet! Shaking her head, she let Roland get out a slightly stuttering “you, too,” before she slipped past him and into the corridor.

“You’re rather dashing yourself, Leander,” She said, turning on her heel. She could just see the kids up ahead, heading to the balcony that overlooked the city. “But we should really get going. It wouldn’t do to be late to this!”

“No,” Leander agreed, as they all headed down the corridor after their King, “It would not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after nearly a year, we finally get the gang into their Faraway Forest outfits. Nella’s gone and gotten her handmaiden’s gown back, only now it’s in shades of blue instead of pink/violet.
> 
> Roland’s outfit beneath the coat can be seen [here](https://cheeweekiwi.tumblr.com/post/173894586602/costume-fit-for-a-consul-anyone-else-think%E2%80%9D), and Tani’s hairstyle can been seen [here](http://andreyloversims.blogspot.com/2017/11/amanda-hair.html), just with Evermore’s “sun” crest as the clips instead of the white flowers you can see in the first gift.


	121. Chapter 121

The gala was in full swing. Roland meandered his way through the crowd, keeping an eye on everyone as best he could. While most of the private citizens were out in Evermore’s streets enjoying the festive atmosphere, the ballroom of the castle had more political delegations than anything else. Groups from every nation mingled and chatted, munching on plates of Floyd’s finest or dancing to the lilting notes of Nereus’ music. Everyone from the normally stoic Hamelin Ambassador to the outgoing, friendly Al-Mamoonian Consul, was happy.

It was a relief to see them all getting along. He hadn’t wanted to say it out loud, especially to Aranella, but he’d harbored some reservations about if everyone would be able to get along in such an enclosed space. Stopping at the edge of the crowd, Roland allowed himself a moment to breathe. He reached out through the Bond to check on the others; despite lingering nerves from Aranella and maybe a little too much annoyance from Bracken, they were happy. Content.

Everything was just fine.

“I was wondering where you had gotten off to,” Leander’s voice came up beside him. Roland turned his head and smiled. “Is everything alright?”

“Seems to be.” Roland replied easily, scanning the crowd. Nereus’s lilting song had changed into something much more upbeat, pulling people out of their chairs all over the ballroom. He watched as Ambassador Sui threw a hand up and got out of her chair, grabbing the still chattering Al-Mamoonian Consul and tugging him onto the dance floor. He had to laugh; for being an old woman, she sure could move! He turned to Leander. “How are things outside?”

“Quite well.” Leander stepped closer to be heard over the music. Roland leaned into him, tracking the streaks of color that was a group of Higgledies as they ran off with an entire plate of pastries, Lofty rushing in their wake. The pair of them watched them go and shared a smile. “I hear that the Goldpaw retinue is going to set off a fireworks display in the hills very soon. Something about celebrating the new year in style?”

“Yeah,” Roland chuckled softly, “They do that. Apparently the new year festivities in Goldpaw can go on for a week or more.” He shook his head. “I think Aranella would blow a fuse if that happened here.”

“She would have thrown whomever suggested such a thing into the moat.” Leander said sternly, though a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Perhaps we ought to be grateful that it was Queen Nerea who sent aid and not Master Pugnacius.”

“Tell me about it.”

The two of them stood there for a few more minutes, simply enjoying one another’s company as Nereus and his band played their energetic songs. Roland watched Evan and Tani go twirling past, holding onto one another’s hands as they spun each other around, laughing the whole way. A flash of blue over by Nereus caught his attention, but by the time he turned his head the master musician was already instructing his band on the next song. The upbeat notes shifted down into something softer, and something that caused Leander to raise his head.

“This song…”

“You know it?”

“Oh, yes,” Leander nodded, “It was very popular in Hydropolis, once upon a time. There is a certain dance that goes along with it, actually.” He stepped forward, then turned and offered Roland a hand. “Would you do me the honor of sharing a dance with me, Roland?”

Roland’s cheeks grew hot, his heart skipping a beat. When had he fallen back into the routine of a lovestruck teenager? Laughing at himself, he reached forward and slipped his hand into Leander’s. He was warm.

“I don’t know the steps.”

“That is hardly a concern,” Leander replied, pulling him onto the dance floor proper. “Just trust me.”

“Always.”

The dance was familiar, in a way; soft and gentle, it reminded Roland of the waltz lessons he had taken so many years before. Their hands were clasped at shoulder level, free hands anchored at one another’s waists as they took simple, swaying steps. They were close enough that the tails of their coats swayed into one another, pushing and pulling with every twist and turn. It was a simple dance, and Roland soon found himself relaxing into it. He laced his fingers with Leander’s as they took another turn; Leander smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Neither of them needed to say a word. There was nothing to say that they hadn’t already said, or that they didn’t know through the bond.

For a few precious minutes, the rest of the world simply faded away. It was only them, the music, and the promise of a brighter future. He could have stayed in that feeling forever.

But, like all good things, it had to end at some point. Nereus’ band was well trained and slipped into the next song without skipping a beat, but it was clear even to Roland’s untrained ear that the music had changed. He stared into Leander’s eyes for a few seconds longer. 

“Well, you two were certainly a sight to behold.” 

They both jolted, hands still clasped as they turned to face a smiling Queen Nerea. The other dancers flowed around them as she looked to their hands, then to Leander’s flushing face.

“I haven’t seen such skill in so many years. Oh,” her smile grew, and Roland felt a bit like the prey before the predator. The answering ring of fond aggravation told him Leander felt much the same. “It was truly wonderful.”

“Your Majesty—”

“Oh, Leander,” Queen Nerea shook her head, “One of these days you simply must learn to take praise when it is given.” She eyed Roland pensively and added, “Though perhaps another time. I do apologize, Consul, but I must borrow Leander for a moment.”

Roland squashed the impulse to tell her no. He didn’t quite feel like sharing at that moment in time, but to say that aloud…well. He had a feeling she already knew. Leander certainly did, because his eyes were full of fondness as he turned to Roland and said, 

“We’ll pick this back up in a moment, Roland,” He squeezed their laced hands, then pulled away. Roland had to keep from reaching forward, palm still warm with Leander’s touch. “I shouldn’t be too long.”

“Take your time,” Roland said with a soft smile. There would be plenty of time, he told himself. They had nothing _but_ time now. “I’ll be here.”

Well, in the room, at least. Once the two of them were out of sight he slipped back into keeping an eye on things. He made his way out of the crowd and took another look around as he went. Lofty and the Higgledies had vanished with their pilfered pastries, Bracken had Zip in what looked like rousing discussion over a bowl of soup, and Tani was dancing on Batu’s feet, the big man’s eyes misted with proud tears. Roland smiled, glad to see his family happy, but where had Evan gotten off to?

And for that matter, where was Aranella? He reached out with the Bond to find them, sure that she and Evan had slipped out of the ballroom, but no. They were both still here. In fact…

“You know,” he said to her, “Having the bond means you can’t sneak up on me any more.”

“Who said anything about sneaking?” She asked, coming up to stand beside him. “It would hardly be my fault if you were too…distracted to notice someone coming up to you.” She didn’t meet his eye, looking out over the dance floor. “Was that you and Leander I saw dancing just now?”

“You might have,” Roland said teasingly. “Were we that bad?”

“If no one had their toes stepped on, I think you can safely call it a victory,” She retorted, and the two of them had to laugh. She tucked a loose lock of hair back behind an ear. “Though you certainly did look pleased. It was almost as if you were off in your own little world.”

“Maybe we were,” Roland said softly. He could still feel the warmth of Leander’s hand in his palm. Gods, he really was lovestruck all over again. He had to laugh at himself once more, shaking his head. “It did feel like that for a while.”

“They could have dropped a Manticore on our heads and you two wouldn’t have noticed.” Aranella said teasingly. He turned to give her a look and found her smiling, one eyebrow raised. “Excuse my curiosity, but when in the world did you two have time to consider courtship?”

Was that what this was? Roland shrugged up to his ears. “Last night,” he said, and fought back a smile at the look of consternation that passed across her face. “We had a long talk. Sorted ourselves out.”

“Of course you did.” Aranella sighed. Roland didn’t bother to worry; her affection was plain on her face and in the bond even as she shook her head. “And here was me thinking I’d have to lock you both in a room at some point!”

Roland laughed. “Aranella,” he scolded, “We’re hardly that hopeless!”

“Leander? No.” She agreed, “but you…”

“Oh, thanks!” 

The two of them shared another laugh before she shook her head, reaching out to lay a hand on his forearm. She squeezed gently, expression affectionate, and his heart swelled.

“Congratulations,” She said, “You two make a fine pair. And it’s good to see you happy.” She eyed him knowingly. “Truly happy. You’re not holding yourself back any longer, are you?”

Was he? He didn’t think so. It wasn’t that he didn’t still have things he wasn’t telling them, or things that he just didn’t _want_ to talk about, but the days of holding himself one step removed from everyone else, of being cautious with his heart…those days were gone. Because of all of them, and their trust and love. He shook his head, reaching up to lay a hand on hers.

“No,” he said, “I’m not. I’m good.”

He was. It was a soft realization, one that sank into his lungs with every breath he took. He _was_ good. He was home. A soft smile spread across his face.

“You know…I don’t think I ever thanked you.” 

Aranella huffed. “For what? Not having to meddle in your love life?”

“No.” He paused, snorted, “Well, yes, but—that’s not what I meant.” Roland shook his head. “For trusting me, back when we first met. It must have been a lot to swallow.”

“Oh, it was.” Aranella agreed, “A man appearing out of nowhere, with no clue as to how or why he was there? It’s something out of a storybook.” She inclined her head. “But there was something about you…Evan saw it first, I feel. After that, you certainly proved yourself trustworthy.” Her eyes went soft as she added, “Things may not have begun under the best circumstances, but I’m glad we met, Roland. Truly.”

“Yeah.” Roland smiled back. “Me too.”

There was no point in wondering about the what-ifs or about how things might have turned out differently. Not anymore. They had a future to look forward to, to build, and there was no one else he would have rather done it beside. Aranella opened her mouth to say something, only to stop and shift her weight.

“Where’s he going?” She asked softly. Roland turned, looking over his shoulder in time to see Evan slipping out of the room through one of the side doors, the thud of wood covered by the rising music as Nereus shifted into another upbeat song. “That’s not like him…”

No. It wasn’t. Roland reached out through the bond, wordlessly asking Evan if he was alright, but the reassurance that Evan sent back was shaky at best. Aranella must have gotten the same sensation because she frowned deeply. Roland shook his head.

“I’ll go check on him,” He said, and turned back to Aranella. “I’ll reach out if something’s wrong. Hold down the fort?”

“When don’t I?” She retorted, but let go of his arm. “Go on. Let me know how it goes.”

With a nod, Roland slipped away along the edge of the crowd. Voices and chatter filled the space around him as he made his way to the door, and without looking back, headed into the hall after his son.


	122. Chapter 122

In spite of the crowds of people all through the city, the throne room was quiet. No one had needed to come this way all night, the ballroom accessible through the halls from the main entrance, and even the staff hadn’t been by to light the torches. Evan sat on the steps leading up to the throne in the near darkness, silvery-blue moonlight the only light he had. He pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them and sighing quietly.

It was all too much. There were too many people, too many needs and wants and hopes to handle all at once. It was too loud and too crowded and too—everything. Everyone was happy, and he was glad for it, and he was proud of Nella for having pulled this off on such short notice, but it was just _too much._. Dancing with Tani had been fun, but once she’d left his side and he’d been accosted by nobles from Dell asking what he planned to do next…it had all been too much. He’d needed space, air, quiet. At least he hadn’t had to run back to his bedroom. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d needed to do that.

With a sigh, Evan uncurled a little. Reaching up he pulled his crown from between his ears. It was so light he’d gone the whole day without really feeling it, but holding it in his hands now felt like holding the weight of the world. So many people were relying on him for so many things…would it always feel like this? Gods, he hoped not. He had to hope that things would get easier as he got older, as the whole world settled into the idea of being one united realm. If they didn’t…well. 

He wasn’t going to think about what would happen if they didn’t. He wasn’t—he was. With a groan, Evan buried his face in his kneecaps.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Roland’s voice came from the door that lead back to the ballroom. His bootsteps were soft on the carpets as he walked closer. “Do I need to have someone thrown in the moat?”

“No.” Evan said into his knees. He lifted his head just enough to watch Roland walk closer. “I’m alright,” he said, and Roland raised an eyebrow. Soft concern rang through the bond. Evan shook his head. “Really. I just needed a moment, that’s all. There are so many people…”

“City’s full to bursting,” Roland agreed. “And it seems like everybody’s after your attention at the same time. It’s a lot to handle all at once.”

“It is.” Evan agreed. He lifted his head a little further, no longer speaking into his trousers. “How did you handle it?”

“A lot of delegation,” Roland replied, “And I was already grown when I took office. It’s a little…” he paused, tried again, “A lot different. You got thrown into the deep end all of a sudden. It’s normal if you’re feeling overwhelmed by all of this.” Stopping a few paces away he added, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Mm.” Evan hummed noncommittally. He looked down at his crown, turning it back and forth in the moonlight. It gleamed softly, the gem catching the light. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over it. “It’s just…everyone seems to need something from us all of the time. Broadleaf and Hamelin are still one argument away from a fight, Al-Mamoon has to abandon their home due to the monsters in the area, and things between Mousekind and the Grimalkin are still strained!”

Not that he could blame them for that, but. His ears folded back as he fought back a furious, frustrated hiss. 

“I thought that working together meant that they would be able to work things out amongst themselves, not just that they’d rely on Evermore for a solution to all of their problems…”

“That’s how people are,” Roland said, “No matter how strong they think they are, we all want someone who knows more to tell us what to do. As far as the world’s concerned, Evermore’s the one who knows what they’re doing and can tell them what to do.”

“But—” Evan looked up at his adoptive father. “We don’t know more than they do! We’re—we’re making things up as we go as well!”

“We are, and that’s normal, too.” Roland nodded, crossing the remaining distance between them and sitting down at Evan’s side. “No one really knows what they’re doing when it comes to this kind of thing, but they’ll settle down with time. Once they find their footing, they’ll calm down.”

Would that really settle things down? Evan wasn’t entirely sure. It would be easy for the other nations to keep relying on Evermore, after all; they’d led the charge through the past year without slowing down! Everything from saving Goldpaw to evacuating Hydropolis to keeping Broadleaf from going critical to preventing a war with Dell to stopping Doloran! It had all rested on their shoulders for so long that even now the weight of it threatened to crush him. His chest tightened and he had to pull his legs up, making himself smaller.

“I hope so,” He said quietly, resting his chin on his knees. “I just…” He took as deep a breath as he could manage in his compressed state. “…Does it ever get any easier, Roland?”

“It’s more that you get used to it than anything else,” Roland said gently. “You figure out ways to handle it, because there’s always going to be someone asking you to solve their problems, thinking that you’re the only one who can.” He clasped his hands around his knees. “And sometimes they’re right, but other times they’re not. You'll learn how to tell when they need help and when to tell someone to get their head out of the sand and deal with it themselves."

Evan blinked. That did sound wonderful right about then, but... “Just like that?”

“Just like that. Well.” Roland inclined his head. “Maybe a little more politely than _just_ like that, but yeah. Close enough.” He smiled a little. “But you don’t have to handle it all on your own. Whatever comes our way, we’re here to help you face it.”

“I know.” Evan said. It was the one thing he was absolutely sure of. They would never leave him. Whenever he needed them, they would be there, just like he would be there for them. He could still feel them, the rapidly strengthening bond something he could rely upon. Knowing it was there, knowing they were there…it made it a little easier to breathe, even with the weight of so many lives in his hands. He closed his eyes. “I won’t forget that.”

For a while after that, the two of them sat in comfortable silence. Roland’s presence alone was a comfort, safety even if Evan didn’t really _need_ it, and knowing the others were just a bond-press away helped to ease his frayed, overwhelmed nerves. A burst of aggravation through the Kingsbond made him laugh.

“What is it?”

“Lofty,” Evan shook his head, “I think the Higgledies stole his food again. He isn’t very happy at the moment.”

“I don’t know what else he’s expecting at this point,” Roland sighed, “You think he’d be used to all of this after nearly a year.”

Nearly a year. Evan nodded, mind whirling all over again. It was still hard to believe that it had been so little time since they’d first set out into the wilds of the Hills, running for their lives. So much had happened since then. They’d built a kingdom, come together as a family, saved the world…if someone had approached him back then and told him that all of this was going to happen, he never would have believed them! He could still barely believe it now, and he’d lived through it all! He glanced down at his crown.

“It’s still a little hard to believe sometimes,” He admitted quietly. When Roland made a pensive sound he continued, “We did it. We _really_ did it. We united the entire world. All of the great nations, the smaller nations, their peoples…we brought them all together. We’ve truly built a nation where everyone can live happily ever after!”

“We have.” Roland agreed, his voice warm. “We built a kingdom out of practically nothing. After all of this, I can’t see anything stopping us now.” He leaned back to look up at the night sky. “Especially after what you've given us all.”

"What I've given everyone?" Evan tilted his head, ears pricked forward. There was weight behind those words, too much weight for Roland to just be talking about Evermore proper. "What do you mean?"

“I mean that everyone has hope now,” Roland said, “Hope that we can make things better for the generations to come, make our own happy endings. No one has to be held back by their pasts any longer. We can move forward, together, and _make_ a better world.” Turning his head, he met Evan’s gaze. “And it’s all because of you, Evan. You and your dream. You never gave up on it, even when things seemed impossible.” A soft smile spread across his face. “I’m proud of you.”

The bond rang with that same pride, and Evan’s heart swelled until it felt too big for his chest. A purr rattled in the back of his throat, even as tears prickled at the backs of his eyes. Hearing that…it meant so much.

“Thank you, Roland,” he whispered, “But I truly couldn’t have done this without you, without everyone.” His voice shook a little, but this time he didn’t bother trying to hold back his emotions. “It may have been my dream, but alone? I never could have made it this far.”

“None of us would have made it here alone,” Roland said gently. “But that’s what family is for, right? None of us ever have to be alone anymore.” He opened an arm towards Evan, and Evan scooted over until he was able to lean his head against Roland’s shoulder. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. “Whatever happens, what ever’s coming next…we can face it together.”

“We will.” Evan agreed. A sharp whistle from above caught his attention; the pair of them looked up in time to see a firework explode in the night sky, a burst of bright red pushing back the stars. More fireworks followed with thunderous booms, flashes of bright light and even brighter colors lighting up the throne room as the city reveled in the celebrations. Evan couldn’t help but smile. “I know we will.”

Content in that knowledge, in knowing that they could handle anything that came their way, Evan sat back to watch the fireworks. Whatever came next, whatever challenges they faced…he was ready.

After all, he wasn’t alone. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shouldn't take long, she said. This'll only be expanding on some scenes and character motivations, she hoped. This won't consume my writing life for nearly a whole year, she prayed.
> 
> Quietly, with feeling: _Damn. It._
> 
> WELP! Thus ends For King and Country, the longest thing I have written to date. (280k words /WHEEZE) It's not perfect. but I accomplished what I set out to accomplish with it, learned quite a bit, and had fun. I can happily set it down and move on to other things now. Including a sequel to deal with my idea of the DLC content, once I've had time to sort out my notes and. Actually write it so we'll be back in this 'verse before too long, methinks. Probably in the summer.
> 
> But until then, thank you all for reading, commenting, kudosing, and just generally being awesome. I hope you enjoyed, and until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So I. Guess this is gonna be a thing now? I. I don’t know either, but I’m sure it’ll be fun! Welcome to For King and Country, all! Buckle up; this’ll be a bumpy road.
> 
> Also anything not seen, which at this stage is just Roland’s arrival, but also bits and pieces that will be skipped as this is not a full novelization (she says) happen as canon dictates. I’m honestly just here for the character interactions if I have to drag them out of the outline canon gave us so help me—!!


End file.
